A los pies del heredero
by Cam Rams
Summary: Historia Yaoi, AU Inu Yasha es un chico que ha vivido toda su vida en un circo, aprendiendo más de un oficio en el transcurso de los años, viviendo con Kouga tras la muerte de su madre. Quien le dio un collar de perlas blancas que se dividían por una especie de colmillos del mismo color cada cinco piedras. "no puedo evitar que ocurra, este collar te ayudara a mantenerte vivo…"
1. 1

**I**

Año 2008, en unas de las ciudades de Turquía.

En una habitación donde se hallaban el living comedor y la cocina; una mujer se encontraba en cama, solo era un colchón viejo cubierto de telas maltratadas, respiraba agitada por la fiebre. Aun cuando su aspecto estaba demacrado por la enfermedad su hermosura era evidente… un niño de unos diez años entro con una botella de agua y medicina que ha ido a comprar.

– ¡Mamá! –Se hinco en la orilla sacando las píldoras para disolverlas en un poco de agua en un vaso –traje la medicina, te pondrás bien –sonreía.

La mujer le devolvía la sonrisa a su pequeño, levantando la mano y acarició el rostro de su niño, mira con añoranza su cabello y ojos.

–hijo mío… mi querido y pequeño hijo…

–mamá bebe por favor.

La mujer lo hizo despacio rogando en cada sorbo poder soportar un poco más, unos años más.

–Mi pequeño… escúchame, trae de mi cajón una bolsa de tela roja –el niño obedeció y fue buscado entre las cosas que habían en la habitación hasta que dio con ella y se la llevo.

– ¿esta?

–sí… –se comenzó a enderezar.

–Mamá debes estar acostada –le decía el niño, mas, ella no hacía caso.

–Mi pequeño –tomo la bolsa, agitada, solo el sentarse le pedía un gran esfuerzo.

Por más que pidiera más tiempo, su cuerpo le decía que ya era el momento, de adentro de la bolsa saco un collar de perlas grandes y blancas separadas por unas en forma de colmillos cada cinco piedras de las treinta, mostrándoselo le dijo

–hijo, siempre lleva esto contigo, no te lo quites por nada en el mundo…

– ¿Por qué mamá?

–solo no lo hagas, te ayudara a encontrar tu destino… recuerda… el destino no siempre es amable… pero, debes enfrentarlo… para poder seguir, jamás… te dejes vencer –lo colgó en el cuello del niño besando con todo su amor aquella pequeña frente tapada con los cabellos plateados y rebeldes, mientras él miraba extrañado el collar – ahora dormiré –se comenzó a recostar –porque no le cantas a tu madre… arrúllame como yo lo hacía contigo ¿recuerdas el poema?

–sí, el de la princesa que se va del lado de su amado ¿verdad?

–así es hijo mío… mi amado Inu Yasha.

La voz dulce del niño recitaba en arrullo placentero el poema enseñado por su madre.

– "¿de qué me sirve esta bebida de la inmortalidad a mí, ahora que nunca nos volveremos a vernos de nuevo y gasto mis días derramando las suficientes lagrimas para flotar sobre su estela?…"

La mujer sonreía. Una de las perlas comenzó a cambiar de color al tiempo que ella comenzaba a cerrar los ojos "no puedo evitar que ocurra, este collar te ayudara a mantenerte vivo… solo espero no caigas. No me odies cariño mío; tus ojos lloraran lágrimas de sangre, tu corazón pedirá clemencia… no debes flaquear, no te dejes vencer mi pequeño y amado Inu Yasha…". El niño al percatarse dejo de cantar. Se agacho cobijándola sonriente, parecía tan tranquila, beso su frente con cariño.

–recupérate pronto mamá… me iré a trabajar.

Salió del remolque que hacía de su casa caminaba a una tienda de circo que ya llevaba un año asentado ahí y el actual dueño no deseaba salir del país. Inu Yasha al ver pasar frente a él a un chico, a unos cuantos metros un poco más alto que él corriendo

– ¡Hey, no debes estar aquí! ¡Espera! –Lo comenzó a seguir – ¡te digo que pares! –el chico se detuvo e iba a voltear.

–Inu Yasha, debemos apurarnos o nos regañaran –un chico moreno dos año mayor que él lo hizo voltear al llamarlo.

–Kouga, lo sé, solo que ese sujeto… –volteo apuntando molesto, pero no estaba, lo busco sin éxito – ¿dónde rayos se metió?

–eso no importa es trabajo de los guardias… aunque yo no vi a nadie –lo tomo de la mano comenzando a irse – ¿Y ese collar?

–Me lo dio mi madre –sonrió, eran pobre y él ocupaba el dinero en medicina para su madre, por lo que ese regalo lo iba a valorar y cuidar.

–es bonito, sobre todo la perla negra.

– ¿negra?

Llegaron a dentro, las vio sorprendido de que la del medio estuviese de dicho color, intento limpiarla, pero nada, en cambió se dio cuenta de que tenía un extraño y hermoso brillo.

–ya era hora, tienen que limpiar el escenario.

–¡sí, señora! –dijeron al unísono.

–¡QUE NO SOY SEÑORA, MOCOSOS! –grito, pero, ellos ya habían corrido riéndose de ella.

–siempre que se enoja se le ven las arrugas jajaja…

–jajajaja… es verdad, Tsubaki puede ser solo cinco años mayor que yo, pero, se ve más vieja jajaja…

–se cree mucho por ser una de los que sale en la función, yo algún día seré uno de los principales.

–vaya, Inu Yasha… aspiras a alto…

–no será "arto"

–No, alto… los principales están en los columpios –apunto a lo alto de la carpa donde se hallaban los trapecios, de solo mirarlos le dio vértigo.

–bueno, pero será cuando sea grande… y es lo que deseo, volar.

–sí, claro –se burló y comenzó a limpiar el escenario.

–No te burles –le lanzo el paño con el que debía limpiar los asientos cayéndole en la cara.

–hey ¿Qué harás si el líquido cae en mis hermosos ojos cafés?

–lo siento Kouga no creí… –el paño le cayó de vuelta –hey…

–eres idiota… ponte a trabajar –le sonrió… entre juegos y risas limpiaban todo.

El padre de Kouga había llevado a la madre de Inu Yasha cuando ella aun lo tenía en su vientre, se habían criado juntos casi como hermanos a pesar del hecho de que la madre de Inu Yasha era extranjera. Kouga desde los 8 años estaba solo por la muerte accidental de su padre en uno de sus trucos de magia.

Terminaron la limpieza justo a tiempo.

–bien, Kouga hoy te quedas con nosotros ¿verdad?

–…cla…claro… –el rostro de Kouga no oculto su dolor, dándole la espalada antes de que Inu Yasha lo notara, se pusieron en camino e Inu Yasha recogió cuatro piedras.

–mira ya soy capaz de hacer malabares y he practicado un poco en la cuerda floja… también aprendí trucos de magia… le hago show a mamá, un día podríamos hacerle uno los dos, tú con tus piruetas en el aire…

–Inu Yasha.

La voz suave de su amigo lo freno dejando caer dos de las cuatro piedras al girar a verlo pues se había detenido, estaban enfrente del remolque de Inu Yasha.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? Si no quieres, no te obligare –dijo al verlo triste con la mirada en ese suelo de piedras y tierra mezclada, la gente comenzaba a ingresar al circo, la función pronto comenzaría.

–…tú… sabes que siempre estaré contigo ¿verdad?

–claro que lo sé, yo también.

–Sabes que yo te quiero… y que no importa si solo fuéramos nosotros dos… siempre te voy a cuidar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Mamá nos cuida a los dos.

–… cuando vine a buscarte, la señora Iza…

–ella estaba durmiendo ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo, mas, la cara afligida de Kouga borro su sonrisa.

–ella no volverá a despertar, Inu…

No escucho más y entro a toda prisa.

–¡MAMÁ!

La mujer estaba tal como él la había dejado, la habitación estaba oscura, su cuerpo iluminado por el sol que pasaba por la puerta, con paso tembloroso se comenzó a acercar sonrió.

–mamá… Kouga se quedara con nosotros hoy… mamá… mamá –se agacho y la meció con cuidado –…debes despertar… para que comas… mamá… mamá…

Kouga comenzó a entrar.

–lo siento, Inu…

–mamá, ¡MAMÁAAAAA…! –grito desgarrando su garganta y dejando caer sus lágrimas, la vida de la mujer se había extinguido.

Año 2016, Turquía, en Estambul, el circo se había movido no hacía mucho más de tres meses a esa localidad, después de viajar por otros lugares del país.

–hey, ¿han visto a Inu Yasha? –Kouga le preguntaba a los que se encontraban por el paso, siendo ya un joven de 19 años. Con la musculosa se denotaba su cuerpo entrenado, el moreno de ojos cafés y cabellera larga y negra tomada en una cola, era el actual mago del circo.

– ¿Dónde más? Búscalo con los gatos…

–bien…

Se fue donde estaban los gatos del circo y hay estaba acostado en medio del tigre y el león de ya dos años.

–hey, Inu Yasha.

Éste abrió los ojos y los gatos también, la cabellera plateada de Inu Yasha había crecido bastante.

Él también era parte del espectáculo, no como lo había imaginado, pero, hace menos de dos años habían traído a estos dos ejemplares e Inu Yasha había hecho que comieran y que obedecieran convirtiéndose en domador y sus rasgos resultaron ser llamativos para los espectadores. Sus ojos ambarinos y cabello no cano, no albino, sino como la plata antigua eran diferentes a los de cualquiera, aunque agradecía que ahora fuese eso, pues había hecho varios papeles en el circo como malabarista, bailarín, de payaso, mago, incluso ya había subido a los trapecios, entre otras cosas.

– ¿Qué quieres? Kouga –se comenzó a rascar la cabeza.

–solo desayunar, hoy te tocaba a ti…

–Es verdad… –se levantó caminando para salir, desde el día que Inu Yasha había quedado solo, Kouga y él habían comenzado a vivir juntos.

–No entiendo cómo lo haces –miro a los felinos que tranquilamente se acomodaban para seguir durmiendo.

–hacer qué… ya lo he dicho es intercambio…

–realmente no te entiendo.

–nada hay que entender, son animales… ellos entienden y no son tontos –al comenzar a salir se toparon con que el dueño del circo, esteba hablando con unos hombres.

– ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?

– ¿y yo qué voy a saber?

–Inu Yasha –fue llamado por el dueño y éste se acercó –lleva a estas personas con los felinos.

– ¿Quiénes son?

–protectora de animales.

Una identificación apareció frente a su cara al intentar leer las letras le bailaban, vio a las personas que estaban detrás y les dijo.

–bien, pero no necesitan dispararles, no son peligrosos… a no ser que ustedes los ataquen.

Los comenzó a guiar dentro de la carpa, tal vez ahora ellos podrían estar en un lugar mejor y él podría hacer lo que realmente quería desde chico permanecer en los trapecios.

–oigan, los vienen a buscar… los llevaran a un lugar mejor –abrió la jaula, estos se acercaron.

– ¡cuidado! –gritaron los demás, pero Inu Yasha solo los acaricio.

–tendrán una nueva casa y estarán con otros como ustedes… así que ustedes ganan ¿no creen? –se comenzó a acercar a la puerta y saliendo les comenzó a dar paso.

Los rugidos alertaban a los demás, sin embargo los felinos seguían a Inu Yasha como si nada, estando cerca de la jaula donde se lo iban a llevar uno de los que estaban cerca de ella temeroso subió el rifle alertando al tigre que se detuvo. Un disparo que logró esquivar alerto también al león, comenzaron a correr esquivando los disparos, los gritos despavoridos de los hombres ahí presentes, solo alteraban más a los animales.

–¡les dije que bajaran las malditas armas! –grito Inu Yasha que corriendo trataba de calmar a los felinos.

Los disparos seguían al igual que los gritos, sintió dos piquetes y todo se volvió negro, lo último que recuerda es a Kouga correr a él y más atrás una figura humanoide que brilla con luz propia…

Las horas pasaron e Inu Yasha se despertó en su remolque, recostado en la cama que usaban, un poco más allá se encontraba Kouga preparando unas cuantas cosas.

–mi cabeza… –se quejó sentándose en esa cama, lo que hizo voltear al moreno.

–creí que dormirías hasta mañana… ¿cómo te sientes?

–mareado… ¿Qué ocurrió?

–se los llevaron… y fuimos despedidos.

Inu Yasha miro incrédulo a su amigo.

–los felinos hicieron un gran alboroto y destrozaron bastante antes de ser dopados…

–entiendo… pero, ¿tú por qué…? –miro el suelo.

Kouga dejo lo que hacía para ir al lado de él y sentarse a su lado.

–Inu Yasha, no te preocupes por eso…

–pero…

Lo miro molesto consigo mismo en pensar que por su culpa Kouga también estuviera desempleado, la mano del moreno se posó en su cabeza.

–no pienso dejarte solo –lo abrazo dejando escapar disimuladamente un suspiro.

– ¿Qué haremos? –le pregunto dejándose abrazar.

–mañana iré a buscar trabajo, se dónde están recibiendo personas.

– ¡yo también iré!

Kouga se paró y fue a servir lo que había preparado, estar demasiado tiempo con Inu Yasha abrazado podía ser malo para él.

–es mejor que no, porque no entras a estudiar…

– ¿Qué dices?

–tienes 17 años, lo mejor es que estudies…

–no soy un estúpido, sé lo suficiente… y tendré 18 dentro de poco.

–Con excepción de leer… –el entre cejo de su amigo se juntó –espera entonces que me paguen el primer mes… –dijo sentándose en la mesa junto con un Inu Yasha que parecía molesto.

– ¿Por qué?

–tu cabello… si buscas trabajo con ese cabello pensaran que lo decoloraste, que eres un rebelde o yo que sé…

– ¡es así de nacimiento! –se paró enfadado.

–lo sé, pero… aunque le digas eso…

–No me teñiré –se sentó pesadamente en la silla cruzándose de brazos –mi madre me decía que estuviera orgulloso de mi herencia.

–por eso, no te preocupes, yo buscare trabajo… mi obstinado Inu Yasha, no me importa si eres mi mantenido.

–tampoco quiero eso… con lo que sé tratare de encontrar trabajo, tal vez en algún espectáculo, aprendí de todo en el circo, incluso a pelear contigo…

–come se enfría… mañana saldré temprano, tú decide que hacer, no me opondré –la sonrisa del muchacho saco una en él –bueno, siempre puedes ponerte de bailarín de danza del vientre estilo turco.

– ¡ni muerto! – comenzó a comer.

–no digas eso eras una gran atracción –una mirada de odio de parte de su amigo le mostro que debía dejar ese tema.

La hora de dormir para Kouga era las más complicadas, ambos dormían en la misma cama y las confusiones de Kouga aumentaban. Inu Yasha ya dormía cuando él se encontraba contemplándolo, siempre había pensado que su amigo era atractivo, pero sus sentimientos poco a poco fueron cambiando ¿desde cuándo? Desde el día que lo vio bailar en medio de un acto de magia, temía que decirle algo lo hiciera odiarlo. Lo miraba y su confusión aumentaba, dejo salir un suspiro y volteo dándole la espalda, el miedo era mayor.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó Inu Yasha, Kouga ya no estaba, él tal como lo dijo salió también a buscar trabajo, pero, como le dijo Kouga no lo contrataban. La tarde comenzaba a transcurrir, y él sentado en un parque miro su reflejo en la fuente y recordó.

–mamá, ¿cómo era papá?

Las lágrimas se habían agolpado en los ojos de su madre cuando él a los 6 años le pregunto.

–el hombre que más amo en la vida, tiene tu hermoso cabello y tu color de ojos, hijo mío… en tus venas corre de su sangre…

–Los demás niños dicen que soy raro…

–siéntete orgulloso de tus rasgos… mi querido Inu Yasha…

Las manos de su madre habían acariciado su rostro con aquella mirada que para Inu Yasha no era para él, los cálidos brazos de su madre lo rodearon, haciéndolo decidir no volver a preguntar, aunque su madre de cuando en cuando le hablaba con nostalgia pocas cosas de aquel hombre que compartía su sangre con él.

Dejo salir un suspiro al cerrar los ojos entonces vio el collar, una segundo piedra negra.

– ¿Qué le pasa a este collar? De blanco al negro.

De pronto escucho a dos hombres hablar.

–… están recibiendo para cuidador, al parecer han estado robando en la construcción nueva, quieren a alguien fuerte, lo malo es que tendría que volver a mi color de cabello, no quieren una mala imagen.

Inu Yasha suspiro y se encamino a su remolque, saco las pinturas que usaba para los actos y comenzó a pintar con eso su cabello y poniéndose fijador para cabello con el que evitaría mancharse su ropa o cuello, dejo que se secara para luego tomarlo en una cola y se miró en el espejo.

–se parece al cabello de mamá.

El reflejo de una figura apareció detrás de él asiéndolo voltear, aunque no logro ver nada

– ¿Qué rayos?

Una tercera esfera se volvió negra, sin más se fue.

Al llegar nervioso a la entrevista, entro en su turno y al salir detrás de él salió quien los estaba enlistando diciendo que el puesto estaba ocupado, la prueba se basaba en una pelea con él, solo querían a alguien fuerte e Inu Yasha se lo había demostrado con creses. Se retiró con las ganas de encontrar a Kouga y decirle que ya tenía trabajo, para ello lo fue a buscar al trabajo, bien sabía dónde estaba, barias veces le dijo que su maestro de kapoeira le había dicho que trabajara con él, Kouga le había enseñado lo que sabía para pelear. Tras verlo salir se puso enfrente.

–Tu cabello… –fue lo primero que le dijo su amigo.

–lo pinte con el maquillaje que usaba para la cara, con el que hacia las líneas en mis mejillas –se comenzaron a encaminar.

–te pareces a la señora Iza con el pelo negro… pero ¿Por qué?

–conseguí trabajo…

– ¿Cómo? ¿En qué?

–de cuidador en la nueva construcción.

– ¿estás seguro?

–claro, ¿lo dudas?

–bien, vamos a comprar la cena y una tintura… esa al lavarte se saldrá –le tomo un mechón de cabello.

–creí que…

–Le pedí prestado y el domingo nos cambiamos –dijo mostrándole los billetes.

La cara de Inu Yasha al saber que se cambiaban del remolque que para él era su única casa, no sorprendió a Kouga

–nos llevaremos todo…

Inu Yasha asintió sonriendo

–Tu collar volvió... –apunto a su collar y miro a otra parte "sinceramente el deseo de proteger esa sonrisa, me va a destruir… si tan solo pudiera matar este sentimiento que ha ido creciendo poco a poco"

–Ya son tres –las miro –no sé por qué cambian.

–o…oye, Inu Yasha…

– ¿sí? –le llamaba la atención el tono nervioso de su amigo.

– ¿Qué harías… si yo decidiera casarme? –la sorpresa en la cara de Inu Yasha se tornó en dolor.

–yo… –no fue capaz de mantenerle la vista a su amigo

Kouga no guardo su asombro y metiéndose por un callejón lo puso contra la pared.

– ¿Qué umm…? –sus labios fueron silenciados por los del moreno, un beso temeroso de parte de Kouga.

–Inu Yasha si me aceptas… jamás me iré de tu lado.

El menor estaba sorprendido, pero el escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amigo "si no lo acepto…"

–s…si –dijo mirando el suelo –si eres tú, está bien.

–Inu –le subió la cara para volverlo a besar con mimo a quien nervioso solo cerraba los ojos, al separarse no pudo evitar sonreír y decirle –olvidaba que no tienes experiencia.

–Déjame en paz –dijo molesto y sonrojado.

Nunca se había preocupado de esas cosas, siempre se metía a aprender algo más centrándose por completo en ello.

–Vamos a la tienda –le sonrió con dulzura su ahora pareja.

–s…si –"supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme… no es malo, supongo" comenzó a caminar a su lado.

"perdóname, sé que no es lo mismo que siento por ti, pero sé que lograre que te enamores de mí" pensó Kouga ofreciéndole un pequeño empujón para que se relajara y comenzaran a jugar como de costumbre.

Se introdujeron a la tienda, un pollo asado con papas fritas y la tintura negra para el cabello de Inu Yasha, en el camino conversaban animados de como seria su vida de ahora en adelante, todos sus planes e ideas eran para vivir una vida juntos. La tarde declaraba el fin de ese día. Ya comenzaban a cruzar la calle, cuando una luz los paralizo, eran las luces de un camión que se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, el ruido de la bocina y la luz cegadora les hizo contener la respiración.

Kouga veía todo en cámara lenta, quiso empujar a un paralizado Inu Yasha, pero su cuerpo no se movía, una luz oscura se desprendió del collar de Inu Yasha, que paralizado veía al frente.

Inu Yasha entre la luz fue capaz de ver una silueta, sin rostro, sin figura definida, solo era una luz más segadora que la del camión, una explosión hizo caer a Inu Yasha hacia atrás.

–¡Inu Yasha…! –grito Kouga, un dolor como si en sus ojos se clavasen cristales lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

El camión pasó y de ellos nada había.

Un agua oscura estrepitosamente se desbordo de una fuente de oro vaciándola por completo y casi mojando a una mujer que la ocupaba y cubría su rostro con un velo morado.

– ¡Maldición! –exclamo molesta –no pude finalizar mi cometido.

–mi reina, al parecer uno de ellos está protegido…

–eso es evidente, pero necesito ese collar que puede dominar el poder que es capaz de destruir todo lo existente, con el mi hijo dominara los imperios.

Se descubrió el rostro dejando ver su hermosura, aquel cabello negro azulado y sus ojos azul verdoso, su piel clara expuesta gracias a la ropa reveladora que traía puesta denotaban su belleza. Miro hacia un rincón oscuro de donde se escuchaba la voz suave de un hombre.

–debemos encontrarlos a como dé lugar…

–así será mi señora.

Cuando Inu Yasha despertó se vio en un lugar desconocido, se sentó mirando a su alrededor, parecía un bosque, pero, si miraba un poco más allá alcanzaba a ver lo que parecía un ambiente semiárido. Si no estaba mal parecía medio día, busco con la mirada a Kouga y solo encontró las bolsas de las compras que tenía amarrada a su mano.

–¡AYUDAAA…! –el grito de una niña lo hizo pararse e ir a donde lo había escuchado, encontrando a una niña de no más de 7 ó 10 años que acorralada trataba de cubrirse de una especie de gato salvaje, la niña estaba escondida entre el hueco de un árbol.

– ¡hey! –llamo la atención de aquella criatura, miro los ojos hambrientos y la herida sangrante que tenía en la pata trasera.

Rompió la bolsa y le lanzo el pollo asado. El gato salvaje la olfateo para luego tomarlo entre sus fauces e irse. Inu Yasha comenzó a acercarse a la niña que parecía petrificada.

–hey, ¿estás bien?

La niña lo miro, sus ojos se inundaron con lágrimas.

–hey, no llores, ya estás bien… –se sintió complicado al ver sus lágrimas rodar.

–¡PAPÁAAA…!

En unos segundos Inu Yasha estaba rodeado de espadas.

– ¡aléjate de la Señorita!

Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

–yo solo… –vio como un hombre se acercaba a la niña y ésta extendía los bracitos a él, el cabello de plata fina, vestido con una túnica de lino blanco, fino y pulcro sujetado con un cinto de color dorado.

–Rin ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? –la voz varonil y altiva del hombre le desagrado a Inu Yasha, mas, la niña parecía no importarle acurrucándose en su pecho mientras temblaba.

–me… me quiso comer… –dijo soltando el llanto de nuevo.

–Destácenlo –sentencio.

Por otro lado Kouga sentía lagrimas cálidas salir de sus ojos, el dolor le impedía abrirlos.

–Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha… –lo llamaba deseando escuchar una respuesta.

La sensación de sus manos le decía que no estaba tocando asfalto, sino tierra, no había sentido golpe alguno ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Inu Yasha? El imaginarse que le ocurriera algo provocaba un dolor mayor que el de sus ojos

–¡INU YASHA!

– ¡¿Quién eres?! –Escucho la voz de un hombre con autoridad y sintió el frío de la hoja de una espada en su cuello desde la espalda – ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi jardín?

–no sé dónde estoy, ni quien eres… pero, busco a un chico, mi amigo, Inu Yasha… estábamos cruzando, cuando un camión…

– ¿camión? –el tono del hombre parecía confundido

–sí, los focos nos segaron, mi cuerpo no se movía, del collar de Inu Yasha apareció un resplandor oscuro y no lo sé, sentí como si algo explotara y como si cristales se enterraran en mis ojos… nada más… no sé ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Morimos? ¿Dónde está Inu Yasha? –sintió alejarse el filo, pero no alejaba su angustia.

– ¿un resplandor oscuro de un collar?

–sé que suena a que estoy loco, pero…

–focos, camión… tus ropas son extrañas.

Kouga por el comentario se quedó escuchando

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿de dónde vienes?

–Kouga… –escucho los pasos alejarse, para luego volver a escucharlos acercarse a él –yo… Turquía.

– ¿Turquía? Kouga, levántate

El tono de orden le molestaba, pero en su condición nada podía hacer solo obedecer y rogar porque Inu Yasha estuviera bien, al pararse sintió el roce de una tela.

– ¿Qué…? –alejo el rostro del tacto y sostuvo la mano.

–tranquilo solo veré tus ojos, ¿puedes abrirlos? –soltó la mano.

–Lo intentare –comenzó poco a poco a abrirlos con dolor, viendo nublado y algo borrosa la figura de alguien frente a él, que usaba para él una especie de vestido.

–Ya veo –mojo un paño y comenzó a limpiarle los ojos con cuidado luego le vendo los ojos –lo mejor es que los dejes descansar.

– ¿eres médico? –pregunto pensando en las suavidad en el tacto de esas manos.

–no… pero eso no limita el deseo de aprender otras cosas, quiero que me hables de esas cosas extrañas que dijiste, a cambio te daré hospedaje en mi palacio.

"¿palacio?" se preguntó Kouga extrañado

–y una vez te recuperes, si encuentro interesante tu información te ayudare a buscar a tu amigo –eso si le intereso.

–trato hecho… aunque no sé qué es lo que quieres saber… a todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–soy el príncipe del imperio Babil, el príncipe Miroku.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo confundido.

–en Babil.

– ¿eres un príncipe?

–así es.

Kouga trataba de digerir la información "un príncipe… Babil… ¿Babilonia? acaso no es un país que ya no existe ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!".

Inu Yasha aun estando rodeado de espadas, mira como aquel hombre comienza a retirarse con la niña para evitar que viese esa escena.

– ¡hey, espera! ¡Yo no le hice nada, solo la ayude! –le grito tratando de avanzar, aunque solo le sirvió para darse cuenta que no eran espadas de juguete, puso su mano en el rasguño que se hizo en el cuello "esto debe ser una broma ¿Qué demonios pasa?"

Los hombres esperaban que su señor se retirara para evitarle la horrenda vista a la princesa, quien al escuchar el grito de Inu Yasha a su padre, vio sobre su hombro.

–padre, él dice la verdad… un gato salvaje fue quien me quería comer –dijo al fin tratando de dejar de llorar –no le haga daño, por favor –pidió dulcemente.

Él miro a lo lejos que se acercaba un caballo a gran velocidad, bajo a la niña cuando este freno el caballo y bajo arrodillándose ante él.

–Señor Sesshoumaru –mantuvo silencio esperando le permitiera hablar.

–Habla –ordeno.

–su señor padre lo ha mandado a buscar.

–Puedes retirarte –miro a la niña que un paso más atrás de él miraba a su salvador –libérenlo –dijo sin más.

–Que petulante –se quejó entre dientes Inu Yasha – ¡Hey, tú! ¿No piensas disculparte? Me quisiste matar sin que lo mereciera…

– ¡cuida tu lengua si no quieres perderla! –de nueva cuenta una espada amenazo su garganta, pero al ver que solo era una, golpeo con una patada el estómago del soldado y apretando el puño lo dirigió a la cara del tipo.

–¡a mí que me importa quién es! –lo noqueo.

Los otros se iban a abalanzar a él.

– ¡alto! –grito la niña caminando a Inu Yasha, el padre de la niña comenzó a voltear para ver mejor a quien antes había salvado a Rin.

El pelo negro, los ojos ambarinos le llamaron la atención, aquella decisión reflejada en su mirada preparado para luchar, casi como invitándolo, pero algo lo sorprendió un momento… miro con más detención aquellos movimientos toscos para él y la forma tan extraña de vestirse, al darse cuenta que la palabra de la pequeña eran pasada a llevar con gran agilidad apareció en medio de los que peleaban, los soldados a penas lo vieron se echaron para atrás, no así Inu Yasha que lo ataco, aunque sus golpes solo tocaban el aire, frustrándolo, un golpe en el estómago lo dejo sin aire cayendo de rodillas, sorprendiendo a los soldados al no quedar inconsciente.

–Rin les había dicho "alto" –miro molesto a sus soldados y todos se arrodillaron en petición de clemencia.

– ¿Qué… demonios? –comenzó a levantarse sujetando su estómago, aun le faltaba el aire –como si fuera a hacerte caso… al único que le haría un poco de caso es a Kouga… tú…

Otro golpe con mayor fuerza lo doblo obligándolo a devolver el contenido de su estómago, otra vez no caía inconsciente, solo de rodillas y parecía querer pararse otra vez, el entre cejo de Sesshoumaru se frunció acertando un golpe en la nuca de Inu Yasha haciéndolo caer esta vez sí inconsciente.

–Padre –la niña miro a su benefactor y a su padre.

–Traigan los caballos –ordeno.

–Padre –se preocupó de que lo fuera a dejar ahí siendo que el gato salvaje estaba por los alrededores, sin mirarla siquiera le dijo.

–no te preocupes. Tú –miro a uno de sus soldados que ya había regresado con su caballo –llévalo en tu caballo.

–si señor –dijo aun cuando no les daba gracia, lo tomo y lo acostó como si fuese un costal, para luego subirse él detrás, otro se hizo cargo de quien Inu Yasha había dejado inconsciente y Sesshoumaru se llevó a Rin frente a él que recargo su espalda en su padre sonriendo.

–Gracias papá –pronuncio en un susurro audible solo para él.

Quien llevaba a Inu Yasha se quedó un poco más atrás, pues deseaba desahogarse golpeándolo, si éste despertaba, pero desde atrás venia para su sorpresa el gato salvaje haciendo que el caballo se alertara y comenzara a correr, provocando que los demás también se dieran cuenta sembrando el caos. Sesshoumaru fue capaz de controlar su caballo junto con un grupo de sus soldados, y los demás poco a poco lo lograron con excepción de quien llevaba a Inu Yasha que era seguido por el gato salvaje, de un salto hizo caer al jinete, a la vista de todos, para luego matarlo. Inu Yasha con el galope del caballo comenzó a despertar, pero al moverse se cayó de éste.

Los otros se comenzaron a acercar, sin embargo aquel gato se paró frente a Inu Yasha mirándolos dispuesto a atacarlos. Inu Yasha al abrir por fin los ojos vio al gato que le daba la espalda amenazando a quienes lo querían llevar, miro entonces la pata del felino y más allá un cuerpo, no le costó mucho saber que pasaba.

–Hiciste que se abriera tu herida –le dijo enderezándose un poco.

El gato solo volteo para verlo cuando fue atravesado por una espada dejando por un momento helado a Inu Yasha que al buscar al culpable vio a Sesshoumaru con el brazo estirado en señal de que él la había lanzado

– ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

No hubo respuesta, solo lo vio bajar del caballo dejando a la niña arriba y comenzar a caminar hacia él.

– ¡te estoy hablando! ¡Él solo me ayudo porque le di de comer! ¡Los felinos son orgullosos y odian deberle nada a nadie!

–deberías cuidar tu boca ante el amo Sesshoumaru –le dijo uno de los soldados.

Sesshoumaru saco la espada que en un movimiento sacudió la sangre de esta.

– ¡no me puede importar menos!

–Será mejor que guardes silencio –le dijo Sesshoumaru.

– ¡primero muerto que obedecerte! ¡No sé dónde mierda estoy, ni qué paso con Kouga, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que no soy de aquí! ¡Puede que seas un Señor o Amo de estas tierras, pero nada tiene que ver conmigo!

–llévense a Rin a mi palacio –les ordeno.

Y cuando se fueron giro a ver a un Inu Yasha que seguía gritándole que no era nada para él.

–si no quieres escucharme, déjame ir.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar hacia él.

– ¡¿quieres pelear?! –se puso en guardia –antes me tomaste desprevenido.

–¡cuántas veces debo decirte que te calles! –lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que callera arrodillado –escoria como tú no entiende nada, ¿Qué te deje ir? No seas estúpido, ¿sabes lo que tienes en el cuello?

Inu Yasha miro su collar dándose cuenta que estaban las perlas todas negras.

–pero ¿Qué…?

–por ese collar te comenzaran a cazar… no dudo que esa bruja tenga que ver, hablaste de alguien, dalo por muerto.

–¡jamás! –le grito quedando agitado, el solo pensar que Kouga estuviera muerto lo angustiaba –voy a encontrarlo y nos iremos de éste…

– ¿sabes cómo?

Inu Yasha se quedó callado el tono de ese hombre lo enervaba no podía decir que tuviera sentimiento alguno.

–Te quedaras en mi palacio –sentencio.

– ¿Por qué tengo…? –sus luces fueron apagadas por un golpe en su estómago ya adolorido.

–No perderé la llave para cambiar esa estúpida predicción, no sé qué capricho del destino te trajo a estar en mis territorios –lo tomo poniéndoselo en el hombro –pero no dejare pasar la oportunidad de conseguir el poder que deseo.

Al llegar vio a Rin siendo regañada por su aya, la anciana Kaede. Un hombre de avanzada edad se acercó a él.

–amo Sesshoumaru, eso… –se quedó mirando lo que traía en el hombro su amo.

–Jaken, abre la puerta –le ordeno estando cerca de su habitación, aun cuando le sorprendió lo hizo, solo basto una mirada de su amo luego de entrar para que el entendiera que deseaba que cerrara la puerta.

Justo cuando la puerta se cerró tiro a Inu Yasha a su cama, viéndolo rebotar quedando su cabello estrellado en el colchón, tomo un momento para observarlo, la extrañas ropas para él, el pantalón de tela negro, la camisa en color perla desabrochada los primeros botones y esa chaqueta del ambo que Inu Yasha se había puesto para ir a buscar trabajo, se acercó para tocar la tela de estos extraños vestidos, no supo definir de qué tela eran, fue a tocar el collar y una corriente hizo que retirara la mano.

Inu Yasha comenzó a abrir los ojos.

– ¿Qué de…? –se alejó de él al verlo tan cerca, y miro su alrededor – ¿Dónde…?

–En mi palacio –lo interrumpió mirando aun sus dedos –para ser exactos en mi dormitorio –lo miro.

–no me vengas con que eres raro… ¿Qué me estabas haciendo?

Sesshoumaru se paró de la cama mirándolo con molestia.

–tu collar… si me lo entregas, te dejare libre.

Inu Yasha toco el collar.

–pero si es como se supone solo el portador elegido puede usar su poder.

–No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, pero este collar es importante para mí, no te lo daré –lo miro desafiante.

–eso creí… te ofrezco un trato: trabaja para mí y podrás buscar tranquilamente a tú amigo, incluso dejare que ocupes de mis hombres –le dijo confiado de que no rechazaría, pero…

–No –dijo sin pensarlo Inu Yasha bajándose de la cama.

– ¿Qué? –se molestó quien lo veía caminar a la salida –no sabes que puedo hacer que te ejecuten.

El cuerpo de Inu Yasha se cimbro por un momento

–alzaste la mano contra un noble.

–noble… claro y lo volvería hacer ¡si éste me quiere matar sin que lo merezca!

–¡estás en mis territorios, fácilmente puedo hacer que te azoten por eso!

–¡vaya maldito príncipe que eres! ¡Usas tu poder para amenazarme en vez de usarlo para algo de provecho!

–¡ ¿Qué estás diciendo?! –lo iba a golpear por su insolencia, pero…

–¡ACASO LOS NOBLES NO DEBEN PROTEGER A LOS PLEBEYOS!

Sesshoumaru guardo silencio por un momento, la sorpresa de aquellas palabra lo había consternado bajo la mano con la que lo golpearía.

–mi madre cada vez que hablaba de mi padre decía que él siempre velaba por el bien de los que lo necesitaran.

– ¿tu padre es noble?

–mi madre siempre hablaba de él como un hombre de poder, no lo conocí y yo no lo soy…

Miro la espaciosa alcoba del príncipe, aquella cama King en la que había estado acostado, el sillón forrado de terciopelo, las alfombras de seguro tejidas a mano, el mármol que cubría las murallas, pisos y pilares, los diseños hechos a mano en oro, la plancha de plata pulida que hacía de espejo de cuerpo entero y llego al dueño de todo eso, la tiara en su frente de oro que sujetada en sus oídos les daba la imagen de que fueran en puntas, una luna hecha de lapislázuli se veía en su frente, los rasgos de aquel hombre de mirada dorada y afilada, eran suaves al tiempo que varoniles, "perfecto" fue el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de Inu Yasha, las marcas en sus mejillas solo lo hacían ver sobrenatural, los aros de oro, al igual que los collares, anillos, brazaletes y pulseras que engarzados con piedras preciosas, no hacían más que realzar su belleza, se sentía fuera de lugar casi como si fuera un crimen que él, alguien que no tiene nada, estuviera ahí parado cerca de ese perfecto espécimen de hombre, entre más lo pensaba más le molestaba. Sesshoumaru camino hacia un baúl y sacando algo se lo tiro a la cara a Inu Yasha.

– ¡¿Qué estas…?! –al verlo se dio cuenta que era un traje…

–Cámbiate, si andas con esos extraños ropajes estarás en peligro –Inu Yasha lo miro extrañado –salvaste a Rin, ese es el pago… iré a la ciudad, te dejare ahí –también parecía molesto.

– ¿Por qué tengo que creerte? ¿Por qué voy a estar en peligro según tú?

–no tengo porque responderte, sino lo quieres me da igual, solo estoy pagando la deuda de mi hija –la voz mal humorada del príncipe hizo que Inu Yasha se lo volviera a pensar mirando la fina tela, pero su orgullo hizo que la tirara a la cama.

–no la necesito.

Sesshoumaru estaba comenzando a perder los estribos con ese mocoso tan estúpido.

–Bien –dijo para luego comenzar a salir de su habitación con cara de pocos amigos –sal, te dejaremos en la ciudad –le dijo en tono de orden.

Salió y vio a la niña que se había cambiado el vestido y enjoyada al igual que Sesshoumaru, ahora si parecía una princesa, todo el lugar era impresionantemente ostentoso para Inu Yasha, claro era un palacio. Los seguía desde atrás, mirando a la niña que al mirar a ese hombre sonreía aun cuando el otro parecía estar más que fastidiado. Todo le parecía extraño: las vestimentas, el palacio, el que aun usaran espadas. Toco su cuello donde tenía el rasguño "si tan solo Kouga estuviera aquí, él sabría que hacer…" las palabras de Sesshoumaru diciéndole que lo diera por muerto erizaron su piel "espero que este bien" al salir y ver qué era lo que los llevaría freno de golpe, un par de carros tirados por caballos.

– ¿carros? –dijo casi sin voz.

Podía no tener muchos estudios, pero sabía lo que eran, las películas romanas le habían enseñado, gustaba de los documentales antiguos de diferentes civilizaciones, nunca entendió por qué le llamaba la atención las guerras de esas épocas antiguas, tal vez porque a su madre le gustaba, pero ahora no lo emocionaba ver un carro, miro alrededor sin encontrar nada que le fuese conocido "¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!"

– ¿Qué esperas? –le dijo el anciano que paso por su lado.

Sesshoumaru ayudo a subir a Rin al carro, miro de reojo a un preocupado chico que seguía a Jaken al otro carro.

–padre ¿Qué pasara con él? No se ve bien –se preocupó la niña.

El mayor la miro y subió comenzando a mover el carro.

–no te preocupes por eso.

La niña miraba a un ensimismado Inu Yasha que los seguía arriba del carro con Jaken.

Al llegar a la ciudad su consternación creció más aun, las calles estaban hechas de piedras, unas murallas separaban una parte de la ciudad con la otra, el horizonte declaraba el desierto a lo lejos de aquella montaña.

– ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! –no pudo evitar gritar.

–Cálmate… –le sugirió Jaken que había saltado ante el grito –estás en el imperio Hitit del gran rey Inu no Taisho.

Inu Yasha sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Cruzaron las murallas y el anciano continuo.

–estas son las murallas que dividen la ciudad imperial de la ciudad de los comunes. El príncipe Sesshoumaru fue llamado por su padre al gran templo, pues hoy es el día que mi amo será reconocido como heredero del gran rey Inu no Taisho –los ojos del anciano brillaban emocionado, pero para Inu Yasha todo eso no le podía importar menos, quería saber dónde estaba.

Un edificio de grandes proporciones lo sorprendió aún más que la cantidad de gente que estaba reunida, bien podía pensar que era todo el pueblo, pero al ver las puertas de aquel gran templo vio de pie a un hombre que aun cuando se encontraba a metros de él lo paralizaba con su presencia, sin embargo, más que asustarlo lo maravillaba sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Los carros se detuvieron y él aun lo miraba, y como si ese hombre sintiese la mirada de él, dirigió la suya a él. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Inu Yasha y más al ver que parecía querer acercarse, pero, una mujer de elegantes ropas recatadas lo detuvo e hizo que lo dejara de mirar.

–no seas igualado niño, ¿Cómo te atreves a mirar al rey a la cara sin su consentimiento?

–Y… y a mí que me importa –aún se sentía intimidado y emocionado, una mezcla extraña de sensaciones, miro de reojo donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru, definitivamente era su hijo, se encontraba saludando a unos hombres sentados en unas sillas a los pies de la escaleras.

–Mi padre ya me dijo, pero quédese a la ceremonia –la niña se había acercado a él y con una gran sonrisa se lo pedía, cómo decirle que no.

–bien…

Desde arriba Inu no Taisho miraba en la dirección de aquel al lado de la pequeña niña sonriente, y junto a él la mujer que al ver lo que su esposo veía en su rostro se vio el asombro, era a quien había traído y traía puesto el collar, miro hacia las sombras del templo para luego devolver la vista. Rin lo había puesto junto a Jaken y ella.

–Sesshoumaru –la voz grabe de su padre lo llamo y este se puso frente al primer escalón –haciende a la gloria y ven ante mí –este comenzó a subir escalón por escalón.

–tu padre es el primogénito.

–no, no lo es…

–entonces porque tiene que ser reconocido –pregunto Inu Yasha sin dejar de mirarlo.

–eso no es de tu incumbencia –le reclamo Jaken.

–una profecía de un oráculo dijo que padre sería quien trajera a la representación de…

–Princesa Rin, no creo que deba hablar esto con un extraño como… –la regaño.

–con que una profecía –lo interrumpió Inu Yasha, cada vez entendía menos donde estaba.

–sí, padre tiene que demostrar su valía… el desea un país sin guerras, un país pacífico –se sorprendió, no lo creía –bueno, mi padre jamás lo ha dicho, pero yo creo que es por eso –eso si lo creía posible, que solo era la ilusión de su hija.

Estando Sesshoumaru ya en la mitad del camino Inu Yasha comenzó a retirarse chocando con alguien que cubierto con una capa se veía un poco más bajo que él.

–lo siento.

–No, yo lo lamento –a Inu Yasha lo confundió la voz dolida de ésta persona.

– ¿estás bien? No te lastime ¿o sí?

– ¿he? no… yo… lo siento –termino de decir en el mismo tono, golpeándolo en el estómago con el mango de la espada que traía bajo la capa que lo cubría por completo.

– ¿Qué…? –iba a defenderse, pero, un piquete de una aguja lanzada cual dardo, apago sus luces.

– ¿Por qué te entrometes? Yura –miro hacia uno de los tejados de las casas donde se encontraba una mujer con ropas ligeras, cabello corto y negro, que jugaba con unas agujas tan delgadas como cabellos entre sus dedos.

–Parecía que necesitabas ayuda –salto, cayendo sin problemas cerca de él – ¿Por qué lo capturas?

–no es de la incumbencia de un asesino del desierto.

–¡Que frío! ¡Tú eras uno también! ¡Tú eras nuestro…! –la espada en su garganta la callo.

–Prefieres que corte tu lengua Yura –dijo en un suspiro de desagrado quitando la espada.

–¡No te volveré a ayudar! –le grito furiosa.

–Ten –le lanzo un cráneo rojo a las manos –para tu colección –le dijo a una sorprendida chica que se le iluminaron los ojos, retirándose feliz –sinceramente, preferiría morir –se inclinó dónde Inu Yasha, despejo su frente con su mano –lo siento, pero tu destino ya está sellado… llévenselo –les dijo a unos hombres que estaban ocultos.

Sesshoumaru al llegar un escalón por debajo de su padre se inclinó, el silenció solemne se interrumpió por la voz del rey.

–Sesshoumaru, tercer hijo del gran rey. Aun cuando no has logrado cambiar la visión del oráculo, has mostrado en combate tu valía, tienes mi admiración –Sesshoumaru se sentía dichoso con las palabras de su padre –ahora, el senado o tú, mi reina ¿tienen algo que decir?

–Yo, mi amado y adorado rey –hablo dulcemente la reina unos pasos detrás de él haciendo que volteara a verla.

–Esa bruja –reclamo Rin entre dientes.

–No debe decir esas cosas, princesa Rin –la regaño Jaken, aun cuando él pensaba de la misma manera "¿con qué saldrá a hora esa bruja?"

Rin miro a su lado dándose cuenta de que su salvador ya no estaba, miro a todos lados, pero nada, suspiro, ni siquiera le pudo preguntar el nombre, devolvió la mirada a su padre.

La reina se encontraba al lado del rey.

–siento que aún no está listo para esto, mi visión, mandada por los dioses, así lo decía.

–Así te lo han dicho –dijo en tono casi seco.

–Sí, mi rey –se inclinó en reverencia ante él.

– ¿acaso el senado piensa lo mismo? –miro a los hombres que se encontraban sentados a los pies del templo.

–yo apoyo a la reina –se puso de pie uno y a él lo siguieron otros.

–el senado está dividido –miro a los cielos y luego a su hijo que aun hincado ante él esperaba sus palabras –de esta manera no se puede continuar –un disgusto se apodero de Inu no Taisho y de Sesshoumaru, sin embargo al estar en esa situación nada podían hacer, el rey en estas cosas no tenía poder por si solo –Sesshoumaru levántate –éste lo hizo sin alzar la vista –frente a los dioses, aun no eres digno de ser uno de mis herederos, desciende –lo dejo descender altivo hasta la mitad –Sesshoumaru –lo detuvo –inclínate y mírame –Sesshoumaru obedeció –aun cuando para los dioses todavía no eres apto para ser uno de mis herederos, para mí ya eres apto para regresarte el título de príncipe, mi casa es tu casa… me has mostrado tu lealtad todos estos años.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse al igual que la reina. Le había quitado el titulo como tal, por la visión que siendo su hijo lo llevaría a la muerte… siendo obligado por el senado a hacerlo vivir fuera del palacio imperial como cualquier otro noble, convirtiéndose en general de una división de las tropas y ahora general.

–Príncipe Sesshoumaru, general de las tropas resguardadas por el dios de las tempestades, tienes mi reconocimiento y el de nuestro reino –alzo las manos al pueblo que ovacionaron al rey –estas a la mitad del camino, espero pronto tenerte en la gloria hijo.

–No lo defraudare, rey padre –la sonrisa de su padre le arrebato una a él.

–ve con los dioses, hijo mío.

Inclino la cabeza y se levantó para comenzar a bajar, dirigió su mirada a su hija y sirviente que lloraban emocionados, pero no vio a ese muchacho irritante para él, al bajar miro hacia los del senado y estos inclinaron su cabeza. Se dirigió a los carros y su mirada paseo por los alrededores.

–Él se fue padre –le dijo la niña.

–no lo busco a él Rin –le dijo subiéndola y él detrás para comenzar a irse "que estúpido" pensó e hizo que los caballos se movieran.

En otro lugar Inu Yasha comenzó a despertar se sobo el cuello y escaneo el lugar con la mirada, suspiro al ver que era otro lugar desconocido, uno de sus pies se encontraba encadenado a la muralla, parecía un calabozo "esto es una maldita pesadilla" pensó dejando salir un suspiro, aun no se creía nada de las cosas que estaban pasando, todo le era tan irreal ¿poderes? ¿Príncipes? ¿reyes? Todo le parecía absurdo, pero aun sentía la fría hoja de las espadas en su cuello y los golpes que había recibido y el grillete que apresaba su tobillo. Tomo su collar "madre ¿Dónde estoy? ¿acaso este collar me trajo? Y si es así ¿también trajo a Kouga? Ya no quiero ni pensar" la angustia comenzó a sobre cogerlo.

–¡Maldito sea, ese estúpido Sesshoumaru! –escucho la voz de una mujer acercarse, miro el grillete que mantenía cautivo su pies y sonrió, el haber vivido en el circo le había enseñado varias cosas.

Las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso a la reina y a quien lo había llevado, con desconcierto miraban el lugar y el grillete desarmado.

–no puede ser, necesito ese collar ¿Cómo…? –El sonido del rechinar de la puerta la interrumpió en su asombro, miraron en esa dirección viendo como este del otro lado se reía con la puerta ya cerrada mirándolos por la pequeña apertura –¡TÚ!

– ¿Qué les pareció mi magia? –se burló y comenzó a correr, no sabía hacia donde debía ir, pero estaba seguro que no debía quedarse ahí.

Los gritos de esa mujer furiosa no demoraron, le recordaba a Tsubaki.

Los soldados comenzaron a seguirlo por la orden dada por la reina.

–maldición esto parece un laberinto…

Vio una escala y sin pensarlo la subió, los guardias le pisaban los talones, saliendo encontró unos jardines y al mismo hombre que antes había visto, el padre de Sesshoumaru, por un momento se sintió paralizado, no obstante, los pasos de los guardias de inmediato lo hicieron reaccionar e iba a pasarlo. Pero lo sostuvo del brazo volteo a verlo. La cara de una mujer joven y hermosa se sobrepuso en la cara de Inu Yasha dejando al rey atónito y haciendo que lo soltara, mirándolo irse, la guardia salió al igual que la reina.

–¡mi rey! –lo llamo la reina sorprendida de verlo ahí.

–explícame esto Kaguya ¿Quién es ese chico?

–Ese chico, mi señor, si no lo devolvemos a donde pertenece traerá muchas desgracias –se acercó a su esposo que parecía mirar a la nada, a un recuerdo lejano y doloroso. La reina no podía perderlo "ese tipo tiene la llave a mi deseo, si cae en las manos de otro…"

–devolverlo –repitió para comenzar a retirarse el rey "Izayoi, desde las tierras de Nergal has enviado a alguien para traer de regreso tu recuerdo", se detuvo y volteo para decirle –no, tráele ante mí –la mirada del rey detuvo todo intento de persuadirlo, estaba decidido a que se hiciera así, solo fue capaz de hacer una reverencia como aprobación "hare que te arrepientas de haber aparecido frente a mí"

Inu Yasha corría con todas sus fuerzas tratando de hacer distancia, pero cada vez habían más guardias tras él, cansado se metió entre unos árboles, agotado, tomo el collar regalado por su madre recordando las palabras de Sesshoumaru "por ese collar te comenzaran a cazar…" presiono sus ojos "¿Qué fue lo que me diste? Madre".

–¡AHÍ ESTÁ! –el grito de uno de los soldados lo sobresalto con miedo intento escapar solo para ver que estaba rodeado.

Por otro lado Sesshoumaru ya había llegado a su palacio y Jaken ya se encargaba de comunicar a todos la noticia de que su señor volvía a tener el título de príncipe, pero por ahora algo molestaba al príncipe que entrando vio a su hija ir con Kaede, aun si intentaba que no le molestara lo hacía, acostumbrado a que todo se hiciera como él lo quería "¿cuál es el problema de ese mocoso? Acaso no le dije que lo ayudaría con encontrar a quien buscaba… ¿Por qué rechazo? Quien más que yo puede proveerle ayuda ¿Cómo se atreve a rechazarme? A mí, él príncipe de estas tierras" entre más lo pensaba más le molestaba.

–Algo le molesta amo bonito –se le acerco Jaken, él lo vio como quien veía a un adefesio y lo era –hay algo qué pueda hacer por usted –el príncipe camino unos pasos y comenzó a decirle sin detenerse.

–ve al acantilado y mide su profundidad.

–el acantilado, pero amo bonito ¿Cómo lo mido?

–lánzate desde la cima.

–oh, cla… –Jaken se detuvo de golpe y comenzando a llorar –que cruel amo bonito, eso es muy cruel de su parte… yo, Jaken… su sirviente más leal se siente muy triste…

–Ya es suficiente.

Una invisible sonrisa se le vio en la comisura de los labios haciendo que pobre de su sirviente se sintiera peor. Salió a sus jardines, una puntada en su pecho lo hizo detenerse, se acercó a los establos.

–Hakudoshi, trae a mi caballo.

–si señor –el muchacho de tez clara, cabello blanco y ojos violetas trajo consigo a un caballo, los ojos del animal de pelaje castaño y crin verde azulosa se fijaron en su dueño para luego inclinarse ante él.

En veloz galope recorrió las calles como si su caballo volara "¿Por qué tengo este punzar en mi pecho? ¿Por qué la cara de ese sujeto no se aparta de mi mente? Malditos ojos orgullosos" sus manos dirigían las riendas con gran precisión.

Por otro lado, la mirada orgullosa de Inu Yasha no declinaba, había peleado con varios, pero eran demasiados, terminaron por amordazarlo y amarrar sus manos se encontraba cansado, no había comido o bebido nada, sumando a eso que no ha descansado realmente. El cansancio era demasiado sobretodo el estrés. Lo llevaron a un almacén cerca del palacio imperial, lanzándolo a los pies de alguien. Inu Yasha al verse en esa posición comenzó a con esfuerzo enderezarse; no estaría de rodillas, ni a los pies de nadie, tambaleante lo logro y alzo la vista a quien estaba frente a él.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme a la cara si mi consentimiento? –dijo molesto, ante la mirada orgullosa y molesta que le brindaba el menor – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme tú que no eres nada?! –le grito.

Inu Yasha sintió su cuerpo temblar y por inercia desvió la mirada, le temía, la presencia de ese hombre era intimidante, mucho más que la de su hijo.

–Arrodíllate –le dijo, pero no obedeció – ¡Arrodíllate! –le grito molesto.

El cuerpo de Inu Yasha tembló visiblemente y sus piernas flaquearon por un momento, mas, no se arrodillo, enervado alzo la mano para abofetearlo y obligarlo que se arrodillara, Inu Yasha al ver la acción por la sombra solo apretó los ojos y manos "alzar la mano ante un noble es pena de muerte" las palabras de Sesshoumaru le hacían detener el impulso de luchar, y menos contra quien su instinto le grita es más fuerte que él. El rey apretó la mano pues no era capaz de golpearlo, de pronto un bullicio llamo su atención.

–príncipe Sesshoumaru…

–¡que me den paso!

La voz de su hijo venia de afuera del almacén, Inu Yasha dirigió la vista a la puerta dándole la espalda al rey, que sintiéndose agraviado tomo su espada.

–¡padre! –grito y este lo miro molesto.

Sesshoumaru se arrodillo.

–padre este hombre, por favor regrésamelo –todos estaban sorprendidos –él salvo a mi hija, le debo y…

Inu no Taisho entendía que quería decir su hijo.

–Retírense –les dijo a los soldados que sin demora los dejaron solos –solo necesitas el collar.

–Ha salvado a mi hija, le debo –repitió –lo he nombrado mi consejero.

Inu Yasha en medio de ellos no entendía nada.

–levántate Sesshoumaru –él se levantó – ¿tu consejero? ¿Qué consejo te puede dar alguien como él?

–él ve la vida de una forma diferente, te hace cuestionarte las cosas…

–Quítale la mordaza –Sesshoumaru se acercó a Inu Yasha y se la quitó, susurrándole "solo habla cuando te pregunte algo" las marcas en su boca mostraban cuan firme había tenido puesta la mordaza.

–dime, qué harías si alguien trae a ti recuerdos desagradables del pasado… emociones que creías muertas, heridas que pensaste sanadas… ¿Qué harías con esa persona?

Inu Yasha subió la vista clavando su mirada en los ojos del rey que lo miraba con dolor y odio a la vez, se obligó a dar un paso.

–… avanzar –el rey no comprendió –si al ver una persona que se parece a otra que me ha dañado de alguna forma en el pasado y el sufrimiento vuelve con su recuerdo, es porque jamás lo supere… pero que culpa tiene esa persona que me hizo recordarla… es como acusar a un bebe por el crimen de su padre al violar a su madre –los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par –todos conocemos personas que nos lastiman, que nos mienten, engañan y abandonan, pero es acaso ¿imposible ver los buenos momentos?

–Sesshoumaru tu consejero no es más que un niño idealista –dijo al escucharlo.

– ¿Idealista? –repitió Inu Yasha –no, solo me canse de odiar… odie mi pobreza que me quito a mi madre a una corta edad, odie a mi padre por no estar para mi madre y para mí, odie mi destino y el tener que ser una carga para un niño solo dos años mayor que yo… pero de nada me serbia odiar todo, qué importaba, las cosas no iban a cambiar… tome todo mi odio y lo centre en aprender nuevas cosas…

– ¿dejar de odiar?

– ¿de qué le sirve el odio? ¿No es solo para lastimarse más a usted mismo? esa persona ya no está ¿verdad? –La mirada del monarca era distante, Inu Yasha sonrió –sino ha podido olvidar a esa persona, tal vez es porque no le odia –la expresión de sorpresa en el rey desconcertó hasta a su hijo –tal vez solo está molesto, con deseos de saber ¿Por qué? Uno jamás termina de conocer a la gente, pero al mismo tiempo uno puede saber que es capaz de hacer.

–a veces las personas te defraudan –dijo con dolor.

–no es así.

–explícate.

Sí, le resultaba interesante como perturbador al ver que era fácil ser sincero con ese niño, le hacía recordar que era humano, el deseo de verlo doblegado había menguado solo por escucharlo hablar.

–no son las personas las que nos defraudan, sino el juicio erróneo que hacemos de ellas…

–Nos defraudamos a nosotros mismos –concluyo el monarca.

–así es.

–Puedes llevártelo… –miro a su hijo –como has dicho ve la vida de otra manera y te hace replantearte lo que crees… solo espero no sea como quien había conocido con el mismo don.

–tendré cuidado padre.

El rey miro a su hijo y a Inu Yasha retirarse, ciertamente le hacía eco las palabras de Inu Yasha y otras que volvían a él como susurro "permítase llorar mi rey, que es su dolor el que lo ahoga, permita que la luz lo abrace para que la oscuridad lo deje en paz… pero debe saber que debe dejar que la herida este al descubierto para que pueda sanar" aun sentía los cálidos brazos que lo rodearon ese día, cuando se sintió humano, cuando su frio encontró un calor que le pudo menguar.

Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha ya casi salían de los almacenes, Inu Yasha estaba unos pasos más atrás del príncipe estaba agotado, se detuvo aun tenía sus manos atadas.

– ¿Por qué rayos quieren todos con mi collar? –pregunto mirando con desafió al príncipe.

– ¿la reina también busca tu collar? –volteo Sesshoumaru.

–tú no eres diferente… si solo él… –dijo apoyándose en una de las murallas.

–voy a soltarte las manos… ¿deseas saber si está vivo?

La pregunta lo hizo temblar siendo notorio para el mayor que desataba las cuerdas

–piensa en esa persona.

Inu Yasha cerró los ojos, Sesshoumaru con una mano saco de entre su cinto un espejo y lo puso frente al rostro del muchacho, asomo la cara por un costado para poder ver bien.

–abre los ojos y di su nombre.

–Kouga –dijo abriendo los ojos temeroso de lo que pasaría.

En el espejo se reflejó a su amigo, que con ropas similares a las de Sesshoumaru se encontraba de pie, el moreno parecía hablarle a alguien, pero tenía los ojos vendados.

–sus ojos… ¿Qué le ocurrió? –se asustó.

–no lo sé… que un plebeyo como tú mire a la nobleza a la cara con esa mirada desafiante es algo…

–Yo creo que se creen mucho –dijo molesto.

–no dudo que él no haya tenido suerte, y a él por mirar a un noble a los ojos se los arrancaran, algunos países hacen eso.

Inu Yasha parecía estar temblando y sus ojos a punto de derramarse, sin aviso comenzó a correr a la salida "Kouga… no es verdad, tus ojos…"

– ¡hey! Maldición –corrió tras de él si hacia un escándalo ahí sería un gran problema, logro sostenerlo del brazo – ¿Dónde crees que vas?

–…Kouga…voy… –decía agitado sus lágrimas se deslizaban.

–ni siquiera sabes donde está.

–No me importa… yo… por favor –tomo las ropas del príncipe apoyando la frente en ese pecho –si algo le pasa a Kouga… yo…

–Él está vivo, no te basta –este meneo la cabeza –por ahora confórmate con eso –lo miraba y no entendía ¿Por qué era tan vulnerable por ese hombre? "tienes fiebre y aun así quieres correr a él sin siquiera saber dónde está" –no puedo saber dónde está, pero no está en este país.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –lo miro con ojos acuosos, la cara de Inu Yasha lo sorprendió por un momento.

–las telas de esa calidad solo pueden ser pagadas por gente noble de alto rango y su cinto tenía un emblema que no pertenece a ninguna de las armadas de este país.

– ¿emblema? –repitió confundido.

–no puedo dejar que te vayas, necesito tu collar.

Inu Yasha lo miro con desprecio alejándose de él.

–pero a diferencia de la reina lo necesito con su portador, a cambio, buscare a… él y los enviare de regreso a su hogar.

–déjame… déjame verlo una vez más –pidió en tono suave.

–una vez por día confórmate con eso –comenzó a caminar molesto, se detuvo al no escucharlo caminar – ¿Qué esperas?

Inu Yasha comenzó a caminar ¿Qué más podía hacer?

–espero tu palabra sea lo que tienes con más valor –dijo caminando a su par.

Sesshoumaru tomo su brazo y su quijada obligándolo a verlo.

–ante los mil dioses Hitit juro encontrar a quien buscas y regresarlos a sus hogares, que los dioses sean mis testigos de este juramento, si no lo cumplo que las desgracias y calamidades caigan sobre mí, pero si me traicionas de alguna manera que en ti y los tuyos sean las desgracias –lo soltó y continuo su camino.

Inu Yasha lo siguió en silencio aun lo perturbaba la imagen de Kouga, pero aquel acto de ese hombre lo había sorprendido. Estando en la puerta lo miro ir a donde estaba el caballo, una interrogante se formó en su cabeza ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?

– ¡hey! ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?

Las manos de Sesshoumaru se detuvieron de acomodar las riendas de su caballo, él también se lo preguntaba, su cuerpo solo se movió, algo dentro de él le gritaba donde ir…

–tu collar… –termino por decir era la única explicación que encontraba, era atraído por el collar.

Inu Yasha toco el collar comenzando a bajar los escalones de piedra que daban a las afueras del palacio del rey. Un mareo lo detuvo cuando aún le quedaban poco más de la mitad, apretó los ojos sosteniendo su cabeza su vista se borró sintiendo sus piernas debilitarse, trato de seguir bajando…

– ¿Cuánto más…? –no pudo decir más al ver el cuerpo de aquel chico caer.

Soltó las riendas de su caballo y en un momento estuvo en las escaleras sosteniendo a quien por poco cae desde poco más de 10 escalones. Temblaba febril con la respiración agitada. El pecho de Sesshoumaru dolía oprimido lo tomo en brazos comenzando a bajar los escalones viendo que en el final se encontraba la clara marca de su pisada al dar un salto para subir dichas escaleras miro al inconsciente que parecía balbucear.

–Kou…ga –fue lo que le pudo escuchar.

Dejando salir un suspiro Sesshoumaru lo puso como si fuera un costal y subió el después tomando las riendas comenzó a cabalgar. ¿Quién ese Kouga? ¿Por qué lo llama aun estando así de débil? ¿un hermano? ¿un amigo? ¿Su pareja? Miro la espalda del inconsciente "su pareja" pensó al recordar la expresión en el rostro de Inu Yasha, aquellas lágrimas y la genuina preocupación, tan expresivo como un niño en la pureza de sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a su palacio vio a Rin que estaba con Kaede y un poco más atrás su sirviente.

– ¿Cómo lo ha encontrado? –pregunto Rin, pero Sesshoumaru nada dijo y se fue dándole señal a Jaken para seguirle –padre está algo extraño, ¿no lo cree? Señora Kaede.

–princesa, el príncipe Sesshoumaru tiene sus razones para hacer las cosas, déjele solo.

Subiendo a la segunda planta entro a una de las habitaciones que Jaken abriera para él. Dentro Sesshoumaru había tirado a Inu Yasha a la cama, este tenía fiebre, no quería que otros supieran del collar, aunque muchos eran ignorantes de esos temas no quería arriesgarse, tras suspirar con desagrado comenzó a quitarle la ropa tan extraña para él, la chaqueta del ambo, la corbata, la camisa, los extraños zapatos y los calcetines, pero lo que más le extrañaba eran lo que cubría sus piernas, sin saber cómo quitar el cinturón pues no era como los que conocía, no veía que traspasara el extraño material del cinturón y aun si tiraba no lograba deshacerlo, tras intentar unas cuantas veces decidió dejarlo, molesto quiso arrancarlo, pero se detuvo, con verlo se dio cuenta que tenía un cuerpo entrenado, ni una pisca de grasa, entendía porque en el primer golpe no había caído, humedeció un paño y comenzó a limpiarle el cuerpo a quien contraía sus músculos al sentir el frio paño dejando salir un suave quejido, el pecho sopesaba agitado, un cuerpo trabajado pero no demasiado marcado; su mano detuvo su labor, miro el rostro del inconsciente aquellos labios que entre abiertos dejaban salir la agitada respiración, sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre y esos ojos orgullosos que ahora estaban cerrados y se apretaban… su mano viajo a quitarle los cabellos del rostro, pero antes de que lo tocara…

–…kou…ga… –murmuro Inu Yasha deteniéndolo.

Sesshoumaru tomo el paño para luego dejarlo en su frente.

Las horas pasaron y cuando Inu Yasha despertó dio un salto aun pensando que lo estaban cazando, el paño cayo en sus piernas, se dio cuenta que no tenía puesto más que el pantalón con el cinturón, miro el rededor, no reconoció la habitación. Levantándose se puso la camisa y salió, encontrándose con un pasillo y frente a él unas ventanas, mirando con recelo miro un jardín interno.

–Veo que despertaste –escucho la voz del sirviente de Sesshoumaru y recordó lo sucedido.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto.

–en el palacio del príncipe Sesshoumaru, niño ignorante.

–y ¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru?

– ¡insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo solo por su nombre?!

–… no me interesan las cosas de este lugar… me llevaras con él ¿o seguirás perdiendo el tiempo?

Resignado Jaken lo llevo de mala gana, en la primera planta al poco caminar vio que se hallaban comiendo, padre e hija, ella sentada en cojines y él en una especie de diván, siendo servido por dos criadas… aun si no le gustaba reconocerlo era la perfecta imagen de un príncipe que además su belleza sobresalía, usando una túnica sin manga y solo de un lado puesta dejaba ver su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido.

–siéntate y come –le ordeno Sesshoumaru, pero se quedó de pie.

–no sé cómo llegue, pero me voy.

–sinceramente eres estúpido, me pregunto si de dónde vienes todos son como tú o tú eres la acepción.

Inu Yasha no soportaba las palabras de aquel príncipe y se acercó a él con la clara intención de golpearlo, golpe que Sesshoumaru con tranquilidad esquivo.

– ¿eso es todo?

Rin se apartó e Inu Yasha continúo. Puños y patadas eran esquivadas por un tranquilo príncipe que recorría el amplio lugar, un golpe de parte de él le bastó para desequilibrar a Inu Yasha y que callera hincado frente a él

– ¿es suficiente para ti?

Inu Yasha comenzó a levantarse.

–Te sacare los intestinos… –dijo empuñando las manos y abalanzándose a él.

–amo bonito

Sesshoumaru miro al anciano y sonriendo se corrió justo en el momento en que Inu Yasha trataba de golpearlo, haciendo que chocara con Jaken y que ambos cayeran al suelo.

–Jajajaja gracias por el pequeño entretenimiento –la cara sonriente de Sesshoumaru enervo a Inu Yasha aún más, se burlaba de él y nada podía hacer, se levantó comenzando a retirarse.

–Espere –lo quiso detener Rin.

Ese chico no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, verdaderamente era estúpido ante los ojos de Sesshoumaru ¿Por qué alguien como él era el portador del collar? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo frente a él obligándolo a dar un paso atrás.

–no dejare que te largues, si la reina está involucrada ten por seguro que tu cabeza rodara –su cuerpo de solo pensarlo se tensó tragando con aspereza.

–Confía en mi padre –dijo la niña –él te ayudara.

–se más educado mocoso –lo increpo Jaken.

–cállate cara de sa…

–olvidas lo que te dije al rescatarte.

Bajo la cabeza tratando de recordar _"_ _ante los mil dioses Hitit juro encontrar a quien buscas y regresarlos a sus hogares, que los dioses sean mis testigos de este juramento, si no lo cumplo que las desgracias y calamidades caigan sobre mí, pero si me traicionas de alguna manera que en ti y los tuyos sean las desgracias"._ Su suelo tembló al recordar la imagen de Kouga con los ojos vendados. Exaltado tomo las ropas de quien tenía al frente.

–dime que lo recuerdo mal… –dijo trémulo.

–No te mentiré y no puedo saber qué es lo que pensaste –fue la respuesta que le dio el príncipe.

–sus… sus ojos –dijo sin deseos de confirmarlo.

–Vendados –término –así es.

Las rodillas de Inu Yasha flaquearon un momento, nada entendía ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Qué le había pasado a Kouga? ¿Dónde estaba ese lugar?

–ven conmigo –le dijo Sesshoumaru.

Pero él no se movía de su lugar absorto en sus pensamientos. Todo había comenzado desde que su mamá le había dado ese collar ¿Por qué? Una mano lo sujeto sacándolo de sus pensamientos viendo el entrecejo fruncido del príncipe.

–Que vengas –le ordeno jalándolo y guiándolo.

Como si estuviera en trance miraba la cabellera plateada que se deslizaba al caminar. Subieron escaleras y fue dirigido a donde antes él despertó. Sesshoumaru lo soltó para cerrar la puerta y se dirigió al balcón.

Inu Yasha se sentía cansado, de seguro si cerraba los ojos y luego los abría despertaría viendo la cara de Kouga frente de él durmiendo en la cama en aquel viejo remolque y…

–Reacciona de una vez –dijo con tono severo Sesshoumaru obligándolo a aceptar la realidad.

–… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué…? – ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Quiso preguntar pero de alguna manera sentía que entre más supiera menos podría decir que era un sueño.

–no eres de este mundo…

Inu Yasha lo miro sin entender. Sesshoumaru miraba la noche que estaba iluminada provocando que Inu Yasha saliera y siguiera el campo de visión del príncipe viendo en el cielo… sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse al comenzar a entender lo que veía.

– ¡Que de…! –su voz se congelo.

En el cielo se veía la luna plateada, pero era lo que se veía a un lado lo que lo consterno. Una luna que sin importar como tratara de verle era la tierra. Se veía de un menor tamaño.

–sé cómo mandarte de regreso a tu mundo, pero mis poderes fueron sellados, junto con algunas de mis memorias, tu collar es lo que me puede guiar a encontrar los 5 objetos que me faltan… la reina ya ha hecho su movimiento, ella necesita tu collar y tu cabeza, yo necesito el collar y tú con vida o deberé buscar otro portador… te doy mi palabra de enviarte a ti y a tu… y a él, a su mundo solo debes encontrar los objetos.

Inu Yasha no había entendido la pausa de ese hombre que lo miraba fijamente ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso murió y todo esto era el otro mundo? ¿o estaba en coma?.

–no sé para qué quiere el collar la reina, pero yo… –era primera vez que lo diría en voz alta, pero si con ello podía hacer que ese chico trabajara para él lo haría –este imperio está muriendo de a poco y sé que es por perder a su guardián si recobro mis poderes y soy capaz de convocarle… poder salvarlo, por ello acepta y velare por ti y tu regreso a tu hogar junto con aquel… no permitiré que a estas tierras le pace lo mismo que hace eones a Egit

La seriedad y determinación de la voz de aquel príncipe lo paralizaba, los ojos dorados y afilados que parecían ver a través de él, tomo el collar, no podía procesar todo lo que había escuchado ¿Qué debía hacer?.


	2. 2

**II**

Kouga se encontraba sentado y alguien lo ayudaba con los recipientes de la comida, había decidido aceptar lo que estaba pasando, aunque una parte de él le decía que estaba en la casa de un loco que se creía un príncipe de un país que ya no existía, la comida no pasaba su garganta al pensar en Inu Yasha, la voz del hombre que le preguntaba una u otra cosa lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, pero poco era lo que atendía realmente, estaba preocupado.

–veo que la comida no es de tu agrado, no has pasado siquiera el primer bocado –le entregaron una copa que la supo de metal por el tacto, bebió un poco descubriendo que era vino, el no poder ver hacia que las cosas tuvieran un sabor más intenso.

–lo siento, no trato de ser mal agradecido, pero… estoy preocupado por mi amigo, si le pasa algo… no quiero ni pensarlo.

–le estimas mucho –dijo al ver la cara afligida del chico.

–Inu Yasha es un imprudente, que no sabe callarse, siempre dice lo que piensa, le tiene más miedo a la cobardía que a morir, es un chico honesto, orgulloso, terco como una mula, pero noble. Su corazón es fácil de lastimar, aun si se hace el duro lo conozco y sé que le aterra estar solo, sé que es fuerte, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme… yo… –silencio sus labios.

–debe ser muy dichoso de tener a alguien que lo quiera tanto.

–lo siento… yo… –dijo con un asomo de vergüenza.

–no te preocupes Kouga, a veces los dioses son caprichosos, te separaron de él por algo, tal vez él debe aprender algo o tú, quizás ambos, en esta vida nada es coincidencia aun si lo parece, todo es para aprender algo.

–príncipe Miroku, habla con tanta sabiduría que mi mente me engaña… aun cuando no me puede dar certeza de que él estará bien, sus palabras me calman.

Miroku al ver la sonrisa limpia de Kouga su corazón golpeo su pecho, jamás había visto una sonrisa honesta y este desconocido que le hablaba de cosas imposible para su mente, pero al tiempo tan interesantes, se la brindaba.

–creo que ahora si podré comer… solo ruego haya caído en un lugar seguro, con alguien de buen corazón como usted…

No podía decir que confiaba por completo en un extraño como lo era Miroku aun pensaba que era un loco que se creía príncipe, pero no podía negar que lo estaba ayudando. Trato de encontrar el plato, pero roso unos dedos que se retiraron de inmediato

–lo siento –dijo preocupado, no podía ver a la sirvienta que lo asistía, ni el estudio donde se encontraba, las murallas se encontraban con repisas llenas de tablillas y papiros, el lujo era evidente, pero al mismo tiempo se veía modesto.

–puedes irte –le dijo a la sirvienta –ten.

Kouga extendió la mano y sintió los suaves dedos del príncipe que con delicadeza se posaron en el dorso de la mano para guiarlo al plato.

–será una semana difícil para ti.

–gracias… ¿una semana?

–tus ojos… en ese tiempo háblame más de las cosas de tu mundo de magia sin igual.

La compañía de Kouga y sus historias lo llenaban de deseos de saber más de descubrir y su imaginación se llenaba de imágenes algunas confusas.

–como desee –metió un bocado en su boca, los sabores desconocidos bailaban en ella.

–mi rey –la voz de Kaguya lo saco de sus pensamientos – ¿está seguro de lo que hace?

–no soy ciego Kaguya, ese chico tiene el collar con el que le sellaron los poderes a Sesshoumaru.

–desde un principio…

–se lo iba a dar a Sesshoumaru como esclavo.

–yo pensé…

–como él dijo, de nada serviría, y con la mirada de insolencia que tiene ¿quién mejor que Sesshoumaru para doblegarlo?… aunque, su visión pueda enseñarle algo más a mi hijo… como yo aprendí antaño a ser humano.

El monarca se levantó de su trono retirándose, dejando a la reina que miraba el suelo con rostro deformado por la ira al saber que querían decir esas palabras. La mente del rey se había llenado de recuerdos y su corazón de dolor, al cerrar los ojos una sola lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla.

Inu Yasha miraba el cielo, aquella segunda luna azul tan igual a la tierra.

Si no aceptaba sería obligado, y ya había visto lo que ocurría si intentaba escapar, qué más le quedaba que al menos en eso obedecer.

–Kouga, si solo estuvieras aquí, dime que estas bien… por favor… volveremos a casa –sintió las lágrimas amontonarse, sostuvo el barandal de piedra apretando sus ojos para tragárselas.

Habían muchas cosas que no entendía, pero no quería preguntar… tenía que encontrar cinco objetos para ese príncipe ¿Por qué su collar era la clave para encontrarlos? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué lo tenía su madre? Apretó los dientes en frustración aun si no lo deseaba las preguntas emergían.

–si solo estuvieras aquí… –murmuro pensando en la suave sonrisa de su madre.

Sesshoumaru escuchaba la voz quebrajada de Inu Yasha estando en la puerta de la habitación.

El portador del collar era para él un sujeto extraño, un niño altanero que era amante de un hombre. En sus viajes ya se había encontrado con ese tipo de hombres y realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero ahora eso podía jugarle a beneficio como en contra.

Cerro la puerta de la habitación mirando por el ventanal a Rin que le llevaba comida a un esclavo mudo, no la reprendía por ello, ella es libre de hacer lo que desee, mientras no salga de su territorio. Bien podía tener una mascota.

Miro de regreso a la puerta donde había dejado a Inu Yasha.

"si este chico sabe dónde está su amante ¿será capaz de ir por su propio pie donde la reina?" pensó al saber de quién era ese emblema.

–mi príncipe –la voz de Jaken lo saco de sus pensamientos –la princesa…

–ha ido donde Kohaku –le dijo volteando a ver al anciano.

–así es mi príncipe… –bajo la cabeza en una reverencia y continuo –mi príncipe su serrallo lo ha estado esperando desde que llego de la expedición a las fronteras de Minni…

–saben que la primera persona que veo al llegar es al rey para luego venir donde Rin…

–pero ya a anochecido y…

–me dirigía hacia allá antes de que me interrumpieras Jaken –dijo en tono seco.

–¡ha! ¡Cuanto lo lamento! Mi amo bonito, yo, Jaken no lo detendré más –respondió alterado inclinando la cabeza una y otra vez.

Sesshoumaru solo siguió su camino. Su serrallo era su oasis y sus concubinas sus ninfas, aunque a veces deseaba matar a alguna que otra.

Detuvo su paso viendo a su sirviente que aún lo seguía.

–ve donde ese crio y dile que utilice esa habitación para dormir esta noche, mañana veré que le arreglen alguna.

–¡su alcoba, príncipe! –se exalto Jaken ante lo dicho.

Solo basto una mirada para que callara tragándose las demás palabras y fuera a cumplir con su orden.

Los pasos de Sesshoumaru lo guiaron a las puertas custodiadas por dos guardias eunucos que inmóviles permanecían con la vista al frente. Sesshoumaru miraba las puertas que había hecho tallar con la imagen de su guardián… un perro gigantesco sobre las nubes entre los truenos, mismo símbolo de su armada, aquel que dormía en algún lugar, el que había sido arrebatado, según sabia por el oráculo y que solo uno de los Taisho podían traer de vuelta.

Dirigió su vista a los eunucos y sin demora abrieron las puertas para que siguiera su paso. Dentro unos eunucos agacharon sus cabezas ante él y uno se apresuró a decirles a las mujeres. Tres mujeres estaban postradas con sus cabezas en el suelo en su dirección. Las alfombras cubrían mayormente el suelo, los cojines de terciopelo estaban formando un semicírculo alrededor de platillos e instrumentos junto con una jarra de vino…

–amo, bienvenido –dijo una de las chicas de lisa y larga cabellera negra.

–levántense –dijo dando un paso a ellas.

Ellas obedecieron. Solo tenía tres concubinas, la joven de cabellera larga y negra fue la que se puso enfrente de las otras dos.

–veo que cenaban –dijo al ver que los eunucos traían para él un piso alargado para que él pudiera sentarse sin tocar el suelo.

–así es mi señor –dijo la chica dándole paso a su amo y haciendo que las otras dos se movieran.

La elegancia de los movimientos de la chica de 18 años, altiva y hermosa le agradaba en gran medida, pero era su voz al cantar como un ave lo que hizo que la trajera, junto a su hermana dos años menor.

–Kikyo, ve y prepárame el baño –le ordeno a la chica que sabiendo lo que significaría.

Al Kikyo retirarse este se sentó en el piso que forrado de suave terciopelo en tono burdeo dándole la espalda al jardín interno del serrallo. Una copa de oro fue presentada ante él por una chica que con facciones similares a Kikyo, lo miraba de una manera un tanto descarada, aun si algunas cosas de esta chica lo enervaba las melodías que podía sacar con el arpa lo relajaban al grado de poder calmar su mente.

–mi señor lo hemos estado esperando muchos días, aun si mando sus regalos a nosotras… nos importa más verle a usted y –dijo con un poco de reproche.

–Kagome –la miro casi en molestia –sabes bien que no vengo aquí apenas llego ¿Por qué me cuestionas?

La chica calló mirando el suelo donde estaba sentada, cerca de las piernas de Sesshoumaru. La otra joven que permanecía en silenció tomó la jarra con el vino y vertió en la copa que él había deslizado para que le sirviera.

–Kana –dijo suave a quien dirigió sus ojos negros a él –quiero hablar contigo…

Ella asintió sabía porque quería hablar con ella, siendo la hija de 16 años del primo de su padre, pero era una oráculo aun si sus ojos eran pozos negros sin vida Sesshoumaru podía descifrarla.

–¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?

–¿lo ha encontrado?

–… sí… –murmuro bebiendo de su vino.

Se levantó y extendió la mano a la chica, que aun parecía estar castigada mirando el suelo, tomándola se levantó.

–acompáñenme, Kikyo ya debe haber terminado. Deseo asearme.

El baño de marfil estaba con una ligera bruma de vapor. Kikyo lo esperaba con una túnica ligera, extendió sus brazos; Kagome y Kana comenzaron a quitarle las prendas para entrar al baño preparado con pétalos. Kikyo y Kagome entraron con él mientras Kana preparaba las telas y la túnica limpia. Kagome y Kikyo limpiaban su cuerpo acariciándolo con deseo, habían sido largos tres meses sin tener su cariño.

–están algo ansiosas –dijo y ambas se detuvieron –no he dicho que estén mal.

Sesshoumaru acaricio la mejilla de Kikyo poniendo la mano en su nuca para acercarla y besarla mientras con la otra mano acerco a Kagome desde la cintura a él, dejando los labios de Kikyo tomo los de la hermana.

–príncipe –la voz de Kana lo hizo verla y extendió la mano para que entrara junto a ellos.

Las túnicas de la chica cayeron al piso antes de que sus pies tocaran el agua.

Jaken caminaba desganado a la habitación de su amo en la segunda planta, camino por el largo pasillo y se encontró frente la alta puerta que adornada como la del serrallo. Entro revisando la habitación yéndose el color de su rostro, la gran habitación estaba vacía aun alumbrada por lámparas de aceites, los pilares que dejaban ver hacía el balcón solo mostraban la negrura de la noche ¿Dónde se había metido?

Corrió con sus piernas cortas todo el camino hacia el serrallo diciéndole al eunuco le dejara entrar, él sabía lo que significaba ese crio para su amo, aun si no se permitía decirle a su mismo señor, con rapidez los eunucos le abrieron las puertas y lo custodiaron en todo momento. Jaken era el único sirviente hombre, no castrado que podía entrar al serrallo, solo si estaba Sesshoumaru.

Vio el vació espacio donde las cosas de una cena permanecían sobre los platos en la alfombra, los cuales estaban siendo retirados.

–¿Dónde está el amo Sesshoumaru? –pregunto Jaken con premura.

–en el baño señor… –dijo una de las sirvientas.

Sin esperar se dirigió a donde estaba el príncipe, escuchando suspiros de mujeres le daba la idea de lo que ocurría dentro de ese baño, entrar y ver a las concubinas de su señor en dicha forma podía costarle la cabeza. Titubeó de si entrar, pero la idea de que aquel que su amo necesitaba había desaparecido justo cuando le dijo que le pusiera atención, eso le dio mayor miedo… entrando y postrándose en el suelo para no ver absolutamente nada.

–¡mi príncipe! ¡le ruego me perdone!

El grito de las mujeres al saber alguien estaba, hizo que Sesshoumaru juntara sus cejas las mujeres callaron y se cubrieron entre ellas.

–¿Cómo te atreves a entrar?

–mi príncipe… el chico… él –dijo con miedo ante la voz molesta de su príncipe.

–habla –dijo creyendo debía venir a quejarse del comportamiento, aun cuando una parte de él se alertó, Jaken no entraría a no ser que fuera algo importante.

–… no está…

Sesshoumaru sintió un golpe dentro de él levantándose de inmediato salió de aquel antiguo baño tomando la tela que usaría para secarse, la enrolló en su cintura y camino fuera del serrallo, dejando tras sus pasos claros charcos del agua deslizándose de su cuerpo, camino dejando que sus pies lo llevaran, su garganta estaba apretada en furia, si lo encontraba escapando lo iba a encadenar en su jardín sin comida por tres días enteros. Entro a su habitación viéndola vacía, fue al balcón sin verle, su rabia comenzó a subir haciendo que su respiración sopesara sus hombros, hasta que algo lo hizo ver al techo.

Inu Yasha miraba el cielo nocturno desde ese techo murmurando lo que parecía una plegaria.

–¿Qué haces ahí? –dijo en tono serio ocultando su enfado.

–miro el cielo, miro mi hogar… ruego despertar… voy a hacer lo que dices.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Sesshoumaru no fue vista por quien mantenía su visual al cielo. Con un suspiro Inu Yasha comenzó a bajar la vista mientras le decía.

–esos cinco objeto los encontrare y… –freno.

Completamente mojado a la luz de las lunas, aquella tela que hacía el intento de cubrirlo estando transparentada, sus mejillas se comenzaron a sentir calientes ¿acaso ese hombre no conocía el pudor?

–baja –dijo con voz cortante.

–… no… –dijo avergonzado volviendo a recostarse para mirar el cielo.

Sesshoumaru miro la pierna que colgaba desde el techo con molestia lo tomo y jalo en advertencia.

–baja ahora.

–¿no estabas haciendo algo? –dijo haciendo resistencia con la pierna mientras continua y terminaba en un susurro –¿o es habitual que te pasees así?… bueno, es tu casa…

Sesshoumaru se observó, había recorrido todo el trayecto hacía ahí con una tela de lino, su cuerpo y cabello escurriendo el agua, ni siquiera se fijó si Jaken salió de su serrallo. Suspiro con molestia y entro a la habitación.

Apenas pensó que se había escapado su cuerpo se movió por inercia ¿se había dejado llevar por sus emociones? Eso sobre todas las cosas era algo que no podía dejar que pasara.

Se cambió y volvió a salir.

–baja de una vez.

–¿ya estas vestido? –pregunto avergonzado.

–pareces una mujer ¿acaso no es lo mismo? –se burló de él.

–¡se llama pudor! –grito mirando desde el techo dándose cuenta de que estaba efectivamente vestido con una túnica y una toga cubriendo sus hombros.

–estupidez –repuso el mayor viéndolo bajar.

El cabello negro se balanceaba pesadamente con la brisa, aquel traje parecía estorbar para que quien bajaba pudiera abrir las piernas, y la extraña túnica puesta en sima de la otra blanca abotonada se enganchaba a menudo. Lo encontraba unas vestimentas ridículamente incomodas y el pudor de ese chico absurdo. Una mancha oscura en el cuello le llamo la atención, dejando que bajara retiro el cabello negro sintiéndolo pesado y poroso.

Inu Yasha se alejó tocándose el cuello perplejo de la acción de aquel príncipe.

–¡¿Qué de…?!

Las cejas de Sesshoumaru estaban juntas helando a Inu Yasha, el príncipe veía su mano tiznada de un claro negro. Los ojos se dirigieron a él provocándole por alguna razón un temblor.

–¿Qué? –dijo casi en un suspiro.

–tu cabello… –parecía confundido.

–esta… pintado…

–pintado –repitió más para él mismo –hoy puedes quedarte en esta habitación, mañana hablare que te arreglen una habitación…

Inu Yasha no respondió nada, dirigió su mirada a esa cama. No estaba acostumbrado a usar una gran cama como esa y menos solo, estaba seguro que no podría dormir, no sin la compañía de Kouga… muchas veces en el pasado había despertado en la noche por pesadillas y el pecho de su amigo lo habían cobijado y le contaría alguna historia para que conciliara el sueño, con el tiempo las pesadillas aun si lo despertaban el solo saberlo ahí lo calmaban "no estoy solo" pensaba sonriendo y volvía a dormir; pero ahora lo estaba. Sin ser consciente de ello dejo ver a Sesshoumaru su cara de tristeza.

–mis pies están sucios –la voz del príncipe lo saco de sus pensamiento Inu Yasha lo miro –límpialo.

La corta orden lo dejo helado ¿Qué le había dicho?

La mano de Sesshoumaru señalo y el sin demasiado pensamiento la siguieron viendo una jarra en uno de los muebles, un cuenco y el lino ya mojado. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la orilla de la cama…

–me estás diciendo ¿Qué te limpie los pies? –pregunto casi como si fuera una broma.

–así es –dijo con suficiencia.

La seriedad de la boca de aquel hombre lo sorprendió y enfado ¿Quién se creía? ¿Cómo podía siquiera creer que lo haría?.

–¡¿Quién te…?! –el espejo donde había visto a Kouga se puso frente a su cara callándolo.

–te dejare volverlo a ver, hazlo –ordeno.

La expresión de Inu Yasha se le antojaba una mezcla de enfado y tal vez preocupación, si podía manipularlo lo haría, si con ello le mostraba cuál era su lugar y borraba de él la sensación que le produjo el verle triste, aquel vuelco solo lo había sentido ante las lágrimas de Rin.

Inu Yasha fue por la jarra, el cuenco y el lino. Recordó cuando era pequeño y su madre limpiaba sus pies llenos de tierras " _no te arrodilles Inu Yasha, no porque te lo ordenen, solo hazlo para ti, por ti, por tu deseo"_

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Sesshoumaru.

Los objetos fueron dejados en el suelo sin responder y sentándose en el suelo frente a él. Tomo sin delicadeza uno de sus pies y comenzó a limpiarlo dejando perplejo al príncipe aun cuando estaba haciendo lo que deseaba; sin embargo, no tenía en su rostro la molestia que le debería dar esto a su orgullo, ni aquella mirada como los esclavos vacías y temerosas. Sus ojos seguían mirando con esa emoción de orgullo aun a sus pies, aun estando limpiando sus pies.

Inu Yasha alzo sus ojos mirando a Sesshoumaru casi en un reto, como si le dijera desde ese punto que jamás se rendiría, que eso lo hacía porque así lo quiso, por eso y nada más. Un golpe hizo que frunciera sus cejas encontrándose con la sonrisa de Inu Yasha que se levantó de su puesto y miro a Sesshoumaru desde su altura ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan alto?

–no tienes calzado se van a ensuciar –dijo cruzando los brazos.

–y hare que otro sirviente los limpie de nuevo –dijo como si nada.

Una mirada de reproche junto con un chasquido de la boca de parte de Inu Yasha le dio el pensamiento de que le decía "engreído" provocando que sus labios se curvaran en lo que pretendían ser una sonrisa, la imagen infantil de quien estaba frente a él le mostraba que aquella sensación no era real. Un desasosiego se puso en su pecho al momento de pensarlo. Tal vez solo estaba cansado ese chico no podía tener prestancia.

Salió de la alcoba dejando en la cama el espejo para Inu Yasha ahí escuchando un "buenas noches" de parte del extranjero. Camino a su serrallo viendo a Jaken al lado de Rin que preguntaba por él.

–es tarde para que aun estés levantada, ve a dormir –le ordeno.

–sí, padre –hizo una reverencia y él beso su mollera.

Rin se fue con su aya y Jaken parecía paralizado.

–mi señor, yo, su más leal sirviente…

–para –ordeno callándolo –mantén un ojo en él y avísame, tal como lo hiciste Jaken, pero si vuelves a importunarme sin motivo cortare tu cabeza.

La transitoria sonrisa heló por completo su cuerpo mientras su amo entraba en el serrallo.

La mañana descubrió a Inu Yasha desvelándose mirando el cielo… por más que rogaba con el espejo en las manos, no pudo ver nada, no pudo ver a Kouga. Veía el cambio del color del cielo desde el balcón. El horizonte, más allá de unas lejanas y altas murallas, mostraba mientras se teñía del color del amanecer, las lejanas montañas y lo que parecía un río más cercano, el semi árido terreno le recordó ciertas ciudades de su mundo. Pero donde se encontraba aun cuando tenía su verdor parecía marchitarse al momento que el sol comenzaba a tocarlo.

A la distancia, a unos diez metros de unas dunas, una torre se alzaba y parecía inclinada de un material negruzco como si fuera carbón todo su alrededor parecía seco… muerto… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda junto con un extraño mareo que lo obligo a inclinarse apretando sus ojos, escuchando en su cabeza "debes matarle, mátale… mata al demonio vestido de oveja, mata a quien destruyo este país"

Sesshoumaru se levantó de la cama de Kana donde ella permanecía dormida. Había dividido la noche para estar con sus tres concubinas e ir donde su padre para expresarle lo que haría ahora. Un pitido cruzo su cabeza su cuerpo se apresuró al segundo piso, entrando precipitadamente a la habitación donde había dejado a Inu Yasha.

Su cuerpo se paralizo por un momento. Con una mano en el suelo donde las rodillas de Inu Yasha estaban colapsadas sostenía y arañaba su cuello donde el collar parecía brillar. La saliva se deslizaba de su boca cayendo al suelo al estar jadeando por aire, ni un sonido podía sacar de aquella garganta. La marca negra que comenzaba a aparecer en su garganta le dijo lo que ocurría.

Sesshoumaru presto se acercó a él hincándose frente a Inu Yasha, subió los ojos dorados del extranjero que pululaban sin verle realmente, afirmo la mano que arañaba el cuello, la electricidad golpeo su mano, y aun así no la retiro.

–¡no te lo daré! –gruño con carrasposa voz.

En las catacumbas del palacio de la reina, una tinaja lo suficientemente grande como para tener un ternero acostado, la sangre declaraba el sacrificio hecho hace unos momentos, el cadáver de un recién nacido becerro se hallaba a los pies de la reina, que con ropas ligeras mantenía las puntas de los dedos dentro de la tinaja. Quien chocara en la ciudad con Inu Yasha, trajo en brazos otra cría amarrado en sus patas y su hocico para evitar su llanto.

–ponlo en la tinaja y sujétalo –ordeno sacando una de las manos.

Frente a ella obedecía y miraba como la fina daga se sumergía en el cuello del pequeño becerro, los ojos del animal parecían desorbitarse mientras retorciéndose en vano era cortado en el cuello formando lentamente una marca cada vez más profunda dejando que la sangre fresca comenzara a mezclarse con la que pintaba al blanco becerro del color de la sangre que se estaba cuajando.

La voz de la reina pronunciaba frases de un hechizo mientras hacía cada una de las marcas en el pequeño becerro. De pronto un golpe en el interior de su cabeza la freno súbitamente, tomando su respiración un momento, pero volvió a susurrar con mayor fervor el hechizo hasta que un grito como un trueno la estremeció obligándola a apretar la mano que tenía la navaja provocando que rebanara el cuello del becerro que convulsiono rompiendo la tinaja y esparciendo la sangre ensuciando los pies de Kaguya y su sirviente.

–¡ese infeliz! –vocifero apretando los puños con furia.

Sesshoumaru sudaba teniendo sujetado a un inconsciente Inu Yasha que no respiraba. Sin darse un segundo se levantó aun con su exhausto teniendo a Inu Yasha en sus brazos, tenía que llamar al médico, pero como explicaría las marca de rasguños en el cuello de ese chico, rumores de que él lo hubiese atacado podía traerle problemas… pero…

–demonios –murmuro en un gruñido.

Se mantuvo viéndole de cerca y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle de su aliento ¿darle de su aliento? En cuanto lo pensó frunció sus cejas y regañándose por el simple hecho de pensarlo, pero los labios se comenzaron a poner cada vez más pálidos y amoratándose. Un carrasposo gruñido salió de su garganta, el agobio se apodero de su pecho y su cuerpo se movió por inercia. Una de sus manos sujeto su nuca alzándolo un poco acercándolo a él, los labios de Inu Yasha se entre abrieron y recibieron los de Sesshoumaru que soplo en su interior sintiendo el aire golpear en su mejilla, lo volvió a intentar, obteniendo lo mismo… algo frustrado alejo sus labios de él.

–hey, reacciona –le hablo sin alejarse un poco dándose cuenta de que no sabía su nombre –…hey…

Lo alzo más acercándolo a él y lo volvió a intentar…

–¿padre? ¿Qué haces?

La voz de Rin lo congelo enderezándose soltó a Inu Yasha que revoto un poco en la cama y tocio para aclarar su garganta y darse a explicar, aun teniendo la urgencia de hacer reaccionar a quien estaba inconsciente, el que Rin lo viera…

–…no está respirando, trato de darle de mi aliento, no pienses absolutamente nada…

–pero si él se acaba de mover para acomodarse –dijo mirando a Inu Yasha que parecía solo dormir y ahora estaba de lado.

Los ojos se arreglaron en quien hace tan solo un momento estaba sin respiración ¿Por qué ahora parecía estar bien? Apretó sus dientes aguantando los deseos de hacer que dejara de respirar de nuevo y más al escuchar.

–no te preocupes padre, no le diré que lo besaste mientras dormía.

–Rin…

–padre, no me importa si tus gustos cambian –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

–estás…

–iré a comer –dijo saliendo de ahí dejándolo congelado.

Lo había mal entendido y no podía explicarle, Rin nada sabía de hechicería y deseaba que siguiera así, ni la madre de Rin lo era, ni ella, darle más razones para odiar a la reina, más de lo que ya lo hacía, era ponerla en peligro, pero… tendría que soportar el pensamiento de Rin creyéndolo con gustos particulares y por alguien que lo que más hacia era molestarle, solo lo soportaba porque es portador del collar, solo porque lo necesita.

Gruño bajo, reviso la garganta del durmiente rojo permanecía la parte del cuello donde estaba apareciendo la marca. Sus dedos lo tocaron levemente sintiendo el shock eléctrico, alejo su mano desviando sus ojos al balcón encontrando el espejo en el suelo donde estuviera antes Inu Yasha cuando lo encontró.

Los ojos se comenzaron a abrir pesadamente, sentía la cabeza abombada, su garganta carrasposa. Miro la habitación dándose cuenta de donde estaba. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado volvieron a él enderezándose de golpe agitado. La voz distorsionada y fría de una mujer aun hacía eco en su mente, pero bien recuerda que fue el grito de la voz de aquel príncipe… " _¡no te lo daré!"_ de alguna manera le avergonzaba y molestaba ¿acaso era un objeto?

Suspiro parándose y sobando su garganta, tenía miedo de acercarse al balcón, no entendía porque él, precisamente él tenía que estar ahí…

–…mamá… –murmuro acariciando su collar.

–tan grandote y llamando a tu mami –la voz carrasposa de Jaken lo hizo fruncir.

–¿Qué demonios quieres? Cara de sapo –dijo mirándolo y cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡insolente! Debería mandarte a azotar.

–cállate, sapo y dime dónde está el idiota de Sesshoumaru…

–¡guardias! –el grito agudizado del colérico Jaken lo paro, en el instante guardias apuntándolo con espadas aparecieron frente a él.

–¿qué…?

–llévenlo a azotar a insultado el nombre del príncipe.

–¿Qué? ¿Cuándo…?

Los guardias lo inmovilizaron con las espadas en su cuello, rosando su piel sin dejarle movimiento posible. Inu Yasha miro con odio a Jaken mientras sentía sus manos eran tomadas y puestas atrás de él, el sonido de metal junto con su frialdad le daban a entender que iba enserio. Seria azotado en ese extraño mundo, en esta pesadilla. Las espadas se comenzaron a alejar un poco, esperaría a que estuvieran más lejos para patear a quien tenía detrás y tratar de escapar, sin embargo nada logro hacer, un golpe en su nuca hizo flaquear su consciencia "Kouga" pensó temeroso de lo que iba a pasar, lo último que vio fue la cara burlesca de Jaken.

Sesshoumaru estaba frente a la puerta del palacio de su padre. Se abrían ante él no como un general, no como un guerrero de aquellas tierras, la habrían como lo que había perdido hace ya muchos años, su hijo. Al entrar con la cabeza en alto paso a los ansíanos del senado que estaban en frente de su padre quien al verlo le sonrió y asintió para que no frenara su avance hasta él. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de su padre bajo la cabeza e iba, como siempre, a arrodillarse pero la mano de su padre en su hombro lo detuvo.

–hijo mío, hoy no vienes a mí como un general de las tropas, ni como un guerrero de estas tierras, hoy vienes como mi hijo… como lo que siempre fuiste desde el día que así lo elegiste.

–los dioses contigo padre…

Con una señal de la mano del monarca los senadores tras una reverencia comenzaron a irse, esperando que estos salieran hasta el último dejo salir un suspiro melancólico, camino unos pasos hacia la cámara detrás del trono.

–sígueme Sesshoumaru –le dijo para seguir caminando.

–hay algo que deseo decirte, padre… –comenzó a decir, el rey asintió como si ya supiera lo que le diría su hijo.

–sabes que deseo nombrarte mi heredero, aun si el oráculo…

–estoy agradecido padre…

–No es algo que tú puedas decidir Sesshoumaru, eres entre tus hermanos el más apto para gobernar estas tierras, mi primogénito murió, mi segundo hijo es inteligente, pero su cuerpo es débil y tú, tú, Sesshoumaru quien has estado en el exilio, quien te han quitado tu título de príncipe, a quien fue lanzado a las guerras, has mostrado la inteligencia, la bravura y sobre todas las cosas la lealtad a estas personas que aun te apuntan como quien me matara…

–yo jamás… –quiso gritarle a su padre jamás lo haría, lo respetaba.

Pero sabía que su lealtad era algo que iba más allá del rey, más allá de su padre. La imagen de esas tierras florecidas, con los tan diversos colores y fragancias, cuando todo se veía tan lleno de vida. Pero todo eso se perdió el día que su madre murió, el día que su padre fue traicionado, el día que el guardián fue dormido y sus propios poderes sellados… hace 18 años…

–Sesshoumaru…

–padre, las tierras mueren, la sombra de la muerte cada vez se acerca más. Los ciudadanos… la solución es volver a despertar a nuestro espíritu guardián…

–puede costarte la vida.

–lo sé…

–y aun así no hay garantía de que no sea él quien destruya todo, la sacerdotisa… –la cara del rey giro a las profundidades del lejano horizonte, topándose su vista con la torre que estaba negra como si la oscuridad la hubiera abrazado.

–una mujer pura y que ame estas tierras… sabes que Rin puede serlo.

–ella es bondadosa –asintió el rey volviendo la cara y abriendo la puerta a su estudio privado –ama a estas tierras y odia las guerras… cuando no estas se escapa al pueblo y hace lo que tú haces a escondidas de mí –Sesshoumaru desvió la cara –al igual que lo hago contigo solo velo que no le pace nada…

–padre aun si no estoy, tienes a mis hermanos que sé podrán gobernar, aun si Kageromaru no tiene un cuerpo saludable es inteligente, y no puedes olvidar a Akago.

–su odio es mayor que su amor por estas tierras…

–esa es mi culpa –dijo con seriedad –pero Akago es capaz de comandar con precisión a su corta edad aun si su madre es…

–sin reservas… sé muy bien lo que piensas de Kaguya y no te culpo es una del porque no he podido darte el título que mereces.

–el único título que quiero es el de tú hijo, padre…

–¿Cuándo emprenderás el viaje? –dijo en un suspiro de aceptación.

–dentro de cuatro días…

–creí que dirías mañana –lo interrumpió su padre.

–el chico no conoce muchas cosas, no quiero salir de la ciudad y que se vuelva un inútil.

–Demasiada honestidad –dijo al ver el rostro de su hijo –¿Qué te molesta?

–creo…

–entonces ¿Qué era eso que dices?

El príncipe de Babil escuchaba con atención las palabras de Kouga. Le proporcionó una habitación y unas criadas para que lo atendieran en lo que necesitara tanto en la habitación como en los baños.

–…el auto es un vehículo como lo es el camión –trato de explicar, pero era complicado.

Se encontraban sentados en los jardines, las hermosas plantas de estación brindaban sus fragancias, riachuelos recorrían a sus costados casi rodeando el palacio que erguido era decorado con dragones dorados en un fondo azul rey, pero nada de eso era visible para un temporalmente cegado Kouga.

–no logro divisarlo –dijo el príncipe.

–es donde se trasladan personas, cuenta con un chofer…

–¿chofer?

–conductor… –corrigió.

–¿carros? –dijo casi como una pregunta –lo que me dices me recuerda a los carros o carretas…

–bueno, es algo así pero de metal…

–¿metal? –interrumpió –¿Cómo el bronce y el hierro?

–algo así…

–pero entonces ¿Cuántos caballos usan para mover un carro de metal?

–bueno eso baria, algunos tienen 300 caballos de fuerza –dijo pensando en el motor.

–¡300! –dijo exaltado imaginándose a los animales alineados frente al carro –eso no es de utilidad alguna…

–¿eh? Claro…

 _"…_ _Kouga…"_

El nombrado se puso de pie al escuchar la voz de Inu Yasha llamarlo, la voz suave de cuando Inu Yasha tenía miedo. Como cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a los columpios y temía caer, como cuando era golpeado por los adultos que le decían que era un demonio y no un ser humano por su apariencia. Corría donde él y trataba de ocultarse, no temía realmente a los golpes sino a las palabras de ellos. Ahora ¿Qué era lo que le estaba provocando ese miedo? ¿Qué le provocaba ese temblor en su voz?

–¿Qué ocurre? Kouga –pregunto el príncipe aun sentado mirando como parecía buscar algo aun con los ojos vendados.

–creerá que estoy loco –dijo preocupado –pero escuche que Inu Yasha me llamo, anoche… también…tal vez me estoy volviendo loco, pero tiene miedo… –dijo apretando las manos en desesperación.

–no creo que estés loco o no escucharía una palabra de ti; sin embargo, solo los espíritus y sacerdotes de alto rango…

Kouga se sintió paralizado ¿Qué quería decir?

–¿Qué eres? –siguió el príncipe –un espíritu tomando la apariencia de un humano o un humano y tu amigo es un espíritu…

–eso…

Estaba consternado, no podía ser posible, pero aun si Inu Yasha sonreía él era capaz de saber si estaba triste o donde se escondía cada vez que le hacían bailar y luego ofertaban por él. Siempre era una bailarina la que lo remplazaba, por eso lo sacaron, pero no importara donde se escondiera Kouga solo lo encontraba como si viera el camino que Inu Yasha había recorrido, pero ahora solo veía oscuridad.

–tu amigo puede que esté en problemas.

La sangre de Kouga por un momento se congelo, pero su cuerpo brinco con el deseo de ir por él, pero tanto el brazo como la voz de Miroku lo frenaron.

–sin saber en qué país esta es imposible saberlo sin un oráculo…

–¿Dónde?

–en el palacio de mi padre, solo ruega que no haya caído a manos de los Minni, el rey de ese lugares conocido por sus esclavos, tampoco es muy bueno si ha caído en las manos Hitit, si ha llegado a un palacio como tú y ha sido descubierto, lo encuartelaran como espía o ladrón, si habla de las cosas que tú me hablas Kouga, será acusado de hechicería maligna y será asesinado…

–no me calmas para nada príncipe ¿Dónde está el palacio de su padre? Déjame ir a él y hablar con el oráculo. No voy a permitir que a Inu Yasha le pase nada. Aun si tengo que pelear con quien sea, lo traeré de regreso a mí.

Miroku miraba la expresión de aquel hombre la decisión en su semblante, creyó a Inu Yasha un ser bendecido al tener a alguien que lo estime tanto como lo hacía Kouga; aunque también lo encontraba un poco estúpido, ciego como estaba ¿qué iba hacer capaz de hacer?

Sesshoumaru le conto a su padre de donde probablemente venia su ahora concejero, su padre escucho con atención y le comento su juramento con este.

–si en el proceso de despertar a nuestro espíritu guardián muero… te ruego cumplas mi palabra padre.

–por los mil dioses que nos ven haré lo que has jurado hijo mío… sin embargo, sabes que no hay garantía de que sobrevivan… –la tensión en el rostro de su hijo lo freno.

–debo irme…

–¿Qué ocurre tan de repente?

–no lo sé, solo lo mismo que cuando él estuvo en peligro por tus manos padre. Debo irme…

–Sesshoumaru… –pronuncio al verlo le daba la espalda y salía de ahí con gran rapidez hasta perderse –tal vez no pueda respetar tu palabra hijo… los mil dioses que todo lo ven y saben son testigos que no incumpliré por deseo propio o tal vez cumpla aun si significa muerte, pero vida para ti…

El caballo de Sesshoumaru parecía volar, sus oídos silbaban, escuchaba el agitado aliento del caballo al que exigía hasta su límite, pero era ese susurro lo que le producía apretar las riendas " _voy a morir"_ la voz de aquel muchacho parecía temblar ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? ¿acaso otra vez la reina? O…

Al llegar a su palacio bajo de A-un, que se desplomo para tomar un descanso. Sesshoumaru entro a toda prisa viendo a Rin venía a él, pero no la escucho dejo que sus pies lo guiaran viendo en las mazmorras de su palacio algo que por un momento paralizo su respiración. Con el frente sangrante la túnica abotonada blanca tan rara del chico la habían hecho girones, sus brazos estirados en sus costados en aquella celda, el cabello mayormente en su espalda, pero el flequillo tapaba sus ojos, jadeaba pesadamente con la cabeza colgando.

–aún no sé arrodilla –dijo la voz de uno de sus hombres.

Las piernas de Inu Yasha temblaban, pero cuando alzo un poco la vista la penetrante mirada hizo a los soldados frenarse un momento.

–¿eso… es todo? –dijo Inu Yasha casi en un gruñido.

–maldito insolente

Sesshoumaru esbozo una sonrisa ante el orgullo de aquel chico. Jaken tomo el látigo e iba a darle otro más, pero… la mano de Sesshoumaru sostuvo el brazo de Jaken.

–¡¿Quién se atreve?! –dijo el anciano molesto mirando a quien lo había tomado.

La mirada de Sesshoumaru freno todo movimiento de sus hombres y trajo a la cara de Inu Yasha la sorpresa, la mirada se clavó en su sirviente que temblaba como una hoja jalada por el viento.

–m… mi… mi señor… yo… Jaken…

–¿Cuántos golpes le dieron? –pregunto en el tono calmado de siempre.

–mi señor.

–he preguntado –quito el látigo de la mano de Jaken y golpeo cerca de suelo de los soldados –¡¿Cuántos golpes le dieron?!

El zumbido del látigo erizo la herida piel de Inu Yasha. Los soldados temblaron temiendo por su destino.

–… Mi señor ese hombre lo insulto… –dijo Jaken.

–¿Quién dijo que podías castigarlo?

–mi… mi señor… yo…Jaken soy su sirviente más…

–responde Jaken –lo corto.

–…na… nadie…mi príncipe… –bajo la cabeza, iba a ser castigado.

El látigo de la mano de Sesshoumaru subió.

–para…

La voz del muchacho extrañamente lo freno lo miro desde la misma posición, las cejas juntas, ya sea por el dolor o por molestia, lo miraban directamente.

–…si es así como los tratas, es normal que ellos sean así…

–Debería darte un latigazo en la boca –un resoplido fue la respuesta a sus palabras.

El látigo cayó al suelo y Sesshoumaru se acercó a Inu Yasha, en su dorso se veían 6 claras marcas que sangraban.

–¿puedes mantenerte en pie? –pregunto.

–claro… –fue su respuesta.

La túnica dejaba ver parte de su fuerte pecho, un aroma cálido mezclado con un toque de incienso, como si el sol acariciara con el viento la flor del incienso. Sintió las manos del príncipe desatando las suyas haciendo que sus piernas volvieran a sentir su peso por completo, sus heridas dolían, escocia el aun latente golpe del látigo, creyó jamás ser capaz de soportar otra vez ese dolor. Aún recuerda como fue el mismo dolor del látigo el que lo hizo reaccionar y como aquel sonido se repetía… desvió la cara cuando su otra mano fue soltada. Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar.

–limpien todo este lugar –miro a su sirviente que parecía comenzar a salir –tú también Jaken.

–pero amo… –solo tuvo que ver la cara del príncipe para bajar la cabeza –sí mi señor…

Miro por sobre su hombro para llamar al portador del collar percatándose de un par de cosas; que no sabía su nombre o lo había olvidado y que no se había movido ni un milímetro. Un suave balanceo lo alerto, en el pestañar de un ojos estuvo frente a él recibiéndolo. Fiebre, otra vez… lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a retirarse.

–¿Qué… haces? –dijo agitado quien lo miraba desde su posición.

–llevarte –fue la escueta respuesta.

–… no necesito…¡uggg! –el dolor de sus heridas al intentar forcejear lo calló y detuvo.

–desde hoy estarás a mi lado, no volverá a pasar… a no ser que sea yo el que lo haga, asique compórtate…

–…yo… jamás…

–ve a preparar el baño –le dijo a una de las sirvienta que lo miraban por el rabillo del ojo y siseaban palabras de admiración, lujuria y sorpresa.

–¿de que desea el baño mi señor?

–de sales y leche.

La sirvienta se fue rauda a cumplir su orden ya que los pasos de Sesshoumaru se dirigían al baño de su palacio con el sucio chico.

–¿Qué estas tramando? –pregunto Inu Yasha pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Pelear no parecía que fuera lo mejor, sus heridas dolían sin darle descanso, su respiración estaba agitada y sentía su cuerpo en llamas, su mirada no se apartó de la cara de aquel príncipe, era la perfecta imagen de un príncipe como de los cuentos, solo que no era amable y para Inu Yasha un engreído, pero era la segunda vez que llegaba a rescatarlo ¿cómo lo supo? Inu Yasha toco su collar, si era por el collar, ya no sabía si debía agradecer u odiar el tenerlo.

Unas pesadas cortinas fueron movidas para que Sesshoumaru pasara con Inu Yasha en brazos, el baño estaba listo, miro a las sirvientas y con un ademan hizo que lo dejaran solos, espero a que salieran y con Inu Yasha aun en brazos entro al baño de sales y leche.

–¡¿Qué esta…?!¡UGhT! –forcejeo pero el dolor al hacer fuerza y las sales escociendo sus heridas lo debilitaron.

–será mejor que te quedes quieto –dijo Sesshoumaru que aún no lo soltaba e iba sumergiéndolo junto con él.

–¡¿Quién se va a quedar?! ¡ung! Demoni…os duele –reclamo Inu Yasha.

La blanca leche comenzó a teñirse con la sangre de Inu Yasha y de negro por el tinte del pelo.

–mantente sumergido.

Desabotono el cuello de la camisa que ahora era harapos de Inu Yasha, sintiendo las manos de quien afiebrado lo miraba. No podía tenerlo mucho rato en la leche caliente.

–¿Qué estás? –pregunto agitado.

–voy a tratar tus heridas, quédate quieto.

Una de las telas de lino que se hallaban en la orilla fue rajada por Sesshoumaru y comenzó a limpiar de apoco escuchando los quejidos de dolor de Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha sentía su cuerpo caliente estaba seguro tenía fiebre, tal vez había contraído algún resfriado o era estrés… cerro los ojos tratando de no sentir el lino pasar por la lastimada piel, ni deseaba ver aquel príncipe ante él ¿Por qué lo ayudo? ¿Por qué estaba siendo gentil? Sus manos limpiaban con cuidado, sus ojos parecían calmados, pero firmes, la blanca túnica transparentada por la leche mostraba su nívea piel.

–¿Por qué… me ayudas?

–tu collar… eres el portador –dijo en una suave voz como deseando que no lo escucharan "sabes que no hay garantía de que sobrevivan…"

–ya veo… pero ¿Por qué pareces triste? –dijo un afiebrado.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron en sorpresa sin mirar a Inu Yasha.

–… estas delirando… –murmuro –tu nombre aun no lo he escuchado…

–…Inu Yasha… –dijo casi en un suspiro viendo los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru.

–Inu Yasha desde hoy y hasta que te vayas tendrás que estar a mi lado, no dejaré que esto vuelva a pasar… a no ser que sea por mi mano… hasta que te vayas deja tu vida en mis manos.

Inu Yasha se sintió perdido por un momento, tragado por aquellos ojos y solo pudo asentir… aun si ya se lo había dicho, ahora al mirarlo directamente era capaz de creerle.

Sesshoumaru se levantó y comenzó a salir del baño dándole la espalda.

–termina de asearte y cúbrete con lino… esperare fuera.

Se sentía extraño su pecho estaba agitado y la imagen de aquellos ojos lo estremeció. Inu Yasha se sumergió en la leche y rasco su cabeza, no quería pensar en nada.

Sesshoumaru estaba afuera del baño con los brazos cruzados, la apariencia de aquel chico que por la fiebre tenía los ojos brillosos, sus mejillas a fuego y jadeaba levemente… le había parecido atractiva, demasiado atractiva para un hombre. Fue el recuerdo del nombre que llamaba ese chico lo que lo hizo salir.

Un sirviente venía con dos túnicas y al verle con las ropas transparentadas bajo de inmediato la cabeza.

–dámelas –dijo y el sirviente las extendió para que las pudiera tomar sin alzar la cabeza.

Al quitárselas el sirviente se retiró con rapidez. Sesshoumaru entro con un suspiro cerrando los ojos, tendría que llevarle la túnica a quien estaba en el baño, el sonido del agua hizo que abriera los ojos. La leche estaba un poco oscurecida, el cabello platino de Inu Yasha dejaba escurrir el líquido, los brillantes grandes ojos dorados lo miraron algo avergonzado al estar saliendo solo por pensar que estaría solo.

–no dijiste…

–dudo que estarás desnudo o solo con esa prenda –señalo el pantalón.

La luz que entraba por las ventanas hacía que el cabello de Inu Yasha se iluminara como su piel dejando sorprendido al príncipe por la hermosura de Inu Yasha.

–túnica –dijo saliendo por completo del baño.

Inu Yasha no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo usarlas. La brisa lo hacía temblar haciendo que tomara uno de los linos para cubrirse y darle la espalda a Sesshoumaru.

–ven…

–estoy bien, me secare y me pondré… eso… –dijo Inu Yasha –ya puedes irte… por favor…

–Inu Yasha, ven –ordeno Sesshoumaru.

–… digo que estoy… –su aliento se cortaba un poco…

Un resoplido fue oído y otra tela de lino cubrió la espalda.

–tu fiebre te está volviendo torpe… y no debes moverte demasiado tus heridas volverán a sangrar, debo vendarte y…

El temblor del cuerpo de Inu Yasha le advertía del dolor y la fiebre de ese chico. Inu Yasha volteo a él su fiebre había subido se aferraba a las telas que adsorbían el líquido, las piernas le flaquearon y los brazos de Sesshoumaru lo sostuvieron.

–… es cálido… –dijo en un suspiro casi acurrucándose en su pecho –anoche… anoche… no pude…verle… a Kouga…

–cuando amanezca… después que descanses y comas, haré que lo veas… por hoy descansa.

–gracias… Sesshoumaru…

Extraño, era tan extraña para él la personalidad y el impulso de sostenerlo, el orgulloso ser que tenía entre sus brazos y parecía estarse acomodando en él. Ambos húmedos, la febril piel de Inu Yasha el sorprendente hermoso cabello platino y esos ojos que lo miraban entre cerrados, se sentía tentado esos suaves labios que había sentido al darle de su oxígeno, trago ante el recuerdo y gruño al saberse tentado por ese chiquillo.

"solo es curiosidad… solo porque me estoy cuestionando utilizarlo" pensó…

–Kouga… –murmuro Inu Yasha –te extraño…

El jadeo molesto a Sesshoumaru "Kouga" ese nombre le estaba comenzando a fastidiar escucharlo tan a menudo. Aun estando con fiebre, aun estando herido o en peligro, siempre, siempre llamaba ese nombre. Lo alzo en sus brazos y camino con él a su alcoba principal, Inu Yasha parecía caería dormido en su pecho "sin importar nada haré que seas leal a mí, Inu Yasha" sentencio en su mente. Las puertas flanqueadas por dos rayos y una gran luna creciente, miro a uno de los soldados.

–ve por el medico…

El otro sirviente abrió las puertas de la habitación no sin antes extrañarse al ver que llevaba a alguien ahí e incluso que él mismo la volviera ocupar… y más que se ocupara por alguien que no fuera Rin.

continuara...


	3. 3

3

Kouga era guiado por una sirvienta como ya era su día al día, la mano de una joven lo guiaba por el palacio del príncipe Miroku. Aun si él mismo podría tener alguna especie de clínica psiquiátrica y Miroku era un paciente ... pero ahora mismo tenía algo que no podía negar y era que había escuchado la voz de Inu Yasha en su mente, o quizás se estaba volviendo loco ... aun así , si esta locura del oráculo podría ayudar a un sable de Inu Yasha iría. Miroku había salido por un par de horas y aun no volvía. Mientras lo esperaba caminaba y tenía la posibilidad de memorizar los caminos.

–Disculpa que te haga hacer esto.

–No se preocupe, señor –le dijeron la criada.

La mano derecha era guiada por la sirvienta mientras él tocaba la muralla con la izquierda y contababa mentalmente los pasos que debían dar, era la tercera vuelta cuando freno y ladeo la cabeza. La sirvienta al darse cuenta lo miro cuestionándose su actuar.

–Viene… –fue lo que pronuncio haciendo que la chica tratara de ver lo que venía.

Miroku se acercaba a unos metros con paso ligero.

–Bienvenido –dijo Kouga.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se alejó del invitado del príncipe, un poco decepcionado por no poder seguir a su lado.

–Ella te dijo que venía…

–No, tus pasos ...

\- ¿no es demasiado pronto para que se agudicen tus sentidos?

–No, solo es algo que se me da bien. Siempre he memorizado el sonido y la presencia de las personas, tal vez porque no te he visto es porque me ha costado menos ...

–Cada vez eres más extraño… –dijo mirando al moreno que aun tenía la mano en la muralla.

–Je, je… lo tomare como un cumplido, supongo –se rasco la espalda del cuello con la otra mano -. Dime ¿Cómo puedo ir ...?

–Hice una audiencia con el oráculo, pero no podremos ir hasta mañana para saber la respuesta –se acercó a unos pocos pasos ante quien tenía las cejas juntas –no puedo hacer más, por ahora…

–No, perdón… solo estoy preocupado, ya me has ayudado mucho…

–Si puedes escuchar mis pasos sígueme –le dijo pasando por su lado.

Comenzó a seguirlo dos pasos detrás del príncipe, los pasos eran suaves, los gentiles de alguna manera y sin embargo, que los medios cada paso que daba con sigilo. Lo que doblar y dar un paso para luego detenerse ¿una puerta? Quizás. Él dio dos pasos y giró esperando algún otro sonido.

–Pasa ... –escucho la voz de Miroku.

–Aun no puedo… –le dijo girando un poco la cabeza hacia donde lo escuchaba.

\- ¿Por qué?

–No ha abierto la puerta o ¿no hay? Pero ciento está bloqueado el camino frente a nosotros.

Miroku abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miro maravillado la gran puerta frente a ellos. Kouga extendió el brazo sintiendo a la mitad del camino de estirarlo por completo la madera.

Las puertas se abrieron al abrir la atención de Kouga que cuando se dio un paso se detuvo en seco casi alerta, de quien estaba al frente de él.

–Es realmente perceptivo, príncipe… lo haré –aseguro sonriéndole al príncipe Miroku.

–Te lo agradeceré, maestro.

Los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrirán abriendo viéndose en una habitación desconocida ¿Dónde demonios estaba ahora? se pregunto mirando la espaciosa habitación, las murallas de marfil y los muebles adornados de gemas y sedas, utensilios de plata y oro, la iluminación aparentemente no es necesaria, el suelo aparentemente de cerámica pulida, haciendo distribuir la luz del sol. Telas de un celeste traslucido flotaban con el viento desde los pilares blancos que daban a lo que parecía un gran balcón y en medio de la figura de un hombre de cabellos que refulgían los platinos por la luz solar, tenían su propio resplandor. Tomó un costado y hizo que quien estaba en el balcón girara.

–No te muevas tan bruscamente… –la mano del príncipe se puso en el frente verificando la fiebre.

Inu Yasha se dio cuenta de las vendas y recordó lo sucedido.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –dijo sin mirarlo avergonzado al percatarse que traía puesta una túnica.

–En mi palacio, mi alcoba privada –asevero cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Cuántas tienes?

–tres –fue la escueta respuesta.

–Esta parece haber estado un poco abandonada –dijo al ver el polvo.

–Esta era… –se frenó ¿Por qué le iba a decir? –no importa… pediré que te traigan algo para comer –dijo caminando a la puerta.

No entendía a ese hombre. Se comenzó a poner de pie, le dolía pero algo le decía que saliera al balcón, con dolor llego a los pilares y observo el lugar que dejaba ver, estaba seco, los árboles muertos y esa torre, aquella torre se veía directamente. Algo le llamaba la atención de aquel lugar pero no sabía que era.

–oye ¿Quién eres?

La repentina voz infantil lo saco de su contemplación y lo busco con la mirada sin hallarlo.

–Esta era la habitación de los sacerdotisa ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- ¿sacerdotisa? –Pregunto a la nada.

–Aquella que calmaba al espíritu…

\- ¿Quién demonios eres?

–Solo un zorrito –dijo apareciendo frente a él con una pequeña nube de polvo que comenzó a disipar.

Un niño de cabello zanahoria y ojos verdes, no le impresiono las orejas en puntas, pero la cola pomposa y las patas de animal lo habían sorprendido ¿Qué era eso?

–La era sacerdotisa…

–Inu Yasha –Sesshoumaru se detuvo mirando lo que estaba en la barandilla.

Inu Yasha que miraba a la criatura lo vio temblar, aparentemente, no, estaba completamente aterrado. Se giró a ver que lo aterraba, pero solo vio la mirada seria de Sesshoumaru. Detrás de él estaba una sirvienta con una bandeja y cereales en ella. Miro de regreso a donde estaba la criatura y no la vio ¿Dónde? Miro por la baranda como si se hubiera caído, pero no pedía verle, el terreno estaba abierto, ¿Dónde y qué era?

–Inu Yasha –escucho la voz del príncipe.

–Ese crio…

–No te acerques a las criaturas de este lugar.

\- ¿Por qué?

–No lo hagas –fue la respuesta que recibió –ven a comer –le ordeno y le hizo una señal a la sirvienta para que dejara la bandeja en un mueble.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –Se acercó caminando con un poco de dolor.

–Comida, ven –le dijo.

Tomo un bocado y lo metió en su boca, era pan sin levadura ... pero de alguna manera sabia delicioso, pedazos de frutas o al menos su sabor le recordaba a los kiwis y mangos ... ¿Qué hacían frutas tropicales ahí?

\- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

–Solo ... nada esto no es la tierra ... solo no me acostumbro y las cosas a veces son parecidas, a veces no ... me tengo que acostumbrar ...

Su mano toco las vendas. Sesshoumaru lo miraba. Ese chico venia de un mundo diferente, no podría ni imaginar qué tipo de lugar era ese o qué era ese chico en ese lugar, ese lugar donde las rocas parecen inútiles, donde los gatos son vistos como seres orgullosos. Lo vio venir por un momento y cambiaron su vista al balcón.

Inu Yasha miro de reojo al hombre parado a su lado, un príncipe de ese mundo extraño, una mirada fría y lo poco que sabía que era lo que había tenido duro para ser reconocido o volver a ser un príncipe, era difícil negar su realeza, pero tampoco podría negar el aire amenazador que tiene, tal vez eso asusto al niño-zorro, lo que le recordó.

\- ¿ese chico hablo de una sacerdotisa que vivía aquí?

–Eso no te competir –dijo volteando hacia la puerta –metete en la cama cuando termina…

–Espera ...

–Te amarrare si no lo haces, si tus heridas se abren será más difícil que sanen difíciles, no perderás más tiempo por tu estupidez.

–No, no te puedes ir aun…

–Tengo cosas que ...

–Tú ayer dijiste que me dejarías ver a Kou…

–Termina con lo que estas comiendo. Sé lo que dije –le corto y salió.

Cuando salió vio a Rin que miraba sorprendida la habitación de la que su padre salía.

–Esta ... dentro ...

\- ¿Qué deseas saber?

\- ¿él será mi madre? –La mirada sería de Rin lo dejo mudo por un momento.

–No digas estupideces –quiso caminar, pero Rin seguía mirándolo.

–Entonces ¿Por qué ?. Me dijiste que esa habitación era importante para ti, padre ...

–No tiene nada que ver… con lo que estoy haciendo ahora Rin, solo será por un tiempo y ese chico se irá.

–Pero a ti te gusta, padre…

–Esta equivocada –siguió caminando dejándola atrás.

Rin miro irse a su padre ...

–Mentiroso, lo besaste y él te hiso reír… –miro las puertas que separan la habitación.

Sesshoumaru caminaba molesto a los jardines de su palacio, no sabía por qué lo había metido en aquella habitación, lo había hecho sin pensar, solo lo había llevado y cuidado en la noche, cuando tenía estado con sus concubinas. Era por el collar, no había otra razón, pero cómo le decía a Rin que se preocupaba de ese chiquillo por el collar que poseía, porque ese chiquillo tenía que guiarlo, cómo le explicaba lo que había tenido cuando apenas tenía 10 años, si ni él mismo puede recordarlo por completo y ella no nacía siquiera. Llego a los jardines donde Rin usualmente jugaba, agachado encontró a un chico pecoso que al presente se arrodillo frente a él dejó la hora a la vista de Sesshoumaru.

–Desde hoy sigue a Rin a donde vaya, sin importar a donde sea ...

El chico alzo la cabeza y dio un asentimiento.

–Proteja –le ordeno.

Kohaku tomo con fuerza la hoz y volvió a asentir. Sesshoumaru conoció a Kaguya y sabía que se vengaría por haberle frustrado su plan de convertir a Inu Yasha en una marioneta para ella, pero eso podría poner los dardos en Rin y en ese lugar solo dos estarían cerca de Rin que fueron de su completa confianza , aparte de los ancianos de la casa, su aya y el chambelán, Kaede y Jaken. Sin embargo, no podría salir del palacio y al saber que cuando no estaba Rin salía a la ciudad era algo que le preocupaba, pero no podía dejarlo, eso era lo que había heredado de su madre como lo directo en sus pensamientos.

–También, tengo una misión para ti y tus amigos –la mirada de miedo del niño no le sorprendió –tú no saldrás, cálmate no volverás a ese lugar, pero necesito información.

El chico temblaba visiblemente, pero asintió.

–El nombre es Kouga, busca lo que sea que haya de ese sujeto… esta en Babil –tras asentir se verificó una señal de Sesshoumaru y corrió alejándose.

\- ¿Qué le está pidiendo al mocoso?

–Hakudoshi –dijo al escuchar la voz que venía de atrás de él –sabía que estabas escuchando.

–Solo protejo lo que me pertenece.

–Es mi esclavo.

–Es mi agujero.

–Es mi amigo –la voz infantil de Rin los frenos a ambos.

–Princesa –dijo Hakudoshi en una leve inclinación.

–Haku, te dijo que no le digas agujero ya mí solo dime Rin –dijo amurriándose.

–Rin –la voz de Sesshoumaru hizo que lo mirara - ¿Qué eres?

\- ... una princesa ... –dijo bajo.

–No puedes olvidarlo si realmente deseas proteger a los que te importan.

–Si padre… –dijo desanimada.

–Pero aquí puedes jugar con quien desees… –le dijo al ver la cara triste de su hija.

–Solo eres así con Rin, señor –dijo al ver reír a la niña.

–Cállate ...

Le dijo dejando que Rin jugara en las flores siendo observada por Hakudoshi quien se encargaba de las caballerizas.

–Oye –lo llamo Hakudoshi - ¿Cómo está?

–Como siempre.

–Ya veo…

La mirada del chico de 15 años se volvió seria mirando más allá de Rin, Sesshoumaru regreso dentro del palacio, hablo con Jaken que le informa que las concubinas habían pedido por él, un corto "hoy iré" y lo despacho no sin antes demandar que la información de la situación de lo que siempre debe preparar ... Kaede le informa de los progresos de Rin dejándolo alegre de lo que escuchaba, pero que siempre le digiera lo que debe comenzar a pensar en un marido para ella lo que hizo fruncir el entre cejo callando a la mujer Aun tenía 10 años, todavía podía disfrutar de 3 años de niñez ... aproximadamente ... aun no se convertía en una señorita y no tenía obligación de apresurarse, no todavía, pero para la seguridad del pueblo tarde o temprano que sea la casarla con algún príncipe de algún país para que se deteriore el país siguió viviendo ... siempre terminaba escuchando la sobreprotegía y que temía dejarla ir. No era del todo mentira, llegar a ese palacio lo único que lo haría permanecer era Rin, amaba esas tierras, pero si no estaría Rin no le importaría morir en el campo de batalla, solo pensar que ella lloraría de nuevo como cuando su madre murió no lo dejaba en paz. Él no sería la razón de las lagrimas… pero si despertaba al espíritu de esas tierras, tal vez él… pero le dejaría la hermosura de las tierras y la protección de aquel espíritu y eso podría ser posible cuando ella ya estaría más grande… solo rogaba volver a ver esa hermosa vista, aun si era una vez antes de morir ... egoísta y contradictorio,

Llego a las puertas donde estaba Inu Yasha. Y quizás se llevaría la vida de ese chico que nada tenía que ver, que nada sabía o entendía, pero por esas tierras, por ese pueblo, por Rin y por él lo hizo.

Al entrar lo vio sentado en la cama, no había comido todo y murmuraba algo, un zumbido se puso en los oídos de Sesshoumaru, una imagen borrosa ocupo su mente por un momento.

–Oye ¿estás bien?

La voz de Inu Yasha lo devolvió a la realidad, ese chico si le había traído la imagen de esa mujer, esa que traición a su padre, ese murmullo ...

\- ¿Qué estabas murmurando?

–Un poema… –dijo sin entender.

\- ¿no era un hechizo?

\- ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué yo iba a decir un hechizo? y en primer lugar ¿Cómo demonios lo haría? –Dijo casi con enfado ¿se estaba burlando de él?

–Olvídalo –le dijo recordando que no era capaz de ver a aquel sujeto por él solo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos ante la actitud de Sesshoumaru.

Saco el espejo y vio como los ojos molestos se suavizan e iluminan en expectación por el deseo de ver a aquel sujeto. Se sentó a su lado viendo lo atento que estaba al espejo como si deseara que ya se viera.

–Cierra los ojos y piensa en él –Inu Yasha obedeció –llámalo… –susurro…

–Kouga –suave salió la voz de Inu Yasha al pronunciar el nombre del moreno.

–Abre los ojos…

La imagen de Kouga estaba en el espejo, la túnica era cubierta por una toga café y parecía gritar, aun tenía los ojos vendados. No podría saber con quién estaba, ni donde ... los ojos de Inu Yasha se inundaron, pero al verle sonreír a Kouga una se puso en sus labios. Si podía sonreír así significaba que estaba bien, de alguna manera lo calmaba, las ropas eran limpias y no tenían mal… tal vez sus ojos eran algún accidente.

–Kouga –dijo sonriendo más calmado, siendo visto por Sesshoumaru.

La imagen de Kouga volteo como si lo hubieran llamado, pero en sus labios pudo leer "Inu Yasha"

–Él… yo llamo… Kouga, yo llamo… –el espejo se alejó y Sesshoumaru se enfrentaron -. Espera ...

–Es suficiente –Inu Yasha se verá afectada aún si tiene dolor lo tomo de los brazos.

–Puedo comunicarme con él por este espejo ¿verdad? Déjame ... –decía ilusionado. Podría hablar con él, podría escucharlo, pensaba emocionado.

Sesshoumaru hizo que lo soltara y lo miro molesto.

–Vete a la cama –le ordeno.

–Espera ...

Lo sujeto del brazo, pero Sesshoumaru lo obligo a retroceder empujándolo, haciendo que callera en la cama por el empujón, el dolor que tuvo problemas en su pecho herido lo hizo doblarse hacia un lado y apretar los ojos.

–Quédate ahí y recupérate.

\- ... espera ... –dijo con dolor –yo ...

–No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que estés recuperado… no lo verás –sentencio.

-… ¿What? –Quiso pararse pero el dolor que había estado ignorando se lo impidió.

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación y miro a los hombres que resguardaban las puertas.

–No habrán a menos que yo lo ordene.

–Si señor –dijeron al unísono.

Los golpes desde dentro en la puerta le dijo que Inu Yasha había logrado levantarse de la cama e ido a la puerta. Se iba a cansar y se iría a dormir un rato, volvería para que sufriera su comida e infusiones para sus heridas, por ahora solo deseaba alejarse de él ...

Salió viendo a Rin jugar con las flores de aquel jardín ... eran pocas, pequeñas y Kohaku tenía que luchar cada día para que siguiera con vida.

–Padre ¿vas a salir? –Pregunto la niña.

–Sí, lo que debes –le dijo besando el frente de su hija.

Se convirtió a la entrada, un carro con tres sacos en su interior lo esperaban, cubrió su cabello con un turbante y quito la toga quedando con una túnica simple. El caballo pinto comenzó a cabalgar saliendo de la ciudadela, siendo dirigido por Sesshoumaru. A los pies de la ciudad estaba casi en ruinas, las tierras no se habían trabajado y solo habían en su mayoría, mujeres y niños, los hombres estaban en la parte alta trabajando en lo que tenían éxito para ganar lo que fuera para sobrevivir y enviar algo a sus familias ahí, pero cada vez había menos trabajos y más personas sin tener con que sustentarse. Los niños se esconden temerosos de que sean tomados para venderlos como esclavos, las mujeres se ofrecen como carne de ganado por una hogaza de pan. Pero Sesshoumaru no se detuvo, podría saber lo que pasaría si lo hacía,

Llego a una casa donde una de sus murallas estaba derrumbada, una mujer estaba vendando a un niño. Esas personas estaban sobreviviendo con lo mínimo, su delgadez estaban teniendo empeorado. Bajo y la mujer comenzó a acercarse haciendo que el niño se fuera al haber terminado.

–Bienvenido –dijo con una pronunciada reverencia.

–Veo que estas más delgada –le dijo a la mujer de cabellos castaños.

–Pero aquí ayudare más que en su palacio –dijo sonriendo.

–Sango, traje suministros… ¿Qué más necesitas?

–Nada, príncipe –dijo tratando de arreglar su cabello avergonzada de su apariencia.

–No me digas así –le dijo arreglando el cabello de la chica detrás de su oído sonrojándola –traeré más alimentos…

–Gracias ...

–Rin también viene ¿no?

–Si… lamento no haberle dicho, pero…

–Ella te lo solicitó –aseguro –baja las telas.

Le dijo y la chica sonrió levantándose bajo las telas que servía de muralla como sustituto de la que ya no existe, la túnica de Sango cayó al suelo mostrando su cuerpo a Sesshoumaru que se sentó en la cama de heno y trapos la miraba acercarse.

–Siento mi apariencia…

–Sigues siendo igual de hermosa Sango, ven –estiro la mano.

Ella la tomo siendo acercada, se subió entre las piernas del príncipe que comenzó a acariciarla y al acercar su cara al cuello de Sango pudo ver a un niño que al verlo salió corriendo. Acerco sus labios al odio de Sango, besándolo ...

–Escucha –le comenzó a susurrar entre besos y caricias –Kaguya está comenzando a moverse –los sospechosos de la chica se escapaban por sus caricias –pronto viajare –la mano de Sesshoumaru viajo a la intimidad de Sango estremeciéndola –debes comenzar a preparte…

–Príncipe… –el sonrojo de la chica que miraba con el juego lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

–Hazlo –le dijo sintiendo las manos de la chica comenzando a poner su miembro dentro de ella y comenzando a moverse -… te dejaré una carga… una vez que me vaya… –le dijo entre envestidas solo teniendo los gemidos como respuesta.

Al comenzar a salir, Sango había comenzado a preparar alimentos, había llamado a unas mujeres para que le ayudaran. Como de costumbre su caballo y carreta no estaban, pero solo bastaba que silbara para que el caballo volviera a él, un carro que estaría vendido. No le importaba realmente.

–Espere –dijo Sango cuando él ya estaba arriba del caballo - ¿Cómo está?

–Aun no habla, aun teme salir de la ciudad, pero puede ser pronto lo veas por estos lugares, así que sube un poco de peso Sango.

–Gracias… –dijo diciendo la chica.

El caballo galopo en dirección de la ciudadela. Habíamos tardado un poco más de lo que había pensado ese chiquillo teníamos que estar hambriento o quizás durmiendo. Pero antes de ir a ver a ese chiquillo iría por un baño, al llegar vio un Rin estudiando con su aya tocando un instrumento de cuerda.

–Padre –dijo e iba a pararse…

–Continua Rin –le dijo y miro a Kaede –preferiría que aprendiste lo que a ella le gusta después de esto.

–Señor la señorita ya canta de manera encantadora –dijo en su defensa.

Jaken encontró a su lado reverenciándolo.

–Iré a darme un baño. Prepara las cosas necesarias ...

–Si amo bonito –dijo con una pronunciación reverencia y corrió para tener todo listo antes de que su señor llegue al gran baño.

Las sirvientas salían del baño cuando estaba llegando, en un mueble estaban las prendas, solo dos sirvientas se quedarían para asistirlo en su baño, quito el turbante dejando que su cabello cayera y las manos de las sirvientas casi sin tocarlo sacaban la túnica.

Cuando llegó se a la habitación donde estaba Inu Yasha, sin pecado antes de preparar una comida y la medicina para él, al llegar escucho que aunque suave se escuchaban golpes y la voz susurrante de Inu Yasha.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo al ver que sus hombres tenían los ojos cerrados y fruncieron el entrecejo.

–Príncipe Sesshoumaru… él… ha estado así desde que se fue, aunque ahora parece que hemos caído –dijo el soldado de la derecha.

–Abran –fue lo único que dijo.

Hemos estado así desde que se fue, tantas horas ... pidiendo hablar con ese Kouga porque lo dejara volver a verlo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Inu Yasha cayó recibiéndoseolo Sesshoumaru en su pecho.

–Por favor ... déjame ...

\- ¿Qué demonios tiene estado haciendo? –Dijo Sesshoumaru mirando su brazo que al soportarlo se había humedecido y estaba rojo.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo entro a la habitación, las puertas se cerraron. Inu Yasha siguió murmurando lo dejara hablar con Kouga, pero él lo ignoro. Lo dejo en la cama, comenzó a retirar la túnica ...

\- ¿Qué ... estás ...?

–Cambiare tus vendas, ahora cálmate ¿o deseas grilletes en tus manos y pies?

–Pero ...

–Mañana… lo veras de nuevo, pero no, no puedes hablar con él por el espejo, debió ser una coincidencia cuando te llamo… –dijo sacando las vendas molesto.

\- ... ya veo ... –susurro desilusionado.

–Al menos lo veras… –molesto de su acto no podría dejar de pensar lo estúpido que era ese chiquillo.

–Si… –dijo sin mucho ánimo.

El cuerpo de ese chico fuerte pero delgado, su piel un poco más oscura que la de él, sin embargo aun así clara.

–No te muevas –dijo, las marcas del látigo aun estaban rojas y sangraban un poco al ponerse haciendo esfuerzos como tratar de abrir una puerta cerrada ¿Qué tan terco o estúpido era? Saco el ungüento que le había dado Myouga y comenzó a ponerlo en cada marca mirando como los músculos de Inu Yasha se tensaban por el escozor, de alguna manera la forma de aquel pecho le pareció placentera, el cuello que estaba extendido al Inu Yasha mirar el techo tratando de no pensar en el dolor.

Inu Yasha al sentir que se detuvo miro hacia abajo, viendo el semblante serio de Sesshoumaru observarlo y subir para encontrarse con sus ojos dándole un extraño golpe en su pecho al sentirse intimidado ¿Por qué lo miro así? Esos ojos parecían tener un brillo que Inu Yasha no podía entender, su corazón se aceleró arrepentirse y por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarle la vista.

Sonaron golpes en la puerta haciendo que Sesshoumaru mirara en la dirección de la puerta y fuera de ella deja a un confundido Inu Yasha preguntándose qué había pasado.

La tarde dio paso al anochecer Inu Yasha sufrió de mantenerse a él mismo descansando, pero era algo que nunca le había sido fácil ... miraba desde la cama la caída del sol, el primer color al igual que en la tierra era un color damasco mutando a tonos más oscuros pero no era un color tan profundo como lo era en las noches que él recordaba, un tono más claro era el que se comenzaba a apoderar del cielo.

La puerta sonó y el príncipe fue anunciado. Sesshoumaru entro con un sirviente que dejo la bandeja de comida y se retiró dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Por qué el cielo esta de ese color? –Pregunto Inu Yasha sin mirarlo.

–La luna azul es la primera en salir –respondió –ya está en lo alto.

–Ya veo…

–Pareces cansado…

–Aburrido –corrigió mirándolo –nunca él estado tanto en cama, lo odio –dijo pensando en su madre que podría volver a levantarse de ella.

–No es algo que puedas decidir, estarás en esta habitación hasta que tengas heridas –le dijo acerca de la bandeja para que Inu Yasha comiera –al menos no estas intentando escapar.

–No soy estúpido, abajo hay soldados como en la puerta, pero créeme que si lo quisiera no importaría cuantos pusieras a custodiarme iría.

Esas palabras molestaron a Sesshoumaru que estaba a su lado tomo su quijada obligadamente a lo que mirara.

–Olvidas que la reina te quiere muerto –le dijo apretando su quijada con sus dedos haciendo que Inu Yasha sintiera el dolor.

–Aceptar trabajar para ti –dijo citando esa mano con la propia para mirar molesto –a cambio de que me ayudes a encontrar un Kouga y nos mandaras de regreso. Por qué me iría si yo acepte ... tampoco tengo a donde ir ...

–Y si te dijera… que puede que tu mueras…

–Si… –Inu Yasha miro algo sorprendido a Sesshoumaru, pero el dolor en su pecho le grabó que estaba en ese tipo de lugar –juraste por tus dioses que harías que me encontrara con Kouga y nos enviamos… pero si por alguna razón muero… tiene que él pueda regresar ... con eso, soy capaz de ser feliz, si sé que Kouga estará a salvo –sonrió seguro de lo que podría ser –esta vez seré yo el que lo encuentre y vele por él.

Esos ojos, esa actitud, aun estando en una desventaja, aun cuando necesiten saber que podría, con solo una orden mandarlo a matar o peor torturar o no lo sabía y era eso lo que lo hizo temerario. Como podrían esos ojos le parecían demasiados orgullosos, demasiados vivos, demasiados llamativos para un simple muchacho que si no lo necesita y ya murió, pero ... no podría decir que eso es lo mismo que otros que provocó los matara en ese chico le pareció atrayente.

–Vendré mañana –dijo acercándose a la puerta –comete eso y duérmete.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Inu Yasha, la voz de Sesshoumaru siempre le mostró una demanda molestada.

Sesshoumaru camino molesto a su serrallo.

Kouga esto, Kouga lo otro, ese chico parecía no saber otra cosa de la que hablar, de su boca siempre escuchaba el nombre del estúpido, ni siquiera conocía al tipo y ya quería matarlo. Era exasperante ver la cara de Inu Yasha iluminarse solo por verle, llorar, preocuparse, sonreír… ¿Cómo puedo mostrar tan fácilmente esa vulnerabilidad? Parecía no darse cuenta de que podría estar en manos de alguien que podría usar eso contra él y así lo haría si fuera necesario, pero era tan fácil de ver sus emociones que una parte de Sesshoumaru se extraña.

Entro en su serrallo. Kikyo y Kagome lo esperaban vestidas con vestidos ligeros y joyas que llegaban al corazón de las chicas, sus cabellos hermosamente arreglados y maquilladas, ambas a juego con la otra, se sentían el esfuerzo y el trabajo que debieron poner en su apariencia, pero Sesshoumaru solo paso a sentarse en su asiento forrado de terciopelo tomando una copa y dirigiéndose a las chicas a modo de señal que le sirvan.

–Parece molesto mi señor –dijo Kikyo acercándose con el vino.

\- ¿lo parezco? –Pregunto haciendo una señal a Kagome para que fuera a él.

–Sí, mi príncipe –dijo Kagome sentada a sus pies.

–Díganme… ¿qué harían por mí?

–Lo que nos pida –dijo Kagome.

–Lo necesario –dijo Kikyo.

–Irían… tenían problemas de ir a otro reino y estar como esclavas.

\- ¿What? –Ambas chicas se espantaron de solo pensarlo.

–Separarme de usted estaría mi muerte –dijo casi en las lágrimas Kagome.

–No podría estar lejos de usted –aseguro Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru bebió el contenido de la copa de golpe.

\- ¿Dónde está Kana?

–Dijo que no se encontró bien, la enfermedad de la luna ha llegado a ella.

–Comprendo –dijo entendiendo de lo que dijo dicha enfermedad mensual de las mujeres.

Pasaría la noche con esas dos mujeres, pero no podría sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Inu Yasha, tal sentimiento por otro ¿era posible? ¿Podrías ser real?

Kouga era guiado por Miroku estando frente a él, el viaje en el carro había sido vertiginoso, irían a ver al oráculo. Había estado hablando con un sujeto extraño, pero de alguna manera tenía que confiar en él. Cuando llegaban a un lugar que le dio escalofríos a Kouga… era un templo donde no había puerta que atravesar, los grandes muros tenían símbolos grabados, el sonido del agua corriendo confundía a Kouga sin dejarle saber si estaba dentro de un recinto o fuera, pero no consideró brisa. En los costados corrían riachuelos hacia el exterior. El sonido del agua cayendo puso alerta a Kouga frenando sus pasos.

Miroku al percatarse de que no lo seguía se detuvo y giró viéndolo como si lo hubieran clavado en el lugar, iba a preguntarle qué pasaba, pero al verlo más detenidamente lo supuso, no podía ver y el sonido de la cascada que estaba a metros de él no le permitía escuchar mucho. Inseguro de sus pasos, pensó y sonrió acercándose.

–Está bien –le dijo sobresaltándolo un poco –por aquí –le dijo tomando su mano y comenzó a caminar.

Una mano suave, pero fuerte tomo la suya, por primera vez se específicamente indefenso y solo aquella mano era lo que le dio tranquilidad. La mano de aquel frente a él, quien no conocía y aun así, tenía confianza para entregarse a su diseño. Que pasaba si era un loco y lo mataba o algo; nada de eso le preocupaba, aun si una parte de él le gritaba que estaba con un demente, no tenía miedo alguno a su lado, raro o no, era como se tenía.

Los pasos de Miroku se detuvieron por lo que él se detuvo ... cuando escucho el sonido de las cadenas.

\- ¿a qué vienes a molestar mocoso?

–El oráculo ...

–Ese estúpido muerto –sonrió quien estaba en medio de la laguna donde caía la cascada.

\- ¿Cuándo ...?

–Lo compañero –dijo como si nada, algo desde las aguas salió despedido hacia ellos.

Kouga escucho nivelado el sonido de un silbido en el viento corriendo para atrás a Miroku y pateando lo que habían proyectado a ellos siendo desviado. Miroku estaba sorprendido del moreno.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Por qué nos atacas ?!

–Ooh ... este sujeto es interesante –dijo viendo a Kouga.

Lo que había sido lanzado a ellos habían sido el cuerpo de quien tuvo el oráculo.

–Kouga detente ... estas frente a nuestro espíritu guardián ...

\- ¿What?

–Él es Banryu.

–Como si supiera quien es –reclamo Kouga.

–Es quien te puede decir donde esta Inu Yasha.

\- ¿What? –Dijo paralizado.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber y qué estás dispuesto a pagar por saber?

–Quiero saber dónde y cómo esta Inu Yasha, y lo que pidas…

–Espera no puedes… –le dijo Miroku alarmado.

–Jujuju ... bien, dama ...

–Espera ...

–Ahora que –se cruzó de brazos Banryu juntando las cejas.

La larga trenza negra se agitaba como el agua, sus ojos azules miraban directo a Miroku fastidiado y las cadenas tomando sus muñecas han vibrado las aguas bajo él.

–Te desafió, si gano nos dirás lo que queremos sin nada a cambio y si ganas haremos lo que quieras, con excepción de liberarte, sabes que esas cadenas nadie puede abrir.

–Lo sé… pero porque deberíamos escuchar cuando él ya acepto.

–Porque soy el príncipe de estas tierras y tú diste tu palabra de cuidar y escuchar a los de la familia real.

–Maldición –gruño -. Está bien ... responde correctamente tres preguntas y ustedes ganan.

–Acepto –dijo Miroku.

–Dicen que muero, pero jamás muero, brillo siempre para todos aunque no me vean ¿Quién soy?

Kouga se quedó pensando en tratar de saber qué era ... pero nada se venía a su cabeza.

–El sol –dijo Miroku –mueve al ocultarse pero no muere realmente, aun si el cielo está detrás de las nubes el sol brilla.

–Bien… siguiente –dijo y sonrió –siempre hablan de mí, pero siempre llegaremos a mí, porque siempre será hoy ¿Quién soy?

–El mañana –dijo sin dudas Miroku.

–Bien… la última. Si tomas tu código de barras y lo comienzas a reparar sacando cada parte dañada, terminando con un código de barras restaurado y luego alguien toma las partes que dejaste y construye el código de barras desmantelado ¿Cuál es tu código de barras original? El que reparaste y cambiaste cada pieza o el que reconstruyeron con las partes viejas.

Miroku se quedó pensando un momento, en su mente la idea de que ambos eran sus barcos pasaba, sin embargo el antiguo que fue reconstruido lo hizo otra persona, pero el que fue reparado desde el original ... se vio por primera vez confundido ... ¿Cuál era el original?

–Ninguno –dijo Kouga.

\- ¿Por qué?

–Espera Kouga… –quiso detenerlo Miroku, pero este siguió.

–Si algo está dañado, aun si lo reparas o lo reconstruyes jamás será el original.

Miroku miro a Banryu que observaba a un Kouga quien tenía en su mente la sonrisa pura de Inu Yasha de cuando su madre estaba viva, como su personalidad fue cambiando por las cosas que iban viviendo aun cuando intento protegerlo, aun cuando intento hacerlo feliz ... no pudo regresar esa sonrisa.

–Cierto –dijo Banryu para alivio de Miroku -. Desvenda tus ojos ...

–Sus ojos están…

Nada pudo decir, Kouga comenzó a sacar las vendas y los ojos cerrados.

–Ábrelos ...

–No puede ...

Los parpadeos de Kouga temblaron y comenzaron a abrirse, apretaron la quijada al sentir dolor, violaron borrosamente el agua a unos pasos de él ...

–Mírame –le ordeno.

Miroku miraba sorprendido a Kouga, no podía creer que soportara el dolor solo para saber de aquel chico ¿tan importante era para él? Que no le importaba dañarse o incluso perder la vista por saber de él.

Los días que pasan a pasar, Inu Yasha, pasaba en la habitación y solo Sesshoumaru iba tres veces al día que tenía un señor que había sufrido un curar sus heridas, odiaba el tacto de los dedos de aquel hombre que cada vez que podía acariciaba su costado o bajaba a su bajo vientre excusándose de que él se movía, y llevaban sus alimentos y le dejaba ver a Kouga, pero cada vez menos tiempo. Al menos podría verlo que estaba bien o eso podría ser.

Sus heridas se sanaba con rapidez, solo habían pasado cuatro días y ya habían cerrado, tal vez era la medicina de ese lugar, aunque sus heridas siempre se sanaron rápidamente, aún así nunca habían tenido heridas como esas.

Se veía mirando la vista del balcón, como había estado haciendo esos días y como de costumbre despertaba al alba siempre con la cesación de lo que habían estado mirando, pero habían perdido a nadie. Y poco después siempre entraba Sesshoumaru a la habitación. Siempre llegaba con un aroma floral ya incienso que se iba poco después, no era que fuera de él, seguro de una mujer ... no sería extraño, pero era molesto. Él ya quería salir de ahí, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se topaba con la puerta estaba cerrada, bajar por el balcón era absurdo, abajo del balcón estaban dos soldados y pelear con Sesshoumaru estar herido era estúpido más allá de cualquier otra estupidez que ya había hecho, lo había visto cuando fue lanzado a la cama por solo un empujón, ese idiota era endemoniadamente fuerte.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Sesshoumaru.

–Otra vez estas levantado –dijo entrando él y el sirviente.

Las vendas estaban en el suelo el cabello plateado de Inu Yasha tapaba su espalda que estaba al descubierto al tener la túnica bajada y solo tomado en la cintura por el cinto. La imagen tomo la atención de Sesshoumaru la brisa de la mañana balanceo el cabello de Inu Yasha mostrando la espalda. Miró entonces a su señor que miraba a Inu Yasha con lo que parecía deseo.

–Deja las cosas y vete.

–Pero… –la mirada del príncipe lo hizo que hiciera lo que se le pidió y se fue.

–Siéntate en la cama –pero no lo hice, más aun parecía que lo estaba ignorando.

Se acercó tomando algo de las cosas que el señor había dejado y se puso detrás de Inu Yasha. Unos fríos dedos tocando su espalda, sobresaltándolo, pero cuando intento voltear fue sujetado por el brazo de Sesshoumaru en un abrazo dejando sus labios en su oído.

–No te muevas –susurro bajo provocando un extraño estremecimiento en su espina.

\- ... ¿Qué ... qué estás? –Aun si no lo deseaba su voz salía suave.

–Solo pondré este ungüento –dijo Sesshoumaru mostrando el poder de la madera que tenía en la mano libre –no es necesario que los sonrojes Inu Yasha…

El sonrojo de Inu Yasha se apodero de sus oídos al sentir el leve roce de los labios de Sesshoumaru, últimamente, desde aquella vez que la mirada de Sesshoumaru se clavó en él había tenido un sentimiento extraño, no entendía por qué o qué era esa cosa que parecía comenzar a rodearlo, lo dejaba sin aliento si se acercaba demasiado, su corazón golpeaba extrañamente rápido ¿miedo? Ese hombre tal vez le dio miedo sin que deseara aceptarlo, justo como ahora, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, su respiración salía de manera extraña, su cara se caliente y su cuerpo temblaba.

\- ... su ... suéltame ... –dijo más como suplica que como la orden que quiso dar.

–Siéntate en la cama para ponerte el ungüento –Sesshoumaru al ver su pecho se dio cuenta que estaba cicatrizando y las marcas aparentemente casi imperceptibles.

Inu Yasha lo hizo viendo como Sesshoumaru se acercaba sentándose a su lado y comenzando a poner el ungüento, de alguna manera se veía nervioso y desvió la mirada, aun si no entendía de qué o por qué. Solo sabía que el toque de Sesshoumaru lo hizo temblar, tal vez era al tener los dedos helados ... pero por lo que tenía ganas de terminar y al tiempo que esos dedos permanecían en su pecho, avergonzándolo por pensarlo.

–Mañana comenzaremos el viaje –le comenzó a hablar y alejándose de él.

\- ¿Dónde? –Pregunto Inu Yasha despistado.

–Debes buscar cinco objetos ¿lo olvidaste?

\- ... no lo olvides ... solo fue muy repentino. Encontrando esos cinco objetos y tú me enviaras junto con Kouga a nuestro mundo.

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio un momento, la sonrisa se había desvanecido de su cara.

–Está claro entonces.

Iba a salir cuando fue seguido por Inu Yasha deteniéndolo.

–No me vas a seguir dejando encerrado si ya estoy bien –dijo poniendo las mangas de aquella túnica cruzada.

Sesshoumaru siguió caminando. Los guardias quisieron detener a Inu Yasha pero este hizo que lo soltaran e iba a luchar cuando Sesshoumaru volteo.

–Alto –pero como cuando lo conoció Inu Yasha no se detuvo y tuvo que sujetar su muñeca y jalarlo a él –dije alto –le repitió teniéndolo casi apoyado en su pecho, miro a sus soldados –no se atrevan a tocarlo, solo yo tengo ese derecho.

–Si señor –dijeron al unísono un poco sorprendidos.

Inu Yasha no sabía si molestarse o no, lo estaba tratando como una cosa ... estaba siendo jalado por el Príncipe de un Imperio y decidía si estaba encerrado, si tocaban, si salía o no ¡no era su juguete !. Tiro su mano con molestia para que lo soltara.

–No bromees conmigo, no actúes como si fueras mi dueño o algo así ... yo ...

–Le perteneces a ese sujeto ¿no? –Se acercó a él y tomo su quijada mirándolo a los ojos, a esos ámbar que desafiantes no le apartaban la vista –mientras estés aquí eres mío Inu Yasha.

Sentencio soltándolo ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Sesshoumaru había comenzado a caminar dejándolo atrás, pero al no sentirlo se detuvo volteando solo la cabeza.

–Camina –le ordeno.

\- ... no ... no yo ... des ordenes –dijo rojo sin poder evitar el tartamudeo.

–No entiendes algo Inu Yasha, desde hoy y hasta que te vayas tu vida está en mis manos.

–No es así –dijo molesto por tantas palabras –puede que con una palabra tuya todos tus soldados caigan encima de mí, pero mi vida no se acabara hasta que no puedas pelear más, es decir que hasta que yo lo decida.

Comenzó a caminar dejando a un Sesshoumaru atrás de él. Sesshoumaru lo miro sintiendo que ese chico era un idiota pero no podía contradecir lo que había dicho.

Kohaku miraba a Rin mientras él se encargaba de la mala hierba, no deseaba que las escasas flores murieran por ellas y al tiempo le daba un poco de pena matar a las manos, aun si eran malas hierba ¿Acaso no eran plantas iguales? él se sintió como afectado, una mala hierba que debió cortar de tajo, pero lo que dejaron vivir, entonces por qué no dejar vivir esas malas hierbas si eran las que más y mejor creían.

–Mi agujero favorito –dijo Hakudoshi abrazándolo desde atrás.

Kohaku se sobre salto sonrojándose y apartándose del adolescente. Aun si era un poco mayor que el adolescente este le intimidaba, sus bromas y sus actos lo ponían nervioso y alerta.

–Aun reacciona así –dijo rascándose la cabeza –solo bromeo, deja de estar a la defensiva… solo vine porque tenías una cara rara…

Kohaku se apuntó confuso.

\- ¿Quién más? La princesita de allá está en su mundo ... ¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Sesshoumaru te hizo hacer algo que no querías?

El chico pecoso negó y comenzó a frotar sus manos.

–Tiene que ver con tu pasado entonces ¿no?

Kohaku no era muy expresivo a no ser que estaba aterrado, pero Hakudoshi había aprendido a ver los pequeños cambios de ese chico, podía saber que había acertado porque un pequeño temblor en sus ojos le informaba de su sorpresa, siempre que tenía que ver con su pasado acariciaba su mano aquella con la que sostenía la hoz, no podía decir que conocía el pasado de ese chico, un día Sesshoumaru lo trajo de la nada y no dijo nada más que su nombre era Kohaku y que era mudo, ya él le encomendó mostrarle el territorio ya que has vivido ahí desde que tiene uso de razón.

No era de los que decían cosas lindas ni mucho menos, Sesshoumaru muchas veces lo que había callado de un golpe, pero simplemente quería decirle alguna cosa que le quitara esa expresión de tristeza, aun si nadie más la podría ver ...

–Eres estúpido si sigues pensando en el pasado… la mierda de tu pasado déjalo con la estúpida mala hierba, solo arráncalo…

De alguna manera vio los ojos de Kohaku más sombríos al escucharlo, volviéndose incomodo, no era eso que había querido.

"Todos piensan igual, la mala hierba debe ser arreglada", dijo él mismo Kohaku sintiendo en su pecho una oscuridad mayor. Arrancarlo como la mala hierba, no podía hacer tal cosa, no podía arreglar lo que había hecho, no podía cambiarlo ni remediarlo. La mala hierba crece mientras va alimentándose de las plantas alrededor, las va marchitando hasta que mueren, él no era diferente ... él tendría que ser arreglado de raíz ...

–Oye… –Kohaku fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Hakudoshi, que frente a sus ojos puso un bicho obligado a ponerse de pie para verlo –más te vale cuidarlo –Kohaku miro a Hakudoshi que le tomo la mano depositando el bicho que en su mano se arrastraba lentamente –come hojas, usa las malas hierbas, si le ocurre algo te lo haré pagar.

Le amenazo dejándolo ahí al salir corriendo, Kohaku miro el bicho que se movió de escapar de su mano, lo iba a botar cuando se dio cuenta que se aferraba como podía para no caer, luchaba aun cuando era absurdo lanzó un dedo encima del bicho sintiendo pequeños mordiscos, no quería morir se aferraba absurdamente a una vida sin valor ... como él ... lo puso en su pierna y comenzó a amarrar los largos tallos de las hierbas. Rin se acercó mirando lo que hizo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él no contesto pero apunto al bicho que tenía en la rodilla.

\- ¿le haces una casa?

Él asintió y Rin se puso a ayudarlo; esa niña era su oasis, las sonrisas sinceras y las palabras que alguna vez lo ofendían, aun si sabía que era una princesa su único deseo era ser capaz de cuidarla. Aun recordaba cuando la conoció, lo habían presentado y Rin le tomo las manos sonriéndole finalmente, pero él ante el toque la empujo botándola y sin embargo ella se puso frente a él para que ni su padre, ni los soldados le hicieran algo. Se había disculpado con él cuando no había hecho nada malo, desde ese momento siempre lo seguía y él procuraba cuidarla.

\- ¿Por qué debería? –Se escuchó la voz de Inu Yasha.

\- ¿Pretendes no defenderte si te atacan con una espada? –Dijo Sesshoumaru siguiendo a un molesto Inu Yasha.

–Tengo mis puños –mostro ambos confiado.

\- ¿eres estúpido o solo tratas de hacerme reír? –Dijo serio Sesshoumaru.

\- ¡¿Qué de ... ?!

–Enfrentar el filo de la espada solo con tus puños, es como pedirle a tu oponente que te corte las manos.

–Dame la estúpida espada –dijo deteniéndose al imaginárselo.

Una espada le fue entregada por uno de los soldados que en la muralla del palacio se encontraban de pie.

\- ¿sabes al menos algo? –Le pregunto.

–Dame dos más y te muestro –sonrió Inu Yasha.

–Con tres espadas –alzo una ceja Sesshoumaru pero hizo que se las entregaran.

–Bien aléjate un poco –le dijo tratando de tomar el peso de cada una.

Saco las espadas de sus vainas y le entrego las vainas a un soldado.

–Lánzamelas cuando te diga.

El soldado confundido miro a su señor que sin entender solo le asintió. Inu Yasha hizo que los niños se corrieran un poco y tomo una de las espadas, la hizo girar un par de veces tomando la otra y haciendo lo mismo, la tercera aun estaba clavada en el suelo libre de él mientras giraba con maestría las dos espadas a su alrededor, con el filo de una de las que estaba girando golpeo el comienzo de la empuñadura haciendo que esta saliera de donde estaba enterrada y se alzara a la mitad de su cuerpo, siendo tomada por la mano contraria con la que el golpeo, todos buscaron la otra espada que debería estar en esa mano. Inu Yasha miraba a Sesshoumaru y con un movimiento ligero de cabeza le señalo arriba, la espada giraba comenzando a caer mientras él hacia bailar las espadas más rápido en sus manos cuando bajo el poder atrapada con la otra mano desde su espalda y la otra ya comenzando a hacer el mismo camino, el vértigo de verlo que no seguía con sus ojos las espadas se apoderaba de quienes lo miraban, pero aparentemente saber dónde caerían. Las espadas lo tenían en el centro de su baile y él no daba ni un solo paso, esos ojos no lo dejaban de mirar.

–Lanza las vainas –dijo y el soldado tras un momento de duda las lanzo las tres al hilo.

Parecían lo golpearían pero en esta ocasión las tres espadas habían sido lanzadas y al tomar la primera vaina esta fue lanzada, una espada fue la primera en llegar, segundo después una vaina y fueron lanzadas, la tercera vaina y la espada. Dos vainas y una espada estaban siendo lanzadas por la mano derecha y dos espadas y una vaina por la izquierda. Rin aplaudió a la hazaña de Inu Yasha, Kohaku no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto ¿era una forma de lucha? Sesshoumaru no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, erguido parecía un pedestal solo movía las muñecas o un poco los brazos de alguna manera parecía hipnotizarlo.

–Qué tal si te muestro mi puntería –le dijo sonriendo.

–Hazlo –le dijo.

–Sujétala –le dijo lanzando una vaina, que fue sujetada por Sesshoumaru justo en el instante cuando la espada fue introducida –la otra –fue lanzada a su otra mano la que como la anterior solo tuvo que sujetar la vaina recibiendo la espada que comenzó a entrar a la vaina –y la última…

Un soldado al ver que había lanzado la espada a su señor había ido a atacarlo, pero la vaina golpeo su pecho y la espada en la mano de Inu Yasha apuntaba a quien estaba en el suelo sobándose el pecho.

Sesshoumaru no podría negar lo que había sorprendido, miro las dos espadas en sus propias manos, la vaina que había golpeado a su soldado ya quien sostenía la espada, no era una pose de combate con espadas, solo estaba de pie con la espada hacia el soldado No era el único sorprendido, parecía que había parado el tiempo por un momento. Inu Yasha bajo la espada dando un paso atrás.

–Veo que eres hábil, pero a menos que tengas las suficientes espadas… tiempo y espacio esto sería realmente tu muerte. He visto personas que hacen esto con palos en llamas para ganar dinero ... ¿era lo que hacías en tu país?

Inu Yasha se sintió avergonzado por un momento, las risas de los soldados lo han sentido sentir ridículo.

–Eres sorprendente –dijo entre aplausos Rin y Kohaku imito a su señorita.

–No niego que me ha sorprendido –dijo Sesshoumaru y los soldados callaron– pero ¿qué hay si no tienes más que una espada y tienes más de 10 enemigos?

–Bueno… esto como lo dijiste no es para luchar… solo son malabares… –murmuro.

–Te enseñare lo básico, pero debes aprender.

–Como digas –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

La niña reía comentando las piruetas a Kohaku que solo asentía mientras seguía haciendo algo con las ramas. Inu Yasha miraba a Sesshoumaru, aparentemente que frente a la niña era más… ¿amable?

–Toma la espada con ambas manos –le dijo Sesshoumaru –no desvíes la mirada de mí.

Sesshoumaru sostenía la espada con una sola mano y con la otra señal de que viniera por él, la sonrisa de suficiencia molesto a Inu Yasha atacando golpeando directamente la espada.

–Solo usas la fuerza bruta –dijo desviando el segundo golpe, pero un tercer golpe lo hizo bloquearlo –piensa antes de solo atacar, Inu –le dijo en una risita que a Inu Yasha le supo a sarcástica.

–Cállate –dijo volviendo un golpear la espada de Sesshoumaru.

Tras unas horas y que Inu Yasha calle y se volviera a levantar más de 7 veces, Sesshoumaru lanzó la espada en la garganta de Inu Yasha.

–Es suficiente –le dijo a quién agitado trato de golpearlo.

Sesshoumaru soltó la espada tomando la mano de Inu Yasha y el voto poniéndose encima de él sin recostarse en él mirándolo fijamente comenzando a acercarse.

–He dicho suficiente –le dijo al oído –después de comer seguiremos, ya sé que es lo que debes trabajar.

Comenzó a levantarse escuchando la queja de un sonrojado Inu Yasha. Podía decir que era temerario, fuerte, imprudente, perseverante y demasiado terco, pero esas cosas tienen ser una cosa buena. Al menos tenía la resistencia suficiente para mantenerlo entretenido.

–Tomaremos un baño antes de comer.

\- ¿What? ¿Contigo? –Dijo Inu Yasha.

No lo había querido decir de esa manera pero la cara roja de ese chico le divertía y no podía negar que aquel baño juntos le había gustado ¿Por qué no? Por qué iba a quitarse un placer así.

–Será más rápido…

–Me niego –fue la respuesta de Inu Yasha rojo.

–No es la primera vez, la anterior vez que tuve que llevar a la cama en brazos –dijo sonriendo molestando a Inu Yasha.

Los oídos de una sorprendida Rin eran tapados y Sesshoumaru grabaron donde estaba mientras Inu Yasha tartamudeaba que no era así, que era una equivocación.

–Es eso o que seas atendido por un sirviente ...

–Voy –dijo juntando las cejas.

No le gustaba que otros lo tocaran tanto o que lo miraran desnudo, al menos si iba con Sesshoumaru podría buscar por él mismo y sobre todo si ese sirviente iba, aquel que le ponía el ungüento. Entro siguiendo a Sesshoumaru hacia el baño avergonzado.

\- ¿Por qué nos bañaremos si luego volveremos a ensuciarnos?

–El agua caliente relajara tus músculos para que después no te sientas pesado al comenzar a entrenar conmigo.

De alguna manera la frase "entrenar enserio" retumbaron, no había ido enserio ... frunció las cejas con molestia, aun si él mismo podría decir que no había ido con todo, no negaría que si hubiera intentado al menos hacerlo retroceder.

El baño fue preparado por unas sirvientas dejando ver a Inu Yasha una mala cara de parte de ellas que preparaban el agua echando lo que parecía el fruto del eucalipto.

–Huele a vainilla… –dijo un poco confuso.

–Así se llama en tu país… –mirando lo que la chica dejaba caer al agua –el aroma relajante…

-si…

Las sirvientas se retiran a retirar con una reverencia hacia Sesshoumaru y una mirada de odio a quien se quedaba.

–Piensas entrar con la túnica –le dijo Sesshoumaru dejando caer la suya.

–Yo… solo… –no quería ver en la dirección de Sesshoumaru.

\- ¿tendré que meterte?

–No, solo dame un momento –dijo casi en un grito –no me mires… –le ordeno.

–Por tu pudor –dijo burlesco –no lo haré…

Sesshoumaru ingreso al agua recostándose en la orilla, mirando de reojo a quien soltaba su cinto dándole la espalda y quitaba nervioso la túnica quedando en una tapa rabo de lino blanco. Había visto el cuerpo de ese chico cuando lo reviso el médico y fue curado y vestido mientras estaba inconsciente. No era desagradable a la vista, lo contrario lo creía especialmente atractivo para sus ojos. Inu Yasha volteo avergonzado encontrando a Sesshoumaru mirando el techo. Comenzó a entrar mirando entre el agua y el pecho níveo de aquel príncipe ... tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de él.

\- ¿Por qué escapas?

–No tengo que estar a tu lado y el baño es amplio –dijo Inu Yasha sumergiéndose hasta los hombros quedando sentado en el fondo.

–Tal vez, pero aquí están las cosas para que te limpies –dijo apuntando las cosas a su lado.

Inu Yasha maldijo su suerte viendo la sonrisa relajada del príncipe.

\- ¿de qué tienes miedo? Te diré que no tengo esos gustos Inu Yasha, aun si puedo encontrar ... llamativo a un par no me acostare con ellos ... pero si te comportas así no puedo evitar molestar.

Le dije tratando de que la extraña sensación de cuando lo vio desnudándose se fuera de su cuerpo.

–Realmente… ¿puedo creerte? –Era raro cierto cierto alivio de saber que no sería atacado, pero un macho pululaba dentro de él.

–Eso… no puedo hacer que me creas si no estás dispuesto a ello –le dijo en un suspiro.

–Bien, te creeré –dijo parándose y caminando a él.

El sonrojo de la cara de Inu Yasha tomo la mirada de Sesshoumaru que viola a él mirándolo serio y decidió hasta que se envió a su lado.

–Pero no te prometo que no te mirare, menos si te paras frente a mí solo con una tela de delgado lino transparentada, pero valiente de tu parte –le dijo sonriente.

La cara, el cuello y los oídos de Inu Yasha se volvieron rojos al escucharlo mirándole avergonzado y molesto.

\- ¡tú ... Bas ...!

Sus manos se alzaron y se arrodillo para golpearlo, pero Sesshoumaru tomo sus manos mientras seguía sonriendo, Inu Yasha hizo fuerza contra Sesshoumaru.

–Así que quieres pelear –dijo jugando volteando a Inu Yasha hacia el centro de la tina provocando el agua se mueva, envió a Inu Yasha ahí sorprendiendo al chico.

Inu Yasha que tenía las manos tomadas por Sesshoumaru y sumergidas en el agua alzo sus piernas inscribiéndose en la cintura de Sesshoumaru sorprendiéndolo un poco, una de sus manos aflojo el agarre y siendo aprovechado por Inu Yasha tomo el hombro del príncipe usando su peso para voltearlo y sumergirlo.

Sesshoumaru al salir del agua vio al chico hincado frente a él, estando encima de su cuerpo y sonreía victorioso. El cabello de Inu Yasha se apegaba a su brazo y espalda, un mechón largo estaba sobre su cara. La mano de Sesshoumaru se deslizó el mechón dejándolo detrás de la oreja del chico que dejó atrás sus piernas temblando sonrojándose y sentándose.

–No deberías sentarte Ahí –dijo divertido de la cara y del salto que Inu Yasha había puesto cuando se envió salió una risa contenida.

–Yo… no…

–Mi señor… –la voz de Jaken los hizo ver a la entrada.

–Lo sé… –dijo comenzando a salir y cubriéndose con las telas se retiró del baño.

No podría quitar la cara de Inu Yasha, Jaken había llegado en el momento adecuado, la cara avergonzada roja y confundida de Inu Yasha le había dado una señal equivocada de lo que ocurrió ese chico tenia pareja y aunque se dijera a él mismo que como príncipe que era darse cuenta de los placeres que deseara, no lo obligaría, pero si podría usar esa confusión para que hiciera lo que él le pidiera, el problema era que él mismo estaba sintiendo confundido. Miro de reojo a quien lo esperaba en la entrada del baño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

–Su majestad ha venido…

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron de par en par sin entender el porqué de su padre viniera hasta ahí y no lo llamara a su presencia.

\- ¿Dónde está? –Pregunto presto solicitar ser algo importante para traerlo hasta ahí.

–Su despacho.

–Dile a Inu Yasha que me esperé en la habitación.

Tomo una toga azul cubriendo su cuerpo para dirigirse donde su padre.

Inu Yasha salió del baño poco después, la mejilla que había sido rosada por los dedos de Sesshoumaru hormigueaba, un hormigueo que extrañamente se había expandido por su cuerpo y debilitado sus piernas, su rostro se volvió un sonrojar al recordar donde había estado sintiendo algo que estaba seguro no era su abdomen.

–Oye, mocoso –la voz de Jaken lo sobresalto.

\- ¿Por qué saltas de la nada sapo?

–Mocoso insolente –mascullo y le dijo –sígueme te llevare donde el amo bonito.

Inu Yasha lo siguió sin mucho pensamiento, él no conocía ese palacio y no quería perderse. Los pasos poco a poco lo adentraban más a ese palacio dejándole ver lo grande que era, sirvientes le hacían reverencia a Jaken al pasar, unas que otras lo miraban a él con desprecio y murmuraban algo desesperado para que no lograra escuchar, pero uno lo oír "es asqueroso". Se detuvo mirando con molestia a la chica aun si no entendía que trataban de decir el que lo vieran y murmuraran eso era molesto. Decidió seguir su camino al verlas correr atemorizadas, Unas grandes puertas con un perro enorme arriba de una nube estaba tallado.

–Es aquí adentro –dijo.

Algo a Inu Yasha no le cuadraba mucho. Esas puertas se parecían a las de la segunda habitación de Sesshoumaru, pero parecían ser más amplias, no tan altas como las puertas del tercer dormitorio aún así ... su instinto le añadió que no entrara. Miro al viejo con desconfianza, ahora que tramaba no podría confiar en ese sapo después de lo que había hecho, que idiota de su parte seguirlo.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando?

–Que insolencias estas diciendo –dijo enervado –aun si no me guste una orden de mi amo la seguiré.

No estaba seguro si creerle o no. Pero lo seguro era que ese sirviente era obediente a las órdenes de Sesshoumaru, tras dejar salir un sospechoso comenzó a abrir las puertas dejándole ver un pasillo, volteo a la cara de sapo.

\- ¿Por qué no entras tú y le dices que estoy afuera?

\- ... ¿eh? ... no te creas tanto ... ¿Por qué debería anunciarte?

–Protocolo, que pasa si está ocupado –aun si no le importaba si estaba o no ocupado solo seguía el instinto de que no entrara.

Unos brazos lo tomaron desde la espalda jalándolo dentro.

Sesshoumaru estaba en la puerta de su despacho, pero no estaba su padre, donde estaba pensando en ella, el verlo se lo había llevado al jardín, pero no estaba. Miro a Kohaku.

–Kohaku encuentra al rey –le ordeno.

Este asintió sacando de un bolso de cuero una esfera amarilla con líneas negras que caía en su palma, una abeja del puerto de un dedo pulgar salió, Kohaku movió su dedo índice de la otra mano frente a la abeja y esta se fue volando a esta otras salieron yendo a diversas direcciones. Poco paso para que se posara en la mano de Kohaku y se moviera de determinada forma. Kohaku se mantuvo de donde estaba y apunto a dentro, la abeja alzo el vuelo y Sesshoumaru tras palpar la cabeza del chico entro siguiendo la abeja a paso rápido, pero nunca creyó lo que vería.

Inu Yasha tenía una espada apuntándole la cara, el hombre frente a él era el rey de ese imperio.

–Dime Sesshoumaru ... luego busca en tu habitación, vine a busca aquí, pero no eres tú al que vi salir sino a este sujeto ¿Cuál es la razón?

-capellán…

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Inu Yasha se había metido a su serrallo? ¿Cómo demonios estaba ahí? Los guardias de las puertas no estaban.

–Ya dije que me entraría –dijo Inu Yasha viendo a Sesshoumaru acercarse.

–Cierra la boca si no deseas perder la lengua –le dijo el rey.

Sesshoumaru se puso frente a su padre, su padre no jugaba una de las mayores vergüenzas era un hombre entrara a tu serrallo y no tuvo ningún castigo, dos afectados ser impartidos, vivo y castrado o seguir entero pero muerto. Miro de reojo a Inu Yasha y volvió la cara a su padre.

–Supongo que no tengo opción –dijo a su padre y volteo a Inu Yasha –levántate –le ordeno serio.

Inu Yasha se enderezo sin quitarle la mirada al rey, le había dicho descarado, que había mordido la mano de quien le había salvado, que era un sucio degenerado ... no lo había escuchado, más bien no le había importado lo que él dijera y cuando logro salir Jaken no estaba y el rey lo atacó sin aviso, solo escapó del corte abriendo nuevamente y dando un paso atrás terminando en el suelo. Aun si no tuvo otro ataque, pero las palabras de ese hombre, aun si eran simples lo herían, le dolían, esos ojos que lo miraban con desprecio.

–No lo puedes tocar padre…

–Lo dejare vivo, apártate –dijo con el tono seco.

La mano de Sesshoumaru tomo de la nuca a Inu Yasha y lo que perdió a él besándolo tomando su cintura la espalda para que no pueda separarse, dejando los brazos de Inu Yasha atrapados entre ellos, los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron por completo siendo tapados por la posición de Sesshoumaru, sus ojos se conectan el serio del príncipe y el sorprendido chico que solo apretó los labios. ¿Qué necesitan hacer? Empujarlo, golpearlo ... una lengua acaricio su labio inferior lo hizo temblar, sin embargo al intentar reclamarle dicho esa lengua ingresar a su boca provocando una corriente en su cuerpo, era tan diferente al beso de Kouga. Sus manos sujeto la toga corriéndola un poco. Se alejó un poco y le susurro en los labios.

–Mantente en silencio –los ojos completamente serios de Sesshoumaru lo paralizaron.

–Veo que los rumores que escuche mientras caminaba por tu palacio son específicos.

Inu Yasha no sabía de qué hablaba, pero de alguna manera las sirvientas vinieron a su mente.

–No te equivocas, por lo mismo él no puede ser considerado un hombre –Sesshoumaru tenía abrazado a Inu Yasha escondiendo su cara de su padre. Inu Yasha temblaba y dudaba fuera de otra cosa que no sería ira.

–No es un hombre, dados ... –murmuro el rey y bajo la espada.

Cuando había visto a un chico salir del serrallo de su hijo solo tenía que limpiar la honra de su hijo, lo mataría como el perro que era, pero en cuanto vio su cara no pudo más que sentirse más ofendido y ahora ... miraba en los ojos de su hijo el brillo que en los propios vio alguna vez. Desvió la mirada de su hijo para no mirarlo con maletar.

Sesshoumaru logró que su padre lo desaprobaba, pero no pudo dejar que se llevara a Inu Yasha, no lo dejaría.

–He venido porque deseabas hablar conmigo de algo importante que no podías hablar en mi palacio, es mejor que no sea esto, Sesshoumaru.

–Claro que no –no sabía de qué estaba hablando pero si tenía su sello lo más seguro era que solo dos personas tenían haberlo hecho, miro al aun abrazado Inu Yasha sintiendo la resistencia y le dijo al oído susurrándole –ve a la habitación y espérame ...

Para cualquiera podría parecer solo una cita para seguir con lo que habían tenido, los brazos de Sesshoumaru tuvieron éxito a soltarlo, Inu Yasha se alejó de inmediato y corriendo lejos de esos dos. Sesshoumaru junto a sus cejas y el rey solo miro de reojo.

Inu Yasha restregó sus labios tratando de borrar la sensación de los labios de Sesshoumaru, había sido denigrado y no podía decir nada ¡¿Por qué diablos se quedó callado ?! "no es un hombre" esas palabras de la boca de Sesshoumaru le había dolido y le apuñalaban y aun así justo ahora estaba obedeciendo, pero solo quería metros en algún lugar y no ver a nadie, los ojos de las sirvientas lo miraban con maletar y asco, los mismos guardianes que custodiaban las puertas.

–Asqueroso –murmuro uno hirviendo su sangre.

Lo tomo golpeando con el puño cerrado y gritándole que se callara. El soldado no se defendía y el otro impedimento de detener a Inu Yasha.

\- ¡para! –Le grito parándolo por un momento –él no se está defendiendo te aprovechas de que no podemos tocar.

–No soy ningún cobarde –gruño Inu Yasha.

–Entonces para, él solo te dijo lo que todas las sirvientas comentan, eres uno de los que calientan la cama del príncipe.

Quería golpearlo, gritarle que era mentira, pero tal como estaban las cosas no importaría lo que le dijera seguirían mirándolo de esa manera, todo por culpa de aquel maldito príncipe. Entro a la habitación mirando el espejo en la cama, se puso arrodillado en el suelo tocando con las puntas de los dedos el espejo. Tenía tanta rabia contra Sesshoumaru y contra él mismo ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Cuando Sesshoumaru lo beso, aquella corriente que grabó su cuerpo, apoyo la cabeza en la cama, se confundió, enrabiado, dolido ...

–Solo deseo largarme de aquí ...

–Oye ¿es verdad que te ha transformado en la novia de Sesshoumaru?

Inu Yasha miro a su alrededor viendo al niño-zorro en el balcón y lo miraba sin entrar.

–Cállate yo no soy…

–Las mujeres de esta casa lo dicen, que eres uno de los que calientan sus noches ...

El suelo de Inu Yasha se volvió a agrietar ante el pensamiento de ser visto de tal manera, como si fuera ... un prostituto ... él había aceptado a Kouga, eso significaba que estaba en pareja, no permitiría ese tipo de comentarios aun si no eran reales Su mano volvió a restregar sus labios hablaría con ese estúpido príncipe y lo obligaría a eso se aclarara o él lo hizo, no permitiría que vieran de manera tan indigna, era un hombre que ya tenía un Kouga y por cualquier otro motivo lo heriría de esa manera. No lo merecía. Aun cuando aun no eran más que amigos Kouga había dejado el circo por él, siempre tenía estado a su lado, siempre cuidando de él y procurando su bienestar, no lo dejaba solo, encontrando esos objetos que ni siquiera sabía qué demonios eran y volvería con Kouga a su mundo.

–No me interesa lo que un grupo de mujeres estúpidas digan… no es así y jamás lo será, y si no lo quiero lo grave un punto de puños no lo vuelvas a decir –le aconsejo, no iba a permitir que su honra fuera tirada de esa manera.

Sesshoumaru guiaba a su padre por los pasillos de su palacio hacia su despacho mientras busca algo lo suficientemente importante para que haya llegado al rey en persona y sin escolta ni siquiera.

–Tu carta me sorprendió –dijo el monarca viendo las puertas del despacho de su hijo abrirse.

¿Qué podría haber estado escrito en esa carta? Algo que trajera al rey del imperio y tenga tan serio. ¿Qué habían hecho? Solo podría pensar en dos que podrían ser los culpables, pero como habían sido tan estúpidos, si él se equivocaba y su padre descubrió que no era él mismo esas personas serian castigadas, sus lenguas serian arrancadas y entregadas a las bestias. Debía deducir qué era lo que le habían escrito, pero esa monarca había sido capaz de sellar al espíritu de Babil, había librado centenares de batallas e incluso pasado por la tradición de la persona en la que más confiaba, no podía abogar por quienes habían hecho esto y sacarle información a una estrategia como lo era su padre era prácticamente imposible. Que estúpidos habían escrito su carta de muerte, pero por qué motivo,


	4. 4

4 4

Sesshoumaru miro a su padre y dejo salir un suspiro pesado. No podría, no podría hacer algo que pueda hacer a su padre desconfiar de él, aún si no podría entregarle a quien pueda ser responsable.

–No envió ninguna carta rey padre –el rey lo miraba sin ninguna expresión –te pido me dejes ver el sello rey padre…

Una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre lo dejo callado.

–No necesito mostrarte la carta si no es tuya… ¿quienes tienen tu sello Sesshoumaru?.

–Rey padre ...

–Cuidarlos hará…

–No puedo dártelos para que los compañeros, por favor solo déjame a mí encargarme de este asunto.

–Ya sabia que no habías sido tú Sesshoumaru, nunca me habías llamado ni aun cuando se te quito el alimento por los ancianos, era muy difícil creer que me llames para algo… para ti soy más un rey que un padre.

–Más que mi padre eres el rey de este reino, jamás… –bajo la cabeza frente a su padre –recibiré el castigo por mi descuido. Pero… –se enderezo mirando la seriedad del rey –aprovecharé esta oportunidad para decirle que debe comenzar a cuidarse de…

–Kaguya… –suspiro el rey –¿sospechas de algo?

–No tengo pruebas ... solo mi palabra.

–No es suficiente ... ¿de que la acusas?

–Brujería ...

–Sin pruebas –dijo en un suspiro.

–Solo mar cauteloso. Él vio rondar un pequeño espíritu de zorro con apariencia de niño, usted sabe lo que eso significa –le sugirió de manera suave como una petición.

–Lo tendré en mente ...

–Ten en mí un sirviente ...

–Te engañas Sesshoumaru. No dejó el lado del asunto de la carta, una vez ...

–Hey ¿está aquí? ¿Por qué ese estúpido de Jaken me quiso encerrar? –Hakudoshi se detuvo en la puerta que abrió casi de golpe molesto.

–¿A ... kago? –Murmuro el rey con tono confundido.

El chico sorprendido de ver al rey sentado en la silla de Sesshoumaru. Miro entonces al señor de esa casa que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Hakudoshi corrió alejándose de ellos.

El silencio se quedó en la habitación. No podrías voltear hacia el rey ...

–¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Y por qué se parece tanto a Akago?

La voz de su padre lo golpeo, por qué justo en este momento tuvo que haber llegado.

–Kaguya tuvo gemelos –comenzó a decir resignándose.

–¿Gemelos? –Dijo confundido –dices que ese chico…

–Sé que la ley dice: al nacer gemelos uno debe morir. Pero, Kagura estaba deseosa de tener un hijo ... –volteo a verlo –ella ayudo en el parto y lo trajo aquí. No pude negarme.

El rey estaba en silencio tratando de entender lo que Sesshoumaru le dijo.

–El deseo de Kagura de libertad se lo concedió en la mayor medida que pude…

–¿Él lo sabe? ¿What is your name? ¿Por qué jamás lo dijiste? –El rey se quedó mirando el rostro de su hijo que parecía meditar –Sesshoumaru… la carta indicada:

 _Rey padre_

 _Debo hablar con usted en privado, sin los suyos ... porque los muertos volverán._

Sesshoumaru lo quedo mirando consternado, el rostro de su padre estaba envuelto en sombras del pasado mostrando una fragilidad que solo conocía mostraba por aquella que ya no estaba.

–Creí… –la sonrisa rota de aquel monarca le recordó ese hombre afectado como cualquier otro ser y como muchos tenia, aun si no los perdidos, deseos que jamás reconocerá.

–Es imposible que ella vuelva, padre –dijo en un suave suspiro.

–Lo sé…

De alguna manera era pesado solo pronunciarlo, según sabía él era cercano a dicha mujer cuando era menor, la recordaba escasamente, pero el decir que no volvería ponía un sentimiento pesado en su pecho y sabía que en aquel rey el peso de sus sentimientos era mayor .

–La persona que te envió la carta deseaba que vieras a Hakudoshi…

–Hakudoshi –murmuro mirando sus pies –puede ser.

–No deseaba darte ningún inconveniente ... él lo sabe y no desea que ella sepa que está vivo ...

–Lo entiendo… no puedo pedirme que dijeras si ese niño estaba condenado a morir… solo me ha sorprendido –miro a Sesshoumaru –Akago…

–Lo sabe… hace un tiempo cuando vino a cazar en mis terrenos se encontraron, sin excusas solo le dije la verdad.

–¿Entiendes… qué es lo que desean hacer con esto?

–Lo entiendo –era un claro intento de manchar su imagen -, pero no puedo comprenderlo… solo esa persona querría hacerme daño… que alguien de mi palacio…

–Ten cuidado de las víboras en tu propio hogar Sesshoumaru, la del mío yo me encargó –dijo levantándose –una gran víbora puede envenenar a víboras más pequeñas.

-capellán…

–Hoy he visto y aprendido de tu silencio y… tu deseo… protege a ese niño, pero escondes a quien pudo ponerlo a mis pies frente al filo de mi espada, pues ya estaba condenado… no diré nada más sobre tu señor, pero hazle saber que de mí no debe ocultarse ... ahora entiendo a Akago ...

La imagen de Inu Yasha vino a la mente de Sesshoumaru, aun cuando el rey estaba hablando de Hakudoshi.

–Ten cuidado y no te siegues o puedes perder el sendero… ese hombre no te traerá nada bueno. Aprende lo que tengas que aprender y luego solo déjalo.

–Se equivoca… solo lo usare para mi cometido…

–Hoy no lo parecieron.

–Nada que comentar, un pasa tiempo, un breve juego, llámelo como lo desee ...

–Lo llamare curiosidad y aburrimiento, pero no caigas demasiado ese chico tiene los días contados, tu deseo solo lo llevara a su muerte y quizás a la tuya, Sesshoumaru…

–Solo cuide de este imperio como lo he hecho hasta ahora y por favor proteja a Rin.

–No necesitas pedirlo –aseguro el rey.

–Mañana al alba me iré.

–Te lo diré ahora entonces. Solo te daré hasta el fin de ciclo.

–Entendido, rey padre –dijo bajando la cabeza.

–Me iré.

–Si desea hablar con Haku ...

–No –lo interrumpió –tengo que pensar en muchas cosas, aceptar las cosas. Espero que castigues de manera ejemplar a quien juega con mi tiempo Sesshoumaru.

El rey comenzó a salir tras ver el asentimiento de su hijo, Sesshoumaru lo seguía un paso detrás de él. Sabía que Sesshoumaru se preocupaba por él, aun cuando tenía enemigos en su propia casa.

Hakudoshi corrió hasta llegar a los establos echando maldiciones por su estupidez. Seria encerrado, seria asesinado ... no podría seguir teniendo esa vida pacífica, no podría tener una vida.

Al nacer se había decidido que él tendría que morir, el símbolo de mal augurio estaba en su espalda y como la de un insecto su vida era inservible. Se apoyó en uno de los pilares internos del establecimiento de los nuevos potros que habían traído de la última incursión, miro por donde había entrado para ver si venia alguien ... ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? ¿Qué hará Sesshoumaru? Nada o quizás entregarlo ... no, él no traicionara al rey, pero si él se escapa estaba seguro que dejaría irse.

El rostro de Kohaku vino a su mente junto con la de Akago y Rin, sonrió con amargura miro uno de los caballos.

–En el extranjero salir de aquí, simplemente vámonos y no regresemos –dijo abriendo la puerta de madera.

El caballo camino unos pasos y él lo agarro del crin saltando para subirse en él, pero cuando iba a hacer que comenzara a correr viola a Kohaku en medio de la entrada, no sabía desde cuando estaba allí ¿lo había escuchado?

–Apártate –le ordeno.

Kohaku bajo la mirada solo un poco y camino a un costado. Hakudoshi hizo que el caballo caminara saliendo del establo y pasando a Kohaku comenzó a galopar dejándolo atrás.

La cara que había puesto Kohaku había perdido en su retina, estaba triste y lo que podía imaginar llorando en silencio. Provocándole una mueca insatisfecha.

–Maldición –murmuro haciendo girar al caballo volviendo al establo.

Kohaku miraba el suelo recordando las palabras de Hakudoshi. Se iba a ir de ese lugar, sabía que no tenía derecho de pedir nada, alguien como él ¿Qué pasaría con la princesa Rin cuando se enterara? Se preguntó y la imagino triste al saberlo. Hakudoshi había estado con ella desde antes de que él llegara a ese lugar. Aun si ese chico era un año menor que él pensaba que era fuerte incluso más que él, sabía que si peleaba con Hakudoshi sería difícil ganar y más aun, su muerte, no lo había visto pelear jamás pero los ojos de Hakudoshi se lo que era, le temía ya la vez lo respetaba, pues era capaz de domar a los caballos más difíciles y lo que era más sorprendente era lo que parecía que era demasiado fácil. La imagen de Hakudoshi sonriendo desde arriba de un caballo que corcoveaba el producido una triste sonrisa.

–Lo sabía.

Kohaku alzo la cara al escuchar la voz, viendo a Hakudoshi arriba del caballo mirándolo complicado.

–Estas llorando.

Kohaku estaba atónito, de su mentón se deslizaron una a las gotas hasta golpear la tierra del establo. Hakudoshi bajo del caballo.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué estaba feliz de ver que había vuelto? ¿Por la princesa? O ... Los brazos de Hakudoshi lo rodearon estrechándolo ... ¿por él mismo?

–Dame un respiro no me muestres esa expresión o no podré irme… oye…

Las manos de Kohaku tomaron la túnica desde los costados, apenas y sus índices y pulgares se atrevieron a sujetarlo, solo eso y Hakudoshi se sintieron perdidos, no podría escapar, no lo dejaría ... esa poca luz en esos ojos ... si él se iba ¿ ese pequeño brillo se iría? No, Rin no lo permitiría ... pero, esta era la primera vez que tendría las lágrimas de aquel joven.

La calidez del pecho de Hakudoshi lo hizo suspirar, el calor de un abrazo desde hace tanto tiempo que no sabía, hace tanto tiempo que no sabía lo que era temer porque lo dejaran atrás ... no quería volver a sentirse así, aun si era simplemente ser abandonado, aun si merecía la oscuridad, no quería.

El temblor del cuerpo de Kohaku fue percibido por Hakudoshi, lo alejo un poco para ver su rostro que inexpresivo lo miro con víctimas delgadas lagrimas que como gotero se deslizaban algunas veces al cuello, otras perdiéndose en sus labios.

-… aun si al estar cerca de ti, un insecto como yo solo será una plaga para ti… –la cabeza de Kohaku negó ante lo dicho, abrió los labios como si tratara de hablar pero luego los apretó –no ...

Susurro acercándose a esos labios besándolo. El contacto de los labios de Hakudoshi fue abrupto, casi como un ataque, los labios de Hakudoshi apresaron su labio inferior succionándolo y mordiéndolo un poco. Kohaku confundido y en pánico lo empujo alejándolo, sus labios temblaban y la sensación de sus labios lo tenía asustado. La expresión de Hakudoshi lo envolvió en pánico dio un paso atrás con deseos de escapar, las abejas salieron al sentir su miedo cubriéndolo haciendo una muralla.

–¿me atacaras? –dijo Hakudoshi estrechando sus ojos en disgusto.

Sesshoumaru volvía de ver a su padre irse, de alguna manera la aparición había hecho que el rey dejara de preguntarle sobre el culpable debía buscarlo y hablar con él. Miro al camino que debía tomar a la habitación donde estaba Inu Yasha, de momento no deseaba verlo, debía estar furioso y él no estaba de humor para aguantar sus gritos y reclamos por haberlo besado…

La idea de que Hakudoshi debía estar en los establos, se dirigió a ellos a paso rápido escuchando al llegar la voz de Hakudoshi que preguntaba si lo iba a atacar ¿Quién? Se asomó un poco viendo a las abejas de Kohaku haciendo de barrera entre Hakudoshi y Kohaku.

–hazlo –dijo Hakudoshi e intento dar un paso al ver que Kohaku negaba.

Un brazo lo detuvo y vio a Sesshoumaru ponerse frente a él, no dijo nada solo miro las abejas con molestias y estas retrocedieron.

Un siseo proveniente de los labios de Kohaku produjo que las abejas volvieran al nido que había sacado. Se arrodillo en el suelo frente a Sesshoumaru despejando su nuca en señal que recibiría su castigo por la ofensa pues sabía que ese chico era un príncipe y él siendo solo mala hierba no tenía derecho ni siquiera a estar de pie frente a él.

–tu castigo –comenzó a decir Sesshoumaru.

–espera, espera… –se puso frente a Sesshoumaru Hakudoshi –lo asuste, Kohaku solo se defendió y…

–la ley…

–soy solo un sirviente que cuida de los caballo… –dijo con severidad.

–por lo tanto, no tienes que ocultarte del rey –la sorpresa de Hakudoshi no le extraño –él así lo desea… tratare su pelea como la de unos comunes y por esta vez lo dejare, pero Kohaku –dijo mirando al menor que alzo la vista un poco –contrólate la siguiente vez.

Asintió avergonzado y triste dejando la mirada en el suelo.

–ya dije que fue mi culpa –volvió a decir Hakudoshi.

–tú no seas tan impulsivo y asume responsabilidad.

–¿a qué se refiere? ¿responsabilidad? ¿de qué?

–mañana me iré, Kohaku una de tus abejas se irá conmigo y cuida de Rin en los terrenos de la ciudad –el muchacho asintió con firmeza.

–maldita sea te estoy hablando –dijo molesto Hakudoshi.

–te encargare este palacio y la seguridad de Rin aquí…

–¡mierda! ¡responde! –lo sujeto del brazo, pero fue lanzado al lado de Kohaku.

–abandonar a aquellos que en ti han encontrado el desahogo de saberse entendido como si nada, es deplorable. Si muestras un poco de luz muéstrala hasta que sepan que es genuina.

Hakudoshi miro a Kohaku que solo miraba el suelo, un ligero temblor en los parpados y la imagen de ese chico llorando le remordió la conciencia.

–yo lo… –se iba a disculpar cuando escucho.

–entra al caballo antes de que se escape –le ordeno Sesshoumaru comenzando a retirarse.

–ese idiota estropeando el momento –expresó al ya no verle –oye, Kohaku –dijo sin mirar al chico que subió la vista a él –yo… no me iré… así que no pongas esa cara… y lo de antes no me voy a disculpar, deberías saberlo…

Se levantó caminando hacia el caballo. Kohaku miro la espalda de ese chico lo miro como regresaba al caballo a su espacio, se levantó y fue donde él lo miro esperando que fuera visto y miro a la salida dando un paso.

–¿A dónde me quieres llevar? –pregunto aun cuando sabia no respondería.

Al seguirlo se dio cuenta que era la habitación que el chico usaba, lo hizo esperar afuera y entro, cuando regresó a salir de una cesta hecha de hierbas y dentro estaba el insecto encima de la hierba. De alguna manera le sorprendió que realmente lo esté cuidando. Cuidar de un bicho, pensó con una sonrisa.

–Se ve bien –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Sesshoumaru hizo llamar a su sirviente que lo busca y él se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Inu Yasha, extrañamente no parecía tener escandalo ¿acaso se había escapado? Los soldados estaban ahí.

–Abran –ordeno viendo las puertas eran abiertas por los soldados.

Ingreso sin verlo por ningún lado, fue al balcón mirando hacia el tejado, no vio las piernas colgando de Inu Yasha, miro abajo dándose cuenta de que sus soldados estaban montando guardia y no tuvieron nada extraño, solo el hecho de que Inu Yasha no estaba en la habitación perdido a ver el tejado trepando al balcón del balcón asomándose al tejado lo vio un poco más allá recostado teniendo unas cuantas aves encima. Con un salto sigiloso subió acercándose a la desesperación pudo ver qué dormía plácidamente mientras un pequeño ave saltaba en su pecho tratando de tomar una hebra de hilo de la túnica desarreglada al mantener los brazos como almohada.

"es solo curiosidad" teniendo teniendo su mirada fija en esos labios un poco abiertos.

Un paso más y el ave alzo el vuelo despertando a quien dormía ...

\- ... ugn ... -un sonido salió de los labios de Inu Yasha para luego ... -ay, ay, ay ... mis brazos ... están dormidos ... ay, ay, ay ...

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios de Sesshoumaru al verlo como considerar de devolver los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

–Pareces un escarabajo de espaldas luchando por ponerse bien.

La voz lo hizo percatarse de que no estaba solo ... miro con molestia al dueño de aquella voz diciéndole.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí ?.

–Es mi tejado –dijo divertido viendo los torpes movimientos de los brazos aun dormidos de Inu Yasha.

–No deseo ver tu estúpida cara –dijo logrando sentarse sintiendo el hormigueo en sus brazos, señal de que ya despertaban.

–Este es mi palacio.

–Si no tuve un trato contigo ya me hubieras ido –mascullo con los dientes apretados poniéndose de pie.

–Actúas como si hubiera hecho algo tan horrible…

–¡acaso no lo hiciste! –le reclamo colérico.

–solo fue un beso y dudo sea tu primer beso, no lo creeré, eso es… –la cara de molestia de Inu Yasha mezclada con vergüenza lo hizo alzar una ceja –tu primer beso… –cruzo sus brazos como pensando si realmente fuera así.

–¡Cállate! ¡no lo fue, Kouga…! –comenzó a gritarle, pero callo a la mitad bajando la mirada.

Kouga le había dado el primer beso, sin embargo había sido tan diferente, los labios de Kouga habían acariciado los suyos con cariño, ese sujeto básicamente había peleado con él en aquel, donde él había perdido… aun si eso le molestaba era otra cosa lo que lo tenía furioso.

–oh, así que… él fue el primero –su tono salió molesto de su boca aun si él mismo no quería reconocerlo –¿hasta qué punto?

–¿Qué?… ¿Qué demonios te importa a ti eso? –respondió avergonzado.

–baja –ordeno volteando.

–no quiero –dijo Inu Yasha haciendo que volteara a verlo ante la negativa –si bajo… seguiré escuchando las estupideces que dicen.

–baja.

–no, primero aclara que yo no soy tu puta –exigió.

–no entiendes o no quieres entenderlo.

–no tengo nada que entender.

–te lo dije, mientras estés aquí, me perteneces…

–estoy con Kouga y…

Molesto ante las palabras tomo el brazo de Inu Yasha y comenzó a jalarlo a la orilla del tejado para bajar, aun si Inu Yasha hacia resistencia no podía detener su paso con reclamos Sesshoumaru se puso en el borde. Volteo a él mirándolo molesto. Veía en Inu Yasha nada más que un sujeto molesto cuyos ojos eran ventanas a sus sentimientos, como el que le mostraban justo ahora…

–crees que me gusto lo que hice, pero era eso o tu cabeza separada de tu cuerpo, te necesito con vida –sentencio.

La sangre de Inu Yasha hirvió al escucharlo. La mirada de Inu Yasha se transformó a una de odio.

–¡suéltame! –grito obligándolo a que lo soltara.

Sesshoumaru fue a sujetarlo de nuevo, sin embargo Inu Yasha dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él y acercándose peligrosamente al borde.

–no des un paso más –le ordeno al verlo al filo del techo.

–tú no me des ordenes…

–¿acabaras con tu vida por llevarme la contraria? –pregunto con una mueca de desagrado.

–quien dice que moriré, me necesitas con vida ¿no?

Flexiono sus piernas y se impulsó hacia atrás para evitar el balcón, la cara de estupor del príncipe le produjo una sonrisa de victoria. Sesshoumaru se acercó a la orilla para sujetarlo pero las manos de Inu Yasha se alejaron de él, provocando un dolor en el pecho de Sesshoumaru que con decisión se iba a tirar tras él, pero Inu Yasha hizo una pirueta en el aire cayendo en el barandal del balcón quedando agazapado y mirándolo desde esa posición sonriendo con victoria. Su sangre hirvió en furia, ese estúpido crio lo había burlado, se estaba riendo de él en su cara, lo haría pagar.

Bajo de un solo salto, su sangre hervía y su respiración se volvió pesada.

–¿co… cómo demonios saltaste así? –dijo Inu Yasha mirándolo a él y al tejado, pues ni siquiera parecía que hubiera intentado amortiguar la caía ¿acaso todos en ese mundo eran así?

–como lo dijiste, te necesito con vida, pero no necesito darte en el gusto, bien puedo amarrarte y arrastrarte conmigo.

La mirada de Sesshoumaru hizo que un sudor frio recorriera la espalda de Inu Yasha estremeciéndolo.

–yo… yo jamás… –quería reclamarle pero Sesshoumaru dio un paso y él por inercia se comenzó a echar para atrás aun con el peligro de caer en ese momento lo encontraba mejor que ser atrapado por ese príncipe.

Sesshoumaru era capaz de ver en aquellos ojos el miedo, y aun así, ese orgullo y molesto brillo que lo desafiaba. Tomo una de sus patillas acercándolo a él haciendo que Inu Yasha cayera al balcón casi arrodillándose a él, jalo de la patilla teniendo el reclamo de la garganta de un Inu Yasha que se paró mirándolo con bravura.

–se acabó el príncipe que trataba de persuadirte niñato, si no obedeces haré que lo hagas.

–¿Quién te va a obedecer? –Reclamo Inu Yasha sujetando la muñeca del príncipe.

Ambas miradas de enfado y reto parecían colisionar provocando chispas.

–Lo harás por tu voluntad –le aseguro soltándolo y haciendo que lo soltara.

–Tsh ... ¿Quién ...? –El espejo apareció frente a él.

–No tengo obligación de darte de mí magia, mi trato contigo es que los devolveré a ambos a su… país de origen, solo eso…

–Espera –la mirada de Inu Yasha mostro su frustración –yo ... no puedo ...

–Será tu decisión, tu buen comportamiento por verlo –sonrió con suficiencia.

La mirada de Inu Yasha bajo a sus pies. Un buen comportamiento, se repitió y lo miro molesto.

–No seré tu puta –dijo como si estuviera gruñendo e intentando entrar al molesto príncipe solo siendo sujetado por su cabello y su garganta desde su espalda sintiendo el pecho del príncipe contra él.

–Entiende una cosa idiota, tus agresiones solo me traen problemas, ya deberías estar muerto por las estupideces que cometes y aun así estas vivo… ante la orden del rey no tengo autoridad y él ya te aborrece tiene algo más y tu cabeza caerá sin que pueda hacer nada.

Lo soltó de golpe dándole un empujón a la cama.

–Ahora elije por ti mismo qué harás… compórtate y comienza a escucharme o sigue tentando a tu suerte y veamos que dios te puede salvar… no te causa ningún daño, te gustan los hombres, en cambio yo… jamás en mi vida había visto la decepción de mi padre cuando me vio contigo ... no soy como tú y no deseo serlo.

Inu Yasha se quedó callado, no podía decir nada ... no podía decir si le gustaban o no los hombres, nunca le gustaba una mujer y estaba con Kouga ... pero los ojos de Sesshoumaru parecían muy en lo profundo tal vez herido ¿o se estaba engañando ?

Si su madre lo supiera que estaba con Kouga ¿Qué pasaría? Por un momento un miedo lo alarmo ... en Turquía no era bien visto una relación entre hombres, tal vez aquí tampoco lo era ... tal vez tenía que agradecer ... era un príncipe y tenía ya problemas, el declararse con esos gustos quizás le daba más ... pero , de alguna manera sus palabras le habían molestado ...

–¿Acaso amas a un cuerpo?

–Ahora qué estás murmurando.

–¿De qué te enamoras? ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

–¿Qué estás ...?

–Si lo ha hecho ¿de qué te enamoraste? ¿De su cuerpo? ¿De su forma de ser? ¿De qué? –Las cejas de Sesshoumaru se juntaron ante las preguntas de Inu Yasha.

–Si te enamoraste de su cuerpo –continuo Inu Yasha –déjame decirte que jamás la amaste de verdad.

Sesshoumaru dejo salir un bufido antes de voltear a la puerta y cerrarla de golpe.

Habíamos tenido suficiente camino molesto por los pasillos de su palacio. ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso como para decirle semejante estupidez? ¿Qué sabía de él?

Paso por el lado de Rin pero ni siquiera la vio dejándola preocupada. La voz molesta de su padre llamando a Jaken la sobresalto. Lo que había pasado había dejado a su padre realmente enfadado. Un viento paso frente a ella haciéndola mirar aun Inu Yasha que había pasado con rapidez frente a ella y acertó en su mano el espejo de Sesshoumaru sorprendiéndola aún más… ese espejo jamás se lo pasaba a nadie ni mucho menos lo alejaba de él, su tesoro ... estaba en las manos de Inu Yasha ... quizás por eso estaba enojado ... dijo a ella misma mirando la dirección en la que ellos se fueron. Sabia las cosas que se hablaban en el palacio y ella estaba segura que era así, estaba segura que a su padre le gustaba Inu Yasha y era imposible que a Inu Yasha no le gustara su padre, el pensamiento de que fuera lo contrario para ella era inconcebible

–Pelea de enamorados –termino suspirando para ir al encuentro con su aya Kaede.

–¡Jaken! –Llamo por sexta vez.

–Sesshoumaru –Inu Yasha se puso frente a él y puso el espejo en el pecho del príncipe diciendo –me comporto dentro de lo posible, pero no me pidas ser un esclavo porque no lo seré.

Sesshoumaru solo frunció el entrecejo. Todo por ese tal Kouga. Tomo el espejo y lo guardo sin decirle nada.

–¿A dónde vas?

–Sígueme –le dijo y siguió caminando.

Con recelo Inu Yasha lo siguió hasta llegar a las puertas del serrallo, asiéndole recordar lo que había pasado más temprano ese día, la espada en su cuello, la dura mirada de ese hombre junto a las palabras. Un pesado sentimiento se puso en su pecho al recordarlo, pero solo solo un momento al recordar el beso que le dio Sesshoumaru subiendo los colores a su rostro.

–¿Q ... qué hacemos aquí?

–Solo sígueme ...

–¿De qué hablas?

Los guardias como siempre esperanon una señal de su príncipe.

–¿Por qué dejaron sus puestos? –Pregunto el príncipe mirando las puertas.

–Se… nos dijo de ir a buscar a Hakudoshi mi señor –dijo el soldado de la derecha con la cabeza gacha.

–¿Quién se los ordeno?

–El señor Jaken ... mi príncipe. Nos dijo que era orden suya –acoto el de la izquierda.

–Abran –ordeno –y tráiganme a Jaken –termino diciendo al comenzar a entrar.

–¡Si, señor! –Dijeron al unísono y salieron corriendo al realizar la orden de Sesshoumaru.

Inu Yasha se quedó en el marco de las puertas siendo visto por el príncipe.

–A nadie le extrañara que te deje entrar.

–No me agrada que piensen… –su cara se formó en una mueca de disgusto.

–No hay otra opción para que sigas entero, acéptalo en silencio.

Aun si no le agradaba la idea a Inu Yasha no pudieron negar que fuera así. El rey se lo había dejado claro, tras un gruñido dio un paso con los brazos cruzados teniendo unos pasos al príncipe.

El pasillo adornado con telas anunciaba lo delicado que había en ese lugar y los hombres bajaban sus cabezas al ver a Sesshoumaru.

–Creí que no se podría estar dentro de las eras hombre… –murmuro Inu Yasha –estos mismos me entraron –gruño mirándolos.

–Así que te entraron a la fuerza –dijo Sesshoumaru cosa que parecía hacer encogerse a los hombres –pero ellos pueden estar aquí, porque ya no son son hombres.

Inu Yasha se encogió incomodo ante el pensamiento de lo que eso significaba. Comenzó a mirar las telas que caían desde el techo y se balanceaban por la más ligera brisa mostrando sus colores claros. Una separación hecha con la misma tela dejaba entre ver un amplio espacio ...

Un eunuco se agacho frente a Sesshoumaru informando que sus concubinas estaban en los baños, al menos dos de ellas ...

–Entonces Kana está en su habitación.

–Así es, príncipe Sesshoumaru.

–Quédate aquí y no te vayas a ningún lugar hasta que regrese Inu Yasha.

La respuesta a la orden de Sesshoumaru solo fue un cruce de brazos y desviar la cara con la mirada molesta. El eunuco miro de mala manera a Inu Yasha, lo observo de pie a cabeza una y otra vez incomodándolo. Inu Yasha apretó los dientes y trato de mantenerse tranquilo ante la mirada desagradable de aquel sujeto.

–no entiendo que le pudo haber gustado a su alteza de un vulgar como tú… como te vea no eres más que un hombre cualquiera.

No lo comprendía realmente ese sirviente, ni nadie. Por donde lo vieran era un hombre, ni siquiera tenía gestos afeminados o facciones que pudieran confundirse, las piernas de Inu Yasha que se veían por la túnica corta que tenía, se veían fuertes, pero no como las de los guerreros, igualmente los brazos, aunque si tenía que reconocer que su piel se veía tersa y ese cabello rebelde combinaba muy bien con los ojos desafiantes ámbar que lo miraron, de alguna manera lo comenzaba a ver cada vez más atractivo.

–¿Qué? ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestar? –dijo en un gruñido.

–¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

–¿Por qué estas gritando?

Sesshoumaru entro a la habitación, el terciopelo cubría los muebles, era la habitación más sencilla de sus tres concubinas, era su prima, hija del hermano del rey, pero nunca le gustaron las joyas, ni lujos, había sido la mejor amiga de Kagura, con la única que Kagura sonreía como una niña y hablaba de su sueño de libertad ...

La cama de telas blancas tenia recostada a la joven alvina que traía puesto un vestido largo de color blanco, parecía dormir. Una copa y jarra en el mueble cerca de la cama le llamo la atención, podría ser por el dolor de la enfermedad de la luna. Se acercó y olfateo el líquido acercándose a la jarra, la dejo en el mueble frunciendo un poco el entre cejo y quito el cabello de la cara de la alvina.

–Kana –la llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Salió de la habitación luego de taparla con una tela, miro a un eunuco que llevó una bandeja con una jarra de vino y un par de copas.

–Quédate aquí, cuando Kana despierta un dile que me espere y ve un aviso.

–Lo haré mi señor, solo permítame llevar esto a las…

–Yo lo llevo.

La bandeja fue presentada frente a él mientras el sirviente bajaba la cabeza.

La voz de una mujer lo hizo ver a quien había hablado, de larga cabellera negra lisa adornado con joyas y un vestido que acentuaba su figura y dejaba al descubierto sus esbeltos brazos. Hermosa, fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza, detrás de ella una chica castaña oscura lo miraba.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Un nuevo sirviente? –Pregunto quién estaba enfrente –si lo eres arrodíllate…

Inu Yasha frunció las cejas al escucharla.

–Sé muy bien que mi señor es bondadoso, pero el traer…

–Bondadoso –repitió Inu Yasha –escucha mujer, no soy sirviente de nadie.

–¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

–Tsh ¿Quién te crees? ¿Una diosa? –Le reclamo cruzando los brazos.

–¿Cómo te atreves? Mi hermana es la favorita del príncipe –dijo quién estaba detrás de pasar al frente.

–¿Y eso a mí qué me importa? –Le dijo desafiante.

–¡Guardias! –Grito enervada la castaña e Inu Yasha fue rodeado.

–Demonios es lo único que saben hacer –reclamo.

–Señorita él es… –se acercó a ella y le susurro la respuesta.

Kikyo lo escucho de su hermana sorprendiéndose y mirando con asco a Inu Yasha, comenzó a acercarse e hizo su paso por estar frente a él y lo abofeteo.

–¿Cómo te atreves a estar frente a mí? Solo eres un esclavo compórtate como tal –le dijo enardecida.

La mejilla le ardía, miraba el suelo de un costado por el golpe que aun su cabeza no procesaba, el espejo con molestia cuando ella termino de habla.

–Lárgate –dijo Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando haciendo una señal a los guardias que no dijeran nada entrego la bandeja a otro sirviente y se quedó mirando, quería ver qué iba a hacer Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha no se movió, aun si deseaba gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero estaba frente a una mujer y no podía agredirla, aunque tampoco deseaba dejar que dijera lo que le plazca de él.

–Tsh, princesas, no soy esclavo; soy un concejero –dijo altivo.

–Uno que se mete entre las sabanas del príncipe –dijo Kagome.

–Me pregunto si en este palacio no tienen nada mejor de hablar, pobre de los que entran y solo escuchan estupideces, cuando tienen que tratar de ver una solución para cosas más importantes, no, espera, ustedes qué pueden saber de lo que pasa en sus propias tierras, si la gente muere o no de hambre ...

–¡Claro que lo sabemos! –Grito Kagome.

–Pero pierden el tiempo con estas estupideces. Uno de sus anillos alimenticios a mucho.

–Eso no resolvería el problema –dijo Kikyo como tratar de mostrarle su sin sentido.

–Lo sé, solo era una observación. Lo que ocurre es que las tierras están muriendo y es por eso que tienen que tratar de encontrar una solución para ello y si no tienen la búsqueda de la manera de aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas.

–Tú ...

–el alimento pronto les escaseara y ¿Qué harán? Las tierras se mueren y las plantas prácticamente no viven lo suficiente, solo las hierbas, entonces ¿Por qué no buscar las hierbas silvestres que puedan ser útiles y cultivarlas?. Vender a los otro pueblos las medicinales y las comestibles distribuirlas entre las personas –dijo recordando la plática con aquel niño-zorro sobre ese lugar y sus habitantes.

–hacerlas cultivar hará una nueva fuente de trabajo –dijo acercándose Sesshoumaru asintiendo ante la idea dada por Inu Yasha.

–mi señor –ambas mujeres bajaron al suelo, pero Inu Yasha se quedó de pie.

–yo… –de alguna manera lo había tomado por sorpresa.

–Retírense –les dijo a las guardias de sus concubinas, miro la cara de Inu Yasha viendo la marca de los dedos que aun no se borraban –¿Quién fue? –Pregunto aun si lo sabía, pero Inu Yasha solo miro para otro lado –debo obligado a decírmelo Inu Yasha.

–No tengo nada que decir… Se… príncipe –dijo lo último casi en un gruñido.

–Levántate –dijo con una sonrisa por la cara de Inu Yasha al decirle príncipe, ambas chicas se iban a levantar –Kikyo sigue inclinada.

La chica lo hizo, sin embargo se hizo ofendida.

–Mi señor ... ¿Por qué mi hermana ...?

–Me ha faltado al respeto –dijo tocando la cara de Inu Yasha con el dorso de sus dedos provocando el sonrojo y un pequeño escape de parte de Inu Yasha al alejar la cara.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Dijo nervioso.

–Príncipe, ese eunuco ni siquiera ha hecho una reverencia frente a usted…

–Kagome silencio –dijo la mujer que aún estaba en el suelo.

–Les diré esto, primero Inu Yasha no es un eunuco –los ojos de ambas se abrieron por completo y Kagome retrocedió –y segundo quien les dio el derecho de tocar lo que es mío.

-Hey tú…! –Quiso reclamar pero la mirada de Sesshoumaru lo calló. Debía comportarse, necesitar comportarse, se repetía apretando la mandíbula.

–Pido perdón mi señor por mi atrevimiento –dijo Kikyo.

–Mi señor llamo por mí –dijo Jaken postrándose a sus pies.

–¿Quién te dio la orden de traer aquí a Inu Yasha? –Pregunto directamente –¿Quién de ellas intento matar a Inu Yasha? ¿Quién te hizo desobedecerme? Jaken

–Amo bonito ... yo, Jaken ...

–Contesta –le ordeno poniendo su pie en la cabeza del anciano ejerciendo la presión suficiente para tener dolor e Inu Yasha iba a detenerlo cuando.

–Fui yo mi señor –la voz de Kana hizo voltear a Sesshoumaru sorprendido, nunca lo había pensado.

–¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Acaso también llamaste a mi padre?

\- ... mi príncipe, por muchas razones ... algunas veces no deseo decir y otras cosas que usted sabe bien ... le dije a Jaken trayectoria a Inu Yasha y le hice llegar una carta al rey, pero no le dije que lo hiciera entrar, ni deseaba el rey lo viera en esa situación, quería verlo, quería saber quién era ... pero no pude salir ... Y el rey tenía que saber de Haku… antes de que usted se fuera de este palacio caerá, por Hakudoshi este palacio tenía en pie. Lo siento mi señor por hacerlo sin su consentimiento –dijo bajando la cabeza.

–Por poco lo matan, no puedo creerte que no lo sabías Kana –dijo hacia la chica.

–Lo sé, pero sabía que tú lo salvaría… así lo vi…

–Que tiene estado tomando, necesita hierbas en tu habitación.

–Unas hierbas que me enviaron por la reina.

–Deja de beberlas ahora ...

–Ha sido una orden ... y ya es ... tarde ...

–Yo soy tu señor, no debes obedecer a la reina en mi palacio.

Unas lágrimas cayeron silenciosas de los ojos de la alvina que sujeto la parte baja de su vientre.

–Solo procura recuperarte –dijo Sesshoumaru yendo a su lado–. No lo vuelvas hacer ...

Ella asintió sintiendo el tacto de la mano de su señor en su cabeza antes de que susurrara un "ve a descansar, hoy iré" hizo una reverencia y comenzó a retirarse. Inu Yasha camino donde la alvina y le detuvo el paso.

–Si te duele, ponte lana en el vientre y toma camomila… no sé si hay aquí… leche caliente con un poco de miel también te puede ayudar.

Kana sonrió, pero su rostro se entristeció al tener una visión. Una silueta cubierta de sangre trae entre sus brazos a alguien y por cada paso que da en sus huellas pozas de sangre aparecen mientras el cielo se escurece y se confunde la sangre de él con la de la tierra hasta que cae y cada charco es un matorral de maravillosas flores.

–gracias. Me iré… –luego volvió sus pasos y le susurro a Sesshoumaru –… ese chico traerá un baño de sangre… está bajo una mala estrella, tenga cuidado, mi amado príncipe.

–ve a descansar.

Quedo mirando la ida de Kana que lo hizo a paso lento, su panorama no se extendía más allá de Inu Yasha, las profecías de Kana se cumplieron siempre, aun si ahora estaba mal de salud por culpa de la reina, si le había enviado hierbas solo había un motivo para que lo hiciera y eso era la gestación de un heredero, no había sido la enfermedad de la luna, pero ¿Qué le había dicho para convencer a Kana a bebérsela?

Kaguya era una bruja poderosa y desde hace un tiempo para acá sus predicciones cada vez son más exactas, por las cuales el senado solía decir que debían de escucharla a ella, dejando al rey sin demasiadas opciones, por suerte aun que habían en el senado aquellos que confiaban más en la experiencia del rey que en la magia de la reina, dividiendo al senado, en lo único que no tenía apoyo fue en lo de Sesshoumaru, estando la vida del rey en el hilo no permitía ningún riesgo, pero aceptaba que si demostraba su lealtad con él permitirían que pudieran tener el heredero. Así fue a la edad de 13 años lo tiraron a los campos de la guerra.

Una guerra comenzaría sin ninguna duda y ... miro a Inu Yasha ... ese niño estará involucrado.

–Levántate Kikyo –le dijo a la chica que seguía postrada en el suelo –Kana no habla con la reina a la diferencia de ustedes que son frecuentes invitadas a su palacio.

–Príncipe –tracto de hablar Kikyo pero Sesshoumaru no se lo controlado.

–No te atrevas a mentirme Kikyo –le ordeno.

\- ... es ... su culpa –dijo Kagome en un susurro bajando la cabeza.

–¿A quién estas culpando?

–Los sirvientes hablan de ese sujeto y dicen usted ha sido embrujado, Kana dijo que no podríamos hacer nada pues sus ojos no se alejarían de él –Sesshoumaru escuchaba en silencio los reclamos de Kagome –aun aquí está aquí solo ha llegado en las noches para luego salir y en ocasiones se ha tenido toda la noche con ese ... –mordió su lengua, quería insultarlo pero temía la reacción de Sesshoumaru.

–¿Me culpas? –Pregunto el príncipe.

–Culpo a ese engendro –apunto a Inu Yasha con desprecio provocando un sentimiento amargo –Kana dijo que el príncipe no iba a ver más que él, que no podía girar por nosotras y la reina dijo que el príncipe caería en desgracias… yo hice que los guardias ... ese hombre no hará más que traerle desgracias ... y Kana ...

–Así que tú trajiste esas hierbas para ella Kagome –la miro con molestia –Jaken.

–Amo ...

–Tiene que pongan dos guardias con Kagome y la vigilen no tiene permitido salir de este palacio.

–Príncipe ... –quiso reclamar ...

–Jaken esta es la última vez que me desobedeces, si Kagome hace algo haré caer la responsabilidad en ti, si es Kana le pasa algo tu vida será el pago y si sé que has hecho algo más yo mismo me encargare de despellejarte, hasta mañana serás el sirviente de Inu Yasha no necesito decirte que te pasara si le pasa algo.

El sudor frio ante la voz molesta de su príncipe solo le especificó arrodillarse frente a él asintiendo.

–Príncipe por favor perdone a mi hermana, parte de la culpa es mía no la detuve y… –Kikyo miro a Inu Yasha y luego a Sesshoumaru –no puedo aceptarlo, mi orgullo me hace vulnerable a los sentimientos corruptos pues creí que su alteza me favorezca, pero el pensar que él puede estar fuera con usted sin preocupaciones trae a mí los tan despreciables celos… perdí a mi hermana –dijo agachando la cabeza ante Sesshoumaru sin atreverse a tocarlo.

–Madura como siempre luego de entender, pero ustedes no tienen derecho a decidir a quién tengo a mi lado –miro de reojo a Inu Yasha que miraba incomodo a las chicas –Kagome no podrá salir y si te sientes culpable vigílala adecuadamente y no salgas donde la reina, no supieron aprovechar su venia para poder salir del palacio, estarán confinadas…

–¡Te odio! –grito Kagome yendo contra Inu Yasha sacando una pequeña daga que guardaba para su protección –¡Si no hubieras aparecido!

La velocidad de Sesshoumaru era mayor y tomo la muñeca de la mujer antes de que se acercara lo suficiente a Inu Yasha. Sorprendido Inu Yasha solo miraba, su cabeza daba vueltas ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahora?

–no te atrevas a tocarlo Kagome –le dijo molesto soltándola.

–No lo acepto ¡no lo voy a aceptar que usted se convierta en un asque ...! –La mano de Sesshoumaru subió con la intención de abofetearla pero su mano freno al frente a él a Inu Yasha.

–¿Por qué la cubres? –Le pregunto molesto.

–Ella solo esta celosa y… –Sesshoumaru lo jalo a él y con la otra mano golpeo la cara de Kagome botándola por el golpe.

–La reina tenia razón…

–He cambiado de opinión, dénsela a la reina…

–Príncipe –la preocupación en la voz de Kikyo era genuina, Kagome había soltado la daga y miraba el suelo petrificado.

–Te dejare con ella hasta mañana Kikyo, si para entonces no le pides disculpas a Inu Yasha se irá donde ella, dice que tiene razón, tal vez allá le den el lugar que cree merece.

Inu Yasha mira a la mujer que enfrente de ella tenía la daga ¿había intentado apuñalarlo? Su molestia y miedo crecieron.

–Cálmate –escucho la voz de Sesshoumaru, miro dándose cuenta que aun estaba siendo sujetado del brazo que lo había jalado y sus pechos se rosaban al respirar.

Dio un paso atrás avergonzado, Kikyo bajo la cabeza en resignación.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a jalarlo para salir de aquel lugar, la mirada de Sesshoumaru resultó ensombrecida y su muñeca estaba recibiendo el castigo, sin embargo, algo así como lo que la soportará por un rato, esa mirada le recordó a la de su madre cuando supo de la muerte del padre de Kouga. Era una silenciosa tristeza. Los pasos del príncipe lo hicieron de vuelta a la habitación. Las puertas se abrieron a su paso, ambos entraron y las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas.

Tenía víboras en su propio palacio y le mostraban sus colmillos llenos de veneno ¿Por qué motivo ...? ¿Qué les habíamos hecho para que fuesen capaces de detectar mal? Apretó las manos y escucho un sutil quejido volteando a ver, vio a Inu Yasha y soltó su muñeca. _Un baño de sangre ... él ha nacido en una mala estrella,_ las palabras de Kana resonaron en su cabeza ¿Por qué ese chico tenía que ser un dolor de cabeza y al tiempo ser ... grabado cuando se puso frente a Kagome, la vez que aun amarrado le dijo que se detuviera cuando iba a golpear a Jaken, cuando por un simple gato salvaje se enfrentó a él.

–¿Por qué la protegiste si ella quiso matarte?

\- ... eh ... porque ... ella lo hizo porque te ama ... sus celos la controlaron ... –dijo un poco dudando, ni él sabía por qué ... quizás porque era mujer ... o por la mirada de ese príncipe.

–¿Amarme? ¿Qué es el amor?

Inu Yasha por un momento lo miro extrañado por la pregunta, una sonrisa socarrona pudo ver de los labios del príncipe por su silencio, pero qué pudo decirle que no sonara como un estereotipo o que solo sean palabras, no podría decirlo ... amor ¿Qué era realmente? Por más que pensaba nada se venía a su mente que no fuera de las historias donde se encuentra un amor ferviente ... pero que era un buen concepto no era la respuesta ... sin embargo ¿Qué palabras se usan? Quizás ...

–Es algo que no se define con palabras sino con acciones… –dijo al recordar lo que le dijo su madre –el amor puro, es el que calma tu alma y te adormece en el alivio de tenerle a tu lado y saber que se siente como tú, el perderte en los ojos de esa persona y sentir que estas a salvo y su sonrisa se transforma en tu dicha, sabes que en la adversidad estará ahí ... pero a veces no importa cuánto se amen, aun si es doloroso se debe dejar ir a la persona ...

–Que estupidez, si ambos sufren lo mismo por qué se separó –dijo Sesshoumaru esperando la respuesta de Inu Yasha.

–Eso varia, pero muchas veces por amor uno se hiere y hiere a esa persona, lo haces para que ese al que amas este bien.

–Que absurdo sentimiento –termino diciendo –mis concubinas prefieren mi deshonra antes que la suya. Sus celos antes que el "amor" que me dicen tener ¿Dónde está ese amor que tú profesas? El que demuestra en esos ojos cuando piensas en aquel hombre ...

La vergüenza subió a las mejillas de Inu Yasha ¿acaso ponía una cara rara?

–¿Quieres verle?

Los ojos de Inu Yasha pensó su sorpresa y asintió sin pensarlo ...

–Ven…

Inu Yasha se acercó, la voz de Sesshoumaru la difícilmente más suave, puede que tal vez. Estando a unos pasos de él se quedaron mirando esos ojos que se asemejaban a las suelas, pero justo ahora parecían más ausentes.

–Cierra los ojos y piensa en él –dijo en tono monótono.

Debía sentirse solo, traicionado por las personas en las que tal vez confiaba, ese hombre, ese príncipe estaba realmente solo… la imagen de Rin y el rey le hizo pensar que comprendía ahora un poco la molestia de haber defraudado a su padre, una de las únicas personas que aquel príncipe sentía cerca de él.

–¿Qué estás esperando?

–… aquella mujer de cabellos blancos, dijo que quería verme, pero no que quisiera que entrara a tu serrallo, ella tal vez quería saber qué tipo de persona era la que estaba cerca de ti, ella…

–mato a mi hijo… su salud esta así por perderlo…

La cara de Inu Yasha mostró su sorpresa ante lo que escucho.

–ahora concéntrate para…

–espera, hace cuánto estuviste fuera de aquí ¿Cuándo regresaste?

–el día que llegaste ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–porque ¿Cómo sabía que estaba embarazada? Es ilógico…

–deja de pensar en cosas que no entiendes… la reina es capaz de eso y más, baje la guardia y este es el resultado.

La sombra de aquellos ojos provocó un creciente odio hacia esa reina. Esa mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa, como matar a una criatura que ni siquiera había nacido aun y aquella mujer albina ¿por qué lo había hecho?

–dime consejero ¿qué debería hacer con la asesina de mi hijo? –la voz de Sesshoumaru era monótona, pero sentía que no era así como se sentía.

–escúchala –dijo sin pensar –escucha su razón, escucha su dolor déjala que te responda –la voz le salía en un murmuro.

La mirada de Sesshoumaru bajo al suelo y dejo reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Inu Yasha sorprendiéndolo, pero no se movió.

–déjame estar un momento así…

La voz de aquel príncipe parecía cansada. Inu Yasha no sabía cómo actuar, no quería incomodarlo, su corazón latía con rapidez y al tiempo sentía empatía por la pérdida de aquel príncipe, aun si se había enterado cuando el no nato ya no existía, había perdido a su hijo y mayor que eso había enfrentado la realidad que en su propio palacio tenía enemigos. ¿Qué haría él en su lugar? Se iría, dejaría a aquellos que le hieren y emprendería un viaje con aquellos que quiere, pero ese hombre era un príncipe y tenía obligaciones.

Sesshoumaru no deseaba pensar ... se concentró en el escandaloso latido de aquel chico que estaba tenso por su acción y solo respiraba sintiendo el aroma del cuerpo cálido de Inu Yasha. Envidiaba al dueño verdadero de Inu Yasha que posiblemente recibiría su calor en momentos tristes, que recibiría su consuelo y palabras de aliento o quizás solo un beso de los suaves labios de ese chico. Estaba cansado de las intrigas y ahora ver que su oasis se transformaba en un desierto árido lo sofocaba… aquella mirada triste que Inu Yasha le brindo cuando le decía que escuchaba a Kana le hacía sentir tan débil ya la vez, por extraño que pareciera, comprendido ...

Un sonido lo hizo pestañar, el estómago de Inu Yasha sonó ruidosamente avergonzando al chico y haciendo que Sesshoumaru se levantara de alguna manera refrescado aun si tenía en su cabeza todavía las cosas que habían pasado ...

–Ah ... es ... es que aun no comemos ... y ... –decía nervioso.

–Salgamos ...

–Oye, pero ¿estás bien? –Pregunto Inu Yasha.

–¿Me consolaras de otra manera? –Dijo Sesshoumaru mirando la cama.

–¿Eh? ¿What? –Balbuceo Inu Yasha nervioso viendo la risa del príncipe –¡vete a la mierda! –Dijo saliendo molesto jurando no volver a preocuparse por ese estúpido príncipe.

Sesshoumaru lo vio salir sonriendo, de alguna manera agradeció que Inu Yasha estuviera. Tras dejar salir un pesado suspiro dejo su rostro mostrara la pesadumbre por un breve momento para luego volver a su rostro estoico, molestar a Inu Yasha era algo que le aliviaba un poco el peso de su corazón, ese niño era una buena medicina.

Dejo a Inu Yasha comiendo con Rin y él fue ver a Kana topándose con Kikyo en la puerta de Kana.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Mi príncipe –dijo postrándose sin subir la cabeza –– vino a disculparme con Kana y traía unas hierbas medicinales de mis cultivos, no tendría ningún mal… yo… perdón mi señor por haber olvidado mi lugar…

–Levántate –ella lo hizo y vio que Sesshoumaru no la miraba hiriéndola –eres quien salvo a Rin con tus medicinas, te traje porque fue tu petición, a ti ya tu hermana, princesas de Kaen, a las dos ninfas del río tiris…

–Sé que le debemos nuestras vidas, mi señor…

–Apostaste conmigo y ganaste, tu astucia y mi deuda contigo hizo que la trayectoria… ¿Por qué dejas que tu hermana me traicione?

–No tengo escusas mi señor… solo fui débil a los celos… –dijo triste, pero a Sesshoumaru su voz ya no lo conmovía aun si le creía.

–Vete, tu trabajo es ver a tu hermana, ya te lo he dicho tienes hasta mañana para que le pida disculpas a Inu Yasha y sabes que no estoy jugando Kikyo, no voy a aceptar que sea algo sínico quiero ver que se arrepienta o yo la haré arrepentirse.

El temor en los ojos de la chica no fue desapercibido, pero asintió con tristeza y se marchó dejándolo solo. Sesshoumaru no vio el paso desganado de la mujer su mirada estaba en la puerta de Kana, su prima aquella que le juro lealtad cuando el saco del templo donde la habían confinado a perecer por sus predicciones tan desafortunadas ¿Por qué lo había traicionado así? ¿Por qué matar a su hijo? Cerró los ojos tratando de esclarecer su cabeza repitiendo las palabras de Inu Yasha, escuchando saber por qué antes de decidir cualquier cosa ...

Golpeo y abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba aromatizada con un suave incienso y Kana estaba recostada parecía dormir, se acercó y esta se enderezo un poco como si supiera quien se acercaba y se iba a levantar para arrodillarse ante él.

–Quédate acostada –le ordeno.

–Se lo agradezco mi príncipe.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Mi príncipe, de mi vientre no nacerá nada bueno… en estos momentos usted no necesita otra preocupación, mañana y nada debe retrasarle…

–¿Con qué derecho tomas esa decisión? Kana

–Con el derecho de saber lo que habría ocurrido si nacía… –toco su vientre –este pequeño de todas las maneras iba a morir tiempo después de nacer… y yo…

Los pozos negros de Kana se llenaron de agua salinas derramándose " _escúchala,_ _escucha su razón, escucha su dolor déjala que te_ responde _"_ recordó la voz de Inu Yasha. Esa chica había sabido que quedaría embarazada y que moriría, seguramente sabía de qué manera iba a morir, la temible temblar aferrándose a su vientre, por primera vez, con pena porque ella podría ver ese tipo de cosas ¿cuán desesperada pudo haber estado para tomar esa ¿decisión? Sabía que ella podría prever si se puede cambiar el destino ya antes visto, pero aun si se cambiaba brevemente siempre volvía a tomar el curso lo que significaba ese pequeño moriría o antes y después y las muertes de aquel pequeño solo Kana las sabia ...

Sesshoumaru se envió en la orilla de la cama suspirando, un llanto silencioso proveniente de la albina que apretaba su vientre.

–¿Qué iba a ser? –Pregunto por fin mirando hacia a fuera.

\- ... un varón ... –murmuro Kana.

–¿Cómo sería?

Kana no entendía por qué le preguntaba algo tan doloroso para ella, sin mirarla si quisiera, por primera vez quería que estaba siendo cruel.

\- ... su cabello como el suyo ... y mis ojos ... una luna lo coronaria ...

–Seria hermosa –murmuro al oírla e imaginarlo –Sora –susurro y ataques su mirada a Kana que no entendía, Sesshoumaru tomo su mano y escritas con su dedo el nombre en la palma de la mujer y la beso –también es mi culpa… Lleva el peso de la muerte de Sora.

Kana sostuvo la mano donde Sesshoumaru escribió el nombre y lo presionó contra su pecho dejando salir su llanto. Sesshoumaru miro el cielo a través del ventanal no dejaría que ese nombre fueran borrado. Se paró y saco el cinto que estaba ocupando estirándoselo a Kana, quien tomo la tela de fina seda que tenía diseños bordados con hilos de oro que asemejaban a pequeñas hojas al viento.

–Borda el nombre de nuestro hijo irá conmigo a donde vaya, hasta mi muerte.

Kana solo pudo asentir a lo que escuchaba ...

Inu Yasha aun estaba molesto por la broma de Sesshoumaru, comía sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Rin le comentaba al menos hasta que escucho ...

–No me importa si eres hombre, pero cuida de mi padre…

–Cof, cof, cof… –un trozo de pan no logro pasar por su garganta exitosamente ahogándose en el proceso, tomo el vaso con agua y lo bebió de golpe logrando que pasara…

–Lo siento no quería incomodarte ... yo solo ... –la mirada afligida de la niña lo hizo sentir mal por no prestarle atención y trato de negar mientras aun tocia.

\- ... cof fue cof ... cof culpa mía ... cof ...

–Yo jamás vi a mi padre de esa manera, nunca lo vi reí a carcajada como cuando tú estuviste, ni gritar o preocuparse abiertamente por alguien aparte de mí…

\- ... bueno ... tiene un porque ... –murmuro tocando su collar.

–Es cierto –dijo la niña aun cuando hablaban de diferentes motivos –por eso…

–No te preocupes tu padre estará bien… es fuerte y veré que volverá con bien, así que no te preocupes.

–¿De qué te estás preocupando? Rin –dijo al llegar Sesshoumaru envió a Rin e Inu Yasha alzando una copa para que sirvieran vino.

–Padre eso es…

–Está preocupada como cualquier hija lo que esté por su padre que se irá por un tiempo a no sabe dónde… –dijo Inu Yasha.

–¿Es así ...? –Miro a Rin que bajo la cara –volveré para el fin de ciclo e iremos al festival del nuevo ciclo…

–Lo estaré esperando –dijo sonriente la niña.

–Es momento de entrenar –dijo parándose –vamos Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha quedo a la mitad de un bocado a un fruto parándose con el en la mano y siguiendo al príncipe hacia los jardines del palacio. El niño de cabello negro y tomado por una cola sacaba la hierba que obstinadamente crecía.

–Kohaku –lo llamo Sesshoumaru y este volteo a él inclinando su cabeza –conoces las hierbas ¿no? –El chico asintió –deja crecer las que sirvan: las comestibles y las medicinales… encuentra la manera de que crezca en la tierra muerta y enséñales a los ciudadanos de los pasteles de la ciudad a cultivarlos…

Kohaku estaba sorprendido aun si su rostro no dejaba ver nada sus ojos viajaban de las hierbas a la tierra como tratando de entender lo que tenían que hacer, asintió pero aun no sabía cómo hacer para que la tierra muerta sirviera para plantar, aun si eran hierba.

Inu Yasha miraba a Sesshoumaru ¿acaso tendría lo que él había dicho? Miró entonces los árboles muertos la tierra quebrajada y grabó las tierras áridas de su país y como los ciudadanos preparan las tierras en aquellos lugares secos, los relatos de Kouga vinieron a su cabeza.

–Debes preparar la tierra –Sesshoumaru lo miro –ah ...

–Continúa –dijo.

–Almacena la bosta de los caballos –la mala cara de Sesshoumaru no se hizo esperar ante el comentario –pon con el estiércol; hojas, cascaras de huevo y restos de frutos, también si tienes un poco de gravilla fina o aserrín, mantenidos húmedos y ve revolviendo gradualmente ... puede que la tierra sea fértil ... pero lo que produce lo que acabo de decirte se tarda unos cuatro o cinco meses ... pero te iras dando cuenta que en el fondo comenzara a crearse tierra ... el aroma no será pesado sino agradable ahí mismo puedes seguir tirando estas cosas y hacer tierra rica y fértil. El terreno prepáralo soltando la tierra y luego cuando la tierra hecha este lista mézclala. La probabilidad de que la tierra resista será mayor ...

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Kouga me enseño junto con un anciano que venía de tierras áridas y tenía un pequeño cultivo –dijo sin cuidado.

Le molestaba dejo salir un suspiro y miro al chico que miraba extrañado a Inu Yasha.

–¿Lo entendiste Kohaku? –El chico lo miro y asintió –tiene que Hakudoshi te ayude ...

La mirada del chico se perdió en otro lado y asintió un par de veces antes de irse dejándolos solos.

–¿Cómo le explicara? –Pregunto Inu Yasha al ver que el chico era mudo.

–Ellos se entienden –fue la respuesta al volver de pedirle dos espadas a un soldado –tómala –le paso una e Inu Yasha la iba a sacar de la funda pero fue detenido –déjala en la funda.

–Así pesa más –reclamo.

–Esa es la idea –dijo tranquilo –ponla frente a ti estirada y recta.

Inu Yasha lo hizo aunque no entendía para qué era ... la punta de la espada se inclinaba y Sesshoumaru la corregía.

–Tu cuerpo parece tener buen equilibrio. Cuida que no se desvié la espada –dijo corrigiendo otra vez la espada.

–Como si fuera fácil –reclamo la presión de la muñeca en su muñeca, su brazo fue dejado de manera que no estaría por completo estirado ni flexionado al igual que estaban sus piernas.

–Tu centro es bueno. Bien, observa y sígueme –le dijo poniéndose frente a él como si fuera un espejo.

La mano de Inu Yasha era la derecha y Sesshoumaru cambio la espada a su mano izquierda para facilitar el que lo podría seguir en los movimientos. La túnica básica que traía la facilitación a Inu Yasha el ver los movimientos hechos por aquel príncipe que los hizo con lentitud para que pudieras seguir un paso más lento que quien enseña.

–No abras tanto la guardia –le regañaba de vez en cuando –no alces tanto las piernas para desplazarte, no bajes la espada… no pierdas la posición…

Inu Yasha tuvo miedo de mantenerse pero la espada en cada momento se hizo más pesado y el hacer los movimientos tan lentos hacia su mano temblara.

Kouga estaba hincado con la respiración agitada, estando frente a Banryu y siendo visto por Miroku.

–Ya estás tan cansado como para no poder levantarte –dijo molestamente Banryu.

–Aun no –se preocupan.

–Bien, ya te lo dije… a quien buscas vendrá, solo tienes que esperar, pero quien viene con él no será un oponente fácil, no te dejara quedarte con ese niño tan fácilmente.

–No ha descansado desde el alba –intervino Miroku.

–Estoy bien… –dijo agitado y abrió los ojos sintiendo dolor.

–Así me gusta –dijo Banryu alzando las cadenas y con ellas provocando el agua fuera agitada.

Miroku no comprendió cómo podría estar soportando tanto solo por esa persona, que tan fuerte era ese lazo que los unía. El agua golpeo el cuerpo de Kouga una vez más y entre el agua las piedras que requieren esquivar pero el torrente no le permite moverse libremente recibiendo golpes y hasta cortes de las piedras. El agua se devolvió haciéndolo caer otra vez.

–Vamos –dijo Banryu.

Kouga comenzó a ponerse de pie, el agua se alzó otra vez, no obstante, Miroku se puso frente a Kouga mirando a Banryu.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te pones en medio? –Le pregunté a quien le dio la espalda.

–Estas herido, no tiene comido y…

–¿Qué importa eso? Si no me vuelvo ... –una bofetada de parte del príncipe lo calló.

–¿A quién crees que le hablas así? –Le reclamo –arrodíllate y no me mires.

Kouga cerró los ojos y dejo caer sus rodillas, ese hombre le preguntó y lo quisiera o no, tenía que aceptar la realidad ese lugar no era la tierra, frente a él no había un loco, sino un príncipe ...

–Por favor permítame seguir.

–Y morir… no mares obstinado, entiendo tu deseo de fortalecerte, pero nada ganaras si te hieres de más ¿Cómo lucharas con un cuerpo herido? –Kouga sabía que tenía razón, pero… –aun queda tiempo antes de que lleguen. Ven, trata tus heridas y luego vuelve.

Termino por decir al ver la cara de preocupación de aquel moreno. Kouga se sorprendió de golpe y abrazo a Miroku sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¿What?! ¡Suéltame! –Grito con un leve tartamudeo.

–Oh, lo siento, príncipe es que es muy bondadoso –dijo sonriendo avergonzando a Miroku.

–Solo recuerda tu lugar y no abras tus ojos debes dejarlos descansar.

–Como usted diga príncipe.

–Vámonos –dijo escuchando la risita de Banryu mirándolo con mala cara, tomo la mano de Kouga y lo guio afuera.

–Príncipe –lo llamo la voz de Kouga y miro sobre su hombro –voy a estar eternamente agradecido con usted, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted dígamelo.

–¿Incluso matar? –Pregunto el príncipe y Kouga se detuvo –olvídalo.

-lo haré.

Miroku miro la seguridad en el rostro de Kouga y el tono firme de cuando lo dijo.

–Me llego una carta de mi hermana diciendo que el Príncipe Sesshoumaru vendrá y que este viene con un hechicero, una guerra comenzara por ese hechicero y sus mentiras, lo que traeré a mi palacio… solo debes matarle mientras este solo, diremos que se le le haciendo magia negra por lo que fue eliminado.

–No entiendo lo de la magia aun, pero está bien, lo haré…

–No es un juego, atácalo por la espalda y con sigilo…

–¿De espalda?

–De frente es muy peligroso y recuerda que debes estar bien para cuando llegue tu amigo…

–Sí, lo haré. Pagare mi deuda con usted con la vida de aquel hechicero –dijo decidido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero su ante brazo le ardía, aunque ya había memorizado los movimientos no perfectamente, pero podría recordar que venía después de cada uno, solo tuvo éxito pulirlo. De algo le había servido estar de bailarín. De pronto escucho.

–Alerta, 1 –escucho de parte de Sesshoumaru e inconscientemente hizo el primer movimiento bloqueando la espada de Sesshoumaru.

¿En qué momento apareció tan cerca?

–Tres –escucho y el cuerpo de Inu Yasha reacciono.

Uno a uno, los movimientos que le habían enseñado Sesshoumaru con numerarlos los mezclaba para que Inu Yasha lo hiciera en un comienzo dejaba unos segundos para que Inu Yasha reaccionara, pero cada vez que comenzara a hacer más rápido hasta que se detuvo. La espada de Inu Yasha había caído.

–No está mal, tienes buena memoria y buenos reflejos. Solo debes pulirlos… no tienes un palo en las manos es una espada si no logras darle la vida en tus manos aun con tu memoria y tus reflejos morirás.

–¿Cómo demonios los voy a pulir?

–Practicaras conmigo todo los días. Ya sabes las bases ahora solo te falta pulirte ...

–¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué bases?

–No sueltes la espada, la espada puede bloquear y matar, pero es tu habilidad la que le da el potencial y la vida, tú puedes transformar la espada en algo inservible como un palo o…

–En parte de ti –termino diciendo…

Sesshoumaru volteo sacando la espada cortando en dos una fruta y más allá estaba Hakudoshi sonriendo con unas cuantas frutas.

–Jeee… como siempre un corte limpio –dijo el joven.

–Hakudoshi –dijo molesto Sesshoumaru.

–Vamos, no se moleste señor Sesshoumaru solo le ayude a que él entendiera a lo que usted se refería.

Sesshoumaru volteo a mirar a Inu Yasha que miraba la fruta que estaba cortada en la mitad incluso el cuesco de en medio siendo que la fruta no era más grande que su palma ¿Cuánto podría que practique para hacer eso? En solo un instante giro desenfundo y corto por la mitad del fruto que le tiraron sin ningún aviso previo ... ¿eso era posible?

–Ya es tarde –dijo Sesshoumaru viendo que pronto anochecería –ve a darte un baño –le ordeno pero Inu Yasha parecía aun mirando la fruta –Inu Yasha –el llamado subió la cabeza aun maravillado de la proeza de aquel príncipe. No le disgustaba a Sesshoumaru esa mirada hacia él pero tenía que hacer que el chico no se sorprendiera con tan poco.

–Deja de estar embobado y ve a darte un baño.

-¿What? –Dijo avergonzado y molesto –quien esta embobado… me voy… –comenzó a caminar en el interior del palacio viendo a Jaken –cara de sapo prepárame un baño –dijo molesto.

–¡¿Qué te ... ?! –Jaken no fue capaz de seguir al ver a Sesshoumaru en el patio que dejo salir un suspiro.

Sesshoumaru camino a su serrallo Kagome estaba sola tocando el instrumento de cuerdas similar a la lira de cinco cuerdas, al verle entrar dejo de tocar la triste melodía y se postro frente a él sin un sonido de su voz ...

–Levántate Kagome –le dijo y ella lo hizo –no veo que estés con tu hermana.

–Kikyo está dándose un baño, mi príncipe –dijo sumisa –y yo tenía que pensar.

–Pensar –repitió.

–Sí, en que él fayado… en ese momento me creí su dueña cuando usted siempre fue claro de que no era de nadie, en ese momento olvide que solo soy un adorno más en estas paredes.

–¿Desde cuándo piensas así?

–La reina ...

–¿Por qué la escuchas?

–Porque ella también fue lo que nosotras somos, porque ella sabe lo que es esperar por un poco de cariño, porque ella sabe que es la lucha en un harén –su voz se fue apagando, pero continuo –pero cómo lucho contra algo que yo no soy ... aquel chico tiene ventaja y ... le envidio ...

–Hablas de Inu Yasha como si te hubiera quitado algo, pero nada te ha arrebatado, en cambio tus acciones si…

–Príncipe ... yo lo hice porque lo amo.

–¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, si le hiciste mal a tu propia hermana, si heriste a Kana y te uniste a mi enemiga? –La chica bajo la vista tomando el peso de lo que había hecho.

–Yo ... solo ... quería ...

–Mi valor para ti es tan grande que puedes sacrificar a lo que están a tu lado más que yo, pero al mismo tiempo tan bajo que puedes traicionarme hiriéndome ¿Dónde está el amor que me dices tener? –Los ojos de la chica se derramaron –como lo dijiste debes pensar, pero debes comenzar a hacerlo antes de actuar Kagome.

Vio el asentimiento de la chica y seguirá caminando llegando a la habitación de Kana entrando.

–¿Cómo te encontramos? –Pregunto viéndola sentada en la cama.

–Mejor mi príncipe –dijo con su voz de siempre y extendió a él el cinto que tenía el nombre de su hijo bordado con hilo de oro, lo doblo luego de verlo y lo introdujo en su túnica y comenzó a retirarse –príncipe…

–Descansa Kana… –dijo diciendo su sello que Kana había dejado en un mueble a su vista.

Ella guardo silencio mientras él salía, aun estaba molesto, aun si ahora la entendía no podía dejar de estar enfadado, de sentirse traicionado, el lugar que para él era su oasis fue envenenado por esa maldita víbora de la reina, se introdujo sigilosa y enveneno a sus ninfas transformándolas en arpías simples. Pero aun tenía algo que resolver y era quien les traía los mensajes de la reina, pues desde que habían llegado ellos no habían salido del serrallo, entonces ¿Quién?

Al salir de su serrallo vio una cara que no había visto en esos días más que de pasado, siempre ocupado, siempre corriendo.

–Byakuya –lo llamo.

El chico se detuvo y se inclinó ante él tenía unas tablillas.

–¿A dónde vas Byakuya?

–A la biblioteca mi príncipe y llevo esta carta al rey –dijo mostrándosela.

–¿Quién te la dio?

–La señorita Rin…

–Muéstrame las tablillas –le dijo y él se acercó mostrando las dos que tenía en el otro brazo.

La carta de Rin solo era un recuento de las cosas que había hecho y que desea cenar con él la siguiente noche ... otra era sobre la leyenda de su espíritu guardián y la otra ...

–¿Quién te dio esta?

–La señorita Kagome, es para su padre…

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Porque ella me pidió que no dijera nada mi señor, mientras que usted no pregunte yo…

–¿Tiene mensajes de la reina a este palacio?

–Sí, señor ... no puedo desobedecer a la reina del imperio ... solo soy un esclavo de guerra ... yo ...

–Lo sé… pero debes elegir un bando o ella o yo, Byakuya, pero no te preocupes que sé no elegirás al asesino de tu padre –dijo devolviéndole la carta.

Byakuya las presiones en su pecho y se fue corriendo, aun recordando los gritos de su familia que se mezclaban con los de la ciudad como fue torturado su padre frente a él que se escondía en un viejo baúl que tenía las tablas cuarteadas, los gritos de su madre rogando se detuvieron, aun recuerda como lo sacaron de los cabellos cuando reconoció con él lanzándolo en medio de sus padres muertos escapando de su lado choco con aquel príncipe que solo había permanecido allí mientras sus hombres torturaban a su padre y madre… estaba seguro en ese momento que mataría de la misma manera, pero lo que en el esclavo del rey que al sable que era alguien que sabía leer y escribir lo que comenzó a utilizar mensajero y su escritura.

Su espalda aun recuerda el látigo de las veces que en el viaje de regreso a ese imperio intento de escape, de los golpes y de haber estado amarrado como un perro en la tienda de ese príncipe. Le temía, pero solo por no saber aún usar su propio poder cuando podía manejarlo, todo ese imperio moribundo se convertiría en desierto como Egip.

Miro los muros para entrar al palacio del rey y espero que le abrieran luego de llamar.

Sesshoumaru camino resignado, Kagome le había mandado a su padre la preocupación que tenía por la decisión que supuestamente significaba que elegía a Inu Yasha como su consorte. Ni siquiera podríamos reír por eso ...

Entro a los baños encontrando a un Inu Yasha recostado con la cabeza y los brazos afuera en la orilla de aquel gran baño lleno de dulce fragancia, Jaken parecía haber hecho un buen trabajo, en la orilla había una jarra, una copa y uvas, Inu Yasha tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas y nariz un poco rojas su respiración tenía tanto profundo. Sesshoumaru dejó caer su túnica y entro, sin ver que Inu Yasha reaccionara.

–Hey… –nada obtenida más que un pequeño movimiento, estaba dormido, dejo salir un resoplido sirviéndose en la copa y bebiendo se puso al lado –borracho –murmuro.

–¿Qu ... ién? –Escucho de Inu Yasha que arrastraba la palabra –oye… ¿Por qué hay dos Sesshounmaru?

–Estas borracho ¿Cuánto tomaste?

–No lo eshtoy cholo tomé ... dos o tresh ... o cua ... tro ... o no las conte ... jejeje ...

–Es mejor sacarte de aquí… ven, vamos –le ordeno.

–No… yo no quiero… quiero… uuna másh –dijo riendo Inu Yasha.

–Ni una más, ya estas borracho –le dijo molesto.

–No… hip… lo estoy… y esha es… mi coppa –se estiro para quitársela pero solo cayo en encima de él botando la copa derramándose el contenido en el agua y la copa sumergiéndose en el baño ante la mirada de Inu Yasha que miro la cara de Sesshoumaru con molestia –mirra… lo gue hicisste…

El aliento de Inu Yasha le declaraba que había bebido y mucho, los ojos somnolientos, su boca torpe y la falta de juicio, porque estaba encima de él sin ropa alguna tratando de regañarlo con sus mejillas rojas, el cabello mojado apegado a su cuerpo y aquella fragancia dulce mezclada con el aliento alcohólico que comenzaba a emborrachar a él.

–Si no te alejas te voy a besar y si no salimos de aquí y te pones ropa te voy a atacar –no era cierto, pero hice el intento para que Inu Yasha reaccionara… un poco… aun estaba en sus cabales y ya se había dado cuenta de que tipo de incienso era el que había.

Sus labios fueron tomados por Inu Yasha, sorprendido por un momento identificado una lengua delinear sus labios provocándole tragar, aferro a Inu Yasha desde la cintura acercándolo más a él y quitando esa juguetona lengua entrante a su boca, torpe conocido el beso de parte de Inu Yasha que chocaba sus dientes de vez en cuando, Sesshoumaru poco a poco comenzó a guiarlo en el beso hasta que tomo el adecuado ritmo dejándole degustar su interior a su placer, cuando Inu Yasha se alejó para tomar algo de aire Sesshoumaru tomo su cuello lamiéndolo y besándolo mientras las palmas de sus dedos dibujaban los músculos de la espalda de Inu Yasha.

–Mmm… –escucho salir de la garganta de Inu Yasha dándole un extraño escalofrío.

Bajo por su pecho y se apodero de uno de sus pezones provocando la espalda de Inu Yasha se encorvara teniendo que soportar su peso, los brazos de Inu Yasha lo que sufrieron abrazado mientras que por las sensaciones dejaba que salieran libres suspiros de placer ...

–Mmm… yo… esto… se siente extraño… –escucho Sesshoumaru de quien tenía entre sus brazos.

Sesshoumaru sostuvo la jarra de vino y bebió del contenido, recostó a Inu Yasha en la orilla.

–Solo estas borracho Inu Yasha…

–Bo… rra… cho –dijo mirando aturdido al príncipe que lo miraba con aquella mirada que él no podía comprender.

Sesshoumaru miraba el cuerpo desnudo de Inu Yasha y le sorprendía encontrarlo hermoso, aun cuando era un chiquillo con una erección, provocado por él o por las embriagues del chico e incienso, pero él mismo comenzó a tener una por solo mirarlo.

–déjame embriagarme también Inu Yasha –dijo vertiendo el vino en el cuerpo de Inu Yasha para luego comenzar a lamer su pecho, y comenzar a bajar a su estómago bebiendo de su ombligo el vino que había quedado, lamia y besaba lentamente cada rincón escuchando los suspiros que se escapaban de la garganta de Inu Yasha.

Tomo el miembro de Inu Yasha comenzando a masajearlo mirando las reacciones que tenía, aquellos ojos ámbar que lo miraban mostraban la lujuria que tenía ese momento, el miembro de Sesshoumaru palpitaba en su ropa interior, de pronto Inu Yasha lo empujo enviado a sus piernas palpando la hombría de Sesshoumaru arreglándose un gruñido bajo, dejo que Inu Yasha le quitara con torpeza el taparrabos, pero los ojos de Inu Yasha jamás se alejaron de los suyos provocando en él una emoción increíble acerco a Inu Yasha más a él tomando los dos últimos pues las caricias de Inu Yasha solo lo estaban desesperando, besaba el pecho y el cuello de Inu Yasha, estando rodeado por esos brazos que le transmitían un calor confortable, la dulce fragancia de Inu Yasha inundaba sus fosas nasales provocando el delirio de placer,tomo la boca de Inu Yasha ahogándose en el placer dejando que su esencia y la de Inu Yasha se mezclaran en el agua, la cabeza de Inu Yasha descanso en su hombro y él lo abrazo enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Inu Yasha como si tratara de memorizar esa fragancia mientras hacía que su corazón y respiración se calmaran.

Los brazos de Inu Yasha cayeron a sus lados y la respiración del muchacho se volvió profunda se había dejado dormido. Después de todo estaba borracho que podía esperar ...

Lo recostó en la orilla mientras él se ponía una tela en la cintura cubrió a Inu Yasha con otra tela y salió del baño con él en brazos, ahora no podría desmentir los rumores.

–A… amo bonito –escucho a Jaken.

–Sígueme Jaken –dijo y siguió su camino.

Las puertas de la habitación que ocupaba Inu Yasha se abrieron.

–Pontelas en la cama –le ordeno a Jaken mientras tenia a Inu Yasha en brazos.

–Sí, amo bonito –lo hice lo más rápido que pudo y con solo una mirada entendió que era un "lárgate" dejándolos solos.

Sesshoumaru lo puso encima de las telas y comenzó a secarlo, su cabello, su cuerpo, había tenido cuidado de no dejarle marcas porque no quería escuchar escuchar reclamos por ellas, una sonrisa se puso en sus labios al imaginárselo, Inu Yasha se volvió completamente rojo reclamándole sin saber cómo decirle o evitando el nombrarlo. Comenzó a ponerle la música cuando fue abrazado ...

–Hey, no puedo poner la túnica así –le susurro jalando un poco la ropas para cruzarla en frente y amarrarla en un costado –no puedes dormir así Inu Yasha…

\- ... mmm ... Kouga ...

Apenas escucho el nombre se alejó de Inu Yasha ¿Cómo lo había llamado mientras lo estaba abrazando? Su sangre burbujeo, Todo su cuerpo se tensó en machos empujar sus manos tratando de contenerse, Inu Yasha dormía profundamente. Sesshoumaru abrió las puertas de golpe asustando a las guardias a los costados que solo lo vieron alejarse, cerraron las puertas y se miraron el uno al otro ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

La mañana llego y los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro ...

–Ugh… mi cabeza… –se quejó alejando sus ojos de los infernales rayos de luz.

Su cabeza la determinó que le estallaría ... no recordaba como volvió a la habitación solo que parecía que se quedó dormido en el baño la vergüenza le subió al ver las telas, al pensar en la posibilidad de que Sesshoumaru lo hubiera traído en tan estado lamentable ... recordaba haber soñado cosas pero no recordaba nada, más que cuando Kouga cambia y le dice " _no puedes dormir así Inu Yasha te enfermaras"_ pero solo había sido un sueño ... la tristeza apretó su pecho quería saber cómo estaba Kouga. Se ordenó e iba a salir y pedirle al príncipe le dejara verle… se estaba comportando bien por lo que no podía decirle que no, con eso en mente se acercó a la puerta que se abrió dejando ver al príncipe, pero por alguna razón que no lograba entender recientemente en la mirada la misma hostilidad o tal vez mayor que cuando recién se conocieron.

–Apresúrate y sal al patio –fue la orden de Sesshoumaru antes de irse.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?


	5. 5

{El mundo donde transcurre la historia es un pequeño planeta de nuestro sistema solar eones de años atrás. En resumen un antes de Cristo en ese planeta.}

5

Byakuya caminaba cabizbajo hacia la biblioteca cuando unos niños lo rodearon pidiéndole les leyera alguna cosa, eran hijos de los sirvientes que se colaban a veces para pedir limosnas, pero a él ya lo conocían y siempre acedia…

–bien pero vámonos a otro lugar –les dijo llevándolos fuera de los recintos de los nobles.

–siéntense y escuchen pues no lo repetiré, teman de los espíritus guardianes y agradezcan sus vidas como tal dado que… –levantó una humareda de tierra y con las manos fue formando figuras mientras hablaba… en el polvo las imágenes como sombras iban ilustrando lo que él decía.

–La civilización en un comienzo era nómada y se asentaban cerca de los ríos solo por un tiempo dado que las tierras eran áridas en su mayoría. Solo donde se conocía la existencia de un espíritu las tierras eran fértiles, pero la probabilidad de vivir en dicho lugar era casi nula, dado que sin el consentimiento del espíritu era imposible quienes osaban en molestarlos morían.

Con el tiempo y tras muchos intentos de los humanos por ser aceptados en las tierras de los espíritus, cuatro de ellos los aceptaron, todos a ciertas personas que supieron ofrecer lo correcto al espíritu del territorio, convirtiéndose poco a poco bajo la protección del espíritu en imperio, estando aquel que supo agradar al espíritu como gobernante de las tierras y quien cumpliera el trato con el espíritu de lo contrario el espíritu dejaría el territorio provocando la muerte lenta de la tierra o podría matar a la gente.

Los imperios fueron nombrados por los espíritus según su significado:

Hitit: son el imperio ubicado en la península superior del continente. El nombre proviene de Hit "golpear" siendo protegidos por el espíritu del viento y manejando la industria de la metalurgia.

La leyendas del pueblo dicen que fue una mujer en cinta la que hizo al espíritu acceder prometiendo que estaría a su lado y daría a su hijo como ofrenda, de ella nació un niño de cabello como la plata y ojos de oro convirtiéndose en el rey de dicho imperio como muestra de la protección del espíritu. Pero la mujer no sería de nadie más que de él. Así cuando muriera la mujer cuatro años esperaría para que las niñas fuesen presentadas las niñas de cuatro años de edad serian tomadas por el rey y las pondría frente de cinco objetos, quien cogiera el correcto sería la próxima en apaciguar al espíritu que la vería crecer como crecen las flores y la tendría a su lado.

Egit: ubicados al noroeste de Hitit. El nombre significa "gracia" siendo protegido por el espíritu de la tierra sus campos eran prósperos. También conocidos como los domadores de las bestias tenían una cercana relación con los Hitit incluso concertando matrimonios provocando la mezcla de las dos razas.

La leyenda de su país era que el espíritu pedía un tributo, el recién nacido cuyos ojos fueran dos jemas de un color determinado, el nacido con aquel color de ojos seria enterrado al pie de la montaña con solo un hueco para que entrara el suficiente oxígeno, el niño lloraría toda la noche, el llanto se convertiría en gritos y gruñidos hasta el alba, dejando solo huesos del infante dentro del agujero. Cada año pasaría lo mismo, el niño podía nacer tanto en la familia real como en la casa de un plebeyo debía ser llevado ante la gracia del espíritu guardián.

Aunque no se sabe que paso realmente en ese imperio, se decía que parte de la familia real estaba escondida… tal como en todas las familias reales solo se puede saber que lo son por sus poderes… pero ahí algunos países pequeños cuyos reyes solo terminan como esclavos –suspiro lo último y continuo con voz histriónica.

Minni: ubicado al sureste de Hitit. El nombre proviene de Min "yo" siendo protegido por el espíritu del fuego, el calor aun cuando es abrazador en sus tierras las cosechas y cultivos logran sobrevivir, siendo un país rico al tener las minas de las gemas y telas más exquisitas entre sus manos.

La leyenda de sus tierras hablan de su espíritu como el dios de sus tierras, el rey de turno tomara su nombre y llevara su emblema dándole como tributo la adoración de todo el pueblo pues solo él sería venerado, cualquiera que venerara a otro debía ser llevado a su altar despellejado y lanzado al desierto estando aun con vida.

Babil: ubicado al este de Minni su nombre proviene de Babbi "balbucear" siendo protegidos por el espíritu del agua sus tierras son fértiles y llenas de verdor y vida.

La leyenda de sus tierras dice que el espíritu solo pidió divertirse fue un sabio quien lo persuadió a cambio de historias y diversión para él, un hombre o mujer llegarían a él y se consagraría como su oráculo a cambió de divertirle, pero cada año parecía que la persona duraba menos y menos tiempo siendo asesinado por el espíritu hasta el día de hoy el agua sagrada de los templos de Babil se estremece cada vez que un nuevo enviado muere.

Por ello teman a los espíritus pues podrían ser uno de ustedes enviado a ellos –de golpe deshizo la humareda y termino diciendo –bien pueden agradecer que estas tierras ya no tenga espíritu, aunque significa que esta tierras van a morir.

Tomo las tablillas dejando a los niños mirándose los unos a los otros un poco con asombro un poco con miedo, miro las puertas de la ciudadela y se juró.

"yo haré que este sucio imperio caiga antes que la tierra muera por la pérdida de su espíritu".

Las tablillas fueron entregadas al rey por Byakuya y se alejo a hacer sus otras labores. El rey vio la de su nieta en primer lugar… una petición para cenar juntos, de seguro y deseaba hablar de hacer algo a los pies de la ciudad, siempre traía nuevas ideas… claro que jamás terminaban en buen termino, pues él le hacia ver que no servirían realmente. Sonrió ante la idea de ver a la niña animada que hablaba con él sobre sus fantásticas ideas… como la vez que le dijo que cultivaran en las piedras, porque su aya le hablo de plantas que crecían en piedras… claro, aquellas plantas crecían en determinadas piedras como en Minni, sin embargo en estas tierras no había de esas piedras.

La sonrisa de sus labios se borró al ver la tablilla de Kagome:

 _¡Oh, mi rey, con su sabiduría y esplendor vea lo que su hijo, mi amado príncipe está haciendo!._

 _Dejará de lado sus enseñanzas por una travesura de curiosidad, hoy seré yo quien sea alejada por ese al que él llama consejero, pero mañana ninguna quedara a su lado. Quiero tanto como usted, mi rey, ver al príncipe Sesshoumaru en la gloria, pero aquel a su lado solo lo llevara a la vergüenza, lo guiara en un camino de tormentas y lo arrastrara a la oscuridad del abismo._

 _Kana ya lo a dicho, Oh, Mi rey. Ese hombre segara a su hijo y ya no verá nada. Oh, mi venerado rey, ilumine a su hijo y no le permita caer, haga caer a aquel que desea sepultar al príncipe Sesshoumaru, le ruego mi rey salve a su hijo. Escuche la voz de esta antigua princesa, que fue capaz de dejar todo por su hijo y hoy soy capaz de dejar incluso mi orgullo, mi nombre y solo ser una sierva a sus pies, con humildad le pido sea implacable con aquel sucio hombre._

El rey dejo caer la tablilla, sabia en los pasos peligrosos que estaba su hijo, pero el molesto suspiro que dejo escapar fue por lo que le decía aquella chica. En esa tablilla le estaba ordenando que hacer al rey, con el descaro de decir que era de manera humilde y decía que su hijo ya había perdido la cabeza… se describía como una víctima y al tiempo olvidaba que al entrar en el harem de su hijo ya era una sierva de su hijo y de él como leal súbdita. Su nombre podía ser retirado con facilidad si ofendía a su hijo o al rey y su padre así lo sabía… que eran las hijas sino una moneda que aseguraba la amistad entre dos países, y ellas habían sido traídas luego de que el país de los ríos callera en las manos de los Hitit. Sesshoumaru al haber conocido antes a la mayor las trajo. Solo eran un trofeo, ya no tenían nombre, aun si su padre vivía solo era un lacayo de él.

–esta mujer no conocerá lo que es la humildad a aun si la golpea. Mi hijo es muy blando con ella debería darle una lección.

La mañana llego y los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro…

–ugh… mi cabeza… –se quejó alejando sus ojos de los infernales rayos de luz.

Su cabeza la sentía que le estallaría… no recordaba como volvió a la habitación solo que parecía que se quedó dormido en el baño la vergüenza le subió al ver las telas, al pensar en la posibilidad de que Sesshoumaru lo hubiera traído en tan estado lamentable… recordaba haber soñado cosas pero no recordaba nada, más que cuando Kouga lo cambiaba y le decía " _no puedes dormir así Inu Yasha te enfermaras"_ pero solo había sido un sueño… la tristeza apretó su pecho quería saber cómo estaba Kouga. Se ordenó e iba a salir y pedirle al príncipe le dejara verle… se estaba comportando bien por lo que no podía decirle que no, con eso en mente se acercó a la puerta que se abrió dejando ver al príncipe, pero por alguna razón que no lograba entender sentía en la mirada la misma hostilidad o tal vez mayor que cuando recién se conocieron.

–apresúrate y sal al patio –fue la orden de Sesshoumaru antes de irse.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Por la cara que traía Sesshoumaru decidió solo salir, parecía haber pasado algo grave. Lo siguió a fuera, todo parecía estar como de costumbre, bueno casi todo con la excepción de que el príncipe parecía estar de un humor del demonio y provocaba que hasta sus guardias estuvieran nerviosos.

–Jaken –solo le basto llamarlo una vez para que apareciera el anciano postrándose a los pies de su señor.

–a su servicio amo bonito…

–trae a Kagome y Kikyo –le dijo y el sirviente sin demora fue a hacer la orden.

Inu Yasha miraba como se iba el anciano con la rapidez de a quien le dieron tiempo límite de un par de segundos. Un sonido lo saco de estar mirando y devolvió la mirada al príncipe que lanzo una espada que cayó a sus pies, la comenzó a recoger…

–… si solo querías entrenar me hubieras dicho… por tu cara creí… bueno, da igual… oye, me podrías dejar ver a Ko… –no fue capaz de terminar cuando lo vio frente a él y tubo que bloquear apenas la espada enfundada de Sesshoumaru –hey… –quiso reclamarle pero otro golpe lo hizo retroceder.

La mirada de ese príncipe lo hizo tragar ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Pero no podía ni siquiera preguntar los golpes de Sesshoumaru iban uno tras otro y con dificultad podía bloquearlos, cada golpe hacia sus manos temblar y sentir la fuerza. Inu Yasha solo podía retroceder y tratar de evitar que los golpes de esa espada enfundada no lo golpearan a él, aun cuando casi todo su cuerpo era capaz de sentir la fuerza de cada golpe que ese príncipe daba solo usando su mano izquierda.

–…¡hey! Ugh… –por poco recibe el golpe en su costado derecho.

No podía hacer nada más que protegerse, los movimientos de Sesshoumaru eran demasiado rápidos y no le daban el tiempo de atacar. Inconscientemente usaba a medias los movimientos que le había enseñado el mismo príncipe que ahora lo acataba. Un crujido llamo solo por un momento su atención mirando la vaina de su espada, sin embargo un segundo golpe hizo que cerrara los ojos alzando la espada para protegerse.

Jaken llego con las dos concubinas mirando a un Inu Yasha casi arrodillado sosteniendo la espada cubriéndose de un golpe de Sesshoumaru, donde había recibido el golpe la vaina de la espada de Inu Yasha se rompió dejado ver parte de la espada con un movimiento de Sesshoumaru Inu Yasha quedo desarmado, cayendo la espada a los pies de Jaken haciéndolo saltar. La espada enfundada de Sesshoumaru apuntaba a Inu Yasha.

–demasiado débil –dijo el príncipe a un sorprendido Inu Yasha, pero al oírlo golpeo la vaina de la espada con su puño y se levantó molesto lanzando un golpe a la cara de Sesshoumaru.

–Cállate –dijo viendo como lo esquivaba con facilidad –demonios –gruño al ver que sin importar cuantos lanzara los esquivaba como si no fueran nada.

–débil –dijo golpeando el estómago de Inu Yasha haciéndolo caer de rodillas sosteniendo su estómago –parece que para lo único que tienes fuerza es para llorar ese estúpido nombre. Que patéticos son…

Sesshoumaru soltó la espada viendo que Inu Yasha se levantaba y parecía quería seguir.

–bastardo… –mascullo Inu Yasha yendo contra el príncipe.

Pero Sesshoumaru lo intercepto a medio camino, con una mano en el pecho de Inu Yasha lo desequilibro botándolo por el golpe y velocidad de su movimiento. Inu Yasha cayó al suelo a vista de todos teniendo a Sesshoumaru presionándolo contra el suelo con la mano izquierda. Inu Yasha había sentido el golpe tal como la presión que estaba haciendo Sesshoumaru en su pecho, sujeto la mano del príncipe que inclinado parecía poner todo su peso en aquella mano. Las cicatrices de los látigos aun si por la superficie estaban sanadas en su interior aun quedaban vestigios de ellos provocándole dolor. Sesshoumaru miro la cara de dolor du Inu Yasha y un pesar se puso en su pecho.

–compórtate y pídeme te libere, promete ser obediente a mis órdenes Inu Yasha –le susurro.

–…ughh… vete… a la mierda –dijo con dificultad cabreando más a Sesshoumaru, sintiendo más aun la presión.

Inu Yasha se quejó apretando los dientes siendo visto por todos los presentes, Kagome sonreía satisfecha de lo que veía, Kikyo tenía la sensación de no querer acercarse a Sesshoumaru, aun si no era capaz de verle adecuadamente por los cabellos del príncipe tapar sus facciones sabia estaba molesto o peor…

Solo una vez lo había visto molesto, había sido cuando aun era una princesa extranjera y vino invitada por la reina a una fiesta por el nacimiento del menor de los Taisho, su padre le había dicho que cautivara a Sesshoumaru que ya había cumplido los 15 años. Pero antes de conocerlo a él conoció a una mujer de cabellos oscuros, su ojos cafés parecían tener un tono rojizo, su mirada era desafiante y estaba acompañada de una chica silenciosa que con el tiempo sabría que era Kana… aquella mujer parecía cualquier otra invitada más, su vestido era uno de hermosa seda teñida de un azul verdoso teniendo por cinto entallando su cintura unas cinta trenzadas de un verde esmeralda… el cabello recogido y sujeto por un broche de plumas blancas, las únicas joyas que la adornaban eran uno aros de ágata verdes de cinco esferas misma que tenía el broche en su cabello. Pero algo hizo que ella la despreciara, mientras hablaba con la chica albina… un sirviente tropezó con la mujer luego de cambiar las jarras de vino, ella espero a que se levantara, pero el sirviente estaba muy ocupado pidiendo disculpas, pues el vestido había sido arruinado… la mujer se agacho y con el abanico que sostenía le pego en la cabeza…

–solo es un vestido y tú aun tienes que hacer trabajo, vete antes que te castiguen por perder el tiempo.

Luego se levantó y miro la mancha de vino en el vestido.

–se ve como un remolino ¿no lo crees Kana? –le sonrió a la albina.

Kikyo no podía entender, en su país eso merecía castigo, pero esa mujer dejo que se fuera y más aun, se rebajó para hablar con él, eso era insultante. Si esa mujer tenía hombre lo que acababa de hacer sería visto como un insulto para ese hombre. La mujer era hermosa y rivalizaba con ella en ese aspecto, pero Kikyo había usado su vestido más hermoso de lino blanco entallado por un cinto de satín rojo, tanto su cabello, manos, cuello y hasta su tobillo mostraban la opulencia de su pueblo con sus gemas traídas desde Mini, cuando entro todos voltearon a verla y comentaban su belleza, todos excepto esa mujer pues en ese momento había pasado lo del sirviente. Sesshoumaru por órdenes de su padre como comandante en ese tiempo la escolto frente a su padre, haciendo una leve reverencia frente a ella sin dejar de lado su intimidante forma de ser, de cuando en cuando miraba a la dirección de aquella mujer… no escucho o eso le pareció a Kikyo, lo que ella le estaba diciendo de lo indigna que era esa mujer de aquel lugar, de seguro de bajo estatus, pero cuando la dejo frente al rey él solo le dijo.

–las joyas no son más que piedras, si no brillas por ti misma estas obligada a usarlas para mostrar su estatus, las joyas más hermosas nacen de los lugares más humildes –hizo una reverencia a su padre y camino lejos de ella.

Sintiéndose ofendida miro como iba al lado de la mujer que le sirvió vino, pero antes de entregárselo bebió ella botando la copa y cayendo… fue sujetada por Sesshoumaru que con rapidez la recostó y pregunto ¿Quién había traído el vino?. Había sido el sujeto de antes, aquel sirviente… Kikyo hablo al ver a Sesshoumaru tan agitado y por orden del rey, el sirviente fue capturado, Sesshoumaru fue quien frente a todos le pregunto qué veneno era mientras uno a uno pisaba los dedos del hombre provocando los desgarradores gritos del sirviente, la cara distorsionada de Sesshoumaru lleno de miedo a Kikyo, pero vio como la mujer abrazo a Sesshoumaru y susurro el veneno… para luego caer inconsciente… Kikyo había escuchado la débil voz de la mujer y de entre sus ropas saco unas semillas dándoselas a Sesshoumaru …

–… son… un antídoto… sirve también para ese veneno, pero tendrá que descansar…

Aun con miedo se las entrego y escucho…

–Rey exijo este hombre sea mi esclavo, haré pagar este intento de asesinato.

–que así sea.

–Jaken –un anciano llego cuando él tomo en brazos a la mujer.

–me llamo amo…

–lleva a ese sujeto al verdugo, que le enseñe en carne propia cada una de las maneras de torturar, pero que no lo mate.

El hombre suplico piedad aferrándose al pie de Sesshoumaru, pero este solo dijo "me estas ensuciando" el miedo hizo que el hombre lo soltara, aun así Sesshoumaru piso con fuerza las manos que lo habían tocado y se encontraban juntas rogando piedad, destrozándolas ensuciando el piso del palacio del rey que solo dejo salir un suspiro.

Kikyo temblaba como una hoja siendo jalada por el fuerte viento, jamás había visto algo así en su vida… le temió y fue fruto de múltiples pesadillas para ella. Justo ahora tenía la sensación de que estaba igual de cabreado… por lo que fuese no quería enfadarlo más.

Sesshoumaru de repente alejo la mano del pecho de Inu Yasha empuñándola. Había sentido una fuerte corriente proveniente de Inu Yasha… miro el collar mientras Inu Yasha sujetaba su pecho y tocia. Ese collar ya antes le había dado descargas, aun cuando habían sido de menor fuerza, pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta, cada vez había sido por hacerle daño o querer robarle el collar, ese collar debía tener algún conjuro.

–levántate –dijo dándole la espalda –no seas débil, en una pelea real estarías muerto.

Inu Yasha aunque no deseaba aceptarlo, si todos eran tan endemoniadamente fuerte como ese maldito príncipe era lo más seguro que moriría, lo cabreaba que no pudiera darle ni un solo golpe. Quería gritarle, pero aun sentía que le faltaba el aire. Se levantó de apoco.

Sesshoumaru se dirigió con paso firme a donde estaban sus concubinas, ambas se postraron en el suelo y esperaron a que Sesshoumaru las dejara levantarse. El príncipe espero a que Inu Yasha llegara a su lado y dijo.

–Kagome levántate –esta comenzó a hacerlo, quedando Kikyo postrada –habla…

–mi príncipe, ruego me perdone pues los celos y la envidia me cegaron…

–estas mal Kagome, no es a mí a quien tienes que dirigir las disculpas ¿lo olvidas?

–… yo… ese hombre no le traerá nada bueno mi señor, yo…

–Kagome, yo decidiré quien es bueno para mí, ahora hazlo –le ordeno.

–no puedo rebajarme a pedirle disculpas a un… –la mirada de odio que le dio a Inu Yasha no paso desapercibida por nadie.

Kikyo tomo el pies de su hermana, no podía esperar que su hermana fuera perdonada.

–mi señor le ruego la perdone… –rogo Kikyo.

–… oye… no me importa si se disculpa o no…

–guarda silencio Inu Yasha –le dijo con enfado –Kikyo alza el rostro –ella lo hizo las lágrimas y el miedo se veían en su rostro como las ojeras del seguro desvelo hablando con su hermana –ruegas porque no la mande donde ella desea ir…

–mi señor se lo ruego, Kagome no sabe lo que está haciendo, ni lo que dice…

–… Kikyo –hablo Kagome sin entender.

–la protegiste demasiado sin dejar que viera el mundo, ni el miedo, ni la soledad…

–es mi hermana menor… yo… tomare su castigo, por favor…

–espera Kikyo, yo…

–¡Cállate Kagome! –le grito sobresaltándola jamás le había gritado de esa manera, pero el miedo de enfurecer a Sesshoumaru o de que su hermana callera en las manos de la reina eran demasiado.

–esto por ese estúpido –apunto con odio a Inu Yasha.

La mano de Sesshoumaru sostuvo el cabello de Kagome haciendo que gritara por el agarre…

–mi señor, por favor –la cara de Kikyo bajo al suelo rogaba por la vida de su hermana, sabía que al ser enviada donde la reina esta seria asesinada, pues en el palacio solo ella era la única mujer joven todas las demás fueron muriendo diciendo que era por decisión divina, pero su tía sabía bien que no era por eso que las mujeres del rey morían, su mano estaba metida en ello y hablar de eso solo haría a su reino caer en la desgracia. Kikyo lo sabía pues el veneno usado era uno que solo la familia real de su pequeño país conocía. Mandar a su Kagome era mandarla a la muerte.

–hey –Inu Yasha sujeto el brazo de Sesshoumaru –no crees es esto es demasiado.

Sesshoumaru hizo caso omiso de ellos, saco una daga de su cinto y con un rápido movimiento y provocando que contuvieran el aliento corto la larga cabellera de Kagome dejándola caer.

–llévenla al pie de la ciudad…

–Mi señor –dijo Kikyo con labios temblorosos ¿la daría como prostituta?.

–no la enviare donde la reina, pero no la deseo en mi palacio, le enseñare lo que tú no hiciste Kikyo, ayudara a Sango como su criada, ella tendrá toda la autoridad sobre tu hermana.

–perdón –susurro Kagome –perdóneme mi señor… ruego me perdone –de rodilla se aferró a los pies del príncipe. Perdería todo, estaría en ese lugar sin un lugar seguro.

–basta –fue lo único que dijo mirándola con frialdad.

Kagome se arrastró a los pies de Inu Yasha rogando mientras lloraba.

–perdón, se lo ruego… perdóneme, por favor, se lo ruego.

–oye… Sesshoumaru… –dijo comenzando a agacharse, pero Sesshoumaru lo sostuvo.

–no cambiare de opinión –miro a Kikyo –¿Qué eliges para tu hermana?

–se lo ruego mi príncipe, désela a Sango como una criada…

Las manos de Kikyo temblaban y el llanto de Kagome creció… Inu Yasha estaba completamente perdido fue jalado por Sesshoumaru a dentro del palacio, vio a Rin estaba al lado de su aya y que bajo la cabeza a su padre cuando paso frente a ella como lo hizo la anciana.

–hey –dijo tratando de soltarse pero no lo consiguió siendo arrastrado –¿Qué demonios pasa?

Inu Yasha estaba siendo jalado por los corredores, aun si él estaba tratando de no ser jalado y reclamaba Sesshoumaru solo lo ignoraba y seguía como si nada. Inu Yasha se detuvo de golpe sosteniéndose de un guardia, no entendía realmente que pasaba, que significaba lo que había dicho aquel príncipe ni quién era esa Sango.

Sesshoumaru volteo al sentir el peso añadido, mirando con desprecio a su soldado paralizado al verlo quiso forcejear con quién lo había sujetado, pero la mano de su señor tomó la que dirigió al brazo de Inu Yasha.

–lárgate –ordenó en corto.

Pero Inu Yasha no lo soltó temiendo que lo volvieran a arrastrar.

–¿Pretendes desobedecer?

–mi señor... –la voz del sujeto temblaba al ver la semisonrisa de aquel príncipe, la conocía, lo desafiaba a que lo desobedeciera, pero conocía bien las consecuencia de ello.

Inu Yasha al ver el temor del soldado lo dejo ir.

–me puedes explicar ¿qué pasó allá afuera?

–no es de tu incumbencia –fue la escueta respuesta antes de volver a jalarlo.

–¿Por qué me jalas?

–porque no deseas caminar por tu propio pie.

–puedo hacerlo sólo dime a dónde demonios vamos.

–las cosas ya están listas.

Antes de poder de decir algo la puerta del palacio se abrieron, dos caballos eran sujetados por Hakudoshi, el caballo de Sesshoumaru era grisáceo y su crin parecían tener una tonalidad verdusco, mientras el otro parecía tener un tono crema con crin Albina. Dos maravillosos ejemplares que parecían la imagen de la perfección y cuando vio a Sesshoumaru montar el suyo no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en el hecho de que ese hombre imponente jamás había perdido la prestancia de un príncipe, no importaba los que dijeran ese hombre tenía un aura que indudablemente era de la realeza y aun así, algo le hacía pensar que en ese príncipe algo era diferente, una fuerza extraña... recordó que este le había dicho que sus poderes habían sido sellados, quizás era eso... pero ¿Por qué había sido? ¿Quién lo había hecho?

–¿Cuánto más me estarás observando? –la voz del príncipe lo sacó de sus pensamientos devolvió viéndolo al presente.

Ambos caballos tenían mantas en su espalda y detrás unos bultos de telas y cantimploras, el dilema ocurría por el hecho de que el en su vida se había montado en un caballo él sólo siempre que lo hizo fue con su madre o con Kouga. Se comenzó a acercar al caballo algo indeciso, tomó la cuerda que hacía de bozal acarició el cuello del caballo siendo visto por ambos príncipes.

–por favor ayúdame –le susurró al oído al caballo antes de tomar su crin y saltar para subirse tal como lo había visto hacer a aquel príncipe, sin embargo no fue capaz quedando sólo de panza en el lomo del animal que intentaba estar quieto.

–¿Piensas montar así? –dijo divertido conteniendo la sonrisa que se deseaba asomar en sus labios.

–en serio este sujeto es divertido, ¿de dónde viene que no sabe cómo montar siendo tan viejo? –pregunto Hakudoshi riéndose a carcajada.

–cállate –gruño por lo bajo Inu Yasha.

Intento ponerse en una posición correcta o al menos, menos vergonzosa, pero el caballo comenzó a moverse al sentirse incomodo, no lo intento botar, aun así por más que Inu Yasha trato de subirse adecuadamente no podía. Hakudoshi reía sin contenerse ni un poco, al menos hasta que escucho.

–aquel caballo no es uno de los que solo tú y yo podemos montar…

La risa del caballerizo se detuvo en seco.

–creí que eras el único que los podía manejar aparte de mí…

–tú les das miedo…y eso… ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

–es suficiente –dijo la voz de Sesshoumaru acercándose en su caballo donde estaba Inu Yasha –es claro que jamás te has subido en un caballo…

–…eso… no es verdad, he montado con Kouga… –dijo mientras seguía tratando, pero cuando estaba a punto de poder sentarse adecuadamente Sesshoumaru lo alzo con un brazo subiéndolo a su caballo frente a él.

–Hakudoshi –dejo caer los bultos que tenía detrás de su caballo –pónselos al otro caballo.

Inu Yasha salió del asombro de haber sido tomado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y puesto en el otro caballo.

–¡ehy, no pienso ir así!

–entonces te llevare como un costal…

–¡Yo…!

No alcanzo a decir nada más al caballo donde estaban montados comenzó a cabalgar haciendo que Inu Yasha involuntariamente se apoyara en el pecho del príncipe. Se enderezo avergonzado al ahogar un gritito por el repentino movimiento del caballo, un "hun" logro escuchar de parte de Sesshoumaru que tomaba las riendas del caballo y lo dirigía. Cada movimiento del caballo provocaba que sus piernas rosara las del príncipe… la vergüenza y la incomodidad que sentía le hacía que intentara alejarse lo más que podía, pero todos sus esfuerzos solo provocaban que cayera más cerca de Sesshoumaru.

El recuerdo del toque de la piel de Inu Yasha cuando estuvieron en el baño hacia que Sesshoumaru apreté los dientes, la molestia punzante por el pensamiento que eso para Inu Yasha había sido algo que hizo con aquel sujeto le quemaba las entrañas y cada intento de Inu Yasha de alejarse de él solo provocaba más el deseo de molestarlo.

–déjame bajar –reclamo Inu Yasha.

–¿iras caminando?

–lo prefiero… –dijo subiendo por undécima vez las piernas tratando de alejarlas de las del príncipe.

–si así lo quieres… te dejare bajar…

Paro el caballo. Estaba a las puertas de la ciudadela que separaba la ciudad imperial de los comunes, y dejo uno de sus costados libres de tomar la rienda y le señalo el suelo con la mano, Inu Yasha miro el suelo desde la altura del caballo, por un momento pensó simplemente bajarse, sin embargo, al moverse se dio cuenta que no había como hacerlo sin tocar la pierna desnuda del príncipe.

–¿Qué esperas?

–… nada… –dijo frunciendo un poco el entre cejo.

Abrazo el cuello del caballo y comenzó a bajarse por el lado tratando de que su pierna tocara el suelo.

–que extraña manera de bajar –lo molesto el príncipe.

–cállate –reclamo por lo bajo sintiendo que toco el suelo con la punta del pie teniendo el otro aun estirado en el cuerpo del caballo.

–… bastante flexible –dijo alzando una ceja el príncipe viendo a Inu Yasha.

–Kouga me ayudo a ser flexible –dijo con una sonrisa al recordar los entrenamientos con su amigo y sintiéndose orgulloso de ello.

El nombre escuchado molesto a Sesshoumaru quien hizo andar al caballo provocando que Inu Yasha perdiera el equilibrio y cayera arrodillado.

–no te voy a esperar, camina –le ordeno.

Tras un gruñido comenzó a seguir al caballo. Sesshoumaru tomo su cabello enrollándolo y cubriéndolo con un turbante, Inu Yasha miraba lo que hacia ese príncipe, no entendía la mitad de lo que hacia ese hombre y realmente la otra mitad tampoco… nada de ese lugar lo entendía, pero simplemente había decidido no pensar demasiado, jamás había sido lo suyo pensar las cosas, pero lo que sabía era que encontraría a Kouga y volverían a su mundo.

–ahora ¿Por qué escondes tu cabello? ¿no te da calor?

–deberías hacerlo también, el color de tu cabello traerá problemas a los pies de la ciudad…

–no voy a ocultar mi cabello, lo herede de mi padre y…

–si fueras de este mundo eso me preocuparía…

–¿Por qué? –dijo caminando al lado mirando la cara de quien miraba al frente.

–porque solo los Taisho tienen el cabello plateado… herencia del espíritu…

–oye, no piensas decirme más de eso… y de qué tengo que buscar… y…

–para…

–¿Por qué? Si me lo dices…

–cállate de una vez. No son cosas que te pueda decir así sin más…

–¿ni lo de ese espíritu guardián?… –pregunto.

–eso…

Sesshoumaru miro las calles de las tierras de su padre, tierras que dejaría a uno de sus hermanos, aquellas tierras que han estado muriendo año con año por el haber perdido a su espíritu. Las casas de adobe, sus calles estaban con diferentes tiendas salpicadas por aquí y por allá, los escasos cereales, telas… y bajillas de barro cocido. Por entre los callejones niños miraban hambrientos y con harapos cubriéndolos. Inu Yasha miro más allá de las voces que llamaban a comprar, más allá de las mujeres que ofrecían panes y galletas. Los llantos y sollozos se escuchaban como murmullo.

–alguien más a muerto.

La sentencia en murmullo del príncipe hizo que su mirada bajara un momento. Gradualmente la vista de las calles comenzó a cambiar las casas parecían estar derrumbándose unas cuantas y el número conforme avanzaban aumentaba.

–el espíritu de nuestras tierras fue uno temible –comenzó a hablar de repente llamando la atención de quien caminaba a su lado –antes de que mis antepasados llegaran nadie vivía en estas tierra, fue una de las ultimas tierras en poblarse, pero rápidamente nos volvimos fuertes y expandimos el territorio, hicimos tratos con otros y así hicimos prosperar nuestras tierras… pero debíamos darle algo al espíritu para que este no nos abandonara, el trato con nuestros antepasado era una doncella que le hiciera compañía…

–¿la sacerdotisa? –pregunto viendo como respuesta un asentimiento.

Escasos recuerdos de una mujer sonriente junto a su padre y madre venían a la mente de Sesshoumaru, miro de reojo a Inu Yasha…

–no sé lo que realmente paso… tenía 10 años, ese mismo día mis poderes fueron sellados, el espíritu dormido, mi padre traicionado… –el semblante de aquel príncipe se ensombreció tras el recuerdo.

–el espíritu debió haber hecho algo… para ser dormido…

–no lo sé… fue lo que se me dijo cuando desperté y pedí explicaciones…

–pero ¿Por qué sellaron tus poderes?

–no lo recuerdo –fue la respuesta.

–¿en este lugar…? –no pudo seguir la pregunta al ver por el rabillo del ojo una sombra que paso a gran velocidad. La imagen de la ciudad para Inu Yasha fue el primer shock, todas las casas estaban deterioradas o destruidas. Sesshoumaru llevaba al otro caballo cerca de él del lado contrario de donde estaba Inu Yasha.

–es mejor que corras –le dijo Sesshoumaru antes de hacer a los caballos ir más rápido.

–¡hey! –exclamo Inu Yasha al verlo irse con ambos caballos dejándolo atrás.

Comenzó a correr tras ellos, pero al escuchar que a su alrededor entre los callejones y casas cada vez más sonidos de gente corriendo se detuvo de golpe al ver que estaba rodeado teniendo en frente mujeres de diversas edades.

–¿Qué quieren? –pregunto pero nada le respondieron.

–este será una buena mercancía –dijo una.

–mira su cabello… es un Taisho –dijo otra temerosa.

–no han hecho nada por nosotras. Solo ese noble nos ha dado algo para comer… –menciono otra apuntando brevemente por donde se había ido Sesshoumaru.

–no sé de qué tanto están hablando, pero no me voy a quedar…

Antes de que pudiera terminar unas cuantas se acercaron a él, aun si se puso en guardia, no era capaz de golpear a una mujer y mucho menos a estas que tanto a su vista como en la realidad eran débiles, era aquí la respuesta de lo que había querido saber… en ese mundo no todos tenían la fuerza de Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo aunque intentaba esquivarlas eran demasiadas, en un movimiento empujo levemente a una de ellas que se dejó caer llorando por el dolor paralizando a Inu Yasha quien fue criticado por las otras mujeres sin dejarle ni siquiera responder a sus ofensas. Su cabello fue tomado desde atrás y un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo noqueo, detrás de él una mujer sostenía un palo en sus manos.

–llevémoslo al vendedor de esclavos y pidamos el doble por él.

–no sería mejor pedir una recompensa.

–eres idiota, apenas sepan quienes somos seremos asesinadas.

Todas se miraron y decidiendo que venderlo al vendedor de esclavos era la mejor idea comenzaron a llevar a Inu Yasha tratando que no se lastimara, entre más ileso estuviera mejor sería la paga.

Sesshoumaru freno de golpe al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Algo le había pasado al mocoso, soltó las riendas del otro caballo e hizo girar al que montaba regresando. Poco paso antes de que viera a las mujeres que lo llevaban inconscientes, saco su espada y freno al caballo tapando el paso de las mujeres que con una tela desgastada le taparon la cara y el cabello de Inu Yasha.

–suéltenlo –ordeno.

–solo es un cadáver que llevamos… mi señor, no es algo para que sus ojos vean –dijo condescendiente una de las mujeres mayores.

–abran más cadáveres si no lo sueltan ahora.

–mi señor… haa…

La mujer no alcanzo a decir más, la espada de Sesshoumaru rasgo el vestido de la mujer obligándola a cubrirse.

–la siguiente vez será tu cuello y de quien desobedezca… suéltenlo.

El cuerpo de Inu Yasha fue soltado como si las quemara y todas corrieron ante tal amenaza. Sesshoumaru miro a quien estaba en el suelo, bajo del caballo acercándose y se agacho, tomo el paño y descubrió su rostro.

–te dije que te cubrieras el cabello –susurro retirando unos mechones rebeldes de su rostro, lo tomo sujetándolo lo puso como un costal frente a donde él se sentó.

Miro el cuerpo de Inu Yasha colgando por un momento pensó en ponerlo de una manera más cómoda, pero el solo hecho del recuerdo de un nombre hizo que comenzara a cabalgar hasta una ubicación especifica.

Una mujer estaba regañando a los, al menos 12 ó 13 niños que jalaban a un caballo cargado, la mujer de cabellera castaña había logrado que el caballo no pateara a los niños. El caballo corrió en dirección de la ciudad, dejándole ver a un hombre que venía arriba de otro caballo, temiendo que el caballo desbocado colisionara con él iba a lanzar una daga que tenía en su cinto, sin embargo el caballo freno dándole paso al hombre. Un turbante tapaba su cabello pero las facciones de ese hombre eran para ella inconfundibles, bajo la vista quedando a la altura de las piernas del hombre. Un hombre era llevado como un costal.

–Sango –la voz del príncipe la hizo mirarlo nuevamente –arregla un lugar.

Fue la simple orden que le dio para que ella entrara a una de las derrumbadas casas y pidiera que todos salieran siendo recompensados con un anillo de Sango. Sesshoumaru entro, con Inu Yasha en sus brazos miro el lugar, una parte de la muralla estaba un poco derrumbada, pero la mayor parte sobrevivía y el techo era aceptable, Sango arreglo unas telas roñosas que habían en el lugar encima de la paja que hacía de cama y le dejo el lugar para que pusiera a aquel hombre inconsciente. Esperaba que su príncipe hablara y le diera la venia para hablar.

No podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Quién era ese desconocido y qué era para el príncipe? Conocía a su príncipe y al único que consideraba a alguien con quien hablar era a su padre, la única persona importante para él era Rin y su confianza jamás era completa para nadie aparte de un pequeño puñado de personas.

Sesshoumaru reviso la cabeza de Inu Yasha sintiendo un chichón en la parte de atrás, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, no parecía ser nada grave. Volteo a donde estaba la chica que bajo la cabeza.

–Sango, pronto llegara aquí Kagome.

–¿Kagome?

–será tu sirvienta, vigila sus movimientos y cuida la información que compartes con ella –Sango miraba con confusión, pero sabía que si su príncipe lo decía debía ser por un buen motivo –llevaré una de las abejas de Kohaku…

Ella asintió entendiendo que quería que lo mantuviera informado. Furtivamente seguía viendo a quien inconsciente estaba recostado donde el príncipe lo había dejado.

–si tienes algo que preguntar hazlo.

Ante la orden ella asintió y pregunto.

–solo me preguntaba quién era este joven que viene con usted, mi príncipe.

–mi consejero –dijo sin más.

–desea que le diga a su consejero hacia donde debe ir para encontrarlo –dijo casi afirmando lo que se suponía debía preguntar, su príncipe jamás retrasaría su viaje por nadie.

–no, esperare a que despierte… –fue la respuesta.

Los ojos dorados se posaron en el rostro de Inu Yasha con una extraña sombra y brillo inusual en ellos. Sango miro a Inu Yasha por un momento _"un concejero… y lo esperara… la mirada de mi príncipe me deja confundida. Ese brillo en sus ojos jamás lo había visto y aun así parece molesto. ¿Quién eres?"_

–organiza las cosas del caballo que traje con carga, saca lo necesario y deja lo que voy a necesitar.

–sí mi señor.

–cuando nos vayamos mantén comunicación con Kana… –Sango lo miro extrañada –al parecer mientras yo no este algo ocurrirá… si es necesario vuelve al palacio.

–mi señor… Kohaku…

–he dicho si es necesario, si una lucha estalla en mi palacio sabes lo que ocurrirá.

Sango con pesar asintió.

Inu Yasha despertó con un dolor en la cabeza, pero cuando abrió los ojos deseo no haberlos abiertos, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en una silla de madera que parecía vieja pero firme, le daba la espalda dejándole ver su cabello plateado, frente al príncipe una mujer de cabellera castaña dejo caer la túnica y se acercó a él, tomando las manos del príncipe.

–será un tiempo sin su cariño… –dijo ruborizada –deme algo para que esta noche al menos no lo extrañe tanto, mi príncipe.

Hizo que las manos de Sesshoumaru se deslizaran con lentitud por su cuello hasta sus firmes pechos. Un punzar se puso en el pecho de Inu Yasha, por algún motivo no había sido capaz de decir nada ni siquiera de moverse, estaba paralizado y con la mente en blanco, solo sentía este extraño dolor en el pecho que parecía una molestia creciente al verlo.

El suspiro de Sesshoumaru fue sonoro, se enderezo de la silla y cubrió el cuerpo de Sango.

–no te desnudes frente a otros hombres –Sango se percató de Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru volteo mirándolo –¿no sabes que espiar es mal visto?

–…¿q… qué? ¡Son ustedes quienes están haciendo estas cosas frente a otra persona inconsciente! –reclamo poniéndose de lado un poco.

–y la persona inconsciente debería decir algo si ya ha despertado –respondió, sonriendo al ver que Inu Yasha no sabía que responder bajando la cabeza como si buscara la respuesta en la orilla de la cama de paja.

Molesto al escuchar la corta risa nasal del príncipe se levantó con rapidez con la intención de salir de aquella casa deteriorada que tenía agujeros en las murallas y el techo dejando que los rayos del sol se filtraran, el mareo por el brusco movimiento lo hizo tambalear siendo sujetado por Sesshoumaru para que mantuviera el equilibrio.

Inu Yasha se sentía mareado y su cuerpo no reaccionaba bien quedándose un momento así para recuperarse. Sesshoumaru teniéndolo apoyado en su hombro sujetándolo con el brazo sintió el agarre de las manos de Inu Yasha en su brazo y la otra que se apoyó en su pecho y ahora sujetaba su túnica, los ojos de Inu Yasha estaban cerrados como si tratara de que el mareo pasara rápido frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, una sutil sonrisa se puso en los labios del príncipe aun si él mismo no era consiente de ella Sango quedo sorprendida de esta, pero tal como esa mirada extraña que había visto cuando Inu Yasha estaba inconsciente tan pronto como apareció se deshizo en una mirada de molestia al mismo tiempo que Inu Yasha se alejó poniéndose de pie por su propia cuenta.

–ten más cuidado –dijo Sesshoumaru.

–…solo déjame en paz –mascullo saliendo.

Salió mirando a los caballos, el bulto de quien llevaba las cosas se veía más pequeño, se acercó al caballo y acaricio su cabeza. Desde que era un niño siempre tuvo afinidad con los animales, sin importar cuales sean siempre podía hacer que ellos le hicieran caso, claro para él era que los animales son inteligentes y con hablarles ellos logran entender y si lo pides adecuadamente ellos lo harán, claro que el temperamento de cada uno es diferente jamás tuvo problemas, por lo mismo lo habían dejado al cuidado de los "gatitos" del circo.

–supongo que no quieres llevar a nadie, aun el peso que llevas es bastante… pero no importa caminare…

–eres estúpido, –dijo Sesshoumaru al escucharlo –es un viaje d días si no tenemos retrasos… si vas caminando estarás viajando por lo menos el doble.

–ni siquiera sé dónde demonios vamos ¿Cómo voy a saber cuánto demoraremos? –reclamo.

–haremos una parada en Babil, se me informo que un sujeto responde al nombre de a quien buscas ahí…

–¿Kouga? –dijo casi en susurro, los ojos de Sesshoumaru se ensombrecieron aun si asintió al ver el rostro iluminado y alegre de Inu Yasha no pudo evitar apretar sus dientes –seguro es él en este mundo no creo tengan un nombre como el de él. Jejeje… lo poder ver y…

–no te apresures demasiado recuerda que tienes un trato conmigo, iremos y confirmaremos pero solo será eso hasta que no acabes…

–lo sé, lo sé –dijo cruzándose de brazos –pero poder verlo –sonrió olvidando el mal rato que había tenido antes.

Camino al otro caballo sonriendo Sesshoumaru lo iba a detener aquel caballo solo lo obedecía a él y a Hakudoshi, siendo este el que aun a veces le daba problemas a Hakudoshi pues tenía el temperamento de su padre, A-un, la mano de Inu Yasha lo acaricio dejando sorprendido a Sesshoumaru.

–Hey –comenzó a hablar Inu Yasha –iremos a ver a mi amigo, sé que pedirte que nos cargues es molesto, pero por favor ¿me dejarías montarte?

Como respuesta el caballo se agacho en el suelo e Inu Yasha pudo subir a su lomo dándole las gracias y acariciando su cuello una vez el caballo estuvo de pie Inu Yasha miro a Sesshoumaru y le reclamo su lentitud. Inu Yasha se veía de buen humor y el de Sesshoumaru parecía empeorar. Tomo de la cintura a una Sango que estaba a su lado atrapándola en un beso. El corazón de Inu Yasha se saltó unos latidos al verlo y volteo su rostro de inmediato.

Sesshoumaru al separarse miro en dirección a Inu Yasha que miraba al lado contrario, Sango respiraba agitada por el beso ardiente que había recibido.

–sabes lo que tienes que hacer –le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar al caballo y de un solo salto se subió detrás de Inu Yasha.

Sango estaba un poco sorprendida por las cosas nuevas que había visto en su príncipe, pero el hecho de que compartiera el caballo con otro hombre la sorprendió mucho más.

Inu Yasha cuando Sesshoumaru se subió choco con el pecho de quien se subió y fue sujetado por él, trato de acomodarse, pero como antes había pasado era imposible, sus piernas se rosaban y él no podía mantener la distancia por mucho tiempo pues el movimiento hacia que se acercara. Aun si trataba de repetirse que lo hacía para ir donde Kouga lo antes posible le parecía que su cuerpo no podría relajarse en lo absoluto.

Las puertas de la ciudad se encontraban abiertas mostrando parte del paisaje de afuera de la ciudad, parecía que estaba aun peor que dentro de las murallas, el camino era el contrario del que había visto por los balcones del palacio de Sesshoumaru, la naturaleza se veía muerta por donde sea que mirara. Una tela se puso en su cabeza.

–cúbrete, el sol es muy fuerte.

La voz de Sesshoumaru lo saco de su contemplación a aquellas tierras, los árboles se encontraban secos y el suelo parecía que no había recibido agua por años teniendo arena que cubría poco a poco las profundas grietas en el suelo. Inu Yasha se cuestionó si lo que había planteado podía funcionar en un terreno así… ¿acaso en eso se convertiría la ciudad dentro de las murallas? Se preguntó tratando de ponerse la tela como lo había hecho Sesshoumaru, pero unas manos tomaron las suyas.

–eres torpe –el paso del caballo hacia que sus cuerpos estuvieran en un vaivén e Inu Yasha no sabia mantener el equilibrio.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru hicieron que sujetara el crin del caballo y él comenzó a arreglar la tela.

–…¿q… qué estas…?

–solo concéntrate en no caer –dijo mientras su propio cuerpo se balanceaba rosando la espalda de Inu Yasha que parecía estar tenso –relájate un poco –susurro al terminar rosando el cuello de Inu Yasha que se estremeció y al sentir los dedos del príncipe recorrían sus brazos solo rozándolos mientras el vaivén provocaba que su espalda se rosara con el pecho del hombre que estaba atrás de él le hizo resoplar y girar molesto viendo la estoica mirada de aquel hombre que ya había tomado las riendas del caballo al terminar de colocarle el turbante.

–no hables o morderás tu lengua –le sugirió poco antes de hacer acelerar al caballo.

Inu Yasha devolvió la vista hacia a delante, ese hombre solo lo molestaba.

El rey estaba en su trono había dejado de hablar con el senado de la salida de Sesshoumaru y el tiempo límite que le había dado. Todos se habían retirado, miro a uno de sus sirvientes y le ordeno fuera por Akago, pero este le informo que el príncipe Akago había salido poco antes de que el comenzara la reunión con el cenado… había salido a cazar.

–¿cazar? –pregunto y continuo al ver el asentimiento –¿Qué tanto va a cazar en estas tierras donde ya no hay casi vida?

El sirviente bajo la cabeza y dijo.

–el sale a fuera de la ciudad a cazar, su majestad…

–sabes que es lo que caza –dijo con toda la seguridad.

–mi… señor…

–no me mientas, si sale es por un motivo conozco a mi hijo…

–… sus… sus propios esclavos… –termino por decir con temor, los ojos del rey se ensombrecieron al saber lo que significaba, pero lo hacia fuera de las murallas lo que lo dejaba libres de las leyes.

Un chico idéntico a Hakudoshi, con la variante que el cabello de este lo traía más corto, estaba montado en su caballo teniendo frente a él un puñado de aproximadamente 20 personas y a su lado cuatro hombres que eran de su entera confianza, uno de ellos volvía de hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Akago alzo la mano a un punto distante… a unos aproximadamente 400 metros una bandera flameaba en un árbol seco.

–miren esa bandera –dijo con autoridad –a quien consiga tomarla será libre y ganara una bolsa de monedas… –los esclavos miraron la bandera como quien miraba un tesoro.

A cada uno de los esclavos se le dio una espada mientras Akago continuaba.

–aquellos que no lo logren estarán muertos, así que ni les importara… no importa si están atravesados o heridos, solo tiene que tomarla para ser libre.

Inu Yasha miraba avergonzado las manos que tenían las riendas mientras él se afirmaba del crin del caballo, para él era realmente incomodo, cuando montaba con su madre, ella montaba de lado y él frente a ella, y con Kouga, él montaba atrás de Kouga, siendo un adulto y estando así era realmente vergonzoso, era como si estuviera siendo abrazado por Sesshoumaru. Unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, a lo lejos parecía que había un grupo de personas… unos pocos parecían correr. Sesshoumaru dirigió su caballo al lugar antes de que Inu Yasha siquiera entendiera que era lo que veía.

Al llegar la risa estridente de alguien se mezclaba con los gritos de las personas. Las flechas llovían desde el cielo de a cuatro enterrándose en las personas que corrían, todos en una dirección, los que eran alcanzados por la flechas, los con suerte aun podían seguir corriendo teniéndola ensartada en un brazo, pierna o en una parte que no fuera de riesgo, sin embargo los desafortunados recibían un golpe certero…

–¿q… que… es… esto? –pregunto entrecortado Inu Yasha estupefacto.

–una caza –murmuro en respuesta.

Los hombres que estaban cerca de la bandera sacaban sus espadas atacándose los unos a los otros. Algunos habían corrido con suerte y las flechas aun no los hería, las flechas aun eran lanzadas por los hombres. Los esclavos luchaban entre sí mientras trataban de no ser asesinados por las flechas y aquellos que no estaban heridos iban contra la vidas de quienes lo estaban, solo uno podía tomar la bandera.

Sesshoumaru llego al lado de los que tiraban las flechas.

–Akago –lo llamo Sesshoumaru.

La risa se detuvo, pero el príncipe más joven no volteo ni hablo solo siguió mirando la cacería.

–detén esto… este tipo de caza…

–calla. No estoy dentro de la ciudad –dijo con molestia.

–es territorio Hitit –fue la respuesta de Sesshoumaru.

–oh, bien comandante de las fuerzas imperiales de nuestro reino, protegido por el escudo del espíritu guardián como usted lo diga –dijo con voz socarrona y miro a sus hombres –deténganse.

Sus hombres se detuvieron, pero los esclavos seguían peleando entre ellos.

–jamás has sabido hacer las cosas bien, no importa si yo me detengo en la caza, ellos seguirán –apunto a los que con las espadas cortaban y se mataban entre sí.

–dales la orden de detenerse –le dijo Sesshoumaru.

–no me oirán, no quieren detenerse, no lo harán.

Sesshoumaru sabía que era verdad lo que le decía, no era primera vez que le decía que frenara esta práctica enfermiza, aun que esta era la primera vez que lograba llegar antes de que estuvieran todos muertos… como lo dijo Akago aun si les daba la orden de que se detuvieran no lo hacían dado que estaban cegados por la promesa del premio. Akago y Sesshoumaru fueron donde estaban los tres que quedaban combatiendo, Inu Yasha estaba obligado a ir y por más que quisiera era incapaz de apartar la vista de los cuerpos que teñían la tierra árida con su sangre. cuando llegaron solo quedaban dos que ajenos a su alrededor chocaban las armas cuando una espada hizo volar un brazo, paralizando por un momento la respiración de Inu Yasha.

–¡Alto! –grito Sesshoumaru ya a unos pocos metros, pero solo uno quedo en pie.

–¡Maravilloso! –exclamo extaciado Akago al ver que quien había cortado el brazo caía teniendo la espada de su contrincante clavada en el pecho.

El esclavo que había perdido el brazo camino ajeno a los que se habían acercado con la mano que le quedaba tomo la bandera y grito con todas sus fuerzas al cielo. Giro viendo los cuerpos de aquellos que hace horas atrás eran sus compañeros, sus amigos e incluso su hermano. Camino tambaleante, Akago lanzo a sus pies una bolsa de monedas que el antiguo esclavo solo miro, el odio se apodero de la vista del ahora hombre libre. Akago bajo del caballo estaba desarmado, sonreía y le dijo con tono burlesco.

–disfruta tu libertad –extendió los brazos como si le señalara los cuerpos caídos.

–… tú… ¡Maldito mountruo! –grito con odio tomando la espada que antes estuviera ensartada en el pecho de mquien había luchado con él.

Akago se mantenía con los brazos abiertos y su sonrisa se amplio al verlo cerca un gruñido desde atrás de Inu Yasha lo hizo dar un pequeño brinco, vio la mano estirada de Sesshoumaru y el hombre cayó a los pies de Akago muerto al haber sido atravesada su garganta con una fina daga.

–… ¿Por qué… hiciste eso? –pregunto trémulo Inu Yasha.

–deja que yo te conteste… –dijo Akago yendo a su caballo y subiendo a él para acercarse –porque es el perro guardián de la familia, es capaz de matar a quien ama si se le ordena o poner a su hermano como esclavo ¿no es así hermano? –dijo despectivo.

–¿de qué estas…? –se frenó al no oír nada de parte de Sesshoumaru para defenderse solo…

–será la última vez que te lo diga, la siguiente vez te llevare frente al rey para que presentes tus acciones.

Hizo voltear el caballo y comenzó a retirarse…

–hey, ¿no le dirás nada? ¿no te vas a defender? ¿acaso tú…?

–cállate, no te compete –dijo para luego comenzar a cabalgar.

Inu Yasha se sentía sobre pasado lo que había visto y lo que ese sujeto dijo de Sesshoumaru le hacía dar vuelta la cabeza y un miedo comenzó a crecer en su interior ¿acaso ese príncipe lo iba a matar?


	6. 6

6

A los pies de la ciudad el anciano lacayo de Sesshoumaru junto con unos cuantos guardias llegaron hasta una casa con una de sus murallas derrumbada y tenía una tela suplantándola. Kagome estaba entre los hombres que la llevaban cubierta con un velo, miraba todo con terror, sería abandonada ahí. Vio salir a quien recordaba bien, pero ahora parecía más demacrada y delgada. Sango venía con las manos cubiertas en sangre al igual que su ropa.

–la hemos traído tal y como dijo el amo Sesshoumaru –dijo sin ningún tono de educación.

–es bueno que vinieras –dijo Sango mirando a la que era su hermana concubina e ignoro a Jaken.

–bueno será para ti… ¿qué significa esa sangre?—dijo apuntándola sin destaparse.

–he asistido un parto… pero, el bebe no resistió… nació muerto… –dijo con pesar.

La mujer era joven y el niño solo era fruto de vender su cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo la chica lo había querido tener, la cara sonriente de la chica cuando le dijo que quería tenerlo vino a la cabeza de Sango, la chica se había desmayado y aun no sabía lo que había pasado con su hijo. Cerró los ojos y suprimió un lamento.

No era un caso aislado, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir pena por la muerte de un pequeño inocente.

–¿para qué tener un niño en un lugar como este? –dijo casi en un reclamo Kagome.

–deja de decir cosas estúpidas y se más respetuosa –dijo jalando el velo descubriendo su cabello cortado conteniéndose de dejar salir un alarido.

Kagome sostuvo su cabeza y se agacho como si tratara de taparse. Los hombres comenzaron a retirarse.

Sango estaba sorprendida, Sesshoumaru la había despojado de su título, pero más aun había declarado que no serbia como mujer, ningún hombre se acercaría a Kagome, no podía ejercer u obligarla a ejercer la prostitución, no podía irse, ni pedir trabajo en ninguna parte a no ser que quiera ser esclava de alguna casa. Nadie tomaría como empleada a una mujer que fue desechada. Una sonrisa de comprensión se puso brevemente en los labios de Sango, sabia porque Sesshoumaru lo había hecho, así no podría escapar a ningún sitio; pero como mujer entendía la tristeza que sentía Kagome. Con el velo que antes le quito la cubrió agachándose y le sonrió diciéndole.

–no te preocupes aquí estarás bien y nada te faltara, ni un techo ni comida.

Kagome solo apretó los ojos y siguió derramando lágrimas.

La noche los atrapo, la tierra infértil solo mostraba árboles secos y la tierra carente de agua. Inu Yasha miraba con desconfianza todo el rededor, no sabía que daba más miedo si ese paisaje o quien estaba frente a él apilando ramas secas para hacer un fuego.

La brisa era helada y a lo lejos se escuchaban sonidos extraños, pero Sesshoumaru parecía no alertarse por lo que Inu Yasha supuso no era nada de riesgo.

Tenía deseo de preguntarle tantas cosas que no entendía, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Sus ojos estaban pegados en la cara sería del príncipe que aun con la escasa luz de la noche parecía destacar. Las palabras de aquel llamado Akago se repetían en la cabeza de Inu Yasha, el parecido con el porquerizo de Sesshoumaru le llamaba la atención, no obstante algo le decía que por ahora no preguntara.

–oye… ¿me dejarías ver a Kou…? –antes de poder terminar escucho como un chispazo y el fuego se encendió

–no lo traje –dijo seco.

–¿Qué?

–no lo traje –repitió, mientras hurgaba en las cosas que habían traído.

–pero… –un fruto seco golpeo su pecho.

–comételo y ve a dormir, mañana nos levantaremos al alba.

–espera… te estoy hablando, tú dijiste que si me comportaba me dejarías ver a Kouga y…

–deja de comportarte como una damisela enamorada, es patético –lo interrumpió –jamás dije que traería conmigo el espejo, recuerdo que te lo pase, si no lo trajiste solo cúlpate a ti de no poder verlo –el tono de Sesshoumaru era de molestia.

–yo… solo quería saber cómo estaba y…

–repugnante –gruño por lo bajo siendo escuchado por Inu Yasha que lo miro con desagrado –deja de lloriquear por no verlo…

–¿Qué demonios? ¿repugnante? Eso debería decírtelo a ti, no parpadeas siquiera antes de matar a un inocente.

Las cejas de Sesshoumaru se juntaron mirando con enfado a quien estaba frente a él encontrándose con los molesto de Inu Yasha.

–no sabes nada.

–algo si sé… y es que no deseo saber como matar a un inocente.

–no sabes nada de este mundo, es mejor que te calles –le advirtió.

–no sé nada, porque no me has dicho nada de lo que tengo que saber –reclamo.

–un idiota como tú aun si le explicara nada entendería.

–¿Quién es el idiota? Solo prueba y verás…

Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes con molestia y comenzó a hablarle de cómo se formaron los imperios y sus espíritus mientras Inu Yasha se comía la fruta, ya le había hablado del espíritu de esas tierras… realmente no entendía mucho, pero podía decir que si el espíritu no estaba la tierra moría…

–ummm… y sobre las cosas que tengo que encontrar ¿no me dirás que son?

–se supone que debes saberlo. El portador del collar debe saberlo, no sé ni qué o cómo son las cosas; solo sé que al encontrar al portador del collar este me guiara a los objetos –Inu Yasha miro el collar –ponte a pensar, pues tú debes saber que son los objetos.

–como si pudiera saberlo –reclamo Inu Yasha recostándose sobre una tela y cerrando los ojos un momento.

–si es así… –no continuo las palabras pero su mirada que estaba sobre la fogata parecía ensombrecer.

–el trato es que te ayude… aun si no tengo idea de qué son los voy a encontrar y recuperaras tus poderes, deja de mostrarte tan miserable –dijo casi en un reclamo, pero ni él sabía porque había dicho eso, solo sabía que la mirada de Sesshoumaru la había sentido que se adentraba en la desesperación.

No entendía cómo funcionaba ese mundo y poco entendía de lo que eran los espíritus… ahora se suponía que él tenía que saber que objetos buscar ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a saber? Tomo el collar apretando los ojos " _madre ¿Qué me diste? ¿Por qué tu collar tiene que ver con este lugar?"_

Un murmullo llamo su atención sintiendo una suave brisa. Abrió un poco los ojos viendo el perfil de Sesshoumaru que con los ojos cerrados parecía sentir las caricias del viento mientras murmuraba lo que parecía un poema, como si fuera cantado por el viento, pero no lograba saber que decía… el sueño comenzó a vencerlo y solo pudo escuchar de la voz de Sesshoumaru un murmullo que lo oyó agonizante.

–… Kagura…

Inu Yasha no fue capaz de abrir los ojos hasta que el sol golpeo su rostro, había soñado con su madre que le recitaba aquel poema siempre para dormir. Cuando abrió los ojos Sesshoumaru estaba de pie a unos metros de él mirando la dirección que habían dejado atrás. Ese territorio moría día a día y no había mucho que hacer… no solo tenía ese problema, ese príncipe estaba caminando en la cuerda floja por la reina y al parecer la única solución que tenía era despertar a ese espíritu, él recobrar sus poderes, pero quien debía saber dónde estaban los "sellos" no tenía idea de nada.

–levántate –escucho la voz de Sesshoumaru.

Salió de sus pensamientos viendo a Sesshoumaru alzaba hacia él una espada. Inu Yasha pestañeo un par de veces hasta que entendió que era lo que le estaba diciendo. Entrenaría. Se levantó y la tomo apretándola al tener el pensamiento que lo volverían a golpear e insultar. Entendía que tenía que aprender a defenderse en ese mundo, aunque cuando se ponía a entrenar con Sesshoumaru solo podía pensar en golpearlo por lo arrogante que era.

–oye, Sesshoumaru… –Sesshoumaru no respondió solo alzo la espada enfundada –no hay otra forma para poder ver a Kou…

La espada de Sesshoumaru pasó por el lado de su mejilla casi rosando su rostro en un solo instante congelando su cuerpo entero, los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron.

–no te distraigas –escucho la voz del príncipe.

–… ¿Qué… demo…? –no pudo evitar que la voz se le cortara y al verlo acercarse a él se puso en guardia.

–tus oídos están mal o tienes cero percepción del peligro –dijo pasando a su lado.

Inu Yasha lo siguió con la mirada hasta donde Sesshoumaru se dirigía encontrándose con una criatura ensartada por la espada de Sesshoumaru a un par de metros de él. Parecía un escorpión de un metro de largo y en sus tenazas un líquido viscoso escurría.

–debe haber un nido cerca –dijo como si nada Sesshoumaru.

–… un… un nido… ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto saliendo del asombro.

–porque este es una cría…

Sesshoumaru quito la espada y el escorpión desde la herida comenzó a burbujear como si hubieran vertido en la herida acido que se expandía por el cuerpo desasiéndolo por completo y provocando una erosión en el suelo donde estuviera el cuerpo. Inu Yasha no había sido capaz de despegar los ojos de eso, se acercó al lugar agachándose estiro la mano para tocar el suelo que seguía burbujeando y parecía inflarse un poco. Sesshoumaru al verlo con rapidez sostuvo su mano y lo jalo hacia él provocando que se golpeara contra su pecho.

–¿quieres morir igual como ese escorpión? –pregunto con enfado soltando el brazo de Inu Yasha.

–¿eh?… no… yo solo… –no sabía que decir, solo le había llamado la atención y por curiosidad quería tocar la tierra.

–levántate.

–¿Qué tan peligrosos son? –pregunto Inu Yasha.

–son cazadores sigilosos y a distraídos como tú los desasen con su veneno para ir comiéndoselos mientras te disuelves, quedaras inconsciente por el dolor antes de morir –dijo con tono indiferente.

Inu Yasha sintió su cuero cabelludo crisparse por lo que escuchaba. Sesshoumaru sacudió la espada y la guardo en su funda comenzando a caminar.

–hey ¿a dónde vas?

–a exterminar una plaga de los territorios de mi padre.

–¿eh? Pero… –no era que tuviera miedo solo que no tenía idea de a que se iba a enfrentar, el escorpión que había visto solo era una cría entonces supuso debían ser más grande –eso que salía de las tenazas ¿Qué era?

Sesshoumaru se detuvo un momento mirándolo.

–creí que me dirías que no querías ir o que no sabías pelear todavía –dijo en tono burlesco.

–no soy ningún cobarde y si están en el territorio cerca de tu ciudad puede ser que se acerquen a ella ¿no? –golpeo el brazo de Sesshoumaru y le dijo –solo estas tratando de proteger a tu gente asique quien soy yo para detenerte, mejor trato de ayudar –le sonrió para comenzar a caminar unos pasos delante de él.

Sesshoumaru miro a quien le había golpeado el brazo, el golpe no fue fuerte, fue más como un toque brusco, pero de alguna manera lo sorprendió, no solo el dejarse golpear, no solo las palabras de ese chico, aquella sonrisa le había hecho sentir un calor extraño en su interior.

–vamos no te quedes atrás o los eliminare a todos yo solo –dijo confiado Inu Yasha.

La boca de Sesshoumaru se torció en una sonrisa y siguió a Inu Yasha.

Los árboles muertos se encontraban dispersos como salpicados a una distancia de metros los unos de los otros. El brazo de Sesshoumaru lo volvió a jalar hacia él y lo puso detrás sujetando la espada. Inu Yasha se tragó la protesta al ver la postura de Sesshoumaru.

–llegamos al nido.

Aun si Sesshoumaru dijo eso Inu Yasha no veía nada que cambiara del paisaje que había estado viendo y mucho menos veía un nido por ninguna parte solo lo que parecía un pozo a unos casi diez metros de ellos.

–¿estás seguro de que es aquí?

–esa formación –apunto a lo que para Inu Yasha era un pozo de agua.

–¿Qué pasa con el pozo?

–¿pozo? –lo miro Sesshoumaru.

–¿no es un pozo de agua?

–¿Por qué haríamos un pozo de agua fuera de la ciudad? ¿y por qué lo haríamos así?

–bueno…

Inu Yasha miro la estructura, era como en su mundo lo hacían, una formación redonda de piedras para marcar donde estaba el agujero del pozo de agua ¿Cómo eran en este mundo si no eran así? Y en su mundo los nómades le habían contado que en el desierto ellos sabían dónde habían pozos de agua u oasis.

–te dije que la vida solo esta donde haya un espíritu y el agua es vida.

–bueno… –de alguna manera le costaba entender cualquier cosa de ese mundo –pero ¿Por qué estás esperando?

No respondió y siguió mirando en dirección al supuesto pozo. Un animal se comenzó a acercar a la estructura parecía una especie de reptil, Inu Yasha lo asemejo al dragón de comodoro tanto en aspecto como en tamaño. Se acercó a la estructura y parecía mirar hacia dentro, una tenaza roja sangre se alzó atrapando al reptil, la tenaza era el doble de grande que la del escorpión que habían visto antes. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

–la madre está dentro, será más rápido –aseguró clavando la espada en el suelo.

Inu Yasha no entendía nada solo estaba demasiado sorprendido de lo que había visto, pues el reptil fue jalado a dentro por aquella tenaza. Inu Yasha desenfundo la espada que el príncipe le había dado esperando a que ocurriera algo, Sesshoumaru estaba golpeando el canto del mango de la espada.

Las vibraciones se expandían por el suelo hasta donde estaban los escorpiones, contantes y molestas vibraciones que parecían cada vez ser más fuertes. La madre escorpión había dejado al reptil ser cazado por sus crías.

Sesshoumaru seguía aun con las preguntas de Inu Yasha él simplemente lo ignoro continuando. El escorpión salió de su nido con facilidad podía medir cuatro metros. Alzo la espada y comenzó a caminar hacia el escorpión.

–Quédate detrás –le dijo a Inu Yasha.

–¿de qué…?

No fue capaz de terminar, Sesshoumaru se lanzó al ataque contra el escorpión, las tenazas amenazaron con atacar a Sesshoumaru. La espada golpeo la tenaza sacando una chispa donde golpeo, pero parecía la piel del escorpión adulto era más dura que el de la cría, el aguijón de la cola fue hacia Sesshoumaru obligándolo a saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlo. El pecho de Inu Yasha se contraía en miedo y sorpresa al ver a Sesshoumaru. Trago pesadamente, ese príncipe parecía moverse con ligereza y sus movimientos eran fluidos mientras luchaba contra el escorpión.

Del pozo una cría comenzó a salir y detrás de ella otra. Inu Yasha apretó la empuñadura y miro de reojo a Sesshoumaru que luchaba contra ese monstruo para él y tomo la decisión de ir él por las crías, su mano tembló un poco pero con rapidez rodeo el tramo para llegar donde estaban saliendo las crías de escorpión.

–¿Qué demonios está…?

Sesshoumaru no pudo terminar de hablar al tener que esquivar una tenaza del escorpión y miro de nuevo donde Inu Yasha que aunque sus movimientos eran bruscos, casi como si estuviera balanceando un tronco en vez de una espada comenzó a cortar a las crías y esquivaba los aguijones. Aun si estaba sorprendido sabía que debía sacarlo de ahí. La espada de Sesshoumaru volvió a golpear el cuerpo del escorpión y esquivaba la cola mientras miraba de reojo a Inu Yasha cortar a las crías, colas y tenazas salpicaban de un lado a otro y las crías no paraban de salir.

–maldición –sabía que Inu Yasha pronto quedaría rodeado.

Los cuerpos de escorpiones se comenzaron a apilar alrededor de Inu Yasha pero el número parecía no decrecer.

Inu Yasha sentía como sus fuerzas iniciales comenzaban a ceder, aun así no podía detenerse, agitaba la espada y agradecía que no fueran muy rápidos, pero algunos que eran un poco más grandes necesitaban más de un golpe, con patadas en los costados alejaba a algunos y debía cuidarse del asido que expulsaban. De pronto la espada de Inu Yasha se colapsó rompiéndose en un golpe contra el cuerpo de un escorpión mediano, esquivando un golpe de cola y unas cuantas tenazas retrocedió, su pierna roso uno de los cadáveres sintiendo inmediatamente el ardor alejándose, pero era poco lo que podía escapar y ya se encontraba rodeado. Maldijo un sin números de veces y con cada vez que su cuerpo tocaba un cadáver un sentimiento de miedo comenzó a crecer en su interior "voy a morir"

Sesshoumaru al ver cómo estaba la situación de Inu Yasha sus ojos se ensancharon, su espada retuvo una de las tenazas del escorpión madre mientras miraba el círculo alrededor de Inu Yasha cada vez se hacía más pequeño.

–… Inu Yasha… –salto para esquivar la cola e iba a aprovechar para ir por Inu Yasha, pero una tenaza fue en su dirección –maldición… ¡no estorbes! –grito apretando y blandiendo su espada contra la tenaza partiéndola.

El grito del escorpión parecía hacer retumbar el suelo y otro escorpión colosal salió desde el nido, Sesshoumaru ignoro el hecho y corrió donde Inu Yasha, sin embargo al estar a unos pocos metros un gruñido y la sensación de parálisis le recorrió el cuerpo por un momento. Los escorpiones que tenían rodeado a Inu Yasha salieron volando destrozados en miles de pedazos. Inu Yasha con los puños cerrados golpeaba a los escorpiones, sus manos humeaban y el rostro de Inu Yasha parecía había cambiado. Los dos escorpiones de mayor tamaño se dirigieron dónde estaba Inu Yasha y el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru se movió por inercia entre ellos. Inu Yasha estaba destrozando a las crías con las manos desnudas, debía detenerlo, pero no podía dejar que esos dos tocaran a Inu Yasha. Se lanzó a atacarlos, no podía perder tiempo, sus pasos fueron más rápidos y sus golpes ahora parecían ser más fuertes, no entendía por qué cuando se trataba de Inu Yasha parecía que su fuerza se elevaba, con su espada en tan solo unos momentos elimino a los dos escorpiones, cuando miro a donde estaba Inu Yasha este seguía atacando a las crías incluso a las que ya estaban muertas hasta que otra lo atacara, la última cría fue la que siguió recibiendo los golpes aun al ya haber sido destrozada.

–Inu Yasha detente –por más que le grito al correr a él parecía no escucharle.

Cuando estaba a un metro Inu Yasha salto para alejarse de él, Sesshoumaru pudo ver el estado de Inu Yasha, las manos las tenía quemadas y humeaban como si el asido siguiera carcomiendo, las piernas tenían quemaduras y la túnica parecía quemada aquí y allá, los ojos de Inu Yasha tenían un tono sangriento y una marca azulosa surcaba en ambas mejillas, pero, Inu Yasha al verle sonrió con un gruñido y se abalanzó contra Sesshoumaru, quien sorprendido esquivo con un poco de esfuerzo el puño, lo llamo una y otra vez esquivando dándose cuenta de que cada vez se volvía los ataque más fuertes y rápidos a este paso las cosas iban a comenzar a empeorar, la sed de sangre de Inu Yasha no hacía más que aumentar.

–¡reacciona! –le grito dándole un golpe en la mejilla botándolo recibiendo una descarga él mismo.

Inu Yasha cayo y Sesshoumaru se comenzó a acercar con sigilo parecía aun estaba en esa condición y se veía que ya estaba tratando de levantarse otra vez.

–demonios –gruño Sesshoumaru y recordó algo que su padre le había dicho años atrás en una caza de bestias "dominarlas se puede hacer de dos maneras; una es con poder y la otra con el placer" Sesshoumaru agito la cabeza y apretó sus puños, lo volvió a golpear recibiendo otra descarga.

Su cuerpo se sentía entumido y sabía que cada golpe que le diera seria electrocutado.

–que problemático –reclamo al verlo levantarse de nuevo e ir por él.

Sesshoumaru ya estaba comenzando a cansarse y frunció el entre cejo al verlo correr gruñendo como una bestia.

–¿Por qué no entiendes? –dijo con los dientes apretados –¡detente!

El puño roso la mejilla de Sesshoumaru que lo golpeo ligeramente sintiendo solo una pequeña corriente, se alejó un poco y lo tacleo votándolo debajo de él. La corriente tenso todo su cuerpo, pero sostuvo los brazos de Inu Yasha y se la arreglo para inmovilizar sus piernas. Inu Yasha se contorsionaba debajo de él y gruñía pero parecía que aun era un poco más débil que él o ya estaba demasiado agotado. Pudo ver adecuadamente que este Inu Yasha no era el mismo que conocía, las pupilas se encontraban azules como los ojos de los espíritus. Aun con el asombro el retorcimiento de Inu Yasha ya lo comenzaba a molestar y más al sentir cierta dureza frotarse en su bajo vientre.

–detente Inu Yasha –ordeno pero su voz salió ronca –tú… volverás a llamar a ese sujeto….

Inu Yasha seguía retorciéndose sin prestar atención a las palabras de Sesshoumaru, pequeños gruñidos de excitación comenzaron a salir de los labios de Inu Yasha que se rosaban con el par de colmillos… Sesshoumaru miraba la cara extasiada de Inu Yasha y aquellos labios que parecían una peligrosa tentación, inconscientemente lamio su propio labio mientras seguía sintiendo las acciones de Inu Yasha. La lengua de Inu Yasha salió de sus labios al acercarse a la mejilla golpeada y lamio la zona. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos al húmedo contacto y dejo salir un quebrado suspiro.

Se sentía en un aprieto, si lo soltaba volvería a atacarlo y si seguía así su cordura seria puesta en su límite. La lengua de Inu Yasha viajo al oído de Sesshoumaru. Una queja salió de la garganta del príncipe al sentir los colmillos herir su oído.

–si así lo quieres –le murmuro.

Soltó una de las manos de Inu Yasha tomando ahora su mandíbula sintiendo enterrarse en su hombro las garras de Inu Yasha mientras él le susurro en su oído.

–Inu Yasha absorberé de ti cada gota de esta energía como se consume el aire que da vida hasta que tu cuerpo quede en silencio –sintió el cuerpo de Inu Yasha estremecer su propia voz era acalorada, se levantó un poco viendo los tentativos labios armados con colmillos y sonrió –supongo que no tengo elección.

Lamio los labios tomándolos tentando a Inu Yasha a participar del beso, la lengua de Inu Yasha salió como pidiendo un encuentro y Sesshoumaru se lo daría, profundizo el beso acariciando la lengua de Inu Yasha con la suya absorbiendo en el proceso el oxígeno de Inu Yasha que pronto se comenzó a sentir sofocado y su cuerpo se sintió cada vez más débil, lucho entonces para alejarse de aquel beso pero Sesshoumaru no lo dejaría, gruño mordiendo temblorosamente el labio que lo aprisionaba, las garras que estaban enterradas en el hombro de Sesshoumaru cortaron la piel, pero nada le sirvió. Cada vez se sintió más débil, pronto no pudo luchar, su consciencia desapareció cayendo inconsciente. Sesshoumaru alejo sus labios cortados de los de Inu Yasha, la mano que lo había tenido capturado había caído, miro la cara inconsciente de Inu Yasha con aquello labios hinchados pintados con su sangre por sus acciones. Las marcas habían desaparecido. Se separó de él viendo con asombro que las heridas que se había hecho al atacar a los escorpiones eran más grabes de lo que pensó, pero había seguido e incluso atacándolo a él ¿Qué era ese chico realmente? Se preguntó mientras lo miraba.

Inu Yasha se veía en una completa oscuridad sentía su interior hervir y su cabeza, sentía un dolor en su cuerpo cada vez más intenso y el olor ferroso de la sangre. Iba a morir, estaba muriendo. El miedo lo abrazo sofocándolo, sus brazos comenzaron a doler como si los hubiera sumergido en lava.

"no, no puedo morir… debo ir por Kouga, debo encontrarlo… es mi turno de salvarlo… Kouga, Kouga"

Aun peleando con el dolor comenzó a sentir otra sensación en sus labios un hormigueo sus mejillas las sintió calientes y la imagen de Sesshoumaru vino a su cabeza, el dolor parecía disminuir y su cabeza comenzó a nublarse sintiéndose cada vez más despejada, el beso que había recibido frente al monarca vino a su cabeza, agito su cabeza en el intento de borrar la imagen de Sesshoumaru.

"no, debo concentrarme en salvar a Kouga… encontrare a Kouga… y nos iremos… nos iremos"

Abrazo su cuerpo que había despertado extrañas sensaciones…

"Kouga si no te encuentro pronto ¿Qué voy hacer?… cada vez me vuelvo más extraño… este príncipe me hace sentir extraño… Kouga tengo miedo… de seguir en este lugar con este príncipe… Kouga, Kouga ¡Kouga!"

el sofoco parecía haber pasado y el dolor volvía y cada vez más fuerte.

"duele, duele… ayuda" pensó al no saber que hacer "por favor, ayuda… Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru estaba poniendo un ungüento en las heridas de Inu Yasha, lo había acercado a donde habían dejado los caballos y uso una de sus togas para ponerle en la cabeza, en el trayecto parecía murmurar algo y las lágrimas habían comenzado a surgir, pensando que era debido al dolor de las quemaduras comenzó a tratarlas. Lo miraba esperando escuchar el nombre de aquel sujeto, pero lo que escucho no lo esperaba.

–Sessh…

Junto con la sorpresa un dolor en el pecho lo hizo sujetarse la túnica en ese lugar un calor comenzó a expandirse en su interior, el ardor de brazas ardiendo no podía compararse con esto. Se comenzó a localizar en las heridas aumentando el dolor cada vez más, sin poder soportarlo más y quiso decir algún hechizo para menguar el dolor, pero de su garganta no salió más que un carrasposo gruñido, fibra por fibra estaban regenerándose la carne y la piel de sus heridas, solo eran heridas menores pero le provocaban un dolor sobre humano ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo semejante dolor? ¿Qué o quién era Inu Yasha? ¿un espíritu o un sacerdote? Pero ¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo a él?

De reojo vio a Inu Yasha dándose cuenta que las heridas casi habían desaparecido en Inu Yasha la vista de Sesshoumaru se nublo por un momento apretó los dientes y se sentó al lado de Inu Yasha. Lo que fuera ese chico lo necesitaba con vida y si así estaba curándose de aquellas quemaduras podía soportarlo, pero Inu Yasha tenía muchas cosas que decirle de ese mundo del que él provenía. Según él sabía los espíritus vinieron de los cielos y he hicieron que su mundo floreciera quienes estaban en ese entonces en ese mundo solo sabían vivir en las cuevas y devorando las criaturas que pudieran atrapar, pero cuando las cuevas se inundaron con el líquido de la vida fueron obligados a surgir. Muchas historias se han escrito de sus orígenes y de donde provienen los espíritus, sin embargo aun cuando él mismo era un sacerdote no creía más que en lo que él podía ver, pero antes de que ese niño llegara Kana le había informado que llegaría una persona de la luna azul. Con vestimentas extrañas y lo que él buscaba. Y ahí apareció este chico que por enfado casi lo mata al pensar que le había hecho daño a Rin. Ahora no estaba seguro si podía decir que quien estaba inconsciente no le haría daño a la pequeña.

Las lágrimas descendían de los cerrados ojos de Inu Yasha, soportando el dolor quito de la frente aquellos cabellos despejando el rostro de quien tenía los labios temblorosos. Despertando el deseo de tomarlos de nuevo. Debía comenzar a dejar de pensar en ese tipo de estupideces, se recrimino a él mismo que aun sintiendo aquel dolor pudiera estar pensando en volver a besarlo y más que eso. Cerro los ojos concentrándose en regularizar su respiración, sintiendo el viento comenzaba a fluir a su alrededor con suavidad menguando la fiebre que el dolor le había causado.

En la mañana Inu Yasha despertó estirándose como si nada hubiera pasado. Sesshoumaru estaba arreglando algunas cosas en el caballo de carga, miro a quien se estaba levantando, ni rastro de las heridas y quemaduras, él por su parte sentía que había sido golpeado por una roca, pero ninguna herida estaba en su cuerpo.

–hey, Sesshoumaru ¿Qué paso ayer?

–¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

La mirada de Inu Yasha se dirigió a la dirección donde habían estado luchando con los escorpiones, luego miro a Sesshoumaru.

–que peleabas con un enorme cosa y yo con sus crías… –hizo una pausa tocando donde debía tener la espada que Sesshoumaru le había dado sin hallarla –la espada que me diste… se rompió… no recuerdo bien solo sé que trate de alejarme, pero estaba siendo herido y luego todo se volvió negro. Creí que moriría…

–¿no recuerdas nada más?

–solo algunas cosas vagas

–¿Qué?

–que me llamaste una sensación cálida y que el dolor se comenzaba a ir. Me curaste ¿verdad?

–oh, si es así que importa lo demás. Los escorpiones han sido eliminados y es hora de entrenar –sentencio Sesshoumaru.

–pero no tengo… –la espada de Sesshoumaru le fue lanzada a sus manos antes de que terminara y vio a Sesshoumaru sacar un látigo.

–prepárate Inu Yasha, en los días que quedan te enseñare a eliminar a tus enemigos.

Inu Yasha sonrió en afirmación y se puso en guardia.

Cuando llegaron a Babil las puertas de madera, grandes como para que pasara a sus anchas un elefante adulto lo sorprendieron, entro a pie estando al lado del caballo de Sesshoumaru llevando la espada. Antes de llegar ahí Sesshoumaru le dijo que no podía hablar cuando se le placiera hacerlo, que tenía que comportarse de la manera más tranquila que pudiera y que por sobre todas las cosas no podía olvidar que en Babil la desobediencia era pena de muerte. Sesshoumaru le aseguro que estaría bien mientras no hiciera nada más allá de su alcance y que no se alejara de él. Dirían que era su consejero por lo que podría estar a su lado todo el tiempo, pero por lo mismo no podía entrar por las puertas de la ciudad en el mismo caballo y dado que no sabía montar no lo pondría en un caballo para que lo dejara en ridículo.

Las tierras fueras de aquellas murallas era muy diferentes a las tierras de Taisho, el verdor se podía ver desde lejos provocando un gran contraste entre la ceca tierra de los hitit a la verde de los Babil, aun cuando se sintió traicionado pues demoraron 2 semanas en vez de 1. Los entrenamientos con Sesshoumaru fueron aumentando hasta hacerlo mientras viajaban dejándolo mayormente casi inconsciente más de una vez.

Sus túnicas estaban cambiadas por unas limpias, Inu Yasha traía unas largas con mangas anchas donde metió sus brazos y botas de cuero, erguido mostraba una estampa que Sesshoumaru ya antes le había visto… cual noble caminaba con la frente en alto y paso firme. Sesshoumaru por su parte estaba arriba del caballo tomando la rienda con una sola mano, erguido miraba hacia el frente solo bajando un poco la vista para ver a Inu Yasha y devolver la vista al camino, su blanca túnica larga de lino tenia cortes a los costados para poder montar, las sandalias de correas se ajustaba a sus fuertes pantorrillas, el cinto amarillo con líneas azules, la corona con la que lo había visto Inu Yasha la primera vez con aquella luna azul al medio.

Inu Yasha miro al príncipe que se encontraba arriba del caballo, aun sin un sequito, aun sin armada a su lado las personas le abrían el paso y bajaban la cabeza en forma de respeto. Esa ciudad era animada, casi desde la entrada se veían comerciantes ofrecer sus mercancías y los edificios estaban bien cuidados. Miro al frente al Sesshoumaru detenerse y detuvo sus pasos, al menos unos 15 soldados bajaron la cabeza ante Sesshoumaru.

–habla –fue lo único que dijo Sesshoumaru.

–hemos venido por usted gran príncipe Sesshoumaru, su alteza el príncipe Miroku lo espera en su palacio.

–guíenme –dijo desde el caballo mirando al que era el general de esos soldados.

El latido del corazón de Inu Yasha repico con rapidez, según Sesshoumaru le había dicho que aquel que respondía a ese nombre estaba en el palacio del príncipe Miroku… el sentimiento de volver a ver a Kouga, la incertidumbre de saber si era o no era él. Sus pisadas temblaron por un momento, pero fijo la mirada al frente… sabría si Kouga estaba ahí, algo dentro de él le decía que sí, sin embargo, si por algún motivo estaba equivocado no pararía de buscarlo hasta encontrarlo y pudieran irse de regreso a casa. De alguna manera sus ojos se posaron en la espalda del príncipe Sesshoumaru, se irían y no volvería a ver a ese arrogante y orgulloso, pero sabía que no era… malo… o eso pensaba…

Sesshoumaru miro de reojo a Inu Yasha dándose cuenta de aquella mirada dudosa… de seguro pensaba en aquel sujeto. Una parte de él aun si no lo aceptaba rogaba que no fuese ese sujeto, por algún motivo le enervaba la idea de que lo encontrara y más… aun si sabía que dijo que lo mandaría de regreso, estaba seguro que Inu Yasha terminaría muerto junto con él al despertar al espíritu, pero mientras estuviera en este mundo le pertenecía y no se lo daría a nadie, aun si tenia que obligar al mismo Inu Yasha a aceptarlo.

Las altas murallas de azul con las puertas doradas le dijeron que ya habían llegado al palacio real, los guardias abrieron las puertas dándole paso a Sesshoumaru, pero detuvieron a Inu Yasha.

–hey…

–suéltenlo –ordeno Sesshoumaru.

–los sirvientes deben pasar por la…

–él no es mi sirviente es mi concejero –dijo Sesshoumaru.

–mi señor, pido me disculpe, pero solo la familia real puede entrar –puso la mano en el hombro de Inu Yasha y dijo –. Yo guiare a su…

–harás que entre por donde entra la servidumbre.

–no mi señor –dijo aterrado –usted tiene el derecho de…

–entrare por donde él entre –dijo señalando a Inu Yasha.

–Sesshoumaru… puedo entrar… –no termino de decir al ver la mirada malhumorada del príncipe, pero en cambio dijo –te enfadas muy rápido, solo es entrar…

Los soldados se sorprendieron de quien le hablaba de esa manera al príncipe del imperio hermano de Babil.

–Inu Yasha acércate –le ordeno.

Los soldados estaba congelados por alguna razón se imaginaban era el final para ese sujeto. Inu Yasha chisto con la boca y comenzó a acercarse. Al verlo cerca Sesshoumaru se inclinó tomando a Inu Yasha de la cintura y subiéndolo al caballo sentándolo de lado frente a él. Provocando la vergüenza en Inu Yasha.

–cre… creí que no podía entrar en tu caballo –reclamo.

–cambie de parecer –fue la escueta respuesta que le dio a Inu Yasha, dirigió una mirada a los estupefactos guardias –¿seguirán bloqueándome el paso?

–oye bájame, Sesshoumaru.

–cállate, no te quiero bajar Inu Yasha, compórtate o te obligare a estar quieto –escondido por la capa que tapaba los hombros de Sesshoumaru se encontraba el látigo que en los entrenamientos le mostro que era fácil de capturar y que el látigo no servía solo para golpear, pero odiaba la sensación de estar atrapado asique se quedó quieto mirando el frente –así está mejor.

La sonrisa de Sesshoumaru petrifico a muchos que sabían quién era, la mano de Sesshoumaru desordeno un poco el cabello de Inu Yasha quien le dio un manotazo y de respuesta solo recibió una amplia sonrisa. Todos le abrieron el paso para que entrara al primer palacio donde el chambelán los llevarían al palacio del príncipe Miroku.

Un mensajero llego informando a Miroku que el príncipe había llegado, solo con un sujeto que tal como lo había visto no era lo que el propio príncipe decía que era, jamás habían visto a un consejero que estuviera en las faldas de su príncipe o que se le fuese permitido golpear la mano sin recibir un castigo.

Miroku suspiro en desagrado… camino a la puerta continua despachando al mensajero y al abrir la puerta de la habitación de al lado vio que Kouga ya estaba frente a la puerta.

–me sentiste venir –dijo sabiendo que era así.

La sonrisa del moreno le parecía atractiva y el conjunto de soldado le quedaba bien, mostrando las trabajadas piernas y sus brazos fuertes, el cabello lo traía suelto y aun húmedo, se había dado un baño tras estar en el templo con Banryu. Sus ojos seguían vendados ya que con la luz le dolían y estaba acostumbrándose otra vez de apoco.

–ya llego a quien tienes que matar –dijo tocando el pecho del moreno para indicarle que le de paso, pero esa mano fue sujetada por el moreno.

–se lo dije, haré lo que me pida.

Sostener esa mano le gustaba, tal vez se había acostumbrado al ser Miroku el que siempre lo guiaba, pero le gustaba el calor de esa mano, la calidez de la voz del príncipe aun cuando daba órdenes podía sentir una calidez y fuerza, tanto que muchas veces le provocaron que su corazón latiera de manera desordenada. Pero le fascinaba avergonzarlo.

–incluso si me deseara a mí… –dijo en tono sugerente.

–¿q… qué estás diciendo? –dijo con la voz casi en un hilo –no digas tonterías…

Podía imaginarlo sonrojado y sabía lo que venía después de todo estaba hablando con un príncipe.

–con todas mis concubinas para qué deseo a un hombre en mi cama ¿acaso tú podrías tener un hijo mío?

–supongo que no –dijo sonriendo Kouga antes de decir –pero jamás dije que para la cama…

La mano de Miroku se tensó y quiso que lo soltara.

–te estas burlando de mí.

–no mi príncipe solo era una broma, pero si no tuviera a Inu Yasha le daría a usted lo que deseara –dijo con seriedad besando la mano de Miroku.

–arrodíllate Kouga –le ordeno con fuerza y Kouga lo hizo –no voy a tolerar tu insolencia, no estas ni cerca de mi estatus. El que te permitas tales libertades al hablarme es a causa de Banryu… aprende tu lugar, yo jamás tendría algo tan sin sentido como a un hombre de pareja.

Por alguna razón las palabras le molestaron, tal vez por estar él mismo con un hombre o por ser rechazado tan tajantemente, lo que fuera le molestaba.

–entonces jamás a amado como yo amo a Inu Yasha, príncipe Miroku.

Una puntada en su pecho le provoco que estrechara sus ojos, no sabía desde cuándo, pero el nombre de Inu Yasha le había comenzado a molestar. Abofeteo la mejilla de quien estaba arrodillado frente a él.

–mantente alerta hasta que te de las ordenes de ir por la vida de quien viene con Sesshoumaru, lo liberare de aquel que lo tiene embrujado.

Un portazo le declaro que Miroku ya había salido. Dejo salir un pesado gruñido, a pesar de que Miroku decía eso de las parejas de hombres, esas dos semanas había escuchado de esos labios lo magnifico que era Sesshoumaru y lo desdichado que se sentía al saberlo presa de un encantamiento. "Inu Yasha, si no me alejo pronto de este hombre mis instintos más bajos me van a traicionar" golpeo el suelo con el puño cerrado sin usar mucha fuerza y aun así el suelo de piedra se triso. "Inu Yasha, espero estés bien"


	7. 7

7

Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru ingresaron a los jardines, el verdor de sus suelos, las riquezas de sus árboles. Inu Yasha miraba con asombro el lugar, pues de donde él venia no había tanto verdor, tanta vida natural, solo pudo ver algo así en las películas que vía, en las fotos de quienes le contaban de las praderas de Irlanda, de los bosques de Inglaterra, pero nunca pudo estar así. Sonrió ante la idea que Kouga estaba en un lugar de tal hermosura, sin embargo el recuerdo de los ojos de su amigo lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

Miro el camino dándose cuenta de que parecía arena, aun así, el sonido al caminar el caballo y los soldados era como si fuese sólido, los que iban frente a ellos no dejaban huella alguna y ligeramente parecía reflejarse en aquella rara arena.

Sesshoumaru mantenía la vista al frente, pero veía como Inu Yasha observaba el lugar, quizás buscando a aquel sujeto o con asombro. Lo había dejado ponerse adecuadamente en el caballo, para que mirara al frente y se sujetara del crin del caballo, ahora Inu Yasha parecía mirar el suelo descuidando su postura y hasta olvidando que sus piernas estaban rosándose con las del príncipe, seguramente por estar entretenido mirando el lugar. El recuerdo de aquel Inu Yasha convertido en una bestia vino a su mente. Aun tenía muchas preguntas acumulándose en su cabeza, pero no era capaz de hacerlas en voz alta. Tal parecía Inu Yasha no recordaba nada, podía ser que Inu Yasha no supiera de esa transformación, ese tal Kouga acaso ¿lo sabría? Estuvo alguna vez con Inu Yasha cuando se transformó ¿Cómo lo calmo? El recuerdo de como él lo calmo lo molesto, apretando las riendas hizo que el caballo corcoveara una vez provocando a Inu Yasha tirarse para atrás apoyándose por completo en él dando un pequeño quejido, el caballo se detuvo e Inu Yasha volteo para reclamarle encontrándose con la cara molesta del príncipe a unos centímetros y volvió la cara.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa? –susurro por lo bajo.

–solo guarda silencio –dijo sin más.

El caballo volvió a andar acercándose a la entrada del palacio. Las puertas fueron abierta y detrás de ellas el príncipe vio a quien reconocía como el chambelán de Miroku, un hombre bajo y algo regordete, con la cabeza gacha y las manos dentro de la túnica mostro sus respetos hacia el príncipe de las tierras hermanas antes de acercarse a él.

–Príncipe del gran imperio Hitit, le doy la bienvenida de parte del príncipe Miroku, y me alegra informarle que el rey Setsuna ha preparado una fiesta en su nombre.

–por ahora quiero asearme, Hashi.

–oh, claro mi señor –dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia –pediré a las doncellas que lo asistan…

–¿doncellas? –murmuro Inu Yasha, de alguna manera la palabra le llamo la atención para él esa palabra representaba la las damas de la edad medieval y la idea de ver una de alguna manera lo emocionaba.

–no lo necesito –fue la respuesta de Sesshoumaru al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Inu Yasha –tengo aquí a quien me atienda –dijo acercando la cara a la de Inu Yasha susurrándole –no muestres interés por prostitutas niño.

Inu Yasha apretó las manos entre avergonzado y molesto. Sesshoumaru había sentido el deseo de conocer a las doncellas, estaba seguro que era curiosidad, pues aquella expresión que mostraba le decía que no sabía que eran prostitutas; no dejaría que asistieran a Inu Yasha en el baño.

Sesshoumaru bajo del caballo mirando al enfurruñado Inu Yasha que murmuraba lo odioso que era, una sonrisa leve se formó en sus labios siendo visto por el chambelán. Inu Yasha estaba demasiado molesto al sentirse burlado por ese arrogante príncipe, noto el movimiento del caballo, pero no le presto más atención, no, hasta que sintió que alguien lo sujeto de la cintura alzándolo, entre la sorpresa y la molestia iba a luchar, agarro las muñecas de quien lo levanto sacándolo del caballo que se había agachado, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, como si fuese una pluma Sesshoumaru lo estaba alzando mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sesshoumaru lo alzo con deseos de reírse del sorprendido chico, sin embargo cuando los ojos de Inu Yasha fueron tocados por la luz del sol vio los trazos de oro en esos ojos ambarinos, por alguna razón deseo seguir mirándolos y bajo lentamente a Inu Yasha solo hasta que sus rostros quedaran cerca el uno del otro. Ninguno pudo formular pensamiento alguno solo se perdieron en el reflejo de los ojos del otro.

Una tos hizo a Sesshoumaru desviar la vista hacia la entrada donde Hachi se cubría la boca para toser, Inu Yasha se empujó para alejarse avergonzado aun si no entendía qué había pasado. Fue soltado por Sesshoumaru, que comenzó a caminar y con solo una mirada le indico que le siguiera, incomodo lo siguió a unos cuantos pasos por detrás no era capaz de verle la cara.

Fueron guiados a una habitación para que esperaran a que los baños estuvieran adecuadamente preparados para satisfacer al príncipe del imperio hermano. Sesshoumaru no miro a Inu Yasha pero estaba atento a cada sonido que venía detrás de él mientras recorrían el pasillo hacia el interior. Los colores azul y dorado predominaban en las murallas la claridad que venían de los altos techos provenían de lo que parecía jarras repletas de agua que habían en los pilares que parecían salir de las murallas. Inu Yasha se dejó llevar por la curiosidad acercándose a uno de los pilares y tocando su superficie se dio cuenta de su humedad. A pesar que todo estaba cerrado parecía estar bien iluminado y podía decir dentro de ese palacio era fresco, aun confundido volvió a donde estaba Sesshoumaru esperando abrieran las puertas de la habitación.

Entro Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha entro después. La habitación era amplia y los muebles parecían de piedras pulidas y suavizadas por la corriente del rio, el tercio pelo teñido de morados y azules forraban los cojines y muebles de descanso, jarras de vino y frutas fueron entradas por criadas que mantenían la vista gacha y casi por completo cubiertas. Salieron y Hachi hizo una reverencia hacia Sesshoumaru diciendo.

–llame si necesita alguna cosa, príncipe Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sabía que la noticia de que le habían devuelto el título de príncipe se difundió rápidamente por lo que no le extrañaba, ni que lo llamaran así, ni la dichosa fiesta por su llegada que antes jamás ocurrieron.

–solo ven una vez el baño esté listo.

–como lo desee, su alteza –se inclinó más y salió cerrando la puerta.

Inu Yasha miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín viendo que por la orilla un pequeño riachuelo corría por lo que asemejaba a una canaleta.

La mirada perdida de Inu Yasha atrapo la vista de Sesshoumaru, podía decir que debía estar pensando en aquel sujeto. La imagen de aquellos ojos iluminados por los rayos del sol apareció fugazmente en su cabeza, aquel ámbar que al sol parecían tomar un color cristalino lo habían cautivado, perdiendo noción de todo, dejo salir un suspiro y se dirigió a donde estaba el vino en el mueble tomando una copa y sirviéndose.

–aquel se supone esta con Miroku –Inu Yasha al escuchar la voz volteo mirándolo de espalda antes de que volteara –asique, si está aquí lo veras en la fiesta.

Por algún motivo sentía que la voz de Sesshoumaru era más molesta de lo usual, y aun que le costó entender de que hablaba, al hacerlo se acercó a él.

–lo dices… ¿enserio?

Aquella sonrisa y esos ojos iluminados por saber de ese sujeto solo provocaban en Sesshoumaru una molestia mayor.

–deja de ser tan escandaloso.

–¿eh?… ¿qué de…?

No alcanzo a terminar cuando Sesshoumaru lo atrajo a su pecho y dio la espalda a la puerta solo un segundo sacando el látigo de su espalda que era cubierta por la capa y al volver hacia la entrada, atrapo la garganta de quien entro, teniendo a Inu Yasha detrás de él.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–po…dría… soltar…me

Inu Yasha estaba sorprendido, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, el movimiento de Sesshoumaru había sido tan rápido e inesperado que se sentía completamente perdido. Frente a ellos un hombre con ojos rojos, parecía tener la altura de Sesshoumaru o quizás unos pocos centímetros más, casi imperceptibles, sus túnicas eran oscuras casi negras como su cabello que ondeaba detrás de un joven que estaba siendo asfixiado por el látigo del príncipe de Hitit. El aura oscura y dominante de aquel desconocido hizo que Inu Yasha se pusiera alerta ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Los ojos se cruzaron con los de Inu Yasha.

–oh, Sesshoumaru… no, ahora es príncipe Sesshoumaru… solo vine a saludarte y felicitarte por tu… ¿Cómo debería decirlo? Reintegración…, quizás, a tu merecido estatus, porque tengo que disculparme, no asistiré a la fiesta que el rey dará para ti.

–no me interesan la felicitaciones de un sujeto como tú –el tono del príncipe mostraba el desagrado que tenía por ese sujeto que ha dicho comentario solo sonrió.

–hablando de otra cosa. Veo que no está con aquel sirviente tan molesto suyo así que no se trata de asuntos oficiales, pero su compañía es muy interesante ¿su juguete?.

La mirada que le dio a Inu Yasha hirvió la sangre de Sesshoumaru que soltó el látigo del cuello del sirviente que estaba ya arrodillado con intención de golpear a Naraku.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Inu Yasha y salió al lado de Sesshoumaru con la mirada fija en el visitante.

–¿Quién te crees? –la mano de Inu Yasha fue a la espada en su cinto.

Ambos príncipes se dieron cuenta, el visitante sonrió, pero antes de que Inu Yasha sacara la espada Sesshoumaru tapo la visual de Inu Yasha al ponerse frente a él y de una bofetada bajo la vista de Inu Yasha a un costado.

–oh… –exclamo el visitante como si le hubieran quitado diversión.

–Lárgate –dijo Sesshoumaru volteando donde el visitante –lárgate mientras aun te lo estoy pidiendo Naraku.

Por un momento la sorpresa apareció en el semblante de Naraku antes de sonreír sutilmente y salir de la habitación. Había escuchado rumores volar sobre que Sesshoumaru estaba bajo el embrujo de un hechicero, pero fuera por embrujo o por otra cosa había encontrado algo interesante que podría ocupar, tal vez en un futuro, pues jamás había visto ese odio en la mirada de Sesshoumaru, quizás alguna similar cuando Kagura murió. No, lo recordaba bien, en esa ocasión su mirada para él fue de decepción o incluso de dolor.

"ese niño… se parecía a esa mujer… pero es imposible esa mujer fue sacrificada frente a los ojos del espíritu por haber matado a la reina y casi matar a uno de los príncipes. No puede estar viva, ni mucho menos tener hijos".

Sesshoumaru fue donde el sirviente e hizo que se largara, cuando volteo…

–¿Qué demonios…?

–¿Por qué ibas a sacar la espada?

–¡Ese imbécil me insulto y tú…!

–¡te salve la maldita vida! –lo corto. Inu Yasha iba a responder pero el príncipe continuo –te lo dije, nadie alza la espada contra un miembro de la familia real sin ser castigado por ello, ningún plebeyo mira a los ojos a un noble sin temer que se los arranquen –le recordó mirándolo directamente a esos ojos molestos. Su mano se dirigió a la mejilla de Inu Yasha, pero se detuvo.

–tú…

–yo no puedo protegerte si haces estupideces, ahora tengo el título de príncipe y mi voz es mayor que la de los nobles, pero no ante un rey.

–¿un rey?

–ese sujeto, es el rey de Minni, recuérdalo y ruega no lo veas nunca más, porque ese infeliz es capaz de ver a su hermana morir sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y luego hablar con su asesino como si nada.

Un frío hizo que los cabellos de la nuca de Inu Yasha se alzaran al escucharlo…

–aun… así… –la voz de Inu Yasha fue débil al entender, estaba enojado y deseaba golpear a Sesshoumaru e ir por aquel sujeto y simplemente deshacerlo a golpes.

–príncipe –se escuchó tras unos golpes.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–el baño está preparado –dijo la voz de un sirviente.

–bien –miro a Inu Yasha –ven conmigo.

–yo te esperare aquí –dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

–Naraku debe seguir por aquí…

–no le tengo miedo –reclamo Inu Yasha.

–ese es el punto –lo tomo del brazo y le dijo –o caminas por tu cuanta o te arrastro hasta ahí…

La mirada de Sesshoumaru le dijo que no era una sugerencia, pues cuando dijo " _o te arrastro"_ el semblante de aquel príncipe se oscureció casi como si dijera _"si te tengo que arrastrar te lo haré pagar"_

–caminare –dijo a regañadientes.

–bien, vamos.

–espera –dijo al ver que Sesshoumaru comenzaba a caminar –suéltame…

Sesshoumaru miro a Inu Yasha y luego la muñeca que tenía sujeta.

–no, no quiero que te escapes.

–no lo haré…

–camina –dijo jalando un poco y dando por terminada la discusión.

–demonios –farfullo Inu Yasha comenzando a caminar.

En los pasillos podía escuchar murmullos de los sirvientes y nobles que circulaban, no podía entender que decían, pero era capaz de imaginarlo, debía ser algo similar a lo que paso en el palacio de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru caminaba con la frente en alto como si no le molestara nada, Inu Yasha no podía entenderlo. Por el rabillo del ojo derecho vio una sombra… deteniéndose.

Sesshoumaru al sentir que se había parado lo miro por sobre el hombro, parecía sorprendido mirando hacia uno de los pasillos, un paso le hizo ver que quería ir hacia ese lugar, no tenía que ser adivino para poder imaginarse porque. Jalo su mano haciéndolo volteara a él.

–espera… él esta… –comenzó a decir Inu Yasha.

–no hagas estupideces –le susurró al oído –si corres a él y hacen algo estúpido tendré que matarlos.

Más que las palabras y el tono en que el príncipe había hablado, fue la mirada lo que le dijo a Inu Yasha que no mentía. El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda lo hizo respirar profundamente. Quería correr a donde Kouga y sabia él lo abrazaría e incluso quizás… lo besaría… dio una última mirada al lugar antes de ser jalado por Sesshoumaru que retomo el camino al baño.

El baño era amplio, el lujo era evidente, enredaderas subían por los pilares que dejaban ver más allá un jardín a través de unas telas que se mecían por el viento. El aroma floral inundaba el lugar. Una sombra llamo la atención de Inu Yasha que estaba en uno de los pilares, alguien estaba ahí… ¿Quién era?

El sonido de una pesada tela le llamo la atención desde detrás de él, giro con la intención de decirle a Sesshoumaru sobre esa persona, pero al girar se topó con el príncipe a un paso de él.

–¿Qué? –salió su voz casi en un hilo, estaba casi desnudo si no fuese por el tapa rabos.

–solo pórtate bien mi lindo Inu Yasha –dijo con una sonrisa viendo la cara de desagrado de Inu Yasha por sus palabras y se acercó a su oído mientras sus manos fueron a su cinto y le murmuro –solo sígueme el juego y compórtate… haré que se vaya.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru deshicieron el cinto y lo dejaron caer, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la vergüenza de Inu Yasha sacándole una sonrisa. La túnica manga larga se comenzó a abrir al ya no estar sujeta con el cinto, las manos de Sesshoumaru se introdujeron rosando la piel de Inu Yasha que le tomo las muñecas mirándolo algo perdido y avergonzado.

Sesshoumaru beso la frente de Inu Yasha y le susurro.

–todo estará bien, Inu Yasha.

Aun si no entendía a que se refería ese príncipe al decirle eso, soltó sus manos dejando que Sesshoumaru lo despojara de la túnica bajando los brazos y sintiendo las manos de ese príncipe acariciaba su pecho hacía sus hombros y bajaba por sus brazos susurrándole.

–voy a cuidar de ti hasta que te devuelva a tu hogar, confía en mí –volvió a besar su frente de forma suave provocando que Inu Yasha cerrara los ojos.

La túnica cayó dejando a Inu Yasha solo con el tapa rabos, comenzó a ser guiado por Sesshoumaru a la tina que estaba como en el palacio de Sesshoumaru en el suelo, comenzó a entrar viendo a Sesshoumaru ya estaba adentro, miro de reojo si aun estaba la sombra pero Sesshoumaru lo jalo a él provocando que se tuviera que afirmar de su pecho para no caer y antes de que pudiera reclamar le susurro.

–no le prestes atención… no es una persona solo es la sombra –lo abrazo acercándose más a su oído –solo sigue como hasta ahora Inu Yasha y estará todo bien… deja que en agua te cubra hasta los hombro –dijo caminando teniéndolo abrazado –no te alejes de mí y no alejes tu rostro con eso bastara.

–¿Por qué?

–hice que entraras por la puerta de los nobles y el rumor se expande de que te trato como mi… persona amada.

Inu Yasha al escucharlo quiso alejarlo pero Sesshoumaru lo abrazo con fuerza, el agua a su alrededor se comenzó a mover.

–escúchame –le seguía hablando en tono bajo –si ahora descubren que no es así harán que te aleje, te harán ir con la servidumbre y…

–lo prefiero –murmuro aun haciendo fuerza.

–¿por tu amigo? –preguntó molesto sin dejar que se alejara –eres más estúpido de lo que pensé ¡ugh! –un quejido salió de su garganta al Inu Yasha jalar su cabello con fuerza.

–Ahg! –Inu Yasha sintió sus costillas ser apretadas con más fuerza –es… espera… ugh…

–¿te portaras bien? –le susurro sintiendo la mano que sostenía su cabello lo soltaba.

Sesshoumaru no podía evitar ser consciente de la piel de Inu Yasha apegada a él, soltó un poco el abrazo sin dejarlo que se alejara, Inu Yasha dejo salir un suspiro en su oído al sentir sus costillas fueron liberadas de la presión.

–¿Cuánto estaremos así? –pregunto al sentirse incomodo de estar piel con piel con el príncipe.

–solo un poco más… Inu Yasha –la voz susurrante del príncipe le dio un escalofrío, las manos de Inu Yasha estaban en los hombros y trataba por todos los medios de no verle, aun cuando sus costillas estaban libre de presión sentía era difícil respirar al estar así. La respiración de príncipe era relajada y golpeaba su mejilla. El agua estaba en un constante vaivén que Sesshoumaru provocaba al moverse un poco. Disimuladamente miro a donde estuviese antes la sombra y no la vio… volteo al oído de Sesshoumaru y susurro.

–ya no está…

Sintió un pequeño temblor que venia del príncipe y se topó con los ojos dorados del príncipe, que lo miraba con intensidad.

–yo…

Sus labios fueron tomados sin permiso y fue sumergido.

Sesshoumaru quedo hincado y con un sorprendido Inu Yasha sentado en sus piernas mientras le daba de su oxígeno. Miro para arriba sin soltar a Inu Yasha viendo grullas de fuego. Sabía quién era… tomo el tapa rabos de Inu Yasha y comenzó a desenrollarlo, pero Inu Yasha se reusaba y negaba con la cabeza, el entre cejo de Sesshoumaru se frunció y comenzó a sacar el propio sosteniendo a un Inu Yasha de la cintura con una de sus manos.

Inu Yasha quiso salir al sentir la desnudes del príncipe en su trasero avergonzándolo en gran medida, Sesshoumaru estiro la tela haciéndola ondear en el agua con la mano que no tenía sujetado a Inu Yasha evitando que se escapara, pero Inu Yasha ya comenzaba a tener problemas con aguantar la respiración y él los comenzaba a tener al Inu Yasha estarse retorciéndose arriba de él. Puso la tela arriba de su cara y soltó el aire que le quedaba dejando una burbuja en medio de la tela y la vio como subía mientras él se llevaba a Inu Yasha a la orilla.

Cuando la tela toco la superficie, las grullas de fuego cayeron a ella en picada, aprovecho para sacar a Inu Yasha, lo cubrió con su capa y fue contra las grullas que quedaban, solo armado con su látigo que tenía bajo la capa, al estar a la orilla de la tina con un rápido movimiento golpeo el agua produciendo que la superficie se alzara en una ola, mojando a las grullas, una iba a escapar pero el látigo atravesó el pecho de la grulla en llamas apagándola. Cuando el látigo volvió tenía atravesado una grulla de papel. Inu Yasha había quedado hipnotizado por los elegantes y poderosos movimientos de aquel príncipe.

–¿Qué fue…? –no pudo decir más al príncipe estar caminando a él completamente desnudo obligándolo a desviar la cara.

–solo un intento de la reina por matarnos –dijo mirando la grulla de papel.

Su mirada se dirigió a un rojo Inu Yasha que miraba a un lado tapándose con su capa.

–no te sorprendas con tan poco niño –dijo recogiendo la tela y cubriéndose.

–no soy un niño… yo… –reclamo pero no era capaz de ver a donde estaba Sesshoumaru.

–seguirás así –dijo ingresando a la tina y comenzando a limpiar su cuerpo –¿no te darás un baño? Ahora nadie vendrá.

Inu Yasha miro a Sesshoumaru y aun tapado comenzó a ingresar… quedando a unos metros de él.

–¿Quién era el de la sombra? ¿Por qué nos atacó?

–el dueño de esa sombra no es quien nos atacó. Ya te lo dije fue la reina… estos son conjuros.

–¿conjuros? –pregunto Inu Yasha tomando una de las gruyas de papel que flotaban mojadas y manchadas, pero las llamas no le habían hecho nada.

–se hace la grulla con el papel y se rocía con sangre de algún sacrificio, entre más inocente el sacrificio, más fuerte es la llama.

Inu Yasha miro al príncipe limpiaba su cabello, sin importar cuan molesto lo creía no podía decir que no lo encontraba atractivo.

–¿seguirás mirándome sin asearte? –lo molesto Sesshoumaru haciendo que Inu Yasha volteara y comenzara a limpiarse.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se mantuvieron en los hombros descubiertos de Inu Yasha que alzo su cabello para limpiarlo, aquel cuello…. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado cuando Inu Yasha se emborracho vino a su cabeza haciéndolo voltear. Era consciente de que esa atracción sería una muy mala jugada si crecía más, pues llevaba a ese chico a la muerte, si quería salvar a su país y a aquellas tierras debía hacerlo. Tenía al portador del collar. La probabilidad de despertar al espíritu y que este no los mate a ambos era ínfima, por lo que él iba preparado para morir. Esa misma atracción que sabía que ese chico también la tenía era lo que podía tratar de controlarlo o en su defecto, y como lo había estado haciendo, usar a su… amigo…, era molesto valerse de ese tipo de cosas, pero era lo único que le aseguraba que Inu Yasha siguiera sus órdenes… o al menos fuera un poco obediente, sonrió pues aun así era difícil que este chico obedeciera de buena gana. Bajo su cabeza, hundiéndose por completo tocándose los labios, había deseado besarlo cuando le paso aire en el momento que sintió a las aves. No se había percatado de ellas hasta que el calor fue acercándose demasiado y su cuerpo reacciono hundiéndose, ese beso se transformó en un traspaso de oxigeno sin que Inu Yasha se diera cuenta de la verdad, no obstante estando abajo un deseo se propago en su cuerpo y aun ahora debía controlarse. Emergió y no pudo ver a Inu Yasha, lo busco con la mirada y escucho un tarareo. Lo vio sentado en la esquina a su espalda con su capa empapada en su cintura solo cubriendo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una pierna aun estaba en el agua y la otra apoyada en la orilla, el cabello apegado a él como si lo estuviera abrazando, tenía los ojos cerrados y comenzaba a secarse. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermoso.

–¿Qué miras? –dijo despectivo a Sesshoumaru mientras se comenzó a amarrar el cabello en un moño improvisado.

Sesshoumaru dejo salir un pesado suspiro y comenzó a salir. La tela mojada estaba transparentada, con parsimonia tomo otras telas y comenzó a secar su cuerpo sintiendo la mirada furtiva de Inu Yasha sacándole una diminuta sonrisa.

Kaguya al ver que las grullas de papel que Byakuya había hecho para manejar a las que envió donde Sesshoumaru se incendiaron supo que su plan había fallado. Lanzo una fuente al suelo con rabia haciendo que Byakuya se encogiera un poco y dejara salir un leve suspiro, no era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de comportamiento y para él ciertamente solo era una mujer loca de la cual estaba aprendiendo el arte de la magia. Era muy bueno en ocultar lo que sentía, solo no podía hacerlo frente a quien fue el que estaba mirando como mataron y torturaron a su padre, ese príncipe que solo se limitó a ver, a él mismo le molestaba fallar en su cometido, pero él no haría con semejante plan tan estúpido contra el príncipe Sesshoumaru.

–¡ese malnacido de Sesshoumaru! –vocifero la reina.

–¿Qué hará ahora? –pregunto levantando la fuente de oro del suelo.

–no le pierdas de vista. Me haré con ese collar y dominare a esa bestia, así mi hijo y yo seremos quienes gobiernen el imperio más poderoso.

Aseguro cubriendo en un movimiento su cuerpo con la capa antes de comenzar a salir de aquel subterráneo dejando a Byakuya.

Byakuya miraba el recipiente y tiro en el un poco de tierra enturbiando el agua un poco y en aquella turbias aguas comenzaron a verse el rostro de Inu Yasha y de Sesshoumaru. Parecían caminar quizás a la habitación que antes habían estado.

La sombra que había estado mirando a Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha tenía una gemela que había estado proyectando lo que veía.

–creo que esto será más difícil de lo que creí –dijo el hombre que había estado con Kouga enseñándole el uso se la espada.

–¿Qué ocurre Takemaru?

–Kouga no seas insolente –dijo Miroku ante su maestro.

–está bien, príncipe Miroku, yo se lo he permitido.

Kouga aun estaba con las vendas puestas, pero estaba un poco nervioso… se repetía a sí mismo que era imposible, pero la idea seguía rondando su cabeza.

–hace un rato ya que te veo extraño. Si es por matar al hechicero…

–no es eso –dijo sobándose los ojos por encima de las vendas –, es solo que… tengo la sensación de que Inu Yasha está cerca… pero…

–Banryu te dijo que vendría con alguien que te desearía muerto; es imposible que nadie te aborrezca a ese punto… no conoces a nadie… hoy conocerás a muchas personas, quizás esta noche conocerás a quien te llegue a odiar…

–lo sé… solo… no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, creo que es mi deseo de verle… –termino de decir, era imposible.

–bueno –dijo Takemaru que vio la cara molesta de Miroku –por ahora repasemos lo que harás en la fiesta Kouga.

–seré el guarde espalda del príncipe Miroku –dijo aclarando que lo sabía.

–sí –dijo Takemaru –pero recuerda que te tendrás que comportar a la altura.

–lo sé…

–y no te dejes engañas por el brujo… ellos pueden jugar con nuestras mentes tratando de que caigamos a sus pies. Es mejor si no crees nada en lo que diga… este brujo debe tener un gran poder para haber cautivado a ese nivel al príncipe Sesshoumaru.

–eso es seguro –secundo Miroku –Sesshoumaru jamás había sido así… –dijo al recordar lo que la sombra había proyectado.

Miroku al escuchar los quejidos de lo que a todas luces era un encuentro carnal pidió deshicieran la sombra. Kouga por su parte nada vio y su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada como prestar atención a lo que fuese que estaban haciendo el príncipe Miroku y Takemaru.

–Kouga, la fiesta va a suceder al anochecer y para ese entonces todo debe haber finalizado –dijo Miroku.

–así será –dijo confiado.

–recuerda que no es un juego.

–bien. No creeré nada del brujo y atacarlo por la espalda para evitar sus poderes ¿no?

–así es –respondió Miroku.

Rin estaba cubierta con las ropas harapientas y su rostro con tierra, era seguida por Kohaku que con su hoz en la cintura junto con una bolsa amarrada en su cinto y descalzo caminaba en silencio. Rin le había ensuciado un poco la cara, brazos y piernas. Llevaba una carreta cubierta con telas desgastadas que era jalada por un caballo imponente de crin verdosa, el caballo de su padre, y a quien se le acercaba le daba algo para comer y seguía caminando. Una bolsa de maltratada tela era presentada a las mujeres y dentro encontraban raciones de comidas, lo suficiente para tres días en normales situaciones en una familia de dos o tres personas, pero a ellos eso les duraba una semana e incluso más. Solo la primera vez que fue Rin estuvo a punto de ser vendida, pero Sango la salvo y advirtió a las mujeres que no la tocaran, pues era la hija de la sacerdotisa del viento.

Aquella que después de que el espíritu fuese sellado y el rey traicionado fue elegida como la sacerdotisa, fue encerrada para que rezara y así la ira del espíritu no cayera en la tierra, pero aun si estuvo encerrada dos años las plantas comenzaron a morir, y ella salió… muchas veces fue castigada, por el perro guardián de los Taisho aun cuando ambos eran aun unos adolescentes. Kagura robaba vestidos y se los llevaba a quienes perdían sus tierras. Daba alimentos a quienes no lo tenían y al recibir su castigo solo sonreía y decía "en cuanto me recupere lo haré de nuevo, esta es mi única libertad"

Pronto los aldeanos la vieron acompañada por quien parecía ser un noble. Por ello todas la veneraban como si fuera la misma sacerdotisa del viento. Que con su canto provocaba que las aves bailaran en el azul del cielo.

–allá esta la casa de Sango –dijo contenta la niña.

Pero Kohaku se detuvo junto con el caballo. Rin volteo.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿no quieres ver a tu hermana? –pregunto la princesa.

Kohaku miro el suelo en respuesta.

–entonces… si quieres quédate con A-un, yo volveré enseguida ¿bien? –el asintió –A-un cuida de Kohaku ¿sí? –Rin acaricio al caballo, que aunque no la dejaba montarlo cuando no estaba Sesshoumaru era bueno con ella y la vio irse.

Kohaku acaricio al caballo. La imagen de una casa donde cuerpos y más cuerpos estaban tendidos en el suelo desangrándose, las antorchas alumbraban como las blancas túnicas de fino lino y los hermosos vestidos decorados con hilo de oro se teñían de carmesí. Y aquella voz que le decía _"es tu deber, mata a los traidores de tu tierra, mata a aquellos que deshonraron a tu familia. Mátalos, como ellos lo hicieron tu familia y libera a tu hermana"_

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, los gritos de aquellas personas jamás dejaban su cabeza y más si sabía que su hermana estaba cerca. La vio desde lejos, encontrándola delgada. Volteo apretando los puños y los ojos ¿sentía que era su culpa que ella estuviera así, creía que era mejor si él solo hubiera muerto, pero antes de hacerlo quería matar a quien le había cortado las alas a su hermana, a aquel que la despojo de su poder como sacerdotisa de la tierra, siendo ellos los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia real de Egit. Pero para poderlo hacer debía volverse más fuerte. Por ahora su cuerpo aun temblaba de solo recordar ese lugar y más al pensar en ese sujeto que lo manipulo. Y sin embargo si era necesario era capaz de matar a quienes trataran de herir a los que eran importante para él, no perdería nunca más a nadie. Aun si no se creía merecedor de tener a nadie a su lado, aun si para él, él mismo era solo mala hierba, por esas personas seguiría manchando sus manos. El rostro de Rin, de su hermana y de Hakudoshi se pasó por su cabeza. El recuerdo del beso y el abrazo que le dio el menor provoco que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Una de sus abejas se puso frente a su visual, asiendo unos movimientos y zumbando. Un sonido similar salió de sus labios y la abeja voló y regreso a él metiéndose en el nido que Kohaku saco de entre la bolsa que colgaba en su cadera.

Sesshoumaru miraba en la habitación a Inu Yasha comer de los frutos que habían traído los sirvientes. Bebía agua dejando de lado el vino. La túnica ligera y corta de pulcro lino sujetada con un cinto de cordel, le gusto como se le veía, pero vio la poca educación de quien era reconocido como su consejero y visto como su juguete favorito. Se acercó a él.

–¿tienes modales?

Inu Yasha alzo la vista viendo los brazos cruzados del príncipe y freno de comer.

–eso ¿Qué importa?

–claro que importa. Estarás en la fiesta conmigo y…

–solo no comeré nada y ya.

–no puedes no comer nada, eso es de mal gusto…

–si es así, solo te imitare… –dijo como si nada alzando los hombros.

–lo haré más fácil para ti, solo come lo que yo te sirva y escucha bien, no le recibas bebidas a nadie.

–pero acabas de decir –dijo al recordar que le había sugerido no comer nada y él lo rechazó tajantemente.

–debes tener comida en tu plato y bebida en tu copa o será como decirle al anfitrión que es un inútil, y estamos hablando del rey de Babil.

–entiendo… –dijo aun sin entender el porqué de no recibir bebidas de otros.

–de todas maneras. Si por alguna razón el rey se dirige a ti…

–¿Por qué iba a hablar conmigo?

–solo si ocurre… y es probable al venir conmigo. No le hables si él no lo hace y termina con algún título.

–¿titulo?

–mi rey, majestad, gran rey, mi señor rey, excelencia o…

–creo que entendí, oh, mi venerado príncipe –dijo en son de burla.

–di eso en son de burla frente al rey y despídete de tu vida –le advirtió.

–no dijiste que me protegerías –le recordó.

–no de tus estupideces, Inu Yasha. Por eso te estoy diciendo esto, o crees que me complace hacer este tipo de cosas –lo tomo parándolo para tenerlo frente a él –no te debes alejar de mí aun si vez a tu amigo, yo ya encontrare un momento para que puedan hablar. Recuerda que uno de tus lugares es ser mío y por mi honor si te ven con otro deberé matarlos a los dos.

–ya me lo dijiste –dijo soltándose –comeré solo lo que pongas en mi plato, beberé solo lo que tú me des y hablare con títulos ante solo los que me hablen… y no iré donde Kouga… no lo pondré en riesgo, príncipe –dijo casi con enfado.

Ese nombre por más que lo escuchaba de los labios de Inu Yasha más creía que lo odiaba.

Un zumbido lo saco de su pensamiento y al oírlo con atención comprendió. La sombra era de uno de los hombres de Miroku, eso quería decir que era seguro que ya había visto a Inu Yasha y de seguro malinterpretado lo que vio y por consiguiente aquel que respondía al nombre del hombre que Inu Yasha buscaba también debía saberlo. "que le quede claro que Inu Yasha por el tiempo que este aquí es mío, aun si tratare de que él quede con vida, hasta el fin de mis días Inu Yasha será mío"

Paso un rato explicándole a Inu Yasha que tenía que hacer aun con las malas caras que ponía solo desidia en ignorarlos. Le enseño como saludar y que decir si no sabía a quién le estaba hablando, lo calmo diciéndolo que solo ante reyes, él siendo un príncipe debía callar si se dirigían directamente a Inu Yasha, por lo que eso lo tomara como señal para saber con qué título hablarle, de lo contrario él lo presentaría, claro está como su concejero. Y por sobre todo a no ser que se lo permitan que no los mire directamente. Estaba en eso cuando el zumbido volvió a escucharse advirtiendo que no dejara a Inu Yasha solo pues Kana le advertía a Kohaku que lo perdería si lo dejaba solo.

Faltaba poco para el atardecer y las puertas de la habitación sonaron y dejaron escuchar la voz de Hachi.

–Príncipe Sesshoumaru, su alteza el príncipe Miroku desea hablar con usted algo antes de ir a la fiesta.

Sesshoumaru miro a Inu Yasha y le hizo señal de que lo siguiera, cuando abrió la puerta se topó con el príncipe estando detrás de su mayordomo.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre Miroku?

–quiero hablar contigo en privado Sesshoumaru –dijo mirando a quien estaba detrás a Sesshoumaru.

–espera aquí –le dijo a Inu Yasha que volteo dándole la espalda, pero devolvió la mirada donde las puertas se cerraban y lo último que pudo ver fue un abrazo de parte de Miroku y Sesshoumaru dejándole un extraño sentimiento.

Afuera las manos de Miroku sostuvieron los hombros de Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

–me alegra que ya hayas vuelto a tener tu merecido título amigo mío.

–sé que tus palabras son sinceras Miroku, pero no eres de las personas que se comporta así ¿Qué te está preocupando?

Sesshoumaru conocía a ese príncipe desde que tenía 12 años ya que su padre lo entreno junto a él por petición de su hermana quien ahora es la reina. No era muy fuerte, pero su inteligencia era mayor que la de muchos. En algunas campañas Sesshoumaru había hecho planes con él para reducir el número de bajas y no lastimar demasiado la tierras en el proceso. Como fuese aun si para Sesshoumaru solo era un buen complemento Miroku lo trataba de manera afectuosa como si fueran grandes amigos.

–recibí una carta de mi hermana –dijo comenzando a caminar para alejarse de la habitación, pero Sesshoumaru no se movió –¿Qué ocurre?

–no me alejare de esta habitación –le dijo sorprendiéndolo.

–¿Qué es realmente para ti ese chico?

–es difícil de explicar si te soy sincero, pero no estas herrado si crees que su vida es importante para mí.

–no puedo creerlo… ¿Qué te hizo?

–nada – respondió tajante –¿para qué me llamaste?

–te admiro y deseo que seas el próximo rey de Hitit, quiero seguir con la hermandad de nuestras tierras teniéndote a ti, tercer príncipe Sesshoumaru como mi hermano jurado, pero…

–yo no seré rey –sentencio.

–¿Por qué? ¿por ese chico?

Inu Yasha adentro escuchaba el murmullo pero no podía entender del todo, se comenzó a acercar. Estando cerca de la puerta las lámparas de aceite fueron tapadas por sombras.

–¿eh?

Encontraba todo demasiado oscuro y un escalofrió erizo su nuca, tomo la espada que tenía puesta en el cinto por orden de Sesshoumaru, con la mano en la empuñadura escucho un silbido en el viento y al voltear con la espada golpeo una daga que saco una chispa al golpear la espada.

–morirás –escucho la voz paralizándolo y haciendo que la mano que tenía la espada temblara.

–kou…

Nada más pudo decir, una presión en su garganta le cortó el habla, sintiendo el peso del moreno sobre él y el corte en su brazo.

Afuera Sesshoumaru se había quedado en silencio cuando un dolor en su pecho lo estremeció.

–Inu –murmuro volteando a la puerta e intento abrirla sin éxito. Volteo al príncipe –Miroku –dijo con enfado a quien solo desvió la mirada.

Aun cuando trataba de pelear no pudo evitar que la daga apuñalara sus brazos, trataba de forzar su voz pero no salía. A este paso… iba a morir… el miedo se apodero de él.

Kouga tenía las vendas puestas, estaba siendo ayudado por Takemaru. Las manos de Kouga temblaban, había escuchado un ligero sonido, pero se dijo a él mismo que era imposible, Inu Yasha no podía estar ahí. Su pecho se oprimía en dolor con cada estocada, pero debía ser porque era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, no sabía muy bien que hacer, solo acertaba puñaladas ante quien luchaba por librarse, le costaba mantenerlo quieto y en el suelo, un par de veces sintió que lo arrojaría. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, solo se detuvo por una fracción de segundo pero eso basto para ser arrojado por la habitación hasta caer a uno de los muebles de descanso.

Sesshoumaru seguía haciendo fuerza.

–maldición –mascullo.

–es inútil, Takemaru la tiene sellada.

Al escuchar esto, un miedo creció dentro del príncipe de Hitit, Takemaru era uno de los hombres más peligrosos de la reina, pero no iba a dejar que esto pasara. Entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y enervado soltó la puerta para patearla consiguiendo abrirla de par en par y soltando las bisagras de las grandes puertas, pero se congelo al ver lo que pasaba dentro.

Al caer, Kouga sintió que eso ya lo había vivido, saco las vendas de sus ojos y los abrió, aun estando en la oscuridad era capaz de verle, Inu Yasha rascaba su garganta desesperadamente. Era él, no estaba equivocado, frente a él estaba Inu Yasha, aun si estaba en ese estado…

–Inu –susurro y se levantó soltando la daga se aproximó a él.

Sabía que en ese estado no importaba cuanto le hablara no le entendería, solo podía buscar la manera de dejarlo inconsciente, se lanzó a él aprovechando que se había volteado mientras rascaba su garganta sin preocuparse de las heridas que se provocaba, lo tacleó y con dos golpes consecutivo en su estómago apago sus luces, lo acomodo entre sus brazos.

–lo siento Inu Yasha… yo, lo siento –dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

La puerta fue abierta y sus ojos se cerraron en reflejo ante la repentina luz al las sombras de Takemaru desvanecerse.

Sesshoumaru miraba a un Inconsciente Inu Yasha que tenía sangre en los brazos y en su cuello que no se podía saber que parte aun tenia piel, su suelo tembló y su sangre burbujeo al ver los brazos de un hombre rodeaban a Inu Yasha.

–suéltalo –ordeno, pero Kouga no obedeció y contra todo pronóstico beso la frente y los labios de Inu Yasha.

Sesshoumaru se abalanzó contra Kouga que se vio obligado a retroceder llevándose en sus brazos a Inu Yasha.

–Kouga –lo reprendió Miroku.

–Inu Yasha vendrá con alguien que me quiere matar –dijo Kouga –asumo que eres tú.

Dijo a Sesshoumaru sin abrir los ojos.

–no lo volveré a repetir, suelta a Inu Yasha.

Miroku estaba perdido, ese chico era Inu Yasha, había mandado a matar a Kouga a su amigo, un pesar se puso en su pecho y vio por un espejo parecía que la imagen de Banryu se reía de lo que pasaba. Él lo sabía…

Sesshoumaru estaba enardecido y arremetió contra Kouga, que antes de poder reaccionar sintió el golpe en su pecho siendo alejado de Inu Yasha y lanzado contra uno de los muebles rompiendo un cuenco donde estaban unos frutos, obligándose a abrir los ojos, vio a quien sostuvo a Inu Yasha con la mano contraria y con la que lo había golpeado examinaba si seguía respirando sintiendo alivio de ver que era así. La sangre de Kouga burbujeo con ira.

–Inu Yasha –lo llamo Sesshoumaru.

Kouga cayó sujetándose el brazo lastimado, al parecer al caer al mueble su brazo se cortó con el cuenco y ahora el dolor se multiplicaba, vio a Inu Yasha. Miroku fue donde Kouga preocupado.

–solo se están cerrando las heridas –dijo Kouga tratando de no darle importancia, pero el dolor era insoportable.

–Kouga, yo no sabía que… –trato de disculparse pero de pronto Kouga cayo inconsciente –¿Kouga?

–vaya debilucho termino siendo –dijo sentándose Sesshoumaru teniendo a Inu Yasha entre sus brazos, miraba como las heridas se iban serrando "te transformaste Inu Yasha ¿dime cómo hizo para devolverte?"

Su mano acaricio su mejilla.

–perdón, te dije que te protegería –le susurro antes de depositar un suave beso dejando atónito a Miroku.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aun recordaba la vez que vio morir los pocos sentimientos que mostraba, luego solo escasamente mostraría un poco de preocupación algo casi imperceptible si no fuera por sus acciones por Rin. Pero por ese chico había perdido la compostura.

Inu Yasha comenzó a abrir los ojos y al lograr enfocar pudo ver la cara de Sesshoumaru… se sintió a salvo y recargo la cabeza contra el hombro de aquel brazo que lo sujetaba, se sentía cansado y su cuerpo lo sentía entumido, sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar cuando recordó lo ocurrido. Kouga. Se enderezo de golpe.

–Kouga…

Se bajó del regazo de Sesshoumaru un tanto mareado, vio que el príncipe que antes había abrazado a Sesshoumaru tenía en su regazo a un inconsciente Kouga al llegar a su lado tomo la mano del moreno y la puso en su frente. Miroku sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir e iba a reclamar y al ver a Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que este apretaba los puños y había desviado la cara.

–Kouga… –se volvió a escuchar la voz de Inu Yasha –despierta por favor, estás bien ¿verdad? No me dejes solo, por favor… Kouga…

La otra mano del moreno sujeto la de Inu Yasha y sonrió susurrando.

–no moriré por tan poco, ya te lo he dicho –dijo haciendo alusión a que no era la primera vez que ocurría.

Inu Yasha alzo la vista topándose con los ojos cerrados de Kouga.

–tus ojos…

–están bien, solo no me acostumbro a la luz aun, duelen un poco pero veo bien… –la mano se fue a la cabeza de Inu Yasha y luego bajo a la mejilla, aun si le provocaba dolor comenzó a abrir los ojos para poder ver a Inu Yasha, sin embargo lo que vio lo sorprendió algo parecía rodear a Inu Yasha, ondeante, una energía lo rodeaba haciéndolo temblar.

–Kouga ¿estás bien? –pregunto Miroku y Kouga se levantó al ver que estaba recostado en sus piernas.

–sí… yo… lo siento –dijo un poco avergonzado. No obstante, al ver a Miroku un golpe en su pecho lo hizo encogerse, nunca había visto la cara de aquel príncipe, parecía estar viendo a un ángel, uno molesto, pensó bajando la cara.

–Kouga… tus ojos… –devolvió los ojos a Inu Yasha –son…

–los ojos del espíritu –dijo Sesshoumaru jalando a Inu Yasha hacia él.

–¿de que estas hablando? –pregunto Inu Yasha alejándose de Sesshoumaru y tratando de ir donde estaba Kouga, pero no lo soltó.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunto Sesshoumaru.

–Príncipe Sesshoumaru –comenzó a hablar Miroku con seriedad –Kouga aun si tiene los ojos de este color el proviene de…

–ellos vienen de la luna azul –dijo aclarando que lo sabía –pero sabes bien que los únicos que poseen esos ojos son aquellos…

Se miraron, ambos conocían las leyendas, y la predicción que todos los videntes tuvieron el día que el espíritu de Hitit fue sellado _"llagaría de la luna azul quien trajera al heredero de la nación olvidada y cambiaría el mundo conocido"._

–hey… yo antes los tenia cafés –dijo Kouga tratando de entender lo que esos dos príncipes hablaban.

–es verdad, Kouga tenía los ojos cafés, no como los tiene ahora… él no es ningún peligro, déjame ir…

–olvidas que mientras estés aquí eres mío –dijo con enfado Sesshoumaru.

–lamento decirte que Inu Yasha ya tiene pareja y no es una cosa para que hables así…

Kouga mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero se puso a pocos pasos de Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha estando en medio de ambos trataba de que ninguno saltara al otro. Miroku parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que había dicho Sesshoumaru, pues el recuerdo de algo escrito en un pergamino vino a su cabeza. Miro a Inu Yasha y negó, era imposible, si fuera así ese niño traería un baño de sangre al ser codiciado por los cuatro grandes espíritus. Era imposible, por más que veía a Inu Yasha solo veía a un chico cualquiera y en aquella leyenda donde un ser bajara desde los cielos y cautivaría a los cuatro espíritus provocando la sangre se derrame, era imposible… se repetía y más al uno de esos espíritus estar sellado y otro haber desaparecido.

–Sesshoumaru –lo llamo Miroku.

Hablaría con él sentía que debía hacerlo, más aun al su hermana haber intentado de que matara a ese chico, algo debía haber…

Sesshoumaru solo volteo la vista un poco esperando que Miroku hablara sin dejar de atender lo que Kouga hacia frente a él teniendo a un Inu Yasha tratando de calmarlo. Pero Miroku no continúo y al verle el semblante serio le hizo tomarle más atención. Algo debía de haber pasado o no pondría semejante cara, pensó, pero solo dio un paso a él, cuando Kouga jalo a Inu Yasha abrazándolo.

–te extrañe –le dijo a un avergonzado chico.

–yo también –logro articular y sintió en sus labios los de Kouga que con mimo los acariciaba.

Diferente, la sensación era tan diferente del beso dominante de Sesshoumaru.

La furia se presentó en el semblante de Sesshoumaru, y el deseo de matar a Kouga se avivo más al ver a Inu Yasha lo abrazaba.


	8. 8

8

–¡Kouga!

Antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera hacer algo la voz de Miroku se escuchó con fuerza. Kouga dio un salto ante la voz molesta, pero no soltó del todo a Inu Yasha.

–no voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamientos, ten un poco de decencia –lo regaño Miroku.

–lo siento, no pude evitarlo –dijo Kouga rascando su cuello soltando por fin a Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha estaba avergonzado y de alguna manera se sentía un poco mareado después de ser besado mimosamente por Kouga. Miro un poco desorientado a donde estaba un callado príncipe y realmente no necesitaba hablar; aquella mirada fría de Sesshoumaru ahora tenían un temible brillo. Las palabras que le había dicho que debería hacer si por error a Inu Yasha lo encontraban en acto indecoroso con otro hombre vinieron a su mente. Se alejó de Kouga acercándose a él, no arriesgaría a Kouga, eso había dicho, pero frente al príncipe de ese país él había sido besado por Kouga y no había hecho nada para alejarlo.

–yo… –la mirada sin piedad se posó en Kouga e Inu Yasha con miedo sujeto el brazo de Sesshoumaru –por favor no…

Kouga arrodillado y con la cara hacia el piso, estaba siendo regañado por Miroku que le hablaba de aprender el lugar y el momento de las cosas. Cuando escucho la voz de Inu Yasha se iba a poner de pie, pero una mano lo detuvo.

–no te muevas –le ordeno Miroku.

Sesshoumaru libero su brazo y abofeteo la mejilla de Inu Yasha girando su cara hacia el suelo. Kouga se levantó.

–maldit ugh… –una bofetada le llego a él frenándolo a medio camino de levantarse.

–Arrodíllate –le ordeno Miroku.

–no te he escuchado Inu Yasha –se escuchó la voz de Sesshoumaru.

La sangre de Kouga comenzó a hervir apretando los puños, Miroku le cortaba el paso para ir hacía Inu Yasha. Las rodillas de Inu Yasha bajaron al suelo.

–por favor… perdónanos, no volverá a pasar. Te serviré obedientemente hasta el día de mi regreso… por eso… por favor…

–Inu…Yasha ¿Por qué? –Kouga no entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo, no comprendía por qué frente a ese arrogante bajaba su cabeza.

Aquella energía que antes había visto a su alrededor parecía haberse desvanecido dejando solo una suave bruma que parecía coronarlo.

Sesshoumaru miro a Inu Yasha que no lo miraba y estaba arrodillado frente a él, el orgullo en esa figura había desaparecido y todo por ese sujeto. Su enfado creció en su interior.

Kouga sin poder aguantarlo más susurro una disculpa a Miroku y lo paso con rapidez, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos dorados parecían tener un fulgor y una luz tenue que rodeo a Sesshoumaru lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

–Arrodíllate –le ordeno con voz fría.

–¿Quién te cr…ugh?! –Kouga quiso reclamar, pero sintió sus rodillas flaquearon casi obligándolo a arrodillarse frente a Sesshoumaru.

–Sesshoumaru, este hombre está bajo mi sombra.

–Miroku… entonces has que te obedezca. No le perdonare la vida una segunda vez –aclaro Sesshoumaru –nos vamos Inu Yasha.

–sí, príncipe Sesshoumaru –dijo levantándose y yendo donde Sesshoumaru no fue capaz de ver a Kouga ni alzar la vista a donde Sesshoumaru.

–maldición –dijo en un gruñido Kouga.

–cálmate –le dijo Miroku.

–¡¿cómo demonios me puedo calmar?! –la cara enfadada de Miroku por esta vez no lo persuadió, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más ligero e iba a ir tras Inu Yasha y a arrastrarlo si era necesario.

–si sales de esta habitación y vas por él, mataran a ese chico –le dijo Miroku.

Kouga se detuvo en la puerta apretando las manos en el borde de la puerta. Ese príncipe era el que Miroku había estado hablando y solo había venido con aquel que lo había hechizado, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados podía sentir a donde iba Inu Yasha. Su sangre hervía con el pensamiento de que ese sujeto lo haya tocado, que lo hubiera besado… el recuerdo de lo que Miroku y Takemaru hablaron vino a su cabeza… lo que habían hecho en el baño de ese palacio.

–no… –gruño enterrando sus dedos en la orilla de la puerta.

Miroku no tenía el poder de Sesshoumaru como un sacerdote, pero con su conocimiento adquirido era capaz de saber que, fuese Kouga un espíritu o un sacerdote, el poder que desprendía tanto en los entrenamientos como en ese momento no sería nada bueno si no lo podía controlar.

–si llegan a averiguar que él engaña a Sesshoumaru contigo ambos tendrán que ser condenados a muerte –le explico tratando de que entendiera –veo que Sesshoumaru estaba… sin intenciones de herirlos, al menos no se vio sorprendido de lo que hiciste con tu amigo… por lo que debe saber…

–él no lo está engañando… Inu Yasha… fue con él porque no quiere que esté en peligro –dijo en bajo tono tratando de tragar su molestia –él cree que ese sujeto puede hacerme algún daño… si solo pudiera matar a ese sujeto.

–¡Kouga! –le llamo la atención –no vuelvas a decir eso, Sesshoumaru es el tercer príncipe del imperio Hitit, que es hermano con el mío y más aun, incluso si para él solo soy un príncipe más para mí él es mi amigo, no te atrevas a volver a amenazarlo, él ya tiene espadas apuntándole, no voy a permitir que alguien cercano a mí le haga algún daño, antes te matare o cobrare venganza con tu amigo.

Las serias palabras de Miroku lo hicieron voltear incrédulo a lo que escuchaba, se forzó a no reclamarle a gritos lo injusto que encontraba lo que le decía, pero no pudo más que seguir escuchando y solo callar más molesto aun.

–tal como estoy seguro que tú serias capaz de matar por él, yo lo soy por mi mejor amigo.

La seriedad y calma de esas palabras hiso que gruñera bajo apretando los dientes, no podía decir nada contra eso, aunque eso lo hacía aun más molesto.

Inu Yasha seguía a un príncipe que caminaba a unos pasos más delante de él. El cabello plateado se deslizaba ligeramente al caminar, no era capaz de verle la cara, ¿cuán molesto o furioso estaba? no podía saberlo, pero en su pecho tenía un peso, el miedo que había tenido porque lastimara a Kouga era genuino, sin embargo ese sentimiento amargo en su pecho se apodero de él cuando la mirada de aquel príncipe lo miro al doblar hacia la izquierda cuando salió de la habitación, parecía más que molesto, dolido. No pudo mantener la vista, la bajo y solo se detuvo… Sesshoumaru solo siguió el camino sin decir nada.

–mira lo que encontré… –la voz hizo que Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru se detuvieran.

–¿quién te crees para hablarme?

–oh, mis disculpas príncipe Sesshoumaru –hizo una reverencia que a Sesshoumaru le supo a burla.

Inu Yasha miro a quien estaba frente a Sesshoumaru, el cabello negro estaba amarrado en una cola, un parche tapaba su ojo, una espada estaba en su cintura y en su espalda un arco y flechas. En un momento una flecha fue lanzada a Inu Yasha siendo sujetada frente a los ojos de Inu Yasha, en solo una fracción de segundo ese sujeto había atacado a Inu Yasha. La flecha se rompió por la mano de Sesshoumaru.

–pretendes que te mate Rasetsu –dijo con asco de decir el nombre de ese tipo.

–oh… mis disculpas, príncipe Sesshoumaru, solo iba a castigar a quien groseramente me ha visto sin mi permiso.

–y tú te crees de un mayor estatus que él… él es mi concejero no es como la escoria como tú, un bandido de Onigumo.

–cuidado, príncipe Sesshoumaru su lengua puede ser cortada. El rey Onigumo Naraku no perdona los insultos y yo soy su general, recuerde que acaba de recuperar el estatus de príncipe, no lo vuelva a perder –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

–sí me disculpa –dijo Inu Yasha hacia Sesshoumaru, no lo miro y no espero ningún permiso de su parte y continuo –si el estatus es de general y el mío es de consejero… y tengo la venia del rey de Hitit ¿qué debería hacer por la arrogancia sobre hablarle al príncipe sin su autorización…?

Le hablaba a Sesshoumaru sin mirar a quien estaba al frente.

Rasetsu apretó su mandíbula gruñendo antes las palabras de aquel consejero.

–Deberías largarte –le dijo Sesshoumaru –tu señor ya se ha ido…

De mala gana hizo una reverencia dándole paso poniéndose hacia el lado de Inu Yasha, sintiendo como el príncipe y el concejero caminaron frente a él.

–… no eres más que una prostituta pasajera… –le susurro a Inu Yasha haciendo que apretar los dientes.

Deseaba golpearlo, callarlo y gritarle que no era así, no obstante, un látigo fue más rápido golpeando la boca cortando los labios.

–no ensucies lo que es mío –fue lo que dijo Sesshoumaru antes de tomar la muñeca de un Inu Yasha sorprendido y confundido.

Caminaba sin entender nada, pasaban por pasillos, eran vistos por los nobles y sirvientes, pero en este momento eso no le importó, quería saber, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿quién era ese sujeto?. Rasetsu, Sesshoumaru dijo que era un bandido, pero era general de aquel que le dijo era un rey… ¿por qué le hablo a Sesshoumaru con tono de burla?, ¿por qué parecía tan irritado por ese sujeto…?

Salieron al jardín sin detenerse en ningún momento hasta llegar a una gran arboleda, rocas estaban puestas en un lado a otro como guiando a quienes pasaran por ahí. Se conectaban con otras y parecían llevar a diferentes partes. Una electricidad hizo que la rodilla izquierda de Inu Yasha flaqueara trastabillando y golpeando la espalda del príncipe.

–yo… –se iba a disculpar pero aquella electricidad se fue a su pecho –ung… –tomo su pecho por el dolor que sentía.

–hey –lo tomo de los hombros viendo que la respiración de Inu Yasha era agitada y trataba de tragar un grito –¿Qué te ocurre? ¿te hirió? –la voz de Sesshoumaru sonaba un poco alterada.

Su pecho dolía y su rodilla parecía quemar, el ardor que tenía era cada vez más fuerte.

–mi… rodilla… –dijo con dolor.

Sesshoumaru miro a las piernas de Inu Yasha y vio en la izquierda un símbolo apretando el ceño un poco. Sesshoumaru comenzó a murmurar bajo. El dolor iba disminuyendo en Inu Yasha y pudo escuchar las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

 _"… aun si mi corazón es atravesado, y el calor de mi corazón arrancado dejare que el camino te guie a mí…_

 _Aun en el camino de dolor y tormento haré tu dolor sucumbir…"_

De las manos de Sesshoumaru una cálida aura parecía cubrir su rodilla y subir a su pecho calmándolo.

–gracias… –dijo avergonzado mirando al príncipe frente a él arrodillado y con aquel sentimiento tan cálido en su interior, era como una caricia gentil que alejaba el dolor.

–no me des más problemas ¿Por qué ha aparecido esa marca en ti?

Inu Yasha miro su rodilla un símbolo negro que jamás había visto, pero que de alguna manera sabía que decía lo tomo por sorpresa, por más que lo intento en su planeta el aprender a leer nunca pudo, las letras le bailaban y los caracteres eran meras líneas para él, no le encontraba significado alguno y aquí… solo con verlo un momento sabía que era.

–… dra… gón… –dijo la palabra.

–hey… tu collar –Inu Yasha tomo el collar y vio una de las perlas parecía comenzar a ponerse blanca.

–… ¿por… qué…? –pregunto en shock.

Sesshoumaru vio la cara de Inu Yasha y se levantó.

–¿puedes caminar?

–si… –dijo aun perdido en su pensamientos.

Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que pasaban y estaba yendo tan rápido. Aun si se preguntaba mil veces por qué le pasaba esto, aun si se sentía culpable de envolver en esto a Kouga, el miedo pululaba en su interior, pero el miedo que era volátil en su corazón nublaba su mente y solo lo llenaba de incertidumbre siendo incapaz de encontrar alguna salida.

–escucha Inu Yasha –la voz del príncipe lo saco de sus pensamientos –no vuelvas a dejar … que ese sujeto se acerque tanto a ti…

Por un momento no entendió lo que quería decir ese príncipe.

–¿de qué…?

–no le perdonare la vida una segunda vez.

Con la mirada fría y esas palabras Inu Yasha entendió lo que quería decir.

–entiendo… –susurro sostenía perdido el collar que su madre le había dado.

–hasta que todo este hecho te voy a proteger –Inu Yasha alzo la vista ante las palabras de aquel calmado príncipe que continuo –ya lo había dicho… no eres un sirviente, eres mi consejero y…

Tomo el brazo de Inu Yasha jalándolo a él sorprendiéndolo y lo sujeto con el otro brazo alzándolo un podo para que aun no apoyara el pie con todo su peso, Inu Yasha trago su respiración por el brusco movimiento y más al estar tan apegados.

–eres mío –dijo casi en un gruñido.

–… yo no… soy tu pumm…

Los labios del príncipe callaron la respuesta que le iba a dar, sus brazos sin fuerza trataron de alejarlo mientras sus labios eran mordidos y lamidos provocando en él un escalofrió en su espina quiso morderlo pero sus dientes temblaron al sentir en su paladar la caricia de la lengua de Sesshoumaru. Trato de alejarse sin ningún excito al su cabeza ser sujetada, las corrientes como hormigueo comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo atrapando en más de una ocasión su respiración, aquel beso posesivo y demandante comenzó a entumecer su mente aun si luchaba por que se alejara, su cuerpo no le obedecía correctamente, su lengua que trataba de alejar al intruso pronto fue sucumbida por las caricias de la extranjera. Cuando por fin lo dejo libre Inu Yasha dejo salir una pesada respiración e iba a reclamarle forzando su voz cuando escucho.

–al parecer ya se fue –dijo mirando detrás de Inu Yasha.

Un frio subió a su nuca paralizándolo miro sorprendido y con molestia a Sesshoumaru que solo continuo hablando sin soltarlo.

–dijiste que serías obediente a lo que te dijera, pero solo te lo pediré cuando estemos en los palacio, afuera, se cómo desees, solo no causes problemas Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha apretó los dientes bajando la cabeza en desagrado por lo que había ocurrido. Lo había hecho sabiendo que los estaban viendo ¿solo fue por eso?…. su propio estado lo molestaba, aun sentía las corrientes en su cuerpo aun podía sentir las caricias en sus labios, frunció el entre cejo ¿Qué le pasaba? Era tan distinto a la sensación que le daba los besos de Kouga ¿Por qué?

–¿aun te duele? –pregunto al alejarlo un poco de él y verlo –supongo que no hay elección.

Lo alzo en sus brazos.

–espera ¿Qué…?

–la fiesta comenzara en breve, no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde y… –lo miro antes de comenzar andando –veré que te excusen de la fiesta, pero ni se te ocurra dejar entrar a ese sujeto mientras no estoy o le cortare la cabeza frente a ti en el mismo instante ¿entendiste?

Inu Yasha bajo la cabeza asintiendo, a pesar del miedo que le provocaba el pensar que le hiciera daño a Kouga una sensación grata se puso en alguna parte de su corazón. Tomo las ropas de su pecho y cerró los ojos negándose a dejar que su corazón se alterara más…

–si te mantiene tan callado debe dolerte, por ahora es lo mejor que puedo hacer, pediré hierbas medicinales cuando…

Sesshoumaru salto hacia atrás viendo caer en el lugar donde estuvo una flecha, salto entonces a un árbol ocultándose apoyo con cuidado a Inu Yasha contra el árbol y miro de donde provenían las flechas y una por poco rosa su mejilla… ese tipo de lanzamiento… la flecha se enterró detrás e Inu Yasha la miro fijamente. Los volvían a atacar, otra vez… ¿Por qué? ¿por su collar? Recordó las flechas que tenía Rasetsu…

–Sesshoumaru –Sesshoumaru lo miro acercarse a la flecha y lo tomo casi estrellándolo contra el árbol –¿Qué…? –sus palabras fue cortada por la flecha que se enterró en el mismo punto que la otra.

–no te acerques… Rasetsu tiene una puntería perfecta. No se acercara y no tengo conmigo mi espada…

–… yo…

Inu Yasha endureció los músculos de su pierna izquierda probando el estado de esta un sentimiento de entumecimiento estaba en la base de la marca y por debajo un ardor aun si era menor al inicial aun estaba. Respiro profundamente y miro a Sesshoumaru que parecía analizar la situación para poder hacer algo, se levantó y antes de que el príncipe dijera algo corrió en dirección al palacio. Escucho que Sesshoumaru lo llamaba a gritos mientras él esquivaba con agilidad la flechas y usaba lo arboles para evitar que alguna lo tocara.

Sesshoumaru salió tras él teniendo que esquivar las flechas, Rasetsu no estaba solo y al parecer quien le disparaba a él era el mismo Rasetsu, no le disparaba a matar si no que evitaba que se acercara a Inu Yasha… de pronto grullas de fuego se lanzaron a él haciendo que saltara para atrás, era una trampa, pronto la imagen de Inu Yasha desapareció de su vista…

Saco su látigo y destrozo las grullas que venían a él, pero al segundo después tenía que esquivar las flechas que buscaban sus puntos ciegos. La molestia comenzó a subir, la imagen de alguien cubierto con ropajes sin que dejara ver su rostro apareció en medio de los ataques.

–te han abandonado –dijo una voz distorsionada.

–maldita bruja –dijo Sesshoumaru, aun si se cubría, aun si deformaba su voz él sabría quién era, pues era la única que le causaba tal repulsión. Pero eso no era suficiente prueba para pedir su condena.

–oh, pequeño –dijo con tono de burla –fuiste abandonado nuevamente… que mala suerte tienes con tus amantes.

Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes ante esas palabras, el rostro de Kagura vino a su mente, pero la imagen de Inu Yasha siendo besado por Kouga hirvió su sangre. Su látigo incesante rompía las grullas y esquivaba las flechas, pero su mente era bombardeada por las palabras de Kaguya.

–dime ¿Dónde crees que ha corrido ese chico? ¿crees que volverá? Estando en los brazos de quien él ama, ¿para qué venir por ti? Solo tiene que desearlo sin duda alguna y se irá de regreso a su mundo…

Con rabia ataco las grullas y las flechas descuidándose un poco al escuchar la última frase, una flecha lastimo su muñeca izquierda obligándolo a ir hacia atrás.

–pero no te preocupes no dejare que se vaya, su collar saldrá de su cuello bañado de su sangre…

El corazón de Sesshoumaru golpeo con fuerza doliéndole en cada latido por la idea de que esa mujer lo hiciera, su sed de sangre subió de súbito en un instante apareció ante la imagen de Kaguya y aun si estaba al tanto que solo era una ilusión sabía que al destruirla el dolor iría directo a quien estaba haciendo la proyección la que se formaría por un nucleó, perforo con su mano en el pecho de la imagen presionando donde debía estar el corazón, su mano se hizo un puño apretándolo hasta que sintió sus propias uñas profundizar en su palma. Pero para su mayor molestia escucho mientras desaparecía la risa de aquella mujer. La ira contenida hizo que a su alrededor el viento se pasara con violencia.

 _"yo decidiré cuando se ira de mi lado, nadie más que yo lo decidera"_

Con aquella sentencia el viento exploto deshaciendo las grullas que venían a atacarlo y las flechas fueron desviada, solo le basto mirar en la dirección de donde provenían las flechas para que Rasetsu temblara y no pudiera volver a lanzar una flecha otra vez. Sesshoumaru corrió por donde se había ido Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha corría esquivando las flechas llegando a un edificio que parecía abandonado, era pequeño como una caseta, las murallas no tenían pinturas ni adorno alguno, solo la naturaleza la había adornado con enredaderas y maleza. Su idea había sido que iría al palacio por ayuda y la espada de Sesshoumaru, pero de alguna manera al estar esquivando las flechas se perdió llegando a ese lugar, el atardecer había comenzado entro para resguardarse de las flechas y descansar su pierna, si quien lo estaba siguiendo entraba tenía la confianza de poder derrotarlo. Miro dentro con un poco de dificultad pues dentro estaba oscuro, no tenía ventanas y él había cerrado la puerta, las escasas siluetas que podía ver le daban a entender por dónde podía caminar, trato de encontrar algo que pudiera ocupar como un arma, pero sus dedos se detuvieron en la muralla de atrás, parecía estar tocando un relieve, lo comenzó a delinear con la mano, se sentían como si tuviera escamas de una parte salía una forma que al sentirla pensó en una mano con garras… subió encontrando lo que sería la cabeza, en su mente se dibujó la imagen de un dragón…

–¡¿Ugh?! –su rodilla y pecho dolieron apretando los diente trato de conllevarlo pero este se volvía peor…

Una luz flaqueo en sus ojos apretados, cálida, sentía que se iba a desvanecer… un resplandor dorado que parecía tener el brillo del agua al ser bañada con la luz del sol apareció frente a él, su consciencia desapareció al ver una silueta detrás de aquella esfera dorada, alzo la mano tratando de tocarlo… se sentía flotar y abrazo la esfera en su pecho cerrando los ojos estando envuelto por aquella luz y calidez.

Un dolor en su pecho hizo que Sesshoumaru se detuviera, la presión en su pecho era la misma que cuando Inu Yasha estaba en riesgo, pero por más que trataba no podía saber dónde estaba.

Kouga estaba arreglando su túnica y la espada en su cinto cuando de repente volteo hacia donde había una ventana, aun tenía los ojos cerrados, le dolían al haberlos tenido tanto abiertos… un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y la voz de Inu Yasha sintió que lo había llamado… acaso… ¿estaba en peligro? Camino hacia la puerta, pero era extraño… ¿hacia… dónde?

–¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto Miroku.

–algo le ocurrió a Inu Yasha, pero…

–ya te lo dije… no debes acercarte a ese niño… o Sesshoumaru…

–calla… esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, Inu Yasha está en peligro, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados y si es culpa de su amigo, príncipe aun si me cuesta la vida se lo haré pagar… –diciendo esto salió a paso rápido.

Miroku estaba sorprendido de las palabras, el tono y el enfado de Kouga, jamás le había hablado así y mucho menos callarlo. Su molestia por aquel chico crecía como los torrentes en las estaciones de agua, salió a seguirlo.

Kouga salió a los jardines viendo a Sesshoumaru venir solo y este parecía buscar a alguien… Takemaru venía con dos aves agarradas de las patas atravesadas por una flecha. El atardecer comenzaba a teñir el cielo. Kouga sentía las presencias que paso a paso se acercaban, la de Sesshoumaru era innegablemente fría y poderosa, pero sentía algo dentro de él estaba retenido, por más que sentía y lo veía más lo exasperaba, más lo odiaba, ese hombre que había tenido a Inu Yasha, ese hombre que usaba a su consejero como un amante y lo alejaba de él…

Su mente se nublo su cuerpo reacciono antes de que lo hiciera su pensamiento, ese hombre debía morir para liberar a Inu Yasha.

Banryu miraba a la orilla de la laguna una figura envuelta por una luz que distorsionaba un poco su figura acostada, curvada parecía sostener algo en su pecho que poco a poco se fue disipando comenzando a mostrar una forma más humanoide.

–…¿Inu…gami?… –murmuro perplejo alzándose un poco y tratandose de acercar maldiciendo las cadenas que lo ataban.

No obstante, al verlo por completo un golpe sintió en su pecho, el collar que tenía perlas negras comenzó una de sus facciones a volverse blancas. Ese collar que fue hecho por los Egit con la ayuda del espíritu de Hitit para suprimir a su propio espíritu, pero antes de que pudieran usarlo el espíritu fue traicionado y este destruyo la ciudad solo quedo la familia real que escapo convirtiéndose en nómadas ellos se habían llevado el collar…o eso se contaba… y ahora aquel que se usó para sellar al más fuerte de los espíritus estaba frente a él en el cuello de ese niño y estaba ahí para arrebatarle lo que atesoraba le dio antes de que aquella mujer lo engañara y el espíritu de los Hitit la hiciera desaparecer, no se lo daría jamás.

Alzo una de sus manos y del agua salió una porción convirtiéndose en una estaca la alzo apuntándole. El brillo del agua que se posaba en ese cuerpo hacía que pareciera un resplandecer sutilmente, el cabello plateado que reposaba suelto y desordenado a su alrededor ocultaba un poco su rostro, un viento lo meció débilmente, jugando con su brillo. Su mano tembló por un momento antes de apretarla con decisión para lanzar la estaca…

Miroku salía cuando vio que Kouga se abalanzo hacia Sesshoumaru corriendo a él y sintiendo el miedo crecía al ver los ojos de Sesshoumaru, no importaba cuanto lo conocía esa mirada solo significaba una cosa…

–¡Sesshoumaru! –lo llamo con todas sus fuerzas.

El látigo de Sesshoumaru golpeo el suelo a los pies de Kouga como advertencia parándolo, no lo retuvo por mucho. Miroku corría con todas sus fuerza, las miradas de los curiosos se acercaron, todos conocían a Sesshoumaru como el príncipe degradado y sabían hoy en día lo habían vuelto a dar el título, sin embargo las historias que se contaban de él solo eran que era un guerrero sin un ápice de compasión ni duda al momento de matar a un enemigo. Y aquel que corría a él todos sabían que este último tiempo seguía al príncipe heredero que corría a ellos.

–si tú no estás –el susurro salió de ambas bocas cuando estaba Kouga a un par de metros de Sesshoumaru.

La punta del látigo parecía era envuelta por el viento con un ligero movimiento hizo volar la punta en dirección al corazón de Kouga.

–¡Kouga detente! –grito Miroku –¡KOUGA!

El grito de Miroku paro a Kouga, pero el látigo se había detenido, Sesshoumaru corría a donde ellos, por un momento Kouga al ver la cara de Sesshoumaru no pudo moverse, sintiendo su sangre se congelaba cuando paso corriendo a su lado tomando las ropas de Miroku.

–¿Qué hiciste con Inu Yasha? –le reclamo furioso, la mano de Miroku toco la suya con calma…

Kouga al voltear y verle, sintió su pecho apretado, la sonrisa en la cara de Miroku lo molestaba.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunto tratando de estar lo más tranquilo que pudiera esbozando una sonrisa.

Takemaru que se había acercado paso por la gente que los veía algunos escandalizados de lo que estaba pasando, las especulaciones en los murmullos y preguntas de lo que pasaba eran lo que escuchaba al pasar y al ver que Sesshoumaru tenía a su príncipe tiro todo lo que traía y corrió a él, viendo por el rabillo del ojo un brillo proveniente del bosque.

–Príncipe Miroku…

Una flecha iba hacia ellos.

Desde el segundo piso de aquel palacio Setsuna miraba la escena, veía como Takemaru, su hermano menor corría a donde estaba su hijo siendo sostenido por el príncipe del país hermano.

–mi rey… –se escuchó desde las sombras una voz andrógina –¿debería intervenir?

–no hay necesidad… Takemaru cuida de mi hijo como si fuera suyo –dijo el monarca.

Takemaru era dos años menor que él, pero cada vez que estaban frente a frente era inevitable que lo confundieran con gemelos. El tono de sus ojos y las marcas en la mejilla derecha de Setsuna era las únicas diferencias que tenían.

–te voy a encargar algo… es momento en que las piezas comiencen a moverse… debes traer la joya del cuello del dragón a mí…

–bien… iré de inmediato, primor…

–tú… –antes de poderle reclamar este ya se había ido.

La estaca de Banryu fue lanzada pero antes de tocarlo siquiera se deshizo, frente a Inu Yasha estaba un niño con los brazos abiertos protegiéndolo. La cola del niño estaba entre sus patas y parecía temblar, aun así lo miraba fijamente.

–¿Por qué interfieres?

–este chico no puede morir aquí, es el hijo de mi ama… estoy seguro…

–¿tu ama?

–sí, busque y busque por todos lados la carta que ella me dejo hasta que la encontré… así que estoy segurísimo, este es hijo de la señora Izayoi…

–eso es imposible ella…

No lo podía creer era simplemente imposible, miro al chico tumbado.

–muéstrame su cara, zorro…

–mi nombre es Shippo, soy el Zorro protector de la sacerdotisa del viento…

–corta el rollo y has lo que digo mocoso –dijo molesto de tanto que hablaba.

El salto de Shippo fue evidente e hizo lo que le pidió, el rostro durmiente de una joven vino a su mente, eso quería decir que era hijo de quien traiciono a los espíritus. Estacas de agua flotaron a su alrededor… aun si él no se sentía traicionado si ese chico era hijo de ella significaba que el padre...

Shippo hizo frente a Inu Yasha una pequeña pared de fuego.

–no te dejare que lo lastimes… –dijo con miedo pero decidido a proteger a Inu Yasha.

–veamos cuanto resistes, si estas en esa forma es porque tu amo está débil o muerto y pretendes salvar a ese, no me hagas reír.

Inu Yasha escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba, al abrir los ojos una figura cubierta por una luz cegadora se encontraba frente a él y en sus manos sostenía dos objetos un manto y una especie de concha en forma de una flor, a sus pies una esfera y una copa, y en su cabeza una corona que parecía hecha de ramas y perlas… solo podía ver borrosamente los ojos dorados, pero lo sentía familiar. Aquel que siempre veía y hacia cambiar el color de las esferas de su collar ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era él?

–¿Quién eres? –escucho desde aquel frente a él.

–¿Quién eres? –escucho como eco.

Su rodilla dolía, su pecho ardía y en alguna parte de su mente una vocecita parecía susurrar algo inentendible para él. La esfera de la pierna derecha tenía un brillo dorado y un símbolo lo tenía escrito tenuemente en negro.

–… Dragón… –leyó y la esfera se triso.

–… Cala… –murmuro y la flor con un brillo desvanecente.

–… escudo… –miro la copa y esta parecía trisarse brotando de ella un líquido amoratado.

–… manto… –el manto rojo comenzó a quemarse sin arder realmente pero como si si de lágrimas se tratara caía gota a gota desapareciendo.

Flamas doradas salieron de la esfera rota haciendo que la figura fuese engullida por completo… la respiración de Inu Yasha fue atrapada, las llamas se enrollaron entre si formando una columna de llamas doradas frente a él, curvándose y serpenteando hacia el cielo inexistente lo que parecía un rugido crepitante, su pecho se estrechó al retumbar aquel rugido en su interior, tristeza y soledad se mezclaron, el deseo de desaparecer todo y uno mismo, su rodilla izquierda quemaba su pecho dolía sin poderlo evitar. ¿de dónde venían estos sentimientos? ¿eran de él o de lo que estaba frente a él?

Su garganta se apretó y sus ojos se inundaron el dolor era demasiado y lo sofocaba estando perdido, cadenas salieron del suelo y atravesaron sus brazos y piernas, su garganta no fue capaz de emitir el grito de dolor y su corazón sintió la resignación de estar perdido, pero no eran sus sentimientos…

–no puedo… –susurro con dificultad apretando los ojos.

"Hasta que sane la herida" escucho en su cabeza como llanto.

Cuando devolvió la mirada a la columna vio cómo se transformó en un dragón dorado que se dirigía con rapidez hacia él…

Sesshoumaru tiro a Miroku a donde estaba Takemaru y sujeto la flecha que fue lanzada, una pulsación dolorosa lo estremeció, su pierna izquierda se entumeció cayendo al piso, Kouga también se detuvo, la imagen de Inu Yasha…

–Inu Yasha –murmuro Sesshoumaru tratando de pararse, el dolor como si fuera envuelto en llamas…

Una figura llamo la atención de Sesshoumaru pasando a través de las personas, una calidez se puso en su pecho y se paró, el dolor se había ido…

Corrió por el palacio sin preocuparse de nada más que llegar a su caballo, no vio que paso por el lado del rey o que por poco boto a dos damas nobles que saltaron a un lado. Al llegar a la puerta resoplo estrechamente dejando salir un pequeño sonido de viento.

El caballo del establo alzo las orejas como escuchando, de un salto salió del cubículo donde lo habían puesto al lado de otros caballos y corrió. Más a delante estaba su dueño corriendo, sin detenerse lo alcanzo y Sesshoumaru sujeto el crin y salto a su espalda para montarlo dirigiendo su carrera… aun si no sabía a donde específicamente iba, su pecho parecía conocer donde estaba Inu Yasha, forzó al caballo todo lo que podía…

Miro a Sesshoumaru correr y como la gente se alejaba dándole el paso, iba a correr tras él, pero al ver a Miroku se detuvo, miro la flecha que Sesshoumaru había soltado.

–es de Minni –dijo mostrándoselo a Takemaru –padre no puede saberlo…

Takemaru tomo la flecha, la rompió y escondió las partes entre sus flechas, con un movimiento de cabeza de Miroku entendió lo que le quería decir, asintió pasándolo miro a Kouga que parecía pegado en el lugar.

–Kouga…

La voz de Takemaru hizo que Miroku lo viera. Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron, lagrimas caían de los ojos de Kouga viendo donde estaba él, pero sus ojos no lo miraban a él. Miroku se comenzó a acercar, un sentimiento extraño pululaba en el aire.

Kouga de repente había visto a Inu Yasha en su mente en aquel recuerdo de cuando su madre había muerto, sin dinero suficiente solo pudieron quemar el cuerpo sin poder reclamar sus cenizas y ahora ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de estarlo perdiendo? No quería… siempre habían estado juntos, Inu Yasha siempre estaba con él y él no lo dejaría… su sonrisa, quería cuidarlo, quería verle feliz, hacerlo feliz… ¿Por qué tuvieron que llegar a ese lugar? ¿Por qué lo alejaban de él? ¿Qué podía hacer para tenerlo con él?

Un fuerte dolor perforo su brazo izquierdo como si sus huesos comenzaran a triturándose junto con el dolor opresivo en su pecho, con su otra mano apretó su brazo, líneas negras parecían dibujar un símbolo y endureciendo el dolor que atrapo su respiración dejado solo que saliera un carraspeo entre los jadeos… la tierra a sus pies parecía comenzar a agrietarse.

–Kouga –Miroku sostuvo los hombros de Kouga –¿Qué ocurre?

No tuvo respuesta, no podía hacer nada solo sostenerlo y hablarle mientras escuchaba el doloroso respirar.

El atardecer pintaba todo de en un ligero rojo tiñéndose con el color de la luna azul, una procesión en donde el rey de Minni, detuvo su caballo mirando la caída del sol, una de sus piernas y espalda dolieron tensándolo, algo dentro de él se retorcía y gritaba… retorció las riendas del caballo haciendo corcovear al caballo provocando que lo tirara, cayendo como pudo sostuvo su pecho y enterró sus dedos en la tierra. Líneas negras, su pierna derecha dolía como si fuera a destrozarse, el ardor como estando en brazas ardiendo no le permitió levantarse uno de sus hombres se acercó, sin embargo solo a unos dos metros de él, pues parecía el aire de su alrededor estaba erosionando el suelo como si el viento a su alrededor fuese fuego.

Sesshoumaru sentía que el dolor de su rodilla se multiplicaba a ambas manos y su otra pierna, el dolor lo hacía gruñir apretando los dientes, pero continúo sin detenerse. La luna azul ya hacia su camino al cielo y el viento se sentía frío. Pero la resonancia de que Inu Yasha estaba en peligro tensaba su cuerpo y mantenía su mente centrado en ir a salvarlo. Su caballo asustado lo tiro y corrió alejándose, Sesshoumaru endureció el dolor y corrió siguiendo su instinto.

Las estacas de agua de Banryu se deshicieron su pecho dolía como si fuera a ser arrancado, agachándose sintió su pierna ardía, las aguas se alteraron a su alrededor. Sintiendo su pierna doler la descubrió viendo con horror la marca que decía "Dragón" que cual serpiente envolvía su pierna, sintiendo cada fibra de su pierna era retorcida. No podía evitar que salieran los gruñidos de su garganta, miro entonces a quien parecía levantarse poco a poco… sus piernas, sus brazos y en su frente parecía irradiar una luz pero gotas se desprendían… se deslizaban desde su frente pareciendo llorara, sus hombros y muslos, parecía salir desde las marcas y recorrer su camino hacía el suelo, pero en su rostro aun si se expresaba el dolor no parecía que fuera físico. La respiración de Banryu se congelo y por un momento hasta olvido su dolor al verlo.

Inu Yasha de un solo salto llego donde estaba Banryu. El cálido poder que desprendía Inu Yasha envolvió al espíritu…

–… hasta que sane la herida… –murmuro Inu Yasha y Banryu sintió un golpe en su pecho al ver los ojos dorados de Inu Yasha –tus cadenas no se irán hasta que sanes –la mano de Inu Yasha se posó en el pecho de Banryu –tú sabes la verdad de ti… está bien sufrir porque estas vivo… pero debes aprender lo que es la verdadera felicidad…

–¿Quién te…? –lo iba a golpear cuando Inu Yasha se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

–lo sé… Bankotsu… no dejare que vuelvas a esa soledad, no otra vez…

Los ojos de Banryu se abrieron de golpe, hacia demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre de los labios de alguien y solo cuatro sabían ese nombre… los tres espíritus y… tomo los hombros de Inu Yasha y lo miro aturdido, la calidez de aquella mirada, la sinceridad de aquella sonrisa ¿Quién eres? Quería preguntar pero no fue capaz. Inu Yasha alzo la mano y toco la mejilla del espíritu.

–he vuelto.

Banryu sintió su corazón detenerse antes de golpear con fuerza. Sus manos trataron de alcanzar el rostro de Inu Yasha, pero las cadenas lo detuvieron…

–¿realmente…?

–aun no puedo despertar por completo… aun debo seguir así… hasta que él sea liberado…

–llévatela… pero vuelve a mí y te protegeré de todo…

–Bankotsu… yo…

Un viento vino de golpe frenando a Inu Yasha, el collar en su cuello hizo que desde las perlas negras hilos negros perforaran su garganta… frente a Banryu, los ojos de Inu Yasha se volvieron Rojos y sus pupilas azules marcas aparecieron en sus mejillas y de su garganta un profundo gruñido se escuchó…

–… ¿inu…gami? –susurro como si las palabras quemaran su garganta.

Como si hubieran roto un muro de cristal por un momento Inu Yasha pareció temblar…

–¡Inu Yasha! –la voz de Sesshoumaru se escuchó como un eco en la cueva. Inu Yasha volteo mostrando las garras a Sesshoumaru y corrió a atacarlo sin dudarlo.

Sesshoumaru salto para atrás esquivando el repentino ataque, al ver el estado de Inu Yasha solo pudo pensar que lo habían herido al grado de que se transformara, miro con odio a donde estaba el espíritu y aquel niño zorro, pero los ataques de Inu Yasha no se detenían obligándolo a bloquear sus ataques. Salir era riesgoso sin haber encontrado a Rasetsu y aquí frente de aquellos espíritus.

–tan problemático –dijo sujetando la mano con garras que fue dirigida a su garganta…

Una lanza lo hiso soltarlo. Banryu tenía por sobre su cabeza una infinidad de lanzas de agua y apuntaban a su dirección.

–¡no lo toques! –le ordeno Banryu agitado por sus pensamientos, aun estaba confundido, pero no podía evitar el deseo de salvarlo.

Sesshoumaru solo frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo, los gruñidos de Inu Yasha se volvieron más fuertes. Debía hacer algo… corrió alejándose de la cueva rogando Inu Yasha lo siguiera… no podía desafiar al espíritu de la tierra hermana de su país, pero si seguía ahí lo haría ¿Por qué había dicho que no tocara a Inu Yasha?… ¿Qué había ocurrido? cuanto más lo pensaba el enfado crecía. Los gruñidos cada vez más fuertes de Inu Yasha le decían que se acercaba. La salida estaba cerca al lado de los sitios de los espíritus debía haber un altar y un lugar para el oráculo si podía encerrarlo reduciría el espacio donde se puede mover, algo que podía jugarle en contra, pero…. Tomo su látigo… la torre estaba a unos 200 metros. Sesshoumaru se detuvo un momento el dragón tallado en la madera de garras afiladas tenia y en su cuello el cello donde decía Dragón… un gruñido lo hizo reaccionar, abrió la puerta y entro manteniendo las puertas abiertas.

Inu Yasha entro quedando en la oscuridad al ser cerrada la entrada detrás de él… el látigo golpeo en diferentes partes de Inu Yasha sin dejarle saber dónde estaba, cuando Inu Yasha tomo el látigo y tiro de él solo al látigo fue jalado a él, un gruñido de enfado se escuchó desde su garganta, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y las desvanecientes siluetas ya tenían más formas. Y la silueta del príncipe vino corriendo a él…

Banryu miraba el lugar por donde se habían ido su pecho aun no se calmaba, ese niño… ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿realmente había vuelto? Su pecho dolió agitado, el zorro se había ido en algún momento sin que él se percatara…

–oh… vaya, vaya… pareces estar adolorido, señor espíritu del agua…

–¿Quién eres?

Pregunto a quién caminaba a él… de apariencia joven y túnica larga adornado con una toga hecha de seda, era difícil saber si era hombre o mujer, Banryu alzo unas lanzas de agua tratando de no mostrar el dolor que sentía pero una estela blanca acompañada de un siseo corto las lanzas.

–no lo necesita, no vengo a pelear contigo, señor espíritu del agua… quiero pedirte algo… ¿me darías la joya…? ¿he? No veo ninguna joya en tu cuello… ¿no eres tú el dragón?

Sorprendido tanto de que haya podido romper tan fácilmente las lanzas de agua aun estando a esa distancia con aquella espada… y su forma de hablar y actuar…

–…¿Quién eres?

–ah… perdón, perdón –dijo riéndose –soy Jakotsu, pero me puedes decir "amor" –le guiño un ojos provocándole escalofríos.

–¿Jakotsu? –dijo en pregunta –jamás he escuchado de ti… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

–por la joya en tu cuello, pero no la tienes… –dijo como si nada.

–tú ¿para qué lo quieres?

–mi rey lo quiere… porque un hombre le dijo que así te podría controlar…

–tu honestidad es demasiada, o eres idiota o planeas algo ¿Por qué me dices lo que quiere hacer tu señor?

–porque preguntaste y él jamás dijo que era un secreto –alzo los hombros –a mí me da igual… trabajo para él solo porque es divertido, no me interesa nada más que divertirme…

–¿y si digo que no te la daré?

–… emmm… no lo había pensado… –cruzo los brazos.

–realmente… ugh! –un dolor perforo su pecho haciendo que votara sangre por la boca.

–¡oye! –dijo corriendo y de un salto llego donde él –¿estás bien?

–…tú… coj… –su garganta se apretó.

–oye, Ban no me digas que estas enfermo… –dijo sobando su espalda.

Banryu lo miro molesto pero el rostro de ese chico parecía preocupado. Aun cuando quería alejarlo su cuerpo no respondía y sin que él lo deseara su conciencia se perdió.

–ehy… ¡oye!… Ban…

–Ban… Banryu… Banryu…

 _"¿Quién me llama?"_ se preguntó sintiendo una leve caricia… cuando abrió los ojos una larga cabellera negra fue lo que vio, una persona joven le daba la espalda, pero volteo dejándole ver una sonrisa tras un semi traslucido velo.

–has despertado –dijo en un susurro –de verdad estas agotado… aun no sabes cómo volverte a una forma humana, pero sigues usando tu poder para ayudar a los otros países con el agua y entrenas y me das de tu energía… deberías pedirle ayuda…

–ni lo digas… tú también me das de tu energía para poder dormir… no le pediré ayuda a un arrogante de…

–Banryu… solo no sabe hablar con suavidad es como Onigumo…

–a ese lo soporto menos…

–ninguno de ustedes habla con suavidad por eso siempre discuten…

El dragón se volteó para no verle, pero escucho una risita…

Siempre con tanto ánimo y contándole acertijos e historias que escuchaba, iba y se quedaba con él cuando desde los cielos caía agua y le ayudaba con hechizos para que no se agotara tanto… aun así cuando se iba terminaba durmiendo por días siendo cuidado por un hechizo de aquella persona… el tiempo pasaba y le veía volver…

Un día llego corriendo… con una esfera en sus manos, parecía no haber dormido mucho ni comido, pero venia gritando y sonriendo con emoción.

–lo logre… lo logre… –dijo llegando hasta él –mira podrás convertirte en humano, pero… –casco su cabeza –una vez lo hagas no volverás a ser Dragón a menos que encuentre a una persona que descifre el incógnita de tu corazón…

–¿de qué hablas?

–todo corazón tiene una incógnita… tú también lo tienes…

–¿y tú?

–claro… ¿Qué es lo que mueve mi alma y susurra mi aliento?

–… ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –termino por decir.

–vez no todos sabrán responder o lo harán pero a su respuesta algo le faltara para ti…

–¿Qué es más importante la razón o el sentimiento? ¿y por qué?

–oh… esa es una pregunta difícil… porque ambas te mantienen con vida, pero el sentimiento nubla la razón y la razón puede cegar los sentimientos… pero que es vivir sin sentimientos o perder la razón… y aun así, tienes que sentir para darle juicio a la razón…

–piensas como yo, pero no tienes la respuesta, tal como yo aun no la sé…

–quien la descubra podrá liberar tu forma y ligaras tu alma a aquella persona, si tienes forma humana podrás salir de vez en cuando y beberemos con los demás… –la emoción en su voz no hacía más que hacerle suspirar… pero entendía lo que decía, los otros espíritus venían a su hogar, pero él no podía salir de sus tierras sin que le rogaran su presencia.

–está bien… lo haré –la sonrisa amplia de esa persona le bastó para no preguntar o pensar en nada y comenzó a escuchar.

 _"la joya atada al alma, aun si solo es una piedra pulida por el río, tomara el brillo de mi deseo y aclamare la belleza del conocimiento…"_

Poco a poco una luz emano de la esfera y el comenzó a sentir una calidez dentro de él.

 _"rezare por la bendición otorgada y el resplandor de aquella piedra será mi guía y no dejare a nadie apagar la llama de mi decisión ni arrebatar el brillo de la joya que guardara la pregunta de mi alma"_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su reflejo le mostro su apariencia de humano.

–desde hoy te llamare Bankotsu –sonrió extendiendo la espera frente a él.

Sesshoumaru derribo a Inu Yasha y sujeto con rapidez y gran esfuerzo las manos que intentaron herirlo sujetando con sus piernas las del caído, pero este se retorcía intentando escapar, las fuerzas de Inu Yasha parecían haber aumentado costándole mantenerlo.

 _–con mi alma hago las ataduras que restrinjan… ugh –_ aun si lo intentaba Inu Yasha no dejaba de luchar, soltándose una de las garras de Inu Yasha corto las ropas y su pecho – _el poder que desborda tu… inconsciente… y seré la cadena que te restrinja…_

Como rayos se formaron brazaletes en las muñecas y tobillos de Inu Yasha… gruñidos salían de sus labios. El dolor físico y espiritual que sentía Sesshoumaru, lo hizo jadear por aire, miro a Inu Yasha, la imagen de ese moreno besándolo vino a él molestándolo, las palabras de ese espíritu y la mirada de su sirviente…

–¿Por qué todos…? –los ojos de Sesshoumaru se quedaron en los labios de Inu Yasha, la túnica desarreglada dejaba ver su pecho…

Aun atado se retorcía bajo él provocándole que tragar saliva…

–no entienden… que soy el único que te puede tocar… que –acerco su rostro a él dejando salir un suspiro al rozar sus labios –eres mío Inu Yasha. 

Tenía que hacer lo que ya había hecho para calmar esta transformación, tenía que recitar el hechizo para absorber la desbordante energía, tenía que mantener la cabeza lo más serena que pudiese, sus labios devoraban los de Inu Yasha sin recitar ningún hechizo y su mente ya estaba completamente perdida en el deseo. Los colmillos de Inu Yasha cortaron los labios de Sesshoumaru haciendo se alejara un poco estando agitado, la sangre de su labio bajo hasta los de Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha lamio la sangre que cayó en su labio y como si fuera un delicioso néctar lamio los labios de Sesshoumaru saboreando su sangre.

La sanidad de los ojos de Inu Yasha se había perdido aun cuando todavía podía ver un brillo en ellos, por algún motivo la idea de que Inu Yasha perdiera por completo su sanidad lo atormento trato de alejarse y pensar en alguna forma de traerlo de vuelta. El cuerpo de Inu Yasha no le daba descanso probando el aguante de su cordura ¡y por los dioses que se estaba forzando para no tomarlo! jamás haría algo tan bajo como aprovecharse, pero Inu Yasha no le ayudaba en nada. El miembro duro de Inu Yasha se rozaba en su intimidad y esa lengua traviesa lamia sus labios, delineaba su mandíbula y cuello al él tratar de alejarse mientras trataba de pensar en alguna manera de traer la conciencia de Inu Yasha. Con una de sus manos sostuvo por sobre la cabeza de Inu Yasha las manos cautivas por su hechizo, la otra mano la puso en el pecho, el latido acelerado golpeaba la mano de Sesshoumaru, la piel febril… aquella energía era poderosa más de lo que ese chico podía soportar; más allá de lo que fuese ese chico, el poseer semejante poder en su interior. De pronto Inu Yasha se quedó quieto, sus ojos se abrieron por completo…

–…¿Inu…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar fue expulsado golpeando algunas cosas a su paso hasta detenerse en la muralla. Al ver a Inu Yasha este estaba hincado sosteniendo sus brazos un gruñido se transformó en grito de dolor… el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru que había sosegado el dolor volvió a sentirlo, sus extremidades quemaban y parecía que sus músculos serian desgarrados, trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas parecían ser atravesadas. Sin embargo a los pies de Inu Yasha un charco de sangre se comenzó a formar.

–Inu… –su susurro fue tragado por su dolor.

Si él sentía ese dolor ¿Cuánto sentía Inu Yasha?… se levantó y aun con dolor hizo a sus piernas avanzar…

Inu Yasha se sentía sumergido en el agua, no podía respirar, lanzas atravesaban su cuerpo una tras otra mientras sentía por dentro algo luchaba por salir destrozándolo desde adentro, por más que quería o lo intentara su voz no salía. Trato de llamar a Kouga e incluso a su madre, pero cuando el dolor ya no lo pudo soportar solo un nombre apareció, alguien que lo podría proteger, alguien más fuerte que cualquiera que haya conocido, que tenía el poder para aliviar su dolor ¿Dónde estaba? Si le había prometido protegerlo ¿Por qué no lo ayudaba?

Una voz ahogada lo llamaba y una oración comenzó a ser recitada…

 _"jamás creí que unas palabras calmaran mi alma y me llenaran del calor de la vida…_

 _Que el silencio y solo una sonrisa bastaran para quitar un poco de mi soledad_

 _Y todo aquello solo por ti, mi querida danza a los dioses…_

 _Aun si no puedo hacer tu deseo realidad jurare a ti que_

 _aun si mi corazón es atravesado, y el calor de mi corazón arrancado dejare que el camino te guie a mí…_

 _Aun en el camino de dolor y tormento haré tu dolor sucumbir_

 _Hasta que tu deseo sea cumplido y puedas danzar libremente en el viento"_

Era una suave y cálida voz que lo calmaba, sentía la calidez lo comenzaba a envolver poco a poco sosegando su dolor…

Sesshoumaru había logrado llegar a él y lo abrazo, aun cuando tuvo la resistencia de Inu Yasha y fue herido por sus garras se concentró y recito el conjuro que le había hecho para Kagura, para calmar las pesadillas de la sacerdotisa de aquel espíritu que había sido sellado… jamás creyó que lo recitaría… pero en su interior escuchaba la voz de Inu Yasha llamarlo y ante la desesperación solo recurrió a ella como la otra ocasión, calmando extrañamente su propio dolor. Era tan extraño como si ambos estuvieran conectados…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos sintiéndose agotado, Inu Yasha había dejado de pelear y parecía calmado, el fuerte abrazo para controlarlo se convirtió en uno que lo sostenía estrechándolo a él…

–… Inu Yasha… –susurro en un suspiro agotado.

No tenía respuesta más que un suspiro provocando en él uno…

No supo cuánto estuvo así, pero poco le importaba, su pecho latía con calma y sentía el de Inu Yasha de la misma manera, el sueño extrañamente comenzó a vencer…

–…Ses… shou… maru… –el susurro entre cortado de los labios de Inu Yasha resonó en su oído y le provoco una sutil sonrisa.


	9. 9

9

La noche había pasado y Taisho miraba un baúl que tenía en su alcoba. Era como todos de un hermoso decorado y con piedras engarzadas, no llamaba la atención entre tantas cosas lujosas que poseía el monarca, nada distintivo que pudiera dar algún indicio de que fuera más importante que otro que tenía en su aposento. Sentado en la amplia cama había recibido el día mirando aquel baúl mientras bebía unas copas de vino. No atendió al llamado de su reina aquella noche, ni fue a cenar con su nieta. Desde que Inu Yasha se posó frente a él el recuerdo de aquella mujer venía a torturarlo, aquel recuerdo que antes lucho tanto tiempo por encerrar en lo más profundo de su alma.

 _"_ _¿de qué le sirve el odio? ¿No es solo para lastimarse más a usted mismo? esa persona ya no está ¿verdad?" "sino ha podido olvidar a esa persona, tal vez es porque no le odia" "tal vez solo está molesto, con deseos de saber ¿Por qué?" "Uno jamás termina de conocer a la gente, pero al mismo tiempo uno puede saber que es capaz de hacer"._

Aquellas palabras de Inu Yasha calaban en su cabeza día y noche… por muchos años se preguntó por qué sin tener respuesta y solo provocando que su odio creciera y sin embargo, jamás pudo deshacerse de lo que tenía en ese baúl, ni permitió a otra mujer dormir en su cama. Cerró los ojos siendo capaz de escuchar unas cuerdas tocar una melodía mientras una dulce voz de mujer cantaba a un sueño de amor.

Unos golpes a la puerta lo trajeron a la realidad.

–su majestad –escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz conocida de Byakuya.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–la princesa Rin ha venido… y pregunta por usted…

–si es así iré donde ella ¿Dónde está?

–en los jardines, la acompaña un mozo.

–diles a los sirvientes que comeré en el jardín.

–sí majestad.

Rin miraba las flores que de a poco morían cada vez que su padre se iba parecía como si su mundo muriera más rápido, tal vez solo era su imaginación al extrañar a su padre, pero era como lo sentía. Kohaku estaba a su lado y como de costumbre parecía pensar en algo muy lejos de ella, la escoltaba a donde fuera y aun así hacía su trabajo con diligencia y soportaba a Hakudoshi quien lo andaba persiguiendo, a veces más que ayudarlo parecía molestarlo, Hakudoshi era tosco, sin embargo se preocupaba por ella y por Kohaku… para ella era como un hermano mayor. Desde que vio a su padre con Inu Yasha y ahora ve a Kohaku y Hakudoshi no deja de pensar que algo hay en la mirada de Hakudoshi que se parece a la de su padre cuando mira a Inu Yasha y si era lo que pensaba, el rey tenía que hacer algo pues si su padre se convertía en el heredero al trono no podría estar con Inu Yasha.

–tu eres Rin ¿no es así?

Cuando Rin volteo vio a un joven exactamente igual a Hakudoshi con la excepción de que llevaba el cabello más corto y de la actitud, Kohaku abrió los ojos sorprendido bajando la cabeza en reverencia, él solo había visto a Akago una vez hacía mucho tiempo, aquel día que lo confundió y trato de llevarlo frente al príncipe, fue ese día en que Hakudoshi cuando Kohaku fue golpeado por Akago al verse jalado por un sirviente.

El turbante de Hakudoshi había caído por correr donde ellos y derribar a Akago, ninguna palabra fue dicha. Hakudoshi solo tomo el brazo de Kohaku y se lo llevo. No le dijo nada hasta llegar donde Sesshoumaru y le comunico "golpee a Akago" Sesshoumaru lo mando a la caballeriza y a Kohaku mostrarle el camino, cuando llegaron donde Akago, este le lanzo una piedra a Sesshoumaru exigiendo una explicación por lo que había pasado, de más está decir que la piedra fue detenida, aunque no fue por Sesshoumaru sino por Kohaku. Tras Sesshoumaru explicarle lo que ocurría y negarse a que Akago se lo llevara, y ordenarle que no hablara de eso con nadie Akago declaro que ese sirviente nada era de él y nada de él le importaba, pero la mirada de odio que le brindaba a Kohaku en este instante provoco un sutil miedo en él.

–arrodíllate ante un príncipe –le ordeno con enfado.

–Kohaku… –Rin no alcanzo a reclamarle a Akago cuando Kohaku se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza un poco –Kohaku levántate.

–los sirvientes deben estar en el suelo.

–los príncipes no deberían menospreciar a los sirvientes si los tratas de esa manera jamás te respetaran –dijo Rin al escuchar a Akago que la abofeteo diciéndole.

–no eres más que la hija de esa mujer, eres tan vulgar como ella…

–Akago –la voz del rey lo hizo voltear.

Taisho se puso al lado de Rin pasando por el lado de su hijo, esas palabras jamás las había escuchado de su nieta, la idea de que fueran de ese sujeto que estaba al lado de Sesshoumaru de alguna manera lo molesto. Kohaku apretó los puños con deseos de golpear a Akago, no obstante si lo hacía solo pondría en un problema a Rin. Akago bajo la mirada sin ser capaz de subirla, hablar de aquella mujer era casi como hablar de la mujer que lo traiciono… Akago volteo…

–Akago –la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

–padre, debo marcharme –dijo haciendo una reverencia e intentando irse.

–Akago –por tercera vez su padre lo volvió a llamar frenando su intento de irse –no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

–si padre, lo siento…

–retírate –le dijo el rey viendo la reverencia de su hijo y volteando para irse.

Rin solo suspiro sabía que su madre era tratada como una traidora o una desvergonzada, pero Sesshoumaru siempre le dijo que su madre era una buena mujer. Cuando él estaba siempre cerraría la boca de cualquiera que hablara mal de ella, nada podía decir enfrente de su padre el rey. Rin lo entendía; sin embargo, no quitaba que le doliera… aun si no podía demostrarlo.

–ven vamos a comer Rin –hablo el monarca viendo a su nieta estar viendo por donde se había ido Akago, la sonrisa de la niña fue casi de inmediata siguiéndolo animada.

Una vez estuvieron en el lugar preparado para ellos. El rey se sentó en una especie de diván mientras Rin en unos cojines. Los sirvientes vertían el vino para el rey y Rin… los platos con diversos alimentos estaban frente a ellos.

–Rin –comenzó a hablar el rey –¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Akago?

–Inu Yasha le dijo a padre que no golpeara a Jaken cuando Jaken hizo que lo golpearan a él y trato de intervenir cuando padre castigo a Kagome… por eso, creo que Inu Yasha le quiso decir a padre que debía respetar a sus sirvientes…

–ese tipo de cosas… –comenzó a decir molesto, pero al ver la cara de la niña prefirió omitir el comentario y decirle –he estado ocupado con unos asuntos, espero entiendas…

–lo hago, solo vine porque hay algo que no deja mi cabeza y a quien le pregunte solo obtengo la misma respuesta, quien si no es usted, rey abuelo el que puede hablar de su hijo sin temer represalia…

–habla entonces –dijo en una sonrisa.

–¿Qué es lo que mi padre oculta? ¿Por qué están diferente a…?

–Rin –la interrumpió el rey –¿Qué te hace pensar que tu padre oculta algo?

–… escuche a Jaken decir que ahora padre podrá encontrar los cinco objetos y liberarse… que solo padre podría dominar al espíritu, pero… que jamás se había comportado como lo ha hecho con Inu Yasha… para mí él se ve más… humano gracias a Inu Yasha… por eso… no le pida a padre que sea su heredero… así no tendrá que preocuparse de un heredero y podrá estar con Inu Yasha… –las últimas palabras de la niña fueron poco a poco apagándose.

–ambos son hombres, Sesshoumaru…

–sé que estoy siendo insolente… pero jamás había visto a padre reír como lo ha hecho por Inu Yasha, si se convierte en rey al menos dele la venia para que pueda hacer a Inu Yasha una de sus esposas.

El rey no sabía que responderle ante las palabras de la pequeña, no podía decirle las cosas que pasaban o explicarle muchas cosas, pero como rey solo veía una solución y era que Sesshoumaru tomara el trono aun si eso significaba que él mismo tendría que deshacerse de Inu Yasha, el riesgo que Sesshoumaru estaba tomando era grande y si aun insistía en despertar al espíritu, él tendría que detenerlo porque no habría quien calmara la ira de aquel espíritu y solo significaría muchas muertes. Era algo más allá de dejarlo estar o no con ese sujeto que le recordaba a quien lo traiciono, pero frente a él tenía a una niña que solo veía que con ese sujeto su querido padre estaba feliz sin ser capaz de ver más allá. El rey suspiro…

–Rin… Sesshoumaru tiene sangre diferente a la de la gente del pueblo, nosotros también…

–pero todos le temen o… –no fue capaz de decirlo…

–lo quieren muerto –dijo el monarca –lo sé, pero cuando se es poderoso es algo que no puedes evitar… por otro lado no debes estar preocupada por estas cosas y…

–su majestad –la voz de Kaguya lo interrumpió que venía con sus damas de compañía e hizo una reverencia.

–Kaguya…

–Rin saluda a su majestad la reina –dijo la niña levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

Aun si la odiaba sabía que no podía dejar mal a su padre.

–encantadora como siempre pequeña Rin.

–¿a que vienes? Kaguya –pregunto el monarca señalándole a Rin que podía sentarse.

–mi rey, como usted sabe soy sacerdotisa y los dioses me han mostrado que el príncipe Sesshoumaru ha sido atacado en Babil…

–¡¿Qué has dicho?! –se levantó exaltado de lo que escuchaba, Rin palideció al escucharlo.

–ha sido atacado y herido por quien lo acompaña.

Rin bajo la mirada en claro miedo. La imagen de Inu Yasha vino a la memoria de Taisho despertando su furia.

–debí haberlo matado cuando lo tuve enfrente –sentencio regresando al palacio.

Tenia que confirmar lo que Kaguya había dicho, sin embargo era una buena excusa para deshacerse de ese chico.

Rin había palidecido con lo que había escuchado, Kohaku se acercó a su princesa preocupado dejo salir una de sus abejas y esta voló a lo alto de su cabeza, extendió su mano frente a su cara para que se levantara, la mano de Rin acepto la ayuda. Kohaku apunto a la abeja que parecía buscar algo en el cielo y ella sonrió.

–gracias…

Rin se excusó con la reina y pidió le dijese al rey que la disculpara. Kaguya la miro retirarse.

–Byakuya, ve y habla con Kagome… –le susurro a quien desde las sombras escuchaba para luego irse.

La sonrisa de la reina no fue vista por nadie, solo se lo permitió por un momento pues sabía bien los riesgos que podía tener si llegaba a cometer algún error, el rey mataría a ese niño y ella tenía que encargarse de acabar la descendencia de Sesshoumaru… si de paso lo mataba se ahorraría un trabajo; deseaba que la muerte de Sesshoumaru no fuera en su antigua tierra o la guerra contra los que fueran su antigua familia no podría ser evitada y aun si ella dijera que está del lado de su rey Inu no Taisho sería tratada como una prisionera por lo que debía ser lo más cuidadosa que pudiera. Al comenzar su retorno a dentro del palacio para luego ir al templo la figura de un adolecente la detuvo.

–Akago, no asustes a tu madre de esa manera… –el joven estaba a la distancia casi oculto por un pilar –¿Por qué no le hablas a tu madre?

–madre –una voz que vino desde su espalda la sobresalto –¿con quién hablas?

Cuando volteo vio a su hijo justo detrás de ella, devolvió la mirada donde lo había visto pero nadie estaba ahí… el llanto de los niños que nacieron vinieron a su cabeza, apretó los ojos respirando profundamente.

–¿Qué te ocurre madre?

–nada –dijo volviendo a su hijo con una mirada cálida pero lejana –solo estoy cansada he estado en el templo todos estos días…

Akago siempre había visto esa mirada en el rostro de su madre, solo cuando era la "reina" la mirada de su madre era más severa.

–debes descansar…

–soy la sacerdotisa y oráculo de tu padre, no puedo descansar; no hasta que cumpla con lo que debo hacer…

–tu salud es primero y padre…

–no le digas nada, él está ocupado –le acaricio la mejilla –debo volver al templo y tú debes acudir a tu entrenamiento –le dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse.

Akago miro a la dirección donde su madre antes había visto, camino al lugar esperando ver a alguien escondido, pero no vio a nadie… quizás su madre si estaba cansada después de todo, fue a dar la vuelta, sin embargo en el jardín se encontraba un joven con ropajes claros, ocultaba su cabello y las ropas aunque eran de noble le quedaban algo grandes.

–tú… –logro articular.

–solo vine por mi princesa…

–ella ya se fue –dijo Akago caminado hacia él con la mirada molesta.

–príncipe Akago tenga cuidado con esa mujer –dijo volteando.

–espera –corrió –esa mujer es…

–yo soy un sirviente y no deseo ser nada más… –dijo mientras seguía corriendo hasta los almacenes, esquivando con gran maestría los lugares donde habían guardias y criados siendo seguido por Akago.

Akago lo seguía en silencio si gritaba y llamaba la atención y ese chico era atrapado una cadena de desastres ocurrirían y afectarían a su padre y más aun a su querida madre… lo vio entrar en los almacenes y el entro con él pero cuando estuvo dentro no lo vio ¿se estaba volviendo loco? Ese almacén solo tenía jarros de cebada, ninguna ventana y…. La puerta se cerró dejándolo a dentro y teniendo enfrente a aquel joven.

–¿Qué es…? –no logro terminar de preguntar cuando una bofetada lo callo, devolvió la mirada a quien estaba frente a él e iba a reclamar.

–no la vuelvas a tocar u olvidare que alguna vez… –no termino su palabra y volteo para irse.

–me salvaste dos veces… y cuidaste de mí, si hubiese sabido quien eras… yo no habría…

–te confundiste solo, jamás hice nada para llamar así tu atención… yo ya sabía quién eras Sesshoumaru jamás me oculto la verdad… –empujo la puerta –por eso ocultaba mi rostro, pero para mí solo eres el hermano de Sesshoumaru y si te conviertes en su enemigo serás el mío también…

Salió dejando a Akago dentro del almacén, con agilidad subió a la muralla y se fue llamando a su caballo con un silbido.

Akago apretaba sus dientes y puños, cuan estúpido se había sentido, cuanto el odioso de Sesshoumaru se debe de haber reído de él cuando él le hablaba de aquel muchacho que lo había salvado y que lo cuidaba, aquel que era un sirviente un poco mal hablado, pero siempre se ocupaba de Akago, un poco más alto que él un poco más fornido que él, sin darse cuenta se había comenzado a sentir atraído por él y muchas veces se lo dijo a Sesshoumaru y este solo le decía que solo estaba confundido, que era algo pasajero, que no le tomara importancia, si le hubiese dicho la verdad él jamás, jamás habría tenido esos sentimientos por su hermano… y ahora nada podía hacer para borrarlos.

–maldición… maldito Sesshoumaru…

Sango estaba recibiendo una carta traída por una paloma mensajera desde el palacio del príncipe Sesshoumaru, le había mandado a Kana su inquietudes en una carta y de paso decirles que Kagome estaba con ella.

La carta traía para su pesar las malas noticias de lo que había visto Kana en su sueño, quien estaba con el príncipe Sesshoumaru traería un baño de sangre y en sus manos estaría el poder que podría eliminar el mundo entero, pero para eso aun faltaba y por ahora debían tener más cuidado de lo que haría la reina… Kana no sabía que iba a pasar, pero sabía que el rey era el único que podría detener aquellos planes o morirían…

Sango dudaba si debía o no volver y buscar algún plan para defender el palacio de su príncipe, pero no podía volver con Kagome sin una autorización. Podía ser dada por la consorte de su príncipe o por la princesa, y dado que la consorte había muerto solo quedaba la princesa Rin. Suspiro y pensó en hablar con ella cuando volviera a venir, mientras tanto su deber era velar por las personas de ahí y… camino en dirección donde Kagome estaba ayudando a los aldeanos de mala gana a juntar lo que Rin les había dicho, cascaras de alimentos, bosta y hojas cecas que era lo que más había, pero no la vio junto a los demás, al preguntar por ella todos apuntaron donde habían árboles secos y justo en ese momento ella venía con una buena cantidad de hojas secas que incluso se le iban cayendo mientras caminaba a ellos y las lanzo donde estaba lo demás.

–con eso supongo que puedo ir a descansar –dijo suspirando.

–¿Dónde estuviste?

–no es obvio fui por basura –dijo molesta apuntando lo que había traído.

–para la próxima me avisaras a donde irás recuerda…

–ya sé que eres mi carcelera –se dio la vuelta.

–¿A dónde vas?

–eres exasperante, acabo de decir que iré a descansar –apunto a donde estaba la casa derrumbada donde Sango se quedaba.

–no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir Kagome.

No dijo nada en respuesta y se fue sosteniendo en su pecho bajo sus ropas algo que la hizo sonreír.

–claro que no haré algo de lo que me vaya arrepentir, pero si haré que muchos se arrepientan –sonrió con malicia.

Cuando Kouga abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara preocupada de aquel príncipe, una sonrisa se puso en sus labios reaccionando a la de alivio de Miroku hasta que recordó a Inu Yasha, se levantó de golpe…

–Inu Yasha… debo ir por él…

–espera Kouga –la voz de Miroku trato de persuadirlo.

Estaba en la habitación donde él se quedaba en el palacio de Miroku lo miro confundido ¿en qué momento se habían trasladado?

La luz del alba entraba por la ventana de la habitación, ya había amanecido. Miro alrededor viendo a Takemaru haciendo guardia en la puerta ¿Qué había pasado? Se intentó levantar, las manos de Miroku lo detenían, su brazo Izquierdo ardía y sentía arena en los ojos, cuando vio a su brazo lo descubrió vendado…

–¿Qué…?

–cálmate, te voy a explicar –lo trato de convencer Miroku.

–pero Inu Yasha…

–él está en la otra habitación descansando, está bien…

–¿esta con ese… tu amigo? –dijo mostrando la molestia por Sesshoumaru.

–Sesshoumaru está en estos momentos dándose un baño… –dijo para calmarlo aunque era verdad, Kouga parecía calmarse un poco –no entiendo por qué, pero esa marca es del espíritu de un país que desapareció hace eones…

–puedes hablar para que lo entienda –lo interrumpió.

–verás hubo un país, hermano con Hitit, era próspero y alguien que nació ahí hizo que los cuatro reinos se unieran pues fue capaz de controlar a los cuatro espíritus, fueron tiempos calmados y de prosperidad pero por alguna razón el espíritu de ese país destruyo todo y él mismo desapareció, se dice que esa persona murió, pero los países en memoria de aquel que unió las tierras hicieron un tratado de paz, desde entonces no han habido guerras y los conflictos son arreglados o con palabras o en el coliseo, solo un luchador…

–¿Qué tiene que ver?

–la marca de tu brazo –dijo parándose y tomando un pergamino extendiéndolo ante él –es el mismo que el de aquel espíritu.

Kouga miro lo que le mostraba y lo miro incrédulo, al ver la seriedad de la cara de Miroku comenzó a quitarse las vendas, temblando al ver las líneas negras en su brazo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué él tenía esas marcas? Primero sus ojos y ahora esa marca ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El miedo de alguna manera lo mareo, no entendía nada… cada vez las cosas eran más extrañas…

Sesshoumaru estaba en la gran tina sumergido restregaba sus brazos y piernas, sus uñas marcaban su piel, pero las líneas negras no desaparecían ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No solo él, cuando despertó Inu Yasha aun estaba inconsciente, sus piernas y brazos tenían marcas, aquellas que reconocía de los escritos antiguos que señalaban a los espíritus de las cuatro naciones ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aparecieron en él y en Inu Yasha? El portador del collar… se enderezo dejando salir un suspiro… tal vez tenía que ver con los objetos.

–absurdo… –suspiro comenzando a salir.

Las sirvientas acercaron a él las telas sin alzar la vista, él las tomo cubriéndose e hizo que se fueran con un movimiento de la mano. No importaba cuanto se lo preguntara la respuesta solo era absurda. Puso sus brazaletes de cuero ocultando las marcas, las botas taparon a la de sus piernas y la túnica larga ayudaba.

Inu Yasha comenzó a despertar, su cuerpo dolía, su cabeza estaba nublada… se sentía extraño de más de una manera, no entendía que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era que entro a un lugar encontró una escultura… ¡cierto!

–Sesshoumaru –se enderezo saliendo de donde estaba recostado.

Sesshoumaru estaba siendo atacado, había ido por ayuda ¿Qué le había pasado? Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla esta se abrió frenando su paso, de alguna manera se puso en guardia, su pulso se acelero iba a atacar a quien estaba del otro lado, sin embargo su golpe fue sujetado, Takemaru lo miro cortándole el paso…

–¿Quién eres? –dijo a la defensiva.

–Inu Yasha –la voz de Kouga vino desde atrás de Takemaru acercándose a él.

–Kouga… –se acercó a su amigo tomándolo de los brazos le dijo con apuro –Sesshoumaru está siendo atacado, debemos ir y ayudarlo, está en el bosque, le están disparando flechas y…

–cálmate –lo trato de calmar era molesto que estuviera así por ese príncipe.

–no entiendes, esta desarmado… por mi culpa…

–Inu Yasha, cálmate –el tono de orden vino de uno de los costados, Miroku estaba al lado de Kouga, pero los ojos de Inu Yasha se detuvieron en quien venía atrás…

Una bandana celeste amarrada a un costado cubría la frente de Sesshoumaru y mantenía su rostro despejado, la túnica blanca con encajes de rojo e hilo de oro, de cuello alto y sin manga que ceñida con un cinto celeste y bordados de olas con hilo de oro lo dejo sin palabras momentáneamente teniendo una capa en tono rojo con diseños de hojas cayendo en sus hombros. Inu Yasha dejo a Kouga y fue a su lado.

–¿estás bien?

Sesshoumaru no contesto pero se quitó la capa cubriendo a Inu Yasha que había salido con una delgada túnica de lino que dejaba ver sutilmente el cuerpo de su consejero.

–entra –le ordeno a Inu Yasha dándole una mirada de molestia al moreno.

Inu Yasha no se había dado cuenta de sus ropas hasta el momento que Sesshoumaru puso la capa en sus hombros y aquellos ojos dorados lo recorrieron, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo… al menos aun estaba con ropa interior… era su único consuelo, obedeció, más por el hecho de que deseaba cambiarse que por la orden de Sesshoumaru aun si se sentía aliviado de que estuviera a salvo. Cuando entro escucho a los que estaban afuera.

–no te atrevas a hacerle nada –le advirtió Kouga.

–no eres quien para decir nada.

–para tu conocimiento, soy más de lo que tú eres para él… no olvides que volverá conmigo.

Sesshoumaru frunció el entrecejo y entro azotando la puerta detrás de sí, ese sujeto lo enervaba. Su mirada se quedó mirando a un Inu Yasha que parecía pegado al piso, la túnica de delgado lino terminó de caer. Volteo hacia Sesshoumaru perdido mostrando sus brazos…

–¿Qué es…? –no podía finaliza la palabra.

Sesshoumaru se acercó recogiendo la capa que había caído en el camino y volvió a cubrirlo.

–aun no lo sé… pero quizás es por los objetos que debes reunir… –dijo casi con molestia.

–pero…

–nada lo sabremos con el tiempo… –dio un suspiro al verle la cara –le preguntaremos a Miroku…

–¿él sabe?

–si él no lo sabe… no quiero ir a preguntar… –tuvo una pausa y continuo –de todas maneras cámbiate y ocultare las marcas.

–bien –dijo aun perdido.

No podía evitar estar preocupado y ver con desagrado aquellas marcas.

Sesshoumaru veía a Inu Yasha cambiarse mientras le daba la espalda, lo que había pasado la noche anterior vino a su cabeza, pero como de costumbre parecía Inu Yasha nada recordaba, dejo salir un pesado suspiro.

–¿estás bien? –pregunto una vez puesta la túnica larga y con mangas.

Sesshoumaru lo miro y se acercó para ajustar el cinto de tela.

–¿Cuándo aprenderás a hacerlo por ti mismo?

–ni idea… para mí estaba bien… –Sesshoumaru sujeto el cinto y lo tiro sin mucha fuerza quitándoselo y haciendo que la túnica se abriera dejándolo expuesto –¡hey!

–no dijiste que estaba bien así el cinto.

–no significa –se tapó avergonzado.

–cálmate –ordeno bajo y comenzó a ponerle correctamente el cinto y ajustándolo –así quedara firme.

Inu Yasha miraba el rostro serio de Sesshoumaru de alguna manera se sentía avergonzado, esos labios que más de una vez habían tomado los suyos para aparentar cada vez eran más tentadores, presiono sus labios y miro a un lado. Sesshoumaru se alejó un poco y mostro frente a Inu Yasha un par de botas con caña larga tal como las de él.

–póntelas.

–cl… claro…

Se las puso y miro a quien estaba frente a él.

–Sesshoumaru ¿Qué paso anoche? –pregunto…

–… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le dijo volteando y sacando unos brazaletes de cuero para taparle las marcas.

La pregunta de Inu Yasha lo había tensado, quizás Inu Yasha si recordaba algo.

–… yo no recuerdo, pero de alguna forma siento… fue extraño.

–¿Qué lo fue? –pregunto acercándose y tomando uno de sus brazos.

–cuando corrí entre a un edificio… pero perdí el conocimiento… yo…

–¿fuiste golpeado?

–no… –Sesshoumaru ponía los brazalete mientras lo escuchaba.

–¿Qué más recuerdas?

–un extraño sueño… y –sus mejilla se sonrojaron, los ojos de Sesshoumaru se levantaron de los brazaletes para ver a Inu Yasha –…re… recuerdo tu voz… diciéndome…

–¿Qué? –dijo en un bajo tono.

–… me llamabas y un… poema…

Bajó la vista, no podía decirle que soñó que lo había besado, la mano de Sesshoumaru quito el flequillo para verlo, la marca en su frente era la única que no le taparía, el flequillo ya lo hacía, pero los ojos de Inu Yasha viajaron de los ojos dorados a los labios y viajo a otro punto. La mano de Sesshoumaru paso a su cuello jalándolo a él besándolo, el temblor de Inu Yasha le produjo un suspiro y profundizo el beso con el intento de reclamo de Inu Yasha que intento alejarse, pero no pudo, Sesshoumaru lo aferro a él chocando contra uno de los muebles donde estaba la jarra de agua cayendo al suelo rompiéndose.

Kouga estaba afuera se había reusado salir de ahí, miraba con odio hacía la puerta como si estuviera viendo a Sesshoumaru, Miroku estaba detrás de él aun trataba de persuadirlo, pero simplemente Kouga se reusaba.

–Kouga…

–no me iré –dijo por undécima vez mirando a Miroku.

Un sonido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó desde adentro. Sin ninguna palabra o advertencia abrió la puerta de una patada viendo como Inu Yasha era besado por el príncipe del país hermano, la mano en la cintura de Inu Yasha lo acercaba para eliminar toda distancia entre ellos mientras la otra lo tomaba de la nuca. Kouga se abalanzo contra Sesshoumaru, pero sintió como si hubiera sido empujado. La mano de Inu Yasha estaba extendida hacía él y los ojos de Inu Yasha parecían tener un tenue brillo.

–no dejare que le hagas daño –la voz se escuchaba calma apoyo la frente en el pecho de Sesshoumaru y cerró los ojos.

Kouga no entendía nada e incluso Sesshoumaru se sintió extrañado, se alejó de Inu Yasha sin soltarlo. Inu Yasha comenzó a alzar el rostro viendo los ojos dorados del príncipe desviando la cara lo más seguro era que lo hubiera besado porque alguien estaba espiando como de costumbre, sus ojos se quedaron paralizados al ver a Miroku en la puerta, pero más aun al ver a Kouga en el suelo mirándolo con sorpresa y… dolor.

–…ugh… –un dolor lo perforo en el pecho.

–hey –Sesshoumaru lo sostuvo.

–Inu Yasha –se levanto Kouga.

Las marcas aun ardían, pero su pecho se sentía adolorido ¿Por qué? Dejo salir un suspiro tratando de sostenerse por sí mismo, estaba molesto con ese príncipe que hacía cosas para él innecesaria como si solo lo hiciera para burlarse de él.

–estoy bien –dijo un poco jadeante, miro con molestia a Sesshoumaru era seguro que él había empujado a Kouga, era seguro para él que lo había hecho para molestar a Kouga por lo que había pasado antes ¿Qué tan infantil era? ¿Por qué lo hacía si sabía que dañaría a Kouga?

Trato de ir donde Kouga, pero Kouga dio un paso atrás dejándolo perplejo.

–si estás bien… me iré, lamento haber molestado –dijo con molestia dando la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo y aseguro –aun si tengo que arrastrarte te llevare de regreso a casa Inu Yasha.

–¿q…? ¡Kouga!…

La voz de Inu Yasha no lo detuvo sentía que alguien corría detrás de él, pero sabía con pesar no era Inu Yasha ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo ese sujeto lo había hecho caer? Ingreso a su habitación, Miroku comenzó a entrar podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando Kouga, lo lamentaba al tiempo que le molestaba.

–…Kouga… no puedes hacer nada… si lo…

–¡lo sé! Sé que lo hace porque piensa que ese sujeto me puede hacer daño –dijo por lo alto, sin embargo de alguna manera se sentía que trataba de auto convencerse –tsh… es molesto… ¿Por qué demonios tiene que…? ¡Mierda!

Miroku comenzó a sentir una opresión, un miedo al ver la figura de Kouga con aquella mirada que mostraba todo su enfado, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría e iría de vuelta a pelear con Sesshoumaru.

–¡Kouga! –lo llamo con autoridad, no obstante parecía no escucharle, de las marcas negras de su brazo izquierdo parecía comenzar a salir bruma negra –Kouga, debes calmarte… –se acercó, pero fue alejado de un empujón provocando que Miroku se golpeara contra un mueble.

–¡déjame solo! –le grito sin preocuparse de lo que le había hecho al príncipe de esas tierras –desde que llegue aquí… cada vez es peor… ¡¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí?! ¡¿Por qué mierda Inu Yasha tiene que estar al lado de ese desgraciado?! ¡solo lo quiero matar y llevarme a Inu Yasha…! –una bofetada lo calló.

–has terminado de quejarte… no siempre los dioses son benevolente con los deseos de uno –Miroku apretó la mano con la que le pego.

–¿Qué podría saber un…? –vio la mano del príncipe volver a subir y la detuvo mirándolo con molestia –creo que he sido demasiado considerado con usted príncipe…

–¿Qué haces? Suéltame… –la orden fue a baja voz.

Kouga lanzo la mano del príncipe y camino por su lado hacia la puerta susurrándole algo, la puerta ante Kouga se abrió mostrando a Takemaru que parecía agitado miro en dirección a Miroku tomo la muñeca de Kouga e iba a entrarlo, pero con rabia hizo que lo soltara.

–¡déjenme de una maldita vez!

Un movimiento telúrico hizo que por poco Takemaru cayera al igual que Miroku, Kouga aprovecho para escapar, Takemaru lo iba a seguir pero la voz de Miroku que le daba la espalda lo detuvo.

–déjalo…

Inu Yasha miraba con molestia a Sesshoumaru que parecía simplemente ignorarlo aun cuando le había preguntado por qué lo había hecho, nada obtuvo de respuesta, había dicho que sería obediente y sabía que no podía poner en riesgo a Kouga, pero jamás aceptaría que lo ocupara para herir a Kouga. Inu Yasha cerró la puerta y volteo decidido hacía Sesshoumaru.

–tú…

–nos iremos, prepárate…

Las palabras de Sesshoumaru lo aturdieron por un momento, sin embargo fue donde él sujetando su brazo para ponerse frente a él, lo haría escucharlo y haría que no volviera a hacer eso frente a Kouga, pero al pasar al frente del príncipe aun si fue por un momento vio que esos ojos dorados brillaban húmedos con lágrimas contenidas, la mano que sostenía el brazo de aquel príncipe se aflojo y Sesshoumaru volvió a darle la espalda ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntó Inu Yasha sin ser capaz de decir nada.

–apresúrate… iré a hablar con Miroku y a disculparme con el rey por lo de ayer –dijo con su voz de siempre y salió.

Inu Yasha miraba la puerta cerrarse ¿Por qué había puesto esa cara? La incomodidad se puso en su pecho, pero sacudió la cabeza…

–no me dejare engañar… –murmuro para él mismo.

Sesshoumaru salió al pasillo y luego al jardín su pecho se sentía pesado y adolorido ¿Por qué? La tristeza lo abrazaba sin entender el motivo, un quebrado suspiro se escapó de sus labios, un fuerte movimiento lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–Inu Yasha… –susurro pero su cuerpo no se movió, justo ahora no se creía que lo miraría como si nada, apenas había visto los ojos de Inu Yasha había sentido una urgencia por abrazarlo, peino su cabello en clara frustración.

Inu Yasha al sentir el movimiento iba a salir cuando la puerta fue abierta estando Kouga en la puerta, el rostro de Kouga parecía ensombrecido y no era para menos su pareja estaba siendo besado por otro y este no lo alejo, pero es que no debía… no, no fue por eso… no pudo alejarlo… no quiso… . Los labios de Inu Yasha se abrieron y volvieron a cerrar ¿Qué podía decirle?

–… yo… –bajo la vista, pero pronto la subió solo eso le podía decir –volveremos juntos a casa, solo espera un poco más y…

Kouga tomo los hombros de Inu Yasha y lo entro a la habitación.

–¿Qué?

Perecía molesto y lo empujo hasta la cama donde había estado antes inconsciente, se sentó mirando consternado a Kouga ¿Qué le ocurría?

–¿a qué estás jugando? –le pregunto con molestia.

–¿de qué hablas? –dijo sin entender.

Kouga sujeto sus hombros recostándolo con rabia y le dijo.

–¡deja de jugar!

–… Kouga…

Jamás lo había visto así de molesto, los dedos de Kouga se enterraron en los hombros provocando que Inu Yasha frunciera el entre cejo e intentara que lo liberara. Kouga estando sobre él lo miraba y solo podía sentir como su rabia crecía "no dejare que le hagas daño" aquellas palabras le hervían en su alma…

–¿Por qué?

–… ¿Qué?… Kouga…

–demuéstrame que aun piensas en mí –le dijo bajo casi escuchándose como una súplica.

–…kou…

La cabeza de Kouga bajo a su cuello mordiéndolo con fuerza haciéndolo temblar por el dolor y haciendo que soltara un quejido, sus manos trataron de empujarlo, pero al sentir que la mordida se apretaba más sus fuerzas se debilitaron por el temblor.

–… Kouga detente –le dijo adolorido sintiendo que la mano de Kouga sostuvo el cinto alarmándolo –espera… ¿Qué estas…Uhg gn? –los dientes de Kouga rompieron la piel.

Kouga sintió una corriente que provenía desde el collar soltando la mordida, sin embargo no se alejó demasiado lamiendo la marca que había hecho con sus dientes, mientras seguía luchando con el cinto aun cuando las manos de Inu Yasha hacían fuerza para que lo dejara.

–detente… Kouga… –la voz de Inu Yasha se oía adolorida, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos, la rabia lo segaba…

–no permitiré que seas de ese imbécil… antes te haré mío… Inu Yasha –dijo con carrasposa voz provocando que el miedo en Inu Yasha se expandiera por su cuerpo…

Sesshoumaru vio a Miroku que salía teniendo una cara lo bastante dolida como para que Sesshoumaru pensara que alguna mala noticia atormentaba al príncipe de esas tierras. Takemaru venía detrás de él, pero aquel moreno no estaba a la vista… lo creyó mejor o él no se contendría y aun así se sentía inquieto al no tener a Inu Yasha a su lado. Se acercó a Miroku con la idea de preguntarle si sabía algo de las marcas, aparte de ese príncipe no tenía a quien preguntarle que fuese al menos de confianza.

–Sesshoumaru –la voz de Miroku lo llamo antes de que él hablara.

–¿ha ocurrido algo para poner ese tipo de expresión? –pregunto acercándose.

–… nada… –dijo sin ánimos –pero quería preguntarte algo.

–adelante.

–el chico que vino contigo… aquel que es… compañero de Kouga, ellos ¿de dónde vienen? –termino de preguntar casi en un suspiro –Kouga me ha contado cosas inauditas de su tierra natal, cosas que solo…

–los dioses serian capaz de hacer –termino Sesshoumaru al ver la pausa de Miroku –la luna azul –apunto al cielo viendo la incredulidad del príncipe de aquellas tierras.

–eso es… imposible…

–no lo es, según la predicción de Kana de ese lugar llegaría quien era el portador del collar que yo por tantos años había buscado.

–pero… –Miroku miro en dirección de su palacio –eso significa que uno de los dos debe morir o la paz que hemos tenido por tanto tiempo…

–lo dices como si supieras quien es –le dijo mirándolo serio.

–quien tenga las marcas de los espíritus será deseado por ellos y la sangre correrá por los países y el señor que desapareció resurgirá en el rio de sangre… es lo que sale en los textos antiguos… pero…

–así que quien tenga esas marcas…

–no sé por qué le salió esa marca ahora, pero antes no la tenía quiero preguntarle al espíritu, pero es terco…

–¿a quién le aparecieron esas marcas?

–no te preocupes, yo lo resolveré –dijo sonriendo.

–así que al moreno le aparecieron las marcas, pero yo solo vi una venda en…

–aun no es seguro que él sea…

–¿Por qué te asustas? Es por la paz así que su muerte es solo inevitable –camino a dentro.

–espera Sesshoumaru –se puso en frente de él –aun no hay certeza de que sea esa la marca de uno de los espíritus y… ¿Quién dice que ese Inu Yasha no tenga alguna marca?

–tiene solo una entonces –dijo más para él mismo, se detuvo y miro a Miroku –¿Qué pasaría si tiene las cuatro marcas?

–no habría duda alguna de que este sería quien… –se detuvo de seguir hablando entendiendo ese Inu Yasha debía tener las marcas pero Sesshoumaru quería conservarlo –tú lo dijiste es por la paz, su muerte es inevitable… ese consejero –casi lo escupió al decirlo.

–¿quién ha hablado de Inu Yasha? –miro a su alrededor –sígueme…

Caminaron dentro del palacio una punzada en su pecho lo hizo mirar en dirección a donde estaba Inu Yasha, apretó los dientes y siguió, pero solo pudo dar unos pocos pasos.

–maldición –mascullo siendo escuchado por Miroku y visto correr en dirección a la habitación donde estaba Inu Yasha.

–¡¿Sesshoumaru?! –no se detuvo y por alguna razón Miroku sintió la urgencia de seguirlo.

Cuando Sesshoumaru entro a la habitación luego de escuchar un fuerte sonido como de alguien al caer, no le faltó mucho para entender que había pasado.

Kouga estaba en el suelo mirando en dirección a donde estaba un Inu Yasha con la túnica desarreglada y de su cuello una línea de rojo se deslizaba, unos de los hombros de Inu Yasha estaba descubierto y las claras marcas de dedos ya se estaban volviendo amoratados. La cara de estupefacción en Inu Yasha hizo que se hiciera una idea, había pasado lo mismo que antes, pero tal parecía que ahora Inu Yasha se había dado cuenta, Sesshoumaru todavía no entendía del todo qué estaba pasando con ese chico o qué era; lo que entendía bien era que ese moreno lo había atacado. Sujeto el látigo en su espalda y de un rápido movimiento dirigió la punta a la espalda de Kouga.

Inu Yasha al ver entrar a Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta del sutil movimiento, las practicas con él le decían que sacaría el látigo y la mirada del príncipe estaba clavada en Kouga, en un movimiento rápido Inu Yasha se puso en medio de ellos todavía no entendía qué le estaba pasando, Kouga parecía pegado al piso y le daba la espalda, aun si para todos Sesshoumaru siempre parecía estar molesto justo en este momento parecía estar furioso.

–no lo hagas –pidió Inu Yasha.

Miroku había llegado viendo bajar el látigo que golpeo el suelo cerca de Inu Yasha, pero al contrario de lo que él podía pensar los ojos de Inu Yasha se mantuvieron mirando al príncipe y este a quien estaba frente a él obstruyendo su camino.

–dame un motivo para no matarlo…

–me necesitas con vida y si lo matas a él, yo veré la forma de morir –le dijo sin duda alguna.

–lo dejaste tocarte…

–entonces castígame a mí…

Ambas miradas doradas se desafiaban, la mano que sostenía el látigo se apretó, pero no pudo alzarlo…

–Inu Yasha es alguien de palabra –dijo Kouga levantándose y volteando.

–… Kouga… –Inu Yasha lo miro pero Kouga no le dio ni una mirada pasando frente a él.

–él antes de llegar aquí era mi pareja y sé es de tú conocimiento príncipe de las tierras Hitit… así que debes saber que al estar cerca de la persona que se ama uno…

Aun cuando Inu Yasha quiso intervenir la atmosfera entre esos dos era algo que lo dejaba mudo y que podía decir si lo que decía Kouga era cierto.

–eso es algo que a mí poco me interesa.

Lo corto Sesshoumaru dándole un dolor en el pecho a Inu Yasha que solo bajo un poco la mirada. No podía simplemente callar algo que era una verdad, ese moreno era alguien que no podía tolerar en su presencia, pero el ver a Inu Yasha defendiendo a ese sujeto hacía que despertara en él el deseo de simplemente destrozarlo; la consecuencia de hacer eso lo detenía, Inu Yasha solo estaba con él por el deseo de volver con ese sujeto a la luna azul, si mataba a ese tipo tan desagradable nada lo ataría a él… las veces que lo sintió cercano no fue más que una ilusión que se desmorono con la pronunciación del nombre de ese maldito moreno…

–entonces no hay nada que explicar –dijo Kouga e iba a tomar la mano de Inu Yasha, sin embargo fue jalado por Sesshoumaru.

Aun si no lo diría deseaba a Inu Yasha para él y no deseaba dejárselo a nadie.

–mientras este en este mundo Inu Yasha me pertenece y no le permito revolcarse con nadie.

–¡Tú…! –Kouga alzó el brazo con la intención de golpear a Sesshoumaru, no obstante Inu Yasha iba a entrometerse siendo jalado por Sesshoumaru recibiendo las garras en el brazo Izquierdo dejando al descubierto la marca de su brazo.

Kouga por un momento palideció al ver en el cuerpo de ese sujeto la misma marca que él tenía.

–¿Por qué tú…? –dijo trémulo.

Inu Yasha reviso la herida viendo la marca y vio a los ojos dorados que en silencio miraba las acciones de Inu Yasha. Miroku fue donde Kouga dándose cuenta que al moreno garras negras salían desde sus dedos, miro donde estaba Sesshoumaru para cerciorarse de que la herida no fuera grave y fue capaz de ver las marcas quedando estupefacto recordando la conversación ¿había hablado de él?

Inu Yasha con la manga de su túnica apretaba la herida mirando donde podía sacar algo para tratarlo.

–ven –dijo viendo el vino que estaba en el mueble.

Sesshoumaru no se movió y le quito el brazo a Inu Yasha con rencor dejándolo pasmado, miro a Miroku se deshizo del brazalete de cuero del otro brazos dejándolo más que estupefacto.

–no son solo estas… mis piernas y –se quitó la bandana que se había puesto en la frente.

–… no… puede ser… –fue lo único que Miroku podía decir.

–¿Por qué tienes esas marcas? –pregunto Kouga.

–no solo él… –comenzó a hablar Inu Yasha.

–ese moreno también tiene una ¿no? –lo detuvo Sesshoumaru.

Inu Yasha miro sorprendido a Kouga y este miro hacía un lado, un silencio se apodero de la habitación como si cualquiera temiera decir algo. Inu Yasha dudo en revelar que él al igual que Sesshoumaru estaba con esas marcas aun así ese silencio era incómodo y lo fastidiaba.

–aun no entiendo una mierda de este lugar… no sé muchas cosas por lo que lo único que sé es que voy a ayudar a Sesshoumaru a conseguir cinco no sé qué demonios y nos iremos a nuestro mundo Kouga y yo… –dijo exasperado, miro a Sesshoumaru –te vuelvo a dar mi palabra príncipe malhumorado hasta que encuentre esos objetos estaré contigo y no te voy a traicionar…

La mirada seria de Inu Yasha estaba fija en los dorados del príncipe, Kouga no pudo evitar apretar los puños ante aquel cuadro, frente a él Inu Yasha le daba su palabra a otro que estaría a su lado dejándolo a un lado a él.

–es así… –la voz de Kouga hizo voltear a Inu Yasha para verlo –ahora que por fin te vuelvo a ver, te iras con él…

–solo hasta que…

–como su puta… –dijo con asco Kouga viendo el entrecejo de Inu Yasha fruncirse y recibiendo un golpe de Inu Yasha con el puño cerrado.

–jamás creí… –su mano temblaba –que tú… –apretó los dientes y giro sus pasos alejándose de él –cree lo que quieras si no confías en mí nada hay que decir.

Los labios de Sesshoumaru se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa de ver aquella mirada llena de orgullo aun cuando podía ver dolor y decepción en esos ojos, Inu Yasha frente a sus ojos en ese momento se veía digno de un noble, pero estaba seguro que estaba herido y eso le molestaba.

–Miroku cuando sepas algo sobre esto te pido me lo hagas saber, ahora me retiro –dijo yendo por Inu Yasha cubriéndose con una toga y la bandana tomando en el paso otra toga.

Miroku desvió la cara hacia Kouga suspirando.

–dígalo… –murmuro Kouga sin intenciones de limpiar el hilo de sangre que caía de su labio por el golpe.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga si tú mismo te diste cuenta de tu error? –dijo sacando su pañuelo de seda y limpiando la sangre de aquel labio golpeado viendo la mirada triste de aquel moreno –¿Cuántas veces me harás limpiar tus heridas? –dijo un poco en broma y en regaño.

–… lo siento… –murmuro…

–desiste Kouga –le susurro, pero por la mirada que recibió deseo no haberlo dicho.

–jamás lo haré –dijo con dientes apretados –Inu Yasha es mío y no se lo daré a nadie.

Los ojos azules de Kouga se volvieron opacos y fieros parecían haber perdido todo rastro de razón, volteo dándole la espalda a Miroku y se fue de ese lugar.

Sesshoumaru lo seguía a cierta distancia, en su cabeza las cosas que habían pasado seguían girando, él mismo estaba confundido de muchas cosas, pero tal como lo dijo Inu Yasha se debía concentrar por ahora y seguir con su viaje, pues su tiempo se agota. Inu Yasha salió a los jardines, el viento dejo que su túnica y cabello flotaran un poco, Inu Yasha volteo a él con ojos dolidos, el cabello que jugaba en el viento ocultaban un poco de vez en cuando su expresión.

–no me mires preocupado –dijo sorprendiendo al príncipe –estoy bien… jamás hice nada para que crea lo contrario.

–lo que dijiste… me diste tu palabra y creeré en ella –dijo acercándose poniéndole una toga cubriendo la herida del cuello.

Los ojos de Inu Yasha se humedecieron y Sesshoumaru puso su mano cubriendo aquellos ojos.

–¿Qué…?

–no me muestres lagrimas por él –dijo serio –pero si deseas llorar eres libre de hacerlo yo estaré aquí…

Inu Yasha tomo la mano que cubría sus ojos retirándola mientras decía con orgullo.

–no tengo motivo para llorar –soltó la mano y miro hacia el cielo –pero gracias.

Inu Yasha sonrió cálidamente, un estremecimiento en el corazón de Sesshoumaru lo hizo tragar… una de las abejas de Kohaku salió del nido zumbando y volando a lo alto se alejó eso solo significaba que cerca había algún mensaje. Miro a donde se había ido y devolvió la mirada a Inu Yasha.

–acompáñame.

–¿Dónde?

–a ver al rey de estas tierras –le dijo con seriedad, no lo iba a volver a dejar solo, no cerca de ese moreno, aun si no le agradaba la idea de estar frente a ese rey junto con Inu Yasha.

–bien, pero antes déjame vendar esa herida.

–bien… –murmuro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El caballo de Sesshoumaru tiraba de un carro que consiguió de Miroku para trasladarse, negó la compañía del príncipe Miroku pues ese sujeto lo seguiría y no lo deseaba cerca. Ambos se habían cambiado por prendas apropiadas, la corona de Sesshoumaru cubría la marca que le había aparecido en la frente, a Inu Yasha le puso una bandana con piedras rojas que su flequillo rebelde tapaba un poco, la túnica de lino larga y con mangas se encargaba de tapar las de los brazos en un blanco pulcro el cinto con gemas rojas era el juego de la bandana.

Cuando se informó al rey de su llegada ordeno hacer los preparativos para la comida, aun si todavía era un poco temprano. Para él Sesshoumaru era el exponente más fuerte y debía tenerlo de su lado, si tuviera una hija la hubiera casado con él, pero su única hija la había casado con el padre de Sesshoumaru y ya que ese príncipe estaba interesado en los hombres también Miroku podría fácilmente ser un buen partido, pero era el príncipe heredero y tenía que engendrar a un heredero, si Sesshoumaru era capaz de venir a vivir en Babil y como príncipe entendía que Miroku tenía como deber engendrar, él le daría a Miroku sin ningún problema pues se ganaría un soldado el cual todos en el campo de batalla temen.

Sesshoumaru fue anunciado junto a su consejero, por los rumores sabía debía ser un chico inteligente, aun cuando lo había imaginado afeminado, al que veía detrás de Sesshoumaru era un chico por donde se viera, encontró interesante ver a un chiquillo así… el cabello tal como los Taisho era plateado y de ojos ambarinos, de alguna manera le recordaban a su rival Inu no Taisho como también a cierta mujer, era imposible… esa mujer había muerto por traición contra Taisho.

Cuando estuvieron cerca Sesshoumaru bajo su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia e Inu Yasha al ver lo que hacía Sesshoumaru la bajo copiándolo y viéndolo de reojo para saber cuándo enderezarse, pero Sesshoumaru susurro un "no te endereces" antes de hacerlo él.

–Sesshoumaru, bienvenido a mi palacio –dijo el rey con un tono animado –veo que has traído a alguien… es tu afamado consejero.

–Gracias su majestad por recibirme. Si, este joven es mi consejero, Inu Ya…

–niño alza la cabeza y déjame verte bien –dijo el rey frenando las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

Inu Yasha miro de reojo a Sesshoumaru que solo asintió levemente e Inu Yasha comenzó a alzarse para verlo, ese hombre le recordaba a quien estuvo con el príncipe Miroku.

–oh… que interesante –dijo el rey mirando a Inu Yasha –dime ¿Quién eres consejero?

Inu Yasha pestañeo un par de veces e incluso miro a Sesshoumaru para que le dijera algo, sin embargo ni siquiera lo miraba, de volvió la vista al rey preguntándose cómo debía contestar…

–solo soy el consejero del príncipe Sesshoumaru su alteza…

–te pregunto por tus parientes… ¿de qué cuna has salido?

–soy de cuna humilde…

–humilde –repitió mirándolo de pies a cabeza –acércate…

Inu Yasha dudo un poco, pero dado que Sesshoumaru no decía nada y solo estaba ahí de pie como si fuera una estatua camino solo dos pasos más a delante de su compañía de alguna manera no confiaba mucho en ese hombre, algo dentro de él le decía que no lo hiciera. Miro con atención los movimientos del rey de esas tierras.

Setsuna sonrió ante la mirada desafiante de Inu Yasha, no mostraba miedo, ni respeto en su mirada… casi parecía que ser humilde era solo una farsa, pero al mismo tiempo hasta un altivo príncipe como Sesshoumaru sabía que ante un rey debía mantener ciertas formas y protocolos y ese niño que se acercó por delante de su príncipe y más aun sin siquiera una reverencia de cortesía para ese príncipe… no sabía si felicitarlo por sus agallas o mandarlo a que lo castigaran por su osadía.

–humilde consejero, déjame darte un consejo –dijo el rey y Sesshoumaru puso extremada atención –si eres humilde compórtate como tal o serás ejecutado. Te dije de alzar el rostro, pero jamás te di autorización de verme ¿debería sacar tus ojos?…

Aun cuando la respiración de Inu Yasha se atrapo no bajo la mirada ni la desvió. La mano de Sesshoumaru fue a la muñeca de Inu Yasha para ponerlo detrás de él, pero antes de tocarlo escucho…

–si ese es su deseo puede intentarlo, sin embargo no lo lograra conmigo vivo…

–Inu… –tenía que detenerlo y castigarlo para que ese rey no le hiciera algo por sus palabras debía hacerlo antes de que ese rey se enfadara.

–¡cómo te atreves a…! –el rey se puso de pie molesto. Sesshoumaru escaneo a los soldados que estaban en los flancos de la sala.

–soy humilde porque nací en un lugar sin lujos, pero eso no significa ser menos que un príncipe o un rey… sus riquezas y mis riquezas son solo diferentes, porque cada cosa que yo he ganado y tengo solo lo he obtenido por mi propia fuerza y voluntad, por eso puedo estar de pie con orgullo de lo que soy.

–¿Qué sabes tú de la realeza?

–nada lo mismo que ustedes de la gente humilde que ustedes llaman plebeyos –dijo casi en un rugido dando un paso más cerca de ese rey.

Esas palabras lo estremecieron, los soldados dieron un paso y Sesshoumaru reacciono jalando a Inu Yasha a su espalda.

–Sesshoumaru… –dijo con enfado el rey.

–usted sabe, rey de Babil que para mí la sinceridad es preciada y si tengo a Inu Yasha como consejero es porque me habla con la verdad de su corazón…

Inu Yasha estaba sorprendido por ser jalado por Sesshoumaru y aquellas palabras solo lo dejaban más estupefacto.

–por lo tanto –continuo Sesshoumaru –si tiene algún deseo de castigarlo por sus palabras yo recibiré ese castigo…

–Sesshou… –la mirada del príncipe que le brindo por sobre su hombro lo calló.

–yo no le enseñe adecuadamente como tiene que comportarse ante un rey, así que es mi error, su majestad.

–ir tan lejos por un plebeyo –dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

–los nobles deberíamos proteger a los plebeyos y yo protejo a este…

–no quiero enemistad con tu padre por un muchacho como ese, no vale la pena… –se volvió a sentar aun molesto mirando a Inu Yasha que no le bajaba la mirada con un ademan de la mano hizo retroceder a los soldados, no haría que sus soldados pelearan con Sesshoumaru para tener bajas considerables y mucho menos para tener una guerra con Taisho.

–sabio como siempre –bajo un poco la cabeza mientras hablaba y repuso –solo he venido a disculparme por lo de la anterior noche…

–no tienes que disculparte, se me informo que alguien te ataco, espero no pienses que mi gente tiene que ver.

–no sé preocupe, rey Setsuna tengo muchos enemigos… no soy una persona que salta a conclusiones sin pruebas.

–eso es de esperarse del prodigio de Taisho –dijo sonriendo tratando de calmarse –pero quédate a comer conmigo… me gustaría discutir algo de mi hijo contigo.

Tenía que persuadirlo e intentar crear esa unión, mostrarle que sería beneficioso con el país de Hitit, conocía la devoción que poseía por dicho país y que haría lo que fuera por él.

–debo declinar, mi tiempo en esta expedición es limitado y luego de presentar mis respetos al templo de Babil y reabastecerme he de seguir con mi curso.

–entonces ven a verme cuando vuelvas de tu aventura –le sugirió y vio el asentimiento del príncipe –pero déjame preguntarte algo príncipe Sesshoumaru. Se corre el rumor de que ese chico es un hechicero y que has caído en su embrujo… has demostrado ser capaz de soportar un castigo por él entonces ¿es verdad o…?

–yo…

–la respuesta es más sencilla que un hechizo –Sesshoumaru interrumpió a Inu Yasha que molesto iba a responderle.

–¿ha, sí? ¿Cuál es?

–me enamore de él.

Un silencio se produjo a tales palabras, parecía que nadie deseaba decir nada y al tiempo no se atrevían a pedir que repitiera esas palabras. El general más fuerte, el guerrero más destacable, el prodigo de Hitit, aquel que todos los países intentaron convencer de que se quedara en el país, le ofrecían hermosas princesas e inclusos eunucos, pero siempre eran rechazados… él estaba declarando que no fue hechizado, que no era un simple juguete o aburrimiento, sino que estaba enamorado de ese chico. ¿Por qué? ¿cómo?

–si era eso lo que deseaba preguntarme, me retirare… con su permiso rey Setsuna.

Setsuna lo miro salir parpadeando como tratando de procesar la información.

Inu Yasha iba un poco más atrás de Sesshoumaru e Incluso volteo a ver al rey confundido ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado?

Bankotsu comenzó a despertar sintiendo que su cabeza no descansaba en la dura piedra… no recordaba hace cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la vez que había dormido aunque fuese solo un poco… claro, desde que Yasha había desaparecido, desde aquella vez…

–así que ya despertaste… –dijo en un bostezo Jakotsu…

–¡tú…! –Banryu se levantó de sus piernas al verle tratando de alejarse –Ugk! –pero las cadenas no lo dejaron mucho y una automáticamente apareció en su cuello evitando que saliera de la pequeña isla donde estaba.

–¡hey! ¿estás bien? –pregunto Jakotsu.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le dijo golpeando la mano que se le acercaba.

–¿mmm? ¿no te lo dije? –dijo sobándose su mano –vine por la jema de tu cuello, pero parece que no la tienes…

–llegaste tarde… la entregue…

–es algo importante para ti ¿no? –dijo al ver la expresión de su rostro.

–eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

–lo sé pero no quiero volver sin eso… ¿sabes dónde puede estar?

–… no lo sé… –dijo mirando a otro lado.

–¿Quién te lo quito? Puedo ir a preguntarle –dijo sonriendo y levantándose animado.

–estás sordo, lo entregue… y ese sujeto te destrozaría sin preguntarte quien eres…

–no te preocupes por mí, soy fuerte –dijo afirmando la espada en su espalda.

–quien se está preocupando por ti, rarito… –dijo molesto.

–oh, vamos… sé que puedo y si es lindo tal vez sea quien me dijo esa mujer que iba a encontrar –sonrió con una mirada de añoranza.

–¿una mujer?

–oh, es la hija de Shishinki, aunque solo la vi una vez hace muchos años atrás… apenas era una niña pequeña… ella me dijo quién me iba a matar –sonrió.

–¿Por qué sonríes?

–porque –tomo la espada y se atravesó impactando a Bankotsu, ni una gota de sangre escapo de la herida –me maldijeron, mi hermano me maldijo… porque no morí con nuestros padres, porque escape y los deje e incluso a él… no importa, moriré cuando encuentre a quien amar jejeje –su risita y las palabras mientras sacaba la espada provocaron en Banryu una sensación incomoda y en el lugar donde estuvo la espada nada quedo.

–¿Por qué sonríes a eso?

–porque me pudo haber maldecido a vagar en el desierto, que muriera lenta y dolorosamente o…

–no me refiero a eso. El amor no existe, te condeno a vivir eternamente.

–si existe, mi madre me contaba una historia de un espíritu que juro esperar el regreso de su ser amado, pero que jamás lo traería a la fuerza, que aun si el cielo cayera lo esperaría a que volviera a él…

–solo y en silencio miraría las estrella y las contaría de una en una… sin pronunciar su nombre ni una vez para no obligar a su alma a volver… y así aquel alma se sanaría y podría perdonarlo y por fin ser feliz…

–¿he? Madre me decía que era porque aquella persona debía ser perdonada por los dioses por haber enamorado a un espíritu y que cuando estos lo perdonaran volvería donde su amado –dijo sorprendido de lo que había escuchado.

–que estupidez –mascullo.

–¡no lo es! –dijo acercándose demasiado para el agrado de Bankotsu –dices que el que debía ser perdonado era el espíritu ¿por qué? Ustedes no se equivocan…

–tú no sabes nada. Ustedes solo son ignorantes, cada vez me aburren más con sus balbuceos; quejas y se dejan llevar por los sentimientos en vez de usar la razón…

–pero ¿no son más importantes los sentimientos? –Jakotsu freno las réplicas de Bankotsu.

–¿Por qué? No son más que…

–ohhh… calla –lo freno molesto y Bankotsu al verse gritado por un simple humano, ofendido atravesó aquel estomago –te dije que no moriré –dijo como si nada.

Bankotsu retiro la mano, no había rastro de sangre y al golpearlo solo sintió que algo como hojas secas se pasaban por su mano.

–no quiero escuchar que los sentimientos no son nada ni nada parecido, si no hay sentimiento no hay nada, dicha, tristeza, envidia, orgullo, miedo, valentía… todos los sentimientos, todo lo que uno siente te hace quien eres… aun si algunos te hacen actuar de una manera errada, si tienes sentimientos de culpa puedes enmendar, pero si nada sientes solo no serás diferente a una piedra lanzada al aire, aun si hieres nada harás para enmendarlo –dijo con enfado cada palabra como si tratara que ellas golpearan a Banryu –tú eres el que no sabe nada, aun si eres un espíritu no eres más que un idiota molesto.

Volteo y comenzó a irse dejando a un atónito Bankotsu, que iba a llamarlo quería escuchar más de aquella forma de pensar, pero solo logro estirar un poco la mano antes de que un golpe desde dentro lo hiciera ver una dorada luz, la imagen de Inu Yasha apareció como flash en su cabeza y cerró los ojos…

Inu Yasha seguía a Sesshoumaru, no sabía cómo hablarle o si decir algo o no, era probable que estuviera enojado, pues tubo que avergonzarse a sí mismo por algo que él había dicho, ya le había aclarado de que no tenía esos gustos y si mantenía esa "relación" era para evitar que le pasara algo al estar lejos de él, era por eso que también tenía que mantener la distancia con Kouga; de alguna manera, esas palabras lo habían sobresaltado, de pronto Sesshoumaru se detuvo mirando el cielo una abeja bajo a él produciendo un zumbido y volando de determinada forma.

–mi padre mandara a un mensajero con guardias preguntando por mí, al parecer alguien le dijo que tú me heriste, vienen con orden de arrestarte si estoy herido. Es una suerte que en ese estado las heridas después desaparezcan…

–¿he?… ¿te herí? ¿Cuándo? –se puso enfrente mirándolo –¿cuándo perdí la conciencia?

–no recuerdas, no es algo importante.

–si lo es… –dijo preocupado –a Kouga hubieron veces que lo herí, las heridas desaparecían, pero el dolor que él sentía era realmente grande… entonces…

–no me compares con un debilucho como él –la voz fría de Sesshoumaru lo molesto y más al pasar por su lado como si él estorbara.

–¿Quién te crees? Que seas un poco más fuerte no quiere decir que puedas decir lo que quieras –Sesshoumaru salió del palacio del rey mirando la carreta y subiendo espero a un Inu Yasha que seguía reclamando a un paso de la carreta –Kouga… wua…

Sesshoumaru lo jalo de la ropas para subirlo y ponerlo frente a él mirándolo con enfado le hablo antes de que pudiera reclamarle.

–o cierras la boca y dejar de probar mi paciencia o te callare a la fuerza…

–quien… –Sesshoumaru lo abrazo para decirle en el oído.

–te necesito con vida, pero puedo dejarte mudo. Ya estoy molesto no continúes fastidiándome.

Un temblor recorrió la espalda de Inu Yasha, volteando le dio la espalda y apretó sus manos en el borde del carro.

Sesshoumaru miro a quien le daba la espalda, cerró los ojos un momento para luego comenzar a conducir el carro… el silencio era molesto para Inu Yasha que no se podía mover mucho estando al lado de ese príncipe. Miraba el rededor tratando de evitarlo por cualquier medio, cosa difícil al tenerlo tan cerca. Un ardor en su pierna izquierda lo hizo mirar a ese príncipe y desde uno de las murallas del palacio del rey vio a Rasetsu y a dos flechas que volaban a ellos. Piso con fuerza con la pierna izquierda, haciendo sonar la madera del carro. Sesshoumaru había volteado curioso por el movimiento de Inu Yasha y al ver las flechas escucho la pisada de Inu Yasha y como las flechas parecían haber golpeado algo que no se podía ver, una luz esférica parecía estar en frente el pecho de Inu Yasha que poco a poco se desvanecía con una luz dorada. Dirigió el carro a otro lugar sin entender qué había pasado.

–¿Qué… fue eso? –pregunto Inu Yasha estupefacto.

Sesshoumaru no contesto nada hasta llegar al templo, Inu Yasha miro a Sesshoumaru un par de veces y le pregunto, pero al ver que no le quería hablar termino por caer en silencio y tratar de entenderlo por él mismo, aunque de nada le serbia. Sesshoumaru bajo del carro y lo miro por un momento, no sabía quién era ese chico, no podía comprender que era o porqué él era el portador, no veía en él nada más que un altanero, orgulloso y terco muchacho, que nada sabía, que nada entendía, pero aun así…

–no es seguro estar fuera si ese sujeto aun esta merodeando y…

–no te preocupes –tomo su brazo y lo jalo a él.

Ese chico era valiente.

–¿Qué… estás…? –pregunto avergonzado.

–cállate… –tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar –mi padre quiere matarte porque te pareces a alguien de su pasado y buscara cualquier excusa para que yo no pueda hacer nada, aun si sabe que necesito el collar con su portador vivo para él yo debería solo seguir viviendo como lo he hecho…

–¿Por qué no lo haces? –estando en las puertas se detuvo de abrirlas y miro a quien tenía de la mano.

–porque quiero traer de vuelta la vida de mi país y para eso necesito mis poderes, para despertar al espíritu…

–¿solo por eso? –pregunto Inu Yasha la voz de ese príncipe le decía que había algo más.

–quiero… –susurro en un suspiro y volteo a ver a Inu Yasha para decir –deseo ver ese paisaje una vez más… daré mi vida por ello.

–¿y que pasara con Rin?

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada a la puerta.

–ella… será la sacerdotisa del espíritu como su madre…

–no te pregunto eso, ella llorara…

–ella no lo hará…

–si lo hará, eres su padre…

–no lo soy –dijo abriendo la puerta dejando pasmado a Inu Yasha –Kagura era mi esposa y mi amiga…

Las grandes puertas del templo dejaron ver un amplio espacio, iluminado como lo estaban los palacios, las murallas parecían estar mojadas como si fuesen cascadas y más adelante la imagen del espíritu venerado… pero Inu Yasha no miraba nada más que la espalda de Sesshoumaru.

–ella amaba a un hombre que no era yo y yo permití que se vieran a escondidas, ambos Vivian en mi palacio y a él lo hice el guardia personal de Kagura…

–¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

–porque necesito que confíes en mí –se detuvo una vez estuvo frente el espíritu.

–no entiendo…

–aun si yo muero, he arreglado que alguien te envié de regreso, pero ahora mi padre te quiere muerto y él es el único que sabe de esto… si llegas a ser necesario usa esto para demostrarle que eres más que solo cercano a mí…

–eso… es…

–Rin también lo sabe.

Los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron de par en par.

–Sus padres murieron cuando ella era pequeña y poco entendía, pero su padre era uno de mis mejores guerreros y su madre una mujer ejemplar, aun si es en secreto quería que venerara a sus padres.

–ella es realmente fuerte –dijo Inu Yasha bajando la mirada.

–como lo fue su madre –escucho de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru alzo una campana y la hizo sonar tres veces. Los ojos de Inu Yasha por fin se posaron en la estatua que parecía estar hecha de piedra. Un dragón de casi seis metros se alzaba sobre sus cabezas con sus fauces abiertas y parecía estarlos viendo apunto de devorarlos.

–este es Banryu; el espíritu del agua…

–así es –se escuchó una voz que venía desde un costado –es extraño verlo por aquí príncipe Sesshoumaru.

–lo es, Renkotsu… he venido a purificarme con las aguas del templo.

–…mmm… no viene desde que Kagura murió, esa fue la última vez –miro a un Inu Yasha que era tomado de la mano y estaba detrás de Sesshoumaru mirando la estatua –sabes lo que eso significa si entras con alguien.

–lo sé…

–bueno, es tu decisión, pero eso será de por vida…

–lo sé…

–se me olvida que hablo con una muralla –resoplo.

Inu Yasha miro de reojo a quien estaba frente a ellos, un hombre rapado y con sus ojos atravesados por cicatrices que subían desde sus mejillas.

–también necesito provisiones para mi viaje…

–las preparare.

Sesshoumaru camino guiando a Inu Yasha por un pasillo ataviado de blanco, el sonido de agua cayendo.

–¿Dónde vamos?

–a darnos un baño –dijo escuetamente.

–¿eh? –quiso detenerse, pero Sesshoumaru no se lo permitió.

–no es la primera vez y ya te lo dije –miro por sobre su hombro sin detenerse –necesito que confíes en mí.

–es… está bien… –dijo con nerviosismo, pero que más podía hacer sino confiar en ese príncipe.

Un claro se vio al frente y el sonido de agua cayendo era más fuerte, un agujero en el techo dejaba entrar la luz del sol, desde las tres murallas como cascadas artificiales que caían a una gran laguna hecha con frio marfil, dos mesas estaban a un lado y al otro un plato de algún metal teniendo encima cenizas y lo que parecían piedras de diferentes tamaños y un candelabro con velas encendidas.

–toma una de las velas y prende una de las piedras… –le dijo Sesshoumaru soltándolo.

–esta… bien… –se acercó a las velas y tomo una, miro las piedras extrañado –… prender una piedra… –era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así.

–aun no enciendes ninguna –dijo desde atrás tomando la vela en la mano de Inu Yasha provocándole un pequeño brinco –¿Cuál quieres?

–ah… ¿hay alguna diferencia?

–la hay, pero elije solo cierra los ojos y prende una…

–bien…

Cerró los ojos teniendo a Sesshoumaru detrás de él sin soltarle la mano, diferentes aromas vinieron a él mientras escuchaba la voz de Sesshoumaru que en susurro le hablaba.

–sin importar lo que pase en el futuro… comprendes que debes alejarte de ese hombre por el bien de ambos –Inu Yasha asintió –hasta que todo esto termine eres mi persona preciada y hasta he confesado amarte por lo que debes estar a mi lado…

–pero eso es una…

–hasta que esto termine serás mi amado y velare por ti…

Inu Yasha abrió los ojos mirándolo sorprendido viendo la seria cara de aquel príncipe, un aroma dulce se desprendió y cuando vio la piedra central estaba encendida, el color bermellón de la piedra parecía brillar casi hipnotizando a Inu Yasha, su cinto fue quitado deslizándose al suelo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda los dedos de Sesshoumaru tomaron la túnica de Inu Yasha y la deslizo dejándola caer…

–me… me estoy mareando…

–tú elegiste esa piedra –susurro en su oído.

–¿Qué es?

–… sacara la verdad de quien lo huela… –el tono era como si no deseara decirlo.

–… la verdad… –repitió en susurro, sintiendo una tela en su espalda volteo viendo a Sesshoumaru con una túnica roja tal como la que cubría sus hombros –si pregunto algo dirás la verdad ¿no?

–…sí… tú también –dijo ayudando a que se cubra.

–¿Por qué me molestas tanto?

–me gusta –fue la escueta respuesta.

–te gusta –murmuro siendo guiado a la laguna, el agua era helada, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunto Sesshoumaru.

–…ya no lo sé…

Las túnicas se transparentaba por el agua las marcas en el cuerpo de ambos eran visibles, Inu Yasha toco una de ellas en el brazo de Sesshoumaru.

–¿Por qué ocurrió esto?

–no lo sé… –le dijo abrazándolo.

–¿Por qué me abrazas?

–…me gusta… –lo estrecho enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Inu Yasha –tu aroma me calma y tu calor me relaja… ¿te desagrada?

–…no… –susurro avergonzado descubriendo que sus manos viajaron a la espalda de ese hombre –a mí también me gusta… esto…

–Inu Yasha desde hoy y hasta que mi vida acabe serás mío, te protegeré aun si no lo deseas –se alejó de él viéndolo a los ojos, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura y que los del concejo de su país e incluso su padre estaría en contra pero así podía hacer que Inu Yasha fuese inimputable a no ser que fuese condenado por engañarlo. Junto las manos de Inu Yasha mostrándole las palmas –por esto te entrego mi alma y con ella el juramento de velar por ti hasta mi muerte –beso las palmas de aquellas manos.

Inu Yasha lo miraba incrédulo de lo que había escuchado, sintió sus mejillas arder, su pecho latía con fuerza las palmas de sus manos hormigueaban y sus labios temblaban al ver los ojos dorados que lo estaban viendo. El agua subió cubriéndoles hasta los hombros, solo se habían estado mirando, los ojos de Inu Yasha viajaron al agua sin saber que decir… todo eso le había sonado como una confesión o unos votos de boda… ¿Qué podía decir a esas cosas? Él estaba con Kouga, pero esas palabras no le desagradaban ni los ojos que lo miraban, ni el compartir las marcas…

–yo…

–me gustas… más de lo que quiero aceptar –toda palabra de los labios de Inu Yasha fueron cortada al oír eso… Sesshoumaru estaba seguro que le diría algo como que estaba con ese sujeto o algo similar, simplemente no quería oír nada de ese moreno –¿te gusto?

–… s… –Inu Yasha mordió su lengua sin permitirse responder, aun si sabía la respuesta no podía decirlo eso era traicionar a Kouga, pero por más que trataba decir que no sus labios se reusaban.

–aun si no contestas mi juramento ya está hecho y no lo cambiare, ya estamos conectados y podré ver quién eres…

–¿eh?

En las castadas imágenes de la infancia de Inu Yasha comenzaron a verse como las de Sesshoumaru eran tan rápidas que eran incapaz de ver todo solo ciertas partes, hasta que ambas imágenes se hicieron una… un gran perro bajaba desde los cielos para estar frente a una persona, el perro se convirtió en hombre y beso a esa persona, la imagen como si se tratara de un cristal se rompió. Los dos se miraron… de lo que habían alcanzado a ver era que parecía siempre estuvieron conectados, aquel chico que veía y cambiaba las esferas de su collar era Sesshoumaru y Sesshoumaru que había estado viendo a un ente acercarse a él pero luego se alejaba escondiéndose en la oscuridad había sido Inu Yasha. Y aquella última imagen… ¿era del pasado o era el futuro…?

–¿Quién eres? –la mano de Sesshoumaru se posó en el pecho de Inu Yasha.

–ya… no lo sé… –dijo Inu Yasha.

Lejos de aclarar las dudas de Sesshoumaru las imágenes solo lo hicieron más confuso en quien era ese chico frente a él, que aun estando confundido lo miraba decidido a no bajarle la mirada, como si lo hechizara y lo quisiera o no, caía, lo abrazo apegándolo a él sin permitir que sus mirada se separasen.

–por ahora yo te diré quién eres Inu Yasha… eres mi consejero, mi aliado y mi ser más amado –los oídos de Inu Yasha se sonrojaron –no importa que ocurra seré yo el único que pueda herirte solo debes aceptar, ante los mil dioses de mis tierras juro protegerte hasta mi muerte.

La frente de Sesshoumaru se posó en la frente de Inu Yasha, ambos ojos se veían tan cerca, dorados y ámbar… Inu Yasha movió los labios casi como si quisiera contestar, pero no podía… el aliento de ese príncipe se mezclaba con el suyo y el aroma de la piedra nublando sus palabras…

–Inu Yasha.

La voz susurrante llamándolo le provoco un sutil estremecimiento, una extraña tención sintió que los rodeaba, pero no podía moverse… un calor comenzaba a subir desde su interior y el deseo de besar aquellos labios que ya había tomados los suyo otras veces, aunque siempre para aparentar ¿solo él se sentía así? ¿solo él deseaba besarlo sin que sea para aparentar? Le acababa de decir que era su persona amada, pero ¿era verdad o era como cuando se lo dijo al rey?

–… yo… –tartamudeo Inu Yasha –… ante tus mil dioses juro ayudarte en tú cometido…pero…

Bajo la mirada viendo el pecho níveo y fuerte de aquel príncipe tragando por inercia.

–esta que muera Inu Yasha, tu juramento y el mío solo será hasta que muera…

De alguna manera esas palabras de los labios de Sesshoumaru le dolían, alzo la cara… miro donde estaban las piedras, había prendido la piedra de la verdad entonces ¿podía confiar en las palabras de Sesshoumaru y creer en lo que en ese momento él mismo sentía? Aun así ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de muerte?

–estere contigo Sesshoumaru hasta que deba irme y seré… tuyo… hasta ese día… –dijo con la mayor de las vergüenzas.

El rostro de Inu Yasha parecía un rubí a los ojos de Sesshoumaru un extraño vuelco en su pecho lo consterno, no había esperado esas palabras ni que los labios de Inu Yasha por propia voluntad se juntaran a los suyos.

Renkotsu miraba una lámina de plata que proyectaba la imagen de esos dos…

–quien lo diría… bueno –tomo un palo que en la parte alta tenía tres cascabeles los hizo sonar mientras decía –jurados ambos destinos se han unido a los ojos de los dioses y marcados por el destino solo la muerte los sepa… –un movimiento de la tierra no le permitió terminar.

Desde el traga luz dos figuras se veían, Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha miraron a quienes eran y de los labios de Inu Yasha solo un susurro salió.

–…ma…má…


	10. 10

10

El movimiento telúrico hizo que cayera pequeños escombros desde arriba provocando que Sesshoumaru alzara la vista haciendo que Inu Yasha también lo hiciera. Pero los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron en asombro la cara de quien estaba mirándolos no era otra que de aquella traidora.

–… ma… má…

Escucho de los labios de Inu Yasha cimbrando su cuerpo ¿había escuchado bien? Esa mujer, a esa mujer Inu Yasha la llamo… ¿mamá?

Kouga luego de salir del palacio de Miroku camino con molestia no quería estar en ese lugar, la idea de hablar con quién le podía responder sobre esas marcas dirigieron sus pasos a donde Banryu, pero debía ir de regreso al palacio del rey por lo que debía ir primero por un caballo. Cerca de los establos del príncipe Miroku, aun si mantenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor que le provocaba el sol se detuvo al sentir a alguien cerca, sin embargo algo se sentía extraño.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me etas siguiendo?

Pregunto sin obtener una respuesta pero todo su alrededor se envolvió en llamas azules paralizándolo. El calor lo envolvía y por instinto se alejaba de las llamas que flameaban cerca de él.

–¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡Muéstrate! –grito tratando de percibir mejor la presencia.

–¿eres quien vino con el chico llamado Inu Yasha? –escucho una voz distorsionada.

–¿Cómo conoces a Inu Yasha?

–entonces lo eres –se escuchó –escucha lo que te diré…

–¿Quién quiere escucharte? Aparece o lárgate, pero déjame pasar –gruño Kouga escuchando un suspiro.

–conozco a la madre de ese chico y por ella te vengo a advertir.

–¿a la señora Iza? –murmuro sin creerlo, eso era imposible.

–la sacerdotisa de la tierra de Hitit… Inu Yasha es su hijo.

–no te creo una mierda –gruño bajo.

Sacerdotisa de esa tierra, era imposible su padre la trajo al circo cuando ella estaba vagando por Turquía, no sabía hablar su idioma pero fue capaz de ayudar a su padre con los trucos, luego enseñarles trucos a perros callejeros e incluso a aves y se volvió parte del show, aprendió el idioma con facilidad después de un poco de tiempo, era amable y encanto a todos en el circo, por ello nadie dijo nada cuando se supo que había llegado embarazada al circo, ni le pidieron nada cuando cayó enferma y ya no pudo trabajar, la madre de Inu Yasha no era más que una artista ambulante, nada más que eso antes de llegar a Turquía.

–te mostrare de quien hablo.

Escucho la voz y abrió los ojos… en las llamas una figura pequeña comenzó a acercarse y a volverse más alta, el movimiento de las llamas hacían oscilar la figura. No podía ser… la piel clara, ojos grandes y expresivos, con aquel cabello lacio de ébano que flotaba con el aire caliente de las llamas, vestida con un hermoso vestido de finas telas se estaba acercando la difunta madre de Inu Yasha.

–¿… có…mo…? –trémulo su voz casi no salía.

–necesito que me ayudes…

Como si flotara bajo desde la entrada de luz. Inu Yasha no cabía en su asombro y Sesshoumaru en su confusión ¿Cómo era posible? Era una pregunta en sus mentes pasaba pero que la respuesta para ambos era diferente.

Inu Yasha vio bajar a su amigo detrás de la mujer. No entendía qué estaba pasando, ni sabía qué sentir en ese momento, el aroma de la piedra hacia que se sintiera aturdido.

Sesshoumaru alejo su vista de Inu Yasha para clavarla en la mujer, un dolor y pesar se mezclaron en su pecho con el odio, deseaba gritarle tantas cosas, pero la confusión y autodesaprovación cerraban su garganta ¿Por qué de todas las personas Inu Yasha tenia que ser hijo de esa mujer? Y él acababa de… endureció su mandíbula ante el hecho, se sentía estúpido. Saco su látigo con la intención de atacarla.

–¡No! –grito Inu Yasha sujetando la mano de Sesshoumaru, pero fue lanzado lejos.

–Izayoi ¿Por qué estas viva?

–Príncipe Sesshoumaru solo soy un remanente… mi cuerpo murió cuando Inu Yasha aun era muy pequeño…

–Inu Yasha –la voz de Kouga hizo a Inu Yasha mirarlo –¿sabes lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Sabes siquiera qué esta pasando?

–yo… ¿de qué estas hablando?

–ser suyo hasta su muerte –repitió en un gruñido.

–tú no entiendes… Sesshoumaru desea.

–silencio, no tienes derecho a decirle que haré –le restregó Sesshoumaru.

–príncipe debe saber que no podrá conseguir lo que desea… mi hijo traerá la caída del sol, bañara los países con la noche, pero solo depende de ti si él muere o sigue con vida.

–¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡no me dijiste…! –Kouga tomo el brazo de la mujer con fuerza.

–Kouga –Inu Yasha lo llamo al ver el rostro de dolor de la mujer, pero no podía acercarse, temia que Sesshoumaru la atacara, en los frios ojos del príncipe, odio y desprecio se veían, sin un apice de vacilación la atacaría, estaba seguro de eso, pero si Kouga continuaba tendría que intervenir.

–tú tienes que descubrir quien eres Kouga… pues el pasado volverá.

Un temblor en el pecho de Kouga hizo que le soltara, fuego azul envolvió la figura de la mujer de repente.

–¡mamá! –grito Inu Yasha corriendo a ella.

La mano de Sesshoumaru no logro detenerlo, el ver la espalda de Inu Yasha proboco un vuelco en él sujetándolo con el látigo y jalándolo hacia él. Había sentido que lo iba a perder.

–¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!¡mi madre!

–me perteneces –le dijo sujetándolo siendo visto con molestia.

–suéltame –le dijo con molestia y miedo al ver el fuego no desaparecía y Kouga parecía pegado en el lugar sin hacer más que mirarle.

–no –aun si Inu Yasha se retorcía Sesshoumaru no lo soltaría.

–maldición… ¡Kouga! ¡demonios! ¡ayudala! –le grito.

El agua que se evaporaba había formado una pantalla de humo, pero era capaz de ver la silueta de las llamas que parecía ser más pequeña hasta flotar en una esfera, Inu Yasha no había dejado de pelear para que Sesshoumaru lo soltara, sin éxito.

–maldición –murmuro entre los dientes.

–esa mujer es la traidora…

–cállate, ella es mi madre…

Las miradas doradas estaban fijas en los que estaban frente a los suyos, pero no fueron capaces de decir nada más… miles de preguntas y quejas que no fueron dichas, no querían saber realmente la verdad que tenia él otro… la verdad se les hacia sofocante y saber más sería torturarse. Inesperadamente los ojos de Sesshoumaru fueron los primeros en desviarse y comenzó a soltar a Inu Yasha, pero en cuanto lo hizo un puño volteo su cara.

–estamos a mano –le dijo en un gruñido Inu Yasha dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru.

Sabía que esa no podía ser su madre, una ilusión o quizás su alma o lo que fuese… su madre había muerto cuando él era un niño, era una mujer amorosa con él y Kouga, y esa era toda la verdad que era para él. De dónde vino o qué hizo su madre antes de tenerlo no cambiarian eso… no lo haría…

Sesshoumaru sostuvo su cabello jalándolo a él.

–insolente.

–lo soy y quien soy no cambiara jamás, suéltame –le reclamo.

–lo jurado hoy permanece.

La voz de Sesshoumaru parecía débil y aquella mirada fría parecía esconder cierto dolor. Era verdad que para Inu Yasha su madre significaba el calor y la felicidad de su breve niñes, pero para ese príncipe era malos recuerdos, apretó las cejas y le grito casi en un gruñido.

–¡¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo diga?! Te ayudare, hasta que hayas conseguido lo que quieres estaré apoyándote, por eso quieta esa maldita cara que no te quedmmm…

Kouga con lo que le dijo había sentido su interior estremecerse, un dolor de algo que no lograba descifrar. No, no quería recordar, aun si no sabía que era tenia… miedo de ello… ¿Por qué? Inu Yasha… su pensamiento trajo la imagen de Inu Yasha y lo busco con la mirada, aquel zorro había desaparecido y el vapor comenzaba a bajar.

Desde la espalda Sesshoumaru giraba la cabeza de Inu Yasha para besarlo y él no podía más que mirar. Ese zorro le había dicho que significaba que estuvieran ahí e incluso que Inu Yasha tenia las mismas marcas de Sesshoumaru… el odio creció en su interior, pues estaba seguro que Inu Yasha nada sabía de ello. Era una unión, ante el espíritu de aquel país Inu Yasha era de ese hombre hasta la muerte de Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu vio la escena y lucho por liberarse sin ningún éxito desde que los vio entrar a la cueva, pero ahora cuando era claro su sangre hirvió, el agua a su alrededor que se encontraba agitada fue expandida como si hubiera recibido un golpe con exagerada fuerza y de su garganta un rugido salió.

El agua alrededor de Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru se elevo y cayó en más de una ocación junto con un fuerte temblor que agrieto las murallas de la cueva.

–Kou…ga…

–solo te has aprovechado de la ignorancia de Inu Yasha –gruño Kouga si tomarle atención a Inu Yasha.

–Inu Yasha acepto –confirmo Sesshoumaru al ver que ese moreno sabía lo que había hecho.

–¡callate! –grito y la grieta se hizo más grande –lo engañaste.

–Kouga –Inu Yasha miraba con asombro.

El agua subió como serpientes hacia lo alto y fueron a dirección de Sesshoumaru, que tomo a Inu Yasha y salto hacia atrás esquivando el agua y las piedras que comenzaban a caer. Las marcas de Inu Yasha comenzaron a arder, de la marca de Kouga un vapor comenzó a salir.

–¿Qué le esta pasando a Kouga? –pregunto Inu Yasha preocupado por su amigo.

–solo es una teoría… –comenzó a decir esquivando y viendo que el moreno parecía listo para atacarlo –puede que tu amigo tenga dentro de él un espíritu de la tierra…

–¿Qué?

–no lo entiendo, pero solo es una corazonada.

Quedando en una esquina estaban acorralados frente el agua se ponía como lanzas apuntando a su dirección, la muralla agrietada amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento y Kouga se acercaba con la mirada fija en ellos.

–vete –dijo Sesshoumaru –solo quiere herirme a mí.

–¿de qué hablas?

–estas siendo un estorbo, lárgate –le ordeno.

–no lo voy a hacer –dijo mirando a Kouga –Kouga detente…

–ven Inu Yasha –le extendió la mano donde estaba la marca, los ojos de Kouga perdieron la luz, el dolor en Inu Yasha le hizo apretar los dientes.

–…Oo…kami… –susurro Inu Yasha y como si un golpe eléctrico golpeara a Kouga este detuvo su andar abriendo los ojos.

No sabía de donde había venido ese nombre, pero algo le decía que Sesshoumaru no estaba tan errado.

–¿Ookami? –dijo en pregunta Sesshoumaru –eso es absurdo, el espíritu de Egip desapareció hace eones ¿Por qué ahora…?

–yo no lo sé…

–ugggh… –un quejido salió de la graganta de Kouga antes de soltar un grito las lanzas de agua fueron destruidas y las murallas colapsaron.

–¡cuidado! –grito Inu Yasha corriendo a Sesshoumaru a un lado de la muralla.

Una humareda borro su vicion por un momento ¿inu Yasha? Su coranzon se salto un latido al pensar en que algo le había pasado, pero frente a él Inu Yasha sostenía una esfera de luz y la muralla estaba siendo restringida por trenzas de agua. Sesshoumaru no caía en el asombro.

Kouga había salido alterado su bicion estaba borrosa, imagen tras imagen pasaba una tras otras, las imágenes de alguien frente a él con esas ropas antiguas, con el cabello negro y largo le extendia la mano y sonreía… la cara de esa persona era la de Inu Yasha pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, imágenes de sus días en el circo con Inu Yasha se cruzaban y de nuevo con esa otra persona ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿de quién eran esas imágenes? Corrió sin saber cuanto o donde iba solo que deseaba alejar esas imágenes con desesperación ¿Cuáles eran sus recuerdos y cuales no?.

Miroku miraba la luna azul que comenzaba su acenso al cielo, eran de ese lugar… busco en los escritos antiguos y solo pudo encontrar cosas que no daban un completo margen de lo que eran las marcas, los espiritus habían marcados a un humano hacia eones para que este pudiera vivir lo que ellos vivieran y así las heridas y dolor seria compartido, aquel fue un príncipe de nombre Yasha de Egip que fue capas de encantar a los espiritus gurardianes y estos les enseñaron a cultivar su energía y pronto fue virtuoso, pero entonces ¿por qué dos personas estaban marcadas? Según la oráculo más joven de los Hitit cuando volviera el alma de esa persona un baño de sangre comenzaría y la nación perdida volvería a surgir.

–acaso ¿sesshou…? –un rugido freno su pensamiento y miro al bosque detrás de su palacio, las aves volaron espantadas un miedo crecio en su pecho acelerando su respiración, un segundo rugido se escucho considerablemente cerca y vio Kouga salto de un árbol a su jardín como si fuese una bestia con cuerpo humano. –Kouga –susurro –¡Kouga! –grito al verlo enderesarce y sentir que se iría, pero al llamarlo este alzo la vista mirándolo con tristeza.

La imagen de Miroku era tapada por la de Inu Yasha y el de la otra persona… pervaleciendo el de la otra persona…

–… Yasha… –murmuro antes de desplomarse.

–¡Kouga! –grito Miroku y bajo deprisa a verlo.

Lo llamaba mientras corría a él y al tomar su cabeza lo examino, su nerviosismo era palpable, miro que de los ojos del moreno lágrimas bajaban.

–Kouga –murmuro al no verle ninguna herida.

El brazo emanaba un vapor que parecía hacer la marca más negra.

–si pudiera usar magia como mi hermana o Sesshoumaru… –murmuro tomo una roca que estaba en el suelo helada y la puso en el febril brazo. Takemaru llego a su lado –ayúdame a entrarlo…

–mmm…

Miroku al ver que parecía querer decir algo se acerco para escuchar aun cuando Takemaru se oponía y escucho.

–… yu ni Yasha …

Solo esas suaves palabras que le provocaron un vuelco ¿había escuchado mal? Ese lenguaje era uno que ya no se usaba y aquel nombre… tal vez al estar inconsciente no dijo bien el nombre de su novio, ya que ambos eran similares… aun así… ¿Cómo conocía ese idioma?

Sesshoumaru observo un momento a Inu Yasha y se levantó, tenia que seguir, aun si era hijo de la traidora Inu Yasha era Inu Yasha.

–yo…

–traquilo –le dijo al verlo sorprendido, ya antes lo había visto hacer algo, pero suponía que para el mismo Inu Yasha era más chocante .

–Kouga…

–salió.

–nosotros… –lamano de Sesshoumaru lo callo.

– _el viento que sopla que emerja a mi llamado y disperse los obtaculos frente a mí, que los torrentes separen las aguas y liberen el paso ante mí –_ fuertes vientos comenzaron a hacer retroceder las murallas y a dividir el agua – _que la brisa nos cubra como caricia de amante y proteja lo importante para mí…_

Comenzó a caminar aun teniendo tapada la boca de Inu Yasha obligándolo a que estuviera cerca no lo soltó hasta salir.

–debemos irnos.

–pero Kouga…

–estará bien, Miroku lo atenderá…

–pero…

–Inu Yasha –lo tomo del brazo acercándolo, los efectos de la piedra aun estaban precentes y no se esfumarían hasta el alba –no hables de él…

–él es…

–no lo digas, lo sé, pero has jurado estar conmigo hasta mi muerte no lo olvides.

–lo sé… –dijo algo avergonzado –solo estoy confundido de muchas cosas… pero no quiero pensar.

–vamos –le dijo tomándole la mano para guiarlo.

Todo deseo y pensamiento esa noche serian reales, por lo que Sesshoumaru trataba de solo no hacer demasiado, ni pensar, solo se concentró en caminar un paso a la vez solo avanzar, ahora era lo que deseaba sostener esa mano y caminar.

El silbido de Sesshoumaru llamo al caballo luego de un rato, subio en silencio y extendió la mano a Inu Yasha haciéndolo subir frente a él, se permitió apoyar su pecho en la espalda de Inu Yasha y estrecharlo al sostener las riendas, todo en silencio y solo sintiendo las respiraciones del otro, lacalides de sus cuerpos aun húmedos, a momentos las manos de Sesshoumaru acariciaron las de Inu Yasha que temblaba y suspiraba recargando un poco el peso en ese fuerte pecho. Aun si se sentía tranquilo su cabeza no lo dejaba tranquilo, su madre era de ese lugar, entonces ¿Qué había de su padre? Aun si se decía que no importaba nada, que él solo era él, sus pensamientos seguían fluyendo, las caricias de Sesshoumaru lo estremecían asiendo que sus pensamientos se esfumaran momentáneamente sin poder hilar pensamientos concretos mientras el caballo andaba por las calles de la ciudad, no miraban a nadie ni escuchaban a nadie, solo seguían su camino.

–¿tienes frío? –le pregunto al sentirlo temblar.

–mmm… –asintió suavemente.

–se obediente –le dijo al oído y lo sintió acentir.

Se sentía cansado, su madre, su amigo, sus sentimientos, las marcas, ese mundo… demasiadas cosas y solo estando en el pecho de ese príncipe, sintiendo su calidez y palpitar parecía calmarlo.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo frente una posada y bajo del caballo alzando los brazos a Inu Yasha para ayudarlo a bajar. Fue hay cuando Inu Yasha se percato que los demás los miraban "túnicas rojas" murmuraban.

–¿tunicas… rojas?

–Inu Yasha –lo llamo ahciendo que lo mirara –solo mírame a mí… se obediente…

Asintió y estiro sus brazos a Sesshoumaru y él lo recibió sindejarlo que tocara el suelo.

–¿Qué?

–se obediente, te llevare.

–Sesshoumaru aun siento el aroma de la piedra…

–es normal… será hasta el alba

Inu Yasha asintió, mientras era cargado, se sentía aletargado y como el príncipe le dijo solo lo miro a él. Sesshoumaru fue guiado a la habitación del segundo piso, la más alejada de las otras habitaciones, amplia y pulcra. Telas rojas caían adornando el camino hacia la cama, licor fue traido y dos copas junto a unos frutos. Todos salieron y las puertas se cerraron detrás de Sesshoumaru, que lo llevo donde estaba la mesa con la jaras, sirvió en dos copas levantando una.

–para mis ancestros –dijo y lo derramo en la mesa.

–¿Qué haces?

–para mi futuro –dijo sin responderle mostrándole la copa a Inu Yasha –bebe.

Inu Yasha perdido sostuvo la copa y bebio un trago, tociendo.

–es fuerte –dijo entre la tos.

–la vida es dura –le dijo sonriendo un poco Sesshoumaru –solo tu puedes saber si eres capas de tomarla o renunciar a ella.

De alguna manera Inu Yasha sintió que esas palabras tenían un significado profundo en ese mismo príncipe, sin embargo en ese momento no tenia cabeza para pensar en más cosas. Miro la copa y la bebió de un golpe mostrándosela vacía a Sesshoumaru.

–puhaaaa… es fuerte, pero solo yo desido por mí –sonrió victorioso.

El pecho de Sesshoumaru latió con fuerza al ver ese rostro en inu Yasha, esas palabras… cuando llego le había dijo que aun si lo mataba eso solo sería cuando él decidiera dejar de luchar, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

–hoy pasaremos la noche aquí…

–bebe –le dijo Inu Yasha que le había servido en la misma copa.

–no sabes lo que estas haciendo…

–no eres capas de beberlo –le dijo sonriendo aunque su cara delataba que estaba mareado.

–tienes poca resistencia. Ve a dormir…

–cuando lo bebas –dijo con palabras un poco torpes.

–si lo bebo, serás mío hasta la muerte.

–no dijiste eso hantes en la laguna donde apareció… –se calló al recordar a su madre y bajo la cabeza.

–realmente ingenuo –sujeto la copa junto a la mano de Inu Yasha acercándose se arrodillo he hizo que le diera el licor hasta la ultima gota, mostrándole la copa vacía. Se levantó sirviendo un poco más –no hay vuelta atrás –sonrió –por tus ancestros –dijo y la derramo en la mesa.

–no entiendo… –con el licor y aun los efectos de la piedra se sentía mareado y aturdido, todo le comenzó a dar vuelta parpadeando un par de veces mirando a Sesshoumaru que parecía no tener ningún efecto.

–… finalizamos la primera y segunda parte de la unión… eso es todo –dijo, pero a Inu Yasha sintió que que Sesshoumaru no deseaba hablar de ello.

–¿Cuántas son? –pregunto sirviéndose otro poquito de aquel licor que descubrió que luego le daba un gusto dulzón.

–tres…

–tres…

–la tercera no es necesaria.

–¿Por qué?

Se sentía curioso, aturdido, mareado, confundido de muchas cosas, pero si se sentraba en escuchar a Sesshoumaru sentía que era más llevadero.

–el primero es el juramento ante los dioses, y me permite conocerte como tú a mí, el segundo… –se acerco a Inu Yasha que dejo la copa de la que estaba bebiendo aun con un poco dentro que fue bebido por Sesshoumaru –es para honrar a nuestros antepasados y mostrarles a quien se a elegido para la unión… se comparte copa porque…

Antes de que terminara la copa se rompió en dos sorprendiendo a ambos, pero en la cara de Sesshoumaru se vislumbro un poco de tristeza.

–podemos ver que ocurrirá con la unión…

–… ¿Qué pasara?

–lo había dicho no es así… quedaras libre cuando yo muera…

–deja de decir eso –se levanto tambaleándose siendo sujetado por Sesshoumaru.

–es mejor que duermas –le sujirio el príncipe.

–no… –se sostuvo en la túnica –escúchame, tu príncipe idiota… –lo miro desde su posición tratando de enfocar estaba realmente mareado.

–estas borracho.

–¿y? se lo que digo… tú, deja de hablar de morir… te voy a ayudar, asique debes seguir… los aldeanos… Rin, tus concubinas… ese Miroku… todos esperan que tu vivas, así que… vive…

–no sabes lo que dices.

–yo quiero que vivas –puso la frente en la unión del hombro y el cuello –eres fuerte y bueno, aun si… a veces eres idiota no importa miras por los demás serías un gran rey… –los brazos de Sesshoumaru lo estrecharon más –así que debes vivir.

–eres idiota… –susurro –solo puedo jurarte que haré que tu vuelvas a tu mundo vivo…

Esas palabras de alguna manera hizo un hueco en el pecho de ambos, pero los brazos de Sesshoumaru no lo soltaron y las manos de Inu Yasha atrapadas no intentaron empujarlo.

Su mundo se repitió en la cabeza de Inu Yasha, nuevamente preguntas comenzaron a apuñalar la cabeza de Inu Yasha, una tras otra y sin ninguna respuesta.

–Sesshoumaru… ¿Quién soy?

La voz de Inu Yasha rompió el silencio. Sesshoumaru lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar mientras le respondía.

–te lo dije; eres mi consejero –lo dejo en la cama yendo a la mesa –mi aliado –dijo sirviéndose en la copa vino de la jarra de al lado de la otra con licor fuerte, para volver donde Inu Yasha –y mi ser… más amado… –tomo un poco y lo beso sujetando su nuca para que no se alejara.

–mmm…

Las manos de Inu Yasha sujetaron la túnica de Sesshoumaru con la intención de alejarlo, fue obligado a beber el vino. Sus manos deslizaron la túnica del príncipe que solo se alejo un poco lamiendo los labios que entre abiertos temblaban como si le pidieran más.

Sesshoumaru lo contemplo, las mejillas rojas, aquellos ojos confundidos, esos labios húmedos y entre abiertos, la fina túnica roja que lo cubría, el cabello húmedo que se pegaba a su contorno como si lo abrazara. Puso una rodilla en uno de los costados y una de sus manos toco el cinto por el costado, mirando las reacciones de su consejero que confundido aun lo tenia sostenido de los hombros de la túnica. Soltó poco a poco el cinto sin dejar de mirarle, de alguna manera se sentía nervioso, cada temblor de Inu Yasha lo hacia dudar…

–yo… –Inu Yasha hablo en un suspiro.

Tenia que parar eso estaba mal, él estaba con Kouga, aun así, su cuerpo no se movía… sus labios no decían lo que debía, sintió como el cinto fue deslizado haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Tenia que detenerlo, tenía que…

Sesshoumaru comenzó a acercarse con la intención de besarlo nuevamente, un suave beso que invitaba a Inu Yasha a responderle, tímidamente imitaba los movimientos del príncipe y temblando cada vez que la punta de la lengua lamia su labio deseando él mismo hacerlo, el roce se profundiso al tocarse sus lenguas dejando que se acariciaran, el aroma a alcohol y de la piedra que persistía los embriagaba cada vez más como el deseo de sentirse más. Ya no habían preguntas, ni preocupaciones solo el creciente deseo que los guiaba. Las manos de Sesshoumaru deslisaron la túnica descubriendo el cuerpo de Inu Yasha que inconcientemente comenzó a subir con el movimiento de Sesshoumaru sin dejar de besarse y siendo recostado por el príncipe.

Sesshouamru se alejo un poco para verlo la piel un poco más bronceada que la de él, las mejillas rojas por el alcohol y vergüenza, tan solo cubierto con el taparrabos que dejaba ver que su miembro estaba semi erecto.

–… no… mires –dijo avergonzado cubriéndose con las manos al ver la sonrisa de Sesshoumaru.

Pero aquel príncipe bajo su rostro al pecho de Inu Yasha lamiendo el lugar donde estaba el corazón dándole un escalofrío a su consejero comenzando a bajar deloneando aquella piel con sus labios y lengua.

Gritos que provenían de abajo detuvieron a Sesshoumaru que puso atención a lo que ocurría bajándose de encima de Inu Yasha.

–vístete –lo mando tomando su látigo y miro hacia la ventana, si era lo que creía eso sería uno de los peores escenarios.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto aturdido poniéndose la túnica y tratando de arreglar el cinto, pero aun estaba ebrio y aturdido, termino por solo amarrarlo provocando el suspiro del príncipe.

–toma la espada –le dijo en corto sin responderle.

Llamas doradas comenzaron a rodear la posada y serpientes de agua comenzaron a atacar las los que estaban en la posada.

–Inu Yasha cuando puedas corre –le ordeno.

–¿de qué estas hablando? Yo…

–¡solo haslo! –grito y por la ventana entraron serpiente que con un movimiento del látigo hizo retroceder pero siendo al mismo tiempo obligado a retroceder él mismo.

–¿estas bien? –fue a su lado no le iba a hacer caso.

Sesshoumaru lo miro él mismo en ese momento no estaba en las mejores condiciones. No quería arriesgarlo, ni sabía que tan difícil iba ser pelear contra eso.

–Sesshoumaru… grullas –apunto detrás de las serpientes de agua.

–Byakuya –mascullo Sesshoumaru tomando a Inu Yasha y yendo al otro extremo de la habitación –si no te irás quédate aquí es poco lo que tu cuerpo se puede mover ¿no es así?

–ah… yo…

–solo defiéndete de lo que te ataque –apretó la mano de Inu Yasha que sostenía la espada como si se serciorara de que la tenia bien tomada.

Inu Yasha lo observo ir donde estaba las serpientes de agua y aquellas grullas, miro a todos los lugares debía hacer algo, estaba aturdido y aun mareado, pero no podía no hacer nada. Y entonces lo recordó aquellas veces que un extraño poder salió de él, trato de recordar como lo había hecho, la sensación que había tenido, algo… se levanto y corrió a Sesshoumaru abrazandolo y agito la mano que sostenía la espada frente a ellos una ráfaga de agua salió de la espada cortando las serpientes y grullas. Sorprendiéndolos a ambos, pero las llamas aun estaban alrededor de la posada y un lejano rugido erizó su piel. Debían salir de ahí.

–¿aun recuerdas como lanzaste a ese moreno?

–… yo… solo desee alejarlo… –realmente no entendia la mecánica de eso.

–¿crees que podras mantener alejadas las llamas?

–lo haré –dijo con decisión.

–usare un hechizo para apagar las llamas, pero debemos salir.

–bien –se iba a alejar de Sesshoumaru, sin embargo no fue soltado –no me vas a soltar…

–no es necesario…

–¿no tenemos que salir?

–lo haremos…

Inu Yasha no entendió, pero de improviso Sesshoumaru lo abrazo con mayor fuerza y salto con él por la ventana, Inu Yasha grito sin poder evitarlo.

–Inu Yasha –la voz de Sesshoumaru lo hizo recordar estaban cayendo directamente a las llamas amarillas.

Un dolor en su pierna lo hizo apretar los dientes y sostenerse con fuerza a Sesshoumaru, gotas de sudor comenzaron a salir de la frente de Inu Yasha Sesshoumaru sintió como algo similar a un viento húmedo y calido los comenzó a rodear, al caer las piernas de Sesshoumaru fueron las que recibieron el impacto, realmente no le importaba sabía que su cuerpo era más resistente que del mayor común, pero eso no le quitaba que sintiera el dolor, y aun así justo ahora solo sentía el ardor del dolor que compartía con Inu Yasha. Las llamas estaba siendo alejadas de ellos como si estivieran en un circulo cortado por la mitad, Sesshoumaru observo las llamas que los rodeaban y a quien lo estaba protegiendo que encojido en su pecho trataba de soportar el dolor. Con la mano que tenia en la cintura de Inu Yasha los sujeto estrechándolo más a él y comenzó a murmurar.

 _–… que el susurro de mis deseos alimente el torrente de mi destino y guie a mí el poder de mi protector. Susurrando el hechizo de la unión que por mi sangre hemos de tener… que venga a mí el espíritu guardian y desaparesca los obsta…_

No pudo terminar cuando lo que los protegía exploto liberando un torrente de viento que disperso las llamas. Él no había hecho nada, pero miro a Inu Yasha que jadeaba y en sus mejillas las marcas azuladas comenzaban a verse, recordó de inmediato la transformación de Inu Yasha y lo tomo alejándose de ahí.

Inu Yasha se sentía extraño como si algo dentro de él quisiera salir, su pierna dolía y ´por alguna razón las palabras de Sesshoumaru habían sido como puñales para su pecho, rogando con fervor que se detuviera dentro de él hasta que no pudo soportarlo más… ahora cuando por fin se había silenciado sentía que su consciencia se alejaba cada vez más…

 _…no puedes perder…_

Escuchaba en su cabeza la voz clara de alguien ¿pero quien era?

 _…no lo abandones, sigue… no lo dejes morir…_

¿Quién era?

Una esfera apareció frente a Inu Yasha y se dio cuenta que estaba en un espació de un blanco absoluto y la esfera estaba frente a él, las luces doradas de su interior salían de los espacios donde el intrincado diseño de metal dejaba espacios vacíos… fue a tomarla pero una energía lo lanzo alejándolo de la esfera, no obstante algo le decía que debía tomarla, se levanto caminando nuevamente hacia la esfera. Solo consiguiendo que fuera nuevamente lanzado aumentando el dolor en su cuerpo.

Frente a Sesshoumaru aparecieron soldados de Babil cortándole el paso, los quejidos de dolor de Inu Yasha lo apresuraban a encontrar un lugar donde pudieran descansar.

–príncipe Sesshoumaru tenemos órdenes de llevarnos a su consejero, el rey…

–apártense –les ordeno.

Los soldados no se movieron aunque se miraban los unos a los otros sabían lo fuerte que era ese príncipe y lo despiadado que podía ser con sus enemigos, pero desobedecer la orden de su rey era condenarse a muerte. Todos tomaron el mango de su espada estarían listo para luchar. Sesshoumaru sostuvo a Inu Yasha con una de sus brazos y con la otra tomó su látigo listo para abrirse paso entre los soldados, la probabilidad de que Inu Yasha se transformara lo urgía a alejarse de los civiles, pues en ese estado no discernía entre aliados y enemigos.

Las espadas se desenfundaron y él con un rápido movimiento del látigo deslizándolo por el suelo frente a ellos produjo una cortina de polvo escondiéndose de ellos corrió a un callejón dejando a Inu Yasha con cuidado acariciando su mejilla le susurró mientras escuchaba que los soldados le gritaban que la orden del rey de Babil era por petición del rey de Hitit.

—vendré enseguida por ti.

Corrió con gran rapidez hacía los soldados que aun estaban tratando de encontrarlo entre el polvo que había levantado, se colocó en donde estuvo antes con Inu Yasha con el látigo y en su mano los esperaba mientras el polvo se volvía cada vez más fino hasta desaparecer. Los ojos de los soldados se fijaron en el príncipe. La sombra de su padre fue visible para él, ya lo sabía, pero el que se moviera tan rápido aun lo sorprendía, usaría la ceremonia de unión para que no lo alejara de él; el actuar tan rápido podía hacer que no funcionara del todo pues la noche no había finalizado y la marca de unión en Inu Yasha no saldría si el sol no los encontraba juntos. Si era separado de él ahora podían anular la unión y si lo alejaban de él después de esa noche, 30 noches duraría la marca si no se consumaba la unión, pero solo desaparecería si se alejaba durante ese lapso de tiempo o si él moriría.

Sesshoumaru miraba a quienes estaban frente a él, las espadas lo apuntaban estando a unos 3 metros de él, su látigo golpeó en la cara a quien se quiso acercar, no podía matarlos, pero tampoco permitir que se llevaran a Inu Yasha, con habilidad los soldados atacaron en conjunto haciendo que el príncipe de las tierras hermanas fuese obligado a dar un paso atrás mientras se defendía y los mantenían a raya, algunos caían viniendo cada vez más. El dolor que sabía venía de Inu Yasha comenzaba a ser más fuerte preocupándolo.

Inu Yasha había vuelto a ser lanzado por la esfera, con cada vez que era lanzado podía ver vagas imágenes de ese joven que se parecía a él, pero que su cabellera era de un color oscuro como sus ojos. No sabía quién era el hombre que tenía una larga trenza y portaba una gran espada, sin embargo la tristeza que sentía provenía de aquel con trenza apretaba su pecho, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara no podía conseguir acercarse y siempre escuchaba lo mismo "¿qué es más importante la razón o los sentimientos?"

No entendía que era lo que quería decir con eso o por qué preguntaba eso una y otra vez, siempre apareciendo la imagen de aquel que se parecía a él y aquel que usaba esa trenza mirándolo irse con otro de cabellera plateada a quien le decía Inugami.

Se levantó con dolor no quería herirse más, sin embargo algo le decía que debía tomar esa esfera o no podría salir de ese lugar.

Sesshoumaru se vio rodeado aún si los mantenía a raya sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que él cediera o que los matara a todos. Los gritos de los aldeanos alertaron a otros que corrían para escapar de la batalla que tenían los soldados con aquel, no obstante los soldados se dieron cuenta de que Sesshoumaru no les permitía acercarse a cierto callejón haciendo que ellos tratasen por todos los medios presionar en aquella dirección, no importaba que tan fuerte fuese ese príncipe era imposible que resistiera para siempre el ataque de 30 soldados, si mataba a uno podía arrestarlo y pedir la cabeza de uno de sus sirvientes o acusarlo de traición.

Un fuerte torrente de viento húmedo paso por el lado de Sesshoumaru sorprendiéndolo y derribando a los soldados seguido por una silueta fugaz, un rojo y plateado fue capaz de divisar antes de enfocar de quién se trataba, aquel que ahora golpeaba con puño cerrado a los soldados haciéndolos caer uno tras otro, pero al caer no eran más que cuerpos sin vida con las caras destrozadas y cuellos rotos. Los ojos inyectados de sangre y con las pupilas azules aquellos que se le acercaban por la espalda eran lanzados por el torrente de viento húmedo, apretó la mano que tenía el látigo y corrió a Inu Yasha.

—¡Inu Yasha! –grito Sesshoumaru haciendo que volteara a él.

Se había transformado y matado a soldados del país hermano de sus tierras, si eran atrapados no podría abogar por él, moriría decapitado por traición. Con el látigo golpeó a quien se acercaba y siguió corriendo a Inu Yasha sujetándolo con el látigo paralizó sus brazos un poco y lo abrazó, gruñidos salían de la garganta de su consejero que trataba de soltarse y al ver que era imposible mordió el hombro de quién lo tomaba y corría alejándolo de ahí.

Un quejido de dolor salió de la garganta de Sesshoumaru al sentir los dientes de Inu Yasha romper su piel, no podía permanecer ahí y dejar que matara a más soldados. Él mismo no podía involucrarse y sabía que si Inu Yasha comenzaba a ser perseguido como un traidor al tratado de paz él como príncipe de Hitit no debía interferir en la captura ni en la ejecución del criminal, sin embargo no lo dejaría solo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sacarlo de ahí y más al ver gruyas, estaba seguro que la reina estaba involugrada. Silbó llamando a su caballo mientras corría teniendo a un Inu Yasha en brazos con aquellos dientes enterrados en su hombro escuchando gruñidos ásperos provenir de aquella boca que cada vez apretaba más.

—Inuugh no estoy… mierda… hey, eso duele –nada conseguía, solo que la mordida se apretara más, sentía como el calor se extendía casi entumeciendo su brazo haciendo que le temblará por el dolor y el peso —Inu Yasha… no te haré daño… yo… te sacaré de aquí no dejaré que te dañen…

Frente a ellos vio al caballo sonriendo sin detenerse ni preocuparse porque su piel se desgarrara por el movimiento brusco al saltar y caer en el lomo del caballo que corcoveo al repentino peso siendo contenido con solo una mano desde crin, lo hizo galopar a todo lo que aquellas patas le permitieran con la decisión de salir de la ciudad.

Inu Yasha había vuelto a caer, la misma pregunta fue formulada y la imagen de un dragón rugiendo lo sintió como llanto de dolor.

—Tan molesto… –murmuró viendo su sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por el suelo de blanco absoluto –no haces más que lloriquear y lloriquear por algo que no hiciste en el pasado… –se levantó corriendo chocando con aquella barrera resistiendo para no ser lanzado otra vez –preguntas que es más importante… pides una respuesta… eres estúpido, ¡no hay una maldita respuesta correcta, solo has lo que creas correcto o te lamentarse después!

Qué importaba cuál era más importante, lo que importaba era que es importante para ti. Ese era el pensamiento que tenía Inu Yasha.

—Solo la verdad de ti mismo es importante –dijo con gran esfuerzo dando un paso –sentimientos o razón solo serán importantes si lo son para ti, la razón y los sentimientos solo son tu verdad –dio otro paso –¿qué es importante la razón o el sentimientos? Los sentimientos son sensaciones y la razón el juicio de ellos, así que la verdadera pregunta debería ser si es importante tu verdad…

Una grieta se abrió al escuchar un susurró que preguntaba "¿mi verdad?" y él sonrió.

—lo que sentías por él y la razón de tu silencio… sabias que elegiría a otro por eso lo callaste, pero tus sentimientos se negaban a desaparecer… solo debes aceptarlo y dejarlo ir…

La grieta cada vez fue más grande, la protección que lo retenía se rompió como cristales cayendo como finas gotas de agua, frente a Inu Yasha apareció un chico con una larga trenza encadenado sostenía la esfera. Inu Yasha se acercó a él y este levantó la vista mirándolo con los ojos azules y caminó extendiendo los brazos enseñándole la esfera…

–entiendes que la respuesta viene desde tu propia verdad…

–mi verdad –susurro.

–así es… la razón y los sentimientos son algo que son uno solo…

–extraño… –lo miro sonriendo –escuche algo similar pero solo fui capaz de decir que no me respondía, pero al escucharte otra vez siento que es la respuesta correcta. Ambos son importantes desde mi verdad…

La esfera se rompió y dentro apareció una pulsera que se dirigió a la pierna izquierda de Inu Yasha, una puntada lo hizo dejar de apoyarse en esa pierna y por poco pierde el equilibrio siendo sujetado por aquel chico con trenza.

–Yasha… siempre te ame, aun si no veías más que a Inugami… –susurro en su oído –era feliz cuando estabas a mi lado…

Inu Yasha no entendía que le estaba diciendo, ¿por qué se lo decía a él?… ¿Quién era Yasha? Su cuello fue jalado y sus labios tomados por ese hombre haciéndole sentir adormilado, no obstante pudo alejarlo un poco, una palabra se paso por su mente.

–Ban…

Vio la sonrisa de aquel frente a él que se arrodillo frente a Inu Yasha y beso su pies izquierdo dejando a Inu Yasha mudo.

–juro por mi vida… que esta vez no dejaré que te maten…

–he… hey…

–Bankotsu –le dijo mirándolo desde su posición –es el nombre que me diste Yasha…

–mi nombre es Inu Yasha, no lo cortes…

–esa mujer fue capaz de traerte y ponerte un nombre similar –dijo sonriendo y levantándose –pero no dejare que ocurra la maldición que ese idiota te puso a tu alma…

–¿de qué hablas?

–no hace falta que lo entienda, solo que sepas que te protegeré… debes irte invocame y mi poder ira en tu ayuda –le dijo parándose –déjame amarte Inu Yasha…

Poco a poco parecía la llovisna se comvertia en lluvia que comenzaba a diluir todo el alrededor.

Sesshoumaru sintió como los dientes de Inu Yasha de apoco lo comenzaron a soltar, en cambió una humeda lengua se deslizo por el lugar lastimado…

–… unnh… Inu Yasha –murmuro dirigiendo la mirada a él.

–… lo… siento –la voz de Inu Yasha era suave y somnolienta se sentía cansado y el pecho de Sesshoumaru se sentía realmente cálido y el látigo lo comenzó a soltar.

Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que gruyas los seguían, alzo la mano.

 _–que las nubes presten su aliento y alejen de mí a los enemigos, porque la protección de Banryu esta conmigo…_

Un remolino de aire húmedo los rodeo destruyendo a las gruyas sorprendiendo a Sesshoumaru.

Las gruyas se deshicieron y Byakuya apretó las manos con rabia, al menos uno de sus objetivos había sido logrado, aun si el príncipe o incluso el rey se opucieran Inu Yasha seria tratado como un traidor por matar a los soldados, aun si su deseo había sido que el condennado fuese el príncipe, pero no le desagradaba este vuelco… aun así algo se preguntaba, puesto que la apariencia de Inu Yasha parecía que había cambiado.

–ese chico realmente es un misterio… –murmuro.

Miro el cielo los preparativos poco a poco comenzaban a estar listos, Byakuya no hacia más que sonreir ante la imagen de sus deseos, ese país, ese reino destruido y consumido por las llamas sumidos en el horror y la desesperación sin ninguna salvación.

La mano de Inu Yasha bajo de apoco posándose en la mejilla de Sesshoumaru que tenia lastimada.

–gracias por protegerme Sesshoumaru _._

–te di mi palabra –fue la respuesta.

–aun así gracias…

Ya habían salido de la ciudad y aprovechaban el bosque cercano para perder a los soldados. Una punzada en la pierna derecha que provoco un quejido a Inu Yasha y un fruncimiento a Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha cerro los ojos y se vio a él mismo en medio de rocas y lava el color era sofocante tanto como para no dejarle respirar, por inercia tomo su garganta con desesperación.

Sesshoumaru detuvo el caballo y abrazo a Inu Yasha parecía sofocarse; hacia un momento estaba bien ¿Por qué ahora no podía respirar? Sostuvo su mano mirando su garganta parecía estar bien. Tomo su cabeza y sin pensar le dio de su aliento los brazos de Inu Yasha lo rodearon como aferrándose a la vida tomando el oxigeno de Sesshoumaru.

El amanecer comenzaba a atrabezar las copas de los árboles encontrándolo unido en un beso.

Naraku sintió su pierna derecha doler y la imagen de un joven de cabellera negra que parecía que hacia que las rocas e incluso la misma muerte fueran hermosas.

–ya veo… así que después de tanto tiempo volvió… Yasha.

Al nombrarlo algo dentro de él se estremeció provocándole una sonrisa.


	11. 11

11

Kaguya estaba en su habitación leyendo una tablilla. El alba se aproximaba cuando dejo la tablilla en un cofre y camino cubriéndose hacía el balcón de su palacio, miro un momento el cielo donde todavía podía encontrar la luna azul que poco a poco bajaba dándole paso al sol, desvió la mirada al palacio de Sesshoumaru mirándolo con rencor.

–No dejare nada de ti –asevero volteando a su dormitorio –Byakuya.

–¿sí, mi señora? –dijo hincándose frente a ella.

–¿Cómo ha ido tu plan?

–… no he podido hacer que lo capturen –la cara de la reina se desfiguro con molestia –sin embargo ese hombre será perseguido como un traidor, pues ha matado a soldados de Babil y si Sesshoumaru no lo entrega será tratado como uno también.

–Eso es mejor de lo que pensaba –sonrió con amplitud ante lo dicho –morirá como un traidor y en eso ni siquiera el rey puede intervenir.

Byakuya solo sonrió, él tenía otros planes para la muerte de Sesshoumaru, si no podía darle más de la desesperación que él mismo había sentido cuando lo perdió todo no se sentiría satisfecho.

–Procura que todo esté de acuerdo a lo planeado Byakuya, no quiero errores.

–Sí, su majestad –se inclinó y comenzó a salir.

Byakuya salió del palacio de la reina sacando de entre sus ropas una gruya de papel soplando en ella y lanzándola al aire.

–Busca a Sesshoumaru –la gruya floto desapareciendo poco a poco.

–Byakuya.

Una voz lo hizo girarse viendo a Akago inclinándose enseguida ante él.

–príncipe…

–¿Qué te ha mandado hacer ahora mi madre?

–no es necesario que se preocupe príncipe.

–¿Por qué buscas a Sesshoumaru?

La pregunta lo hiso juntar las cejas, no podía decirle nada, pero ese príncipe era más difícil de engañar que cualquier otro… casi tanto como tratar de engañar al rey de esa tierra.

–tengo que darle un mensaje a su hermano el príncipe Sesshoumaru, príncipe Akago.

–un mensaje –murmuro…

–como usted sabe soy el mensajero de sus padres los reyes y…

–Calla tu escusa, prefiero que te calles si no dirás la verdad, pero si traicionas a mi madre te haré pagar con creces.

–Jamás lo haría, príncipe Akago yo estoy en deuda con su majestad la reina.

–Más vale que estés diciendo la verdad, príncipe asesino del desierto –dijo retirándose al palacio de su madre.

Los puños de Byakuya se apretaron mirando el suelo su mirada estaba en aquel pasado, jamás olvidaría aquel día…

Aun cuando él era el sucesor de su padre, no quería seguir el trabajo que hacían. Su pueblo vivía en el desierto y eran conocidos como asesinos del desierto, pero solo trabajaban para los países pequeños ya que las tres familias reales de las potencias no usaban asesinos. Sin embargo aun cuando jamás los habían atacado ni dicho nada, un día el ejército de Hitit arraso con su hogar.

Ese día él volvía de una misión cabizbajo como siempre cuando encontró el caos en su hogar, corrió y rescato a unos cuantos y les dijo que escaparan y corrió a su hogar, aun si eran la familia real de ese pequeño país en el desierto su palacio no era más grande que la casa de un noble cualquiera. Su padre hablaba con unos hombres y su madre trataba de hacer que su hermano la escuchara pues le gritaba que era culpa de ellos, Byakuya fue donde su madre en el momento que su padre despacho a los hombres, pero el fuerte grito de los soldados los alerto los gritos de la ciudad hacían eco en esas murallas, la madre lo callo y paralizo con un hechizo simple ingresándolo dentro de un baúl de madera que ningún objeto tenía en su interior, las tablas estaban un poco corroídas y cuarteadas por donde podía ver hacia donde estaban sus padres y hermano, pero cuando llegaron los soldados y aun cuando en un comienzo su hermano lucho al lado de sus padres, su padre mato a muchos pero la cantidad lo supero, su mujer fue capturada primero haciendo que su hermano de distrajera y fuese capturado y golpeado provocando que su padre también lo fuera, golpe tras golpe hicieron soltaran las armas, con un gran maso las piernas de su padre fueron rotas mientras su madre era abusada frente a ellos, la punta de la espada apunto a su hermano que trataba de taparse los oídos para dejar de escuchar los gritos, pero nada pudo hacer. Uno de los soldados se agacho susurrándole algo al oído, los ojos de su hermano se abrieron por completo y sus labios temblaron, miro a su padre al que con una daga poco a poco le estaban cortando la piel del rostro dejando al descubierto los músculos faciales en medio de su grito. Su hermano temblando asintió, el soldado lo dejo levantarse y le señalo la entrada, su hermano sin siquiera pensarlo corrió saliendo del lugar abandonando a sus padres, la garganta de Byakuya ardía por intentar gritar, su cuerpo tensado le provocaba dolor, pero no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía al ver a sus padres sufrir y él no poder hacer nada…

Uno de los soldados tropezó con el viejo baúl moviendo un poco la tapa trayendo su curiosidad, abrió el baúl encontrándolo a él y sacándolo de sus cabellos fue lanzado donde ya estaban los cuerpos desangrándose, el último aliento de su madre lo libero… abrumado miro a sus padres y sus manos y ropas que estaban manchadas de sangre de sus padres cuando se acercaron a él el miedo creció en su interior tanto como la rabia, pero aun así se abalanzó contra los asesinos de sus padres solo para ser golpeado al su cuerpo aun estar aturdido, sin embargo cuando se volvió a parar e iba a ser nuevamente atacado, escapo hacía un lado chocando con alguien que había estado de pie sin hacer o decir nada, solo miraba… quiso alejarse sin éxito siendo golpeado por el príncipe.

Cuando despertó se encontró en una tienda donde a metros de él estaba Sesshoumaru, las únicas palabras que le dijo fueron "vendrás a Hitit" al intentar escapar vio en el campamento a alguien que pensó jamás volvería a ver. Jakotsu, su hermano estaba frente a unos soldados diciéndoles que debía que hablar con el príncipe Sesshoumaru, diciéndole al príncipe que Byakuya sabía leer, escribir y tenía poder como su madre, una bolsa fue entregada a Jakotsu mientras él era sujetado por los otros soldados, su sangre hirvió segándolo en la ira.

–maldito, maldito seas mil veces, vendiste a tu familia, no tienes honor y ahora me vendes a mí, preferiría morir con mis padres a serles fiel a los asesinos de mi padre y tú cobarde para salvar tu pellejo sin valor. Déjame demostrar mi poder contigo mismo… el pecado con tu sangre pagaras, tu corazón morirá solo con la herida hecha por quien gane tu amor, hasta entonces como la piel de las serpientes tu vida se renovara, que así sea y así será.

Libero uno de sus brazos quitándole la espada al soldado y lanzándola a su hermano atravesando su estómago, pero aun si su hermano se retorció de dolor él solo le dijo a otro soldado que le arrancara la espada, el soldado había visto a Sesshoumaru que solo asintió, el soldado lo hiso el grito de su hermano erizo su piel, pero no se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. A la vista de todos la herida comenzó a sanar.

–No dejare que tengas descanso Jakotsu… –un golpe lo silencio.

No importo cuanto lo intento solo termino golpeado y finalmente amarrado en la tienda del príncipe, su espalda no terminaba de sanar cuando volvía a recibir más látigos y las mismas palabras "deja de escapar, sométete y ven a Hitit, no mueras como un estúpido" someterse para vivir, someterse a los asesinos de sus padres, someterse a ese príncipe que solo miro como sus padres fueron torturados, pero ¿de qué le serviría morir ahí? Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad tomo la decisión de que se iba a vengar, no pararía hasta que todos y cada uno de ellos muriera de las maneras más dolorosas posibles. Y ahora estando en esas tierras, siendo el chico de los recados y la sombra de la reina, debía comenzar con su venganza.

Camino saliendo de los terrenos del palacio y su mirada se escapó a la dirección donde estaba el palacio de Sesshoumaru, ese era su mayor enemigo y haría lo que fuera para hacerlo pagar, volvió la mirada a su camino y siguió su camino.

Cayó por el fuerte golpe, Jakotsu comenzó a levantarse, estaba frente al verdugo de rey Setsuna, sus ropas estaban rotas, nuevamente una espada atravesó su ante brazo y la retorció haciéndole gritar por el dolor.

–solo te pedí que trajeras la joya del cuello del dragón y vuelves solo diciéndome que se lo dio a otro…

–… así fue… ugnhh… –la espada que estaba entre los huesos del ante brazos y comenzó a ser deslizada cortando el brazo.

–solo lo diré una vez, tráeme la joya del cuello del dragón o nuestro trato acabara…

–jejeje… es…ta bien… –dijo mientras la herida comenzaba a cerrarse –lo haré… solo dame un poco de tiempo… y lo haré –la sonrisa de su rostro no dejaba ver el miedo que le provocaba la idea de que aquel sujeto no cumpliera con su palabra.

El caballo aun caminaba con los dos en su lomo, Sesshoumaru estaba dirigiendo los pasos del corcel mientras Inu Yasha dormitaba apoyado en su pecho. La brisa era gentil como los tempranos rayos de sol de aquella mañana. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y una comezón en su pecho le señalo que la marca de la unión ya se había formado.

Inu Yasha miraba de reojo cada tanto el suelo y hacía donde iban. El paraje no cambiaba mucho aun solo el cielo que era lavado de la oscuridad de la noche, no se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera a mirarlo a la cara, sin importar que se dijera que lo de ayer no era importante, no podía creerlo realmente. Había estado dispuesto a estar con él de más de una forma, aun cuando era el novio de Kouga, aun si lo tenía claro ayer tanto como hoy no había podido contenerse, no importaba si era por la piedra que prendió o por el licor que había tomado, era el hecho de lo que sentía por ese príncipe lo que lo avergonzaba, jamás se creyó infiel y hoy no sería capaz de ver a la cara a quien es su pareja. Solo quería que eso se terminara pronto.

Sesshoumaru no se movía demasiado y a pesar de que sabía en que se estaba metiendo y que eso era una atadura que lo tendría de por vida, el que la señal apareciera en su pecho era algo que no podía dejar de lado. Entendía por qué aun si no lo podía admitir, aun si al principio no deseaba admitirlo, ese chico le gustaba y más que eso… lo deseaba suyo, tanto como para realizar una unión con él, tanto como para enfrentar a su padre, y sin embargo, no podía dejar las tierras de su padre morir, aquellas tierras que día a día se secaban y marchitaban. Deseaba ver aunque fuese una vez más aquel hermoso paisaje que alguna vez vio…

Un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos.

–Descansemos aquí –dijo Sesshoumaru deteniendo el caballo y bajándose.

Inu Yasha sostenía su estómago que ruidosamente sonaba por el hambre, era cierto que ayer no comieron nada, habían estado de un lugar a otro corriendo y escapando. No podía ver a Sesshoumaru a la cara, sin embargo al bajar del caballo sus ojos buscaron la espalda de aquel príncipe que se agacho recogiendo una piedra y la lanzo hacia la copa de un árbol, un pequeño llanto de un animal se escuchó y callo desde la copa un animal del porte de un gato pero su cola se le asemejaba a una ardilla, cayo muerta siendo recogida por Sesshoumaru.

–¿no bajaras del caballo? ¿te sientes mejor?

–si… yo, solo estaba pensando… aunque aun me siento un poco aturdido…

–¿pensando? –pregunto mirándolo, pero Inu Yasha desvió la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–solo me preguntaba por qué me ardía el pecho…

–Es la unión –dijo Sesshoumaru pensando que era extraño que los efectos de la piedra persistan más allá del alba, pero él mismo se sentía de alguna manera extraño.

Las imágenes volvieron nítidas a la cabeza de Inu Yasha avergonzándolo, aun si no entendía del todo eso de la unión, lo que había pasado no cambiaba, el sentimiento de que estaba traicionando a Kouga lo carcomían provocando que no fuera capaz de ver a la cara al culpable de dicho sentimiento. Inu Yasha escucho un chasquido mientras bajaba del caballo. No sabía a donde iban, ni a donde estaban, se preguntó cómo estaba Kouga. Su vista fue al cielo imaginándose la luna azul.

–¿hasta cuándo piensas evitar verme? –escucho la voz de Sesshoumaru a su espalda junto con una mano en su hombro –Inu Yasha –sus ojos se cerraron al escuchar su nombre de los labios del príncipe que al girarlo y verlo que apretaba los ojos para no verle frunció un poco el entre cejo y se apodero de aquellos labios, las manos sujetaron los brazos de Sesshoumaru, pero todo poder se desvaneció cuando sintió la lengua de Sesshoumaru acaricio el arco de su labio superior provocándole un temblor en sus labios y haciendo que sea él el que buscara los labios de aquel príncipe.

Las manos que antes tomaron los brazos de Sesshoumaru para alejarlo ahora lo sujetaban para que no se alejara, sabía que estaba mal, pero ese sentimiento de anhelo dentro de él cada vez crecía más. Sesshoumaru lo estrecho más a él con necesidad y hambre guiándolo lejos del caballo y apoyándolo contra un árbol, dejándose llevar por el adictivo deseo de su ser, las manos de Sesshoumaru fueron a los muslos de Inu Yasha tomando la parte inferior de la túnica roja alzándola hasta sus caderas descubriendo las piernas de quien jalo su túnica roja descubriendo sus hombros, se sentían hambrientos y sedientos del otro, sin separar por completo sus labios compartieron el oxígeno mientras sus manos quitaban las túnicas del otro, dejando a sus cuerpos acariciarse, sintiendo como sus hombrías despertaban ante las caricias del otro.

Una de las manos de Sesshoumaru desato el tapabarros de Inu Yasha que aun luchaba con quitar el cinto del príncipe que tenía la parte superior de su túnica colgando solo siendo sujetada por el cinto, pronto Inu Yasha estaba desnudo frente a él. Su mano derecha se apodero de la firme nalga de Inu Yasha arrancándole un quejido por la sorpresa y la sensación.

La excitación que despertaba la piel cálida de ese muchacho que sofocaba todo pensamiento de Sesshoumaru, los gemidos que su boca acallaba, las perdidas reacciones de quien mostraba su falta de experiencia. Aun si su razón le gritaba que debía parar esa voz era tan débil ante su deseo por ese cuerpo, por ese calor… el movimiento de su cuerpo hacía que sus miembros se rozaran encendiendo por completo su libido, jadeaban por aire, pero Sesshoumaru no deseaba detenerse ni un minuto, no deseaba dejar que esa boca le dijera que se detuviera, su mano viajo a la entrada de Inu Yasha acariciándola por fuera tensándolo.

–…nnh… ¿quémm?

No lo dejaría hablar, no le permitiría ni a su razón, ni a Inu Yasha que lo detuvieran. Introdujo un dedo sintiendo la presión inmediata de ese chico, con solo una falange dentro lo comenzó a mover al compás de su roce distrayendo a Inu Yasha, perdiéndolo en las nuevas cesaciones para él. Sesshoumaru pronto lo sintió relajarse introduciendo el dedo hasta la segunda falange moviéndolo de a poco mientras tragaba los suspiros de Inu Yasha sintiéndose cada vez más hambriento metiendo sin mucho miramiento un segundo digito haciendo que Inu Yasha encorvara la espalda ante la incomodidad dejando salir un reproche de su garganta. Sesshoumaru lamio la manzana de Inu Yasha para luego morderla ligeramente, degustando ese cuello a placer mientras sus dedos se movían en el interior de Inu Yasha. Las manos de Inu Yasha rodeaban la espalda de Sesshoumaru, estaba perdido en las emociones, su interior quemaba y pronto la molestia que había sentido por aquellos dedos desapareció, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con el deseo de sentir más, su pecho bombeaba, su garganta no producía más que suspiros y gemidos por las caricias y acciones de Sesshoumaru, deseaba más aun cuando no sabía que… deseaba sentir más de aquella piel, ser tocado más, se comenzaba a desesperar cuando los dedos abandonaron su interior, su pierna Izquierda fue levantada y algo fue puesto en su entrada, no tenía comparación con los dedos que lo abandonaron. Sesshoumaru se sentía sofocado sin poderse contenerse más con una sola estocada entro al interior de Inu Yasha, escuchando su quejido de dolor, las uñas de Inu Yasha se clavaron en la espalda del príncipe al tiempo que el cuerpo de Inu Yasha se tensaba encorvándose por el dolor arrancándole un gruñido a Sesshoumaru.

–Inu Yasha, calma –susurro con voz ronca besando su barbilla y comenzándolo a masturbar…

Los ojos de Inu Yasha se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir la retirada de ese miembro que de golpe volvió a entrar, la fuerza de las embestidas provocaba que la espalda de Inu Yasha se presionara contra el tronco del árbol.

–s…ugth…mi…agth… nmm…

Sesshoumaru puso su brazo en la espalda de Inu Yasha amortiguando el golpe y acallando sus palabras con su boca, su pulso y aliento se ajito acelerándose con cada embestida, su sed, su hambre, su deseo nada parecía disminuir con cada envestida solo deseaban más, la voz de Inu Yasha comenzó a salir aun entre los besos, jadeando, solo escuchando la voz del otro, el golpe de sus carnes golpeándose, aun cuando el viento los tocaba no apagaba la fiebre de sus cuerpos.

Con desespero Inu Yasha sostuvo las caderas del príncipe de alguna manera deseaba sentir más, sentirlo más. Ya no podían controlar sus cuerpos ni deseos, sin aire tuvieron que separarse, Sesshoumaru degusto aquel cuello y recorrió hacia su hombro embriagado por los gemidos de Inu Yasha sintiéndose cerca del clímax nublado por el éxtasis mordió el puente de la clavícula provocando que su espalda fuera rasguñada por Inu Yasha en su orgasmo, el interior de Inu Yasha lo aprisiono urgiéndolo a llegar al orgasmo él mismo dejando salir un bajo gruñido, el pecho de ambos ardió, trataron de calmar sus respiraciones, sin alejarse aun del otro ambos escondieron sus rostros en el cuello del otro.

Sesshoumaru dio un paso atrás teniendo a Inu Yasha en brazos volteo dejando colapsar sus piernas cayendo en la hierba.

–¿Qué…?

No fue capaz de preguntar qué era lo que le ocurría cuando fue recostado, la hierba estaba fría para la alta temperatura de su cuerpo, lo que lo había abandonado al ser recostado volvió a su interior haciéndolo temblar, apretó los dientes conteniendo la respiración a tan brusco movimiento, sus ojos se anegaron viendo al príncipe posarse sobre él.

Absorto en el deseo se perdió en los ojos ámbar que frente a él brillaban acuosos, sintiéndose maravillado por la hermosura de Inu Yasha, vio entonces la marca en el pecho de Inu Yasha una luna creciente se ubicaba en el plexo solar, se acercó a los ojos de su concejero bebiendo aquellas lágrimas.

–Tranquilo –susurro juntando su frente a la de él para comenzar a besarlo con un sutil vaivén.

Pronto el calor de su cuerpo se elevó, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración era tomada por Sesshoumaru que hambriento de él lo abrazaba desde la cintura alzando sus caderas ahogo su aliento en el cuello de Inu Yasha, besaba y degustaba ese cuello envistiéndolo cada vez más rápido y fuerte extasiado con los gemidos de Inu Yasha que encorvaba la espalda jadeante dejando salir gemidos de placer aferrado al cuerpo del príncipe. Sin entender por qué sus lágrimas comenzaron salir en el momento que se acercaba su orgasmo.

Inu Yasha sintió una humedad en su pecho y las envestidas de Sesshoumaru fueron más lentas en un vaivén desesperante como si no deseara que eso terminara.

–ahhh… Sessh…nnn… –Inu Yasha alzo su rostro viendo las lágrimas de Sesshoumaru. Comprendía lo que ese príncipe sentía, él mismo lo hacia una necesidad de saberlo a su lado. Inu Yasha retiro las lágrimas que caían de esos ojos dorados acariciando la mejilla lastimada y sonrió provocando una en los labios del príncipe, no necesitaban las palabras, Sesshoumaru beso la luna en su pecho y suspiro.

–gracias…

Tomo uno de los pezones de Inu Yasha atrapando su respiración y comenzó nuevamente con el vaivén golpeando un punto que provoco en Inu Yasha un temblor…

–¿Qué… nahh? –esa sensación era diferente del extraño sentimiento de fricción en su interior, hacía que su corazón golpeara de una manera diferente y su cuerpo se estremecía con cada envestida arrancaba de su garganta una voz que jamás se había escuchado.

–Es aquí –murmuro ronco presionando nuevamente ese lugar.

–ahh… anh… Sessh… agh eso…ahh no… –su vista se nublo, no entendía que pasaba y eso de alguna manera lo asustaba apretaba y soltaba los dedos ocultos de sus pies, sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Sesshoumaru, no sabía que hacer sin darse cuenta sus caderas se comenzaron a mover buscando que Sesshoumaru tocara ese punto que fue atacado sin miramientos una y otra vez. Teniendo sus cuerpos aperlados por el sudor, en su mente flashes de luces comenzaron a aparecer, de pronto escucho un bajo gruñido "… gh… Yasha…" su cuerpo se tensó al llegar al orgasmo y su mente no supo si había escuchado adecuadamente, ambos habían tenido su clímax al mismo tiempo, Sesshoumaru beso los labios de Inu Yasha compartiendo el poco aliento que tenían mientras calmaban sus corazones descontrolados.

Sesshoumaru salió del interior de Inu Yasha con cuidado, se miraron por un momento, sin palabras ni acciones, solo se perdieron en los dorados ojos del otro.

Kouga sujeto su pecho tenía una punzada y no podía saber dónde estaba Inu Yasha y el saber con quién hervía su sangre, debía hacer desaparecer a ese molesto príncipe, sujeto el barandal apretando su mano con rabia, salto desde aquella habitación en el segundo piso del palacio de Miroku con la intención de ir donde el espíritu de ese país, haría que le dijera a donde estaba Inu Yasha e iría a matar a Sesshoumaru.

Horas antes. Miroku fue dejándolo en la habitación, desde que había llegado Kouga no le hablaba, ni lo miraba… parecía ido y solo mirando el cielo. La energía que desprendía lo preocupo tomando una decisión aun en contra de su lógica sentía que no podía dejarlo solo, aun cuando sabía que la razón era absurda no podía no hacer nada.

–sabes la consecuencia de lo que estas pidiendo –le dijo Takemaru frente a las puertas del palacio del rey.

–le di mi palabra de ayudarlo, entonces…

–príncipe Miroku, lo conozco desde que era un bebe y lo he visto crecer… solo deseo su bienestar… usted…

–Takemaru no digas nada más… no estoy poniendo mi vida en riesgo… solo cumpliré mi palabra. No dejare a mi pueblo, ni me olvidare de mis obligaciones.

–príncipe yo no…

–Lo sé –lo corto entrando al palacio de su padre.

Takemaru lo iba a seguir cuando una gruya de papel se posó en su hombro solo la miro y bajo la vista.

Miroku miro la puerta cerrarse, parecía que Takemaru no vendría con él. Comprendía lo que le quería decir, era el príncipe heredero y lo que iba a hacer podía provocar que su vida se acortara si no podía controlarlo, aun así no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

Su padre estaba en el trono despachando a un mensajero cuando el chambelán lo anuncio.

–Miroku.

–Rey padre –entro he hizo una reverencia antes de seguir y acercarse más.

–es extraño que vengas si no te he llamado Miroku ¿Qué es tan importante esta vez?

–deseo su permiso para sostener el bastón espiritual.

El rey se levantó de su asiento dándole la espalda.

–Sé que es un riesgo pero…

–Suficiente, no podrás conseguir nada, no dejare que lo hagas.

–Pero padre yo…

–¡Detente! Una palabra más y lo tomare como desacato, Miroku. Lo que me pides es absurdo –volteo hacia su hijo con mirada fría –vete a tu palacio, no quiero oír una palabra más acerca de este asunto.

Miroku hizo una reverencia cerrando los ojos en resignación para luego salir, sabía que eso era algo que podía pasar, pero creyó que si le explicaba, tal vez lo podría convencer.

Setsuna vio a su hijo salir. "cobarde" pensó tocando con la punta de los dedos la marca de su rostro. Frente a él apareció Takemaru hincándose frente a él.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Takemaru.

–pido me escuche…

–Adelante –dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

–si no le permite al príncipe Miroku…

–¿me amenazas?

–jamás podría… solo se lo estoy advirtiendo, el príncipe Miroku buscara otra manera y quizás sea más arriesgado.

–Es tu trabajo mantenerlo con vida –le reclamo el monarca.

–Solo soy un sirviente –hizo una reverencia.

–… no lo detendré –termino por decir saliendo de la habitación hacia otra que había detrás del trono.

Takemaru permaneció con la reverencia hasta que el rey saliera y él se retiró.

Miroku entro a la habitación de los tesoros de su padre, los guardias que custodiaban la habitación fueron enviados a los jardines por el príncipe aclarando que unos hombres lo habían estado siguiendo desde hacía un rato y que los había perdido entre los recovecos del jardín, camino al final de la habitación en un pedestal en medio siendo rodeado por los tesoros que su padre coleccionaba cuando en su juventud viajaba, pero él en ese momento iba por algo que fue dado al primer rey de Babil, sin embargo ningún otro monarca pudo manejarlo, cada uno que lo intento perdió algo y fue marcado.

–Sé que nada tengo para darte… pero necesito tu poder –estiro la mano para tomar el bastón –para poder salvar a –la imagen de Kouga se puso en su mente, como si se tratara de una barrera expansiva fue lanzado cayendo cerca de la puerta.

–¿Por qué…? Los escritos cuentan que el primer rey rogo por la vida de su hermana… no entiendo…

Sin comprender se levantó volviendo a caminar hacia el bastón, sabia por los escritos que tenía que ser sincero con lo que se deseaba, el poder te sería dado al coste de tiempo de vida, uno debía saber usarlo con sabiduría, o ese era el pensamiento de Miroku. Entonces ¿Qué había salido mal?

Paro a pasos del bastón reflexionando en ello y dio un suspiro.

–Según los escritos tu poder proviene del agua, transparente esencia de nuestro espíritu guardián y solo admites la verdad… –cerro los ojos serenando su respiración y comenzó a hablar de nuevo casi en un susurro –no lo hago por otro, sino por mí mismo. No deseo verlo morir y se dentro de mí que se dirige a una lucha que no va a ganar. Quiero protegerlo… no sé por qué, pero su sonrisa y honestidad llegaron a tocarme… quiero retenerlo, aunque sé que no es posible… esa es mi verdad… aun si sé que estoy olvidando mis obligaciones como príncipe… –la imagen de Kouga cuando había llegado lo lleno de un sentimiento de tristeza –no puedo dejarlo, no, no quiero dejarlo.

Alzo la mano y la onda expansiva esta vez no lo derribo, el círculo hecho de oro con aros en cada lado siendo separados por un arreglo de esferas y medias lunas en el centro brillo dejando escuchar un sutil tintinear que resonaba en los objetos de la habitación. La transparencia de su deseo había sido aceptada, su egoísta deseo por querer estar al lado de ese hombre que no le pertenecía. Tomo el bastón dando un suspiro le era difícil aceptar que era tan egoísta, él quien siempre fue alabado por pensar en los demás.

–Gracias –susurro mientras caminaba a la salida.

Las puertas se abrieron dejándolo paralizado, tendría que pelear y escapar, tomaría a Kouga y saldría de la ciudad. Sabía por demás a donde iría Sesshoumaru y con eso también donde estaría ese Inu Yasha, aun si sería posteriormente castigado por su padre el rey, lo aceptaría, pero hasta que se tenga que ir deseaba estar al lado de Kouga. Dispuesto y en posición de ataque miraba la puerta esperando a quien entrara, su respiración se aceleró y su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación, no obstante a quien vio lo relajo.

–Takemaru –suspiro con alivio –no trates de detenerme, ya ha aceptado mi deseo y no me voy a detener –le mostro el bastón que al movimiento no emitió sonido alguno.

Takemaru se arrodillo poniendo su mano en su pecho bajando la cabeza ante su príncipe, aun si él era el hermano del rey, solo fue tratado como un sirviente con la excepción de la madre de Miroku y el mismo Miroku.

–lo seguiré hasta la muerte mi príncipe.

–… no quiero tu muerte, pero te lo agradezco, ahora por favor levántate no hagas estas cosas cuando eres mi tío…

Con una sonrisa en los labios Takemaru se levantó y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Kaguya miraba su recipiente la imagen del príncipe de ese imperio se había desvanecido de repente después del ataque de la noche donde Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha prestaban su juramento.

–ese estúpido Sesshoumaru está bloqueando mis poderes, no lo dejare tener los 5 objetos, el poder del espíritu debe ser mío. Si tan solo pudiera atrapar una debilidad de ese mocoso…

Kaguya se levantó mirando la habitación como si buscara una respuesta y la consiguió, se levantó de donde estaba acercándose a un mueble tomando el recipiente donde un líquido negruzco se veía no había otra opción si debía usarlo lo usaría, haría que el mismo príncipe le trajera a ese niño solo necesitaba a un pequeño corderito para sacrificar. La imagen de alguien se vino a su cabeza provocándole una amplia sonrisa.

Akago fue al palacio de Sesshoumaru deseaba encontrarse con Hakudoshi, habían cosas que quería preguntar, pero estando Sesshoumaru no podía y tampoco quería que Rin estuviera ahí, mucho menos ese esclavo tan molesto. Saltando el muro se infiltro escondiéndose por los alrededores. Vio a Rin estar con ese esclavo mudo.

Kohaku alzo la vista provocando que saltara y se escondiera, al menos tenía que aceptar que poseía buena percepción, un zumbido lo alerto debían ser esas molestas abejas, viendo una ardilla arriba del árbol se agacho tomando una piedra tirándosela haciéndola salir distrayendo a la abeja y logrando escapar.

Poco paso para que llegara a los establos y ahí vio a quien buscaba, estando con una túnica ligera limpiaba a los caballos teniendo mojada la túnica podía ver lo diferentes que eran sus cuerpos, eran gemelos, pero tan diferentes a la vez, no podía ver en ese chico a su hermano, jamás convivieron como tal, era un extraño y a la vez no, era quien lo cuido y protegió, quien reía con él, pero no podía decirse que lo viera como un amigo, un sirviente y mucho menos como un hermano. La sonrisa de Hakudoshi le saco una a él quitando sus preguntas y pensamientos. Jugaba con los caballos como si fuera uno más de ellos empapado, expuesto al sol, sin preocupaciones, era por esto que Akago no era capaz de hablar, cómo podía quitarle esta seguridad y tranquilidad a aquel que provocaba que su corazón palpitara de esa manera.

–¿Quién está ahí? –pregunto la voz de Hakudoshi.

–No pretendía molestarte –le respondió saliendo de detrás del árbol.

Ambos ojos violetas se miraron por un momento sin decir una palabra hasta que fue Hakudoshi bajo la cabeza dándole la espalda, no importaba como lo viera Hakudoshi lo rechazaba.

–no es necesario que te vayas solo vine a preguntarte una cosa –hablo Akago al verlo dar un paso.

–habla entonces…

–Ven a mi palacio –me asegurare que puedas vivir con comodidad y…

–No hables estupideces –dijo sin voltear –no me iré de este lugar.

–puedes vivir como un noble, como mi guardia personal…

–¿Por qué tendría que querer algo así –resoplo cruzando los brazos –ya te dije que te confundiste solo, yo pertenezco aquí, príncipe.

–Ni siquiera puedes darme la cara –se sonrió con amargura –no importa… dijiste que no hiciste nada para que yo me confunda, pero… tampoco me rechazaste cuando te bese.

–no hay diferencia para mi entre besarte a ti y uno de mis caballos. No tengo gran pensamiento en ti.

Los ojos de Akago se abrieron en estupefacción por aquellas palabras, había sido comparado con un simple caballo. Una sosa risa cargada de indignación se forzaba a salir tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, aquella humillación y dolor en su pecho. Camino a Hakudoshi volteándolo.

–Demuéstramelo –le ordeno besándolo.

Kohaku dejo a Rin con los soldados y unas abejas cuidando de ella y siguió a la inquieta que antes había sido distraída por una ardilla, yendo a la dirección de las caballerizas acelero el paso hasta comenzar a correr pensando que quizás Hakudoshi estuviera en problemas, pero freno de golpe. Hakudoshi besaba al príncipe teniéndolo sujetado de los brazos, por un momento no fue capaz de moverse. Los ojos violetas lo vieron sacándolo de su letargo dando un paso atrás escapo aun cuando escucho la voz de Hakudoshi llamándolo.

–Maldición –murmuro Hakudoshi mirando con enfado a Akago que había sido empujado por él.

–ponerte así por ser visto por un esclavo.

–Yo soy un sirviente, hijo de nadie y Kohaku es mi amado, entiéndelo de una maldita vez –dijo molesto viendo en los ojos de Akago la ira aumentar –si no te rechace esa vez fue para evitar un enfrentamiento y que me descubrieras, pero ya sabes quién soy…

–aun si te roe eres hijo de Kaguya reina de Hitit…

–esa mujer… no la conoces, no es más que una bruja

–¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

–¡con el mismo atrevimiento que tienes en venir a hurtadillas y tratar de imponerte a mí!

–Dices que eres un simple sirviente y le hablas así a un príncipe –se burló Akago.

–te veré como uno cuando te comportes como uno –sentencio y salió corriendo en busca de Kohaku.

–Bien, me comportare como un príncipe… –dijo al viento apretando los puños al recordar la mirada que Hakudoshi le dio a ese esclavo cuando vio que estaba siendo besado. Saco su espada y rebano el cuello de un caballo –un caballo por tu ofensa al compararme con uno…

La imagen de Kohaku se puso en su mente, agito la espada derramando la sangre de la hoja de la espada al suelo con rabia y se retiró.

–Kohaku –lo llamaba mientras corría por aquellos árboles que muertos.

Sabia no le contestaría y no había muchas partes donde se pudiera esconder llego al palacio de Sesshoumaru viendo a Rin con los soldados y unas abejas alrededor, no había venido por aquí, miro hacia donde estaba la torre quemada y corrió a ese lugar, ya lo había visto merodear ese lugar más de una vez y siempre al mismo lugar.

Estaba llegando cuando lo vio estando frente a una estatua rota de una especie de animal de dos colas como siempre, por lo que sabía era un animal que había en las antiguas tierras de Egit, pero habían veces que Kohaku venía a ese lugar y se quedaba contemplando la rota estatua.

Aun cuando lo sintió no volteo a verlo y se escapó corriendo dentro de la torre siendo seguido por Hakudoshi que estando dentro sujeto su brazo.

–Kohaku… –pero este hizo que lo soltara.

Se alejó, no entendía porque se sentía molesto, no lo quería ver y mucho menos que lo tocara, aunque Hakudoshi solo lo dejo dar dos pasos antes de volver a tomarlo, Kohaku peleo por liberarse.

–escúchame, Kohaku… yo…

Kohaku meneaba la cabeza en negación mientras hacía fuerza, ambos se movían a un lado y otro, tropezando con los muebles que estaban carbonizados que con los golpes se rompían.

–Cálmate y escúchame –le pedía pero no lo hacía.

Hakudoshi lo empujo contra la muralla al lado de las escaleras usando la fuerza el retumbar hizo que un pedazo de muralla cayo a su lado junto con una pequeña esfera de luz blanca sus pies.

–Escúchame, él me beso cuando me viste lo estaba por empujar –Kohaku seguía tratando de que lo soltara haciendo que Hakudoshi se enfadara –¡te digo la verdad! ¡Los únicos labios que deseo son los tuyos, aunque me trates de matar por besarte!

Kohaku se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Aunque Hakudoshi no pudo ver expresión alguna podía decir que estaba molesto, sonrió provocando que Kohaku lo empujara, no obstante al sujetarlo de los brazos ambos cayeron y Hakudoshi con rapidez lo volteo dejándolo bajo él.

–Kohaku… ¿me odias?

Kohaku alzo la mirada y tras un momento que a Hakudoshi le pareció eterno negó. Provocando una sonrisa amplia en Hakudoshi que lo beso, aun si al comienzo sintió resistencia luego de unos momentos se sintió correspondido con el torpe beso de Kohaku… impertinentemente Hakudoshi profundizo el beso y comenzó a desnudarlo cuando sintieron un ruido de algo explotando afuera saliendo a ver muy al pesar de Hakudoshi, pero al ver la estatua que Kohaku siempre veía había sido destrozada.

Hakudoshi miro alrededor sin ver nada, Kohaku alzo un nido de sus abejas y salieron volando en todas direcciones.

–Es mejor que vayamos al palacio –dijo Hakudoshi resoplando con desencanto.

Kohaku se arregló la túnica avergonzado. Hakudoshi dejo salir una sonrisa y le tomo la mano jalándolo.

–vamos.

Kohaku abrió los ojos en sorpresa mirando la espalda de ese príncipe, abrió la boca como si intentara decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar y se dejó llevar. Ese príncipe era extraño para Kohaku, aun cuando sabía que era un príncipe jamás se portaba como uno, prefería estar con los caballos o practicaba con el príncipe Sesshoumaru o molestar a la princesa Rin… pero jamás se comportó tampoco como un sirviente y le hablaba al príncipe Sesshoumaru como igual y a él lo molestaba, le ayudaba, lo acorralaba, pero no era malo recordó la cuncuna que le dio diciéndole la hierba mala era de utilidad para ese bicho… ¿entonces él también lo era?

Hakudoshi se detuvo de repente volteando y mirándolo.

–¿ya me perdonaste?

Kohaku pestaño un par de veces.

–me refiero… como sea no volverá a pasar, nadie más que tú me podrá besar –Kohaku miro a otro lado con nerviosismo –hey –lo hizo que lo viera –pero escúchame bien, nadie puede hacer nada de lo que yo te hago o lo matare ¿entiendes?

Kohaku no sabía que hacer pero asintió

–bien…

Dio la vuelta para continuar cuando escucho el grito de Rin y corrieron a toda prisa llegando a los establos, la mano de Hakudoshi tembló al ver uno de sus caballos degollados, Rin estaba al lado del caballo con una canasta con unas frutas, se tapaba los ojos y lloraba por lo que veía. Kohaku apretó un poco la mano que era sostenida por ese príncipe, pero él la soltó.

–Saca a Rin de aquí.

Kohaku solo le brindo una mirada a esa espalda que caminaba al caballo muerto y asintió, acercándose a donde estaba Rin la hizo enderezarse para llevársela dejando atrás a Hakudoshi, la princesa era prioridad ante cualquier cosa, su seguridad lo era más que cualquier otro ser.

Sango había llegado al palacio de su señor, era guiada por Jaken cuando vio a Rin entrar con Kohaku trayéndola, el ver a su hermano la sorprendió, pero el llanto de Rin la saco de su sorpresa yendo donde ella temerosa de que estuviera herida.

–princesa…

La voz de su hermana lo freno, miro a Rin a Jaken hizo una reverencia e iba a salir del palacio, pero no pudo.

–No puedes dejarla sola –la voz de su hermana parecía regañarlo deteniéndolo.

–ve con Haku… voy a estar bien –dijo Rin secándose los ojos.

Kohaku asintió y se retiró.

–princesa Rin ¿realmente está bien?

–sí, solo fue algo que me sorprendió mucho –al recordarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–todo estará bien –le dijo Sango abrazándola y acariciando su cabeza.

Miro el camino por donde su hermano se fue, podía intuir que no era algo realmente malo lo que había pasado o Kohaku no se habría ido.

–estoy bien, Sango… solo fue la impresión… –suspiro alejándose un poco de la concubina de su padre –¿Qué asunto te trae aquí? –dijo en una sonrisa.

–princesa Rin, necesito hablar con Kanna…

–Jaken llévala, estaré en mi habitación.

Sango vio el ademan de Jaken para que lo siguiera, volteando a ver la ida de Rin y el lugar que dejo su hermano. Recordaba como llego a ese palacio.

Sesshoumaru había luchado contra un pequeño destacamento de las fuerzas de Minni en la fronteras de Hitit y había atrapado a su hermano, ella rogo por que la dejaran ir para poder ver a su hermano, prefería morir al lado del hermanito que era su única familia que seguir al lado de aquel rey de minni, sin embargo no fue capaz de escapar o convencerlo, pero el rey fue retado a una lucha por el príncipe.

–si lo vences te daré la libertad que tanto deseas.

Con eso en mente se dirigió a la arena. Al ver a Sesshoumaru de inmediato supo que no podría vencerlo, de pie del otro lado de la arena vestido de un blanco pulcro, con su cabello bamboleándose por el viento la miraba con esos ojos que con la luz del sol parecían flamear con un dorado radiante, ese hombre no podía ser humano, la energía que sentía provenir de él era algo que no había sentido jamás.

Con manos temblorosas sujeto la espada e iba a atacarlo decidida a que era preferible morir ahí intentándolo a no hacer nada.

–Detente –le dijo antes de que ella pudiera dar un solo paso –¿Por qué haces a una mujer enfrentarme? –miro a quien la había enviado.

–no te confundas Sesshoumaru, ella es una antigua guerrera de los artistas nómadas de aquellos que alguna vez fueron a tus tierras.

La molestia fue palpable en el semblante de Sesshoumaru.

–si la venzo no podrás negarme algo.

–lo que quieras Sesshoumaru.

Aun cuando estaba preparada para pelear en solo un momento y con un golpe ella quedo inconsciente. Cuando recobro la consciencia no pudo evitar ponerse tensa al verlo.

–cálmate, eres la hermana de Kohaku.

–¡Kohaku! ¡¿Dónde está?! –lo tomo de las ropas mirándolo con suplica.

–en mi palacio –tomo las manos de ella haciendo que lo soltara, sin usar violencia –él me pidió que te llevara, pero a quedado inconsciente antes de que yo viniera por ti.

–¿está bien?

–está recuperándose de algo sus heridas… son leves –aclaro al verla palidecer. –ahora eres la antigua mujer del rey de otro país, te he ganado… pero si te llevo como sirviente, no puedo asegurar que nadie te ataque… siendo mi concubina no te faltara nada y te dejare ser libre tanto como quieras, mientras no me obligues a matarte.

La idea la sorprendió, pero lo acepto cuando llego al palacio lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver con Sesshoumaru a su hermanito que aun dormía, le contaron que cuando llego al palacio él ya se negaba a hablar… ella fue llevada al serrallo y podía ver a su hermano cada vez que lo pedía, pero se dio cuenta que cada vez él parecía querer huir de ella por lo que un día que Sesshoumaru salía ella lo siguió a escondidas viéndolo llevarle comida a las personas de la parte inferior de la ciudad. Aquellas mujeres, niños, hombres y mujeres estaban muriendo de hambre. Unos hombres tomaron la carreta del príncipe se la iban a llevar cuando ella los iba a detener él la detuvo.

–Déjalos –fue lo único que le dijo y le explico lo que ocurría en esas tierras.

Con el pasar de los días lo comenzó a acompañar, fue presentada ante el rey, pero no le dijo su procedencia, era cuidada, alimentada, vestida, atendida y no tenía un mal pasar en el serrallo, solo le dolía el ver a su hermanito alejarse de ella tomando la decisión de irse con el consentimiento del príncipe. Mantendría los robos de la gente pobre a raya y velaría por ellos. Sesshoumaru simplemente la dejo hacer lo que ella quisiera y solo le advirtió que si se enamoraba de alguien le dijera antes de hacer cualquier cosa o tendría que matarla. Pero de quien podría enamorarse si no era de él, aunque lo primero que se percato era que él no amaba a nadie, un príncipe solitario que solo veía en hacer su deber y a Rin… la historia de que había perdido a quien amaba, el porqué de su muerte y más rumores llegaron a sus oídos de más de una forma.

Estando frente de las puertas del serrallo la imagen de su príncipe al ver a ese consejero volvió a su memoria, había escuchado los rumores y ciertamente no entendía como se conocieron ni que pasaba entre ellos, pero si estaba segura de que esa mirada era de alguien que quería a quien estaba viendo. Entro al serrallo encontrando a Kikyo mirando por la ventana, hermosa como siempre, pero parecía triste casi apagada. Cuando la vio fue donde ella sujetando sus brazos.

–Kagome ¿Cómo esta ella? –sus ojos mostraban el poco sueño que tenía y la desesperación que sentía, la entendía imaginándose a ella misma.

–…está bien, solo debe adaptarse.

–eso me preocupa… mantenla vigilada, Kagome es inmadura aun, no deseo que cometa algo que no pueda arreglar .

–lo haré… dime donde esta Kanna…

–en su habitación –suspiro apagada volviendo a donde había estado.

El recuerdo de sus risas juntas, de la música y bailes que hacían juntas preparándose para la llegada de Sesshoumaru veía a ella ¿Qué había pasado para quedar así?

Frente a la puerta de Kanna dio un suspiro.

–pasa Sango…

No había dudas de que era Kanna la que le estaba hablando, aquel tono suave y somnoliento. Abrió la puerta y entro, la blancura de esa chica siempre la sorprendía como el contraste de su piel a sus ojos negros.

–ha pasado un tiempo –dijo Sango en forma de saludo.

–lo es… –asintió –la respuesta es no…

–aun no digo nada…

–sé a lo que has venido. Sango, es mejor que las cosas pacen cuando tienen que pasar.

La vio tocarse el abdomen… no era difícil saber que era lo que quería decir, sabía también lo que pasaría más adelante, pero Kanna solo podía ver las tragedias que pasarían. Sango por su parte entendía a las aves y era capaz de usarlas como mensajeras como Kohaku con las abejas…

–pero podríamos salvar a…

–la muerte llegara a las personas que tengan que morir… todos lo haremos…

–no me pidas que no haga nada, mi hermano…

–él estará bien… pero temo que su corazón no lo estará, debes prepararte… y preparar a las personas, pronto este palacio caerá, el rey no puede estar en dos lados a la vez…

Sango callo a las palabras de Kanna, ella no le decía realmente lo que iba a pasar solo poca información para preparar las cosas necesarias, ese palacio sería atacado como lo serían los suburbios… Kanna luchaba contra las visiones y las estrategias de la reina, no podía decir que era un oponente fácil de vencer y más con aquel sirviente a su lado. Contemplo a Kanna, las únicas veces que la veía sonreír o con alguna expresión era cuando estaba con Sesshoumaru, siempre creyó que era extraño no verle sentimientos a una chica, pero de solo imaginar las cosas que veía ella no podía negar que debía sentir una inmensa soledad y penumbras por aquellas imágenes.

–Sango solo te pido que no traiciones al príncipe.

La estupefacción en su semblante no se hizo esperar al oírla ¿Qué ella iba a traicionar al príncipe?.

Naraku salió de sus aposentos al balcón, su concubina de turno estaba siendo llevada al serrallo, su interior estaba inquieto y la imagen de un pelinegro lo seguía a donde fuera, sabía quién era y por qué su imagen aparecía en su mente.

–tan desesperado estas por verle Onigumo –dijo al viento y su pecho se estremeció y su pierna derecha dolió –pronto llegara solo hay que esperar por él y arrebatárselo a Sesshoumaru, quizás ahora pueda hacer lo que hace tanto tiempo deseamos y matar a ese bastardo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron rojos de solo pensar en tener a sus pies a Sesshoumaru agonizante y torturados sonriendo satisfecho con su imagen de aquella cabellera de plata teñida de sangre.


	12. 12

12

Sesshoumaru le daba la espalda a un Inu Yasha ya vestido, luego de lo que habían hecho no se había dicho una sola palabra, pero la cara de Inu Yasha había volteado negándole un último beso cómplice del momento. La culpa había hecho que Inu Yasha se sintiera mal, la culpa, confusión y temor a lo que ese príncipe le despertaba, él le había prometido a Kouga irse con él, sin embargo cada momento que pasaba algo dentro de él lo hacía dudar… Sesshoumaru por aquel acto simplemente se alejó de él y se vistió dejando a Inu Yasha se vistiera.

Inu Yasha cuando se iba a levantar con en desazón en su pecho, vio en el suelo un cinto bordado donde tenía el símbolo que leyó en alto.

–Sora…

Sesshoumaru volteo mirándolo con sorpresa y con algo de molestia consigo mismo por haberlo olvidado y todo por alguien que lo rechazaba, fue donde él extendiendo la mano sin decir nada aun cuando su mirada decía lo que sus labios no.

–esto es…

–No es de tu incumbencia –sentencio quitándole el cinto y caminando a la fogata que se estaba apagando.

Inu Yasha ya había visto ese cinto el día que Kanna lo había hecho ir y que casi lo matan, ese día Sesshoumaru lo estaba usando, pero en algún momento lo dejo de ocupar aun si en ese momento no creyó que fuera nada ahora podía deducir que había pasado con el cinto y el símbolo que era lo que significaba ¿quizás el nombre de una de sus concubinas que él no había visto?. Lo vio doblarlo y guardarlo entre sus ropas con cuidado, ese acto de alguna manera le molesto haciendo que deseara arrebatarle aquel cinto y tirarlo.

–Comeremos y nos iremos –comenzó a hablar Sesshoumaru –. En el primer pueblo debemos cambiarnos las vestimentas.

–… claro… –camino hacia él absteniéndose de decir nada.

No podía encontrar ánimos para decirle nada más, de pronto se sintió extraño algo escurría cayo arrodillado de golpe a unos pasos de Sesshoumaru un poco pálido y avergonzado ¿acaso estaba sangrando?

Sesshoumaru al darse cuenta volteo a verlo, Inu Yasha estaba arrodillado sujetando la túnica en sus muslos con el rostro pálido mirando el suelo.

–¿Qué te ocurre?

–…yo… –aun con el miedo la vergüenza de decirlo tiño sus mejillas de rosa –… no sé…

Sesshoumaru alzo una ceja ante la respuesta que le dio, lo miro detenidamente. Inu Yasha miraba errático a diferentes partes sin toparse con su mirada, temblaba de cuando en vez y apretaba sus manos y piernas. Era demasiado obvio lo que le pasaba, pero cómo podía remediarlo, no había ni un rio cerca, no obstante Inu Yasha podía controlar el agua…

–¿quieres asearte?

Inu Yasha lo miro y asintió un par de veces.

–controla un poco de agua y tráela…

–¿eh?

Sesshoumaru dejo la carne cocinando y se levantó, sentándose detrás de Inu Yasha.

–¿Qué haces? –Sujeto sus manos poniendo sus palmas hacia arriba –¡hey!

–Cierra los ojos –le ordeno a mediana voz provocándole un escalofrío le iba a reclamar –hazlo… debes aprender a hacerlo.

Aun si no entendía del todo y se sentía nervioso al estar sus dedos entrelazados y el pecho de Sesshoumaru apegado a su espalda lo hizo.

–… siente la humedad a tu alrededor, en la tierra, en las plantas, en el aire, en mí, en ti…

La voz susurrante de Sesshoumaru en su oído lo estremecía, su respiración se volvió más profunda, no podía sentir lo que Sesshoumaru le pedía que sintiera, su ser estaba demasiado consciente de la presencia de Sesshoumaru, de su respiración, de su voz, de su piel. Le cosquillaba la piel. Los labios de Sesshoumaru rosaron su oído con cada palabra.

–Inu Yasha concéntrate… relájate…

–¡Suficiente!

Grito levantándose de golpe mirando a Sesshoumaru con una mezcla de sentimientos frustrándolo.

–lo conseguiste tienes agua, aséate –le dijo levantándose para ir por la carne viendo a Inu Yasha que era rodeado por el agua en forma de dragón como si esta quisiera protegerlo.

Miro el cielo encontrando el brillo estaban siendo observados.

–Ban…

Al escuchar la voz de Inu Yasha volteo a verlo, tenía al dragón de agua frente a él y le sonreía.

–¿Quién es Ban?

–¿no es el espíritu del agua?

Sesshoumaru volvió sus pasos hacia la carne que se cocinaba moviendo la mano un viento hizo que el dragón de agua se esparciera y lo que había visto en el cielo también.

–¿he? ¿Qué ocurrió? –no tuvo respuesta.

Miroku salió de su palacio, Kouga no se encontraba por ningún lado, uno de sus guardias le comunico que lo vio salir saltando por la ventana de la habitación donde lo había dejado.

–príncipe Miroku no debe…

–Silencio Takemaru. No voy a permitir que él muera por su estupidez.

Takemaru observo a Miroku que molesto caminaba a paso rápido. Takemaru sabía lo que significaba que ese príncipe actuara así, solo deseaba que no terminara como él.

Miroku camino con rapidez en dirección a donde Kouga podía haber ido a averiguar la ubicación de Inu Yasha. El espíritu del agua, pero la molestia que pululaba en su interior no lo dejaba tranquilo, escaparse cuando él le dijo que lo iba ayudar hacer este espectáculo después de que… estaba seguro que ese "novio" de él lo había herido de esa manera. Solo podía pensar que era un idiota.

–príncipe…

–Takemaru no deseo escuchar nada más…

–mi señor, el bastón…

La mano de Takemaru apunto el bastón, Miroku se detuvo alzándolo, los aros parecían tirar en una dirección en particular.

–Kouga –murmuro antes de correr a esa dirección… no era la dirección hacia el palacio de su padre.

El bosque que rodeaba su palacio, esa dirección era una que hacía muchos años no caminaba, no deseaba ir ahí pero si Kouga estaba en ese lugar debía sacarlo, su familia se había hecho cargo del cuerpo de quien estuvo con los espíritus. Según sabia lo habían decidido así los espíritus, pero jamás pudo entrar.

El gran edificio con pesadas puertas de piedra, las murallas parecían echas de agua, pero eran solidas como el cristal, pero sin dejar de ver nada hacia dentro, desde la distancia parecía un pilar que reflejaba su entorno cual espejo, solo la puerta era visible con facilidad, aquella puerta que jamás se abría. Imagino a Kouga viendo la puerta cerrada, sin embargo al estar a unos metros la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Freno de golpe ante lo que veía.

–Imposible –susurro dando un paso lento siendo visto por Takemaru antes de que corriera a la puerta con cierto temor de ser expulsado como le había ocurrido hace años atrás cuando intento entrar.

Solo sintió una fría brisa que lo acaricio y pudo ver a Kouga de pie frente a una estatua de cristal viendo un sarcófago de frío hielo teniendo dentro la viva imagen de Inu Yasha, pero los cabellos eran negros como el carbón, perecía dormir con sus manos en el pecho y sosteniendo entre sus manos una cala blanca hecha de conchas que brillaba con su propio fulgor. Miroku pudo llegar cerca y ver asombrado que de los ojos de Kouga caían lágrimas.

–…Kouga –lo llamo casi en un susurro.

–No sé quién es, pero mi pecho duele al verlo, no entiendo por qué, pero en mi interior siento gritar un nombre y sé que es de él –las gotas golpeaban el ataúd y la cala parecía cada vez más luminosa –¿Qué me está pasando?

Miroku no sabía que decirle, él mismo no entendía muchas cosas de ese moreno y mucho menos de aquel hombre en el sarcófago, se sorprendió de ver que lo que custodiaba su familia fuese de hecho el cadáver de un joven que no parecía tener más allá de unos 20 años y que parecía estar solo durmiendo cuando era realmente un cuerpo de eones.

–… Kouga…

Lo llamo con suavidad esperando a que lo viera y le sonrió como si lo entendiera. La confusión de no entender que le pasaba al ver una persona y que su corazón se mueva sin su permiso aun sin saber realmente quien es esa persona…

–príncipe Miroku… no importa cuántas veces lo mire siempre pienso que sus ojos se pueden llegar a convertir en mi prisión.

–…¿Qué estás diciendo? –Dijo limpiando los ojos del moreno de las gotas que aun se acumulaban –debemos salir de aquí.

–príncipe Miroku ¿cree que si lo llamo se levantara?

Miroku bajo la vista y negó…

–lo veo sonreír como si fueran recuerdos, pero no reconozco esos recuerdos y al mismo momento los siento tan míos, pero al igual que está ocurriendo con Inu Yasha lo alejaron de mí… –dijo apretando las manos con dolor devolviendo su mirada al ataúd.

No pudo siquiera ser capaz de tocar el ataúd de cristal ni de hablar mientras estuvo solo, aun ni siquiera sabe por qué su cuerpo lo llevo ahí si él tenía la intención de ir a preguntar la dirección donde estaba Inu Yasha al espíritu del agua.

–Kouga es mejor si salimos de aquí –sugirió Miroku.

–¿lo crees? –aun si sabía que debía salir para ir a buscar a Inu Yasha su cuerpo parecía pegado y sus ojos no deseaban ver otro lugar que el rostro durmiente de aquel que yacía como si esperara a que despertara.

–Príncipe Miroku –la voz de Takemaru hizo voltear a Miroku dándose cuenta que Takemaru no había entrado, pero no por no desearlo parecía que algo lo retenía.

Escucho un sonido y al devolver la vista se dio cuenta que el ataúd de cristal estaba roto, la mano de Kouga estaba sangrando y agua escurrió del interior regándose por el suelo. Kouga tomaba el cuerpo con cuidado…

–¿Qué…estás…?

–no lo sé… solo deseaba tenerlo entre mis brazos –susurro abrazándolo con un doloroso suspiro.

La cala hecha de conchas cayó al suelo, el sonido de movimiento alerto a Miroku.

–¡Kouga! –grito a su lado empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se caiga protegiendo el cuerpo de quien estaba en sus brazos sin dejarle tiempo a él que pudiera salir del golpe que le propiciaría la estatua detrás del sarcófago, solo pudo alzar un poco el bastón en un burdo intento de protegerse.

Kouga abrió los ojos de par en par casi petrificado por lo que vio. Miroku fue lanzado contra una de las murallas desplomándose al caer, la estatua giro a donde estaba Kouga abrazo el cuerpo saltando a un lado para evitar el golpe, por el rabillo del ojo veía a Miroku deseando que se levantara, pero parecía que no lo haría trago comenzando a sentir un miedo crecía en su interior. El cuerpo frio que estaba entre sus brazos, con el que corría y saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de la estatua. La voz de Takemaru que llamaba a su señor y golpeaba tratando de entrar, sintiendo la desesperación al ver que su príncipe no se levantaba y aquel enemigo se acercaba a él…

–¡Príncipe Miroku! ¡Príncipe Miroku!

Kouga seguía esquivando los ataques, pero cada vez sentía el cuerpo más pesado, la humedad y frialdad del cuerpo hacía temblar sus dedos mientras su pecho cada vez más se apretaba. De un momento para el otro el cuerpo se volvió demasiado pesado para levantarlo siquiera, pero aun así Kouga se reusaba a soltarlo. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Miroku que de apoco se incorporaba, con su vista borrosa y adolorido por el golpe propiciado por la estatua busco a Kouga…

–¿Qué…? –no pudo decir nada más al ver borrosamente la figura de un gran lobo frente a la estatua, pero aquella visión solo fue momentánea enfocando logro ver a Kouga que abrazaba el cuerpo que su familia protegía.

Tomo el bastón con rapidez gritando en su mente el nombre de Kouga al ver la estatua lo volvería a atacar, con rapidez llego frente a Kouga sorprendiéndolo.

Kouga tenso su cuerpo al ver a la estatua seguía con su ataque teniendo a Miroku frente de él ¿en qué momento había despertado? ¿Por qué ese príncipe se ponía en riesgo? Alargo el brazo tomando las ropas de Miroku jalándolo a él haciéndolo tropezar con el cuerpo y cayendo a su lado apoyando medio cuerpo en el pecho de Kouga.

–¿Qué estás…?

Los ojos de Kouga estaban fijos en la estatua que se disponía a atacar. Kouga dejo el cuerpo al lado de Miroku parándose frente de la estatua le daría un puñetazo cuando.

–¡Kouga!

La mano izquierda de Kouga brillo cuando retuvo el golpe de la estatua, la neblina negra comenzó a salir de su marca con un movimiento rápido destrozo la estatua. En su muñeca unas cadenas la rodeaban subiendo por sus dedos y terminando en unas garras como si fueran hechas de conchas brillantes como las gemas y afiladas como cuchillas. Kouga las veía con extrañeza, confundido…

–¿Qué es…?

–eso… Ookami…

Kouga miro a quien estaba detrás de él, Inu Yasha lo había llamado así también. Una risa perdida salió de sus labios al venir a su mente las imágenes de aquel que estaba en el suelo… "Ookami… ¿estarás a mi lado verdad?" los recuerdos en su cabeza eran de aquel llamado Ookami ¿Qué demonios era todo eso?

Se comenzó a acercar yendo donde estaba el cuerpo se arrodillo ante él, Miroku desvió un momento su mirada.

–…Yasha… –susurro y Miroku volvió la vista al moreno –… siempre lo estaré…

Gotas cayeron de los ojos de Kouga mientras acaricio la mejilla de quien comenzó a desintegrarse como si se tratara de hojas llevadas por la brisa…

La mirada de dolor estrujo el pecho del príncipe de Babil le dolía y de alguna manera se sentía patético, apretó las manos apretando el bastón, el dolor de los golpes recibidos no era realmente nada a lo que sentía en su pecho. Puso su mano libre sobre el hombro de Kouga y le susurro.

–te llevare donde Inu Yasha… déjame ser tu guía.

Kouga lo miro por sobre su hombro, estando él arrodillado vio tan alto a ese príncipe mirándolo con aquella mirada de bondad, era para Kouga la imagen de la magnanimidad y la fría luz de aquel lugar no hacía más que provocar que se viera más majestuoso, desvió la cara levantándose. Por un momento pensó en ese príncipe como alguien hermoso y su pecho había perdido unos latidos.

–gracias…

No se atrevió a mirarlo o decir nada más, miro el ataúd ya vació tratando de procesar todo lo que había en su cabeza, todas las emociones en su pecho, era tan difícil; a la vez tan fácil solo decidir no tomarle importancia y aun así no poder hacerlo "Inu Yasha" lo llamaba con desespero deseando tenerlo al lado, volver a su hogar y olvidarse de todo lo de este lugar y sin embargo eso le traía una comezón molesta y era por ese príncipe detrás de él una parte de él no deseaba dejarlo atrás.

La mirada de Sesshoumaru iba y venía de donde estaba Inu Yasha aun jugando con unas gotas de agua que pudo aprender a controlar luego de poder limpiarse pidiéndole ayuda a Sesshoumaru. No habían vuelto a hablar e Inu Yasha se escondía del otro lado del caballo. La imagen de lo que había hecho lo obligaban a ver a otro lado. Era rechazado por ese niño no importaba como lo viera o si entre ellos estaba esa fuerte atracción, ese chico lo rechazaba por aquel moreno, dejo salir un resoplido.

Inu Yasha jugaba con las gotas, sentía la mirada de Sesshoumaru y por las gotas veía su reflejo, aun no se atrevía a verlo a la cara por mucho tiempo, escucho el resoplido de Sesshoumaru produciéndole un escalofrío provocando que las gotas cayeran. Un calambre en su brazo izquierdo detuvo su paso sujetándolo apretó los dientes.

Sesshoumaru al darse cuenta volteo viéndolo fue donde él.

–hey ¿Qué…?

–Kouga –murmuro haciendo fruncir a Sesshoumaru.

Sujeto el brazo que Inu Yasha sostenía alzando la manga de la túnica roja viendo como la marca negra parecía enraizarse en su brazo, quejidos de dolor comenzaron a salir de la garganta de Inu Yasha y un dolor fue sentido por el príncipe. El brazo de Inu Yasha comenzó a arder y su pecho se estrujaba a cada palpitar.

–hey… Inu –la frente de Inu Yasha se puso en el pecho del príncipe tratando de buscar un apoyo que encontró al ser sostenido.

Sentía una extraña pena y la voz susurrante de Kouga que llamaba su nombre con tristeza, sujeto las ropas del príncipe con fuerza tratando de soportarlo, su cabeza comenzaba a nublarse y poco era lo que escuchaba la voz de Sesshoumaru, que le subió la vista dándose cuenta que el dorado de sus ojos flaqueaba viniendo a él la imagen del cambio de Inu Yasha estrechándolo.

–debes calmarte… Inu Yasha…

Bankotsu abrió los ojos dirigiendo su vista al agua, había mandado un pequeño espíritu donde Inu Yasha, sin embargo este había sido destruido y ahora sentía que Inu Yasha estaba con dolor, miro con odio sus cadenas.

–hey Ban –lo llamo quien había estado rondando el templo, pero él solo lo había estado ignorando desde que llego y aun estaba ahí tercamente.

No importaba como lo ignorara seguía poniéndose frente el lago y lo llamaba, incluso si el olor a sangre proveniente de Jakotsu le llamo la atención opto por no darle importancia, pero no lograba entender si el aroma que venía de él se hacía más fuerte porqué seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro y no iba a tratarse.

–Ban, vamos deja de ignorarme… –Jakotsu salto para estar en frente de Bankotsu en esa piedra provocando que Banryu lo lanzara golpeando la muralla cayo en el suelo de aquella cueva tosiendo y respirando con un poco de dolor.

Banryu miro a otro lado al darse cuenta que el chico tomaba sus costillas.

–eso… dolió…

–Solo lárgate –le dijo dejando escapar un molesto resoplido, no estaba de humor para soportarlo cerca, le preocupaba Inu Yasha y algo le decía que estaría en más riesgo. Y él ahí atrapado.

–oye, no seas así… solo quiero saber… ugh! –una estaca de agua perforo su mano que comenzó a sangrar.

–hace un rato tu olor a sangre está molestándome.

–eso… –apretó los dientes al sentir la estaca salir de su mano, la herida de su mano comenzó a cerrarse –es solo una herida que aún no puedo cerrar.

La mano de Jakotsu se puso en el costado.

Setsuna antes de dejarlo ir lo había apuñalado con una daga pasándola entre sus costillas ordenándole no la sacara, a cada paso que daba sentía como la daga cortaba el interior que su cuerpo trataba de reparar.

–solo… quiero que me digas donde está la persona a la que le diste la joya…

–¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?

–yo… realmente lo necesito…

–eso no es mi incumbencia…

–lo sé… solo… –miro el suelo y suspiro –como sea…¿Por qué tus ojos están rojos? ¿has estado llorando? –cambio el tema tratando de que Banryu lo aceptara.

–¡¿Quién ha estado llorando?!

Jakotsu salto para escapar de las estacas de agua que se clavaron en el suelo, no sin sentir el dolor al moverse la daga que cortaba su interior.

–… eres realmente temperamental…

–cállate humano, no quiero escuchar eso de alguien como tú.

–uhy… que mal, no digas eso…

–Si no quieres que te llene de agujeros es mejor que te largues –dijo alzando una mano y con ella estacas de agua…

–si pudieras matarme sería feliz… pero aun tengo algo que hacer y para conseguirlo necesito encontrar tu gema…

–no necesito que me digas esas cosas de ti… no me interesan las cosas de los humanos, siempre son lo mismo el egoísmo de sus propios deseos…

–si lo somos, lo soy –dijo sonriendo tristemente –. Creí que mi hermano sería feliz en ese país pero no sabía que la oposición de mi padre haría que eso pasara ese día…

–dije que te ca…

–solo quiero sacarlo de a donde lo metí, pero necesito tres juramentos ya tengo dos, por eso… necesito… –decía con desespero ante la situación.

–¿tú qué ganaras de eso? –pregunto Bankotsu bajando las lanzas.

–¿eh?

–¿a qué viene la cara de Idiota? –pregunto Bankotsu cruzando los brazos.

–es que dijiste que no te interesaba… y ahora…

–no paras de hablar de todas maneras y aun si te atravieso con todas las estacas seguirás… asique es mejor que termines y así te calles de una maldita vez…

–oh… entonces seguiré, Ban –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

–y ahora sonríes, eres el humano más raro que he conocido…

–…lo que gano ya te lo dije…

–deseas que tu hermano te perdone… ¿no?

–no, lo que hice no tiene perdón alguno –dijo con tristeza pero sonrió de inmediato al decir –solo quiero estar tranquilo al saber que mi hermano es libre de las preocupaciones de nuestro clan o de que lo encierren por su poder…

–¿poder?

–es capaz de hacer magia e incluso…

–Maldecir… –termino y vio el asentimiento de Jakotsu.

–Por eso… quiero que los tres imperios sellen el acuerdo y…

–los humanos traicionan cuando les es necesario ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto servirá?

Las manos de Jakotsu temblaron ante la idea de que eso pasara, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

–…al menos lo intentare…

La voz fue baja casi inaudible para el oído humano no así para el agudo de un espíritu.

–Realmente eres raro –asevero Bankotsu recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

Una sensación de culpa se puso en su pecho. Aquellos niños que tenían cierto tipo de poderes eran los que serían elegidos por cierto espíritu, así había sido desde el comienzo, la capacidad de ganarse a los espíritus de los primeros humanos que lo lograron hacia que estos se convirtieran en reyes para los demás humanos dándoles algo a los espíritus aquel que quedaba con el espíritu ganaría cierto poder Bankotsu había dotado el poder de lograr el arte de la magia para sellar y las ilusiones, las maldiciones eran algo que todos los espíritus manejaban, sin embargo, todas eran diferente y todas las clases se habían prohibido, la magia en sí era una maldición si no se sabía manejar, las palabras de aquellos que nacían para estar al lado de los espíritus eran poderosas y las claves de la magia, las palabras y el deseo eran lo que ellos debían aprender a controlar, por ello cada espíritu hacia que esa persona viviera con ellos, al darse cuenta que los humanos eran débiles ante las tentaciones y sentimientos. Él e Inugami habían decidido interactuar con aquellos y básicamente alejarlo de los demás, Ookami y Onigumo por su parte solo los hacían desaparecer, pero desde que perdieron a Yasha ninguno había estado interesado en los demás humanos, Ookami había desaparecido, Onigumo seguía alimentándose del humano y ellos… cada uno trato de pasar los días de diferente manera con la espera de que Yasha volviera a ellos y la única pista era que este volvería junto a Ookami, según sabia Inugami fue sellado al ser traicionado. Y ahora tenía frente a él tenía la consecuencia de las decisiones que habían tomado, no, que él había tomado. Le había dado igual que humano fuera el que le traían después de perder a Yasha.

–no puedo darte la gema y tu hermano dudo que quiera lo que tú le darás.

–pero…

–la libertad solo es algo que uno decide tener, aun si no te puedes mover puedes ser libre –las cadenas en los brazos de Banryu sonaron al moverlos –deberías desistir…

–no lo haré –sentencio acercándose al agua.

Banryu se quedó un momento viendo la seriedad de los ojos de ese chico, aun si le decía que era raro al menos debía reconocer que era leal a su palabra, una sonrisa se puso en sus labios al llegar a esa conclusión.

Las mejillas de Jakotsu se volvieron rosadas al verlo sonreír mirándolo, aun si tenía que convencerlo de que le dijera quien y donde estaba la persona que tenía la joya de su cuello, de alguna manera podía decir que le gustaba estar frente a ese espíritu. Era honesto si algo no le gustaba lo diría, si no te creía lo diría y si no le agradabas simplemente te mataría.

–dile a tu rey que venga que le daré la información solo a él… pero que no venga hasta que la luna azul se interponga con la luna de plata.

–eso es dentro de 30 días…

–lo sé, ese día será divertido –sonrió ante la cara complicada de Jakotsu –acércate un poco más.

Jakotsu sin pensarlo dio otro paso quedando a solo un pie del lago. El agua subió atrapando sus piernas y jalándolo. El brusco movimiento provoco que la daga cortara su interior atrapando su respiración y acallando su gritó. Bankotsu lo dejo caer recostado en sus piernas sujetándolo con sus brazos sin ninguna consideración a su lesión, un bocado de sangre se juntó en su boca escurriendo por sus comisuras, respirando cortamente tratando de que la daga no se moviera.

Bankotsu lo observo, unos centímetros más alto que él era más delgado que el sin tanta musculatura. Lo sostuvo con una mano mientras con la otra abrió la parte de arriba de sus prendas y sostuvo la parte que se veía de la daga retirándola, todo en un rápido movimiento sin dejarle tiempo a Jakotsu para que pudiera reclamar, solo pudo dejar salir un quejido gutural por el dolor ocasionado.

–…no…

–Silencio –le ordeno, no podía creer como había soportado aquella daga en su interior.

La herida se cerró, la mirada de preocupación en el semblante de Jakotsu lo desconcertó un poco. No era que no se la pudiera sacar, no se la sacaba por alguna razón en particular y parecía ahora estaba preocupado por ello ¿Qué podía moverlo a hacer eso? No lograba entender a ese chico.

–solo has lo que te digo…

–pero Setsuna… creerá…

Los ojos de Jakotsu se abrieron al sentir la lengua de Banryu recorrer el camino que su sangre había dejado.

–…¿Qué…? –no dijo más al ver que se mordía el dedo asiéndolo sangrar.

–Abre la boca –le ordeno poniendo el dedo en los labios de Jakotsu.

–… engh… –no lo dejo decir nada aprovechando en cuanto abrió la boca para meterle el dedo y tocar con el la lengua de Jakotsu.

–me muerdes y te arranco la quijada –amenazo al sentir los dientes de Jakotsu cerrarse un poco provocando que se asustara un poco. Comenzó a retirar el dedo cuando unas marcas comenzaron a verse bajo los ojos de Jakotsu –te he hecho mi oráculo, Setsuna ni nadie te puede tocar…

–¿Por qué lo haces?

–porque tu hermano me pertenece, deje de llamar a aquel que tuviera esos poderes antes de que Egit desapareciera… solo… esperaba por la venida de alguien y olvide por completo a los demás humanos, luego no me importo a quien trajeran ante mi presencia…

–eso significa que… mi hermano… era quien tenía que ser tu oráculo… –Jakotsu decía sin llegar a procesar del todo –mi hermano… podría…

–solo preocúpate por hacer lo que te digo, quieres sacar a tu hermano de ese lugar. Lo haré, pero a cambio no puedes desobedecer, estas marcas –toco con el dorso de su dedo índice una de las marcas al decir –son mi maldición, en el momento que desobedezcas quedaras en la oscuridad.

Jakotsu no sabía realmente como sentirse, por un lado le daba la mano; por otro lo maldecía… un suspiro se escapó de su garganta.

–estoy coleccionando maldiciones –murmuro viendo a los ojos azules frente a él dándose cuenta de la marca en la frente de Banryu alargando la mano para tocarla –me pregunto ¿Qué maldición hay sobre ti?

Banryu al sentir los dedos de Jakotsu tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, pero al escucharlo lo lanzo al otro lado del lago, la cascada detrás de él por un momento se detuvo dejándole ver a Jakotsu un brillo extraño venir desde adentro de lo que parecía una cueva. Baryu al percatarse hizo que el agua siguiera corriendo. Miro con molestia y preocupación a Jakotsu.

–Lárgate –gruño.

Jakotsu por alguna razón sintió miedo comenzando a caminar hacia atrás pudo ver la agitación de ese espíritu ¿Qué es lo que había en esa cueva para que él se comportara de esa manera?

Sesshoumaru estrecho con mayor fuerza a Inu Yasha.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente hizo que Sesshoumaru pusiera atrás a Inu Yasha había aterrizado una bestia a su espalda, pero al verle no pudo más que sorprenderse, era imposible, como una bestia que se había extinto estaba frente a ellos y más aun justo en el peor momento.

La pantera de fuego con dos colas estaba agazapada como si fuera a atacar en cualquier momento era el más grande de los felinos y ciertos individuos lo usaban como montura, pero eran ingobernables, caprichosos y solo leales a quienes querían, eran las únicas criaturas que incluso desobedecían a los espíritus al ser criaturas que dominaron los cuatro elementos, su fuego no se extinguía con el agua, corría tanto por la tierra como en el cielo. Según leyendas que escucho el espíritu de su país sello al último que había luego de la muerte del príncipe de Egit al este volverse loco por la pérdida de quien él era leal.

Las grandes fauces del felino mostraban con un rugido sus poderosos colmillos Sesshoumaru sostuvo su látigo golpeando el suelo frente a la pantera como advertencia haciendo que el ataque de la pantera fuera detenido pero solo por un momento. De improviso su espalda fue rasgada atrapando su aliento y haciendo que escapara al sentir el peligro de otro ataque. Inu Yasha se había transformado y ahora corría a atacarlo. Su espalda palpitaba y sentía como la sangre humedecía su espalda su mano bacilo al decidir atrapar a Inu Yasha con el látigo, ese chico frente a él sin importar si lo deseaba aceptar o no se había transformado en tan poco tiempo en su persona deseada. La pantera se abalanzo a donde estaba Inu Yasha. El corazón de Sesshoumaru se detuvo por unos instantes llegando sin saber cómo al lado de Inu Yasha y con un golpe certero mando a volar a la pantera sintiendo las garras de Inu Yasha incrustarse en su espalda herida, para en siguiente lugar sentir una lengua lamer sus heridas provocándole un doloroso escalofríos.

–…Inu…Yasha…

Quiso voltear, pero su vista estaba clavada en la pantera que se comenzaba a levantar, esto definitivamente era un problema tenía que moverse, tenía que sacar de ahí a Inu Yasha, las garras de Inu Yasha rasgaron un poco más su piel atrapando su voz.

–I…Yasha Ahagh…

La pantera se lanzó contra ellos, Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes voltearía aun si eso provocaba que su espalda fuera destrozada sacaría a Inu Yasha de ese lugar. En cuanto lo decidió e iba a hacerlo una mano pasó por el lado de su cuello.

–detente…

Una orden en susurro escucho desde atrás, era la voz de Inu Yasha y al tiempo algo lo sentía extraño. Una tristeza emano desde su pecho olvidándose por un momento de que estaban siendo atacados por una pantera que no se había detenido y seguía con su ataque.

–lo siento… –murmuro antes de caer de rodillas.

Sesshoumaru se agacho para verle y este alzo la vista.

–Inu…

–Sesshoumaru… me siento aturdido.

–levántate debemos –lo jalaba, estaban perdiendo el tiempo y estaban a una zancada para que la pantera llegara a ellos.

Inu Yasha vio la pantera sobre ellos y aun estando aturdido empujo al príncipe a un lado sorprendiéndolo, tomo las patas del felino teniéndolo encima de él y volteo acostándolo de lado para que no tuviera mucha movilidad, sabía que con los felinos debía ser rápido y la parte vulnerable de estos era difícil de tomar y si no se tomaba bien la probabilidad de ser lastimado era grande.

Sesshoumaru estaba estupefacto, Inu Yasha tras empujarlo a él alejándolo había derribado al felino y de un salto se puso en la espalda de la pantera que en cuanto sus patas fueron soltadas se enderezo. Las manos de Inu Yasha tomaron una parte del pellejo del felino y tras un solo corcoveo este se hecho.

–cálmate, no quiero hacerte daño… si te calmas te soltare…

Le susurraba, Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido y se iba a enderezar pero el felino al verlo rugió.

–¡detente, Sesshoumaru! Quédate quieto… –miro al príncipe y luego al felino apoyando su frente en la cabeza de la pantera sin soltarla –no te haremos daño… calma… solo calma…

Se mantuvo así por un rato hasta que sintió más relajado al felino y de apoco sin descuidar el agarre de la otra mano comenzó a hacerle cariño en la nuca hasta que lo vio comenzar a cerrar los ojos.

–de alguna manera esto se siente bien… eres cálido… podría dormir feliz aquí –dijo con voz pausada escondiendo su cara en el pelaje de aquel gran felino.

Sesshoumaru los miraba sentado desde una distancia prudente, se concentraba para que las heridas en su espalda sanaran más rápido, consiguió en ese tiempo dejar de sangrar aun estando asombrado de que esa pantera no peleara más y se mantuviera recostada. No bajaba la guardia y susurraba al viento un hechizo para sanarse más rápido de lo usual o tendría que esperar por lo menos tres días, sabía que para el mayor común de las personas eso era básicamente imposible ningún otro sacerdote podría hacerlo por sí solo, por ello estaba seguro que si recuperaba sus poderes podría despertar al espíritu y traer de vuelta aquel paisaje que alguna vez vio aun a coste de su vida, aun a coste de…

Podía ver escasamente a Inu Yasha que parecía dormir abrazando desde la espalda a esa pantera que parecía de apoco caer dormida pero lo vigilaba. Sentía que la idea de sacrificar a Inu Yasha cada vez se transformaba en algo molesto. Aun así no deseaba dejar de lado ese deseo, su pecho, su alma la sentía confundida, pero aquel que lo hacía sentirse confundido se iría de su lado con eso en mente solo podía pensar en al menos lograr su cometido. Con sus poderes restaurados podía luchar contra la reina como igual, podría salvar a su gente y tal vez volver a sentir lo que un borroso recuerdo le había despertado, aquel que las imágenes que vio al estar dando el juramento con Inu Yasha le despertaron. Un dolor punzante lo hizo encorvarse tosiendo sangre.

Las heridas se negaban a cerrarse y su cuerpo estaba por colapsar. Era extraño aun no debería ocurrir, no habían transcurrido las noventa noches desde que había ocurrido, entonces por qué.

–hey… ¿te encuentras bien?

Inu Yasha se encontraba frente a él a solo un paso y detrás de él a poco más de un metro se encontraba la pantera con un movimiento paso a Inu Yasha detrás de él protegiéndolo, sudaba respirando agitadamente.

–oye… no nos hará nada –Inu Yasha puso la mano en la espalda de Sesshoumaru sintiendo como se estremeció por el dolor –Sesshoumaru… tu… espalda…

No se movía, el brazo de Sesshoumaru aun hacía de barrera entre Inu Yasha y la pantera. Podía decir que ese príncipe estaba con una alta fiebre y se veía que estaba sufriendo ¿en qué momento? ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera en ese estado?

Borrosas imágenes pasaron e Inu Yasha miro sus manos aun manchadas. Había ocurrido otra vez, había vuelto a quedar inconsciente y alguien terminaba herido. La mano de Inu Yasha fue a tocar su hombro siendo su mano la que fue sostenida y jalada de repente parándolo al Sesshoumaru levantarse.

–debemos irnos se están acercando –murmuro un poco jadeante.

Inu Yasha por un momento pensó que tal vez estaba delirando por la fiebre, sin embargo la cara seria de aquel príncipe le decía lo contrario.

–busquemos un lugar para…

–no hay tiempo…

En cuanto dijo eso el sonido de caballos se escuchó a la distancia debían salir de ahí y rápido. La urgencia por correr tenso el cuerpo de Inu Yasha.

–si puedes correr, corramos.

Inu Yasha lo miro sin saber que decir, ese príncipe estaba herido por su culpa y debía tratar esas heridas, pero el rostro de Sesshoumaru parecía que ya estaba bien.

Corrieron y Sesshoumaru llamo a su caballo que había escapado por la pantera, subiendo a Inu Yasha y él mismo detrás de su consejero… el galope de los soldados se escuchaba cerca así que Sesshoumaru ingreso más hacia el bosque para tratar de perderlos y tratar de descansar. La herida punzaba sin intenciones de cerrarse, debía concentrarse y manipular su energía para lograr cerrar esa herida.

La noche los tomó aun escapando, debía dejar a su caballo descansar, por ahora parecía que los había perdido. Descendió del caballo y ayudo a Inu Yasha a bajar para luego sentarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos, pero Inu Yasha se acercó a él preocupado.

–¿estás bien?

–lo estoy –fue la escueta respuesta. Lanzó una daga al cielo haciendo caer un ave –me viste como lo prepare, hazlo por ti mismo…

–¿eh? Pero el fuego no hará que los soldados…

–haré una barrera, solo come y descansa.

–esta bien… tú…

–estoy bien, si quieres serme de utilidad déjame comerte…

La mirada de Sesshoumaru hizo que Inu Yasha recordara lo que había hecho con aquel príncipe avergonzándose.

–sin embargo no deseo que luego digas el nombre de ese… novio… tuyo –Sesshoumaru vio la cara de Inu Yasha palidecer al hacerle recordar a Kouga…

–yo… él es mi… novio… –la voz de Inu Yasha disminuyo, no sabía o mejor dicho no deseaba admitir lo que había despertado en el ese príncipe y el hecho de que había engañado a Kouga lo carcomía desviando la mirada de los dorados de Sesshoumaru con rechazo a lo que él sentía por ese príncipe.

–eso creí –murmuro Sesshoumaru siendo visto por un dolido Inu Yasha al él verlo con frialdad –. Ve a comer y duerme un poco, los soldados no deben estar muy lejos.

Sesshoumaru se concentraba para percibir cualquier cambio en el viento ampliando su el diámetro para tener más información. Inu Yasha molesto le obedeció, sentía que ese príncipe jugaba con él y odiaba el hecho de que no pudiera responderle nada.

Cuatro días pasaron sin hablar más allá de lo necesario y Sesshoumaru todas las noches se sentaba cerca de un árbol y solo cerraba los ojos. No había comido nada y parecía no dormir pues cada vez que Inu Yasha se acercó este abría los ojos y le preguntaba ¿Qué quería? La pantera los había seguido, pero por alguna razón no se acercaba, aun así Inu Yasha le daba de su carne que algún animal que Sesshoumaru hubiera casado para él.

La mañana del sexto día encontró a Inu Yasha durmiendo. Sesshoumaru lo miraba desde su posición como se le estaba haciendo costumbre. El dolor de su espalda no disminuía y su cansancio solo aumentaba, se debatía si era una buena idea ir al pueblo que estaba a un día más de donde estaban, pero la probabilidad de que algunos soldados se adelantaran para atraparlos en la entrada era alta, pero también él debía encontrar un lugar donde descansar, su situación podía empeorar y colapsar a ese paso.

El aroma de Inu Yasha era traído por el viento haciéndolo tragar, se comenzó a acercar sentándose a su lado mirando el rostro durmiente de aquel chico que hacía sus sentimientos un lio; lo enfadaba, lo hacía amarlo y odiarlo. La mano de Sesshoumaru se acercó a la mejilla del durmiente con duda retirándola tomo en su lugar un mechón de cabello besándolo, había caído en el embrujo de ese chico, pero nada podía hacer. Inu Yasha o moriría con él al despertar al espíritu de sus tierras o se iría con aquel llamado Kouga. De alguna manera ambas opciones provocaban que Sesshoumaru frunciera el entre cejo.

El aroma de los soldados hizo que se enderezara mirando en la dirección estaban cerca. Por concentrarse en el aroma adictivo de Inu Yasha descuido el de los soldados sujeto el brazo de Inu Yasha y lo levanto provocando en el dormido un mareo.

–…¿Qué…? –dijo restregándose un ojos tratando de despertar.

Pero al pararse de golpe la espalda de Sesshoumaru lo hizo apretar los dientes. Las heridas estaban lejos de sanar y con cualquier movimiento descuidado volvían a sangrar debilitándolo más. Debían salir de ahí y encontrar alguna cueva o algo donde poder descansar, su cuerpo no soportaría ni un día más.

–Debemos… –su voz se cortaba y su vista comenzaba a flaquear, el aroma de los soldados lo comenzó a perder, eso eran malas noticia, a ese paso no podría saber dónde estaban los soldados.

Sesshoumaru al ver la expresión de Inu Yasha al escuchar cerca a los soldados lo empujo cayendo él de rodilla y solo logrando que Inu Yasha diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

– … lárgate… –dijo agitado, sus brazos y piernas las sentía débiles y la herida de su espalda se negaba a cerrarse.

–¡¿de qué demonios estás hablando?! –Inu Yasha se intentó de acercar pero la punta del látigo de Sesshoumaru golpeo frente a él.

–… en el estado en que estoy, no puedo protegerte… lárgate y escóndete mañana iré por ti… solo mantente a salvo…

–¡Cállate! ¡no soy un maldito cobarde!

Inu Yasha piso el látigo y lo sujeto jalándolo arrebatándoselo de las manos con una facilidad que lo sorprendió, era imposible ese príncipe era para él la persona más fuerte que había conocido.

–si no te llevo conmigo nos quedamos los dos –se acercó extendiendo la mano a ese príncipe.

–Estas demente –murmuro sonriendo levemente y tomando la mano de quien le ofrecía ayuda.

–no me interesa, no soy un cobarde que dejo atrás a alguien que esta herido y me ha salvado más de una vez…

Sesshoumaru suspiro y con un silbido suave llamo al caballo subió con ayuda de Inu Yasha. La mirada de Inu Yasha se quedó en su propia mano que había sentido húmeda viéndola ensangrentada.

–esto…

–no es momento para preocuparse por eso… –

Inu Yasha pensó en la herida que él le había hecho, lo miro con pesar. Sesshoumaru le estiro la mano para que subiera y poder irse sin lograr tomarle la mano,vio al caballo ser ensartado en el cuello por una flecha haciéndolo caer siendo sostenido por Inu Yasha. No podían perder más tiempo las flechas estaban dirigidas a matar estaban siendo tratados como traidores, ahora ni su padre el rey podría abogar por él.

–debes…

–Como malditamente me repitas que me vaya te pateo –gruño Inu Yasha jalándolo para correr.

Aun no podía creer como ese príncipe estaba en ese estado siendo que esta esos días le había parecido que ya estaba bien ¿la herida era tan profunda? Pero él le había visto que sus heridas sanaban con rapidez entonces ¿Por qué?

Corrían con dificultad teniendo a los soldados pisándoles los talones, no tenían caballo y Sesshoumaru comenzaba a tropezar cada vez más, su respiración agitada solo le decía que debía encontrar un lugar donde poder dejarlo descansar.

Agradecía que aun tuvieran árboles alrededor y escuchaba a Sesshoumaru decirle hacia donde ir pero poco a poco el sonido de los soldados que venían a caballo se acercaban encerrándolos aun no eran visible sin embargo las flechas que se incrustaban en los árboles se lo dejaba claro.

Sesshoumaru tosió con dolor botando un bocado de sangre con ello obligándolo a detenerse, estaban rodeados para cuando Sesshoumaru logro darse un segundo aliento.

–ya no podemos escapar… –murmuro Sesshoumaru.

–no te rindas, ya lo dije moriré cuando yo lo decida y aun no estoy dispuesto a morir aquí…

–entonces déjame y corre…

–¡Cállate príncipe estúpido! –le grito sujetándolo con más fuerza.

La pantera apareció frente a ellos.

–tú… –las dos colas de la pantera se meneaban en el aire y Sesshoumaru tomo su látigo, ambos parecían querer pelear hasta que Inu Yasha los detuvo –estás así de herido y quieres pelear con esta pantera que ya te gano una vez… eres idiota…

–tú… cómo…

–hey… este… no sé tu nombre, pero llévate a este estúpido príncipe contigo, él podrá darte toneladas de comida y serás libre… puedo…

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–cállate… no puedo pedirle que nos lleve a los dos.

–¡hablas con una bestia! ¡crees…!

–eso no significa que no entienda, tú eres el que se reúsa a entender, no vino a pelear o ya nos hubiera atacado.

La pantera de dos colas se puso de lado mostrándole el lomo a Inu Yasha, que sonrió al acto acercándose puso a Sesshoumaru arriba.

–cuídalo por favor.

–… espera…

–dijiste que volverías mañana por mí, te esperare… no voy a morir Sesshoumaru –le aseguro golpeándole el estómago dejándolo inconsciente –realmente esta débil.

De un solo salto emprendió el vuelo sorprendiendo a Inu Yasha, los caballo y los gritos de los soldados lo sobresaltaron corrió hacia un árbol y lo escalo escondiéndose en el follaje. Comenzó a rasgar la túnica roja y vendar sus manos.

Taisho fue a caballo a donde se encontraba aquella estructura quemada.

Su pecho golpeaba con dolor; ese lugar, esos recuerdos lo atormentaban. Los creía enterrados, pero solo le basto ver a ese chico para que todos los recuerdos renacieran como los sentimientos que tenía por ella, así como el dolor que ella le provoco y lo que le hizo a su pueblo.

Esa noche hace 18 años atrás luego de estar con él y esperar a que él se durmiera ella había salido de sus aposentos y se encontró con el espíritu de sus tierras en secreto… si Kaguya no le hubiese dicho aun seguiría creyendo que lo amaba; pero lo que vio era lo contrario… no solo a él sino que también traiciono al espíritu enloqueciéndolo y sellándolo, pero con sus últimas fuerzas el espíritu la elimino, aquel rayo azul no dejo rastro de ella. Debía estar muerta, pero entonces que pasaba con aquel chico que llego y le recuerda tanto a ella… ¿Por qué se tenía que parecer a Izayoi y tener que estar cerca de Sesshoumaru?

Un sonido desde afuera llamo su atención y al salir pudo ver estaba Kanna esperándolo.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–vine a verlo su majestad.

–¿Qué ocurre? Habla.

–rey Inu no Taisho… debe hacer que el príncipe Sesshoumaru vuelva y traiga con él al joven que lo acompaña.

–¿Por qué?

–todo tiempo llega y el tiempo que se ha evadido o perturbado tiene un precio que pagar.

–no te entiendo…

–majestad, solo usted puede salvar a su tercer hijo… pero él tendrá que ser perdonado. Le ruego mande un mensaje al príncipe Sesshoumaru pidiendo su retorno.

–iré por él yo mismo…

–su majestad, le ruego que no deje el territorio…

–¿ocurrirá algo?

Kanna solo asintió, un pesado suspiro salió de la garganta del rey. Esa chica desde que había aprendido a hablar era capaz de prever los desastres por venir, aun cuando en un comienzo todo el mundo aplaudía sus capacidades al darse cuenta de que solo eran desastre el miedo se generó cada vez que se decía que Kanna había visto algo siendo pedido por el senado y la reina que fuese encerrada en el templo, aun siendo la sobrina del rey, él nada pudo hacer para ayudar a una niña tan pequeña.

–siento ser mensajera de malas noticias su majestad.

–Kanna, tu don no es una desgracia y nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones, yo te estoy agradecido.

Las mejillas pálidas de Kanna se sonrojaron e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse dejando en ese lugar a su querido tío. Para ella ese hombre era como su padre pues una vez fue encerrada en el templo nadie iba a verla, nadie excepto el rey y poco más a delante una joven princesa de otro país llamada Kagura que le hablaba de la libertad y el mundo exterior, pero aquella princesa había sido convocada con el deseo de que tratara de despertar al espíritu de aquellas tierras cortándole las alas de su libertad, la única luz que había conocido era aquella que le hablaba de ser libre como el viento y la quiso como si Kagura representara la libertad misma y al conocer por medio de ella a Sesshoumaru sintió por primera vez que su don no estaba tan maldito a el príncipe decirle que solo los cobardes temían de lo venidero, que él jamás se asustaría de sus predicciones y extendiéndole la mano le había dicho que si le prestaba su poder él la sacaría de ese encierro y le daría lo que quisiera. Y así lo cumplió, ahora ella podía ver el cielo y caminar por los territorios de Sesshoumaru con libertad como cuando lo hacía con Kagura. Más allá estaba Sango que había vuelto a ir para hablar con Rin, pero ella se reusaba a hablar de quien le había hecho daño según ella a su padre. Esperándola para ir de regreso y hablar con la princesa Rin otra vez, pues tenía que dejar que Kagome volviera entrar a ese palacio, dado que para Kanna era más fácil vigilar a Kagome teniéndola encerrada en el palacio de Sesshoumaru que fuera y de paso vigilar a Sango, pues había soñado que Sango apuñalaba a un hombre de cabellera plateada.

Sesshoumaru veía a lo lejos a alguien, una enorme tristeza invadió su pecho, no era capaz de verlo adecuadamente, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol cerca de donde estaba aquella edificación quemada, pero ahí estaba en todo su hermoso esplendor. La vida de las plantas alrededor solo parecía hacer a esa persona más hermosa.

Quiso dar un paso para acercarse a él, deseaba abrazarlo y no volver dejarlo irse de su lado, no deseaba dejar de mirarle parecía llamarlo pero no era capaz de escucharlo. Se quiso acercar pero todo el entorno comenzó a cambiar con rapidez, dándole un sentimiento vertiginoso lanzándose a él con el deseo de protegerlo deteniéndose de golpe al estar a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de él, este le daba la espalda y era atravesado por tres armas mientras abrazaba a alguien, todo su cuerpo tembló y su vista se oscureció viéndolo caer en el suelo y el cayo de rodillas sujeto su cabeza dejando salir un grito que fue acompañado de un rugido animal que parecía resonar en el cielo.

 _"¿Por qué… por qué me traicionaron?¿por qué me abandonaste?"_

Su dolor no lo dejaba saber de quién era esa voz ¿era de él? ¿era de quien fue atacado? ¿de quién? ¡¿de quién?!

 _"déjenme ir con él, seré su guía para que cuando logre perdonarnos vuelva a nosotros, protegeré su alma hasta ese entonces"_

¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quiénes hablaban? Ya no era capaz de ver nada, solo escuchaba las voces distorsionadas sin saber o entender quiénes eran.

Inu Yasha saltaba de una rama de un árbol a otro haciendo piruetas esquivando las flechas sin saber que estaba siendo observado desde unos metros, montado en su caballo que tenía una piel como si fuese piedra, pues se había adaptado al ambiente donde los Minni vivían.

–vaya chico interesante –dijo Naraku que lo había estado observando desde que Inu Yasha mando a Sesshoumaru con aquella pantera de dos colas.

Viendo el desempeño de Inu Yasha que saltaba de un árbol a otro lo había maravillado, solo con su habilidad tenia a poco más de 15 soldados a raya sin dejarlos que lo lastimaran siquiera, un espectáculo digno de ver, sin embargo grullas de papel en llamas comenzaron a estrellarse contra los árboles y eso solo significaría que ese niño caería en las manos de los soldados. Naraku solo tenía planeado ver qué pasaba, pero por más que se dijo eso su cuerpo ya se había movido en dirección de donde estaban los soldados y aquel chico. Saltando lo tomo en el aire y aterrizo con un aturdido Inu Yasha en su caballo galopando.

–tú… ¡¿qué… qué quieres?! –le grito, pero la cara de quien lo… ¿rescato?… parecía molesta.

–duerme…

Como si fuera un hechizo sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, pero extrañamente no se sentía en peligro, cayendo dormido en los brazos de aquel hombre.

Naraku miro el rostro de aquel chico dormido, detrás de él estaban los soldados de Babil, pero por alguna razón no quería entregar a ese chico.

–"suelo ardiente" –susurro y debajo de las pesuñas del caballo se expandía por lo menos a unos dos metros brasas que asustaban a los caballos deteniéndolos, eso le daría tiempo, pero con eso si alguno había tenido alguna duda de quién era eso la había disipado por completo.

–¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –se recrimino, pero su pecho se sentía calmado al tenerlo entre sus brazos asiéndolo suspirar estrechándolo más a él como si fuera una persona que estuvo esperando por años –con que eres tú… Yasha…


	13. 13

13

Hakudoshi miraba a cierta distancia a Kohaku, lo había estado esquivando con la sutileza de salir de la escena cada vez que se comenzaban a quedar solos. No podía decir si era que estaba muy ocupado o si lo hacía apropósito.

–si no lo hace apropósito es que soy idiota –murmuro con malestar para sí mismo.

La tarea encomendada por Sesshoumaru lo mantenía yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. Llevaba también todos los días a Rin a los pies de la cuidad para entregar la paga que era comida.

Ahora parecía estar solo y apilaba unas cuantas cosas en una carreta, solo dio un paso y vio que Rin venía, adoraba a esa niña pero justo ahora deseaba que fuese a jugar a otro lado. Se irían a los suburbios. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que se acercaba Rin, Sango y el rey de esas tierras, regreso la vista a Kohaku que parecía palidecer al ver a su hermana. Tomo la mano de Kohaku y lo jalo.

–ven a ayudarme en los establos.

Aun cuando lo tomo por sorpresa se dejó jalar siendo vistos por los que estaban llegando. Taisho miro la espalda de su… hijo… y solo cerro los ojos y se acercó a la niña, junto a las dos mujeres.

–Tengo una pregunta para ustedes –dijo tras ver la elegante reverencia de su nieta.

–Díganos su majestad –dijo Sango.

–Sesshoumaru siempre me sorprende con su forma de hacer las cosas, tiene a una concubina viviendo a los pies de la ciudad…

–eso… fue petición mía su majestad… yo…

–no estoy diciendo que este mal –aseveró –deja que sus concubinas paseen sin escoltas…

–eso es solo por su territorio su majestad y los soldados tienen prohibido acercarse a nosotras a no ser que estuviéramos en peligro.

–y por último deja a su hija ir a los suburbios con un solo escolta…

–su majestad, ese escolta es mi hermano…

–lo sé, y aun así eso no garantiza que no vaya a cometer un error.

–Rey abuelo –hablo la niña –Kohaku es muy fuerte…

–todos pueden cometer un error y eso puede ponerte en riesgo –le dijo el rey.

–pero…

–ahora ¿Por qué estas yendo todos los días a ese lugar?

–padre está pagándoles para que hagan tierra buena para plantar… –dijo sonriendo la niña.

–¿Qué es eso?

–su majestad si me permite explicarle…

Hakudoshi y Kohaku estaban cerca detrás de unos árboles mientras escuchaban, Hakudoshi no soltaba la mano de Kohaku pues creía que podía escapar apenas lo soltara.

–debemos escuchar para saber que está pasando.

Kohaku saco una abeja, pero Hakudoshi negó con la cabeza, no conocía demasiado a ese rey, pero sabía no era estúpido y mucho menos se dejaría espiar tan fácilmente, estaba seguro que estaba consciente de que ellos estaban cerca, solo esperaba que no fuera donde ellos, aun así las preguntas que estaba haciendo eran raras para él, todas las preguntas hasta el momento eran cosas que el rey ya estaba enterado entonces ¿Qué era lo que en verdad trataba de saber?

–así que eso es lo que están haciendo –dijo tras escuchar a Sango, volteo mirando a Kanna –usualmente cuando sales estas acompañada de tus hermanas concubinas… hoy solo te veo con Sango…

–Kikyo no estaba de ánimo para salir a caminar…

–y Kagome tampoco –escucho un bufido desde donde estaba su nieta –¿Por qué tan molesta Rin?

–Kagome ya no es concubina de mi padre –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–princesa Rin… –Kanna y Sango querían callarla pero…

–es por eso que esta viviendo contigo Sango –la mirada del monarca le dijo que ya lo sabía de nada serviría mentir.

–así es su majestad…

–Debió haber hecho algo muy malo para recibir semejante castigo –miro a Sango –tú pediste estar ahí, pero dudo que ella haya deseado ser degradada…

–yo no sé los motivos, el príncipe Sesshoumaru no me dijo nada –no sabía que responder.

–Kanna –miro a su Sobrina pero esta guardo silencio.

Hakudoshi se sonrió al darse cuenta lo que realmente deseaba saber.

–no salgas Kohaku –le dijo soltando la mano del chico pero su mano fue sujetada por quien negaba con la cabeza –hay cosas que se deben hacer aun si eso nos pone en riesgo no voy a dejar que destruyan la tranquilidad de mi hogar.

Hizo que lo soltara y camino de regreso trato de recordar cómo era que Sesshoumaru le decía que debía dirigirse a los de mayor rango que él, pero de solo pensarlo lo encontró molesto. Ese hombre que sabía bien era su padre lo intimidaba, no había duda alguna que era el rey de ese país, sin embargo le tenía más miedo a Sesshoumaru y aun así lo trataba de esa manera.

–Majestad –dijo fuerte haciendo que el rey volteara y lo viera –¿Por qué no pregunta directamente lo que quiere saber?

Taisho miro de pies a cabeza al joven que salía de entre los escasos árboles secos que habían en el jardín de Sesshoumaru. Recordó que era el gemelo de Akago o lo hubiera confundido de nuevo, la única diferencia era el largo del cabello y la actitud con ese tono de voz. Tal vez ahora entendía porque se lo corto.

–y según tú caballerizo ¿Qué deseo saber?

–¿Qué tan metido esta su hijo con el consejero?

El entre cejo de Taisho se frunció al escuchar esa forma de expresarse, no obstante no estaba herrado.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–sus preguntas… todas las respuestas ya las sabía… busca una excusa para eliminar de una vez a ese concejero.

–si lo crees así no piensas que lo que sé es motivo suficiente –le dijo sonriendo, ese chico era astuto.

Reconocería que era astuto pero era temerario, Akago hubiese escuchado para saber hasta qué punto tenía información y esa misma la usaría para crear confusión en la persona, pero este chico descuidadamente salió a encararlo apenas entendió lo que deseaba saber, y aun así mantenía una buena distancia y aunque poseía una actitud altiva para ser un caballerizo al menos uso con él un título.

–porque aun debe encontrarle una faya a Inu Yasha, pero lamento decirle que por lo menos aquí, aparte de que es un pésimo jinete no encontrara otra cosa. Inu Yasha fue el que creo como hacer tierra nueva y nos enseño como trabajarla. Rin no esta solo cuidada por Kohaku, yo también lo hago… Kagome se merecía el exilio por usar el nombre de su hijo para llamarlo.

–¿fue ella?

Kanna dio un paso, pero Hakudoshi hablo antes.

–no… pero uso eso para orillar a su hijo a hacer lo que usted, su majestad vio…

–dices que ella me uso para que intentara matar a ese… chico.

–sí, tiene alguna duda… fue ella la que hablo con los eunucos para que lo entraran y por el honor de su hijo usted lo mataría.

–y si yo no hubiese ido el plan sería un fracaso.

–no, solo bastaría con que una de ellas lo encontrara o un eunuco gritara sobre un intruso, ya estaba adentro si usted estaba en el palacio Sesshoumaru no podría hacer nada para salvarlo o eso debe de haber pensado… bueno, nadie creería que el gran príncipe Sesshoumaru tuviera esos gustos… y aunque habían rumores no se pensaba que fuera más que un juego –dijo rascándose la mejilla.

–sabes demasiado y me has dado mucha información debo agradecerte… ¿Hakudoshi?

Al escuchar su nombre miro al hombre frente a él y bajo la cabeza.

–hemos vivido tranquilamente como estamos hasta ahora solo deseo que eso no cambie. Inu Yasha no ha hecho nada malo hasta ahora y supongo que con lo que le he dicho se habrá dado cuenta que solo ha beneficiado a su país rey Inu no Taisho, pues la tierra hará que podamos cultivar.

–aun no saben si funciona.

–lo hará, Kanna vio que a los pies de ese sujeto crecían flores –dijo sonriendo como quien tenía la victoria en sus manos.

Taisho vio a la chica y ella asintió.

–¿Qué tragedia pasara para que eso pace? –Pregunto sin tener respuesta, conocía las predicciones de Kanna y no había nada bueno sin una tragedia en medio –demuéstrame que es así y haré de eso algo que yo mismo pagare.

–Lo haré, sin ninguna duda lo haré.

–mañana vendré a revisar los detalles, pequeño caballerizo.

Taisho volteo acariciando la cabeza de Rin y prometiéndole mañana cenaría con ella. Salió del palacio de Sesshoumaru y dejo salir un pesado suspiro y sonrió, ese chico… Hakudoshi… sin duda alguna poseía las agallas de su familia, sin embargo aun así no pararía en querer a ese Inu Yasha muerto… si tenía que ver con Izayoi los terminaría traicionando como ella. Y su prueba era ese collar, debía conocer al menos a la dueña de ese collar, pero lo ocuparía para conocer más a ese caballerizo que era su hijo.

Naraku miraba a quien recostó en aquella habitación del primer pueblo tendría que esperar a la noche para poder usar un poco de magia e irse más rápido a su palacio, pero por ahora solo podía mirar a quien estaba con la túnica roja desgarrada, sus manos vendadas, las marcas negras en sus piernas y brazos que había descubierto, pero la de uno de ellos parecía que casi había devorado por completo este. La marca de la frente que el flequillo desalineado que usaba lo tapaba.

Los ojos de Naraku se volvieron de rojo sangre, despejo el rostro de Inu Yasha viéndolo mejor.

–esa mujer realmente lo hizo, fue realmente una estúpida –su mano se deslizo por la mejilla hasta los labios de Inu Yasha –pero tal vez ahora que estas así de maldito pueda tomarte.

Se apoyó al lado y bajo su rostro, pero antes de besar los labios del durmiente un zumbido atravesó su cabeza, obligándolo a enderezarse viendo el pecho de Inu Yasha apretó la mandíbula y descubrió el pecho del inconsciente, estaba ya marcado tan profundamente como para que la marca estuviera en el pecho. Solo desaparecería si el otro moría o Inu Yasha, de lo contrario el dolor permanecerá para él en cada caricia que le dé a Inu Yasha.

Los ojos del inconsciente comenzaron a abrirse.

–no te levantes…

Inu Yasha al oír una voz se quiso levantar sintiendo un dolor en el pecho y un gran ardor en el brazo Izquierdo, volteando y sujetándolo.

Quien hablo se alejó de la cama dándole la espalda…

–¿Quién…?

–¿me has olvidado pequeño consejero? –volteo un poco la cabeza dejando ver un poco su rostro.

–el… rey de… min…

–Onigumo Naraku –lo interrumpió.

–yo… –de pronto como si hubiera recordado algo se enderezo aun sintiendo él dolor e iba a levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron cayendo al suelo –¿Qué le pasa a mí cuerpo?

–solo dos cosas… –dijo preparando algo –uno de los espíritus te está devorando –los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo y verlo venir a él con una copa.

–¿de qué hablas? –dijo tratando de levantarse nuevamente no soportaba estar de rodillas frente a nadie.

–supongo no sabes… –dijo mirándolo afirmarse en la cama para levantarse y sentarse en ella –bebe esto… no es veneno…

La mirada de desconfianza de Inu Yasha lo hizo suspirar bebiendo un sorbo para demostrárselo y se lo volvió a extender.

–Aliviara el dolor –le explico viéndolo comenzar a tomarlo.

Naraku se acerco a la ventana y miro a lo lejos, la habitación estaba en un segundo piso y debajo de ellos se veían los puestos y uno que otro soldado de Babil se encontraba buscándolos. Se apoyó al lado de la ventana mirando a las montañas de piedras que se veían a lo lejos.

–Hace eones –la voz de Naraku llamo la atención de Inu Yasha que bebía el espeso liquido rojizo –hubo un príncipe que se ganó la confianza de los cuatro espíritus. Cada uno de los espíritus le dio una tarea para ver si era alguien útil, él las hizo y más aún les dio a los espíritus un regalo, a cambio los espíritus aceptaron la petición de ese príncipe aun cuando sabían que eso les daría el dolor de ese humano compartiendo energía y el humano tendría una vida larga tanto como la de los espíritus, pero si los espíritus usaban la energía del humano dada quitarían de ese humano la energía de vida…

–esto que tiene que ver conmigo –pregunto Inu Yasha.

–cada espíritu le dio una marca como firma de ese contrato con él, cada una es lo que ese humano le dio a cada uno.

–pero yo tengo cinco marcas –destapo su frente mostrándole la que lo coronaba.

–el espíritu de su país le había hecho una corona en donde una gema fue puesta por los espíritus al cumplir su aprendizaje y la del centro el mismo humano aprendió a hacer magia e hizo una –el dedo de Naraku apunto el centro de su frente –la corona… –el susurro fue inaudible.

–pero eso…

–él fue asesinado por Inugami –dijo casi escupiéndolo.

El rostro de Inu Yasha palideció y su pecho dolió con el latido al escucharlo, no lograba entender y aun así algo dentro de él temía lo que estaba escuchando y lo hacía temblar sin poder evitarlo, su vista fue a sus manos que temblaban apretándolas.

–el espíritu de su país decidió ir junto a el alma de aquel matándose y la visión que los espíritus tuvieron fue que vendría cuando su enfado se esfumara o vendría maldito y traería un baño de sangre… a no ser que esperaran por él tranquilamente.

–quieres decir…

–Que eres el mismo de quien estoy hablando –sentencio Naraku mirándolo fijamente –los que estén a tu lado sufrirán y eso –apunto su brazo izquierdo –significa que Ookami está siendo un estúpido y terminara devorándote si no para de usar el poder de lo que vincula a los espíritus con el príncipe…

–Ookami… –repitió recordando el rostro de Kouga –pero Sesshoumaru tiene las mismas marcas…

–lo único que puede sellar a un espíritu son sus sentimientos por alguien, odio, envidia, amor… –dijo cada sentimiento con severidad –no importa lo que fuese si está de por medio la persona por la que lo siente basta con tener algo que le recuerde aquel sentimiento y el conjuro apropiado.

–pero… no entiendo nada, aun así Sesshoumaru quiere liberar a ese espíritu…

–Inugami… si es despertado despídete de Sesshoumaru…

–¿de qué estás hablando?

–si Inugami es despertado Sesshoumaru no existirá más…

–eso no es…

–es como es, tú eres la llave para despertar a Inugami sin embargo si es despertado por ti aun si pueden regresar la vida a esas tierras Sesshoumaru desaparecerá.

Imágenes de Sesshoumaru lo invadieron y recordó.

–él debe haber vuelto a ese lugar debo ir…

Se levantó pero solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos antes de que su paso fuera detenido por el rey de Minni.

–no entiendes…

–déjame ir…

–Sé que sabes quién soy –le dijo sosteniéndole el brazo –si antes te perdí por él hoy no te dejare ir aun si debo amarrarte.

El sol descendía dándole paso aun atardecer claroscuro que dejaba a paso lento la habitación en penumbras, los ojos de Naraku se volvieron de un brillante rojo… un susurro en la cabeza de Inu Yasha respondió "Onigumo" desatando en él un escalofrío queriendo alejarse de él, pero su otro brazo fue sujetado siendo azotado contra la muralla teniendo a Naraku al frente sujetando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza, hizo fuerza pero parecía ser imposible soltarse, se sentía débil desde antes sin embargo podía saber que ese hombre ni siquiera estaba usando toda su fuerza. La imagen de Sesshoumaru vino a su cabeza, ese hombre y a quien estaba frente a él era con una fuerza sobre humana…

–déjame ir…

–no lo haré –apego su cuerpo en el de Inu Yasha viendo su mala cara –resiste lo que quieras –le susurro, aun si sentía cierto dolor no le importaba. El aroma de aquel cuerpo siempre lo había fascinado, aunque ahora era un poco diferente y estaba mezclado con el de Sesshoumaru le seguía pareciendo delicioso o quizás más aún.

– _Que aquel que me protege venga en mi ayuda_ _Ban_ mm –Naraku callo su boca con sus labios aun si un dolor en su cabeza lo hizo fruncir profundizo el beso hambriento de aquella boca, pero los dientes de Inu Yasha mordieron a la lengua intrusa obligándolo a dejar de besarlo e incluso a soltarlo…

– _que el guardián que me…_ ugh…

Naraku de un golpe lo tiro al suelo callándolo. Inu Yasha sentía que había sido golpeado con un palo en la cara, algo aturdido se puso a pararse.

–veo que al menos eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para no morir por ese golpe, sin embargo tu magia es demasiado baja, tratas de matarte con tal de ir donde quien tarde o temprano va a morir.

–¿Qué demonios quieres?

–a ti –fue la respuesta directa que recibió sorprendiéndolo por un momento, pero fue lo suficiente para que Naraku lo abrazara descolocándolo y escuchando – _mis pasos distantes como los pueblos que me lleven a mi hogar donde beberé en la copa de mi alma_ …

El oxígeno se volvió casi inexistente provocando que Inu Yasha abriera los ojos de par en par tratando de respirar veía pasar las cosas a una velocidad vertiginosa haciendo que se sujetara de Onigumo mareado.

Solo les tomo dos horas llegar al palacio de Naraku, que al soltar a Inu Yasha este cayo de rodillas y vació el estómago temblando un poco en busca de oxígeno.

–creí que te ibas a desmayar –rió por lo bajo Naraku llevándole un poco de agua en una copa, pero Inu Yasha al sentirse ofendido tiro la copa de la mano del rey y comenzó a levantarse. Naraku suspiro para ponerse de pie frente a quien no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para gritarle o hacer nada más que mirarlo con enfado –te lo diré de esta manera y es mejor lo entiendas. Si haces magia ocupas energía tuya o la pides del espíritu más cercano a ti, pero en tu estado sería imposible para ti resistir la mía y hacerlo con la tuya solo te matara más rápido –la expresión de Inu Yasha le decía que estaba en shock, dedujo no lo sabía nada. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar para salir –es mejor que descanses ya mañana hablaremos…

La puerta se cerró dejando a un Inu Yasha caer sin poder articular palabra alguna… no deseaba pensar, pero su mente no le hacía caso alguno. Al hacer hechizos tomaba la energía de él mismo o del espíritu cercano, Sesshoumaru estaba débil, tanto como para que un golpe de él lo dejara inconsciente, sus poderes estaban sellados, si despertaban al espíritu Sesshoumaru desaparecería. Su cabeza daba vuelta ¿acaso eso significaba que el espíritu de Hitit estaba relacionado con Sesshoumaru? Podía ser que el espíritu de ese país estuviera sellado en Sesshoumaru y por eso él también lo este, pero si era así y despertaban al espíritu Sesshoumaru moriría… las palabras de Sesshoumaru vinieron a torturarlo " _estarás conmigo hasta mi muerte_ " él lo sabía, él sabía que ese viaje era a su muerte y lo caminaba con decisión. Apretó las manos temblaba y no podía saber si era por estar encerrado, porque pensó en Kouga cuando hablaron de Ookami o por descubrir que para cumplir lo que Sesshoumaru le pidió este moriría.

–Estúpido –mascullo.

La mañana comenzaba a despuntar Naraku había pasado la noche en vela mirando vigilando lo que hacía su invitado. Una escultura de madera que poseía una cara simple y desde debajo de su cuello se dividía en dos juntándose al final dejando una abertura en el centro de este, se encontraba cerca de él teniendo uno de sus cabellos enrollado de un lado al otro uniéndolos por un puente formado por su cabello.

–no te rendirás Yasha –murmuro.

Al verlo aun golpeaba la puerta y trataba de abrirla, tendría que enseñarle unas cuantas cosas, sin importar que tenía que hacer que se volviera más obediente, no iba a permitir que pensaran que era blando con nadie, no habían excepciones para eso ni jamás las tendría, no se permitiría tal debilidad, no otra vez.

Se levantó caminando por los fríos pasillos de su palacio hecho de opaca piedras dejando que sus pasos resonaran siendo vistos por sus guardias que flanqueaban sus costados de pie cada ciertos metros el uno del otro con la vista al frente, no eran capaces de hacer nada que su señor no lo permitiera, ni una palabra se dirigían en los turnos que tenían que estar de pie casi sin moverse. Su rey era uno por mucho temible y no aceptaba ningún fracaso sin que recibiera castigo alguno, no había en ese lugar nadie quien no hubiera probado alguno de los métodos de tortura de su frío rey.

Las llamadas de Inu Yasha porque lo dejaran salir no paraban como los golpes que le daba a la puerta pesada. Naraku miro a sus soldados y estos le dieron paso. La manilla de la puerta que era de oro fue tomada por uno de ellos y a la señal de su rey fue abierta la puerta dejando que Inu Yasha saliera al haber intentado golpear la puerta con su débil cuerpo ya maltratado, cayendo sin remedio a los pies de quien lo miraba desde su altura, avergonzado se puso de pie con toda la intención de correr para irse donde estaba Sesshoumaru, aun si no tenía la menor idea donde estaba él mismo. Corrió tan solo unos escasos metros antes de que los soldados tras una ligera señal de Naraku le impidieran seguir avanzando.

–¿Qué demonios están haciendo? –gruño con enfado.

–no puedes irte –aclaro Naraku.

–eso lo decido yo –sentencio golpeando a uno de los guardias quitándole la espada y arremetiendo al otro, las escasas practicas con Sesshoumaru le habían servido y razonablemente encontraba a esos hombres mucho más débiles y lentos que Sesshoumaru logrando luchar con cuatro de ellos.

Naraku lo miraba como sonreía ante semejante hazaña sonriendo a sus adentro al verle. El recuerdo de Yasha eclipso su vista repentinamente, no podía decir si eran igual o eran diferentes en algunas cosas, pero aquella sonrisa y esos ojos eran los mismos.

–¡No me van a detener en este lugar! –grito Inu Yasha.

–eres extremadamente atrevido como para decir que no harás lo que te estoy diciendo, ahora te lo ordeno… quédate, ya eres mío.

–¡Nadie me ordena una mierda! –Grito –¡No soy malditamente de nadie y no seguiré órdenes de nadie, antes prefiero morir!

Un latido fue saltado por el corazón de Naraku al ver la determinación en los ojos de Inu Yasha no había duda alguna que ese niño de boca sucia tenia dentro de él el alma de Yasha. Cuando se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba un soldados de los cuatro que había movilizado a atraparlo con un movimiento rápido llego al lado de ellos, el soldado fue pateado por Inu Yasha y Naraku puso el antebrazo en el pecho de Inu Yasha estrellándolo contra la pared paralizándolo con su peso aplastando su pecho, aun si escucho el quejido por el golpe no aligero la presión ni un poco acercando la cara a él le dijo de manera sebera.

–es mejor que pienses dos veces antes de desobedecer, yo no soy tan flexible como lo es Sesshoumaru, aun si tengo más paciencia que él –dijo mirando aquellos ojos ámbar que lo miraban con rencor –haré que no puedas mirar así nunca más pequeño.

Inu Yasha escupió en su cara recibiendo un golpe de lleno en las costillas doblándolo. Naraku se alejó un poco y tuvo que aguantar la sonrisa que se le quería escapar, se limpió mirando la espalda doblada de Inu Yasha y ordeno sin voltear siquiera a sus soldados.

–llévenlo a la mazmorra.

Los soldados sin demora se acercaron a donde estaba Inu Yasha e iban a levantarlo, pero Inu Yasha apenas sintió que lo tocaban hizo que una ráfaga de aire húmedo los alejara. Naraku se tuvo que taparse los ojos con el brazo pues una luz era desprendida de él, pero en cuanto lo sintió pensó en lo estúpido que era, la ráfaga seso e Inu Yasha que ya estaba débil y trasnochado cayó mareado y más débil aun. Le impresiono que no se haya desmallado aun y que cuando los soldados lo tomaron recelosos al él mirarlos por no estar haciendo lo que les mando, Inu Yasha aun peleaba por liberarse y golpeaba a uno u otro sin tener mucho éxito al ser llevado por dos y custodiado por más, aun si derribaba a uno era remplazado de inmediato, aun así siguió y lucho mucho más cuando lo quisieron esposar con unos grilletes de hierro que estaban a la pared. Naraku que los siguió y solo veía sus intentos de escape sonriendo aun si el ver que sus soldados los golpearan le molestaba no hizo nada para detenerlos, desde la puerta de la mazmorra vio como pateaba y hacía fuerza para que no le pusieran los grilletes. Al poco tiempo y con gran dificultad los soldados fueron capaces de ponerlos.

–Lárguense –ordeno bajo Naraku acercándose con los brazos cruzados a Inu Yasha.

–Maldición –gruño forcejeando.

–¿me comenzaras a hacer caso?

–Antes muerto –declaro Inu Yasha.

–eso lo veremos.

Inu Yasha abrió la boca para reclamarle pero un puño volteo su cara dejándole un pito en la cabeza.

–hablaras cuando te lo autorice –advirtió.

–¡Prefiegh! –un puño en las costillas le corto las palabras –demonihgk… –y otro en el estómago le saco el aire haciéndolo toser.

–No estoy jugando –dijo tomándolo del flequillo y alzándole el rostro –haré que me obedezcas.

Un murmullo casi imperceptible salía de los labios de Inu Yasha que interrumpió con un beso, los dientes de Inu Yasha lo hicieron alejarse con el labio sangrando, la mirada de odio de Inu Yasha no hizo más que sacarle una sonrisa. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

–no me importa si me muerdes un millón de veces, pero no dejare que uses magia, ni te daré energía, ni dejare que ocupes tu vida para ello… sin embargo –un puñetazo en el estómago lo levanto del suelo sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones provocando que su vista se pusiera borrosa –haré que ni siquiera lo vuelvas a intentar, no te voy a perder otra vez…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Inu Yasha al sentir la mano que lo había estado sujetando del flequillo acariciar su mejilla y cuello, mientras aquella áspera voz se había escuchado casi en una súplica que le hizo doler el pecho. Casi estaba inconsciente cuando una imagen vino a su mente, era una cueva y alguien estaba escondido al fondo de esta solo era capaz de ver dos rubís que formaban sus ojos, algo había dicho quien se escondía en las tinieblas y él había reído al decirle…

"… _tus ojos no son como de los otros espíritus…"_

–tus ojos aun suplican que te vean Onigumo ught… –una mano aprisiono su garganta e Inu Yasha pudo ver borrosamente el rostro consternado de aquel rey, el oxígeno le faltaba como las fuerzas, la visión ya borrosa se nublo hasta perderse solo siendo capaz de dejar salir una suspirante palabra –…sess… –la mano apretó más haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

–No le llames –dijo acercando su frente a la de él –haré que solo me veas a mí.

Cuando despertó se encontró aun colgando sus hombros dolían y sus manos estaban adormecidas, sostuvo su peso con sus piernas para aliviar sus manos y brazos, viendo a un hombre en una silla frente a él, parecía que lo habían golpeado, la puerta se abrió antes de que él dijera algo y quien se acercaba era el rey de ese país.

–oh, has despertado –dijo al ver a Inu Yasha que lo miraba con enfado –este es un delincuente y ha venido a recibir su castigo.

Inu Yasha no entendía pero miraba al hombre golpeado que de golpe fue bañado con agua haciéndolo reaccionar rogando perdón en cuanto vio a Naraku.

–¿qué…? –Inu Yasha descubrió que su garganta dolía al hablar tal vez por lo que había pasado antes.

Se preguntó si ya había pasado el tiempo, si ya era otro día o quizás ya el segundo.

–este hombre le robo a su hermano y mato a una de las hijas. Tú pago por el robo la mutilación de uno de tus dedos y la muerte de la hija de tu hermano es ser el esclavo de tu hermano.

El hombre seguía rogando y pedía piedad, pero Naraku agarro unas pinzas de hierro con un agujero en medio y las acerco al fuego.

–tu sobrina debe haberte rogado y suplicado que no la mataras –dijo Naraku.

Inu Yasha estaba en shock viendo las pinzas al rojo vivo se acercaban al hombre amarrado a la silla que parecía clavada en el suelo porque por más que forcejeaba para liberarse el hombre no podía y ni siquiera movía un poco la silla. Suplicaba.

–rey Onigumo… su majestad Onigumo… se lo ruego piedad, fue un accidente… yo no deseaba matar a mi sobrina… eso… lo que robe era de mi madre… yo…

Pero la tenaza se acercaba a él lentamente aumentando el temor del hombre y dejando que fueran apagándose el rojo vivo de las pinzas.

–si no dejas tranquilos tus dedos arrancare de ti otra parte.

La sola idea paralizo al hombre que vio como la pinzas de hierro se acercaban a su dedo medio estaba caliente, el agujero que tenia se puso en el dedo. Temblaba de miedo, gruñía ante su piel al ser quemada por el caliente hierro pero sin cauterizar la herida, repetía en dolor "no" una y otra vez al ver que lentamente se cerraba quemando, cortando la piel y carne del dedo… los gritos y alaridos del hombre ensordecían a Inu Yasha que veía como la pinza cerrada era jalada a una lenta pero constante velocidad retirando la piel y carne del dedo dejando al descubierto un hueso bañado por la sangre mientras el hombre se revolcaba en la silla por el dolor. Cuando llego a la falange la pinza parecía trabada, aun así sin apresurarse Naraku siguió jalando y separando el dedo poco a poco separando el hueso dejando que el tendón del dedo se estirara hasta comenzar a cortarse solo. Los gritos ensordecedores del hombre parecían hacer eco haciendo temblar a Inu Yasha siendo incapaz de decir nada, era la primera vez que veía algo así de enfermo.

Los gritos del hombre cesaron el dedo había sido arrancado desde la falange media dejando una falange al descubierto, el hombre estaba con la cabeza colgando y sangraba mientras lloraba de dolor. Naraku tomo el pedazo de hueso del hombre provocándole un gritito ahogado y que lo mirara con terror.

–oye ¿no es suficiente? –pudo decir Inu Yasha con voz algo temblorosa.

–Aun no paga, queda este pedazo –al terminar la frase solo con las manos arranco la falange que quedaba del dedo haciendo que el hombre volviera a gritar…

–no más, por favor… su majestad Onigumo… se lo ruego…no más…

El hombre bramaba suplicando pero parecía que eso poco le importaba a Naraku que se levantó mirando alrededor como si buscara algo más para causarle más dolor…

–hey, ya es suficiente –le dijo Inu Yasha apretando los dientes.

La sangre corría por la silla mezclándose con otro líquido que mojaba los pies del hombre y cuya vertiente era el mismo hombre. Naraku tomo una vara de hierro y la calentó hasta el rojo vivo.

–espero hayas aprendido y no te vuelva a ver aquí otra vez –dijo caminando con la vara al hombre que decía que no volvería hacer nada malo –eso está bien…

–ehy… ¿Qué vas…? ¡Detente!

El grito del hombre trono desgarrador al Naraku poner la vara en la herida quemándolo para luego ponerle cenizas.

–eres un… –el hombre se había desmallado.

–es la mejor manera de no tener reincidencia Inu Yasha –le dijo acercándose a él.

–no te me acerques… –le dijo en un gruñido –no creo que esa sea la solución, jamás tendrás más que miedo de esa forma. No lo escuchaste… fue un accidente… y si era de su madre ¿realmente es un robo?

–no importa… mato y debe pagar por ello –dijo estando frente a él.

–eres ungh –una de las manos de Naraku sujeto el cabello de Inu Yasha tirándole la cabeza para atrás y con la otra cerro la distancia entre ellos lamiendo su cuello ignorando el dolor que eso le provocaba degusto el cuello de Inu Yasha.

–bastsh… deugh…¡Basta! –grito como pudo liberando un torrente de energía alejando a Naraku que estaba sorprendido y preocupado al ver Inu Yasha se volvía pálido y un hilo de sangre bajaba por sus labios.

–es mejor que descanses –dijo para luego irse.

Cuando Inu Yasha lo vio salir comenzó a respirar agitado le dolía todo y más que nada el pecho.

–Sesshoumaru… –solo ese nombre fue capaz de pronunciar antes de caer inconsciente otra vez.

Sesshoumaru se levantó de golpe dejando caer en una rodilla al sentir el dolor en su espalda, aún no había sanado ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

–Sesshoumaru –escucho la voz de Miroku –no deberías moverte de esa manera…

–¿Dónde está? –dijo agitado levantándose tratando de parecer que nada le pasaba, pero sentía sus piernas débiles…

–eso debería preguntarlo yo –la voz de Kouga lo hizo fruncir el ceño pero lo que escuchaba lo alarmo –has estado inconsciente por dos malditos días y porque solo Miroku sabe a dónde demonios me puedo mover y no terminar peleando con malditos monstruos tuve que es… ¡Hey!

Sesshoumaru había comenzado a ver el rededor y al no ver por ningún lado a Inu Yasha había caminado a donde estaba la pantera…

–Sesshoumaru –volvió a escuchar la voz de Miroku.

–dos días –murmuro viendo a la pantera…

–debes descansar tu herida no sé ha cerrado y aquella pantera…

–¿puedes encontrar a quien te pidió que me cuidaras? –le pregunto a la pantera como respuesta le mostro el lomo y Sesshoumaru se subió.

Las palabras de Sesshoumaru lo habían sorprendido por un momento, ese tal Inu Yasha había hecho que aquella pantera lo obedeciera ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Hacer que el tercer príncipe de Hitit corriera por él aun con una herida semejante en su espalda, que una pantera de dos colas lo obedezca. Vio a Sesshoumaru dar un paso montado en la pantera.

–Sesshoumaru ¡Te están buscando por traición! –grito para tratar de detenerlo, no podía entender lo que estaba haciendo ese príncipe, si Inu Yasha era capturado Sesshoumaru no debería ir por él, si se quedaba él podía decir que fue traicionado por aquel sujeto y no tendría que sufrir, pero…

Sesshoumaru no contesto, solo se detuvo un momento, aun si la noticia no le sorprendía, podía saber que su padre no podría hacer nada o arrastraría al país en la ofensa. Tendría que lidiar con eso él solo. La imagen de Inu Yasha y sus obstinadas palabras al quedarse cuando él no podía protegerlo, lo hicieron fruncir el ceño, ese mocoso le había arrastrado a eso; pero desde que había aparecido no se había sentido tan solo y aquella tristeza que siempre estaba en un rincón de su corazón no parecía tan dolorosa, ese chico le había salvado la vida…

–¿sabes dónde está? –pregunto Sesshoumaru sin dirigirse a alguien en particular.

–si lo supiera no estaría aquí en este sitio –gruño Kouga.

–Sesshoumaru, esa pantera nos cortó el paso y decidimos traerte este templo para esconderte, ya que unos soldados estaban cerca… los soldados de mi padre…

Sesshoumaru al entender que no lo sabía salió montado en la pantera, sin embargo vio a ese moreno frente a él.

–Debería solo eliminarte –escucho de los labios del moreno y en la mano izquierda como si cadenas salieran de su brazo bajaban y enrollaban en la mano hasta las uñas que parecían garras, un odio creció en su pecho saltando sin pensarlo hacia él… esa arma…

–¡Deshazla! –grito y un torrente de viento empujo a Kouga y a Miroku.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le temes? –se burló Kouga.

–Ignorante –bufó mirándolo con odio.

–Sessh…

–¡No sabes el daño que le haces! –le reclamo.

–¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! –grito atacándolo pero su golpe solo dio con la tierra del lugar provocando un leve temblor.

–¡Detente! –volvió a gruñir Sesshoumaru golpeándolo con una ráfaga de viento.

–Solo tienes miedo, cobarde –Kouga siguió atacándolo.

Miroku solo miraba sin saber qué hacer, no podía meterse en medio de ellos, podía ver que Sesshoumaru no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero aun así detenía los ataque de Kouga tratando de provocar que se detenga sin mucho progreso, le gritaba que se detuviera solo recibiendo las burlas de Kouga, el viento cada vez se volvió más fuerte comenzando a rodearlos. Miroku temió lo que pudiera pasar con Kouga su cuerpo se movió corriendo hacia ellos, sin embargo al llegar al lado del moreno el viento los golpeo siendo derribados con el bastón intento proteger a Kouga logrando detener gran parte del impacto.

–ese bastón…

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie imponente como era su presencia, aun cuando sabía que estaba herido en su rostro no mostraba dolor alguno. Kouga al ver que Sesshoumaru dio un paso mirando a Miroku lo jalo hacía él.

–la pelea es entre los dos…

–¿Quién está batiéndose contigo? Solo te estaba deteniendo –dijo como si nada.

–¡Tú…!

–Kouga, detente por favor.

Miroku parecía cansado aunque por suerte no herido alrededor de ellos el suelo estaba como si un torbellino hubiera pasado sobre ella. Kouga a regañadientes hizo desaparecer el arma y ayudo a levantarse a Miroku, pero en cuanto lo vio Sesshoumaru volteo para ir donde la pantera diciendo.

–si no quieres lastimar a Inu Yasha no vuelvas a usar esa arma…

–¿de qué de…?

La pantera alzo el vuelo con Sesshoumaru en su lomo. Kouga estaba demasiado sorprendido para seguir reclamando hasta que al ver al cielo hizo que la luz del sol se posara en sus ojos obligándolo a cerrarlos y bajar la cabeza por el dolor.

–eso significa… –murmuro Miroku al recordar un escrito sobre la maldición a esa alma… a aquel príncipe de Egit –Kouga ¿Quién es Inu Yasha?

Kouga dejo de restregarse los ojos y miro al príncipe que parecía consternado.

–¿a qué te refieres?

–las marcas declaraban al ser que traería la destrucción, vendría acompañado del espíritu perdido y haría renacer el país ya muerto… si Inu Yasha es aquel…

–no lo es –sentencio bajo.

–pero…

Tomó con fuerza el brazo de Miroku viéndolo con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación, desde que llegaron a ese lugar todo era tan frustrante y confuso. La mano libre de Miroku se posó en la mano del moreno mirándolo con comprensión, la mano de Kouga se suavizo.

–te llevare donde esta Inu Yasha, olvida lo que dije…

–…gracias…

Miroku pasó a delante de él tomando la mano del moreno. Cuando lo protegió al ver a Sesshoumaru acercarse su pecho golpeo y se aceleró miro a quien le sostenía la mano. Podía ser que ese chico fuera el espíritu de Egit, pero aun si estaba esa posibilidad realmente no le importaba velaría por él.

–Miroku –hablo con suavidad casi temiendo lo que diría –yo… esa arma… ¿lo daña?

Miroku se detuvo sujetando la mano que sostenía la levanto mirando que la marca se había borrado, suspiro…

–lo hace… si es quien creo lo hace… está conectada a quien la creo…

–¿Qué es…?

–si es aquel príncipe que fue capaz de unir a los cuatro espíritus y hacer un trato con cada uno entonces si lo daña…

–Inu Yasha no es… –dijo perdido –él es… –la imagen de Inu Yasha sonriendo vino a su cabeza pero también la de aquel que estaba en el ataúd, cuando estaba vivo y sonreía.

El rostro de Kouga mostro dolor y tristeza ante esos recuerdos, sin soltarlo Miroku se puso frente a él paso su mano libre tomándolo de la nuca lo beso sorprendiendo al moreno que abrió los ojos de par en par sin entender lo que pasaba en ese momento.

–¿quémm? –la pregunta no pudo ser formulada sintiendo una lengua entrar en su cavidad.

El beso de ese príncipe era lujurioso probando cada centímetro de su boca y acariciando su paladar dándole escalofríos atrapándole la respiración. Quiso retroceder pero su pie solo se arrastró un poco alejando un poco su boca de la que lo estaba besando, sin embargo Miroku no lo dejo ir siendo más autoritario, la mente de Kouga se nublo por completo dejándose llevar por ese beso apasionado hasta que el príncipe decidió era suficiente dejándolo casi sin aliento. Kouga se sentía aun perdido viendo como esos ojos se abrían frente a él y parecía estaba más calmado que él. Jamás había tenido la experiencia de un beso así…

–debemos irnos ya, debemos apresurarnos y ver si podemos conseguir caballos…

Kouga tomo el brazo de quien lo beso y ahora le daba la espalda, lo volteo pero no pudo decir nada, no le salía palabra alguna y solo trago soltándolo y siendo ahora él el que le daba la espalda.

–Iré a orinar primero –dijo caminando.

Miroku al escucharlo dejo salir un suspiro pesado.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Su mano viajo a su boca dio una sonrisa que desapareció al instante si Kouga era ese espíritu e Inu Yasha aquel príncipe ese moreno jamás lo vería y más aun sufriría si Sesshoumaru lograba despertar al espíritu de sus tierras…

Kouga corrió un poco para alejarse ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Se restregó los labios estando apoyado en un árbol, ese beso… entre abrió la boca aun sintiendo aquel lujurioso beso…

–…jamás creí que mi paladar se sintiera así al ser acariciado por una lengua –su respiración sopesaba tanto por correr como por algo que vergonzosamente tendría que atender solo por un beso dado por alguien que no era Inu Yasha.

Apoyado en el árbol miro avergonzado a todas direcciones sentándose a los pies del árbol subió su túnica y vio su abultado miembro atrapado en el taparrabos.

–no puedo creer esto… solo por un beso –dijo con reproche.

Saco su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse urgiéndose para acabar rápido y regresar. Susurraba el nombre de Inu Yasha aunque la sensación de aquel beso aún seguía y si cerraba los ojos la imagen de ese príncipe cuando lo libero del beso venía a él. Con fuerza y rapidez se urgía para acabar dejando salir respiraciones pesadas…

–Kouga…

Al escuchar la voz del príncipe llamarlo su cuerpo se tensó liberando su esencia.

–… no sabía… te espero allá…

Miroku se dio la vuelta regresando por sus pasos dejando a un Kouga avergonzado y aturdido que se había cubierto y miraba el suelo rogando que lo tragara o le borraran la memoria al príncipe.

–Demonios –murmuro enfadado con él mismo ¡Debí haberme aguantado! Se gritó mentalmente, aunque la confusión de que el nombre de Miroku haya sido el que vino a su mente lo hizo fruncir, tal vez porque lo llamo a él.

Miroku no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ese moreno, miro el cielo tratando de despejar su cabeza. Sesshoumaru y él habían caído por seres que solo los llevarían a su propia ruina y aun si lo sabía… volteo viendo que un avergonzado Kouga volvía y al conectar su vista con la de él el moreno la bajo con las mejillas encendidas… aun si Miroku entendía lo que significaba caer por ese ser no podía dejar de desear seguirle.

–Debemos irnos –le hablo con el tono de siempre y camino unos pasos –estoy seguro que deseas verle, no le des importancia a nada más.

Kouga alzo la mirada, la espalda de ese príncipe se alejaba a paso elegante… Kouga comenzó a caminar detrás de Miroku con un malestar en el pecho sin atreverse a pensar si era por lo que descubrió o por lo que acababa de decir ese príncipe frente a él.

Taisho miraba a su hijo trabajar entre la bosta y desperdicio ensuciándose las manos junto al sirviente mudo y Rin los miraba desde cierta distancia, pero Hakudoshi sonreía ampliamente como no recuerda haber visto sonreír a sus hijos. En esos días lo había acompañado hasta a cuidar de los caballos mientras escuchaba la idea de aquel Inu Yasha y aunque no deseara aceptarlo no era mala; sin embargo esa tierra estaba maldita y no importaba que hicieran moriría con el tiempo, eso no serviría más que para retrasarlo…

–rey Taisho –la voz del muchacho lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–esto es un proceso de tiempo, aunque al parecer es más rápido de lo que dijo Inu Yasha, los fondos de las cajas ya tienen tierra… pero lo que me preocupa de esto es que esta tierra es la muerta –dijo pateando el suelo –y puede matar con el tiempo la que estamos haciendo… si es así estamos trabajando para nada…

Taisho suspiro era como él creía, pero ¿Cómo podría solucionar eso? Un sonido lo puso alerta mirando a donde estaban los cuerpos de aquellos árboles, estaba listo para atacar cuando escucho.

–otra vez aquí, debes irte –dijo Hakudoshi.

Pero en contra de sus deseos lo vio asomarse, la mirada de Hakudoshi viajo a Taisho y de nuevo a donde estaba saliendo Akago.

–también lo sabias rey padre…

–Akago… –salió de los labios del monarca.

–¿desde cuándo? Rey padre…

–desde hace poco…

–ya veo… –la mirada de Akago no se posó en su padre en ningún momento solo veía a Hakudoshi –hay una forma…

Dijo de repente dejando a los presentes sin entender, vio con desagrado como Kohaku se puso detrás de Hakudoshi.

–has un suelo de piedra que no deje que la tierra envenenada toque la nueva…

–Eso podría funcionar –dijo pensativo el monarca.

–Pero no tenemos canteras… –recordó Hakudoshi.

–las tierras de donde estaban los asesinos del desierto tienen una montaña de donde sacaban el material para sus armas.

–eso serviría –dijo el monarca era extraño ver a los dos tan parecidos juntos y al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a darse cuenta de sus diferencias –te dejare que elijas a los mejores para el trabajo Akago.

–así será rey padre, pero solicito su venia para pedir sirvientes y esclavos de los otros príncipes –lo reverencio.

–mientras respetes a tus hermanos y sus condiciones.

–lo haré –aseguro.

–entonces dispón de ellos.

–Sesshoumaru no está.

–Rin esta y ella me ha escuchado… ¿tienes alguna objeción ante esto?

–no si promete no lastimarlos.

–no son mis esclavos los llevare como sirvientes prestados que tengo que devolver

Hakudoshi lo miraba con molestia aun si no sabía que estaba tramando algo le decía que no era algo bueno.

–yo no puedo salir, entenderá porque Rey Taisho.

–Eso es cierto –dijo el monarca –Akago también lo entiende… si el senado o alguien más lo descubre…

–lo sé rey padre… no le pediré a él que me acompañe…

Taisho asintió ante lo que dijo su hijo, era consciente de que ese chico no podía vivir más que en el palacio de Sesshoumaru donde las lenguas eran calladas por el temor y respeto que le tenían a Sesshoumaru.

–me llevare a ese sirviente mudo, sus habilidades son muy buenas.

–¡Ni en tus sueños! –sentencio Hakudoshi con enfado.

–¿Por qué te niegas? –Pregunto Akago –él solo es un sirviente y…

–él es mi…

–aun si no tienes el titulo eres hijo del rey Taisho, Hakudoshi…

Hakudoshi mordió su lengua y apretó los dientes, le iba a reclamar y si podía darle un golpe pero una mano lo hizo voltear y vio como Kohaku negaba con la cabeza y se arrodillo ante el rey poniéndose a su disposición, el enfado de Hakudoshi subió yéndose del lugar.

–Acompañaras al príncipe Akago y resguardaras su seguridad –dijo el rey viendo el asentimiento –ya puedes levantarte.

Kohaku no se tomó otro instante más y con una corta reverencia fue tras Hakudoshi.

Lo encontró en los establos limpiaba con rabia y cambiando el heno de las pesebreras aun cuando ya lo había hecho en la mañana.

–si quieres irte con él, largo –dijo sin parar –como si no supieras como es con… ¡Con una mierda! –Grito lanzando la pala – ¡Quién sabe lo que te hará al saber que yo…!

Los brazos de Kohaku lo rodearon sorprendiéndolo al sentir escondía la cara en su cuello y lo estrechaba. Como si le dijera que iba a estar bien.

–¿Por qué te tengo que dejar ir? –lo abrazo apoyando sus labios en la unión del hombro con el cuello –solo debería golpearlo.

Sintió la negación de Kohaku y dejo salir un bufido exasperado.

–tienes que volver o lo matare. Huye si desea hacerte daño, mátalo si te toca…

Una leve risita nasal escucho venir de aquel entre sus brazos.

–no te rías, lo digo enserio.

Lo alejo para verle la cara y aun en sus labios había una sutil, tan sutil sonrisa que si no eras buen observador no lo detectarías.

–dioses me quieres matar…

Puso su frente en la de Kohaku mirándolo. Kohaku se deslizo para solo en un breve movimiento tocar sus labios con los suyos. Pero Hakudoshi no sabía de gentilezas y en cuanto sintió sus labios cerca lo devoro en un beso hambriento, empujándolo contra la muralla y tener más control en él. Aun si se sintió sorprendido Kohaku permitió aquel beso hambriento que hacía que sus labios dolieran y no le dejaba respirar. Las manos de Hakudoshi recorrieron sus costados hasta sus piernas tomándolas sintiendo como Hakudoshi lo alzaba borrando todo espacio en ellos, obligándolo a abrazarlo para no caerse, lo recostó sobre el heno sin ninguna delicadeza poniéndose sobre él para seguir besándolo, subió la túnica simple y con sus propias piernas les abrió las de Kohaku, con rapidez se alejó y retiro el taparrabos de Kohaku, aparto las manos que quisieron tapar la visual, dejándola arriba de la cabeza de Kohaku sujetándolas solo con una de sus manos y con la otra descubrió su miembro erecto dejando que se posara junto con el de su compañero sonriendo.

–si quieres parame deberás matarme Kohaku…

Kohaku lo miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas sabía que podía pelear y alejarlo, no sabía si realmente podría ganar una pelea contra quien con una sola mano inmovilizaba las dos de él, pero sus piernas estaban libres y era lo suficientemente hábil para golpear su cabeza con una de ellas, aun así no deseaba pelear, tenía miedo, sin embargo no quería detenerlo realmente. La mano de Hakudoshi provoco en él un brinco cuando tomo los dos miembros con fuerza y los comenzó a masturbar, dolía un poco siendo acompañado de placer al ser tocado atrapando su respiración…

Hakudoshi miraba las reacciones de Kohaku que entreabría sus labios y se estremecía. Cuando sintió la humedad en su mano soltó su miembro y siguió masturbando a Kohaku hasta que su espalda se curvo hacia adelante aun teniendo sus brazos sujetos apretó el miembro en su mano.

–Aun no –dijo ronco viendo los ojos entre cerrados que le pedían que siguiera.

Soltó las manos de Kohaku tomando su miembro poniéndolo en la entrada del chico sujeto las caderas de Kohaku entrando de golpe haciendo que la cabeza de Kohaku se curvara hacia atrás abriendo los ojos y la boca como si deseara gritar, las manos de Kohaku sujetaron el heno y su espalda se alzó del suelo, le dolía, su respiración parecía no desear salir sintió el peso de Hakudoshi en su pecho y la lengua lamer la manzana de Adan comenzando un vaivén doloroso.

–Kohaku… eres mío –sujeto la nuca aferrándose del cabello obligándolo a verlo, dándose cuenta de las lágrimas de aquellos ojos.

Lo beso sin dejar de moverse pero freno al seguir escuchando el débil sollozo, quito las lágrimas y salió de Kohaku viendo como apretaba los ojos por él dolor, frunció las cejas.

–voltea, no quiero verte llorar… Kohaku… –los ojos de Kohaku se ensombrecieron y volteo recostado escondiendo su cara en el heno –así será mejor…

Sintió las manos en sus nalgas que las masajeaba dándole un extraño sentimiento antes de sentir sus caderas ser alzada y ser penetrado otra vez sin contemplación sintiendo la fricción en su interior y en aquella posición una sensación diferente comenzó a despertar en su interior, Hakudoshi lo abrazo haciendo que se levantara seguía penetrándolo mientras obligo a la cabeza de Kohaku voltear a él para besarlo. Kohaku temblaba ante tales sentimientos desesperado tomo su miembro comenzando a masturbarse.

–Kohaku…

Escuchaba la voz ronca de lujuria de Hakudoshi llamándolo, estremeciéndolo más, la mano del caballerizo sujetaba la cadera imponiendo un ritmo más rápido a quien ya había comenzado a mover su cadera. Kohaku encorvo su espalda tensando su cuerpo al correrse sintiendo un gruñido y unas cuantas estocadas más antes de sentir una mordida en el nacimiento de su cuello.

Hakudoshi apoyo su frente en el descanso del hombro de su amado abrazándolo dejo salir un suspiro susurrándole.

–no puedes morir… tienes que volver a mí… Kohaku yo te necesito a mi lado.

El corazón de Kohaku golpeo con fuerza por las palabras de ese joven con sus manos abrazo los brazos que lo rodeaban y acerco su rostro a Hakudoshi que no espero a confirmar que era lo que haría y lo beso.

Para cuando salieron del lugar ayudo a Kohaku a ir hasta su habitación abriendo la puerta vio salir una mariposa de grandes alas violetas. Kohaku la siguió con la vista y corrió donde tenía la oruga que le había dado Hakudoshi descubriendo solo la crisálida. Se había ido…

–¿Qué ocurre?

Kohaku escondió lo que tenía en las manos Hakudoshi se acercó dándose cuenta.

–yo no me iré y no permitiré que me abandones –lo volteo haciéndolo que botara lo que tenía –mírame, jamás te daré a nadie ni a Sesshoumaru.

–esa estúpida de Kagome aún no puede hacer lo que la mande… no es más que una estúpida.

Reclamaba Kaguya mirando una vasija que tenía el sacrificio para la diosa de la luna, un pequeño cordero recostado que no paraba de balar, miro la estatua de oro de la diosa al lado de la de la estatua de otro dios, estaba vestida solo con una tela suave y traslucida y su marido el dios patrono del sol con un manto de un vivido rojo.

–Me vengare de todos los que me menospreciaron –la imagen de un hombre que le daba la espalda con el cabello plateado la hizo apretar los puños –tú serás al que más haga sufrir Sesshoumaru.

Apuñalo en la yugular al pequeño cordero dejando que la sangre manchara su cara mientras sonreía.


	14. 14

14

Inu Yasha se despertó sediento, sus brazos dolían, su cabeza daba vueltas… el olor a hierro, piel quemada le quitaba el apetito… su mente aun peleaba por volver por completo a la consciencia haciendo borrosas las cosas a su alrededor, algunas imágenes vinieron a él: una enorme araña que expelía veneno por sus fauces se transformaba en humano, una voz varonil llamaba el nombre de Yasha y preguntas iban y venían que no lograba diferenciar en esas voces que se distorsionaban.

Naraku entro dándose cuenta de que Inu Yasha estaba mirando errático el lugar, lo llamo sin tener respuesta aun cuando se acercó y los ojos de Inu Yasha se posaron en él.

–Déjame ir Onigumo… –dijo una voz calmada desde Inu Yasha que se oía más suave de la que poseía quien estaba frente a él.

–Yasha –murmuro el rey de Minni –no lo haré.

–fueron ustedes los que me traicionaron…

–fue Inugami quien...

–¡Silencio! –una ráfaga calló al rey –no voy a permitir que digas más…

–no te dejare ir, no a sus brazos.

Las miradas de ambos contenía enfado aun si era por diferentes motivos, pero la mirada de Yasha bajo dejando salir un suspiro.

–aun te aferras a estar solo, aun no deseas salir de la caparazón que te auto impones cada vez… –Onigumo lo dejo de mirar yendo a uno de los muebles para servir en una copa algo de agua –tú y Ookami desean ser humanos, pero no desean pedir ayuda a Inugami, ni perder parte de sus poderes por eso y mucho menos estar atado por un conjuro para eso, sin embargo poseer el cuerpo de un muerto…

–suficiente… –dijo golpeando la copa en el mueble al dejarla luego de beber.

–creí que habías dejado de torturar a tus súbditos como castigo.

–solo el temor trae la verdadera obediencia Yasha –volvió a servir y fue donde el que estaba encadenado –yo temía tu odio y me aleje por ello –le dio de beber viendo sus labios, cuando alejo la copa con el dedo pulgar limpio la gota que había deslizado hacia su barbilla rosando con el sus labios –sin embargo aun cuando dijiste que todo estaría bien terminaste muriendo.

Los labios de Yasha se alejaron de su toque mirando los ojos rojos de Onigumo frunciendo un poco el entre cejo como respuesta a lo que le había dicho, pero de alguna manera un brillo era diferente.

–la conciencia del humano aun existe dentro de ti eso es sorprendente.

–la mente de ese hombre me gusta. Naraku es un humano interesante… –dijo alejándose un poco solo para dejar la copa en donde estaban aun los implementos que uso con el hombre que había matado a su sobrina.

Onigumo miraba a quien tenía colgando. Se sentó en la silla donde estuviese antes el hombre y se dedicó a mirar el cuerpo de Inu Yasha. El cuerpo que recordaba de Yasha era más fino y bronceado por haber estado en el país Egit, la piel de Inu Yasha era más clara pero no llegaba a ser pálida y su cuerpo mostraba una musculatura ligera pero fuerte, no podía negar que le gustaba lo que veía, el rojo de la túnica mal trecha le quedaba bien haciendo resaltar sus ojos ámbar y su cabello platino.

–deja de verme así, es incómodo –le reclamo recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

–Yasha… si este niño es tu reencarnación como estás…

–el que llegara aquí me hizo despertar. Cuando me obligaron a volver en un vientre destinado para dos estrellas mi alma provoco que solo una brillara, pero no era mi tiempo y comparto el espacio con el alma de Inu Yasha, pero pronto nos volveremos uno. Haremos que cambien muchas cosas, una de las dos almas tendrá que desaparecer. Pero tú espíritu que teje la red del destino con fuego por no detener a esa mujer aquella vez sufrirás…

–no me importa, no dejaré que salgas de aquí así nada ocurrirá.

–no lo entiendes… la conciencia de Inu Yasha se debilita y dentro de él…

Onigumo se acercó tomándole la quijada haciéndolo que lo vea, mientras la otra mano lo tomo desde la cintura acercándolo se aferró a aquel bien torneado trasero.

–no le temo a lo que tienes dentro, haré que se arrodille ante mi aun si pierdes la cordura por completo.

–suel…

–no voy a dejarte ir otra vez.

El tono de orden en lo dicho por Onigumo fue sellado por un beso a la fuerza que Yasha detuvo al romperle el labio, sin embargo solo fue por un momento antes de sentir de nueva cuenta los labios de Onigumo en los suyos y la mano que estaba antes en su quijada ahora había bajado a su cuello apretándolo un poco y cada vez que lo volvía a morder era apretado con mayor fuerza haciendo que su mordida se soltara. El sabor metálico de la sangre de Onigumo le revolvía el estómago y el firme agarre en su garganta le dificultaba respirar. Apretó los ojos sintiendo su consciencia se perdía y escuchaba las maldiciones internas de su alma dividida.

Cada vez que un alma reencarnaba debía perder los recuerdos de la anterior y solo vestigios del anterior ser debían quedar, pero a él lo obligaron a reencarnar y eso hacía que Inu Yasha no pudiera controlar lo que había dentro de él dormido. Confusión y ansiedad se producía en Inu Yasha que no lograba entender que pasaba y sin embargo Yasha no podía decirle nada realmente, pues si lo hacia la consciencia llamada Inu Yasha podía morir.

Yasha trato de soportarlo asqueado y triste de que quien él consideraba uno de sus amigos estuviera haciéndole eso. La mano libre de Onigumo aferro la cadera de Inu Yasha frotando su hombría en él. Las piernas de Inu Yasha trataban inútilmente de hacer algo pero telas de arañas lo atraparon como si fueran hilos provocando que no pudiera hacer nada, y aun así peleaba para soltarse, sin desearlo su mente llamaba a Sesshoumaru, recordaba lo lastimado que estaba y rogaba que estuviera a salvo.

Sintió la mano de Naraku en su hombría tensándolo y haciendo que peleara con más fuerzas aun cuando sus manos dolían, su cuello fue liberado y logro alejarse de los labios de quien estaba enfrente.

–¡Suéltame! –grito con rabia Inu Yasha dándole un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que Naraku tirara para atrás la cabeza –¡No me toques!

La mano que sostenía su miembro fue a la parte de arriba de la túnica abriéndola a la fuerza veía las marcas en el pecho de quien estaba mudo por el acto. Naraku sonrió e hizo que las telas de arañas subieran por el cuerpo de Inu Yasha comenzando a incrustarse en su cuerpo.

–¿Qué ught?

El dolor de agujas entrando a su interior enterrándose en sus nervios atrapo su voz con dolor y tensando su cuerpo que comenzó a sangrar al luchar.

–te lo dije tengo paciencia… esos hilos entre más enfadado estés más se introducirán. Haré que me obedezcas Inu Yasha.

–unh… hijo…de ughtsh –sentía sus nervios y tendones ser perforados sin descanso –que el… ugh gu… guardian… ught Acgh –un silbido del viento le aviso demasiado tarde del látigo que venía y golpeo su pecho dejando una marca roja.

–te dije que no te dejaría usar magia Inu Yasha.

Poco a poco y a paso tortuoso la tela de araña se movía dentro de él perforando sus tendones y nervios creando su telar, pronto no pudo soportar el dolor dejando salir sus gritos.

Naraku apretaba las manos pero no se detuvo si no hacía que lo obedeciera solo había un camino para quien estaba al frente de él y era estar bañado por la sangre. Tenía que ser de él para poder protegerlo. Tenía que tener éxito en esto o solo lo condenaría.

Sango miraba de reojo a Kagome que estaba de mala gana como siempre picando lo más pequeño posible las cascaras y hojas que habían estado juntando. Hasta el momento realmente no había visto nada raro de aquella chica, aparte de ser tan quisquillosa y reclamar por donde está durmiendo, por la comida, la ropa… etcétera. Después de todo era una princesa.

–Kagome iré a preparar algo de comida no te muevas de ahí –le ordeno.

–… como quieras, no hay otro lugar al que ir tampoco… –dijo tirando las cascaras cortada.

Resoplo mirándose las manos sucias. Trataba de pensar que hacer para salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar, la reina le había prometido llevarla al palacio si mataba a Sango, pero no comía cosas preparadas por otros ni bebía nada de otra persona, rechazaba todo con una sonrisa y diciendo que era mejor que lo compartiera con los demás.

–puta astuta –murmuro entre dientes imaginando que las cascaras que sujetaba era esa mujer cortando de tajo donde debería estar el cuello.

A lo lejos escucho ruidos de caballos y se levantó, pero una de las ciudadanas de ese nefasto lugar para ella la detuvo obligándola a sentarse de un tirón. Bufo molesta mirando de reojo a Sango que parecía seguir el sonido de los caballos dejo salir una abeja y esta comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos que parecía que tensaron a Sango, se acercó a una de las mujeres diciéndole algo con rapidez y se fue dejando a todas las demás ahí.

–¿Dónde fue Sango? –le pregunto a la que la había sentado.

–como si pudiera saberlo, solo no nos des problemas –le aclaro.

–pero ¿Qué va a pasar con la comida?

–habrá que esperarla.

Kagome miro las cascaras que estaba cortando y sonrió.

–yo puedo cocinar si me lo permiten –dijo mirando a las demás que estaban en la labor de cortar lo más pequeño que pudieras los que se convertiría en la tierra.

Todas se miraron cuestionándose el sí dejarla, pero todas estaban ocupadas y en estos momento la ayuda de Kagome en cortar no era realmente de ninguna ventaja.

–bien, ve, pero niña más te vale que hagas algo decente y que al menos trabajes más de lo que ahora estabas haciéndolo.

–lo haré, al menos no estaré ensuciándome las manos con basura –dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a donde había estado Sango.

La mesa sonó era un montón de tablas anchas que no era más altas que un roedor, los alimentos ya estaban cortados y en una cocina de piedras y lodo tenía en uno de los huecos una olla con agua calentando. Tomo las escuetas verduras y los trozos de carnes y sin mucho pensar lo hecho todo dentro, lo que habían ganado con el trabajo que les había traído Rin era suficiente para comer una vez bien, pero Sango la dividía para que pudieran tener dos comidas todos los días. Kagome saco de entre sus ropas un frasco.

" _si lo hago… no solo morirá Sango… pero ¿Qué otra oportunidad tendré?"_

Los pensamientos y las imágenes de las mujeres de afuera riendo, la sencillez de sus vidas, con tan poco eran felices. Las voces comenzaron a entonar una canción dedicada al espíritu durmiente de esas tierras. Su mano tembló y guardo el frasco de regreso a sus ropas, tomando un palo que hacía de cuchara y comenzó a revolver todo, aun si no sabía cocinar no podía salirle mal…

Sango corría a la entrada principal de la ciudad y lo vio; su hermanito estaba yéndose con quien menos esperaba, corrió a ellos poniéndose frente al caballo del príncipe menor de aquel país. Los ojos violetas la miraron con desprecio desde la altura de su caballo. Sango se arrodillo bajando la cabeza al suelo antes de que los soldados la apartaran del camino.

Kohaku estaba escondido detrás de un caballo al verla llegar, pero cuando Sango se postro frente a Akago un malestar se puso en su pecho y más al escuchar de los labios de su hermana.

–le ruego su alteza deje a mi hermano quedarse, él es solo un niño…

–Sal de mi camino –le ordeno –crees que por ser una de las concubinas de Sesshoumaru no te tratare como un estorbo ¡muévete!

Sin embargo ella no lo hizo.

–ruego…

Akago falto de paciencia le dio una leve señal a quien estaba detrás de él quien tomo el arco con la flecha.

–Es tu última advertencia, vete.

Sango no se movió. Akago sujeto con fuerza la fusta y miro de reojo a uno de sus hombres que sigiloso subió y cargo el arco una sonrisa de Akago le dio la señal de que disparara, la flecha salió disparara a la espalda de Sango que seguía con la frente apoyada en el dorso de sus manos, atravesando un nido de abejas, las abejas salieron raudas hacía el atacante picándolo por todo el cuerpo botándolo del caballo. Los gritos de quien intentaba por todos los medios alejar a las abejas hicieron temblar a los demás soldados y sirvientes.

Akago miro con odio a la mujer que miraba sorprendida a su hermano haciendo que los ojos violetas del príncipe se posaran en el joven.

–Aun dirás que tu hermano es solo un niño –le recrimino Akago.

Sango no pudo contestar quien era capaz de matar no era considerado un niño.

–Te dejare vivir porque ese soldado actuó sin orden mía, pero si no deseas que castigue a tu hermano por mi baja hazte a un lado –miro entonces a Kohaku –trae el caballo –le ordeno.

Sango al escucharlo salió del camino con la cabeza gacha. La procesión siguió su camino dejando a quien estaba dando sus últimos suspiros.

–…perdón…

La suave y tenue voz que se escuchó como susurro casi acallada por el sonido del andar de los caballos y las ruedas de las carretas hizo que Sango subiera la vista viendo a su hermano irse sujetando las riendas del caballo. Hacia tantos años que no escuchaba la voz de su hermano, sus ojos se inundaron dejando caer sus lágrimas.

–¡Kohaku! –grito pero a pesar de que la voz de su hermana lo hizo saltar no se detuvo –¡Te lo ruego, vuelve con bien! ¡Yo, siempre te voy a estar esperando!

El pecho de Kohaku se agito en una mezcla de alegría y culpa, pues él no se perdonaba lo que había hecho y jamás lo haría.

–es mejor que no vayas contra mí otra vez. Es tu deber obedecerme –le advirtió Akago estando a unos metros de él.

Kohaku solo miro el caballo y bajo la vista al suelo esas palabras traían de regreso sus recuerdos haciendo ensombrecer sus ojos. Aquel pasado que lo hacía desear volver a su niñez y al mismo tiempo borrarlo…

Diez años atrás.

Kohaku corría por el campamento jugando con su hoz encadenada mientras los adultos hablaban, aún faltaban más de cien lunas para que cumpliera los siete años. Eran nómades y las historias de que eran descendientes de los Egit y que sus padres provenían de la realeza de dicho país como una de ellos que traicionado a los Hitit se escuchaba de vez en cuando, como el hecho de que antes iban de país en país haciendo espectáculos para lograr que les pagaran y poder comer y vivir, pero todo eso a él no le importaba, estaba feliz de cómo vivían cazando para comer moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

Era simplemente feliz. Su hermana mayor ya la dejaban estar en las discusiones de los adultos al ser capaz de entender a los animales y ejercer dominio en ellos, aun cuando cumpliría pronto los diez años. Su vida era feliz por donde lo viera y no creía necesitar nada. Entristecía cada vez que decían que debían salir del lugar donde estuvieran porque más de alguno de ellos no se iban o por las cazas más de alguno moría o eso era lo que él creyó, pero solo se decía que no se podía evitar con las bestias era matar o morir y no siempre llevaban a su hermana.

Una noche en donde se estaban quedando bandidos saquearon el lugar lastimando y matándolos sin discriminación. Solo unos pocos lograron escapar de ese ataque que más adelante descubriría no había sido de bandidos.

Dos años pasaron desde que habían escapado y cada vez tenían que irse moviendo más y más rápido para evitar los ataques orillándose a las faldas de las montañas rocosas a los pies de las tierras de Minni, se separaban para encontrar agua y alimentos en ese territorio inhóspito. Kohaku volvía con un ave en las manos, sabía que la carne de esa ave era amarga y poca, pero lo prefería a no llevar nada. Cuando se acercó a donde estaban todos vio como sus padres eran llevados por unos hombres siendo vistos por los demás de la aldea.

Corrió dejando caer el ave, gritando que no se llevaran a sus padres, Sango corrió a él pero al tatar de herir a uno de los que tenía a su padre un fuerte golpe lo dejo inconsciente, despertando dentro de una celda solo estando su hermana en la celda continua amarrada y amordazada.

Aun si la llamo y Sango como pudo se acercó a la reja para verlo no le podía hablar por la mordaza, ni estirar las manos para intentar tocarlo, aun si la distancia no lo permitiría.

Pronto voces desconocidas entraron y los tomaron lanzándolos al lado de sus padres que como Sango estaban amordazados y amarrados. Estaban frente a Setsuna y Naraku que discutían que hacer, pues el rey de Hitit había comunicado que no le interesaba lo que hicieran con ellos.

Kohaku se había acercado a sus padres que mantenían sus cabezas gachas. Su madre lloraba desconsolada y veía como su padre mantenía el entre cejo fruncido: dolor, rabia, frustración eran cosas que podía distinguir en el rostro de su padre.

El temor comenzó a entrar en él de nuevo, sin embargo ese temor no era nada con lo que tendría que sentir poco tiempo después. Fueron arrastrados, él y su hermana lanzados a una jaula y sus padres cayeron a lo que parecía un suelo de tierra… gritos hicieron que miraran alrededor dejando de escuchar el llanto de su madre. Estaban en el coliseo siendo observados por cientos de personas, dos soldados apuntaban con lanzas a Sango y Kohaku.

–¡Estos son los que por sus venas corre sangre de la traidora bruja que engaño al espíritu de Hitit y al mismo rey con sus brujerías! –se escuchó con fuerza la voz de Setsuna –¡Hemos vivido con temor de que hagan algo más, que destruyan otra tierra dejándola moribunda! ¡Pero solo los dioses pueden decidir si ellos deben morir!

¡Por años los hemos estado buscando y ahora los tenemos por fin! ¡Los Hitit cuya sangre esta mezclada con los antiguos reyes de Egit y gracias a eso pueden domar a los salvajes caballos de las montañas han hecho que para ser justos esto se lo dejemos a los dioses y a sus genes!

Puertas comenzaron a abrirse dejando salir: tres lobos de fuego traídos desde Minin y dos escorpiones medianos de un nido que habían casi exterminado cerca del desierto que al ver a los humanos parados frente a ellos comenzaron a salivar… los habían dejado sin comer desde la noche anterior.

La madre como pudo desato las amarras de su marido que la ayudo a ella a ser libres. No tenían tiempo de ver a sus hijos que les gritaban preocupados desde dentro de la jaula custodiada por los dos soldados y siendo protegidos por lo que parecía un campo hecho por su hija, ella aún no podía manejar aquel poder con el que había nacido. Habían agradecido que ya no estuviese su espíritu guardián de Egit o ella hubiera sido quien fuese devorada por el espíritu de Egit al sus ojos haber sido de un azul ópalo que gracias a los cielos con los años se volvieron cafés borrando la marca de quien debía ser el sacrificio para ese espíritu que había desaparecido hace eones.

La mirada de Sango y Kohaku no se alejaba de sus padres que trataban con todas sus fuerzas estar seguros y buscar la manera de matarlos. Sabían que ambas bestias tenían una dura piel: los escorpiones tenían ese asido y los lobos expedían una especie de gas que al ser golpeados provocaba que una llama se prendiera en sus cuerpos protegiéndolos.

Se mantenían juntos y escapaban tratando de que hubiera un enfrentamientos entre las bestias, pero solo un milagro haría eso posible. Una espada fue lanzada por la mano de Naraku enterrándose en el suelo, el padre de Sango y Kohaku al verla fue a ella dejando sola a su mujer sujetó el mango de la espada pero al voltear hacía su mujer, ella corría escapando de los lobos que parecían comenzar a acorralarla y frente a él los escorpiones le cortaron el paso, rogaba tener la fuerza suficiente para destrozar a aquellos escorpiones.

Con la espada en posición contra los escorpiones corrió a ellos, si les cortaba la cola podría matarlos, pero al chocar la espada contra la piel no hizo más que un leve rasguño y una pinza lo golpeo en el costado lanzándolo y provocando que la piel le comenzara a arder. Se levantó volviendo a golpear en el mismo punto aprovechando que el escorpión ataco con la cola y con rapidez tuvo que esquivar al otro escorpión, con un tercer golpe corto la piel del escorpión salpicándole sangre en la cara y hombro, recibió un golpe del otro en la espalda lanzándolo lejos de ellos. El dolor era insoportable, sentía como su piel comenzaba a deshacerse… un grito lo hizo ver hacia donde su mujer viendo como los tres lobos la destrozaban mientras ella gritaba de dolor. Comenzó a correr a ella, su rostro se deshacía llegando al hueso y seguía carcomiendo como en su hombro. Su pierna fue sujetada por uno de los escorpiones, el otro se había vuelto más lento por la herida.

Trato de luchar para zafarse de la tenaza que tenía su pierna haciendo caso omiso al dolor que sentía. El aguijón se enterró en su espalda mientras la pierna sujetada por el escorpión estaba siendo deshecha y comenzaba a ser comida lentamente, trato de patear inconscientemente logrando solo que la planta del pies comenzara a quemar uno de sus brazos estaba inutilizado y con el que tenía la espada fue tomado por el otro. Los gritos resonaban en los oídos de sus hijos que congelados en la jaula solo miraban sin poder pronunciar un solo sonido. Los escasos minutos que duraron para ellos parecía eran eternos hasta que solo quedo el sonido de gruñidos de los lobos que se peleaban lo que quedaba de su madre y el chirriante sonido del cuerpo de su padre.

Sango bajo la vista comenzando a llorar, pero Kohaku solo siguió mirando pasmado cuando uno de los guardias abrió la jaula tomando a Sango lanzándola a fuera la desató y quitó la mordaza.

Las puertas salieron otras bestias, panteras, escorpiones, lobos y un basilisco*. Las otras bestias no se acercaban al último que con su metro de estatura era considerado el rey del desierto que para los asesinos del desierto este ser con apariencia mitad gallo y mitad culebra era su dios patrono al matar con solo que tu vista se conecte con la de él. Sango bajo la mirada asustada pero recordó a Kohaku.

–¡Kohaku! –su hermano la miro con dolor dejando derramar sus lágrimas por la pérdida de sus padre.

–hermana… hermana… –la voz del menor era un hilo ahogado por el llanto.

–¡Cierra los ojos y no alces la mirada!

La voz fuerte de su hermana lo hizo bajar la vista. Con miedo en su corazón rogaba por no escuchar el grito de su hermana. Pronto escucho las exclamaciones de sorpresa. Temeroso comenzó a subir la vista encontrándose con su hermana arrodillada y rezando, pero no era atacada, de su cuerpo irradiaba una calidad energía como si se tratara de la tierra acariciada por el sol y las criaturas estaban postradas frente a ella. Había sido reconocida como la sacerdotisa de la tierra.

Fueron llevados por Naraku a su palacio y por más de siete días no vio a su hermana, ni al rey de esas tierras. Encerrado en una habitación era atendido por sirvientes, escuchaba los rumores de la traición de los de su pueblo con ellos. Para cuando Sango lo volvió a ver ya no era la sacerdotisa de la tierra, había perdido su gran poder y se había convertido en la esposa de Naraku, le había contado que el espíritu de esas tierras era capaz de cambiar el destino si ella le daba algo a cambio, ella cambio su título por la vida de ellos dos. Así la había liberado de ese poder que haría que la siguieran persiguiendo.

Él fue puesto entre los hombres de Naraku, dentro de lo que veía su hermana parecía tener una vida tranquila aunque de alguna manera parecía que los ojos de su hermana perdían el brillo de vida con el pasar del tiempo, pero él no podía olvidar lo que había pasado con su familia… debía ser eso lo que atormentaba a su hermana.

Pequeños países comenzaban a atacar las fronteras de Minni por sus minerales y él fue enviado a luchar para amargura de su hermana, pequeñas batallas se provocaban e incluso asesinatos silenciosos eran efectuados por Kohaku… Naraku le había enseñado innumerables cosas entrenándolo él mismo, todo con un solo fin que él mismo Kohaku deseaba, se vengaría de aquellos que traicionaron a sus padres cuando llego el día. Naraku lo había enviado con otra misión también.

–es tu deber matar a los traidores de tu tierra, mata a aquellos que deshonraron a tu familia. Mátales, como ellos lo hicieron con tu familia y libera a tu hermana.

Kohaku lo miro con sorpresa en el rostro.

–libera a tu hermana del odio que siente su corazón por esas personas, has que pueda ser feliz por completo Kohaku.

–¡Lo haré su majestad! –dijo arrodillándose ante Naraku.

–muy bien y no olvides pequeño Kohaku que la vida de Sesshoumaru también debe ser eliminada, si el rey de las tierras de Hitit no hubiera comenzado a perseguir a tu familia tus padres seguirían con vida y uno de los que los cazaban era él, Sesshoumaru.

El odio en el pecho de Kohaku creció con cada latido.

Cuando encontró a los nómades gracias a Naraku y sus abejas espero a la noche antes de atacarlos, bombas con veneno y su hoz fueron sus aliados para la masacre. No dejo a nadie vivo, ni niños, ni mujeres o ancianos. El alba lo descubrió bañado de la sangre de los que antes eran su antigua gente. Los cuerpos fueron tocados por los rayos del sol pero esos cuerpos ya no podían sentir su tibieza, una de sus abejas se puso frente a él, habían encontrado la pequeña tropa de Sesshoumaru que había salido a cazar tesoros, ese era el rumor más frecuente, se movía de país en país, pequeños o no y terminaba haciendo tratados de paz con ellos. Aun cuando las grandes potencias ya tenían tratados de paz entre ellos los países chicos eran un problema, pues algunos absurdamente deseaban ser grandes y derrocar a los reyes elegidos por los espíritus. Estando así se dirigió dónde estaba, encontrando solo dos tiendas una alejada de la otra, lo suficiente como para que los cinco soldados no se percataran de él si este entraba en la tienda del príncipe sin título.

Ir a plena luz del día era algo erróneo, pero al momento de verlo su odio y adrenalina se dispararon, lanzando bambas de veneno dentro de la tienda al verlo entrar y él mismo ingreso con la máscara puesta… el veneno era fuerte y para ese momento ya debía estar paralizado.

–¡No entren! –escucho la clara orden de Sesshoumaru que paralizo a los soldados.

Una daga fue lanzada a Kohaku que la desvió con su hoz. Lanzo su hoz cortando algunos objetos y escucho a alguien saltar, la silueta de Sesshoumaru era borrosa, pero lo suficiente para Kohaku, sin embargo no podía conectar ningún golpe… sorprendido de que ese príncipe se moviera y más a esa velocidad lanzo otra bomba provocando un gran destello, saco de su nido a las abejas y las dirigió a donde Sesshoumaru.

Una cuchilla se puso en su cuello mientras era sujetado por la espalda. Kohaku no creía lo que estaba pasando era algo completamente absurdo. Sabía que ese hombre era poderoso pero esto era absurdo.

–¿Quién envía a un niño a matarme? –dijo la voz de Sesshoumaru –has que tus abejas regresen.

Las abejas comenzaron a entrar en el nido que Kohaku tenía en la mano mediante un siseo que hacía con la boca, la mano que sujetaba la hoz hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible antes de atacarlo, siendo la hoz lanzada lejos al Sesshoumaru golpear la muñeca de Kohaku.

–No trates de pasarte de listo niño –le advirtió azotándolo contra el piso y amarrando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Al sacarlo lo lanzo a sus soldados y ordeno que lo ataran a un árbol y tomó su látigo. Kohaku fue amarrado abrazando el árbol.

–¿Quién te envió? –la respuesta no llego por lo que dejo que su látigo cayera en su espalda –trae cenizas –le ordeno a uno de sus soldados –¿Quién te envió?…

–… yo… –fue la escueta respuesta.

–dices que tú te enviaste. Échale cenizas en la herida –el quejido se escuchó de inmediato y uno más fuerte al ser nuevamente golpeado y el soldado echarle cenizas en la nueva herida –no te conozco ¿Por qué lo harías? Así que no mientas y dime ¿Quién te envió?

–… Mi familia… fueron cazadas por los tuyos… por los traidores… –la voz de Kohaku estaba cargada de odio y dolor. No podía ser más que uno de los hijos de la familia real de los nómades, de aquellos antiguamente conocidos en Egit.

Uno de los soldados que había estado ausente llego dándole información.

–Así que envenenados y cortados –dijo tras escucharlo y miro al que estaba en el árbol –¿tú mataste a los nómades? ¿Mataste a tu propia gente?

–¡Ellos traicionaron a mis padres! ¡Nos vendieron para salvarse ellos!

–Cállate –dijo ante los gritos con un tono firme, pero no lo hizo.

–¡Jamás perdonare a quienes mataron a mis padres! ¡Yo…Agih!

–Cállate –repitió tras darle un nuevo latigazo –dices que ellos eran traidores, que vendieron a tus padres y por eso los mataste para vengar a tus padre, por eso también vienes a mí… ¿no?

El soldado había terminado de echarle la ceniza que taponeaban la herida obligando al cuerpo a hacer una costra parando el sangrado.

–pero para que lo sepas, tus padres fueron los que se entregaron para proteger a las personas que tú mataste…

–… mentira… –susurro Kohaku.

–Desátenlo –le ordenó a sus soldados con voz fría.

–…es mentira…

–cree lo que quieras, pero así fue.

Kohaku se comenzó a verse las manos, eso no podía ser verdad, no lo era, las manchas de sangre se habían secado y estaban pegadas a su piel, toda su túnica simple estaba endurecida por la sangre seca en ella. Los gritos de las personas aun resonaban en su cabeza, las suplicas y ruegos por sus vidas, los llantos y el terror en sus ojos.

Sesshoumaru simplemente lo dejo ahí y se comenzó a retirar, pero Kohaku aun con las manos desnudas se abalanzo a él lanzando un furioso grito, siseo haciendo salir las abejas. Los soldados no fueron capaces de detenerlo y Sesshoumaru lo sujeto con una mano en la garganta y con un fuerte viento disipo a las abejas.

–¿Quieres que te mate? –dijo apretando un poco la mano –porque crees que la persecución se detuvo… y nosotros, mi padre solo dijo que no le interesaba, por eso no estuvo cuando ocurrió, ni yo… –Sesshoumaru miro las manos de a quien tenía sujetado que apretadas temblaban.

–Si no te mato… mi hermana… no podrá ser libre… –dijo con dificultad sujetando ese brazo que sostenía su cuello dejando salir unas lágrimas.

Si ese hombre decía la verdad entonces él había matado a las personas que sus padres protegieron… su hermana debía saberlo entonces él había matado a las personas que habían querido proteger y él los había matado a todos sin ninguna piedad. Pero aun así su hermana estaba con Naraku y si él no lo obedecía no sabía que podría hacer a su hermana… si había sido capaz de mentirle sobre sus padres no podía dar nada por sentado con ese hombre.

–tu hermana es la mujer de Naraku…

–lo es… pero… –lo soltó dejándolo caer –cof… no es cof… libre…cof

–la traeré, pero serán mis siervos –Kohaku lo miro con sorpresa y recelo –le daré la libertad que más pueda a tu hermana y a ti, pero trabajaras para mí en mi palacio…

–yo… no quiero seguir matando… –susurro empuñando las manos en la tierra.

–solo protegerás a Rin, mi hija, por lo demás puedes arreglar el jardín. A cambió de tu habilidad traeré a tu hermana… ¿lo harás?

Kohaku miraba desde su posición a aquel hombre que le ofrecía sacar a su hermana de donde parecía se marchitaba poco a poco y él dejaría de matar, no era capaz de ver en el rostro de aquel hombre ninguna emoción, pero… posó su cabeza en la tierra y puso sus manos una encima de la otra frente a su cabeza. En Egit y por consiguiente en los nómades eso era rendición y juraban lealtad a aquel que sus manos apuntaran. Kohaku quería creer que podía al menos salvar a su hermana.

–Solo se fiel a mi hija y yo me ocupare de que tú y tu hermana sean tratados adecuadamente.

–lo haré… asique por favor libere a mi hermana…

Sesshoumaru ordeno a sus soldados que curaran a Kohaku y él iría a buscar a la hermana de aquel chico.

….

Kohaku miro la espalda de Akago y la imagen de Hakudoshi vino a su cabeza, aun tenia pesadillas por lo que había hecho, pero Sesshoumaru le había sugerido que si estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho solo tenía que proteger a los que eran importante para él con su vida y vivir con el peso de aquellas muertes. Él se había dicho que no tenía derecho de sentir, las lágrimas eran cosas que él le quito a su gente, la sonrisa que podían haber tenido, ni siquiera la voz que a la que él hizo oído sordo, Hakudoshi lo obligaba a sentir y era por mucho alguien importante para él y frente a él estaba el hermano que era su viva imagen ¿cómo podía siquiera odiarlo?, aun si tenía miedo no iba a retroceder e iba a proteger a ese joven príncipe como si fuese Hakudoshi porque era quien siempre le sonreiría y le trataría de dar algún sentido a seguir viviendo aun si su forma era tosca o a veces torpe. En ese pasado ya debería haber muerto, pero pudo encontrar momentos felices otra vez al lado de la princesa Rin y Hakudoshi por lo que aun si su vida era tomada por aquel príncipe que era el hermano gemelo de Hakudoshi lo aceptaría.

La noche ya los había alcanzado y no podrían seguir. Akago hizo que le prepararan la tienda y le ordeno a Kohaku hacer guardia toda la noche fuera de su tienda. Tenía planeado hacer que Kohaku hiciera algo para que él lo pudiera castigar, pero tal parecía que el chico sabia comportarse y aun si se le acercaron algunos de los soldados a molestarlo parecía que ni siquiera los escuchaba, no podían empezar ellos una pelea mientras estaban en marcha y ni siquiera lo vio tomar agua, haría que cometiera algún error.

Un zumbido llamo su atención estando ya en la cama, saliendo vio una abeja irse.

–¿Qué significa eso? –miro a Kohaku con rabia golpeando su mejilla.

Kohaku bajo la cabeza mirando los pies del príncipe.

–¡Contesta! –le ordeno pateando su pecho –crees que no te escuche decirle a tu hermana "perdón" –el rostro de ese chico no mostraba ninguna expresión crispándole los nervios –no puedo entender que es lo que ve de algo tan sucio como tú…

Dos soldados se acercaron a él al escuchar al príncipe. Kohaku escribió en el suelo "informé al príncipe Sesshoumaru que he salido del palacio"

–que esclavo más considerado –desdeño Akago –denle diez golpes en la espalda –ordeno a los soldados girando a la tienda –no te atrevas a hacer otra cosa sin mi autorización –miro a uno de los soldados y sonrió con malicia.

Al soldado miro a su compañero y asintió, entendían muy bien lo que quería su príncipe.

Akago desde dentro vio como llevaron a Kohaku que no hacía ninguna resistencia y todavía seguía con la misma expresión.

Aun estando a la vista del príncipe empujaron a Kohaku para que cayera arrodillado frente a ellos.

–son diez golpes –dijo uno.

–¿con qué? –pregunto el otro.

–hazlo con un palo –dijo apuntando a una lanza que se había roto la punta.

–bien.

El soldado fue por la lanza rota dejando el lado astillado en dirección de Kohaku. Cada golpe retumbaba en la espalda de Kohaku que solo dejaba salir un leve quejido de su garganta, la parte rota de la lanza se enganchaba en la ropa y lastimaba la piel de la espalda, los dedos de Kohaku se enterraban en la tierra mientras apretaba los dientes. El décimo golpe saco de su garganta un alarido al enterrarse en su espalda una parte de la madera que fue jalada lacerando la parte de la piel, la espalda de Kohaku se encorvo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

–ve a hacer guardia en la tienda del príncipe y es mejor que no hagas nada más para molestarlo.

Kohaku se levantó sin ninguna expresión camino a la tienda, la sangre humedecía su espalda y la túnica, sin embargo no se podía permitir que eso lo detuviera tenía que ayudar a Hakudoshi a proteger ese hogar donde podía vivir. Su mirada se cruzó con Akago que lo miraba desde dentro de la tienda. Realmente era un príncipe, podía ver la diferencia con Hakudoshi en como lo miraba, en cómo estaba parado y la elegancia de sus gestos, pero no podía evitar también ver cuánto se parecían. Tras una reverencia se puso en un flanco de la entrada y miro al frente.

Akago lo miro con enfado y asombro, parecía que los golpes ni el hecho de tener la espalda herida le hacían cambiar ese semblante, no podía ver nada en ese rostro. La postura era correcta y aun si andaba con harapos parecía un soldado de alto rango.

–… que desagradable –murmuro yendo a descansar.

Sesshoumaru a lo lejos veía los cúmulos de piedra que declaraban que la ciudad de Minni estaba cerca, la escasa vegetación provocaba que pareciera casi desierta mostrando más arbustos y pequeños árboles que salían de las grandes rocas. Las murallas de la ciudad solo eran una gran formación de rocas que la rodeaba. Cuando sobre voló por el lugar vio los cuerpos destrozados por la calles como si una bestia los hubiera herido… no entendía que podía haber pasado, pero rogaba que Inu Yasha estuviera a salvo y que sus manos no fueran las causantes de todo eso…

–baja –dijo al escuchar el grito de una mujer.

La pantera lo hizo, Sesshoumaru sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y la imagen de Inu Yasha vino de inmediato, bajo de un salto cuando escucho algo romperse y corrió a dónde provenía los gritos.

Un grito fue apagado ahogado por la sangre, el cuerpo del hombre cayó en el suelo de aquella pequeña casa ante los ojos de Sesshoumaru teniendo a un Inu Yasha de pie con las manos ensangrentada. El llanto de un bebé hizo que saliera de la estupefacción dándose cuenta de que un poco más allá una mujer estaba encogida en un rincón de la casa teniendo entre sus brazos a un bebé tratando de protegerlo. El movimiento junto con un gruñido lo alerto que Inu Yasha iba a atacar a la mujer con el bebé…

–¡Inu Yasha! –grito frenando solo por un momento el ataque que golpeo la muralla arriba de la mujer que se encogió más aterrada.

Sesshoumaru se lanzó golpeándolo y abriendo un paso para la mujer sujetando a Inu Yasha desde la cintura recargando su peso para mantenerlo contra la muralla.

–¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Lárgate!

La mujer tembló ante el grito, sujeto con fuerza a su hijo y corrió hacia la puerta.

Inu Yasha golpeo uno de los costados de Sesshoumaru haciendo que callera contra la pared al lado de la puerta justo cuando la mujer había logrado salir. Las heridas de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a sangrar otra vez, pero fue un dolor generalizado dentro de él lo que no le permitió levantarse con rapidez, en su cabeza escuchaba el llanto de alguien y pronto la voz acongojada que pedía ayuda lo hizo mirar a su dueño, esa voz no era otra que la de Inu Yasha. Con gran esfuerzo se levantó esquivando a tropezones los golpes que Inu Yasha le trataba de dar. Tenía que recuperarse pronto, tenía que detenerlo, ayudarlo… ¿qué le había pasado? ¿qué lo había orillado a transformarse? ¿Quién…?

Un golpe lo saco a fuera a través de la muralla cayendo de espalda cerca de donde estaba la pantera que se puso frente de Sesshoumaru rugiendo hacía Inu Yasha. Una flecha cayo a los pies de Inu Yasha justo cuando se abalanzaría hacía la pantera obligándolo a saltar para atrás alejándose.

La mirada de Inu Yasha llena de odio se posó en el culpable. Soldados comenzaron a rodearlos y el brazo que sostenía el arco dejaba caer sangre, la palidez del rostro demostraba lo herido que estaba. La mirada de Sesshoumaru viajo desde Inu Yasha hasta Naraku que se disponía a preparar otra flecha y volvió a Inu Yasha ¿Qué había pasado?

En la mazmorra de Naraku poco antes de que los hilos penetraran por completo en el cuerpo de Inu Yasha se desato un fuerte torrente proveniente del cautivo, entre el torrente de viento agujas de agua fueron lanzada, cientos de ellas perforaron el cuerpo de Naraku que fue azotado en la muralla. Inu Yasha se había liberado y la telaraña de Onigumo que se deshicieron.

Los ojos de Inu Yasha se habían vuelto rojo sangre, marcas en las mejillas y las pupilas de un azul cobalto. Onigumo frunció con desprecio ante el recuerdo de una bestia con la forma de un perro gigante con los ojos igual a los que ahora tenía Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha se lanzó con intenciones de destrozarlo con sus garras, sin embargo al estar cerca de él un destello junto con una barrera lo impulso hacia atrás. Un fuerte dolor se generó en las piernas derechas de ambos. Inu Yasha rasgo con sus garras su propia pierna por el dolor, las marcas se comenzaban a enrollar comenzando a cubrir la pierna por completo. Naraku descubrió su pierna dándose cuenta que estaba igual. El dolor era sofocante para ambos.

Guardias llegaron por los estruendos y gruñidos de Inu Yasha. No esperaron orden alguna al ver a su señor en el suelo y se lanzaron a atacar a Inu Yasha dejándolo acorralado haciendo que atacara desfigurando a quien se le acercara. Naraku con la tela de araña hizo retroceder a sus hombres sosteniendo la tela con la mano izquierda para que no se acercaran y con la mano derecha sostuvo la mano de Inu Yasha entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Inu Yasha enterró sus garras en la mano de Onigumo para que lo soltara pero no lo hizo, con su mano libre Inu Yasha perforo el pecho de Onigumo que al moverse logro esquivar que le perforara el corazón, pero su pulmón había sufrido el daño… su consciencia comenzó a fallarle, de sus labios salió el susurro del nombre de Yasha y pudo ver antes de caer como de la mejilla del rostro de Inu Yasha rodaba una solitaria lagrima. La mano de Inu Yasha salió de la herida dejándolo caer.

Su mirada se dirigió a los soldados que lo apuntaban con sus espadas, un gruñido se escapó de su garganta antes de atacarlos. La tela de araña los protegió del primer ataque pero no del siguiente.

Inu Yasha corrió atacando a quien se le cruzara por el frente sin perdonar a nadie dejando un camino de cadáveres detrás de él.

Naraku bajo del caballo en el mismo instante que Inu Yasha se abalanzó a él tras esquivar la segunda flecha que le había lanzado, pero Inu Yasha choco contra lo que parecía una muralla invisible, un resplandor morado se vio entre él y Onigumo.

–¡Inu Yasha! –se escuchó el grito de Sesshoumaru.

–no deseaba llegar a este punto, pero no permitiré que sigas Inu Yasha.

Sesshoumaru sintió un dolor en el pecho, sus ojos se entre cerraron ante el dolor Inu Yasha cayó de rodillas y agitado podía ver que era como ya antes había pasado estaba compartiendo el dolor con Inu Yasha. Telas de arañas se comenzaron a formar detrás de Onigumo una frase que en susurro salió de los labios del rey de Minni alertó al príncipe, pedía perdón aquel rey que ni siquiera por su hermana había mostrado dolor ahora en su rostro lo mostraba al estar viendo a Inu Yasha ¿qué estaba pasado?

Las telas de araña fueron lanzadas hacia Inu Yasha pero fueron frenadas por el viento que produjo Sesshoumaru teniendo atrás de él a Inu Yasha. Ambos estaban heridos y parecía estar en igualdad de condiciones. El brillo frente a Naraku permanecía y poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma, sin embargo parecía que esto provocaba que el dolor de Inu Yasha aumentara…

Kouga presionó con fuerza las riendas del caballo, sentía una incomodidad que reconocía desde hace mucho tiempo, algo debía de haberle pasado a Inu Yasha, algo debía estar asustándolo. El caballo ya iba a todo lo que podía pero aun así sentía que no era lo suficientemente rápido. Tenía que apresurarse y llegar a su lado… Una voz en su cabeza le decía que corriera y aún si su lógica le decía que eso sería absurdo su cuerpo se movió por instinto, saltando del caballo comenzó a correr levantando de tras de él un remolino de tierra. Aunque escucho brevemente los gritos de Miroku no se detuvo ni miro hacia atrás.

Bankotsu luchaba con las cadenas había sentido el dolor de Inu Yasha y deseaba ir donde él, pero las cadenas no se soltaban y solo herían sus extremidades. Jakotsu trató de detenerlo pero solo logró que una estaca se acabara en sus manos sujetándolo a la muralla de piedra. Miro desde ahí la desesperación en los ojos de ese espíritu. Las aguas se contorsionaban con fuerza y la cascada golpeaban la espalda de Bankotsu como si tratara de mantenerlo sentado. Una cadena apareció en la garganta de Bankotsu haciéndolo sangrar de inmediato.

–¿por qué? –murmuró Jakotsu al verlo –¡¿Por qué sigues si te estás hiriendo de esa manera?! ¡¿Qué es ese chico para ti?!

–¡Cállate! –grito Banryu mientras continuaba jalando cada vez con más fuerza las cadenas –no lo entenderían, nadie jamás lo haría… lo que despierta la persona que te enseña a quererte y no te teme, quien no te mira como…

–como una herramienta o algo anormal si no como un igual.

Bankotsu miró a quien había terminado las palabras, una suave sonrisa estaba en los labios de Jakotsu que lo miraba sin desviar la mirada.

–si lo entiendes… ¿por qué me cuestionas?

–Ahora te preguntó yo, ¿has sentido miedo de perder a esa persona que te ha hecho sentir así después de muchos años…?

–es lo que estoy sintiendo, lo perdí hace eones y otra vez lo perderé…

Jakotsu bajó la mirada, podía ser que ese espíritu no lo entendía a él, pero él sí podía entenderlo. Desde que su hermano lo había maldecido cada persona que lo miraba lo trataba como si fuera un monstruo o lo ocupaba como si fuera solo una herramienta para asesinar, pero ese espíritu frente a él no lo había tratado más que como un humano o una molestia, no trataba beneficiarse o tratarlo como un monstruo solo lo trataba como un cualquiera más. Y cual humano este trataba de ir a salvar a su persona preciada.

La sangre de Bankotsu comenzaba a pintar las aguas bajo él al seguir forcejeando sin ningún cuidado.

–realmente eres un idiota –murmuró Jakotsu comenzando a mover las manos para sacarlas de las estacas de agua que las perforaron –lo más importante son los sentimientos que tú tienes por las cosas que te rodean…

–¿Qué estás diciendo ahora? –freno por un momento viendo a quien se acercó a él.

–cálmate te ayudare…

–¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

Jakotsu no respondió pero lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió dejándolo sorprendido y un poco confundido. Deslizo las manos de Jakotsu hacia las de Bankotsu acariciado sus brazos levemente.

–si es importante para ti no importa la lógica ni razones –dijo tomando las muñecas heridas de Bankotsu y sus ojos se posaron en el cuello del espíritu –puede hacer que pierdas la razón pero no te arrepientes de ello… –por un momento solo se quedó mirando los ojos azules de Banryu que solo lo miraban sin comprender lo que le quería decir en ese momento.

–solo estas retrasándome –reclamo con enfado e iba a lanzarlo cuando los brazos de Jakotsu lo rodearon.

El calor del cuerpo de Jakotsu lo paralizo al comenzar a entibiar su cuerpo helado, no entendía si el golpe que sentía en su pecho era de ese niño o era de él.

–confía en mí, te sacare de estas cadenas, pero debes calmarte y has el agua retroceder –le murmuro apretando más el abrazo –gracias por tratarme como un humano cualquiera, gracias Ban.

Jakotsu con sus propias uñas desgarro sus muñecas cortando de un tirón las arterias, el aroma a la sangre hizo que Bankotsu jalara a Jakotsu alejándolo de él y viendo sus muñecas alzando la mano izquierda.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –lo regaño.

–solo confía en mí… corte las venas así que se demorara en curarse y con la sangre serás capaz de soltar tus manos y tu cuello, emm…podría…

–¡Estúpido!

Bankotsu presiono la muñeca molesto, ahora era Jakotsu el que no entendía por qué se había enfadado.

–…yo…

–el que no mueras no significa que no te duela. No te he pedido que hagas esto…

–yo…

–olvídalo, no lo hagas de nuevo –dijo manipulando el agua limpiando la zona.

–lo siento –dijo avergonzado Jakotsu.

–esto no para de sangrar –reclamo Banryu presionando la muñeca.

–no impoicht… –no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su herida fue apretada con mayor fuerza.

–vuelve a decir eso y te arrancare la mano.

Le advirtió Bankotsu con tono de regaño. Aun si para Jakotsu era una contradicción lo que ese espíritu le decía y hacia, pues él le había perforado las manos no hacía mucho rato y ahora le decía que no se hiriera él mismo, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa. Sus ojos se movieron de las manos del espíritu a los ojos azules de Bankotsu que fruncía al ver que la herida aun sangraba, chisto con la lengua y alzo la mano desocupada y desde atrás de la cascada se vio un brillo que cada vez se hizo más intenso al acercase a ellos.

–si me quieres ayudar –dijo Banryu mirándolo directo a los ojos y puso en la herida la luz haciéndole sentir una calidez y suavidad reconfortante, pero la grata sensación no duro al escuchar –córtame en pedazos…

Jakotsu al escucharlo pasmado dio un paso atrás haciendo que lo soltara y cayó al agua de la laguna teniendo a Bankotsu abrazándolo.

–¡¿por qué eres descuidado?! –le grito sujetándolo de los hombros viéndolo con enfado.

Jakotsu no podía procesar lo que había escuchado, su corazón negaba lo que le había dicho. El cuello de Bankotsu y sus muñecas sangraban más dado que las cadenas se incrustarse más en su piel.

–…tú…

La mano de Jakotsu se dirigió a la sangre que salía del cuello de Banryu, pero él lo detuvo.

–Tu espada puede cortar con facilidad mi piel y es rápida…

–… no… –murmuro Jakotsu.

–luego solo tienes que sacar mi cuerpo de aquí…

–… no… –volvió a susurrar había bajado la cabeza, no podía seguir viendo los ojos serios de Banryu mientras le decía que lo matara.

–mi energía y vida serán dadas a ti, solo te pido que lo salves.

Jakotsu alzo la vista dejando ver dolor en sus ojos. Las lágrimas de los ojos de Jakotsu sorprendieron un poco a Banryu, seco las mejillas de aquella agua salada, sin embargo su mano resbalo por el repentino movimiento del chico frente a él que lo golpeo con un beso abrazándolo, anonadado solo pudo quedarse quieto sintiendo los labios del humano acariciar y succionar los suyos. Una extraña sensación de hormigueo despertó en él y se fue propagando quiso alejarse y preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero una humedad se deslizo en sus labios, los brazos que lo abrazaban temblaban y él no sabía qué hacer, trato de hablar solo logrando que algo entrara a su boca acariciando su lengua haciendo que sus palabras solo fueran raros sonidos avergonzándolo y provocando una corriente mayor en él. Sintió que sus fuerzas menguaban y que se volvía difícil respirar. La preocupación subió por sus venas al sentir que su helado cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un calor interno, mas, antes de ser capaz de empujar a Jakotsu este se alejó de él dejándolo consternado, el hormigueo era persistente en su cuerpo y aquel calor que sentía aun no amainaba.

Jakotsu se había alejado de Bankotsu unos pasos, trato de que su respiración se controlara, la vista que tenía de aquel espíritu lo hizo sonreír, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas mientras que se apoyaba en la roca detrás de él y con la otra cubría su boca mirándolo con confusión y quizás con un poco de miedo o enfado, tal vez un poco de ambos.

–no te haré ningún daño –le dijo a Banryu que de un salto subió a la roca.

–¿qué me hiciste? –dijo al sentirse aun extraño.

–si deseas que salve a ese hombre … lo haré y volveré –ignoro la pregunta.

–te he preguntado…

–¡Solo dime donde está! –le grito –solo olvida lo que hice…

–es peligroso…

La mirada dolida de Jakotsu le dijo que no preguntara más, aun se sentía extraño, pero ya no estaba esa debilidad que antes lo había embargado.

–no moriré –dijo sonriendo tristemente.

–otra vez con eso… quiero decir…

–no dijiste que no querías perder tiempo…

Desde las aguas una porción se elevó pasando por la muñeca de Banryu mezclándose con su sangre volviéndose de un color rojizo oscuro que se formó en una especie de dragón alargado y este floto donde estaba Jakotsu apoyándose en su hombro.

–creí que me mojaría, que extraño amiguito –exclamo tocando la nariz del dragón hecho de agua y sangre.

–es una parte de mí, con él te guiare a donde esta Inu Yasha –la miraba de Banryu se quedó en la expresión resignada de Jakotsu –la luz que curo tu herida… –Jakotsu miro su muñeca aun sentía una placentera calidez en ese lugar –si él está herido con eso lo podrás curar. Cuando vuelvas cumpliré cualquier cosa que desees.

Jakotsu sonrió ese espíritu sabía lo que quería y ya le había dicho que lo ayudaría con la libertad de su hermano qué otra cosa podía desear si no fuera poder…

–bien una vez que vuelva y si ya tiene la firma del rey de este país para la libertad de mi hermano mi petición será mi muerte.

Bankotsu sintió un temblor en su pecho sin ser capaz de decir nada por lo que escuchaba de los labios de Jakotsu. En su larga vida jamás había escuchado a un humano deseando la muerte y solo había conocido a uno que era capaz de dar su vida por otros, pero aquí frente a él estaba alguien que solo quería morir.

–si para cuando vuelvas tu deseo sigue siendo ese… –la voz de Bankotsu se escuchaba seria –lo haré, pero hasta ese entonces no te hieras estúpidamente.

–no importa no moriré –dijo alzando los hombros.

El pequeño dragón mordió el dedo que lo iba a tocar haciendo que frunza el entre cejo por el dolor.

–haré que te muerda cada vez que lo hagas.

–¡Hey!

–solo tienes que salvarle no te metas en las peleas de los países…

–lo haré, lo haré –repitió dando un suspiro –que insistente eres Ban. Como sea me iré ahora.

Banryu vio cómo se retiraba de la cueva, sus labios aun hormigueaban por las acciones de Jakotsu, todavía se sentía incómodo con eso y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, pero ya no sabía si era por Inu Yasha o por la partida de Jakotsu. La silueta de Jakotsu se comenzó a hacer más borrosa y por primera vez comenzó a sentir que esa cueva era realmente grande y fría. Por qué antes no lo había notado, ni lo frío que era. El recuerdo del calor del cuerpo de Jakotsu vino a su cabeza y cuando su boca fue atacada por la de Jakotsu, un calor se extendió en su cuerpo. Apretó los ojos bajando la cabeza, el agua a su alrededor se expandió como si una gran roca hubiera caído donde estaba Bankotsu.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? Yasha… ¿Qué es esto?

Kaguya miro desde la ventana de su palacio hacia el lejano horizonte. Había visto con la ayuda de Byakuya lo que estaba pasando en Minni y más aun había predicho lo que pasaría su competencia en el palacio de Sesshoumaru era menor que ella y con menos poder pues Kanna no era capaz de definir el tiempo en que las cosas ocurrirían.

–comienza a prepararte Byakuya. Solo esperare dos noches más –dijo mirando a quien estaba recogiendo el cadáver del ternero que al alzarlo la cabeza cayó al haber estado degollado.

Byakuya solo asintió a quien aun estaba con el cuchillo en su mano manchada de sangre, aquella era la reina de ese país.

–luego iras por ese chico portador del collar.

Taisho miraba por una ventana desde su habitación. El anochecer se comenzaba a acercar y hoy estaba realmente cansado. Ese día le habían llegado cartas de los países pequeños que pedían la muerte del consejero de Sesshoumaru y un severo castigo a quien no era capaz de controlarlo. Y aun no había respuesta de la carta que le había enviado a su hijo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo Sesshoumaru? –dijo al viento.

Su vista se fue a donde estaba la torre quemada cerrando los ojos por un momento escuchando con claridad la voz de aquella mujer, la sonrisa gentil que siempre mostraba aun si estaba triste era capaz de brindarle calor, la imagen de Inu Yasha vino molestándolo. Eran tan parecidos… aun si se decía que era imposible no podía evitar pensar que era algo de esa mujer, le recordaba mucho a ella y su cabello y ojos al igual que los Taisho, si no estaba equivocado ese chico debía ser hijo de Inugami. Apretó el descanso de la ventana con ira y dolor apretando a la par los dientes. Con rapidez tuvo que esquivar un fuego azul que entro golpeando el suelo cerca de donde tenía los baúles y exploto en una luz cegándolo por un momento. El sonido de una melodía paralizo todo su cuerpo. Frente a él estaba la figura de quien no debía estar…

–…tú… cómo… –sin apartar la vista estupefacto dio un paso atrás aun si se sentía paralizado al grado de costarle respirar ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí?

–Inu…–dijo con suave voz serena.

–…Isa…yoi…


	15. 15

15

Pasado de Inu no Taisho:

Taisho ese día cumpliría los 17 años y era un día especial porque harían el anuncio de que su esposa estaba embarazada de ya tres meses. Él mismo lo había descubierto el día de ayer de los labios de Irasue. Su padre le haría como todos los años un banquete y anunciaría la buena nueva a los senadores, luego de contarle a su padre fue raudo a hablar con el espíritu de su país, para él era su salvador pues le habían contado que gracias a él estaba vivo yendo, desde que era pequeño a acompañarlo aun si no le respondía en un comienzo o lo trataba de alejar, pero aun cuando era un niño podía ver en esos ojos, que su padre le dijo se habían vuelto dorados por salvarlo a él, mostraban dolor y una soledad que jamás había visto en nadie. Aun cuando sabía que los espíritus pedían sacrificios o una persona que mengue su soledad, este espíritu que siempre había pedido niñas para que lo acompañaran en su solitaria vida cuidándolas como un padre cuidaría de sus hijas o simplemente las dejaría vivir en la torre y les llevaría comida dejándolas solas, pero desde antes de que Taisho naciera había hecho que ya nadie fuese llevada, por ello y por haberlo salvado Taisho lo iba a ver dado que era a quien más admiraba.

Miro para atrás como despidiéndose por última vez del espíritu que le dio como respuesta un ligero resoplido y le dijo " _de dos estrellas solo una quedara y así se repetirá_ " cuando le conto de que sería padre. Vio la espalda cubierta con aquella larga cabellera plateada que elegante se balanceaba con el viento mientras la mirada de Inugami se encontraba perdida en lo alto del cielo.

Taisho llego al palacio al lado de su esposa y prima Irasue tomando su mano le conto como de costumbre como estaba Inugami y que al nacer su hijo se lo llevaría para enseñárselo. Kaguya entro inclinándose frente a la princesa y el príncipe, la escena para quien la viera era de dos enamorados y para nadie era un secreto que la mujer que más amaba Taisho era Irasue, parecía que se complementaban más que cualquiera. Kaguya era solo la obediente concubina regalada por el monarca de Babil.

Fue en un amanecer cuando fue llamado porque Irasue estaba en trabajo de parto y al llegar escuchaba los gritos de Irasue haciéndolo sudar frío queriendo entrar siendo retenido por las sirvientas que corrían con fuentes con agua y paños. Y pronto escucho un débil llanto de un bebé una sonrisa se formó en su rostro pero cuando entro una sirvienta salió llorando con algo envuelto entre sus brazos. Irasue lloraba y la partera tenía entre sus brazos un bebé que lo acerco a él… era tan pequeño.

–mi señor –la voz cansada de Irasue lo hizo verla –eran…

–¿eran? –pregunto mirando a Irasue.

Las lágrimas de su mujer y aquella simple palabra lo hicieron entender… eran gemelos… el bulto que la sirvienta llevaba era a su otro hijo. No se podía permitir tal mal augurio. Los gemelos eran señal de dolor y desgracias. Nombro al hijo que cargaba Ryukotsusei y abrazo a Irasue. La noche paso estando él cuidando de Irasue y tratando de consolarla, no había dudas de que la quería, era su prima, su mejor amiga desde la infancia y sería su reina sin ninguna duda al ser una mujer inteligente y diestra en los temas políticos. Pero se sentía con un vacío que no era capaz de entender, como si dentro de él faltara un fragmento de algo, los sacerdotes y oráculos le habían dicho que era al haber sido curado por el espíritu tenía dentro de él una parte de su aflicción, sin embargo ahora estaba triste y ese vacío solo hacía peor su pena, aun así su mujer era la que más había sufrido al ser ella la que por ley debe elegir al bebé que no se quedara aun sabiendo que sería matado, no podía mostrar dolor o tristeza era inapropiado.

Al alba camino hacia el bosque a un punto en particular, detrás de donde estaba la torre de la sacerdotisa que hace décadas ya no era usada. Enterró uno de sus anillos y encima puso una gran piedra que tenía un lado recto dejándola como cara y escribió con una daga aunque mayormente solo hacía cortes poco profundos aun cuando forzaba la daga con todas sus fuerzas.

–¿qué tratas de hacer con esa roca de lonsdaleida? –la voz lo hizo detenerse pero solo por un momento.

–su señoría Inugami… escribo en algo que nadie podrá destruir. Aquí estará el nombre de quien jamás podrá decirme padre, de quien solo vio este mundo para morir…

–tu especie solo sabe destruirse o buscar el dolor… eso realmente no logro entenderlo.

La voz calmada del espíritu solo logro congelar su pecho, pero aun así termino de escribir, su mano dolía si no fuera él príncipe de ese imperio no hubiera podido ni rasguñar aquella piedra en donde se podía leer ahora el nombre de "Ray" se levantó diciendo.

–dice no entender el dolor de los míos, pero yo sé que usted sufre más que cualquiera de nosotros…

Inugami no le respondió nada ante aquellas palabras y solo se alejó un poco e Inu no Taisho fue a traer su hijo vivo llevándolo donde estaba el espíritu que al verlo.

–tu raza es frágil… y aun así traen más al mundo…

–porque nuestra vidas son cortas y le tememos a la soledad.

–la soledad es algo que nadie conoce hasta estar con otros –las palabras de Inugami atrajeron la atención de Taisho.

La mirada de ese espíritu se dirigió al cielo, no importara como lo viera la soledad era algo que Inugami entendía tal vez mejor que muchos.

Taisho por las noches tenía la costumbre de leer los antiguos escritos que las sacerdotisas, muchas de ellas se habían enamorado del espíritu, pero ninguna fue amada por él, ninguna fue tratada más que como la hija de un padre silencioso, no había gran diferencia a como lo trataba a él. Las bestias que se acercaban a él lo hacían con miedo y respeto. Las historias decían que era el espíritu más poderoso de los cuatro grandes espíritus, aun el espíritu de Egit que había desaparecido eones atrás no podía compararse con su poder, era el más antiguo y el último en aceptar a los humanos en sus tierras.

Un año se hicieron dos y el tercero le deparo algo que no esperaba… había intentado no tener más hijos pues no deseaba pasar por lo mismo otra vez, pero Irasue estaba feliz aun cuando había la posibilidad de que ocurriera, pero él ya sabía que así sería, las palabras de Inugami se lo habían dicho, palabras que en un comienzo no entendió " _de dos estrellas solo una quedara y así se repetirá"_ de su descendencia siempre uno debería morir.

Su padre como era costumbre hizo una cena por la noticia contratando a artistas ambulantes que eran nómades descendientes del antiguo imperio Egit. Baile, música y la doma de animales fueron los espectáculos, pero al en sus venas tener genes de los Egit por los antiguos matrimonios entre los países hermanos los Hitits también podían dominar a algunas bestias, entonces probaron al domador de las bestias. Toda una manada de caballos salvajes, un total de doce de ellos debían ser domados y solo le darían una noche cuando al más experto de ellos tardaba una semana en domar a tres a lo mucho. Se vio un asentimiento de la persona que estaba tapada con una capa desteñida por el sol y los años de uso, y un anciano respondió.

–para mañana todos serán formados en línea frente al palacio.

Sin más tardanza llevaron a la persona a donde tenían a los caballos todos seguían luchando contra las cuerdas que los sostenían, fuertes garañones y yeguas.

Taisho se quedó escondido esperaba a ver que trataría de hacer y lo ayudaría si veía que no era capaz, pues era una tarea imposible y sin embargo cuando todos se hubieron ido vio la capa caer y comenzó a escuchar un susurro que no podía lograr entender, la cabellera de ébano y una piel tan clara que le parecía mentira que fuera descendiente de los Egit, la suave voz lo aturdió por un momento para al siguiente darse cuenta que había soltado a los caballos salvajes y estos la seguían como si estuvieran encantados por ella. Sorprendido solo pudo quedarse mirando a la mujer, solo hasta que escucho llamar su nombre por una de las criadas de Irasue y se tuvo que ir.

A la mañana siguiente tal como lo habían prometido los caballos obedientemente estaban formados frente al palacio sin ninguna atadura y en medio estaba la mujer que ya no ocultaba su cara. Una suave y amable sonrisa estaba en sus labios, era hermosa en una forma humilde pero fina a diferencia de la belleza altiva y refinada de Irasue.

Probando que tan mansos habían quedado los caballos algunos se subieron a sus lomos, siendo guiados por ella para elegir el caballo correcto, cada caballo se comportó de manera mansa y el rey pidió a la mujer le dijera su procedencia. Todos ya sabían que ellos eran los descendientes de los Egit pero los únicos capaces de tal proeza no podían ser otros que los descendientes de la familia real, cuando ella lo asevero que era hija de la línea al trono de Egit el rey puso frente a ella muchas cosas, pero ella escogió el collar de perlas negras y colmillos.

El rey les explico a las personas de los nómades lo que significaba y les dio una gran cantidad de comida y oro para que ella se quedase en ese país y sirviera como la sacerdotisa al espíritu del viento Inugami. Fue la misma mujer la que acepto siendo guiada por guardias a la torre donde las antiguas sacerdotisas habían estado.

El tiempo paso, Taisho casi no veía a la mujer que estaba en la torre cuando iba a donde Inugami, pero la primera vez que la mujer fue donde los otros espíritus él y Inugami tuvieron que ir a Babil el espíritu Banryu le gritaba que trajera de una vez a quien ellos deseaban de vuelta. Taisho e Inugami sellaron gran cantidad de los poderes de Baryu.

Sus hijos nacieron y como la primera vez uno tuvo que morir, su segundo hijo fue llamado Kageromaru y un nuevo nombre y anillo fueron puesto bajo la roca de lonsdaleida "Jorumaru"…

Un día vio a la mujer tocando la roca donde él había grabado los nombres y él al acercarse esta se levantó mirándolo.

–lo siento –solo esas palabras hicieron que Taisho tragara.

–te disculpas sin saber nada…

–no importa si lo entiendo, solo sé que si has venido aquí tantas veces y has tallado estos nombres es porque son importantes para ti y eso es suficiente para que lamente tu pena, príncipe Taisho.

–son mis hijos… pero solo es una tumba bacía… –camino a la roca y miro los nombres marcados con un color claro como si fuera una clara perla.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mujer y a las manos de ella que tenían brillos claros en sus dedos… no estaba seguro cómo o qué les había echado pero estaba agradecido, los nombres de sus hijos resaltaba en aquella piedra de un gris oscuro.

Hablando comenzaron a pasar más días e incluso Irasue se unió a las conversaciones y cuando trataban que el espíritu hablaran con ellos, cuando la sacerdotisa no tenía que ir a los otros espíritus por orden de Inugami, este solo le repetía a su sacerdotisa que debía escoger a un hombre para tener hijas y casarlas con los príncipes de los países, pues del vientre de una de sus hijas saldría a quien los espíritus esperaban desde eones.

Cuando el segundo hijo de Taisho aun solo tenía meses de nacido su padre murió de una enfermedad que también se llevó a su primogénito y dejo débil a su segundo hijo. Ese mismo día tuvo que ascender al trono, atender los informes de los senadores, escuchar las dolencias de los ciudadanos por la enfermedad e ir donde el espíritu para pedir ayuda… el fuerte viento disipo el virus y hiervas pedidas a Babil hizo que el brote se controlara. La noche mostraba las dos lunas en lo alto cuando Taisho camino agotado a la tumba de sus hijos, grabaría los nombres de su padre e hijo aun si ellos estaban descansando en la tumba imperial, pero esta estaba a las afuera de la ciudad y él siendo el rey no podría ir cuando lo deseara. Estaba trabajando en el nombre de su primogénito cuando a su lado se inclinó la sacerdotisa tocando la mano que trabajaba con fuerza.

–Izayoi –susurro al sentirla a su lado –siento que me estoy ahogando… como si me asfixiara y al tiempo tan cansado que no deseo pelear por otra bocanada de aire.

–Permítase llorar mi rey, que es su dolor el que lo ahoga, permita que la luz lo abrace para que la oscuridad lo deje en paz… –de rodillas a su lado quito el cabello de su rostro viendo el dolor en sus ojos –pero debe saber que debe dejar que la herida este al descubierto para que pueda sanar.

Los dorados ojos del rey se posaron en los castaños de la sacerdotisa… tan puros como se veían mostraban una mirada de comprensión, el rey trago y suspiro sus ojos se comenzaron a inundar y las dulces palabras de Izayoi lo hacían olvidar que era rey, solo era una persona más. Los brazos de Izayoi lo contuvieron y un suave susurro acompaño a su sollozo, al despertar aún estaban ahí y él estaba cubierto por una tela de un blanco pulcro al igual que Izayoi que le atribuía a Inugami, aun cuando no se veía por ningún lugar solo él podía haberla llevado.

Izayoi se volvió una buena compañía para Irasue y detuvo su enfermedad, poco a poco los sentimientos entre ellos crecieron pidiendo el permiso del espíritu la hizo su mujer, pero aun debía hacer los deberes de la sacerdotisa del espíritu del viento e ir donde los otros espíritus y hacerles compañía durante un tiempo para volver a Hitit.

Izayoi comenzó a hablarle de un deseo… hacer algo por ese espíritu que protegía a sus tierras y a aquellos que vivían en ella sabía de lo que esperaba y deseaba que sintiera lo que ellos podían sentir de vivir una vida con la persona amada. Sin embargo la persona que ese espíritu esperaba era un humano lo que haría que tarde o temprano tendría que haber un adiós, cuando le conto que le había preguntado sobre convertirse en un humano para vivir y morir con esa persona la respuesta de aquel espíritu solo fue _"no abandonare a quienes viven en mis tierras estaré bien con estar con él por su tiempo de vida"_ las palabras entusiasmada de ella lo conmovían… el vacío que Taisho sentía dentro de él al compartir los sentimientos con Inugami se habían disipado pero la ansiedad a veces lo tomaba por completo y levemente podía sentir la calma al tener cerca a Izayoi.

Su segundo hijo pronto tendría seis años y ya llevaba dos con Izayoi. Irasue estaba bien y era una maravillosa reina y compañera… Kaguya era la sacerdotisa del templo de los dioses y hablaba seguido con ellas dos, pero ya jamás la dejaban estar a solas con una o la otra aun cuando Taisho no sabía el por qué solo lo acepto así "cosas del serrallo" pensaba, sin embargo hubieron ocasiones que Kaguya le pedía poder hablar con Izayoi para poder preguntarle algunas cosas de su país natal así que él la dejo pues no veía nada de malo.

La mayoría de las noches cuando Izayoi estaba en Hitit él la llamaba para estar con él de lo contrario estaría con Irasue. Esa noche estaba con Izayoi, su música, su calor, su aroma y caricias todo de ella le daba una paz que jamás había sentido. Jamás pensó que esa misma mujer lo traicionaría…

Kaguya esa noche lo saco de su descanso diciéndole que vio a Izayoi llorando yendo donde Inugami. Preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado, envuelto solo en una toga salió de su palacio corriendo descalzo donde se encontraba Inugami, pero jamás espero ver lo que sus ojos le mostraron. Izayoi tenía abrazado a Inugami susurrándole algo.

–desvergonzada…

La voz de los eunucos lo saco de la consternación de Taisho. Los ojos de Inugami se volvieron rojos como el manto que usaba en la noche para abrigarse. Los gritos de los eunucos que condenaban a Izayoi retumbaban en la cabeza de Taisho, la voz de una mujer dijo que no era la primera noche que los veía abrazados, la voz de otra le decía que escuchara a Izayoi… Inugami jalo a Izayoi detrás de él dejándole claro que él la protegería poniendo su mano en el estómago de ella para no dejarla que se pusiera enfrente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él que no mostraba interés en ninguna mujer ahora mostraba tal enfado ante los que la insultaban?

–Inuga… –la voz de Izayoi llamo por el nombre del espíritu.

Una mirada de asombro se puso en Inugami que vio desde su hombro donde estaba Izayoi, la miro con ternura y tristeza sin ser capaz de decir nada más que un susurro que no fue escuchado más que para quien estaban destinado. Tal mirada jamás, jamás la había visto en el rostro de ese espíritu. La rabia creció en su interior quito la espada de uno de los eunuco. No se la daría ni a él, ni a los eunucos que la deseaban castigar, ni a nadie…

–Inu debe de haber un motivo no te precipites –escuchó la voz de Irasue.

–…. No puedo dejar que te hagan daño… –el susurro de Inugami se volvió audible, molestamente –los eliminare a todos.

Su voz se distorsiono y su forma comenzó a cambiar a la forma de un perro gigantesco.

–¡Inugami! –grito Izayoi provocándole un profundo dolor en el corazón a Taisho.

La capa roja quedo en las manos de Izayoi al Inugami saltar, cuatro objetos cayeron al suelo cerca de Izayoi. El viento era fuerte y hacia que todos tuvieran que protegerse, las espadas de los eunucos se apuntaron hacia Inugami, las nubes comenzaron a agruparse y rayos y truenos fueron escuchados cada vez más fuertes y cayendo en diversos lugares.

– _¿de qué me sirve esta bebida de la inmortalidad a mí, ahora que nunca nos volveremos a vernos de nuevo y gasto mis días derramando las suficientes lagrimas para flotar sobre su estela?_

La voz de Izayoi hizo que Inugami se detuviera por un momento sintiendo Taisho una opresión, miro a Izayoi que en sus manos tenía el collar blanco y con este dibujo en el aire una estrella y siguió recitando.

– _Con mi poder y mi arco, debería poder abatir al dragón y obtener la gema de su cuello…_ –la esfera brillo y golpeo la pierna izquierda del gran perro atravesándolo. Las manos de Izayoi temblaron pero siguió.

– _Pensé que era real, pero cuando observe de cerca, no era más que una rama enjoyada adornada con palabras_ –una corona con perlas de cinco colores se puso arriba del espíritu que comenzó a gritar de dolor comenzando a volver a la apariencia humana.

Los truenos resonaron y rayos comenzaron a golpear cerca de Izayoi impidiendo que se acercaran a ella. La corona se incrusto en la frente de Inugami y la voz de Izayoi se escuchó con más poder.

– _Ahora que he obtenido prenda que no ardera en las llamas inmortales de mi amor, mis mangas se secarán de mis lágrimas melancólicas, y hoy podré verte de nuevo_ –la capa roja comenzó a deshacerse de a poco y como si fueran dagas se incrustaron en su brazo derecho.

Los gritos de Inugami cada vez fueron más fuertes, su mirada miro en dirección a donde estaba Izayoi despertando el temor de que le fuese hacer algo en Taisho que se esforzaba por estar de pie y con la espada daba escuetos pasos.

–tu… me traicionaste –gruño con voz ronca Inugami.

– _Sabiendo que este traje ardería sin sufrir un rasguño, no hubiera dudado de su veracidad; en vez de colocarlo entre llamas, hubiera pasado mis días admirándolo_.

La misma sangre de Inugami comenzó a crear cadenas de un rojo intenso rodeándolo, mientras las lágrimas caían del rostro de Izayoi.

– _Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas; ¿Es cierto que espero la concha del molusco absolvedor en vano, igual que no hay plantas ni caparazones en la cala que evitan hasta las olas?_

Su brazo izquierdo fue atravesado por la cala echa de concha, pero aun permanecía de pie, los rayos cada vez se hacían más fuerte, la tierra golpeada comenzó a quemarse.

– _Pensé que la copa de piedra estaría alumbrada por la virtud de Buda, pero ni siquiera veo el brillo que tiene la hierba bañada por el rocío_.

La pierna izquierda de Inugami fue quemada por el magma que salía de la copa, sus rugidos eran acompañados con los truenos y un incendio provocado por los rayos que caían en los árboles, de pronto barios cayó en la torre.

–… no lo permitiré… –la voz de Inugami se escuchaba agotada pero aun así parecía dispuesto a todo.

–¡Izayoi! –grito Taisho tratando de correr a ella.

 _–¿Qué has visto realmente en el monte Osore?_ –las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Izayoi comenzaron a ser rojas.

Al Taisho correr Inugami lanzo un rayo a él, pero este fue empujado recibiendo el rayo Irasue. Taisho fue donde ella sosteniéndola la llamo una y otra vez. La tomo esquivando rayos que caían al azar viendo de reojo que Inugami saco de entre sus ropas manchadas con su sangre una tela y la lanzo al aire y dijo con dificultad.

 _–… ahora… que ha llegado… el momento… de ponerme la prenda de plumas… ce… celestiales… y despedirme… del mundo terrenal… e… echo de menos… tu presencia… y… su…fro…_

Un rayo azul golpeo a Izayoi que fue rodeada por la tela que Inugami había lanzado, grito de dolor pero el grito se cortó rápidamente. Taisho cubrió a Irasue cuando el resplandor desapareció, Taisho examino a Irasue que agitada le sonrió débilmente…

–no los odies –susurro –él también fuecogf engañadocogf… Izayoi… cogf cogf cogf…

–no hables, descansa. Después hablaremos…

Kaguya llego a su lado y se hinco parecía preocupada por Irasue.

–su majestad.

Uno de los eunucos lo llamo y gracias a eso se dio cuenta que los truenos se habían acabado ahora solo quedaba la lluvia que hacía que las llamas no se extendieran.

–Cuídala –le ordeno a Kaguya y se levantó.

Con la mirada busco algún rastro de Izayoi pero donde había estado solo se encontró la tela que comenzó a desvanecerse y donde debía de estar Inugami los eunucos estaban apuntando hacia el centro… se acercó con la espada empuñada, su sangre burbujeaba y el dolor que sentía jamás antes lo había experimentado quería matar a Inugami por haberle quitado a la mujer que amaba y haberla matado y herido a quien era su compañera más confiable y querida, pero al ver no estaba aquel imponente ser si no un niño cubierto por un manto rojo, líneas magentas marcaban su cuerpo que como si la lluvia las fuera limpiando se fueron disolviendo, un profundo gruñido se escapó de su garganta lo que alerto a los eunucos que apuñalaron el cuerpo, el grito se convirtió en llanto y un viento se arremolino en el cuerpo del niño explotando, los cuerpos de los eunucos fueron cortados por el torrente dejando intacto a Taisho que vio como el viento apago el fuego, despejo el cielo deteniendo la lluvia, las espadas se deshicieron como si fueran bruma. Los ojos rojos con las pupilas azul celeste se volvieron dorados, parecía que no podía respirar bien y un silencioso llanto salió de la garganta del niño antes de cerrar los ojos. Las heridas no se le habían cerrado. Taisho recordó las palabras de Izayoi cuando le había dicho como un espíritu podía convertirse en humano.

–desde hoy… y si mi aceptas como tu padre, seré tu familia… y desde hoy serás humano, mi hijo… cuyo nombre será… Sesshoumaru…

Cortó la palma de su mano e hizo beber su sangre al niño, las heridas comenzaron a desaparecer, pero en los brazos, piernas y cabeza tenía marcas.

–así está bien… vive sin recordar esta traición. Tú ya has sufrido eones solo, ahora vive como quieras Sesshoumaru…

Lo envolvió con el manto y lo tomo en brazos a donde estaba Kaguya e Irasue. Kaguya lloraba abrazando a la reina de esas tierras, dejo a Sesshoumaru a un lado recostado y miro a sus mujeres, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kaguya hablo.

–perdón mi rey –decía acongojada –no pude salvarla.

Las palabras de Kaguya lo hicieron caer de rodillas a su lado empujándola tomo a Irasue pero ya no había signos de vida en ella…

–Ira…sue… –sus ojos perdieron la luz apretó la mandíbula con rabia…

 _¿A quién tengo que odiar? ¿Quién es el culpable de esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿en qué me equivoque_? Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y deseo sentir nuevamente el calor de Izayoi, recordó sus dulces palabras que lo hacían sentir humano, la melodía que tocaba cuando no podía dormir, sus ojos se posaron en el niño y abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de su reina cerrando los ojos dejo caer las lágrimas. Esa mujer era la única culpable, la única que merecía su repudio, la culpable de todas sus desgracias, si no la hubiera conocido nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Cuando llegaron a su palacio Kaguya ayudo a que las marcas de Sesshoumaru desaparecieran, tardo en despertar y no recordaba nada. Taisho le conto lo ocurrido pero cambio la historia diciéndole que Irasue era su madre y había muerto cuando durmieron al espíritu de esas tierras y los poderes de Sesshoumaru habían sido sellados pues eran demasiados para él mismo siendo aun solo un niño de once años.

A los ojos de Taisho y Sesshoumaru esa mujer era la única culpable de todo y ahora después de tantos años que la creyó muerta a quien sepulto con todos esos sentimientos y solo dejo los de rencor hacia ella y, sin embargo, solo le bastaba verla otra vez para que su pecho doliera y deseara gritarle mil cosas a la vez y aun así también deseaba abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo fue capaz de decir unas escuetas palabras en un susurro casi inaudible.

–…tú… cómo… –sin apartar la vista estupefacto dio un paso atrás aun si se sentía paralizado al grado de costarle respirar ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí?

–Inu…–dijo con suave voz serena.

–…Iza…yoi…

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba frente a él debía ser una ilusión era simplemente imposible que ella estuviera así hay frente a él con aquella sonrisa gentil, pero la mirada de tristeza en su mirada…

–mi rey…

–Silencio… –susurro tajante.

Tenía miedo de escucharla, temía seguir viéndola, pero se tendría que acercar a ella si deseaba salir por la puerta detrás de ella y aun así deseaba seguir mirándola. La imagen de Inu Yasha se puso al lado de ella haciendo que su rabia latiera en su pecho.

–no hables si te has aparecido para hablar por tu bastardo –desdeño –no me hagas perder el tiempo y lárgate como lo hiciste en ese momento…

–yo jamás…

–no digas cosas innecesarias crees que me importaran –las palabras de Taisho la silenciaron.

–Eres tan necio –dijo sonriendo con tristeza –se parecen tanto…

Por un momento Taisho no entendió, sin embargo antes de que pudiera entender algo Izayoi lo abrazo.

–deja de herirte… fui demasiado ingenua, perdón Inu…–el cuerpo de Inu no Taisho se paralizo, era su mismo aroma, la misma suavidad y gentileza al abrazarlo, pero ya no sentía el calor en su cuerpo y temía tocarla y que se desvaneciera –cause mucho daño y ahora mi pequeño debe pagar por mi culpa, y solo fui capaz de encontrar esta manera para ayudarlo un poco, pero ya se acaba el tiempo…mi amado Inu cuida de mi pequeño Inu que contiene a Yasha y el poder de Inugami…

–¿Qué estás…?

Un fuego azul los rodeó cortando la respiración de Taisho. ¿Acaso… lo iba a matar?

Inu Yasha se miraba en una especie de cueva no era capaz de pensar en nada, le dolía el cuerpo, se sentía cansado y deseaba dormir, solo dormir. Pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron, se adentró más en la cueva hasta que llego a un lugar oscuro, aun si se sentía perdido teniendo el eco de las voces que venían desde el exterior de su mente… los gritos, los llantos, el deseo de poder contener eso que tenía y no entendía… las tantas cosas que pasaban, las tantas cosas que no sabía. Un susurro inentendible llamo su atención.

–¿Por qué te escondes? –pregunto a la oscuridad.

–la oscuridad es más tranquila que la luz –dijo una voz distorsionada.

Inu Yasha aun si no sabía dónde o con quien hablaba camino acercándose un poco más a las sombras que estaba en esa cueva.

–no mientes y mientes al mismo tiempo… –la voz de Inu Yasha parecía cansada.

–eso es imposible.

–la oscuridad es tranquila si es lo que conoces, pero te mantiene solo con tus miedos… –suspiro entre un quejido de dolor.

–yo no…

–la luz cambia constantemente, pero te muestra nuevas cosas… –lo interrumpió Inu Yasha.

–no todas las cosas son buenas –sentenció.

–sin lágrimas no habrán sonrisas… –dijo jadeando entre los dolores, pero sonreía –prefiero sentir que quedarme estático…

La copa de piedra comenzó a brillar y la silueta de una gran araña fue vista. Inu Yasha dio un paso para acercarse sin miedo. La silueta comenzó a cambiar hacía la de un hombre.

–Onigumo –susurro Inu Yasha –sabes que la piedra más dura puede ser abatida por el agua o la arena… pero eso solo pasa porque la piedra no se mueve y es golpeada por la arena movida por el viento o el agua y su corriente y solo se necesita tiempo…

–pero… yo no puedo…

–Onigumo tu puedes hacer lo que desees hacer, puedes ir hasta donde quieras ir y vivir cuanto desees vivir, si así tú lo decides. Solo tú eres capaz de decidir por ti… nada es eterno…

Lo que le decía ese chico era algo que ya sabía pero había decidido olvidar, fue por eso que le pidió a Yasha una copa hecha de una sola piedra para probar que nada era eterno que la piedra más dura podía ser cambiada.

–nada es eterno –repitió en un murmullo mirando el rostro de aquel que aun estando en dolor sonreía de forma genuina.

–nada es realmente bueno o malo, solo son ellos, solo eres tú… solo somos nosotros…

Pero las palabras de este niño habían calado dentro de su pecho deseaba sentir lo que ese chico le decía… experimentar esas emociones, ver el mundo como él lo hacía tan diferente de como él o cualquiera que conocía lo hacía.

–Inu Yasha… si me guías te seguiré…

Con el susurro suprimió el poder de la copa en su mente…

La copa desapareció de enfrente de Naraku, las telas de arañas se formaron como si de patas se trataran y comenzaron a atacar a Sesshoumaru que tomo a Inu Yasha saltando donde estaba la pantera, las garras de Inu Yasha se habían enterrado en sus brazos mientras gruñía de dolor, tenía que quitárselo y hacer que volviera en sí. Sesshoumaru trato de que lo soltara pero no había caso y solo logro que se incrustaran más en su piel, eso precisamente ahora que su fuerza parecía no desear volver y solo disminuir no era para nada bueno, las heridas de su espalda aun no se cerraban y las nuevas aun si eran pequeñas no sanaban como normalmente lo hacían; no podía detenerse a pensar por qué pasaba. Jalo a Inu Yasha para que lo soltara rasgando sus brazos y abrazo a Inu Yasha que soltó un quejido por la presión ejercida. La pantera como si entendiera comenzó a repeler los ataques de Naraku hacia ellos. Los dientes de Inu Yasha se enterraron en el hombro de Sesshoumaru en un intento para que lo soltara, pero la fuerza que ejercía solo era mayor, cada vez que Inu Yasha exhalaba la presión era mayor haciendo que Inu Yasha no pudiera inhalar el aire suficiente, si hacía que perdiera la consciencia Inu Yasha volvería a la normalidad, no podía hacer demasiado ni usar magia al estar tan herido pero debía hacer que perdiera la consciencia.

–Inu Yasha –lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta –sé que estas sufriendo pero sopórtalo un poco…

El que lo estuviera mordiendo lo ayudaba a dejarlo sin aire, pero sus fuerza si seguían así solo se perderían e Inu Yasha aun mantenía gran fuerza y más al estar transformado, debía apresurarse.

La pantera cayo a su lado sorprendiéndolo sin poder evitar que sus brazos se soltaran un poco lo suficiente para que Inu Yasha se liberara tirándolo lejos de él por un fuerte viento. Flechas fueron lanzadas por los soldados de Onigumo dirigidas a Inu Yasha y a Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha miro a la dirección de donde provenían abriendo los ojos por completo la presión del aire cambio a su alrededor un húmedo y pesado viento se expandió provocando la disminución de la velocidad de las flechas dejando que Sesshoumaru pudiera escapar de ellas en dirección donde Inu Yasha siendo expulsado, cayendo a unos metros de Naraku al tiempo que las flechas eran incapaz de tocar a Inu Yasha incinerándose, poco a poco una figura se formó a su alrededor. Inu Yasha se en cuclillo en medio de la figura…

–¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! –gritó Naraku –¡Si tienen tiempo para esto alejen a las personas!

Los sorprendidos soldados acataron la orden de su rey y comenzaron a alejarse…

–Inu… Yasha…

La voz de Sesshoumaru lo hizo ver a Inu Yasha quedando pasmado. Estaba agazapado con la vista fija en ellos o talvez en Sesshoumaru mientras una bestia en forma de un ave con hermoso plumaje formado de agua, tierra y fuego lo iba rodeando formando una protección de viento a su alrededor y el suelo tocado parecía erosionar. Sesshoumaru estaba a tan solo unos metros frente a Naraku y le daba la espalda.

Sesshoumaru no podía dejar de ver a la bestia que giraba alrededor de Inu Yasha, un dolor de cabeza lo hizo fruncir al tener la imagen borrosa de alguien mostrándole una bestia hecha con los elementos de los cuatro espíritus. Pero la imagen de aquella ave solo se adjudicaba al príncipe de Egit pues él lo creo, un espíritu que no necesitaba comer, ni nada para sobrevivir y era imposible de derrotar pues solo era energía y solo ese príncipe lo podía invocar… la confusión se apodero de su cabeza y aun que se repetía que Inu Yasha solo era Inu Yasha para él una parte de él deseaba saber… era el hijo de la mujer que traiciono a su padre, era el portador del collar… era…

–…Yasha… –el susurro de la voz de Sesshoumaru fue escuchado por Onigumo.

Sesshoumaru miraba fijo a quien aun estaba agazapado dispuesto a atacar, no entendía por qué aquel nombre vino a su cabeza, por qué su corazón le dolía de esa manera al pronunciarlo tanto que sería capaz de llorar.

Inu Yasha se abalanzo a atacarlo obligándolo a pararse rápidamente, pero al momento de hacerlo su pecho fue perforado por una de las patas de Naraku.

–no tienes derecho de llamarlo Inugami –le susurro con desprecio lanzándolo contra una de las casas de los aldeanos haciendo que cediera la estructura de la casa encima de él.

Inu Yasha que solo se había detenido un momento e inclino la cabeza mirando a Naraku volvió a atacar. Las patas hechas de las telas de arañas se deshacían y se arremolinaban tratando de atrapar a Inu Yasha, estacas de tierra y fuego aparecieron alrededor del ave y de Inu Yasha siendo expulsadas destrozando los alrededores. Naraku trato de detenerlos, pero estos eran secundados por cuchillas de viento y agua que el ave provocaba con su aleteo obligándolo a retroceder un poco.

De entre los escombros de una casa Naraku vio lanzarse un destello directo a Inu Yasha, tuvo que hacerles frente al igual que él pero a diferencia de él que se cubrió con las telas de arañas Sesshoumaru golpeaba con las manos desnudas sin detenerse y deshacía las cuchillas con torrentes de vientos. Inu Yasha ataco a Sesshoumaru.

Kouga se encontraba en la puertas de la ciudad de Minni, la vista de aquella ciudad lo sobrecogió, gente estaba corriendo desesperada y más allá se veían estruendos, el olor de sangre inundo sus fosas nasales mareándolo un poco, su visión aumento pudiendo ver a Inu Yasha a la distancia peleaba contra el príncipe de las tierras de Hitit sin darle tiempo de sorprenderse o sentirse aturdido por ello corrió lo más fuerte que le permitieron sus piernas sin perder un segundo.

Los cuerpos tirados en el suelo perdigados por diferentes partes solo le producían escalofríos, el llanto de muchos estaban cerca y lejos, agónicos lamentos perforaban su cabeza, pero uno que iba directo a su interior tensaba su cuerpo urgiéndolo para apresurarse a donde se encontraba Inu Yasha borrando por completo la vista de los cuerpos, los heridos y de las casas destruidas.

Naraku trato de detener a Sesshoumaru pero para asombro de él el tercer príncipe de Hitit solo con sus manos rasgo su túnica dejando en su pecho la marca de sus garras.

–no puede ser –murmuro mirando a Sesshoumaru.

La herida que tenía en su pecho hecha por Sesshoumaru no se estaba serrando al igual que la herida que le había hecho Inu Yasha, pero el único que podía hacerlo era Yasha, herir e incluso matar a un espíritus por el trato que habían hecho con él hace eones… acaso… ¿Yasha los quería muertos?

Su mirada fue a la herida que él le hizo a Sesshoumaru dándose cuenta que tampoco se había curado. Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro antes de abalanzarse tenía que detener a Inu Yasha.

Byakuya llego a los pies de la ciudad de Hitit todas las mujeres que antes trabajaban en ese lugar estaban muertas, el lugar estaba silencioso demasiado para su gusto, algunas estaban recostadas sobre la basura pero algo tenían en común… un cuenco estaba cerca de ellas… busco con la mirada a quien era su cómplice, escucho un sonido y volteo. A sus pies cayó el cuerpo sin vida de Kagome.

–vaya, vaya… –dijo sonriendo Byakuya mirando a Sango –tal como lo predije solo tú sobrevivirías… la hija del hermano de quien debería ser el rey de Egit.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –la molestia era visible en el rostro de Sango.

El cuerpo de Kagome tenía destrozada la cara, una sonrisa se puso en los labios de Byakuya.

–no pretendo demasiado, vengar a mi familia y volver a mis tierras… –se agacho y cerró los ojos de Kagome –te dije que no hicieras nada innecesario… –le reclamo al cuerpo a sus pies.

–tú la mandaste a matarme.

–corrección, yo le dije que no hiciera nada innecesario –dijo levantándose y expandiendo los brazos haciendo que Sango viera los cuerpos de las demás –la reina la mando a matarte…

–tú trabajas para la reina –le reclamo culpándolo a él también.

–trabajo para quien no tenga las manos manchadas de la sangre de mi gente… Sesshoumaru solo miro como sus hombres mataban a los míos y me torturo hasta que llegue a este lugar…

–el príncipe Sesshoumaru jamás…

–¡no te atrevas a defenderlo frente a mí! –le grito con odio, se quitó la parte superior de la túnica mostrándole las cicatrices que surcaban su espalda y pecho –esto lo hace un príncipe piadoso –dijo con sarcasmo.

Sango retuvo su aliento por un momento ante las cicatrices de aquel joven hombre.

–pregúntale a tu hermano si los azotes del látigo de Sesshoumaru son leves caricias y si las cenizas son más ardientes que las llamas…

–¿Qué estas…? Él jamás haría…

–ja… ¿sabes que tu hermano mato a tu gente y no fue Naraku como te lo dijo tu príncipe? –Sango abrió los ojos incrédula. Byakuya siguió –y que tu príncipe le dijo a tu hermano que había matado a los que sus padres y tú habían tratado de proteger –la mirada de Sango bajo perdida provocando una sonrisa en Byakuya –¿sigues preguntándote por qué tu hermanito no habla? O ¿Por qué no se acerca a ti? ¿aun crees que Sesshoumaru es su salvador? Ahora tu hermanito que solo es el esclavo de tu príncipe, el juguete de su hija…

–Rin no…

–y no detuvo que Akago se lo llevara, crees que ella no conoce lo que él hace con los esclavos…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, era conocido lo que hacía el príncipe Akago en las fronteras de las tierras de su padre.

–no… eso…

–¿quieres ver lo que está pasando tu hermano?

Gruyas de papel comenzaron a volar frente de Sango quien se puso en guardia frente al hombre de la reina pero sus manos cayeron cuando vio a Kohaku era aplastado bajo un montón de piedras y frente al derrumbe estaba Akago simplemente mirando al inconsciente… la imagen se desvaneció.

–no, espera… eso… –el miedo se apoderaba de ella sin poder evitarlo aun si su cabeza le gritaba que era mentira sus emociones no escuchaban nada.

–no es mentira, ni un hechizo… solo es lo que va a pasar dentro de un día…

–¡estás mintiendo! –le grito asustada de que no fuera mentira.

–así como sabía que hoy sería la única en sobrevivir, sé que tu querido hermanito quedara sepultado en ese derrumbe provocado por Akago…

–dime ahora dónde está –exigió.

–ups… no, así las cosas no se piden –dijo haciendo chocar a las abejas con sus gruyas –se inteligente heredera de la guardia del rey de Egit.

–Egit ya no existe y aun si mis padres eran descendientes del hermano del rey de Egit no me obliga a…

–el rey ha aparecido y tú y tu hermano no harán nada por él ¿vaya?

–eso es una mentira –espeto –no me interesa lo que digas, solo dime de una vez dónde…

–si yo no gano nada ¿por qué debería?

–te obligare –de entre sus ropas saco una daga, pero Byakuya se elevó en una gran gruya.

–no puedo dejarte matarme…

Desde la gruya cayeron gruyas de papel incendiadas que tenían que ser esquivadas por Sango que solo pudo ver como los cuerpos de las mujeres se comenzaban a quemar mientras Byakuya continuaba hablando.

–si escucharas esto no pasaría… si escucharas podrías salvar a tu hermano, si escucharas podrías salvar a tu querido príncipe y a los inocentes… no lo entiendes para salvar a los demás y tener una vida sin guerras, el príncipe de Egit debe ascender.

–¡Cállate! Eso es…

Las llamas comenzaron a expandirse y pronto la rodearon, un viento hizo que se cubriera, pero el calor desapareció y lo que vio la dejo casi sin aliento. Un pastizal cubierto de diversas flores, árboles inmensos, un río que fluía cristalino y a lo lejos un hombre que le daba la espalda con el cabello plateado, por un momento pensó debía ser su amado príncipe que cuidaba su tierra y deseaba traer este hermoso paraje a todos ellos, pero cuando se agacho y con tocar un pedazo de tierra seca la humedecía y al acariciarla brotes salían y crecían cubriendo la tierra pudo ver que no se trataba del tercer príncipe de esas tierras sino aquel que ese día había ido con el príncipe Sesshoumaru. De improviso todo volvió a las llamas dejándola agitada.

–¿Qué… qué fue eso?

–el futuro si no lo matan… –dijo Byakuya.

–eso es…

Byakuya hizo desaparecer el fuego tan solo moviendo la mano y bajo quedando frente a la mujer.

–no te mentiré, yo deseo matar a la familia real de estas tierras y hacer desaparecer a Sesshoumaru –la mirada de odio de Sango lo hizo dar un paso atrás al saber que lo atacaría –pero si ese Sesshoumaru muere el que quedara es Inugami.

–¿de qué…?

–él mismo no lo recuerda, pero ese príncipe realmente es el espíritu de estas tierras –Sango negó con la cabeza incrédula –lo es… por qué crees que no recuerda nada de su infancia, ni a su madre o por qué sus poderes están sellados… tal vez esto te convenza, sé que lo hará… alguna vez has conocido a alguien que sane tan rápido y que pueda estar en una tras otra pelea por seis días seguidos sin descanso, comida o agua, tú que eres guerrera y eras la sacerdotisa de la tierra deberías saber la respuesta…

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron de par en par, ni un sacerdote era capaz de eso, supo que Sesshoumaru era diferente desde un comienzo, pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello… su frialdad, pero al tiempo se preocupaba de los demás a su manera… era capaz de matar o castigar con frio corazón y sabía bien que si las reglas o leyes no se seguían era capaz de matar a quien fuese el infractor aun si era la mujer que todos dicen que más amo… no era imposible que hubiera lastimado a Kohaku o que le hubiera dicho las cosas… cayo en sus rodillas, enamorarse del espíritu de esas tierras era lo más estúpido que podía haber hecho en esa vida ya no era siquiera una sacerdotisa y mucho menos quien lo liberaría…

–Sesshoumaru está destinado a desaparecer… aunque no hagas o yo haga algo el mismo está buscando su muerte.

–pero…

–si todos los países desean la muerte del príncipe de Egit, pero no así los espíritus… dime ¿Cómo es la única forma de mantener este mundo con vida?

–…eso…

–si matan al príncipe de Egit los espíritus se vengaran ¿crees que podríamos defendernos de los cuatro espíritus atacándonos?

–¿cuatro?

–si el espíritu desaparecido retorno con el príncipe… ¿Qué harás descendiente de la guardia real de Egit?

Kaguya miraba a la distancia caminaba por un sendero muerto, miraba la estructura quemada, solo cuando no estaba Sesshoumaru era capaz de acercarse a este sitio, vio la estatua de la pantera rota y entro a la estructura. El recuerdo de Izayoi frente a un estante sirviendo un poco de agua vino a su cabeza.

 _"podrías probar y hablar, eres hermosa Kaguya y él esta solo"_

Esas palabras dichas con una sonrisa ahora no le producían más que un odio por ella. Comenzó a buscar entre las cosas quemadas pero parecía en aquella planta no estaba, miro las escaleras acercándose a ella toco la muralla y cerró los ojos encontrándolo.

Kanna abrió los ojos de golpe agitada vio su espejo que estaba frente a ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de calmarse. La imagen de Inu Yasha venía a su mente bañado de sangre y a sus pies un río de rojo, lágrimas carmesí caían de los ojos dorados y detrás de él estaba el espejo del tiempo…

–no podré evitar que suceda –susurro viendo el espejo frente a ella –príncipe perdón…

Kaguya salió de la torre con un espejo en la mano, para su plan debía tener los otros dos espejos, así podría controlar a la bestia dentro del portador del collar.

–esa infeliz arruino mi plan cuando sello los poderes de Inugami en su bebé y volvió humano a Inugami, y para colmo el estúpido de Inugami mando a esa estúpida a otra parte, pues yo vi que uso el espejo del tiempo –dijo mirando el de su mano y recordando el brillo que vio cuando para todos Inugami había matado a Izayoi – y el del espacio que debería estar en mis manos al ser la emperatriz, pero está en manos de ese insolente de Sesshoumaru que dijo que era lo único que recordaba, pues Inugami era quien se lo entregaba a la emperatriz y lo guardaba si esta moría hasta que la siguiente emperatriz digna aparezca…

–no se enfade tanto majestad –la voz de una mujer la hizo resoplar.

–necesito el espejo del abismo y el de espacio…

–Kanna no se aleja de demasiado de él y el otro…

–Sesshoumaru no lo ha llevado con él.

–Cuando el caos comience –dijo la que se ocultaba de la vista de la reina aun si sabía muy bien quien era –solo no lo olvide la vida de esa persona me pertenece; deseo ver su rostro al perder a su hija querida.

Kaguya solo fue capaz de ver una tela deslizarse dejándola saber que se había ido.

–esa mujer solo se mueve por su odio –murmuro a la nada.

Kouga al llegar lo que vio lo detuvo de golpe solo un instante antes de interponerse entre Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru que estaban a punto de herirse mutuamente y Naraku que con sus telas de araña pretendía atrapar a los dos al ver al moreno cambio de objetivo. Kouga golpeo con una patada el pecho de Sesshoumaru lanzándolo a metros de ellos, sin dejar salir un solo alarido… los ojos del tercer príncipe se veían opacos y sin vida como si no estuviera consciente, de sus labios hilos de sangre bajaban desde sus comisuras hasta su barbilla y descendiendo al suelo gota a gota.

–¿Qué demonios? –murmuro viéndolo.

Los gruñidos a su espalda lo hicieron voltear dándose cuenta que Inu Yasha había sido atrapado por las telas de arañas de Onigumo, no obstante la criatura que rodeaba a Inu Yasha deshacía poco a poco las telas que eran rápidamente remplazadas cubriéndolo más.

–detente Inu Yasha –dijo el rey de Minni.

–¡déjalo! –grito Kouga con la intención de atacar a Naraku, pero tuvo que esquivar el ataque de Sesshoumaru –demonios ¡No molestes!

El golpe esta vez fue esquivado y las garras de Sesshoumaru hirieron a Kouga.

–…Inu…Yasha… –salió de los labios de Sesshoumaru.

Soldados de Babil comenzaron a llegar a la ciudad alertando al rey de Minni, si esto seguía así…

Onigumo apretó las telas de arañas con mayor fuerza en un intento de dejar inconsciente a Inu Yasha sacando de su garganta un fuerte gruñido. Las vistas de Sesshoumaru y Kouga viajaron a Inu Yasha. Ambos corrieron hacía él. Kouga volvió a usar las garras hechas de la cala de conchas produciendo un dolor sofocante en Inu Yasha, con ellas corto las telas de arañas liberándolo, pero el golpe de Sesshoumaru lo lanzo cerca de Naraku.

–¡deshazlo! –le grito el rey de Minni y el obedeció al ver el dolor de Inu Yasha.

Sesshoumaru estaba dándole la espalda a Inu Yasha cuando su brazo izquierdo fue arrancado de golpe por el ave y su pecho atravesado por la mano de Inu Yasha.

–Inu… Yasha…

Ante los ojos impactados de Kouga, Naraku y los soldados que habían llegado el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru cayó. El olor de la sangre de Sesshoumaru invadió las fosas nasales de Inu Yasha haciéndolo reaccionar. Miro el rededor viendo la destrucción, los cuerpos y al ver sus manos que estaban completamente ensangrentadas lo vio… Sesshoumaru estaba a sus pies… el brazo izquierdo había sido arrancado más arriba del codo y su pecho estaba perforado, no había duda alguna quien lo había hecho. Su respiración se agito temblando dio un paso atrás, no escucho que Kouga lo llamaba, ni lo que decían los soldados o Naraku, le dolía respirar, sus ojos se anegaron su garganta se apretó quemándole, temblaba mientras trataba de acercar sus manos al cuerpo de Sesshoumaru cayendo hincado a su lado con mano temblorosa retiro el cabello del rostro, los labios rojos por la sangre estaban entre abiertos y parecía dormir, pero no respiraba y la tierra estaba mojada de su sangre… una flecha cayó en el hombro de Inu Yasha que acaricio la mejilla de quien su mente no concebía la imagen que veía. Al sentir el impacto de la flecha un susurro se escapó de su apretada garganta.

–Sessh… –el dolor le decía que no estaba soñando…

–ve por él –le dijo Onigumo a Kouga dándose la vuelta a quienes habían disparado las flechas.

Una tras otra eran lanzadas. Kouga corrió a Inu Yasha y Onigumo con las telas de arañas hacia una muralla de protección. Kouga al estar cerca escucho el lastimero llanto que llamaba por el tercer príncipe de las tierras de Hitit. Gruyas de papel encendidas comenzaron a caer prendiendo los alrededores. Kouga estaba a dos pasos de Inu Yasha cuando de la garganta de Inu Yasha salió un grito que produjo un viento como torrente botando a todos sin excepción.

La pantera acaricio el hombro de Inu Yasha que sostenía el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru entre sus brazos, las lágrimas recorrían silenciosas su camino chocando en la mejilla de quien estaba en sus brazos.

–Ookami –la voz apagada llamo desde donde estaba Inu Yasha.

Kouga se levantó viendo a quien seguía sosteniendo a Sesshoumaru, la serena expresión en el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas le recordó el rostro de quien había estado durmiendo en aquel ataúd de cristal.

–Yasha… –murmuro con cierto dolor.

–vamos a casa…

El suspiro de aquella voz hizo que Naraku volteara mirando con dolor a aquel que ya estaba arriba de la pantera y llevaba consigo el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru. No importaba que hiciera… siempre se iría de su lado.

–Kirara, vámonos –dijo acariciando su pelaje antes de que la pantera se elevara.

–Yasha.

La voz de Onigumo lo llamo suavemente y se detuvo encima de él. Los soldados estaban petrificados… la pantera bajo dejándolo al lado de Naraku que se arrodillo y Yasha tomo un poco del cabello de Onigumo.

–Yasha…

–ve por Ban –le dijo acariciando la cabeza del rey de Minni.

La mano de Onigumo tomo la de Yasha.

–acaso el alma de ese muchacho…

–dame la copa Onigumo y ven a mi hogar…

La copa de piedra fue entregada a Yasha. Naraku se puso de pie, telas de arañas tomaron la flecha y la retiraron usando la telas de araña como hilos coció la herida. En ese momento nada que hiciera lo beneficiaria y solo haría que tal vez perdiera la consciencia y ya se había dado cuenta que en ese estado no era capaz de detenerlo y menos ahora, vio el cuerpo del tercer príncipe…

Yasha se fue en la pantera de dos colas mientras Kouga corría dejando un remolino detrás de él.

–su majestad –hablo uno de sus hombres –¿Qué…?

–prepara a los hombres y evacuen… el magma va a subir… tienen hasta mañana o morirán aquí…

Su mirada permaneció en quien se alejaba. El recuerdo de las veces que vio a Yasha irse de la misma forma vino a su mente, pero ahora estaba enfadado, herido y aun así al ser un príncipe solo mostraba en su semblante calma aun cuando estaba seguro que deseaba matar a todos los que estaban ahí. No se dio cuenta cuando llego a su lado Miroku y había bajado del caballo.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto sin recibir una respuesta real –¿Dónde está el príncipe Sesshoumaru?

Se puso frente a el rey de esa tierra que seguía mirando el cielo… bajo la vista al heredero de las tierras de Babil y miro donde antes estuviera Inu Yasha y el tercer príncipe. La mirada de Miroku siguió los ojos de Naraku y encontró algo que lo horrorizo, entremedio de un charco de sangre había un brazo Izquierdo con la marca de Ookami en la piel clara como la de Sesshoumaru.

–su alteza –uno de sus hombres se acercó a él contándole lo ocurrido –ese hombre se llevó el cuerpo del príncipe Sesshoumaru y el hombre moreno lo siguió.

La rabia creció en el interior de Miroku recordando la imagen de Inu Yasha, ese sujeto debía morir, sentencio en su mente apretando sus manos.

–¡tienen hasta mañana para irse de mis tierras! –dictó el rey de Minni comenzando a caminar a su palacio.

–espera…

–Miroku es mejor que obedezcas –dijo sintiendo el aire caliente venir desde donde estaba el rey –para mañana al amanecer quien este en estas tierras morirá…

Sin decir más desapareció como si fuese un simple espejismo. Miroku observo el lugar; niños, de todas edades, mujeres, ancianos, hombres y soldados todos estaban muertos como si una bestia los hubiera cazado solo por diversión apretó el bastón con odio hacia quien era el culpable, ese sujeto había venido simplemente a destruir su mundo… Inu Yasha debía morir.

Cambie el monte Ogura por el Osore por el hecho de que el monte Osore tiene que ver con la entrada al inframundo y significa monte del miedo que le viene más a de donde vendría Onigumo n.n


	16. 16

16

Ya se avecinaba el amanecer cuando Yasha y Kouga llegaron al país árido de Egit. La arena había consumido todo, ni un árbol, arbusto o solo helecho se veía, ni siquiera el río que daba la bienvenida a la ciudad que venía desde el mar. Aun recuerda aquella época donde todo ese lugar tenía vida.

–Ookami apresúrate iremos a donde te conocí.

Kouga miraba la espalda de Inu Yasha, pero en ese momento no lo era y aun así su pecho se agitaba con sentimientos encontrados: preocupado de Inu Yasha y feliz de estar con aquel frente a él. Si era cierto jamás había estado en ese lugar algo dentro de él lo conocía guiando sus pasos y por alguna razón no era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra para cuestionar a quien le hablaba.

Yasha tenía a Sesshoumaru apoyando la espalda en su pecho dejando que la cabeza de este descasar en su hombro, podía sentir el débil respirar del tercer príncipe y como todo su pecho estaba empapado con la sangre de Sesshoumaru.

–resiste un poco más, solo un poco más… –susurraba en el oído del inconsciente.

Pequeñas ruinas fueron vistas por Yasha y la imagen del palacio de su padre vino a su memoria.

Egit era el país más rico en cuanto a diversidad: sus plantas y animales ya que sus tierras eran fértil, pero solo uno era el problema en esas tierras, debían viajar kilómetros por agua dulce, gracias al comercio de pieles podía negociar con los otros países y la hermandad que tenían con las tierras de Hitit por los matrimonios entre príncipes de ambas tierras les ayudo a desarrollarse un poco más, sin embargo el agua era una problemática diaria. Yasha todavía era demasiado joven para tratar asuntos del estado cuando se dio cuenta que algo se tenía que hacer, el agua salina del rio era usada en los campos y en las tierras del país en si, por conductos hechos por Ookami y solo había un pequeño manantial que era de las bestias y del mismo espíritu, los humanos tenían prohibido ir a ese lugar…

El bosque era amplio y rodeaban la ciudad que ayudaba a protegerse del abrasador sol. No sorprendía que su piel fuera morena, ni que la mayoría de sus ropas fueran ligeras. El palacio de ese país era como una montaña, la tierra y piedras habían sido labradas por el espíritu de la tierra para que fuese visto desde afuera de la ciudad, era simplemente maravilloso. Siendo el segundo hijo del rey no se preocupaba por el trono, pero si por la gente, no le gustaba el campo de batalla y prefería los conocimientos de las hierbas medicinales, como trabajar la tierra y como hacerla más rica para plantar. A sus 12 años soñaba con que todos los países pudieran tener el hermoso paisaje que tenía el suyo aunque sabía que habían cosas que aun necesitaban como el agua.

Un día mientras pensaba algún método para no tener que comprar agua dulce, caminaba por el bosque… perdiéndose tras deambular sin cuidado, miro alrededor tratando de encontrar el camino pero no recordaba por dónde ir, rasco su cabeza y al ver un grupo de bestias se acercó a ellos como si se acercara a una persona.

–¿podrían decirme hacia donde está el palacio? Las copas de los árboles están muy altos y no logro ver… –algunos gruñeron pero el más viejo de las bestias se acercó y Yasha asintió –ya veo… se los agradezco.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso.

Entre sus hermanos él era quien mejor dominaba el lenguaje con las bestias y a pesar de que sus hermanos y primos también podían nunca platicaban con las bestias si no eran de la ciudad temiendo a las de los boques, para él todos eran iguales, gente y bestias eran lo mismo, incluso los espíritus. Aun cuando en su país muchos temían y odiaban a Ookami por pedir a bebés para comer, el bebé que tuviera los ojos de azul ópalo, sin embargo entre una comida y otra pasaban de veinte a treinta años sin comer otro e incluso escucho de veces que no pedía por ochenta años, lo mismo pasaba con Onigumo según le habían contado, y en cambio ellos no paraban de comer la carne de las bestias…

Al llegar a su hogar el joven príncipe lo primero que vio fue a su hermano entrenando con la espada…

–¡Hey, Yasha! –alzo la espada agitándola en forma de saludo.

Su hermano era más fornido que él más fuerte en muchos aspectos, siendo tres años mayor que él no se podía evitar y más al Yasha siempre escabullirse de los entrenamientos de espada y lucha, si era ágil y podía defenderse, pero su hermano era un digno guerrero y él solo su hermano pequeño que sería su concejero. Para ambos estaba bien aun si su hermano siempre trataba de hacer que practicara más. El brazo de su hermano rodeo sus hombros atrayéndolo hacía él regañándolo por haber ido al bosque sin escolta, Yasha solo le dio una sonrisa problemática como respuesta provocando que su hermano desordenara su cabello diciéndole que le diría al rey que había salido con él. Su hermano siempre escondía las escapadas de Yasha.

Yasha siguió explorando el bosque si se perdía le pedía ayuda a las bestias que pronto se acostumbraron a él e incluso comenzó a jugar con los cachorros de las bestia que encontraba por ahí y siempre se sentía observado, en un comienzo pensó que tal vez era algún hombre de su hermano, pero con el paso de los días y meses se dio cuenta que no lo era.

–¿Por qué no bajas? –pregunto mirando a un árbol estando cerca de una gran madriguera en lo profundo del bosque que jamás tenía a su alrededor ni una sola planta y estaba frente de una roca que pasaba la altura de dos hombres adultos donde había una perforación que hacía de cueva poco profunda y aun así oscura.

Del árbol bajo un hombre moreno y fuerte, con ojos de azul ópalo y cabello negro que cubría su rostro, las ropas que usaba no eran más que pieles dejando su dorso al descubierto, cuando se enderezo Yasha pudo ver las facciones varoniles de quien estaba frente a él.

–Deberías arreglar tu cabello –le sugirió.

El hombre se acercó extrañado de aquel niño quedando a pocos pasos sonrió al ver que en la mirada de ese niño no había miedo, pero si una gran curiosidad.

–¿Cómo te llaman los humanos?

–… Yasha… el segundo príncipe de estas tierras.

–¿sabes quién es dueño de estas tierras niño?

–sí, eres tú ¿no Ookami?

La sonrisa del espíritu no se hizo esperar, ese niño era interesante.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y a los trece años de Yasha logro dar una idea que podía ayudar con la escases de agua que pudieran beber, pero tendría que pedir ayuda al país de Babil y a su espíritu del agua ya que necesitaba que lloviera y en Egit jamás llovía, la idea les había gustado a los senadores del país, pero no así a su hermano que dijo:

–¿no sería más que hacer al país dependiente de los otros siendo que nosotros somos superiores a los otros países? No podemos hacerlo.

Ese era un pensamiento que no compartía con su hermano, sin embargo los senadores si y el mismo rey desestimando la idea. Un día escucho a su hermano hablar con su padre sobre el deseo de extender el territorio hacía las tierras de los Hitit, diciendo que era un país que no hacía mucho que se había formado y era débil, después de todo solo llevaban cien años como país y ellos miles.

Yasha entro explicándole a su padre que no podían hacer eso, pues tenían una hermandad con ellos gracias a los matrimonios entre sus príncipes e incluso su hermana había sido enviada al rey de Hitit. Aun si entendía que estaban teniendo problemas con la escasez del agua, pronto cumpliría los catorce y podría decidir si entrenar en sus tierras como soldado o viajar y entrenar su espíritu para desarrollarse como sacerdote. Se lo menciono a su padre y le recordó la idea que tuvo y le aclaro que aun si era depender de otros ellos podían ayudar a los de Babil con la tierra y cultivo de esta, teniendo un mutuo intercambio. La idea convenció a su padre.

–entonces ve…

–espera padre, no puedes hacer esto… –su hermano lo miro enjuiciándolo –¿puedes garantizar que ellos no entraran en guerra con nosotros? ¿Qué hay de los otros países?

–eso…

–Hitit ha estado pidiendo más de nuestros agricultores… nos negaremos, no podemos hacer que nuestra gente deje sus familias y hogares por ellos –declaro su hermano.

–hablare con ellos… buscare la forma de hacer un tratado de paz aun si tengo que ser yo el que este viajando a los otros países de ahora en adelante –miro a su padre convencido de poder lograrlo.

–ve… si consigues un trato con ellos haré lo que dices Yasha, pero solo tienes un año.

Haciendo una reverencia salió camino a donde Ookami.

–¡Ookami! –llamo viendo como salía de detrás de un árbol.

Le contó lo que había pasado y lo que haría…

–los tuyos solo piensan en tener más… no vayas hasta que entiendas algo –le dijo el espíritu de la tierra.

–¿Qué cosa?

–el deseo de los humanos es algo que no tiene fin… puede verse frágil como una flor, pero es capaz de lastimar con los pétalos, pero la tierra jamás tocara el cielo.

–lo sé… sabes que he aprendido un poco de magia, no mucha solo un poco –le menciono sonriente.

–si es así permitiré que vayas solo si eres capaz de hacer mis palabras un hecho –diciendo eso se fue.

Yasha miro el lugar si hacía llegar al rey el deseo de que él no saliera del país no habría un cómo salir. Se quedó pensando dándole vueltas al no entender a qué palabras se refería, pero cuando ya era el atardecer llego una respuesta, aun si no estaba seguro del todo decidió pensar que estaba bien.

Al día siguiente, no perdió tiempo y tomando un caballo fue a las orillas más lejanas de las tierras de Ookami donde el río y el mar estaban unidos. Sacando de su orilla conchas de todo tipo sonrió al cortarse un dedo. Tomando las que creyó necesarias y volvió, para cuando llego al bosque el cielo declaraba la muerte del sol y su estómago le recordaba que no había comido. Al llegar al palacio saco unas frutas y se fue a la parte más alta del palacio, le costó poco más de un mes y un par de viajes más a la orilla del rio, pero en cuanto termino fue donde el espíritu.

–Ookami –dijo viendo como aparecía frente a él –termine –extendió una flor formada con las conchas…

–esto… –dijo sin lograr entender.

–es como una frágil flor, pero puede herirte –dijo sonriendo y mostrando su mano los cortes que se había hecho al hacerla.

Ookami sonrió ante la imagen, la flor hecha por las conchas era una cala y sus bordes eran afilados. No podía decir que no era lo que él había dicho… aunque él eso lo había mencionado de manera metafórica y no literal, y realmente había querido que aprendiera a levitar aludiendo a lo que había dicho de "la tierra no puede alcanzar el cielo". La cala estaba hecha con magia, podía decir que ese niño era talentoso. Se echó a reír y le dijo extendiéndosela de regreso luego de examinarla.

–bueno… está bien.

–es para ti, la hice para ti, Ookami –le dijo empujándola hacia él.

Ookami sin poder entender del todo lo que hacía la recibió viendo la sonrisa de Yasha y sonriendo él mismo.

–será mis garras –le dijo volteando a un árbol.

Ookami saco una rama del árbol, mordió su dedo dejando caer una gota de su sangre en la tierra y con un movimiento de la mano la tierra humedecida con su sangre subió hasta su mano apretándola la comprimió ante la atenta mirada de Yasha, cuando abrió la mano una esfera del color de la tierra apareció, Ookami la puso en la rama diciéndole.

–habla con los espíritus… diles a los reyes que yo te mando a tratar con ellos y diles lo que quieres y deseas evitar, si aceptan que hagan una de estas y la pongan en la rama –la estiro pero no la solto –piensa bien en ello Yasha, un trato con un espíritu a veces puede ser una maldición.

–es mi deber como príncipe el velar por mi gente –le sonrió con confianza.

–que así sea –tomo la mano de Yasha mordiendo su dedo y dejando que una gota caiga en la esfera –se fuerte Yasha –le dijo acariciando la cabeza al joven.

Yasha asintió, pero al saberse con el permiso de Ookami cayo dormido siendo sujetado por el espíritu de la tierra. Era de noche ya y no podía enviarlo, menos inconsciente. Tomo la forma de un gran lobo teniéndolo recostado a su lado lo cubrió con su cola y durmió ahí con él.

El primer viaje fue donde Hitit siendo acompañado por una pantera que Ookami le dio, vio a su hermana estaba bien y feliz. Tras hablar con el rey lo enviaron donde estaba Inugami, pero aun cuando paso ahí tres días este no apareció, la sacerdotisa que estaba en la torre era una hermosa mujer que tenía un medallón, había sido lo que ella había elegido cuando niña de entre las cosas que le habían mostrado; un medallón, un abanico, una pluma y unos aros de perlas verde. Todas eran cosas de la primera sacerdotisa. Pero ella no sabía realmente casi nada del espíritu de esas tierras…

Al cuarto día salió y camino con Kirara a su lado, de improviso ella se lanzó contra algo detrás de unos árboles, corrió viendo frente a su pantera a un hombre que no aparentaba más allá de sus veintitrés años, con el cabello plateado y los ojos de un azul celeste que miraba fijo a Kirara, esta tenía las orejas agachadas y mostraba los colmillos parecía asustada pero lista para atacar.

–Kirara no lo hagas él es… Inugami –se puso al lado de la pantera y esta se sentó a su lado.

–¿una bestia que escucha a un humano? Protegido de Egit –dijo el hombre.

–no hay diferencia en hablar con ellos a hablar con otro humano o incluso contigo.

–me comparas con una bestia –le recrimino con tono serio.

–para mí no hay diferencia entre los seres que están vivos…toda vida es importante.

–oh, interesante ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Yasha, segundo príncipe de las tierras de Egit. Ookami…

–Ese lobo aun vive –dijo al escuchar el nombre del espíritu…

Yasha hablo de lo que deseaba persiguiendo a un callado espíritu y lo que quería evitar…

–eso solo los afectaría a ustedes los humanos ¿Por qué tengo que…?

–por favor… –Yasha se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza apretando las manos –no deseo que por imprudencias de sus reyes se afecte a las personas de los pueblos, por eso… si hay algo que pueda hacer para llegar a un acuerdo…

–no te enseñaron que solo debes bajar la cabeza ante tu espíritu…

–Ookami es mi amigo…

–¿amigo? Eso es ridículo –espeto.

–Piensa lo que quieras –dijo molesto levantando la cabeza–si la baje es porque es importante llegar a un acuerdo, soy capaz de morder mi orgullo.

–bien, deseo una tela que no se queme, si logras traerla aceptare el acuerdo mocoso.

–grabada en piedra queda cada una de tus palabras –dijo mirando a su alrededor y encontrando una piedra puso su mano y las palabras comenzaron a grabarse –, lo haré.

Inugami aun si lo sorprendió no dijo nada, en la piedra estaba el trato que habían hecho y vio como de un salto se levantó y alzando el vuelo se fue con Kirara.

–te pedí algo imposible, que estúpido, entre los humanos no hay tal tela aun si eres un sacerdote. No me ligare a un humano vulnerable, no lo acepto –dijo tomando de entre sus ropas un espejo –veré que harás al respecto niño.

Yasha pregunto en todos los lugares incluso de donde traían las telas de Babil y Minni y no encontró donde encontrar dicha tela. Había dicho que la conseguiría y si no podía comprarla entonces la fabricaría, pero lo conseguiría sin importar que.

Al día siguiente fue donde había visto a Inugami junto con Kirara camino un rato y termino pidiéndole a Kirara que lo buscara por él, encontrándolo le dijo que la haría pero que se demoraría en hacerla y que debía ir a hablar con los otros espíritus, Inugami solo se fue sin darle una respuesta.

Cuando llego a Babil el rey lo dejo en la entrada del templo para ir a ver a Banryu a diferencia de Ookami e Inugami este no estaba en forma humana era un enorme dragón que al estar recostado podía pasar por una pequeña montaña.

–eres hermoso –no pudo evitar decir Yasha al verlo, las escamas de Banryu brillaban por el sol que entraba por unos recovecos de la gran cueva que era ese templo como el reflejo de la luz en el agua, con ojos azul profundo al enderezarse vio lo imponente que era y sonrió.

–¿Quién eres?¿no pareces asustado?

–soy Yasha el segundo príncipe de las tierras de Egit tierras de Ookami. No te temo porque nada has hecho para que te tema.

–eres raro –le dijo con voz resonante.

Le conto lo que estaba haciendo y Banryu le pidió que le hablara de las cosas que estaban fuera de ese lugar, Yasha lo hizo con gusto contándole de sus tierra y lo que había visto el tiempo que estuvo en Hitit, lo que vio el tiempo viajando y que deseaba que las tierras fueran más fértiles para todos, que su sueño era ver la vida de la tierra expandirse así nadie tendría que sufrir, pero necesitaba de la cooperación de los espíritus. Banryu le conto su deseo, a diferencia de los otros espíritus él no podía transformarse en forma humana y estaba cansado de que el oráculo de turno le temiera cada vez que lo llamaba para que hablara con él, no importaba quien fuera, hombre, mujer, niño o anciano lo único que pedía que fuera inteligente.

–y si te ayudo a ser humano…

–¿puedes hacerlo?

–si tienes apariencia humana de seguro que no te temerán –aseguro.

–si lo consigues haré el trato contigo Yasha.

–Bien solo espera y veras…

Banryu lo vio caminar de un lado a otro dentro en el templo donde Banryu se escondía para no asustar a los humanos, solo salía de vez en cuando y sobre volaba sus tierras pues cada vez que salía de sus tierras su presencia seria pedida impidiendo que pudiera salir. Vio como Yasha pasaba detrás de la cascada y salía…

–si detrás hubiera una cueva podría quedarme ahí para pensar y no tendría que ir de regreso al palacio de Babil…

Banryu miro la cascada e hizo que el agua se detuviera con una de sus patas extrajo un pedazo de la roca formando una cueva poco profunda. Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Yasha el pedazo de roca cayó en medio del lago.

–Jamás había visto algo así… la sacaste como si fuera arena, tus garras son asombrosas –dijo emocionado.

–Exageras… –murmuro algo avergonzado –eso no es nada a lo que realmente puedo hacer –dijo mirando a otro lado y dejo caer el agua tapando la recién hecha cueva.

–eres asombroso, gracias Banryu –sonrió yendo del otro lado.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y Banryu lo veía salir del templo, volver hablar con él de las maravillas del exterior y contándole uno que otro sueño que había tenido, cosas que paso cuando pequeño y reía de los recuerdos. Un día, dos antes para que el mes terminara volvió sonriente contándole que había dado con una pista, pero que necesitaba más tiempo.

–si eres capaz de darme una respuesta… esperare…

–Bien –dijo emocionado.

–fluye el agua pero no es rio, van y vienen según el capricho de la luna, a veces se sienten amargas y otras dulces…

–…agua… va y viene movido por la luna ¿las olas? Pero son a veces amargas otras dulces ¿…? –Murmuro –no puede ser las olas… la mar es salada no dulce… no es rio… si la luna no es la luna y es otra cosa… ¿siclos o sentimientos? –Seguía pensando siendo visto por Banryu –¡ya sé! Las lágrimas… es agua que fluyen por los sentimientos sin que uno pueda contenerlas por dulces o amargos momentos… ¿es así?

–si vienes a visitarme estaré dispuesto a usar mi poder para ayudar a tus tierras y haré el trato contigo el rey de Babil no entrara en guerra con Egit si ellos no entran en guerra con el rey de Babil…

–claro que vendré tengo que cumplir mi palabra y ayudarte a tomar forma humana.

Banryu de las aguas hizo salir una cantidad de agua y la solidifico en una perla, desde su garra goteo un poco de su sangre cayendo en la perla. La perla se volvió de color azul y floto hasta la mano de Yasha.

–gracias –dijo al ver la esfera.

Fue de atrás de la cascada y saco la rama donde estaba la perla café y puso la perla, mordió su propio dedo y dejo que la gota mojara la perla y la rama.

–nuestro acuerdo es mutuo que quien lo deshaga sufra las consecuencias.

–te condenas…

–un acuerdo es algo que debe ser en igualdad para ambos lados ¿no lo crees?

–si tú lo dices…

Dos días después se fue a Minni, la sola presencia del rey frente a él era un poco intimidante, era como estar frente a un espíritu, grande fue la sorpresa cuando descubrió que ambos eran el mismo. Onigumo devoraba el espíritu del primer hijo del general al mando y tomaba el trono, solo el rey podía elegir su sucesor.

El primer día lo escucho, sin decir nada le tiro un pedazo de roca en las manos y una copa de plata a los pies.

–Muéstrame cuan determinado estas en que yo, Onigumo haga el trato contigo. Convierte esa piedra en una copa, pero no usaras ninguna herramienta… la piedra es mi negativa, veamos que es más fuerte.

–lo haré.

–demasiado rápida la respuesta… si es tan fácil apostemos algo mejor.

–¿apuesta?

–sí, si lo haces te serviré a cualquier petición que tengas incluso mi muerte, pero si no lo logras Egit será vasallo de Minni

–no quiero nada más que el juramento contigo, pero si para ti no es justo por no ganar nada acepto que si no soy capaz de hacerlo seré tu sirviente y así lo serán mis hombres y las tierras que poseo.

–interesante.

Solo le dijo eso y se fue, no le permitió permanecer en el palacio sino en la cueva donde hombres trabajaban en las minas, el agua y la comida eran iguales para todos y vio como el mismo rey trabajaba con sus manos y mandaba a los ciudadanos, pero también pudo ver que con sus palabras las personas corrían a hacer lo que les mandaba con miedo en sus ojos.

Yasha trato de pensar cómo hacerlo sin ninguna herramienta. Un día y una noche pasaron y aun no encontraba una solución, también tenía en la mente el cómo ayudar a Banryu y la tela que deseaba Inugami. La noche volvió a llegar y como lo hiciera en sus tierras miro la luna azul…

Desde atrás en las sombras Onigumo lo miraba, no reclamaba al ser tratado así, pero mantenía la digna imagen de un príncipe.

–a pesar de que esta en lo alto y brilla mágicamente, aquellos hermosos colores me recuerdan a nuestra tierra… como si la luna azul fuese solo el reflejo de nuestro mundo… –dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo –no lo crees Onigumo.

Al saberse descubierto salió y contemplo lo que el segundo príncipe veía. El viento soplo agitando el cabello negro de Yasha obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, pero no bajo el rostro ni trato de cubrirse. Onigumo movió su brazo para tomar su daga, pero una sonrisa se puso en los labios de Yasha.

–sé que no me matara y trata de probarme… he cerrado los ojos ante un desconocido, pero sé que es sabio… no hará algo que ponga en riesgo a sus tierras.

–así que –comenzó a decir retirando la mano de la daga –¿Cómo vas con mi copa de piedra?

–eso va mejor en mi cabeza que en el hecho, pero ya tengo una idea… solo necesito…

–si es así, buena suerte…

Lo interrumpió y comenzó a retirarse.

–¡Onigumo, mañana saldré de aquí!

–no tienes que decirlo, no eres un prisionero en mis tierras, puedes irte si aceptas la derrota.

Dijo mientras se iba sin escuchar la respuesta de Yasha.

Al día tal como dijo salió con Kirara en busca de un arroyo, mojo la roca y con una de sus gemas más duras sacada desde dentro de la tierra por Ookami, echo arena encima de la piedra y con paciencia comenzó a frotar. Día a día descansando de noche solo unas horas en el mismo lugar, al tercer día Onigumo envió a un soldado llevándole algo de comer. Yasha sabía que en las noches Onigumo iba a verle escondiéndose en la sombras de los árboles y contra el viento para no alertar a Kirara.

Los días fueron semanas y un mes dio paso al siguiente hasta finalizar el tercer mes y casi el cuarto cuando por fin volvió al anochecer al palacio de Onigumo y le entrego envuelto en una tela lo prometido. Cuando lo destapo vio con asombro la copa de piedra, la reviso detenidamente, era fina y parecía pulida, la lanzo a la muralla de piedra con fuerza y esta no se rompió. La recogió, estaba sorprendido, miro las manos de Yasha y este las escondió, estaban lastimadas. Corto su dedo y dejo caer una gota de su sangre en la copa y desde ella salió una perla gris otra gota cayo a la copa.

–deja caer una gota de tu sangre en ella –le dijo estirando su brazo acercándole la copa a Yasha.

Yasha la tomo y corto su dedo dejando que la gota cayera en la copa y se la devolvió tomando para él mismo la perla gris de Onigumo y poniéndola en su rama dejando caer otra gota de su sangre. Un calor le llamo la atención y pudo ver la copa estar al rojo vivo en las manos de Onigumo.

–con que un escudo –escucho el murmullo de Onigumo.

–¿Qué…?

–ya puedes irte con mi juramento hacía ti y los tuyos, también puedes disponer de mi vida…

–yo no… –la mirada de Onigumo le dijo que no le interesaba lo que le dijera no cambiaría en su idea –si es así ¿sebes de algún animal que tenga un pelaje resistente al fuego?

–las ratas de fuego…

–¿Dónde? –lo agarro de las ropas sorprendiéndolo un poco.

–te llevare.

Sus pasos los llevaron a un lugar donde solo habían rocas y huesos de bestias en un suelo completamente blanco.

–este lugar…

–es la madriguera –informo –las ratas de fuego roen los huesos, así que los cuerpos de las bestias que cazamos la tiramos aquí y ella hacen el trabajo.

Como si las hubiera invocado desde el suelo comenzaron a salir ratas de dos pies de longitud más una cola que era el doble de su cuerpo con un largo pelaje. Corrían por todos lados tomando huesos comenzando a morderlos, con tres ojos en sus cabezas y una cara deformada de grandes dientes y garras…

–¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo segundo príncipe de Egit? –pregunto Onigumo al este estar escondido detrás de él y saltando cada vez que una rata pasaba cerca.

–estas… estas ratas Ookami decía que no obedecen a nadie y si las llegabas a tocar te quemarías vivo… pero él no las llamaba ratas de fuego.

–ratas de fuego fue el nombre que les di yo, se llaman Joushu por el sonido que hacen, pero son las únicas bestias que tienen un pelaje el cual no es duro.

–ya veo…

–puedes pedirme…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Yasha se lanzó contra las ratas, pero cada vez que rosaba a una esta se prendía haciéndolo retroceder.

–¡hey!

La voz de Onigumo no lo detuvo, las ratas estaban corriendo despavoridas encendidas teniendo entre todas ellas a un Yasha que aun intentaba cazarlas. Kirara se iba a acercar.

–¡no vengas esto lo tengo que hacer solo! –le grito deteniéndola.

–¡estas demente! –le grito Onigumo por el ruido que producían las ratas –¡terminaras muerto antes de cazar solo una! ¡¿Qué es tan importante?!

–¡mi gente lo es!… por ellos –tomo a un par de las colas lanzándolos contra una roca lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlas –haré que esto sea posible –otro par voló chocando contra la piedra –no habrán guerras, no morirán inocentes y –dos y otros dos y otros siguieron cayendo –los espíritus podrán vivir en paz…

–¿en paz? –susurro sorprendido –¡¿de qué demonios estás hablando?!

–¡todos tienen un deseo… aceptaron a los humanos porque estaban cansados se su soledad…!

–¡Silencio!

El suelo hirvió al instante a su alrededor, telas de arañas salían de la espalda de Onigumo. Kirara se apresuró para sacar de en medio a Yasha quien se estaba quemando los pies. Las ratas se escapaban, pero la tela de araña atravesó a algunas ratas apartándolas de su camino hasta Yasha.

–¿Qué sabes de lo que deseamos? ¿Quién eres para decir lo que yo deseo?

El cuerpo humano de Onigumo comenzó a retorcerse hasta que parecía que se rajaba, pero a Yasha le parecía que trataba de retenerse.

–Kirara acércame –la pantera voló hacia Onigumo y este salto abrazándolo para no tocar el suelo de lleno pero aun tuvo que pararse en ese suelo ardiente, endureciendo el dolor le dijo –este es el preciado cuerpo que ocupas para convivir con los humanos.

Onigumo se detuvo e iba a golpearlo pero Yasha continuo.

–los humanos temen a lo que no son iguales y a los que son más poderosos que ellos, pero aun así… quieres vivir con ellos ¿no?

Yasha sintió el aroma de su propia carne siendo quemada, fue alzado por los brazos de Onigumo.

–solo cállate –susurro y lo llevo fuera de donde estaba la tierra en llamas.

Kirara se les acerco y Onigumo lo puso en su lomo.

–Onigumo… ojos rojos, son ojos de dolor… tus ojos no son como de los otros espíritus…

–dije que te callaras.

–Onigumo el destino si se puede cambiar –la voz de Yasha se escuchaba cansada.

Onigumo le iba a gritar otra vez pero al voltear la sorpresa lo hizo moverse con rapidez. Yasha sonreía pero la consciencia de Yasha se perdió cayendo su cuerpo hacia el suelo que aun ardía, siendo atrapado por Onigumo. Los brazos, manos, la mejilla izquierda, el pecho, las piernas y pies estaban quemados, recordó las palabras de ese joven que solo tenía catorce años, era digno de ver o tal vez estúpido al igual que él por tener el deseo de ver vivir a esas personas, miro a la pantera.

–ven a mi palacio.

A la mañana siguiente Yasha despertó, su cuerpo dolía por todas partes, paños fríos estaban en todo su cuerpo, entonces recordó lo que había pasado…

–ya te arrepientes de tu estupidez…

Sin decir nada comenzó a salir de la cama con dolor, araño la cama al apoyar los pies en el suelo…

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –lo detuvo Onigumo sujetando sus hombros sintiendo el temblor de ese niño.

–… necesito hacer una tela… que soporte el fuego… –dijo entre el dolor.

–estás loco… –murmuro Onigumo y señalo pieles y las colas de las ratas –usa las que quieras…

–pero yo tenía…

–si no te gusta que te las dé aun cuando muchas tú las mataste, cómpralas…

–¿Cuánto? –pregunto viendo la vacilación.

–… que vuelvas aquí…

–¿hablas…?

–cuéntame como son los otros países… y vuelve para contarme si algo ha cambiado.

Yasha lo quedo mirando… por información… pensó. No lo encontraba que fuera descabellado.

–lo haré…

Paso un tiempo más en el país de Minni siendo atendido por un médico y encargándose del pelaje de las ratas de fuego. Poco a poco y mientras hablaba con Onigumo su trabajo se fue haciendo.

Cuando sus heridas se curaron estas dejaron cicatrices en su cuerpo y en su mejilla. Onigumo muchas veces le pregunto de que reía si estaba deforme, pero Yasha solo sonreía más diciendo "Las personas estarán a salvo"

Un día Onigumo no lo encontró en la habitación que ocupaba, pero cuando salió a toda prisa a buscarlo este venía de regreso y llevaba puesto una tela traslucida como velo cubriendo la mitad del rostro. Traía en sus manos una tela de color rojo.

–Onigumo –dijo con voz alegre.

–¿Por qué saliste?

–… necesitaba algunas cosa para terminar la tela ¡Mira! –palmoteo la tela doblada en su brazo –ahora podré hacer el trato con Inugami y volver… a casa…

De la nada vio en los cielos a un gigantesco perro blanco. Kirara se puso al lado de Yasha con las orejas para atrás y mostrando sus colmillos.

–Inugami –murmuro con cierta molestia Onigumo.

El perro bajo y al tocar el suelo su apariencia cambio entre un torbellino a la humana, todos con excepción de Onigumo y Yasha se alejaron más de diez metros de ellos.

–¿a qué ha venido el gran Inugami? –dijo con sarcasmo Onigumo.

La mirada de Inugami se posó solo por un segundo en Onigumo antes de caminar hacia Yasha.

–esto –alzo la tela Yasha mostrándosela a Inugami quien freno frente a él mirando la tela –esta hecha con el pelaje de las ratas de fuego… ah, joushu, esta lavada…

–con tu sangre –lo interrumpió Inugami.

–eso… solo es para un pequeño hechizo, solo fueron unas cuantas gotas…

Inugami tomo las manos de Yasha y las reviso viendo las palmas quemadas y con cortes, la tela roja cayó al suelo, la mirada intensa de Inugami le cortó el aliento. Onigumo fue a alejar a Yasha pero Inugami lo dejo atrás de él poniéndose entre Yasha y Onigumo.

–déjalo ir –ordeno Onigumo.

–no tengo tiempo para ti, apártate –sentencio Inugami.

–Esperen… –trato de intervenir Yasha…

–¡Oh! El gran Inugami ha dejado su territorio por su voluntad esta tan apresurado…

–no lo repetiré, muévete. No voy a dejar que cambies el destino de este muchacho, eso es contra la ley…

–oigan… –volvió a hablar Yasha aun siendo sujetado por Inugami.

–¡Soy quien teje el destino de los…!

Una ráfaga de viento fuerte hizo que Onigumo se tuviera que cubrir y esforzarse para no ser arrastrado por el torrente de viento. Los gritos de las personas que estaban a su alrededor lo alerto sujetándolas con su tela de araña e iba a reclamarle pero Yasha se le adelanto.

–¡detente! ¡Estas lastimando a las personas! –tomo el brazo que sostenía su muñeca y lo jalo a él –no sé qué están discutiendo, pero no voy a dejar que hieran a las personas.

Inugami volteo y detuvo el viento.

–¿Qué podrías hacer si yo decido matar a todos estos? –pregunto Inugami viendo en el rostro de Yasha una mirada dolida pero decidida.

–aun si pierdo mi vida te detendría.

–Yasha –el murmuro de Onigumo fue escuchado por Yasha que le sonrió.

–Idiota –susurro Inugami viendo la mala cara del segundo príncipe de Egit –sube a tu pantera y sígueme.

–¿Por qué debería? –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–el trato no lo haré a no ser que este en mis tierras –aseguro y de un salto se transformó en un perro gigante volando en una dirección.

Yasha descruzo los brazos suspirando, miro a Onigumo y estiro la mano para despedirse, pero fue jalado y abrazado con fuerza haciendo que el dolor le recordara las quemaduras de su cuerpo dejando salir un quejido.

–recuerda que debes volver Yasha…

Yasha sonrió ante lo dicho y al alejarse asintió. Subió a Kirara con la tela en sus piernas y miro por última vez a Onigumo antes de dar alcance a Inugami.

La noche los alcanzo y el cansancio se presentó en Yasha provocando que comenzara a cabecear, luchaba contra el sueño arriba de Kirara o caería, su vista se nublaba al sus ojos forzarse a estar abiertos, pero no había dormido bien y ahora que ya había terminado la tela el cansancio y el dolor de su cuerpo lo envolvía. Kirara gruño un poco como intentando que no se durmiera recibiendo unas caricias en su cabeza, pero pronto sintió que el cuerpo de Yasha se resbalaba otra vez, sin poder evitar que este cayera de su espalda, rugiendo se lanzó a tratar de atraparlo, no obstante una enorme esfera de luz paso por su lado envolviendo a Yasha y aterrizando a salvo. Cuando la esfera se deshizo la figura de Inugami estaba de pie teniendo en brazos a Yasha.

–Idiota –murmuro y busco donde recostarlo.

Kirara se recostó e Inugami recostó al segundo príncipe en ella y él se sentó apoyándose en un árbol cercano mirando el cielo.

La mañana llego y al despertar Yasha antes de que él dijera algo su estómago hablo fuerte y claro. Recibiendo una hoja grande con diferentes frutos en su regazo, miro a quien se las había dado. Ciertamente ese espíritu era uno de los más callados pero no era malo o desalmado como le habían contado. Asombrosamente para Yasha en el tercer día ya estaban en las tierras de Hitit donde le dio la tela a Inugami y este goteo unas gotas de su sangre en la palma de su mano y la apretó, cuando la abrió una esfera de un celeste con ondulaciones de blanco estaba en su palma.

–tendrás que aprender más magia si realmente deseas seguir con este trato. Onigumo y Banryu son espíritus impredecibles –le informo con seriedad Inugami.

–no son malos –aseveró Yasha.

–la maldad es algo valorado por los humanos, nosotros solo protegemos lo que es nuestro y lucharemos por lo que deseamos…

–pero ellos… Onigumo y Banryu anteponen…

–los que es de ellos… protejo a los de tu raza que están en mis tierras, pero no me interesa lo que les pase a los de otras tierras o si se largan; ellos son lo mismo…

–pero Banryu no consiguió nada y aun así hizo el juramento conmigo y…

–piensa lo que quieras –dijo con tono monótono –ya hemos terminado puedes irte a tu tierra…

Sin más Yasha lo vio darle la espalda molestándolo, corrió a él sujetando el brazo del espíritu lo trato de voltea, pero no pudo y fue jalado, golpeando su pecho contra el de Inugami provocándole dolor y el velo cayó al suelo… Inugami al verlo jalo la túnica larga descubriendo el pecho de Yasha.

–¿Qué estás…?

–no son solo tus manos… –dijo siendo sujetado de las muñecas por el segundo príncipe de Egit –¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos?

–da igual, no soy mujer y conseguí hacer la tela para ti… así no habrá guerra entre los países…

–¿Por qué te importa los otros países? –dijo con confusión.

–¿puedes venir conmigo a mi país?

–no puedo estar por mucho tiempo fuera de mis tierras…

–si me llevas tú estaremos ahí en un día o dos ¿no?

Sin responder se transformó en un perro y echándose lo hizo subir a su espalda. Para el atardecer ya estaban en Egit.

–esto fue más rápido de lo que creí –dijo Yasha bajándose del lomo de Inugami que se transformó en forma humana.

Frente a ellos estaba Ookami mirando con recelo a Inugami con los brazos cruzados mostrando su inconformidad y deseos que se fuera, aun así fue Yasha el primero en hablar.

–Ookami necesito mostrarle un lugar…

Cuando Ookami lo vio corrió a él retirando el velo que cubría su rostro viendo la quemadura, el enfado de Ookami fue visible el gruñido resonó en su garganta cuando vio a Inugami le grito.

–¡¿Quién lo lastimo?! –el silencio de Inugami solo molesto más a Ookami que dio un paso decidido a atacarlo.

–Espera –lo detuvo Yasha abrazándolo –me lastime solo… yo fui descuidado.

–no mientas por él.

–¡no estoy mintiendo!

La mirada de Yasha le decía que era así, sin embargo aun deseaba golpear a quien estaba ahí parado y más cuando escucho.

–sabes que no tengo tiempo que perder.

–entonces lárgate –dijo Ookami.

–no estoy aquí para ver tu asquerosa cara –espeto Inugami.

–paren… Ookami estoy bien una vez se sanen bien podre buscar algún hechizo… e Inugami, ya sé que no puedes estar lejos de tus tierras por mucho. Sígueme…

Se subió a Kirara y guio el camino al palacio del rey donde al verlo descender de la pantera estaban sorprendidos pero más al ver que detrás de él venían Ookami y el otro hombre que aun si muchos no sabían quién era solo bastaba con verlo para saber que no podían ni acercarse a él.

Al entrar al palacio Inugami solo entro sin decir nada, el rey que se iba a acercar a su hijo mantuvo la distancia al ver los espíritus, pero el hermano de Yasha fue donde su hermano mirándolo por completo al igual que Ookami le pregunto quién le había hecho eso con un solo estoy bien y una amplia sonrisa dejo a su hermano y subió a la parte más alta del palacio.

Ookami estaba a su lado a quien le comenzó a contar lo ocurrido en los países feliz de sus recuerdos obteniendo sonrisas del espíritu de la tierra o uno que otro regaño, pero se podía ver que estaba feliz uno al lado del otro, al menos así lo veía Inugami que estando unos escalones más atrás los miraba. Yasha de cuando en cuando volteaba y le sonreía tratando de que se uniera a la conversación encontrándose solo con el silencio y la cara seria que los seguía.

Al llegar arriba la habitación era una abierta con el techo sostenidos por pilares y telas colgando desde el techo unas tomadas hacia los pilares otras mecidas sueltas por el viento, instrumentos puestos aquí y allá, cojines, alfombras y divanes de terciopelo.

–¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar? –pregunto Inugami parando la plática del espíritu con el segundo príncipe.

–es por acá –señalo y camino con paso un poco más rápido escuchando el gruñido de Ookami.

Al llegar cerca de la orilla el brazo de Yasha se estiro apuntando algo a lo lejos, estando a unos pasos detrás de él Inugami miro la dirección en la que apuntaba. El cielo despejado comenzaba a mostrar la luna azul y daba un brillo inusual al mar a lo lejos casi fusionando el cielo con el mar dejando las copas de los árboles ser la división que al soplar el viento dejaban un colorido resplandor al dejar ver como gemas los prados de flores. Inugami se acercó viendo esta vez la sonrisa del segundo príncipe, la fragancia de las diversas flores silvestres inundaba el aire. Parecía un espejismo, aves de diferentes formas, tamaño y colores volaban, su oído podía escuchar los cantos y ruidos de las bestias que estaban ahí, ese lugar estaba lleno de vida y de un hermoso paisaje natural.

–me gustaría que todos pudieran ver paisajes así de hermosos sin preocuparse de que deben esperar las cosechas de otros países para poder comer o la medicina este a cientos de kilómetros… –comenzó a hablar el segundo príncipe de Egit –que no tengan que preocuparse porque sus gobernantes comiencen una guerra… me gustaría que fuéramos solo un gran país… aun con diferentes nombres, pero con un solo ideal… la paz para los que vivimos en este mundo y solo si ustedes hacen un acuerdo los reyes tendrán que obedecer por eso…

–si es lo que realmente quieres ¿Qué te hace pensar que los otros espíritus lo hagan? –cuestiono Inugami.

–hicimos un trato de no guerra.

–estoy seguro que las palabra "mientras el otro país no ataque" estaban en su trato.

Yasha guardo silencio ante esas palabras, miro a Ookami y este solo negó con la cabeza, nada aseguraba que el trato fuera hecho al pie de la letra solo una provocación y el trato quedaría disuelto. Suspiro pesadamente dejando decaer su semblante, si le informaba a su padre tal como estaban las cosas su hermano y el senado desestimarían el trato.

–aun hay un método, pero tendrás que dar algo para hacerlo.

–Yasha no hará ni un trato más es suficiente con lo que ha hecho –gruño Ookami poniéndose entre los dos.

–¿Qué tengo que dar?

–¡Yasha!

–tu vida –fue la respuesta de Inugami.

–¡No lo hará!

–bien…

Ookami sujeto a Yasha mirándolo con severidad, pero Inugami extendió su mano sujetando la muñeca de Yasha y con la otra golpeo a Ookami con un fuerte viento empujándolo cinco metros lejos de ello, hizo un circulo con los dedos y el viento comenzó a rodearlos dejando a fuera a Ookami que comenzó a gritar, pero el viento silbaba acallando sus gritos.

–dame la rama con las perlas –le dijo Inugami.

Sin preguntar se la estiro. Inugami mordió su dedo y lo puso en la frente de Yasha formando una luna apoyando su frente en la de él susurro unas palabras incomprensible en un comienzo.

–tu dolor será nuestro y el nuestro tuyo, esclavo y maestro de los espíritus vivirás lo que nosotros vivamos y solo nosotros podemos terminar tu vida, viviremos atados a ti y solo tú puedes matarnos –los ojos de ambos se mantenían fijos en los otros, los serios de Inugami y los sorprendidos de Yasha –. Sello la mitad de los poderes en los objetos dados por el sacerdote de los espíritus quien posee la rama enjoyada… corona de perdición.

El viento comenzó a disminuir. Yasha cayó al suelo y Ookami sintió un gran dolor en su brazo. No solo él, todo los cuatro espíritus lo sintieron, Inugami apretó la mandíbula sujetando su brazo derecho al subir la manga de su túnica leyó en su piel "manto" en el brazo de Ookami "cala" fue donde estaba Yasha jadeando por el dolor que poco a poco disminuía.

–¿te arrepientes?

–…no… –sacudió la cabeza Yasha ante la pregunta de Inugami.

Al escucharlo comenzó a ver las extremidades de Yasha como él tenía escrito en su brazo derecho "manto" en el otro "cala" en la pierna derecha "escudo" y en la otra…

–… dragón…

Leyó extrañado sin prestar atención a que Yasha le reclamaba al sentir a Ookami cerca solo levanto la mano en señal que espere. Yasha solo lo miro sabía por las conversaciones con Ookami desde pequeño que entre lo espíritus algo había que no podían negar y era el poder… nacían de la naturaleza por la voluntad de los dioses y cuidaban sus territorios que establecían por su poder siendo para enfado de Ookami, Inugami el más poderoso de ellos, no necesitaba de Banryu para que en sus tierras lloviera o modificar la tierra para hacer algún canal, con el viento reunía nubes y provocaba tormentas, con el mismo podía traer semillas y piedras ligeras de diversos minerales para la sus tierra, pero lo quisiera o no estaba obligado a hacer que el viento circule por todo el mundo sin descanso ese era su deber.

–no le has dado nada a Banryu –le dijo Inugami aun sosteniendo la pierna izquierda a la altura de su rostro estando de cuclillas frente a él que avergonzado trataba de bajar un poco la túnica tapando su tapa rabos.

–¡¿Cuánto lo vas a tener así?! –grito el espíritu de la tierra provocando un movimiento telúrico.

Como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo soltó la pierna de Yasha poniéndose de pie, en la frente de Yasha está la marca de la luna que él le había hecho y quemaba en su propia frente el vínculo más fuerte era y sería con él, no iba a permitir que los sentimientos de los otros espíritus hicieran romper el orden de lo destinado. Ese chico sería juzgado con más severidad que cualquiera y pues tenía que seguir las reglas de los espíritus y su condena si desobedecía solo los dioses podían determinarlo y él sería el ejecutor.

Tras decirle todo lo que debía explicar se fue dejándolo con Ookami, para las heridas debía recuperarse por completo y más aun aprender mejor la magia… convertirse en un sacerdote de los espíritus.


	17. 17

17

El tiempo pasaba mientras iba de un país a otro estando con los espíritus… reía y era feliz aun cuando discutía a menudo con Inugami que tendía a hacerlo practicar y la terquedad con su altives hacía que muchas veces no quisiera escucharlo. Poco a poco aprendió de los hechizos, Ookami se enfadaba cada vez más provocando que los temblores fueran más frecuentes… por eso obligaron a Yasha a idear algo para controlarlo por si se volvía loco… cuando por fin termino el collar con el que podría sellar los poderes de Ookami al transferirlo a otro le dijo al espíritu de la tierra lo que eso significaría él sería lastimado sin poder evitarlo perdería la mitad de su vida y Ookami sería solo un humano… con el miedo de lastimar a Yasha uso más auto control.

Yasha comenzó a hacer que los espíritus se juntaran con él en un punto neutral, solo unas horas cierto día para que el espíritu de la muerte no se tratara de apoderar de sus tierras abandonadas aun cuando en su mayoría era solo discusiones y Banryu a veces no podía ir, salir de sus tierras sin que los humanos lo detectaran siendo un gran dragón era muy difícil. Onigumo opto por simplemente salir, era el rey, Ookami salía sin que nadie se diera cuenta y Inugami no le importaba si lo veían. Ya era habitual que Inugami lo fuera a buscar donde estuviera y lo dejara donde tendría que quedarse durante una temporada.

Ookami aun cuando podía controlarse más, los celos le remordían el alma y más al Yasha hablar de Inugami, un día cuando Inugami fue a buscarlo Ookami lo sujeto jalándolo a él y besándolo sorprendiéndolo a quien estaba paralizado. Inugami empujo con un fuerte viento a Ookami separándolo del sacerdote de los espíritus y se lo llevo sin decir una palabra.

En esa oportunidad por más de dos semanas no le hablo tras dejarlo en el palacio que construyo para que Yasha se quedara el tiempo que debía estar incluso tenía sirvientes para que lo atendieran como era debido, aun cuando se quedaba a ver las prácticas de Yasha no se acercaba o le decía nada, hasta que Yasha cayo colapsado. Cuando despertó, Inugami le contó que había dormido por tres días y se fue sin más. Tenía un paño en la frente y estaba cubierto por el manto que él le había hecho, en la habitación que daba hacia la torre donde estaba la sacerdotisa del viento, ya la reconocía como su habitación. Pero aun así Yasha sentía distante a Inugami más de lo que usualmente era. Iba estaba con él mientras estaba o se hacía el dormido y si mostraba cualquier señal que estaba despertando comenzaba su retirada diciéndole donde estaba la comida y la medicina… cuando completo un mes de estar así la paciencia de Yasha se acabó, su cansancio había desaparecido.

El día le dio paso a la noche y desde el balcón comenzaba a ingresar Inugami, el paso ligero casi no le dejaba escuchar que se acercaba a él, una suave brisa toco su frente antes de sentir la suavidad de unos dedos que cuando se iban a alejar los sostuvo mirando al propietario de estos.

–¿hasta cuándo seguirás evadiendo estar conmigo en el día? –le reclamo a quien retiro su mano y sin decir nada se comenzó a retirar –¿a qué le tienes miedo que escapas?

Inugami se detuvo dándole una mala cara a Yasha.

–al menos aun me escuchas.

–eres de Ookami –murmuro Inugami casi tan suave que por poco no lo escucha.

–yo no soy de nadie –respondió.

Un viento fuerte entro revolviendo el cabello de Inugami que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Yasha tuvo que cubrirse por el vendaval viéndolo solo por entre sus brazos que cubrían su rostro, cuando sentía que Inugami se iría salto de la cama hacía él, pero no logro sujetarlo se quedó viendo al enorme perro que se alejaba a esa torre a la distancia. A la noche siguiente Inugami no vino. Yasha corrió a la torre fastidiado del comportamiento del espíritu y grito desde afuera.

–¡Inugami, me largo a Babil! ¡No tienes que molestarte en ir a buscarme o dejarme otra vez! ¡Adiós! –por algún motivo al decir esa palabra su garganta se apretó provocando que fuera más despacio.

Sus pasos lo alejaban y de alguna manera cada paso lo desilusionaba más ¿Qué esperaba? Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la ciudad dejo salir un suspiro pesado, no podía solo dejarlo así, pero si iba ahora donde Inugami lo más seguro era que le comenzara a gritar al espíritu, no sabía qué le había pasado o por qué estaba tan enojado.

–Olvídalo… –susurro dando el paso que lo dejaba fuera de la ciudad.

Un fuerte viento lo hizo retroceder el paso que había dado cubriéndose el rostro y pronto no sintió nada bajo sus pies conteniendo el aliento trato de moverse encontrándose sujetado, la calidez de un pecho en su espalda lo sobrecogió, el brazo alrededor de su cintura lo sujetaba con firmeza y cuidado, miro a quien lo llevaba…

–Inugami…

El espíritu no lo miro siquiera, pero su serio semblante de siempre parecía consternado por algún motivo quitándole cada reclamo que deseaba hacerle.

–no puedes irte –aseguró Inugami.

–tú no estás dispuesto a enseñarme o solo estar en el mismo espacio que yo, entonces…

Sus pies tocaron el balcón y en ese mismo segundo fue empujado contra una muralla aplastando su pecho y cara contra ella, sus manos habían sido sujetadas a sus costados por las manos de Inugami que no dejaba que se moviera posando su peso en él.

–si eres de Ookami ningún otro espíritu debe tocarte… eres así de ignorante niño –le susurro con voz molesta.

–ya te dije que no soy de nadie –refuto casi en un gruñido por la molestia y por la presión.

Inugami lo volteo sujetando sus manos arriba de su cabeza, viendo la mirada de molestia del segundo príncipe de Egit.

–Lo dejaste que te besara –el pulgar de la mano libre de Inugami acaricio el labio inferior de Yasha.

–eso…

–dejas que cualquiera te bese –dijo molestándolo ninguna de esas palabras había sido una pregunta lo daba por sentado.

–¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Suéltame! –hizo fuerza aun cuando sabía que era inútil su fuerza era muy por debajo de los espíritus, pero no dejaría de pelear.

–entonces ¿Por qué?

La pregunta con la mirada de enfado lo freno fue soltado e Inugami dio un paso atrás e inconscientemente Yasha lo sostuvo del brazo.

–no sé por qué lo hizo Ookami, pero esa fue la primera vez… yo no…

No sabía por qué le estaba explicando a Inugami, pero solo no podía dejarlo ir.

Su brazo fue jalado cortando la distancia que tenían en un abrazo, sintió como su corazón golpeaba su pecho, no entendía si era por el repentino movimiento o por lo que estaba haciendo Inugami que lo abrazaba estrechamente, su mano atrapada entre sus pechos sentía los latidos del espíritu que aun ritmo acelerado golpeaba provocando que el nerviosismo creciera en él.

–entonces se mío –el ronco susurro lo estremeció parecía como si esas palabras hubieran forzado su garganta dejándolo libre solo tomando sus manos a sus costados.

Yasha alzo la vista topándose con los ojos del espíritu, aun se sentía confundido cuando sintió el aliento del espíritu acariciar sus labios, sus labios temblaron y sus mejillas hormigueaban, lentamente Inugami se acercó provocando una corriente cada vez que rozaba los labios de Yasha, pero sin besarlo realmente.

–dime Yasha tu deseo y lo concederé… poder, este mundo…

–no quiero eso…

Ambas voces eran silentes solo escuchadas por ellos, Inugami atrajo el cuerpo de Yasha a él soltando sus manos, pero Yasha no hizo nada para alejarse estaba hipnotizado con esos ojos que lo veían con un deseo que solo hacía más difícil para él entender realmente que estaba pasando.

–¿entonces?

–yo solo quiero que todos vivan en paz… yo…

–¿Qué puedo darte para que seas mío? –Inugami junto su frente con la Yasha cerrando un momento los ojos.

–no entiendo…

–olvídalo –termino por susurrar en un siseo alejándose, pero Yasha lo rodeo con sus brazos.

–no… no quiero que te vayas otra vez… –murmuro avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo.

–mírame –pidió sorprendido.

–no, tengo vergüenza… –reclamo Yasha.

–Yasha… mírame –susurro en su oído sintiendo como se encogía el adolecente.

Solo dejo que alzara la cara a su ritmo y cuando pudo ver los labios de Yasha se apodero de ellos sintiendo el brinco del joven pero no se detuvo, la muralla volvió a sentir la espalda de Yasha de nueva cuenta. El beso hambriento de Inugami le quitaba el aliento tragando pequeñas bocanadas cada vez que sus bocas se alejaban un poco siendo insuficiente, la vergüenza y el calor que crecían en su interior lo hacían temblar debilitando sus piernas, los brazos de Inugami lo sostuvieron contra él sin dejarlo que se alejara de aquel beso, una de las manos de Inugami bajo desde la cintura al trasero de Yasha acercando sus caderas sintiendo el brinco del chico que dejo salir un sonidito entre sus labios.

Esa noche se dejaron llevar por la pasión y cada encuentro no era más que un arranque de pasión sin nombrar lo que eran, pero para los espíritus era claro que Inugami lo veía como suyo, sin una ceremonia, sin una marca Yasha aun podía elegir a alguien más. El tiempo pasaba, sin mayores novedades y Yasha iba y venía como siempre comenzando a transcurrir los años. Yasha ya tenía 19 cuando pudo por fin lograr crear la esfera para Banryu, aunque aun no era muy poderoso como para desaparecer de sus quemaduras era lo suficiente para arreglar un hechizo de cambio de apariencia.

Cuando ese año fue donde Onigumo este le dijo:

–Inugami solo está jugando contigo.

–… Onigumo… eso…

–si no es así ¿Por qué no ha hecho la ceremonia para que seas suyo? ¿Por qué ni siquiera te ha marcado? –estaba cabreado.

–yo…

No sabía que decir ante eso y solo callaba, los espíritus podían reclamar a un humano como suyo ante los dioses por medio de una ceremonia o por una marca personal, pero Inugami nunca le hablo de ello o le dijo que deseara eso. Onigumo al darse cuenta de su mirada solo resoplaba y traía la cabeza de Yasha a su hombro y le susurraba que él siempre estaría de su lado, teniendo solo de respuesta una sonrisa de Yasha. Ese rey había cambiado su forma tan bruta para castigar a su gente solo para hacerlo feliz a él.

El paisaje de los países cambio habiendo más vegetación en ellos y sus tierras siendo más fértiles, el agua fluía en todos los países, ya había aprendido a sanar sus heridas he incluso sus cicatrices pues el vínculo con los espíritus había crecido al él volverse más fuerte y como muestra de ello estaba el ave que creo de los elementos de los espíritus, todos adoraban al sacerdote de los espíritus que velaba por su bien. Antes de finalizar el año el padre de Yasha murió siendo envenenado, fue dicho que fue uno de los eunucos y este fue decapitado, su hermano subió al trono al día siguiente y se encargó de todo…

La noticia le fue dicha por Ookami cuando se juntaron con todos los espíritus ya que él estaba con Inugami, todos lo contuvieron y así él se fue con Ookami para atender el velorio de su padre…

Yasha muchas veces tuvo que persuadir a su hermano que deseaba expandir el territorio, por suerte los senadores estaban con él y lograba hacerlo entender. Los años pasaron y a diferencia de los humanos normales Yasha no envejecía. El pelo de su hermano ya estaba volviéndose cano cuando ocurrió la desgracia.

Por un mensajero de Ookami supo que su hermano estaba llevando soldados a la frontera de Egit y Hitit, estando él en las tierras de Onigumo no perdió tiempo y en Kirara fue de inmediato enviando un mensaje a los demás espíritus pidiendo ayuda para detener a su hermano. Jamás creyó lo que vería: Ookami estaba herido y trataba de levantarse, cuerpos estaban por todos lados, unos mal heridos y otros muertos. Su hermano se apoyaba en su espada mal herido cuando Inugami iba a atacar otra vez.

–¡Espera! –grito Yasha deteniéndolo bajo a metros de él interponiéndose entre él y su hermano –está mal herido ya no puede hacer nada.

–volverá a intentarlo solo es escoria –sentencio con rencor –muévete.

–es mi hermano… –sintió una espada en su cuello desde atrás –hermano…

–dame la bebida de la inmortalidad y lo dejare ir –escucho desde atrás la voz de su hermano.

–¿bebida de la inmortalidad? ¿de qué…?

La espada de Inugami atravesó el pecho de Yasha atravesando el de su hermano.

–está herida no te matara pero así puedo deshacerme de esa escoria.

A lo lejos escucho el grito de los otros espíritus sintió como espadas los sentimientos de los espíritus lo atravesaran, el peso del cuerpo de su hermano lo hizo arrodillarse e Inugami cayo con él.

–rápido, di el conjuro ¿Qué esperas? –susurro Inugami aun sujetando la espada.

–… hermano… –susurro comenzando a llorar, su hermano le había susurrado algo…

Él sabía que las palabras de un moribundo eran la peor maldición.

–… séllame… o matare a todos… no me llames… hasta que vuelva solo o no podré escapar de esto… –murmuro tan bajo que solo Inugami y Ookami fueron capaces de escuchar.

Onigumo y Banryu corrían pero eran detenidos por Kirara y por el ave de Yasha haciéndolos retroceder. Ookami quiso detener a Inugami, pero un torrente lo alejo.

–te esperare… –entre las lágrimas Yasha le ofreció una sonrisa.

– _¿de qué me sirve esta bebida de la inmortalidad a mí, ahora que nunca nos volveremos a vernos de nuevo y gasto mis días derramando las suficientes lagrimas para flotar sobre su estela?_

La clara voz del espíritu ahora temblaba suavemente mirando el rostro de Yasha.

– _Con mi poder y mi arco, debería poder abatir al dragón y obtener la gema de su cuello… –_ el pecho de Baryu golpeo, su garganta se cerró de golpe acallando un grito, su pierna dolió haciéndolo caer, preocupado miro a la dirección donde estaba Yasha, dagas se formaron arriba de su cabeza estaba dispuesto a atacar a Inugami pero cayó cuando el dolor se volvió más fuerte.

– _Pensé que era real, pero cuando observe de cerca, no era más que una rama enjoyada adornada con palabras._

La rama que contenía las perlas de los espíritus y la creada por Yasha, coronaba la cabeza de Yasha incrustándose en su frente haciendo que los puños de Yasha se apretaran. Inugami aun sostenía la espada que atravesaba el pecho de Yasha, aun lo miraba dejando salir más de un titubeo antes de continuar.

– _Ahora que he obtenido prenda que no ardera en las llamas inmortales de mi amor, mis mangas se secarán de mis lágrimas melancólicas, y hoy podré verte de nuevo…_

El dolor que sintió en su brazo fue como si estuvieran destrozando sus huesos mientras se quemaba poco a poco su piel, pero no se detuvo.

– _Sabiendo que este traje ardería sin sufrir un rasguño, no hubiera dudado de su veracidad; en vez de colocarlo entre llamas, hubiera pasado mis días admirándolo_.

Los gritos de los espíritus a su alrededor solo caían en oídos sordos. Yasha no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos que parecían apagarse con cada palabra dicha y aun así parecía a punto de llorar.

– _Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas; ¿Es cierto que espero la concha del molusco absolvedor en vano, igual que no hay plantas ni caparazones en la cala que evitan hasta las olas?_

Un gruñido de parte de Ookami le informo del dolor antes que él mismo lo sintiera como compartía el dolor de los demás. La pregunta dicha por Inugami lo hizo sonreír… el espíritu más poderoso, líder de los otros le temía al vaivén de las emociones por eso se escudaba en los silencios.

– _Pensé que la copa de piedra estaría alumbrada por la virtud de Buda, pero ni siquiera veo el brillo que tiene la hierba bañada por el rocío_.

Onigumo cayó provocando la tierra se quemara bajo él.

Aquel poema que jamás había escuchado le dejaba saber muchas cosas de aquel que estaba frente a él, tal vez para nadie más que para él tuviese significado, pero aunque lo hacía feliz también lo lastimaban ¿Por qué ahora que era el final?…

 _–¿Qué has visto realmente en el monte Osore?_

¿Por qué le hablaba de su amor cuando ya no podrían estar más juntos? ¿Por qué tenía que decirle con esas palabras lo importante que era para él y lo absurdo que sentía el mundo sin él?

 _–… ahora que ha llegado el momento de ponerme la prenda de plumas celestiales y despedirme del mundo terrenal echo de menos tu presencia y sufro…_

… decirle cuanto iba a sufrir por esto que él le pidió hacer… ¿Por qué tenían que sufrir?

Las lágrimas de Yasha se mezclaron con su propia sangre mientras trataba de decirle algo a Inugami pero su voz no salía. Con un murmullo desde la sangre de Yasha una ligera tela apareció, Inugami retiro la espada viendo flotar la tela que se posó en el pecho de Yasha desapareciendo la herida. Los ojos de Yasha aun miraban a Inugami cuando él lo sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo, pero sus latidos ya no estaban, el brillo en la mirada se había perdido y el calor de su cuerpo solo seguía desapareciendo… Inugami cerró los ojos de quien estaba entre sus brazos dejándolo en el suelo se levantó tapando la boca de Ookami que al igual que los otros le gritaban, pero Ookami iba a decir el nombre de Yasha.

–ninguno de nosotros puede llamarlo, hasta que su alma nos perdone porque una parte de ustedes al igual que yo lo deseaba muerto para ser libre –soltó a Ookami.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada pues a su manera y aun si deseaban que se levantara y aquel dolor que sentían era genuino una parte de ellos sentía alivio, pues no tendrían que compartirlo, no lo verían irse sabiendo que su corazón no era de ellos, por eso solo pudieron callar ante esas palabras.

–aun si lo hiciste por la maldición que tuvo antes de morir y nos maldijo a nosotros a sufrir su perdida… yo no lo haré –dijo Ookami – yo no deseaba que fuera más que un simple humano… que viviera tranquilamente. Mi alma dormirá hasta que él vuelva… estaré en quien este a su lado y no lo dejare jamás.

La marca de su brazo se había borrado, tomo la cala apretándola y esta se volvió en garras. Cada artículo hecho por Yasha podía usarse para defenderse o atacar todo dependía de lo que deseara su dueño. Con esas garras Ookami atravesó su propio pecho estrujando su corazón hasta destruirlo.

Inugami miraba estupefacto lo que había hecho ese espíritu de la tierra…

–abandonas a tus tierras y a los humanos por él…

Inugami no escucho los reclamos de los otros se transformó en un perro gigantesco y miro hacia la ciudad de Egit " _yo solo quiero que todos vivan en paz_ " dirigió su camino a aquellas tierras…

–que yo sea su imagen y que mi voz sea la suya –murmuro cambiando su apariencia por la de Yasha entrando en el palacio y diciéndoles que se fueran.

–el espíritu de la muerte pronto vendrá, Ookami se ha ido y estás tierras morirán –viendo el miedo en los ojos de las personas se comenzó a retirar –en tres días váyanse… al quinto llegara el padre del obelisco, el que todo lo convierte en muerte y sepulta bajo la arena.

Sin escuchar o decir nada más se fue a sus tierras, se vio seguido por Kirara que le araño la mejilla y sus rugidos parecían reclamos y llanto.

–es mejor que también duermas a esperar a tu amo, así no sufrirás –toco la frente de la pantera y esta se convirtió en piedra y de sus frente una perla luminosa salió.

Su mejilla sangraba, pero ni siquiera la limpio, camino hacia un lugar entre los árboles donde iban cada vez después de entrenar, aquel hermoso paisaje que Yasha había hecho para él, una laguna a la distancia que parecía un espejo del cielo, rodeado por un campo de muchas flores y un gran árbol cerca que era donde siempre se sentaba bajo su sombra, pero lo que fue hermoso para él ahora parecía tan insípido, quiso llamarlo pero clavo sus garras en sus palmas y regreso sus pasos al palacio, pero aquella habitación solo le traía los recuerdos hiriéndolo más, yendo a la torre y mandando a la sacerdotisa al palacio…

Sesshoumaru se levantó su cabeza le dolía, miro a su alrededor y no vio más que un hermoso paisaje, era con aquel que soñaba a menudo cuando lograba conciliar el sueño que rara vez podía, sin embargo justo ahora lo sentía vacío, su mirada buscaba a alguien sin descanso, no importaba cuanto buscaba no estaba y su garganta apretada estaba imposibilitada de gritar el nombre de esa persona, pero ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa persona? ¿a quién buscaba con tanto ahínco?

–aun no lo sabes –la voz de una mujer lo hizo voltear.

–¿Kagura?

La mujer sonrió orgullosa y el paisaje se movió con rapidez, mostrándole el día que la conoció y cada uno de sus momentos juntos…

–recuerdas que en un comienzo solo me tratabas como una princesa abandonada… casi no me hablabas más que para reñirme por salir sin escolta –dijo sonriendo.

–¿Qué está ocurriendo? –pregunto sin entender viendo los diferentes recuerdos.

Las imágenes mostraban cada vivencia que tuvo con ella y como con la franqueza que tenía esa orgullosa, pero amable princesa hizo que él la tomara como una amiga, su única amiga… hasta que el recuerdo llego a cuando ella le dijo sus sentimientos por otro hombre… no lo había engañado y no deseaba hacerlo, Sin embargo fue sincera y no creyó poder no hacerlo jamás. Sesshoumaru no la volvió a tocar como mujer aun si la llamaba y hablo con el hombre lo único que les podía dar era que estuvieran juntos en secreto, no obstante si eran descubiertos él no podría ayudarlos, si tenían pruebas… algunos años pasaron y vivían con tranquilidad, Rin había nacido y Sesshoumaru la trataba como a su hija y Kanna también… para todos Kagura era la mujer más amada de Sesshoumaru y él no mostraba lo contrario. El cumpleaños número dos de Rin el cual fue celebrado por el rey y donde se invitó a los parientes de la niña fue donde todo cambiaria…

–¿Qué es todo esto? –pregunto.

Aun si no amaba a Kagura le dolía ese recuerdo.

–tal como te niegas a recordar este día y te esmeras en solo recordar lo bueno –comenzó a decirle Kagura –te niegas a recordar a quien buscas… afróntalo cobarde –le dijo recibiendo una mala mirada del príncipe pero ella sonrió.

–recuerdo lo que paso… –apretó la mandíbula Sesshoumaru –Rasetsu guio a mi padre donde estabas con el padre de Rin, ustedes estaban copulando… con esa evidencia yo no podía hacer nada… aun si fueron drogados. El hecho de que estuviste con otro hombre a los ojos de todos y para la ley era…

–un pecado –termino ella –. No te culpo y agradezco que mi última vez haya sido con quien amaba y no con un desconocido. Solo lamente herirte y dejar a mi pequeña…

–ella se parece a ti –murmuro Sesshoumaru –va a los pies de la ciudad y ayuda a la gente…

–deja de cambiar el tema –se cruzó de brazos –no tengo mucho tiempo o no podré devolverte…

–¿de qué hablas?

–acepta tu pasado y tus sentimientos, acepta que tienes miedo…

–Kagura ¿de qué…?

–Sesshoumaru abre tu mente y acepta la verdad, como debes aceptar lo que te remuerde de estos recuerdos.

Sesshoumaru camino unos pasos para atrás y vio la expresión de Naraku cuando él tuvo que cortarle la cabeza a quienes lo habían traicionado como la ley lo demandaba, de los ojos de quien era el hermano de Kagura ni una sola lagrima se había escapado ninguna palabra o intento de salvarla o regañarla, nada, pero cuando la cabeza rodo y Sesshoumaru lo vio a él encontrándose con los ojos del rey de Minni, este sonrió como si le preguntara "¿estás bien?"

–a ese bastardo… quiero matarlo –dijo al fin sintiendo los brazos de su amiga.

–recuerda… Sesshoumaru debes recordar quien eres y responder ¿Quién deseas ser? –se alejó de él sonriéndole –pues te están esperando y yo no te dejare pasar al otro lado… no aun… quizás luego de unos cientos de años…

–¿Quién soy? –repitió sin entender y las imágenes se distorsionaron dándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

–debes recordar… no le temas a lo que sientes Sesshoumaru, todo, debes aceptarlo todo…

La voz de Kagura comenzó a sentirse más lejana y el dolor de cabeza cada vez más fuerte…

–… no dejare que mueras Inugami…

Una suave y silente voz hizo que todo se detuviera.

Alzo la cabeza de apoco viendo la silueta de alguien que detrás de él tenía el sol evitando que pudiera verlo adecuadamente, y aun así, sabía que estaba sonriendo… estiro temblorosamente la mano como si tratara de alcanzarlo y temiera hacerlo, su pecho dolía y su garganta estaba apretada sin dejarlo decir nada… sin embargo en su mente un nombre apareció.

Yasha se dio cuenta de que de los ojos de Sesshoumaru caían lágrimas acariciando su mejilla retirándolas en una caricia.

–no dejare que mueras Inugami –susurro Yasha siendo visto por Kouga. Se levantó suspirando y miro a Ookami –Me comenzare a preparar, voy a traer a Inugami de regresó. Cuídale, si algo le pasa perderé la cordura…

–lo haré –fue la agotada respuesta de Kouga y miro con desprecio a Sesshoumaru.

–gracias… primero tengo que hacer unas cosas, luego traer el manto… –murmuro mientras salía de la cueva.

Al ver la espalda de Yasha no pudo evitar sentir como si se comenzara a vaciar su pecho poco a poco, sin poder evitarlo fue donde él abrazándolo con necesidad, sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo, su olor.

–Inu Yasha –murmuro frunciendo el entre cejo, lo extrañaba y el sentimiento confuso que tenía mezclado no hacía más que agobiarlo, las imágenes de la vida de Ookami, los recuerdos de su vida con Inu Yasha lo que había vivido en ese lugar y el rostro de aquel príncipe de Babil que lo había ayudado, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y sentía que necesitaba a Inu Yasha más que nunca.

–no te equivoques Ookami –dijo con voz calmada –el alma de ese chico está a punto de desaparecer del interior de este cuerpo.

El pecho de Kouga se saltó unos latidos antes de golpear con dolor soltando el abrazo teniendo la imagen de la sonrisa de Inu Yasha. Volteó a Yasha mirándolo a los ojos con miedo de no encontrar nada de Inu Yasha en ellos.

–tú… deseas que él me haga desaparecer a mí ¿no es así?

La sonrisa de los labios de Yasha hizo temblar a Kouga no podía responder y solo pudo comenzar a soltarlo sintiéndose impotente. Pero en ese instante tuvo que abrazarlo y saltar esquivando un destello que tras golpear el suelo se regresó por donde vino.

–¡¿Quién demonios eres?! –gruño Kouga poniendo a Yasha detrás de él.

–¡oh! Lindo lobito debes calmarte –dijo con una sonrisa –¡auch! –se quejó al sentir la mordida del pequeño dragón de agua –solo estaba dando un saludo…

–Ban –murmuro Yasha y el dragón dio un pequeño brinco.

–si vengo de parte de él, soy Jakotsu…

–Ookami cálmate, si es amigo de Ban no es malo…

–¡nos atacó! –apunto al recién llegado.

–todo estará bien –sonrió Yasha.

–¡Como quieras! –les dio la espalda molesto Kouga.

El dragón de agua floto a donde estaba Yasha asiéndolo sonreír. Jakotsu se comenzó a acercar a ellos, pero de alguna manera tenía cierto recelo de quien parecía conversar con el dragoncito de agua sintiendo un escalofríos al sus ojos encontrarse.

–has traído la prenda celestial –estiro la mano Yasha.

–¿he? Realmente Ban solo me dijo que te ayudara y si estabas herido te diera… no sé cómo sacarlo… –dijo agitando la mano.

Yasha murmuro una palabra y de la mano de Jakotsu salió una ligera tela que voló hasta él y con ella fue a cubrir a Sesshoumaru a quien poco a poco las heridas comenzaron a curarse y de golpe la respiración que era casi nula volvió, pero seguía inconsciente. Salió de la cueva viendo a Ookami y a Jakotsu hablar… más bien a Jakotsu acosar a Ookami mientras un pequeño dragón mordía a Jakotsu. Suspirando comenzó a reunir energía.

–Beknu –llamo y el ave volvió a aparecer sorprendiendo a Jakotsu y preocupando a Kouga.

El ave agito sus alas y un fuerte torrente se liberó esparciendo y alejando la arena, obligándolos a cubrirse, el remolino hizo que Kouga tomara el brazo de Jakotsu y aferro sus pies a la tierra, el remolino se convirtió en tornado… los minutos se sintieron como horas al hacerse cada vez más grande hasta que ellos quedaron en el ojo del huracán creado por el ave de Yasha. De pronto la lluvia comenzó a mojarlos y el suelo bajo ellos que ahora estaba libre de arena era mojada por ella, Yasha apretó su herida haciendo que sangrara más, gotas de su sangre que se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia cayeron a la tierra y como si se tratara de magia el verde pasto comenzó a crecer.

–Yasha.

La voz preocupada de Kouga lo hizo mirarlo pero solo le sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar mientras tarareaba una melodía que Kouga recordaba de su vida en la tierra, Yasha dejaba tras de sí un camino de pasto que con el agua de la lluvia se comenzaba a expandir, agachándose en algunos lugares ponía la mano en la tierra dejando que se empapara de su sangre y comenzaba a levantarla, de la tierra empezaba a salir una planta mientras seguía tarareando y susurraba un hechizo, la planta que él dejaba para ir a otro lado y hacer lo mismo se comenzó a transformar en robusto árbol. Para cuando era el atardecer Yasha cayo de rodillas siendo socorrido por Kouga.

–Ookami… –susurro agotado.

–es Kouga… aun si acepto que tengo algo que ver con quien tu llamas… mi nombre es Kouga.

–bien… Kouga… –dijo dejando que lo ayudara a entrar a la cueva y apoyándose en la muralla al lado de Sesshoumaru sonrió al verlo dormir y él mismo cerro los ojos.

Jakotsu estaba maravillado, sorprendido, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de decir ni una palabra, solo miraba como lo hacía Kouga a ese chico que agotado dormitaba.

Las tropas de diversos ciudades pequeñas de los alrededores de Hitit, antiguos vasallos del país alzaban armas contra el rey pidiéndole que ejecutara al príncipe Sesshoumaru y aquel consejero o destruirían la ciudad e irían tras ellos como los nuevos señores de esas tierras.

Taisho movió sus tropas a las murallas de la ciudad esperando a que su segundo mensaje encontrara a Sesshoumaru… lucharía por esas tierras aun si su vida se fuera en ese momento. Miro como cada vez llegaban más soldados a las filas enemigas.

–padre –la voz de Kageromaru lo hizo voltear a verlo.

El cuerpo de su segundo hijo era débil y jamás tendría descendencia, pero su mente ágil compensaba en mucho sus falencias.

–¿Cómo ves el panorama? –le pregunto su padre.

–la salida más rápida y fácil sin tener bajas la conoces padre, pero la posibilidad de ganar esta batalla es posible pero tendremos muchas bajas.

–hay alguna manera de disminuir las bajas –dijo no como pregunta sino para hacer pensar de nuevo a su hijo.

–la hay –aseguró –pero debes entender rey padre que si no les damos lo que nos están pidiendo otros vendrán, porque le temen a Sesshoumaru y a quien ha causado destrozos en los grandes países. Estos también pedirán cuentas si los sigues apoyando…

–hasta que estas tierras caigan las protegeré, si Sesshoumaru cae estas tierras morirán más rápido de lo que lo están haciendo… – el rey suspiro pesadamente y miro a su hijo –ayuda a la gente a evacuar la ciudad hacia la ciudadela imperial, en el peor de los casos haré que entren en la ciudad…

–como ordene rey padre –hizo una reverencia –en el camino preparare las trampas de la ciudad –dijo volteando tras ver el asentimiento de su padre.

Taisho miro la lejanía de sus tierras rogando Sesshoumaru volviera lo antes posible, aun si en su interior sentía una opresión desde lo que le había dicho Izayoi… suspiro susurrando su nombre como si fuera su último aliento tratando de dejar que se fuera con ello el dolor que sentía.

Una sombra se escabullía por las partes oscuras del palacio de Sesshoumaru haciendo caer a uno y otro guardia cerca de donde pasaba dejando los cuerpos escondidos hasta llagar a los establos donde con una flecha que tenía la punta envuelta en un paño empapado de aceite fue encendido y lanzado prendiendo el heno haciendo que los caballos relincharan y corrió antes de que alguien viniera.

Hakudoshi escucho un grito desconocido que alertaba de fuego, corrió avisando a unos cuantos sirvientes y les ordeno a los guardias que quedaron del llamado del rey que cuidaran a Rin yendo a la dirección cuando llego lo primero que vio fue las llamas que se extendían con rapidez por el heno y la estructuras de maderas, los relinchos de los caballos lo hicieron correr a ellos entrando al establo tratando de soltar a los caballos que despavoridos jalaban las cuerdas entre las llamas. Los otros sirvientes ya estaban acarreando agua y lanzándola a los establos.

Hakudoshi salió tomando la espada de uno de los guardias que lo habían acompañado y volvió a entrar cortando las cuerdas de los caballos que corrieron fuera apenas se vieron sueltos. Rápidamente fue a los otros establos, la túnica corta comenzó a quemarse al igual que su cabello, cuando soltó al último sintió el crujiente sonido de las vigas de maderas que estaban pronto a ceder corrió hacia la salida escuchando como todo estaba cayendo a sus espalda hasta que estuvo cerca y sintió que algo golpeo su espalda antes de caer al suelo haciéndolo arrodillarse uno de los sirvientes lo vio caer y entro a socorrerlo cubriéndolo con una tela empapada ayudándolo a pararse y salir. Cuando le quitaron la tela su cabello estaba quemado quedándole corto y dejando solo algunos mechones largos, y en la espalda una marca de quemadura.

Hakudoshi miro a su alrededor a las personas que vinieron con él y no vio a nadie que él no hubiera traído eso era demasiado extraño para él ¿Quién había gritado?

Corrió de regreso a la mansión olvidando sus quemaduras y el dolor que estas le causaban. Al llegar los guardias estaban muertos y no se veía a Rin por ningún lado. Entro al palacio y vio a la aya de Rin herida en la espalda y aun murmuraba con débil voz "salven a la princesa"

Hakudoshi desplego a los que estaban con él, los sirvientes y guardias que estaban en el palacio estaban muertos, no se veía ni las concubinas o Jaken por ningún lado, era imposible que esto fuera hecho por una sola persona, era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de que entraron… esto significaba que alguien había traicionado a Sesshoumaru y perpetrado este plan. Su sangre burbujeo en ira, su hogar había sido destruido.

–¡Maldicion! –grito colérico.

Reunió a los hombres que estaban y de uno de ellos escucho algo que lo helo, todos tenían piquetes como de un insecto, la imagen de las abejas de Kohaku vinieron a su cabeza con un piquete de esa abeja un adulto moriría dentro de unos minutos el nombre de alguien vino a él haciéndolo chistar con la lengua.

–¡busquen en cada rincón del palacio e incluso de la ciudad si es necesario! ¡La prioridad es encontrar y salvar a Rin! ¡Muévanse! –dio las ordenes sin dejar que nadie dijese lo contrario, todos sabían que ese chico era un príncipe, pero era por el hecho de que la perdida era la querida hija del tercer príncipe de esas tierras lo que hacía que solo obedecieran sin decir nada en absoluto.

Hakudoshi miro como se fueron todos, vio a Kaede que había muerto poco instantes después de que ellos entraran, no podían estar muy lejos si el culpable había usado a las abejas, pero estaba seguro que en esto estaban las manos de aquella mujer metidas, corrió sin detenerse donde debía estar la reina de ese país.

Kanna tenía abrazada a Rin en un palanquín, la niña sollozaba en su regazo aterrada y Kanna solo podía rogar que el dolor que venía no durara mucho tiempo.

Unos brazos las jalaron fuera lanzándolas. Kanna trato de proteger de la caída a Rin golpeándose ella la cabeza, con vista borrosa distinguió las siluetas de personas y de bultos en el suelo, el hedor le dijo lo que podían ser, le susurro a Rin que no abriera los ojos y que no se alejara de ella.

–¿Dónde está el espejo del abismo? –la voz que pregunto fue reconocida por Kanna como la que respondió.

–Aquí…

Su vista pudo volver a enfocar, viendo a Kikyou extendía su espejo y luego la miro a ella con desprecio antes de decirle.

–¿no lo viste en tus predicciones mi querida Kanna?

Kanna solo callo abrazando a Rin que lloraba aterrada de todo lo que había visto ese día y por desgracia Kanna sabía que no era lo único que iban a ver.

–¿Dónde está el espejo del espacio? –pregunto la reina.

Kanna no hablo y solo desvió la cara como si frente a ella solo hubiera cosas desagradables. La rabia de la reina deformo su rostro por un momento antes de que gritara.

–¡Háganla hablar!

A fuerza alejaron a Rin de Kanna, la pequeña princesa gritaba desesperada mientras veía como tomaban a Kanna amarrándola y comenzando a golpearla gritándole que hablara, pero se negaba a hacerlo y en los pequeños lapsos que la dejaban le decía a Rin que todo estaba bien, aun si ella misma sabía que no era así. Estando en las manos de esa reina en el oscuro templo que tenía para el dios oscuro, rodeadas de cadáveres de becerros putrefactos, aun así le sonrió a Rin diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Taisho miro a lo lejos como si ya supiera su destino… Kanna le había dicho que no saliera ¿era por esto? Jamás había creído tanto en las predicciones, pero los dioses eran crueles con los que los desafiaban…

–estamos condenados Sesshoumaru… no conoceremos la paz… –susurro con una triste sonrisa antes de endurecer la vista y ordenar –¡Hoy no soy su rey! ¡Solo soy un padre que desea salvar a sus hijos! ¡Quien desee ir con su familia y refugiarse! ¡Vayan! ¡No tendrán cargos ni sentencias! ¡Quien desee luchar! ¡Que tome un arco y su espada y luche! –nadie se alejó o se fue todos tomaron sus arcos mostrándoselos al rey, su número era menor, pero la valentía y el deseo de proteger a los suyos todos ellos lo entendían. Taisho inclino su cabeza ante sus hombres sorprendiéndolos a todos– ¡Hoy viviré o moriré con ustedes! –Taisho tomó un arco y preparándose para disparar dijo– ¡Preparen los arcos! ¡Todos vayan a sus posiciones! ¡Les mostraremos que no le tememos a nada! ¡Protejamos aquello que amamos! ¡Hasta nuestra propia muerte!

Como rugido se escuchó la respuesta de los soldados del país de Hitit.

Byakuya volaba en su gruya sosteniendo un manto rojo como la sangre, pronto vería caer a ese país y todo en ese mundo a manos del príncipe heredero de Egit o a manos del espíritu del viento. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su semblante apretando el manto.

Sango cabalgaba a lo que más podía el caballo siguiendo a la gruya que Byakuya le dijo lo llevaría a donde estaba su hermano mientras rogaba que estuviera bien y poder llegar a tiempo.

–espérame Kohaku, por favor mantente a salvo hasta mi llegada.

Akago no entendía a ese mocoso de Kohaku, a pesar de que él por cualquier motivo lo lastimaba, este jamás reclamaba y hacía sus tareas adecuadamente y en silencio. Ahora estando en la cantera sacaba los bloque de piedras a pulso junto otros con cincel y un rustico martillo, pero algo había comenzado a llamar su atención, aun si no tenía mucha expresividad en aquel rostro no era que fuese completamente inexpresivo y lo comenzó a encontrar interesante hasta el punto de molestarlo para ver qué pasaba. Ahora mismo estaba observando como trabajaba a unos tres metros de él, vio como inhalaba profundamente por la nariz y tragaba para exhalar por sus labios entre abiertos.

–si tienes sed ve por agua y vuelve –le ordeno seco mirándolo como este asentía y se iba, al percatarse de que sonreía volteo encontrando a dos de sus hombres viéndolo–si no tienen nada que hacer pónganse a trabajar.

Acataron la orden yendo hacia un costado de la muralla de piedra cerro los ojos un momento y la imagen de su hermano sonriendo ampliamente por ese chico y aunque no lo aceptara del todo ese silencio en ese chico le daba la sensación de calma, al verlo regresar se dio cuenta que la mirada vacía de Kohaku parecía suavizarse mientras caminaba hacia él, la misma mirada que le vio un par de veces cuando estaba cerca de Hakudoshi… "tan estúpido" pensó relajando su rostro lo más seguro era que estuviera pensando en Hakudoshi al mirarlo a él no se podía evitar eran hermanos y gemelos idénticos si no fuera que él se cortó el cabello estaba seguro que serían dos gotas de agua, el dolor en su pecho por eso lo hizo voltear la cara.

Kohaku llego a su lado y haciendo una pequeña reverencia extendió para Akago una copa de agua, los ojos de Akago se abrieron en sorpresa, todos los miraban y sin pensarlo dos veces pateo el pecho de Kohaku.

–¡¿Quién te crees?! –le grito.

Kohaku cayo para atrás dando unos cuantos paso chocando con uno de los esclavos que estaba trabajando en la muralla teniendo el cincel clavado en la muralla el repentino golpe hizo que golpeara de mala manera el cincel provocando que la grieta se expandiera en la muralla de roca. Kohaku se levantó viendo a quien había empujado y lo ayudo a levantarse agachando su cabeza como disculpa.

–¡Azótenlo! –grito Akago apuntando a Kohaku, el otro hombre se arrodillo en el suelo poniendo su cabeza en el suelo rogando a él no lo castigaran.

Kohaku miro el suelo como resignado a lo que le harían, pero cuando los soldados tomaron sus brazos escucho un sonido viniendo desde arriba…


	18. 18

18

Cuando el amanecer llego Naraku dejo su palacio. Sin mirar atrás emprendió el viaje a las tierras de Babil. Sabía que hacer este viaje haría que después de un día, el magma de sus tierras comenzara a salir de entre los recovecos del suelo, por ello, apresuro a que se fueran al alba.

Aun si ahora podía entender cosas del pasado seguía sintiendo que la mayor culpa de ello era de Inugami, si solo no hubiera hecho a Yasha el sacerdote de los espíritus, como los dioses lo deseaban, pero no lo hubiera ligado a sus vidas y si lo dejara que envejeciera como cualquier otro hombre, el hermano de Yasha jamás habría envidiado a su hermano, los rumores de que Yasha había descubierto la bebida de la inmortalidad no se hubiera creado… pero algo si era culpa de ellos y era ese pensamiento de desear monopolizarlo y de aquel alivio al saberlo lejos de quien era el dueño de su corazón. Aun así la pesadumbre que tenía lo incomodaba al venir una y otra vez la imagen de quien había tenido encadenado. Para él Yasha e Inu Yasha eran muy diferentes en sí, aún si podía decir la terquedad era la misma, en algunos ámbitos, Yasha era más calmado que Inu Yasha menos explosivo y por mucho más elegante en sus movimientos, después de todo era un príncipe, Inu Yasha por su parte era mal hablado, intolerante, no sabía cuándo ceder, pero era honesto. La sonrisa que se puso en sus labios desapareció cuando recordó lo que dijo Yasha.

Detuvo su camino teniendo sentimientos en conflicto en los cuales para su mayor confusión predominaba la preocupación que tenía por Inu Yasha, al deseo que había despertado en él de doblegarlo a sus pies carcomía su interior, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba ver más de ese temperamento avasallador que tenía, como si una apuesta hubiese nacido de ver quién de los dos caía a los del otro.

–Que estupidez –murmuro sin poderlo evitar antes de continuar con su camino.

Naraku entro sin ninguna discreción al templo de Banryu viéndolo en aquella isla en medio del lago encadenado.

No había duda que de ellos ese que estaba frente a él era el que más daba problemas, su lealtad estaba solo con él mismo, y nada lo movía si no le interesaba. La diversión era sobre todo lo que lo motivaba, solo cambió cuando conoció a Yasha, pero, algo parecía diferente ahora: la mirada y postura del dragón de agua mostraban un dejo de preocupación y ¿miedo?

Los pasos de Naraku se detuvieron a un metro del lago. Su tela de araña comenzó a introducirse en el agua mientras Banryu parecía estar en trance.

Los ojos de Banryu se abrieron de golpe.

Las telas de arañas subieron de golpe alzando el agua tapando la imagen de Naraku.

Con un movimiento de la mano de Baryu corto la cortina de agua viendo a Onigumo frente a él dispuesto a matarlo. El choque de los golpes hizo que Naraku y Bankotsu fueran lanzados hacia atrás. Las cadenas de Banryu lo jalaron obligándolo a no ir muy lejos.

–¿Qué pretendes? –pregunto alzando estacas de agua Banryu.

–Llevarte conmigo, pero solo puedo hacerlo si destrozo tu cuerpo. Descuida, no destruiré tu núcleo para que puedas vivir –dijo sonriendo con cierta malicia.

–Solo Yasha puede matarnos y lo sabes.

–En eso te equivocas Banryu… ya no… él y nosotros ya no somos lo que éramos antes, cuando él murió fuimos liberado de…

–Entonces ¿Qué significan estas marcas?

–Que el alma de Inu Yasha y Yasha están selladas, y unidas a la de Inugami –comenzó a explicarle –todos nosotros, espíritus creados por los dioses estamos conectados entre nosotros. Cuando sellaron a Inugami con nuestros objetos nosotros nos convertimos en las llaves de su prisión.

–Pero lo que está dentro de Inu Yasha… –murmuro recordando que lo había confundido con Inugami.

–El poder de Inugami y el alma de Yasha, si Yasha continua consciente la consciencia de Inu Yasha desaparecerá…

–¿Qué importa la consciencia de ese chico si esta Yasha?

–… debería no importar –dijo con tono apagado.

–¿Traicionaras a Yasha?

Onigumo solo lo quedo mirando antes de hacer que las telas de arañas se remolinaran entre sí, viéndose como si fueran patas.

–Esa es tu respuesta… ese chico es interesante, pero yo no pienso abandonar a Yasha por él –las estacas de agua comenzaron a girar e iba a lanzarlas cuando escucho.

–¿Acaso no has hablado con ese chico? ¿No hizo que vieras cosas que jamás antes habías podido ver? ¿Encontrar respuestas que nadie te respondió?

Banryu dudo por un momento. No era mentira lo que decía, ese niño ofrecía un entendimiento y una calma para sus preguntas.

El cuerpo de Banryu fue perforado por las telas de araña de Onigumo que estaba frente a él.

Banryu sonrió, sabía que ese espíritu era de ese modo: oportunista y desalmado a la hora de atacar. Un paso en falso y esa araña te picaría sin contemplación alguna.

Desde las aguas como estacas crecieron de la nada atravesando el cuerpo de Naraku, que ante el dolor retrocedió.

–Estás mal herido –apunto Banryu –desde que llegaste el olor de tu sangre es fuerte…

–Yasha nos quiere muertos, ni Inugami se está salvando de esta maldición. Mira tus propias heridas –dijo pensando que tendría que buscar otra manera de llevarse a Banryu.

Solo guardo silencio a las palabras de Onigumo. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no le importaba si los humanos morían o no. Ahora estaba Yasha por fin de regreso y con eso él estaba conforme, aun si este lo quería muerto, pero antes de morir debía cumplir su palabra, porque aun si le daba igual si los humanos morían o no en las manos de Yasha, ese chico había sido honesto con él.

La imagen de Jakotsu se puso en su mente, no dejaría que él muriera, no a manos de nadie más, él se lo había pedido y él acepto, esa vida le pertenecía.

Onigumo suspiro con desagrado. Podía entender a ese espíritu y el apego que le tenía a Yasha, él mismo lo tenía, sin embargo, no podía dudar o negar el deseo de que ese chico que tuvo encadenado siga viviendo. La fuerza y terquedad de ese chico se había clavado dentro de él, aun si Yasha era terco a su manera en el pasado, tenía una sumisión que venía con la palabra deber. Inu Yasha carecía de eso.

Sin importar como lo viera, Inu Yasha era para él alguien que podía liderar, cosa que Yasha no sabía hacer aun ahora, Yasha aun cuando les daba órdenes solo eran peticiones abogando a sus sentimientos por él.

–Yasha sigue siendo débil –dijo Onigumo suspirando viendo la expresión de Banryu.

–Yasha jamás ha sido…

–Siempre dependía de nuestra protección. ¿Por qué crees que me pidió que te llevara?

–Eso…

–No te enteras de nada –le critico –todos los reinos lo quieren muerto. Todos se están preparando para ir a atacarle, y nosotros somos sus escudos.

–Pero tú quieres…

–Sin importar si es uno o el otro –dijo con enfado ante su propia confusión –ambos están en un cuerpo… solo sus conciencias están separadas…

–Aun no sé cómo salir de aquí… sin morir en el intento…

–Eres el más lento de nosotros. ¿Cuál es la condición que te dieron?

–No lo recuerdo…

–¡Eres estúpido! ¡¿Cómo olvidas ese tipo de cosas?!

–¡Solo lo olvide y ya!

Naraku rasco su cabeza ante las palabras de Banryu. Ciertamente, Bankotsu era alguien que si no le importaba algo simplemente lo desechaba y ya. Esas cadenas restringían su cuerpo humano, y ninguna arma podría destruirla, pero…

–Si pudieras transformarte en dragón, podrías romperlas.

–Si puedo.

Onigumo volteo viéndolo con asombro a las tranquilas palabras de ese espíritu.

–Si encontraba a alguien que pudiera responderme el acertijo de mi alma y que la respuesta me dejara satisfecho yo podría volver a mi apariencia de dragón…

–Entonces que esperas…

–No sé si después podré volver a verme como un humano…

Onigumo volteo hacía la salida del templo antes de decirle:

–No esperes que prefiera que se quede Yasha a esa interesante reencarnación… incluso tengo pensado hacerlo una marioneta asique no importa quien domine su mente lo haré mi servil esclavo.

El tono malicioso crispo los nervios de Bankotsu de solo imaginarse lo que Onigumo había planteado. Lo que ese espíritu hablaba como marioneta, era quitarle toda voluntad y destino, solo sería un juguete. La rabia dentro de él comenzó a bullir sin control, la imagen de Inu Yasha siendo sometido le hirvió la sangre, ya fuese Yasha o quien le aclaro su duda, no iba a dejar que Onigumo lo hiciera una simple marioneta.

La piel de Banryu parecía empezar a caerse, como si se derritiera al hervir. Debajo se veía escamas que brillaban como el rio.

Naraku volteo sonriendo satisfecho con lo que veía.

La anatomía deformada de la forma humana de Banryu, parecía incrementarse en volumen y masa, obligando a Onigumo a dar unos pasos atrás para darle espacio.

El gran dragón frente a él era libre, y estaba furioso con él.

Las garras arañaron las paredes del templo, al Naraku esquivar el golpe.

Golpe tras golpe Onigumo saco del templo a Banryu. Cuando los ojos fueron expuestos a la luz directa del sol, el gran dragón tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sintiendo algo perforar su estómago.

–no hay cadena que pueda que pueda contener el poder de un espíritu, no por completo… jamás lo haré una marioneta, cálmate.

Banryu frunció el entre cejo. Entendió porque lo había enfurecido, pero ahora tenía una herida en su estómago que no pararía de estar sangrando.

Los rápidos pasos de Naraku comenzaron a guiarlos a Egit.

Sango llego hasta donde la gruya de papel la guio, viendo a la lejanía al príncipe Akago de pie frente a una pila de piedras. Parecía petrificado mirando algo en el suelo no muy lejos de sus pies.

Escucho como los soldados le preguntaban si estaba bien o si tenía alguna herida.

Tras un instante lo escucho gritar:

–¡Sáquenlo!

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, corriendo hacia donde estaban los soldados ahora sacando las piedras. Su mundo se derrumbó, solo una mano era posible ver desde debajo de las piedras. Sin saber qué hacer y solo imaginándose lo peor, sus piernas flaquearon. Vio como por su lado algo se acercó y comenzó a sacar también piedras de encima.

Por un momento creyó ver a Hakudoshi enfrente de ella, pero la voz que daba instrucciones era la de Akago, que en un momento volteo a ella.

–párate y has algo es tu hermano el que está debajo de estas piedras.

La orden fue lo suficientemente clara para ella, pero la idea de ver el cuerpo destrozado por las rocas de su hermano la paralizaba.

–¡Apresúrense el sonido se está haciendo más débil!

Las palabras de Akago la hicieron levantarse de golpe. Sonido, lo escucho algo débil, un zumbido que venía desde el interior de las rocas. Tomó una de las rocas, pero su muñeca fue sujetada.

–No seas imprudente, si sacas al azar terminaras colapsando las paredes. Mira lo que están haciendo los demás.

Le apunto Akago a los soldados, que estaban retirando de la parte de arriba. Otros parecían afirmar las que estaban a los lados de la que retiraban, las más grandes eran retiradas y alejadas de donde estaban trabajando, poco a poco, y desde arriba, se deshacían de las rocas…

Hakudoshi freno de golpe, una angustia se puso en su pecho, trayendo el nombre de Kohaku a su cabeza _"te dije que debías volver, Kohaku. No puedes morir"_ pensó y volvió a correr.

No podía distraerse, si deseaba que su hogar siguiera como antes, debía encarar a quien fue la mujer que lo trajo al mundo. Estaba seguro de que la idea de esa mujer era usar a Rin para obligar a Sesshoumaru a obedecerla, por lo que, no temía demasiado por su vida, pero al estar al lado de esa mujer… el que ella supiera de él… solo con eso le hacía tener nauseas.

–¡Akago!

La voz de alguien lo detuvo. Cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que era uno de los hermanos de Akago el príncipe mayor, Kageromaru. Dudo si dejar que pensara que era Akago o no, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo…

–¿Qué te ocurrió? ¡Estas heridas…!

Hakudoshi hizo que lo soltara. Según sabía ese "hermano" aunque no era malo, muchas veces trato de seducir a la mujer de su padre, es decir a la madre de Akago y por eso Akago no lo soportaba.

–No necesito de tu ayuda –corto firme y se iba a ir, pero al ver detrás del príncipe vio la gran cantidad de personas –¿Qué demonios?

–Estamos siendo sitiados… padre está defendiendo en la entrada de la ciudad…

–¡Y te haces llamar príncipe! ¡Dejas al rey que defienda mientras te vienes a esconder! –le gritó con enfado –¡Sesshoumaru va al frente cada vez que la más mínima batalla se forma en el coliseo o con otros pequeños pueblos! ¡Akago también y tú solo te escudas en un cuerpo débil! ¡No eres más que basura!

Corrió sin dejarle responder nada. Dejando al perplejo príncipe que jamás había escuchado a Akago gritar de esa manera y mucho menos hablar en tercera persona. Kageromaru, dirigió su mirada a las personas que había traído desde los pies de la ciudad, mayormente eran ancianos y niños pequeños, los demás eran de más al centro. Suspiro pues deseaba simplemente ir a pelear, pero si lo hiciera y abandonara a esas personas, caería de la gracia de su padre.

Hakudoshi silbó, una y otra vez mientras corría, hasta que de entre las callejuelas vio salir a uno de sus caballos. Corriendo a la par tomo su crin, y subió a su lomo. Otros caballos galopaban a la par, otros un poco más lejos, siguiéndolo.

Cuando llego a la muralla. Hakudoshi escucho los gritos de los soldados, el rugido que provenía desde afuera parecía el de una bestia. Su pecho se estremeció, jamás había estado en una situación como esta. La voz clara de alguien dando instrucciones llamo su atención.

Las puertas estaban abiertas y solo era un pequeño grupo de personas las que impedía que el gran número de soldados enemigos entrara. Entre todos ellos la silueta del rey que traía el cabello tomado lo dejo sin habla. Imponente e invencible fue lo que vino a él. La habilidad con la espada era increíble, su agilidad y destreza lo pasmaron por un momento. Sin embargo, solo duro un momento; no importaba cuan hábil o fuerte sea, con el número de soldados enemigos, tarde o temprano, caerían.

A galope salió y se bajó al lado del rey, hizo que los caballos siguieran galopando alejando momentáneamente a los soldados que tuvieron que esquivarlos. Tomó una espada de un hombre caído ante la mirada sorprendida de Taisho.

–Estas herido…

–No es momento para eso… hay que aprovechar el desorden que causaron los caballos.

Inu no Taisho, no fue capaz de decir una palabra al ser dejado atrás por quien comenzó a pelear contra los enemigos. Aun si, por un momento pensó que era Akago, al escucharlo supo que era Hakudoshi.

–Mi rey, el príncipe Akago…

–No desperdicien la oportunidad que dio mi hijo en esta batalla –ordeno con orgullo por su hijo.

Con la espada indicó a los arqueros que continuaran lanzando flechas, y al tiempo, señaló el ataque a sus hombres.

Los golpes de espadas resonaban, los cuerpos comenzaban a amontonarse en esa entrada, las flechas precisas golpeaban a los enemigos, y un silbido se escuchaba de cuando en cuando, que hacía a los caballos correr de un lado a otro, cortando el avance de los soldados que deseaban adelantarse a las puertas.

Los líderes de cada destacamento de soldado trataba de reagrupar a sus hombres, pero la manada de caballos no les permitía una adecuada formación. Si atacaban a los caballos los soldados de Hitit los atacaban, si iban contra los soldados, los caballos galopaban hacía ellos… y los arqueros no hacían más que obligarlos a retroceder. En esa ciudad no debían de haber más de unos diez mil soldados, pues nunca ha sido un país que formara demasiados soldados, solo unos pocos. Y ellos que los pasaban por más de la mitad no podían hacer nada contra ellos.

Uno de los líder entendió el por qué; sin importar si con los otros pequeños países tenían una alianza, sus soldados no peleaban como unidad… esta no era una pelea de varios frentes, donde cada líder podía comandar según sus criterios, y peor aún, cada orden dada no era seguida por todos o se confundían en medio de la lucha.

Apretó las riendas del caballo y gritó con fuerza el nombre de sus tierras ordenando la retirada.

Con confusión los otros líderes lo miraron, pero uno a uno, se fueron retirando…

Las espadas de los Hitit bajaron al ver la retirada de los soldados. El rey había dado la orden de no seguirlos. Hakudoshi atrajo a los caballos, siendo visto por los soldados.

El rey continuaba dando órdenes, mirándolo de reojo. Cuando sintió que ya estaba los preparativos; los soldados regresaban ayudando a los herido… otros tomaban los cuerpos y los alejaban de las puertas, solo los de su país fueron entrados. Fue donde Hakudoshi que acariciaba a uno de los caballos. La espalda de Hakudoshi estaba quemada, parte de sus piernas y brazos, el cabello que antes le llegaba más debajo de los hombros ahora estaban quemado y corto.

–Vamos a curar tus heridas –dijo al joven que subió al caballo.

–Rey de estas tierras, tu nieta está desaparecida. La mansión de Sesshoumaru ha sido destruida, mis heridas…

–Serán curadas –ordeno tomándolo del cinto y jalándolo para bajarlo.

–Hey…

–Silenció –dijo y dejo a Hakudoshi en el suelo caminando de regreso a la ciudad sosteniendo con cuidado el brazo de su hijo –Kanna sabía lo que pasaría, ella debe haber cuidado a Rin…

–Aun así… –lo quiso interrumpir.

–¿Tienes a alguien en mente? –la pregunta hizo que detuviera el paso antes de que el rey señalara un lado y le dijera –no te preocupes demasiado. Mande a Kageromaru a ver que está haciendo.

–… pero que puede hacer ese…

–Kageromaru es inteligente y también… necesito saber algo.

La cara del rey parecía ensombrecerse y, tal vez, un tono de tristeza, cosa que le hizo no preguntar. Sentándose para que lo curaran se sintió amargo por alguna razón.

Los cuerpos de los soldados eran cubiertos con mantas. La puerta había sido cerrada, el rey estaba arriba de la muralla. Era cierto que eso no había terminado, se habían retirado solo para reagruparse. Tenían que buscar una manera para lograr defender y ahuyentar a los soldados de aquellos pequeños países.

Byakuya sobrevoló las tierras de Egit maravillado con lo que sus ojos veían; aquel amplio paisaje que solo había visto como arena y más arena sin fin, estaba cubierto de una naturaleza de una belleza sin igual.

No podía saber muy bien donde tenía que ir para encontrarlos. Mando a sus gruyas a ver los alrededores, siendo detenidas por un fuego azul, que le hizo detenerse y bajarse a él de su gruya. Ese fuego era del espíritu zorro, aquel que podía proyectar los deseos de las almas.

Las llamas azules se expandieron. Byakuya miraba los alrededores tratando de ver más allá del fuego; tendría suerte si se le presentaba como un niño; por otro lado, si lo hacía como un adulto… la probabilidad de caer en sus ilusiones eran del cien por ciento. Te mostraría tu mayor dolor y haría que aceptaras los conocimientos que te reúsas a aceptar, o te meterá en una ilusión y te volverá loco.

El zorro era el espíritu del conocimiento, pero era un ser travieso y gustaba de divertirse; si le mostrabas o le contabas algo interesante este te podía enseñar algo de sus conocimientos. Bueno o malo, para los espíritus eso era cosas de humanos.

La figura esbelta de un hombre joven salió de entre las llamas acercándose a él.

–¿Qué deseas de mi señor? –pregunto con voz melodiosa.

–¿tú señor? –Preguntó Byakuya –creí que tu señora era Izayoi…

–los humanos no son más que ignorantes –dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

El espíritu zorro como otros espíritus eran errantes o vivían en las tierras de uno de los cuatro espíritus guardianes, este era uno que vivía en Hitit, sin embargo, cuando Izayoi murió él desapareció y volvió con la llegada del príncipe de Egit…

Byakuya abrió los ojos de golpe. El príncipe de Egit siempre estaba acompañado por Kirara, aquella pantera, pero era seguido por un espíritu que siempre estaba oculto… ¿acaso era ese zorro?

Si ese era el caso, ahora entendía el conocimiento tan grande que poseía el príncipe de Egit. Aun si el poder de ese espíritu era menor que el de los guardianes, todos sabían que ninguno se atrevía a pelear con él, excepto Inugami, pero aun había la posibilidad de que este lo derrotara, pues, ese espíritu sabía y divulgó el cómo se podía matar a un espíritu guardián. Aunque eso no significaba que fuera fácil, tenías que saber qué hacía que las emociones afloraran convertirlo en humano y matarlo, y aun así tienes que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mal herirlo y arrancarle el corazón o se podría curar.

–Ni lo intentes –le advirtió destruyendo la gruya que iba a lanzarle.

–Yo… solo deseo entregar esto.

Estiro la tela roja. No podía negar que estaba nervioso al verlo acercarse, pero tenía que convencer al espíritu que es un zorro. La sonrisa de ese espíritu lo hizo sudar.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a abrir los ojos. Su vista estaba borrosa… su cuerpo y cabeza le dolía, pero el dolor de su brazo izquierdo lo hizo enderezarse presionándolo con su mano derecha. Solo el índice y el anular tocaron parte de su brazo. Su respiración fue tomada con dolor mirando sus muslos, aun si sabía que debía ver su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo. Su corazón se aceleró y le costaba respirar por la ansiedad. Su consciencia le decía lo que significaba, pero su mente no procesaba ese pensamiento.

Como en un intento de escapar de eso, su mente le trajo el recuerdo de Inu Yasha. Lo busco con la mirada viéndolo a su lado derecho. Trato de acercarse apoyándose en su mano derecha, pero aun cuando trato de tocarlo con su otra mano, hay no había nada. Con dolor arrastro las piernas para liberar su mano derecha y toco su mejilla cuando se percató que respiraba y parecía solo dormir. Y aun si sentía la pérdida de su brazo… no recordaba realmente como había pasado, pero si ese era el precio para haber detenido y traerlo de vuelta; era solo un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Con cuidado se acercó al rostro de Inu Yasha y beso su frente. Lo vio abrir sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreírle, iba a decir su nombre, sin embargo, sus labios fueron prisioneros en el beso hambriento. Inestable como estaba al apoyarse en un solo brazo y ante el repentino movimiento, cayó encima del pecho de quien lo besaba. Su pecho sintió calor, y su cuerpo respondía, pero, algo era extraño, algo era distinto, sentía que algo faltaba.

Pudo alejarlo viendo con confusión los ojos de Inu Yasha. Una tristeza subió a sus ojos, y apretó su garganta sin poder decir el nombre que vino en su mente, confundiéndolo más…

Lágrimas bajaron de los ojos de Sesshoumaru cayendo en los ojos de quien lo abrazaba del cuello, mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Pero el miedo libero la garganta de Sesshoumaru…

–… ¿Dónde está Inu Yasha? ¿Qué pasa con él?…

Los brazos de Yasha soltaron el cuello de Sesshoumaru y lo miro con dolor.

–Solo una conciencia puede prevalecer… la otra se ira y el alma se volverá una… ¿quieres que yo desaparezca?

El dolor ante el pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el entre cejo, pero antes de poder darle alguna respuesta…

–¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –la voz furiosa junto con ser empujado a un rincón lo interrumpió.

–¡Ookami! –escuchó como reproche la voz de Yasha.

–¡Aun si entiendo que dentro de mí esta ese espíritu que te amaba. Yo soy Kouga y a quien amo es a Inu Yasha! ¡No utilices su cuerpo como quieras Yasha!

Tanto Yasha como Sesshoumaru quedaron en silencio. Kouga dejo unos frutos en el suelo y volteo para salir viendo a Jakotsu que estaba con ese dragón, pero un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, detrás de Jakotsu estaba Miroku que aunque sonrió sus ojos mostraban… dolor…

–¡Miroku! –trató de llamarlo pero este ya había corrido –por favor quédate –le dijo a Jakotsu y salió corriendo.

Miroku no se veía en ningún lado.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo venía a confundir?

Kouga cerró los ojos tomando la esencia de Miroku y corrió a él encontrándolo en el bosque. Lo adelanto cortándole el paso.

–¿Por qué viniste por mí? –preguntó Miroku.

–¿Eso me pregunto?

–Te dije que te ayudaría –dijo sin verle – no necesitas estar aquí… dentro de un momento volveré.

Aun si trataba de escucharse como si nada, sus palabras se suavizaban. Kouga fue capaz de darse cuenta de ello, quiso acercarse más pero titubeó.

–Déjame solo Kouga.

–Quieres ayudarme, pero también quieres matar a Inu Yasha ¿no es así?

–… yo… ¡Si él no hubiera aparecido…!

–¡Yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho!

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento, el sentimiento de incomodidad se expandía por el aire envolviéndolo. Miroku sabía los sentimientos que Kouga tenía por ese sujeto, pero no podía soportarlo, aun si deseo negarlo o asumirlo, se había enamorado de aquel moreno que venía de la luna azul. Apretó con fuerza el bastón e iba a irse, sin embargo, su cuerpo no se movía para nada.

Kouga miraba aquellos ojos que dignos de un príncipe lo miraban, casi creía que era mentira el que lo escuchara con voz suave.

No sabía bien el por qué lo estaba ayudando tanto, ni el porqué del deseo de que Inu Yasha muriera. Odiaba ese mundo por ello, odiaba a quienes deseaban la muerte de Inu Yasha, pero no podía odiar a ese príncipe, a ese príncipe que jamás podría ser suyo, que le pertenecería a una princesa a quien haría su reina. La idea lo cabreaba, y era por eso que hubiera preferido que no viniera detrás de él. Ese sentimiento parecía dormirse un poco cuando no lo tenía enfrente y podía ponerse a pensar en solo Inu Yasha, y creer que lo que sentía por ese príncipe era solo una ilusión.

Dejo salir un resoplido de frustración apartando la mirada del príncipe de Babil.

–Ya está todo bien. No necesitó que me siga ayudando, príncipe Miroku.

–… ya no me necesitas… –murmuro mirando el suelo consternado.

La rabia y el dolor se mezclaban en su interior. Se sentía estúpido ¿a qué había ido?

Miroku se dio media vuelta para irse.

Kouga miro la espalda de aquel príncipe. Su mano se había movido como sus labios. Un pensamiento apuñalo su cabeza " _no te vayas"_ pero apretó sus labios y sus manos e iba a retirarse cuando escucho:

–Voy a ayudarte aunque no quieras. Mi palabra la cumpliré…

–¿Por…?

–No olvides Kouga, soy el príncipe heredero de Babil, y más que ayudarte a ti… ayudare a Sesshoumaru – lo interrumpió.

No era capaz de mirar la cara de Kouga, pero lo que había dicho era verdad. No podía dejar a Sesshoumaru solo con ese sujeto que nublaba el pensamiento del príncipe y de ese obstinado moreno. Aun sí tenía que tomar el odio de ellos dos ese sujeto debía morir.

Su brazo fue sostenido y volteado a la fuerza. Los ojos de Kouga mostraba la rabia que sentía. ¿tanto le molestaba que estuviera cerca de ese tal Inu Yasha?

–Suéltame –ordeno con tono tranquilo.

–Lárgate a tu país Miroku –gruño bajo.

–¿Quién te crees?

–No sueñes en dañar a Inu Yasha.

–¡Suéltame ahora, Kouga! –exigió el príncipe.

Ambos hacían fuerza, ambos se miraban con molestia.

Kouga chisto con la lengua antes de decir.

–No te metas en esta mierda.

–¿De qué…?

–No hagas que los espíritus vayan tras de ti. Incluso no sé qué te haría quien llora dentro de mí si lastimas a donde esta Yasha.

–Ahora te preocupas por mí. ¡Deja de jugar! –le reclamo tratando que lo suelte –no lo hago por ti lo hago por Sesshoumaru y ugh…

La mano de Kouga se apretó provocando un quejido.

–Deja de provocarme Miroku –gruño.

–¿Provocarte? –la molestia en la voz del príncipe solo hacía que Kouga se sintiera más inestable.

Su corazón latía provocando un temblor extraño en su cuerpo, su garganta se apretaba y parecía que su interior no podía estar tranquilo, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿era por Inu Yasha que estaría en peligro? ¿o era por ese príncipe?

Un susurro en lo más profundo le decía que solo lo matara, pero de solo pensarlo su corazón daba un golpe doloroso. Sin poderlo evitar jadeo por un poco de aire.

La mirada de Kouga parecía perderse por momentos y el jadeo errático preocupo a Miroku. La mano de Kouga no lo soltó. Aun si no entendía que le estaba pasando a ese moreno no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

–Kouga… –no parecía reaccionar –Kouga –lo llamo con voz firme y solo recibió una mirada que freno su respiración un momento, sin embargo, aun parecía tener su mirada perdida –reacciona ¡Kouga! –golpeo la mejilla del moreno con fuerza.

La mano lo soltó y Kouga dio un paso atrás tomándose el pecho y respirando profundamente.

–… ese espíritu… quiere… matarte…–dijo entre respiraciones.

El príncipe de Babil entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Si él trataba de matar a Inu Yasha básicamente estaría matando a quien los espíritus desean, y aun así, si con eso paraba la guerra estaba bien morir.

El ver a Kouga preocupado por eso le saco una leve sonrisa. Tomó el cuello de Kouga y lo jalo a él besándolo, sintiendo el leve temblor del moreno como el hecho de que aun no regulaba su respiración.

El caos de la cabeza y el corazón de Kouga se disiparon poco a poco comenzando a ser consciente de los labios que succionaban los suyos, de las manos que se aferraban a su nuca y cuello provocándole un sutil escalofrío. Sus propias manos se movieron a la cintura de quien tenía al frente, acepto el beso dejando que se profundizara más e iba a abrazarlo y dejarse llevar por esa sensación placentera.

–Ya veo.

La voz de Inu Yasha freno todo movimiento en Kouga que se alejó de Miroku mirando a quien había llegado.

–Espera –llamo Kouga, Yasha había dado la vuelta para irse.

Miro al príncipe sintiéndose indeciso, pero apretó los dientes y espeto un –maldición –y fue donde Inu Yasha que ya estaba cerca de la entrada.

–Inu Yasha –lo tomó abrazándolo desde atrás –déjame explicar…

–Sabes que no soy Inu Yasha –dijo en tono frío escuchando un pequeño gruñido –solo espero que no traiciones este cuerpo Kouga.

Los brazos de Kouga cayeron pesadamente viendo como quien estaba frente a él se daba la vuelta para verlo. Un vacío se puso en su pecho por alguna razón, y la tristeza tomo su garganta cuando lo vio sonreír como Inu Yasha usualmente le sonreía.

La impotencia pululo en su interior.

–Su majestad.

Una voz que reconoció lo hizo voltear viendo al zorro ahora como un joven adulto, que traía detrás de él a otro hombre. Se puso en guardia, pero la mano de Yasha lo detuvo.

–Está bien él es un conocido mío.

Los pasos de Yasha se alejaron de Kouga dejándole un sentimiento de pérdida.

Sesshoumaru salió viendo a Kouga apretar las manos, alejándose del moreno a Yasha y más allá…

De un solo movimiento llegó al lado de Yasha poniéndolo detrás de él, mirando amenazante a Byakuya.

–Espera… está bien –dijo suave Yasha.

Sesshoumaru lo miro extrañado, el comportamiento de Inu Yasha había cambiado. Jakotsu le explico que había pasado y lo que él sabía, aun diciéndole cosas que él sabía, pero escucho con atención. Desde que había despertado tenía el sentimiento de tener la cabeza bajo presión.

–No lo está –dijo cortante Sesshoumaru.

No permitió que Yasha pasara frente a él.

–No es momento para pelear –aclaro Yasha, pero Sesshoumaru no aparto su brazo –Shippo…

–Su majestad –hizo una reverencia el zorro pelirrojo.

–Has dormir a Sesshoumaru.

La sorpresa fue vista en el semblante de Sesshoumaru antes de voltear su rostro a Yasha. El movimiento del viento lo alerto del ataque del zorro, que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Fuegos azules comenzaron a aparecer como bolas frente a Shippo.

Sesshoumaru tomó Yasha y lo dejo al lado del moreno mirando a Kouga como si le advirtiera que lo cuidara, pero solo eso. Para luego correr donde el zorro a enfrentarlo.

Aun estaba conmocionado por la petición de Yasha, pero podía llegar a entender ese no era Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha y Yasha eran el alma antigua más la nueva que sería la rencarnación de la anterior, pero por alguna razón estas al concebirse no pudieron fusionarse. Aquella que era la del antiguo príncipe de Egit se mantuvo dormida en el interior de Inu Yasha hasta que comenzó a despertar cuando llego a este mundo. Por lo mismo no le sorprendía que ese espíritu le llamara "Su majestad".

Con una sola mano se defendía quemándose levemente el brazo y la mano, pero logrando acertar un golpe.

Miroku vio que el espíritu del zorro iba a atacar a Sesshoumaru y con su bastón golpeo el suelo. La onda se expandió haciendo que Shippo diera un paso atrás para alejarse de la onda.

Ese bastón era algo peligroso para las bestias y los espíritus más débiles que los guardianes.

–Miroku.

La voz de Sesshoumaru llamándolo hizo que se acercara a él evitando ver a Kouga.

–Sesshoumaru… tu bra…

–Estoy bien –lo interrumpió –gracias –le susurro.

Un pesado dolor le retorció el pecho haciendo que frunciera el entre cejo ante la mirada preocupada de Miroku. Sesshoumaru volteo para ver al causante dándose cuenta de la mirada de reproche que le daba Yasha. No importaba como tratara de entender ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho al saber de Yasha, esa tristeza que emergía cada vez que lo veía, era profunda, aquella que despertó cuando vio a Inu Yasha, aquella que muchas veces hizo que deseara alejarse, pero aun viéndolo ahí frente a él una soledad lo invadía.

Byakuya camino hacia donde estaba Yasha aprovechando la distracción de Sesshoumaru, pero antes de que llegara a él, tuvo que esquivar a Sesshoumaru. Y Sesshoumaru al espíritu zorro. Miroku iba a atacar al zorro, pero este se retiró enseguida.

Byakuya extendió ante el príncipe de Egit el manto rojo. Los ojos de Yasha mostraron sus sentimientos, tomó con cuidado el manto y lo acaricio con mimo.

Byakuya por el rabillo del ojo vio a su hermano, pero lo ignoro.

–Haré lo que me pida –dijo Byakuya.

–A cambió deseas algo ¿verdad? –sonrió Yasha –mientras no sea algo que me dañe de ninguna manera, dalo por hecho…

La sonrisa de Byakuya fue amplia ante esas palabras.

En Hitit. El cielo parecía haberse oscurecido al grado de no ver ni luna, pero lo que vieron en el cielo los paralizo.

Surcaba el cielo como si hubiese absorbido la luz de aquella noche, el espíritu guardián de Babil en dirección a Egit. El rugido asusto a todos los soldados.

Hakudoshi que estaba al lado de Taisho, sintió temblar su cuerpo al retumbar en su pecho aquel rugido. Trago mirando a ese rey tratando de ver si no era solo a él al que lo había asustado, y descubrió a Taisho apretar la mandíbula y respirar profundamente. Asique, él hizo lo mismo, no mostraría miedo alguno.

Taisho comenzó a comandar a sus hombres. Los soldados enemigos estaban asustados y muchos habían escapado. Ahora era una buena oportunidad de derrotar a sus enemigos. Solo esperaba que sus propios hombres no cayeran en el miedo.

Kaguya soltó el cabello de Kanna, la cabeza de la albina colgó hacia adelante. Gotas rojas manchaban su vestido blanco. Ya casi no tenía consciencia, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Rin pidiendo que pararan, como la voz de Kaguya que la insultaba.

Suspiro pesadamente, parecía que a pesar de todo no había podido salir del destino que les esperaba. Vio hacía la puerta y un soldado entro con un paño que envolvía algo que ella sabía muy bien que era.

–Perdón príncipe Sesshoumaru –susurro y vio con lastima a Rin –pequeña Rin… perdón –tan suave fue su voz que solo Rin la escucho.

–Por fin esta entre mis manos… ahora –Kaguya volteo a ver a Kanna –decapítenla –dijo como si no fuese nada.

–No, no lo hagan –pidió Rin llorando –por favor –rogo viendo errática a Kanna y a Kaguya –no lo haga, por favor –los hombres se acercaron a Kanna –no… no, por favor, no –la espada subió más arriba de la cabeza de la concubina de su padre.

Kanna la miro un momento y cerró los ojos al verla llorar mientras seguía suplicando a oídos sordos.

–Perdón –dijo Kanna con una sonrisa triste antes de que la espada cayera de manera limpia.

Por un momento solo se escuchó el sonido de la cabeza de Kanna caer al suelo y rodar, la sangre de los últimos latidos de aquel corazón mojaron la clara cabellera de Kanna y la cara de Rin que daba pequeñas respiraciones como si no pudiera respirar hasta que su gritó salió de su garganta ensordeciendo a todos, llamo una y otra vez a Kanna entre el llanto, para ella Kanna había suplido el rol de su madre, era la que le hablaba de los sueños de su madre, era la que la escuchaba cada vez que se sintió sola… y ahora… su llanto le apretó la garganta, no era capaz de escuchar los insultos de Kaguya…

–… papá… –salió de su garganta apretada rogando que él apareciera y la despertara de esa pesadilla –… papá…

Jamás se había sentido tan asustada, jamás había experimentado ese dolor y vació. Apretó los ojos y dejo caer libres sus lágrimas. Mientras Kaguya reía a carcajadas insultando a su padre.

Las tropas que habían estado en Minni estaban prontas a llegar a las tierras de Egit: soldados de Babil y Minni. Miraban con asombro el lugar que ellos conocían como una tierra muerta, ahora más viva que cualquier otra en vida natural.

A la cabeza, comandándolos estaba Takemaru, con la orden del rey de Babil de derrotar al concejero del príncipe Sesshoumaru y a todos aquellos que estén de su lado. Solo tenía un salvoconducto para el príncipe Miroku. Todos los demás eran enemigos.

Taisho vio como todos los soldados enemigos escapaban. Los rugidos aumentaban en vez de disminuir… se estaban acercando…

–¡Busque refugio! –ordeno el rey.

Los soldados Hitit aun si temblaban no se movieron.

–No lo dejaremos –se arrodillo uno de los soldados siendo seguido por los demás.

Taisho organizo con rapidez a sus hombres solo quedándose con un puñado arriba de la muralla de la ciudad, poniéndolos separados con cinco metros a cada uno de ellos.

–Tienes buenos hombres –le dijo Hakudoshi que silbo e hizo que los caballos estuvieran abajo cerca de ellos para un posible escape.

Taisho sonrió al darse cuenta y ver a los caballos en línea e iba a decir algo cuando escucho a su lado…

–Sí, hombres admirables.

Taisho volteó viendo detrás de él a unos pasos al rey de Minni. Sus soldados se alertaron, pero con una señal hizo que no se acercaran.

Un rugido que fue escuchado demasiado cerca, lo hizo mirar detrás de Naraku. El enorme dragón que conocía bien lo miraba directamente, su mano fue a la empuñadura ante el pensamiento de que viniera a vengarse por haberlo sellado con Inugami.

–Calma –dijo Naraku –vengo a pedirte que salves a tu tercer hijo.

–Mi tercer hijo es…

–Lo sabes bien, es el hijo de esa mujer. Donde el gemelo jamás nació al ser suprimido por el sello ese día.

Inu no Taisho frunció el entre cejo por lo oído. ¿Cómo demonios ese joven rey lo sabía?

–Es mejor que para el amanecer estés en las fronteras con Egit, Taisho o este mundo perecerá.

–¡¿Quién te crees para hablarle así al rey…?! –le gritico violentamente Hakudoshi a Naraku.

–Detente –dijo deteniéndolo con su brazo en el pecho.

–Tus hijos menores pareciera que tienen temperamento –sonrió sabiendo que ese e Inu Yasha no fueron enseñados por él.

–¿Por qué quieres que sea en esa tierras de nadie?

–Porque ahí ira para traer por completo a Inugami –Diciendo esto salto de la pared de la ciudad.

–¡Espe…!.

Taisho y Hakudoshi se acercaron al filo de la muralla esperando verlo herido, sin embargo, no estaba por ningún lado y cuando alzaron la vista para ver al dragón tampoco se encontraba. Solo se escuchó el rugido que se alejaba.

–¿No es hacia Egit?

–Sí, lo es… –dijo en un suspiro el rey de esas tierras.

Salvar a quien lo va a matar. Suspiro ante la idea, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que ir. Ese rey de Minni no era un hombre corriente y estando con el espíritu de Babil. Solo significaba que sería un riesgo darle la espalda.

Miro a Hakudoshi que observaba a la distancia y volteo a donde los hombres de su padre. Lo escucho suspirar antes de decirle.

–Aunque sea un fastidio, no se puede ignorar su petición, pero no es necesario que vayas personalmente.

Taisho solo lo escuchaba. Imagino como hubieran sido sus hijos que no tuvieron más opción que morir.

–Si es aceptable para el rey, puedo ir yo. Claro, haciéndome pasar por…

–No –dijo sin opción a replica –tú debes quedarte…

–Como sea, ya sabía que un caballerizo no estaba calificado –refunfuño Hakudoshi.

–No puedo dejar que el país quede solo con Kageromaru –Taisho puso las manos en los hombros de Hakudoshi –sé que no tienes experiencia siendo un príncipe, pero tengo la seguridad que lo harás bien. Dejo a Hitit en tus manos, Hakudoshi.

Un sentimiento cálido recorrió el interior del caballerizo, que se arrodillo y miro hacia abajo. Un nerviosismo lo hizo suspirar antes de decir.

–Lo haré. Daré mi vida si es necesario.

–No quiero tu muerte, pero alabo tu determinación –sonrió he hizo que se levantara –Myoga…

El rey llamo y de entre los soldados salió un hombre un poco más pequeño que Jaken, aunque igual de viejo, que usaba un bigote y solo tenía cabello blanco en la nuca. A Hakudoshi le costó un poco no reír al verlo.

–Su majestad –hizo una reverencia ante el rey.

–Ayuda a Hakudoshi en todo. Solo será nombrado como príncipe –dijo al anciano que asintió.

Hakudoshi entendió que aparte de ese anciano, nadie debía saber quién era, lo más seguro era que el mérito fuese para Akago, pero, como fuera por él estaba bien.

Vio a su padre comenzar a bajar y dar la orden de que siguieran los comandos de su hijo.

A lo lejos vio a uno de los hombres de Sesshoumaru que corría hacía él.

–¿la encontraron? –preguntó Hakudoshi apenas llego a él.

–No… aun no tenemos nada. Como ordeno nos desplegamos por la ciudad, pero no hemos encontrado nada.

Las manos de Hakudoshi se apretaron y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de decirle:

–Entonces solo la puede tener esa mujer. Si lo que pensamos es cierto no le hará daño hasta que Sesshoumaru vuelva y la usara de carnada –miro al soldado con decisión y ordeno –reúne a tus hombres y vayan al palacio imperial y esperen por una señal –señalo a uno de los caballos –si algo pasa antes de eso te dejo la decisión a ti.

–Lo haré.

El guardia de Sesshoumaru se fue con rapidez.

Taisho había escuchado todo y acercándose a Hakudoshi le entrego su anillo, el cual contenía el sello del rey.

–Lo cuidare hasta tu regreso.

Taisho se acercó al oído de Hakudoshi poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven.

–Eres el heredero de estas tierras…

–¿Qué…?

–Si yo no vuelvo. Tú puedes reinar o elegir quien reinara.

–pero… yo…

Hakudoshi estaba más allá del asombro al escuchar eso. Miro el anillo y al rey de esas tierras.

–Estos días te he estado observando, y me gusta lo que vi en ti… luchas por el bienestar de tu hogar y sabes manejar a la gente –el rey cerro los ojos y respiro –¡Qué todos sean mis testigos! –hablo en alto antes de que Hakudoshi pudiera procesar correctamente lo que le había dicho –confiero en vida el derecho de decidir quién gobernara nuestras tierras.

Todos a pesar del asombro que esto generaba al jamás haber escuchado algo como eso antes entre los reyes de Hitit. Se arrodillaron en aceptación, aun si, para ellos él era Akago, Myoga, bien sabía quién era en realidad.

Kageromaru tras dejar instalados a los ciudadanos, fue al palacio de su padre y vio a Rin con la mirada perdida. Debía vigilar a la reina hasta que Taisho volviera.

–Rin –la llamo, pero no volteo a él –¿Qué ocurre? –se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro –Rin –volvió a llamarla dándose cuenta que de los ojos de la niña caían lágrimas –¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

No habían respuestas, sin embargo, la frente de la niña se apoyó en él y sintió un dolor punzante en su costado… antes de poder alejarse impactado de lo que había pasado, el arma corto haciendo la herida más grande. Kageromaru cayó de rodilla frente a Rin sujetando su herida que sangraba haciendo rápidamente un charco debajo de él, cuando pudo salir del impacto su vista se comenzó a nublar, pero, logro ver detrás de Rin la silueta de una mujer…

Kageromaru cayó muerto en el charco de su propia sangre. La daga que tenía en su mano Rin goteaba como las lágrimas que caían desde su barbilla…

Grueso se veía el espejo que tenía entre sus manos Kaguya.

–Es hora de que nos movamos –dijo caminando como si nada ignorando el cuerpo siendo seguida por Rin.

Sango miraba al príncipe que iba al frente de ella. Contra todo pronóstico para ella, ese príncipe parecía que se preocupaba de su hermano.

Cuando pudieron sacarlo, ella no pudo más que gritar su nombre, aterrada de lo que veía. Su hermano tenía el cuerpo destrozado, con heridas abiertas y huesos rotos. Aun cuando las abejas habían tratado de protegerlo, solo lograron que su cabeza no sufriera grandes daños. Sin embargo, ese príncipe ordeno a sus hombres a que lo revisaran y cubrieran. Ahora era transportado en un carro con cuidado y sujetado para evitar que se lastime más. Cada cierto tiempo miraba donde estaba Kohaku como si tratara de ver como estaba su condición. Y aquellas palabras que le dijo justo después de ordenar a sus hombres, hicieron que la imagen que tenía de ese príncipe cambiara. " _No voy a dejar que muera, asique deja de estorbar. No voy a permitir que muera mientras le debo algo"_

La condición de Kohaku era grabe y el solo hecho de llevarlo era un riesgo, pero al menos en la ciudad podía tener, aunque sea, una oportunidad.

Faltaba poco más de un cuarto de hora para el amanecer.

Yasha miraba los objetos que estaban encima del manto rojo. Kouga le había entregado la garra, no de muy buena gana, pues conocía el riesgo, pero, por alguna razón no fue capaz de decirle que no.

Todos dormían o eso parecía, con la excepción de Yasha y Sesshoumaru. El segundo apoyado en la muralla del lugar miraba el rostro de Yasha e imagino como reaccionaria Inu Yasha a su insistente mirada.

–Jamás creí que serían usados para esto…

La voz suave de Yasha hizo recordar a Sesshoumaru, que quien estaba frente a él no era Inu Yasha. Se levantó y camino fuera de la cueva.

La naturaleza alrededor de la cueva lo hizo sonreír, de alguna manera, lo hacía sentirse en casa y, al mismo tiempo, una tristeza que aun no lograba entender del todo.

Unos brazos lo abrazaron desde atrás sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos por el latido que dio su pecho.

Miro por sobre su hombro viendo a Yasha. Tomo uno de sus brazos y volteo a él. Sin palabras solo dejo que sus ojos se conectaran. Ese sentimiento pesado en su pecho se hizo más sofocante y un deseo desbordante quemo sus entrañas, su respiración se agitó y todo se volvió un torbellino cuando los labios de Yasha se apoderaron de los de él. Sesshoumaru sin demasiado cuidado atrajo el cuerpo de Yasha y devoró con hambre esa boca, se sentía como un animal hambriento sin ningún control en ello. Las manos de Yasha alzaron la túnica de Sesshoumaru y toco su hombría sintiendo el brinco ante su toque. Sus bocas se separaron entre jadeos.

La mano de Sesshoumaru fue al taparrabos de Yasha e iba a sacarlo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yasha, la mirada de Inu Yasha vino a él, esa que le dio mientras lo hacía suyo, esa que le trajo una calidez. Y ahora, quien estaba frente a él solo despertaba su lujuria animal, su codicia….

Freno de golpe y se alejó de él, se sentía tan perdido, el deseo de monopolizar a quien tenía en frente, aquella obsesión que su cuerpo parecía tener por quien lo miraba agitado tratando de seducirlo y tomaba demasiada fuerza de voluntad de él no ir y seguir. El roce de los dedos de Yasha lo quemaba, sin embargo, dio un paso atrás… el sentimiento era, hasta cierto punto, diferente del que sintió cuando tenía a Inu Yasha entre sus brazos.

–¿Qué fue lo que te cambio tanto? –la pregunta de Yasha dejo en duda a Sesshoumaru.

–No sé lo que estás diciendo…

–¿El haber perdido tus recuerdos te cambio tanto? También olvidaste lo que sentías por mí.

Un dolor se puso en el pecho de Sesshoumaru junto con una pesadez en su cabeza.

–Quizás… tus palabras solo fueron una mentira ocasional aquel día… –dijo sin ocultar la tristeza que ese pensamiento le daba al recordar el día de su muerte.

–¡No es así! –gritó Sesshoumaru, pero tan pronto lo hizo solo pudo sentirse más confundido, tomo su cabeza perdido –yo no sé… pero… no lo sé… no entiendo esto. Este deseo que tengo por ti. Deseo tomarte –dijo serio mirando a quien estaba frente a él –pero también, siento que algo falta y el nombre de Inu Yasha viene enseguida…

–Entonces… si tuvieras que elegir uno de nosotros que se quede ¿sería él o yo?

El entre cejo de Sesshoumaru se frunció sin ser capaz de decir nada.

–La reencarnación forzada en un vientre que sería para dos provoco que las almas, la antigua y la nueva no se fusionaran del todo. Entre más reencarnaciones tengas más grande será tu alma –dijo como si tratara de distraerse de lo que había pasado, mirando el cielo, pues el silencio de quien estaba frente a él le dolía –dormí… hasta que volví y te vi… pero ya no eras tú mismo…

–Aun si lo explicas…

–Lo sé… –suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento encerrando dentro de él todo sentimiento –quieres despertar a Inugami al igual que yo… pero, dudo que tu sigas con vida después de ello Sesshoumaru ¿aun estás de acuerdo?

–¿Qué pasara con Inu Yasha? –pregunto.

–… –Yasha tembló antes de ser capaz de contestar –eso dependerá de Inugami.

La mano de Sesshoumaru lo agarro de la muñeca con el rostro espantado dijo casi a gritó:

–¡Inugami te desea a ti!

–Entonces si tú quedas con vida elegirás a Inu Yasha ¿no? –la sonrisa triste de Yasha lo hizo soltarlo sin poder decir una palabra –comencemos a irnos…

Yasha camino dentro de la cueva dejando a Sesshoumaru fuera.

Sesshoumaru miro la luna azul, podía recordar con claridad que siempre miro esa luna con un sentimiento de añoranza, pero ahora su pecho dolía con la imagen de Inu Yasha, con cada imagen y recuerdo que tenía de ese chico, cada palabra que lo había desconcertado… apoyó su espalda en un árbol apretando su mano en un puño…

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? –la voz de Naraku lo hizo casi gruñir.

La imagen del rey de Minni provoco el desagrado en Sesshoumaru, que no le importo la presencia del dragón que estaba detrás de Naraku.

–Veo que me sigues odiando.

De un rápido movimiento Sesshoumaru estuvo frente al rey de Minni y el puño por poco le roza el rostro de quien tuvo que saltar para atrás.

–Te has vuelto más violento Sesshoumaru.

Otro golpe que rozo su mejilla lacerándola. Sesshoumaru deseaba matarlo, había tocado a Inu Yasha, había provocado su transformación y que terminara así.

Estacas de agua hicieron que Naraku y Sesshoumaru se alejaran el uno del otro.

El dragón estaba siendo acariciado por Yasha, crispando a los dos que lo vieron y provocando en Jakotsu que estaba desde la cueva observando un dolor en el pecho.

–Si ya se calmaron –dijo Yasha a los dos –vámonos.

Kouga salió de la cueva, Jakotsu lo siguió junto con Miroku mantenía la distancia de Byakuya… Shippo y Byakuya bajaron de un árbol para unirse a ellos.

Solo pudieron salir de la ciudad cuando vieron a los soldados de Minni y de Babil esperándolos.

–Vayan yo los retrasare –dijo Shippo.

–Te lo agradezco –respondió Yasha dejando atrás al zorro que frente a los soldados hizo una muralla de fuego azul.

Los soldados que al verlos se habían puesto en posición de ataque; al ver las grandes llamas dieron un paso atrás, pero siendo dirigidos por Takemaru este comenzó a reorganizar a los soldados con intención de atacar.

Faltaba poco para el alba cuando llegaron a su destino.

Yasha puso los objetos en el suelo frente a Sesshoumaru.

–Byakuya… si no logro finalizar termínalo tú…

–¿Qué hay con mí deseo?.

–¿cuál es? –preguntó Yasha y Byakuya se le acerco susurrándole –con ayudarme lo harás realidad y lo otro… créeme que nada será como antes…

Yasha toco el collar que tenía en el cuello y se lo saco. Expandiéndose cada perla comenzó a rodear a Sesshoumaru y los colmillos apuntándolo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Trata de recordar… lo que paso aquí y tus palabras… aquellas que usaron para sellarte, aquellas que me causaron tanto dolor y felicidad…

Sesshoumaru no lograba entender, pero algo dentro de él se estremeció. Un sentimiento vertiginoso tomo su respiración, extrañamente un miedo lo hizo sudar y solo podía ver los ojos de quien estaba frente a él que sonrió y dijo:

–"¿de qué me sirve esta bebida de la inmortalidad a mí, ahora que nunca nos volveremos a vernos de nuevo y gasto mis días derramando las suficientes lagrimas para flotar sobre su estela?…"

Un jadeo salió de la garganta de Sesshoumaru. La imagen de Inu Yasha vino cuando estuvo diciendo el poema que él creyó era un conjuro. Pero la imagen se fue a la de una persona atravesada por la espada que él empuñaba, el cabello negro, la piel más morena que la de Inu Yasha…

–…Yasha… –susurro y de su mejilla cayó una lágrima.

Sesshoumaru escuchaba su propia voz recitando cada una de las frases que se mezclaba ahora con la voz de Yasha.

 _Con mi poder y mi arco, debería poder abatir al dragón y obtener la gema de su cuello._

La pierna izquierda de Sesshoumaru comenzó a desgarrarse la palabra escrita se comenzaba a desvanecer como si fuese liquido afilado. La voz de Yasha tembló al sentir en sí mismo el dolor y la marca comenzar a desaparecer también. El agua era absorbida por la esfera que comenzó a brillar.

 _Pensé que era real, pero cuando observe de cerca, no era más que una rama enjoyada adornada con palabras._

El dolor de cabeza en Yasha lo hizo quejarse, haciendo que todos los espíritus dieran un paso a él, pero una señal de él los detuvo. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Sesshoumaru al arder la luna en su frente como sí el tormento del poder rompiera su cráneo, perdiéndose su mirada en el vacío.

El dolor hizo que Sesshoumaru se tomara la cabeza, ya no era capaz de ver esa imagen. Se veía flotar en el espacio, escuchando a alguien a lo lejos.

 _Ahora que he obtenido prendas que no arderán en las llamas inmortales de mi amor, mis mangas se secarán de mis lágrimas melancólicas, y hoy podré verte de nuevo._

Un viento rodeo el lugar.

La tela roja se alzó, desde el brazo derecho de Sesshoumaru y Yasha hilos salieron siendo absorbidos por la tela que comenzó a tomar forma de una capa.

 _Sabiendo que este traje ardería sin sufrir un rasguño, no hubiera dudado de su veracidad; en vez de colocarlo entre llamas, hubiera pasado mis días admirándolo._

Sesshoumaru sintió el dolor en su brazo derecho, un viento lo golpeo y escucho que alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos. Viendo una pequeña luz que pronto tomo forma humanoide…

–¿Quién…? –su voz se escuchó como eco… y el dolor lo detuvo de seguir hablando.

–Reconócete a ti mismo –dijo la figura con voz distorsionada.

 _Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas; ¿Es cierto que espero la Concha del Molusco Absolvedor en vano, igual que no hay plantas ni caparazones en la cala que evitan hasta las olas?_

El brazo perdido de Sesshoumaru le comenzó a doler; con un dolor fantasmal. Yasha sintió su brazo desgarrarse. Sangre caía de la nuevamente abierta herida de Sesshoumaru donde estuviera antes su brazo izquierdo.

La figura humanoide frente a él comenzó a ser cada vez más clara.

–¿Qué… es… esto? –dijo Sesshoumaru con dolor.

–Acepta la realidad y deja de esconderte de tu verdad –la voz parecía volverse más clara también.

–…yo… no… sé…

Las imágenes de Inu Yasha y de Yasha bailaban en su mente confundiéndolo.

 _Pensé que la copa de piedra estaría alumbrada por la virtud de Buda, pero ni siquiera veo el brillo que tiene la hierba bañada por el rocío. ¿Qué has visto realmente en el Monte Osore?_

La pierna derecha de Yasha comenzó a quemarse como la de Sesshoumaru diluyéndose la marca.

Un gritó salió de la garganta de Sesshoumaru que estaba recibiendo múltiples cortadas del collar y haciendo que su propia sangre lo atacara perforando su cuerpo.

La imagen ahora fue clara. La persona frente a él era… él.

Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, miles de lamentos y dolores, miles de noches de pasión que tuvo con Yasha… miles de enfados… pero que Yasha siempre cedía sonriendo, miles de silencios y veces que hirió a Yasha por sus acciones obsesivas, miles de tiempos de deseo reprimido y de extrañar su cuerpo… cuando conoció realmente a Izayoi y aquella noche…

Esa noche que Izayoi fue donde él y lo abrazo diciendo el nombre de Yasha. Fueron rodeados y vio a esa mujer y entendió todo, esa mujer había sido. Sabía las leyes de Hitit, pero no dejaría que mataran a quien traería la descendencia que le devolvería a Yasha, cuando puso la mano en el vientre de Izayoi sintió la energía creciendo dentro de ella reconociéndola no pudo evitar voltear viendo el vientre de la mujer con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza, pues sabía lo que significaba, el nombre que salió temeroso de sus labios lo había terminado de condenar… había llamado el alma de Yasha donde solo estaba su energía creciendo. El intento de aquella mujer por matar a Izayoi y él fue sellado… sus últimas fuerzas las uso para protegerla y enviarla a esa luna que tanto amaba ver Yasha.

Todo sentimiento se frenó al venir la imagen de Inu Yasha…

Ahora entendía todo y más cosas, pero miro a la persona frente a él…

–Inugami…

–Soy lo que tú eres –dijo con seriedad.

–No quiero herirlo, pero como sea lo haré…

Alzo la mano era hora de desaparecer como Sesshoumaru y dejar que Inugami saliera.

–Ahora que ha llegado el momento de ponerme… –el dolor que sintió Yasha lo hizo caer.

Sentía que su corazón se desgarraría, escupió un bocado de sangre. Poco a poco salía de dentro de él el poder que estaba sellado en ese cuerpo, haciendo el dolor cada vez más fuerte.

–…la Prenda de Plumas Celestiales…–el dolor lo hacía sofocarse, pero debía terminar –…y despedirme del mundo terrenal…, echo de menos… tu… presencia… y sufro.

Cayó inconsciente sin poderlo evitar. Byakuya se acercó la tela celestial, la tomó lanzándola a donde estaba Sesshoumaru.

Un torrente hizo explosión.

El alba comenzaba a despuntar. El cuerpo de Yasha se alzó, de él salía la energía que era absorbida por el ser que ahora estaba donde estuviera antes Sesshoumaru. Los objetos giraban alrededor del cuerpo iluminado. El brazo izquierdo de Sesshoumaru fibra por fibra era regenerado.

Nadie se podía acercar por el fuerte viento que lo rodeaba y tenían que cubrirse. Byakuya recitaba los llamados a los espíritus; específicamente el de Inugami una y otra vez.

–Oh, tu espíritu del viento. Protector de Hitit, hoy te invoco, ven y despierta. Has presencia ante quien te llama espíritu guardián del viento. Todo poderoso Inugami despierta de tu letargo…

Kouga miraba con terror el cuerpo de Inu Yasha que flotaba y parecía toda su energía era drenada por ese espíritu que estaba despertando. Quiso ir en su ayuda y sintió unos brazos detenerlo.

–No vayas –escucho la voz de Miroku.

Sin decir una palabra sujeto el brazo de Miroku y lo lanzo lejos de él corriendo a donde estaba Inu Yasha, pero no era capaz de acercarse siendo cortado por el fuerte viento.

Escuchaba los gritos de Miroku. Era consciente del olor a sangre de aquel rey de Minni que tenía las manos empuñadas al punto de hacerlas sangrar y el rugido de aquel dragón que parecía llamar a Yasha. Pero a él no era Yasha quien le importaba.

–Demonios… ¡INU YASHA! –grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando inútilmente que reaccionara, pero no servía de nada.

El cuerpo de Inu Yasha comenzó a descender a los brazos de quien ahora estaba con una túnica larga y blanca, sus brazos al descubierto recibieron a Inu Yasha.

Los objetos fueron lanzados a sus dueños por un fuerte viento, frenando delante de su dueño.

La capa de Inugami cubrió sus hombros.

Kouga corrió tomando la cala y la transformo en garras. Le quitaría a Inu Yasha de sus brazos y se lo llevaría.

Onigumo sostuvo la copa, era aquí donde podrían saber quién se quedaría con él, aunque Onigumo sabía que pasaría había, aunque pequeña, la posibilidad de cambiar el destino.

Banryu se lanzó casi al mismo tiempo que él.

Los tres espíritus atacaron al espíritu del viento. Siendo frenados por el viento a unos pasos de él, estacas de agua, tierra y las telas de araña trataban de herirlo, pero no lo lograban…

–Insolentes –susurro Inugami y libero un viento tan fuerte que los expulso a metros de él.

Los demás se cubrieron.

El ave de Yasha voló encima de su amo que era sostenido por Inugami.

Inugami miraba el rostro de quien parecía dormir. Miro a los espíritus. Ese chico realmente era su perdición. Ahora era solo un cuerpo vació… pues el alma estaba suspendida sin consciencia alguna y dependía del nombre que él llamara para que este despertara. Pero ¿sería lo correcto?

Una vez lo despertara, todo volvería a pasar. Lucharía con Ookami por él, alejaría a Onigumo y a Banryu o en el peor de los casos… los mataría. Ya sea que llamase a uno o al otro ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Un dolor en su pecho fue su respuesta.

Hizo que la capa roja cayera y lo recostó en ella. Si pudiera hacer que se quedara así, durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado siempre… siempre…

–No ven que este chico solo hace que nos perdamos.

–Cállate –dijo en un gruñido bajo Kouga –lo llevare de regreso a nuestro mundo.

–Su mundo es este –dijo seco Inugami.

–¿No le diste tu palabra de dejarlo irse cuando despertaran al espíritu? –le recrimino.

Inugami frunció los labios ante eso acercándose a Ookami que se alisto para luchar. Byakuya se comenzó a acercar de apoco al cuerpo de Inu Yasha.

–Inu Yasha jamás te perteneció –dijo Kouga.

–Temes que no se quede contigo –dijo Onigumo.

–O no sabes a quien deseas de vuelta –dijo Baryu.

Los pasos de Inugami se detuvieron por un momento.

–Absurdo –sentencio bajo.

–Entonces llama a Yasha –dijo Banryu que tuvo que esquivar las afiladas garras de Kouga.

–Ese cuerpo es de Inu Yasha –dijo enervado –Yasha ya está muerto.

Aun si eso le daba cierto dolor, la sola idea de que Inu Yasha no estuviera no lo soportaba.

–¡Cállate! –grito el dragón atacando a Ookami.

Onigumo y Inugami quedaron solos mirándose el uno al otro.

–Mientras exista la posibilidad de tenerle esta obsesión no parara. Si realmente quieres hacer algo para que nosotros desistamos Inugami… –la voz de Naraku era sería, pero de alguna manera se sentía triste –debes despertarlo y que nos rechace o… destruirlo –la última palabra fue tan silente que casi no sería escuchada, al menos no por oídos humanos.

Los puños de Inugami se apretaron. Eso era la solución perfecta, pero no lo deseaba hacer, destruir el alma y el cuerpo de Inu Yasha y Yasha.

El ave de Yasha al escucharlo cayó en picada entrando en el cuerpo de su amo, provocando una explosión lanzando a Byakuya donde estaban Inugami y Onigumo. Onigumo sostuvo a quien era un proyectil humano, sintiendo dentro de ese humano una gran energía afín con lo que él era débil… el agua… el sacerdote de Banryu… sintiendo como un calambre en sus brazos. Lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo tratando de relajar sus brazos.

Inugami vio con espanto el cuerpo de pie de Inu Yasha, teniendo a su alrededor esferas de los cuatro elementos. Los movimientos de todos estaban detenidos por un momento.

–No voy a permitir que destruyan a mi amo –dijo la voz distorsionada del ave que venía desde Inu Yasha.

–Inugami. Debes despertar su consciencia… para que expulse a Beknu.

Aun si lo que le decía Onigumo era cierto y escuchaba detrás las voces de Banryu y Ookami diciéndole a quien despertar, él solo no podía.

–Eres un maldito cobarde –le dijo al paso Ookami que corrió donde estaba Beknu. –¡Sal de Inu Yasha! –le gritó.

Beknu saltó y movió uno de los brazos como si fuera un ala, provocando una cuchilla de viento que corto la tierra al ser esquivada.

Al caer golpeo con el puño el suelo provocando un movimiento telúrico haciendo caer a Kouga que pronto tuvo que correr de regreso pues desde la tierra salía lava.

–Esto va hacer difícil –dijo parándose.

–Kouga no seas precipitado –le dijo Miroku a su lado.

–No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Iba a ir otra vez, pero vio como Beknu tuvo que dispersar innumerables flechas.

Takemaru lanzo a ellos el zorro que había vuelto a ser solo un niño.

–Entreguen al concejero del príncipe Sesshoumaru y al príncipe y dejaremos ir a los demás –Ordeno Takemaru y vio con alivio que Miroku estaba bien.

–¡Muérete! –le grito Kouga antes de pasar frente a Inu Yasha.

Las tropas de Taisho llegaron viendo a Sesshoumaru entendió de inmediato que ese ya no era Sesshoumaru sino el espíritu del viento, Inugami. Su vista se quedó en quien quiso con todas sus fuerzas matar, porque le recordaba ese día, porque le restregaba su parecido con su madre y con él, porque le dejara la dolorosa duda del quizás y tener que asumir su error. Su doloroso error de no haberla protegido más. Y que ahora sabía era así por las palabras de Izayoi: " _Cuida de nuestro Inu Yasha"_. Le había susurrado antes de desaparecer. Era su hijo, su verdadero tercer hijo quien lo mataría.

Los espíritus se vieron rodeados.

Beknu se sintió acorralado, para él todos eran enemigos y él debía proteger a su amo de ellos. Taisho vio las tropas de Takemaru y un rugiente sonido lo hizo ver Rasetsu traía a otras tropas de otros países. Miro con consternación a Naraku dándose cuenta de la mirada de odio que le dio a Rasetsu, al parecer no era algo planeado por Naraku. Esta iba a ser una guerra con demasiadas bajas y solo por… miro a Inu Yasha. La leyenda era cierta, a manos de quien era codiciado por los espíritus todo lo conocido moriría. Tomo su arco y apunto una flecha al pecho de Inu Yasha…


	19. 19

19

Tomo su arco y apunto una flecha al pecho de Inu Yasha, sintiendo su pulso temblar… lo bajo… miro entonces a sus hombres. Fuese cual fuera el resultado lucharía hasta su último aliento.

Todos los soldados comenzaron a atacar.

Beknu golpeo el suelo agrietándolo y alzo un montículo de tierra que pronto parecía tomar forma de torre estando él en la cima y desde sus faldas lava salía haciendo que todos se alejaran. Inugami dio un paso a él, pero una flecha por poco lo hiere.

Beknu se cubrió haciendo una habitación a su alrededor dejando solo una ventana frente a él, donde solo podría entrar de una persona y él sería capaz de matarla. Un brillo oscuro se vio a su lado y del salió una niña y una mujer. Beknu lanzo una hoja de viento, pero fue absorbida por el espejo.

–No te asustes –dijo la mujer sonriendo –no quiero hacerte daño. Quiero que este bien el dueño de este cuerpo.

–¿Me ayudaras a salvar al amo? –pregunto ilusionado ante la idea.

–Me desharé de tus enemigos para demostrártelo.

La dulce voz de la mujer lo convenció y la miro acercarse a la ventana, miro de reojo a la niña que se quedó a su lado y parecía tenía la mirada vacía.

Deseaba que su amo despertara, él sabría qué hacer.

La niña se puso frente a él mostrándole su propia imagen, los ojos dorados de Inu Yasha parecían intermitentes a unos rojos como los de Beknu y pronto mostro el colapso de ese cuerpo transformándose en un monstruo sin conciencia humana, le estaba mostrando el futuro.

Debía eliminar a todos los enemigos de su amo o su amo… sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

Cuando salió Taisho la reconoció enseguida, como muchos de ahí. Inugami la miro con odio infinito. Y cuando vio el espejo del abismo…

–¡Corran! –gritó Inugami pero no había donde hacerlo.

Desde el espejo comenzó a absorber su alrededor otro espejo floto arriba del que sostenía en sus manos Kaguya, y como si se tratara de una especie de campo, el espejo del espacio atrapo a todos los que estaban ahí. Un frío los hacía temblar y las almas una a una comenzaban a salir de sus cuerpos.

Kouga tomo a Miroku y lo alejo de la torre, Byakuya fue lanzado por Naraku con solo un cúbrete la cabeza y cayó al lado de Miroku, Jakotsu era protegido por el pequeño dragón de Banryu. Aun cuando se había visto con su hermano ninguno se acercó al otro y aun si le costaba la vida no iría a molestarlo. Aunque no podía morir… se sonrió ante la idea. Taisho fue dejado por Inugami con Miroku.

–Clava el bastón en el suelo –dijo Inugami y miro a Taisho –. Tus soldados, todos tienen un tótem hecho por ti.

–Sí, esa es una obligación del rey –dijo el rey de Hitit.

–Dame tu tótem –le dijo.

Al tomarlo cortó la palma de Taisho y puso el tótem en la mano.

–Mientras estés aquí y no seas afectado por los espejos ellos tampoco lo serán.

Las palabras de Inugami lo calmaron pero los gritos comenzaron a escucharse.

La piel de Inugami se erizo ante el recuerdo de Inu Yasha masacrando y no estaba errado.

Beknu había saltado desde la torre y a quien le agredía los cortaba y/o atravesaba con sus poderes, bañando la tierra de carmín. Inugami salió a detenerlo…

–Alto –la voz de esa mujer le hervía la sangre –no tan rápido Inugami o esta niña morirá.

–Rin… –salió de su boca, los recuerdos de esa pequeña vinieron a su mente.

Rin sostenía un cuchillo en su garganta que ya comenzaba a sangrar un poco. Por su lado corrió alguien a gran velocidad, como vio a Onigumo y Banryu acatar a esa mujer. Siendo los poderes de los dos espíritus devueltos después de ser absorbidos.

Kouga solo podía retener un poco los ataques de Inu Yasha y de los soldados. Tenía que buscar el momento adecuado para sacar de ahí a Rin.

Beknu trajo agua reviviendo el rio mojando los pies de los soldados e hizo que el agua se alzara empalándolos, pintando el rio de carmín. Kouga fue lanzado a sus pies teniendo perforado el pecho. Miroku corrió gritando su nombre desprotegiendo a los demás.

Jakotsu corrió donde su hermano pidiéndole al pequeño dragón que protegiera a su hermano y Taisho corrió donde estaba Inu Yasha. Banryu y Onigumo seguían tratando de detener a Kaguya.

Miroku puso el bastón encima de Kouga traspasaría parte de su vida, lo iba a salvar sin importar nada más.

Inugami sentía que todo iba en cámara lenta, miro al cielo y suspiro casi sin aliento.

–…

Inu Yasha estaba sumido en la oscuridad más profunda. Había matado a Sesshoumaru y a demasiada gente, no deseaba recordar, quería olvidar todo, deseaba volver a su mundo y solo ser una persona más.

–¿Te arrepientes…? –escucho la voz de alguien muy similar a la de él.

Cuando alzó la cara se vio a él mismo en esa oscuridad, un él con cabello oscuro y piel más oscura… pero era él… ambos en cuclillas.

–Si no hubiera venido él estaría vivo…

–¿Desearías no haberlo conocido?

Los recuerdos vinieron a él.

–Jamás, –no, no se arrepentía de eso –pero… pero…

–Él está vivo –dijo –pero ya no es Sesshoumaru.

–… ¿ya no…? Es Inugami ¿verdad?

Se vio asentir…

–Nosotros –dijo Inu Yasha –¿Qué pasara?

–Somos uno…

–No lo somos –corrigió Inu Yasha –tú, eres Yasha y aun si me das tus recuerdos. Yo seguiré siendo Inu Yasha.

–Mis recuerdos son solo míos…

–Los míos también… no quiero ser tu rencarnación, no lo soy.

–Tus poderes, vienen de mi aprendizaje, pero son tuyos al mejorarlos.

–Yo no tengo…

–Si los tienes –le aseguro Yasha –pero lo siento… no deseo que tú salgas.

Inu Yasha vio como una hoja de viento lo iba a cortar y la detuvo. Agua lo había protegido, a sus pies… el pateo el suelo y detuvo la carrera de Yasha que venía a atacarlo con un temblor. Estacas de agua fueron lanzadas por Yasha y él las disperso con un golpe de viento. Un ataque tras otro se fueron repeliendo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto Inu Yasha.

–Tuve que dar mi vida para que este mundo siguiera. Si esto iba a pasar de todas maneras debí haber seguido, sin que me importara nadie. Vivir por mí.

–El mayor error de todos es ese… acepte la relación con Kouga, para que no se fuera de mi lado…pero lo termine hiriendo…

Yasha lo ataco y él lo repelió. Choques de poderes destellaron.

–¿Tú qué sabes? –preguntó Yasha.

Una voz susurrante fue escuchada por Inu Yasha.

–Que vivo según mis creencias…

Inu Yasha se detuvo un momento parándose erguido y sonrió.

Miro sus manos a pesar de que ahora sabía lo que había pasado afuera y que de alguna manera el deseo de Sesshoumaru se había cumplido, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Pero… aun si no lo recordaba muy bien, sabía que fue así. Y solo tenía una cosa por hacer… asumirlo. Buenas o malas decisiones, todas y cada una de ellas lo hacían quien era… no cambiaría su forma de pensar por otros, si no le mostraban que estaba equivocado. No daría su brazo a torcer y no se inclinaría si él no lo deseaba. Ese era él y nadie iba a decidir por él.

Una luz cegadora freno los movimientos de todos.

Inugami no había dicho aun el nombre que había venido a su mente y que sus labios solo pudieron con temor modular.

Kaguya se cubrió los ojos, Inugami fue raudo donde Rin siendo detenido por Kaguya. Poniéndose detrás de la niña que movió suavemente el cuchillo provocando que sangrara más.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto Inugami.

–No lo recuerdas –dijo Kaguya –siempre ha sido uno solo mi deseo…

El odio de Inugami creció en su interior. Esa maldita bruja había hecho incontables cosas solo por un absurdo deseo.

Un día fue enviada desde Babil y se transformó en sacerdotisa del templo por voluntad propia… era una joven hermosa que adoraba a la diosa de la luna. Él la conoció cuando se perdió en sus terrenos. Espíritus y bestias se la querían comer. Con solo su presencia hizo que todos se alejaran de ese lugar y le ordeno irse.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que esa joven estaba obsesionada por el poder… aun si él solo la ignoraba ella seguía yendo y pidiéndole le enseñara.

Un día después de la junta que hacía con Izayoi esa mujer apareció… solo tapada con velos a la luz de la luna. Fácilmente para un humano la podría confundir con una diosa, pero él solo vio una mujer cualquiera… y escucho de esos labios algo que solo era una estupidez para él.

Y al parecer, después de tantos años seguía con el mismo absurdo deseo.

–Si ya eres lo suficientemente poderosa ¿para qué…?

–Porque tu poder es mayor… si obtengo tus poderes seré como una diosa y nadie…

–Tonterías –dijo cortándole las palabras –Rin –llamo a la niña –no sea una molestia, tu madre jamás lo fue.

De los ojos de la niña cayeron lágrimas y su mano tembló, pero de un movimiento rápido ataco a Kaguya cortándole levemente la mano.

–Impertinente –la empujo lejos de ella haciéndola caer de la torre.

Inugami fue por ella trayéndola a su lado. Teniéndola en brazos vio que la niña lloraba casi sin emociones, puso su mano en los ojos de Rin e hizo que cerrara los ojos haciéndola dormir. La dejo junto a Jakotsu, que discutía con Byakuya, y el menor se alejó de él.

–Cuídala –le dijo y se fue.

–Estos hombres solo saben ordenar –dijo con molestia.

Mirando a la niña que aun lloraba en sus sueños y a quien estaba frente a la torre. Sus ojos se perdían en aquel dragón… la luz cegadora había amainado y el ave estaba volando arriba de quien estuviera en ese cuerpo y sostenía a Taisho.

Taisho había corrido donde estaba Inu Yasha haría que se detuviera aun si debía matarlo junto a él. Cuando estuvo cerca y fue visto por Beknu Taisho saco su espada, desvió una flecha…

–¡Despierta de una vez, chiquillo ¿dónde está tu orgullo?! –gritó mientras corría él.

Viendo las estacas siendo lanzadas. Taisho lanzo su espada cuando el resplandor lo segó y sintió fue atravesado por las estacas.

–…Inu Yasha… –dijo Taisho viendo la silueta de quien se acercaba.

Las estacas se deshicieron y su cuerpo colapso siendo sostenido. Al ver los ojos de quien lo sostenía sonrió.

–…bienve…nido Inu Yasha…

–He vuelto, padre –dijo al tener los recuerdos de Yasha y lo que había escuchado.

Lo sabía, pero la idea de ser hermano de Sesshoumaru lo había cegado, no lo iba a aceptar, pero era así… ese hombre era el hombre que su madre había amado hasta su último día.

–No merezco… que me llames así… yo…–la voz de Taisho demostraba lo mal herido que estaba.

–Mi madre, aun si jamás me dijo tu nombre, me hablaba de ti… ella te amo hasta el final…

–… si no… hubiera… sido tan siego…

–Ya no importa… padre… perdón…

La voz de Inu Yasha tembló, las prendas de Taisho se volvían cada vez más rojas, tan rápido como su rostro palidecía perdiendo a cada latido la vida.

Beknu los protegía y no se había preocupado de lo que pasaba realmente a su alrededor… los soldados habían comenzado a combatir entre ellos.

–Inu Yasha… esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti… vive. Hijo de Izayoi, príncipe de Egit y Hitit… mi hijo… vive…

–Lo haré –dijo apretando la mano de su padre.

La imagen de cuando lo vio por primera vez vino a su cabeza, como las de las demás ocasiones, sin importar si él no lo había conocido, podía saber que era un buen padre pues Sesshoumaru lo respetaba y era, a pesar de que en un comienzo lo odiaba, era justo…

Los ojos de Taisho se apagaron de toda luz. Inu Yasha cerró los ojos de su padre.

–…descansa padre –dijo y miro a Beknu –protégelo.

Lo recostó y vio lo que estaba pasando, la vista paro en donde estaba Inugami, tomo la espada de su padre. Cuando estaba en la disputa con Yasha había podido escuchar la voz de Taisho y había sido eso lo que lo hizo pararse erguido, si no se había arrodillado frente a su padre rey, porqué lo haría ante el destino. Apretó la empuñadura y corrió.

Estando cerca de Onigumo le gritó:

–Onigumo lanza fuego.

Naraku lo miro sin poder saber realmente quien era hasta que escucho:

–¿Qué esperas? ¡Ahora estúpido rey!

Era Inu Yasha, lanzo una llamarada y vio a Inu Yasha blandir la espada el viento alimento el fuego haciendo una llamarada tan grande como la misma torre incendiándose.

Kaguya uso el espejo de abismo para absorber el fuego.

–Ban… –miro al dragón –lanza estacas de agua…

–¿Por qué te tengo que escuchar a ti?

–Porque de lo contrario vamos a morir, idiota –dijo enardecido.

–Maldición, después voy a arreglar cuentas contigo –reclamo.

Las estacas fueron lanzadas con rapidez, y Kaguya las detuvo con el espejo del espacio. Inu Yasha mientras eso pasaba rasgo la tierra.

–Ban continúa lanzando.

–No me des órdenes –advirtió pero siguió haciéndolo.

–Onigumo, quema la tierra y no dejes que la torre se apague.

Onigumo solo suspiro viéndolo irse.

Inugami vio como corría a él, quedando a unos metros…

–Sé que los estas manteniendo lejos con tu viento –le dijo Inu Yasha.

La mirada de quien vino cerca de él le dijo de quién se trataba. Era cierto que estaba alejando a los soldados con su viento, pero, no se había acercado a ellos por un miedo… no quería saber que consciencia había surgido aun cuando él mismo había susurrado el nombre de uno en su mente…

–¿Puedes quitar el oxígeno de las cosas u otros elementos?

–El… oxigeno… –dijo mirando con extrañeza a quien le hablaba, sin duda era Inu Yasha.

–Son pequeñas partes de aíre en los otros elementos…

–Sí… –dijo Inugami con tono serio.

Inu Yasha lo miro caminar a donde él había apuntado… de alguna manera era diferente a Sesshoumaru, aun si la apariencia era la misma, pero en aquella mirada, parecía haber un abismo. Cuando llegaron al lado de los espíritus que trabajaban para mantener a raya a Kaguya. Inu Yasha apunto la tierra que Onigumo estaba quemando.

Inugami puso la mano frente del fuego con la palma abierta y la subió cerrándola, el fuego se apagó y entre la tierra quemada se veía destellos. Inu Yasha sonrió y silbó. La pantera apareció ante él. Subió a su lomo acariciándola susurro su nombre antes de hacer que retrocediera ante la vista de los espíritus.

Byakuya estaba revisando a Shippo y lo ayudo comenzando a darle un poco de su energía. Si lo ayudaba, ese zorro le daría un conocimiento o un poder… deseaba ver el pasado de las personas, si podía saber que los hería, él se podría proteger.

Kaguya luchaba contra las estacas y el fuego. Lo que antes le había sido tan fácil ahora era un dolor de cabeza. Antes los dos espíritus habían luchado por separado pero ahora lo hacían juntos, el control del espacio se había perdido. Todo era culpa de ese maldito mocoso, aquel hijo de Izayoi.

Inu Yasha galopo hacia la tierra quemada y rasguño la tierra con la espada de su padre. Voló hacia donde estaba Kaguya dejando un camino brillante desde la punta de la espada. Ante la vista de los espíritus los brillos comenzaron a reunirse en la espada volviéndose cristales y cada vez más grandes…

Kaguya lo vio y cuando blandió la espada, un grupo de lanzas de diamantes fueron proyectadas hacia ella. Puso frente de ella el espejo del tiempo frenando el ataque… roció de su sangre en las lanzas y las devolvió.

Inugami de un movimiento rápido saco a Inu Yasha de ahí mientras se escuchaba el grito de los otros espíritus. Al caer al suelo los ojos de los dos se encontraron, la mirada de Inugami se suavizo, pero alejo la mirada, pero sin soltarlo.

–Estoy bien, suéltame –le dijo Inu Yasha.

Los brazos de Inugami se alejaron de él dándose la vuelta. Una palmada en su espalda hizo que le ardiera mirando a quien le había pegado. Inu Yasha sonreía.

–Es mejor que dejes de pensar, tu cerebro no lo va a aguantar.

–Tú –dijo con enfado.

–Yo… algo no cambio en nada, eres un idiota –el entre cejo de Inugami se frunció.

–Inu Yasha –dijo con enfado.

–Bien, al menos recuerdas mi nombre –la mirada de desafío en Inu Yasha lo calló –no voy a dejar que esa infeliz se salga con la suya…

Inugami lo vio correr, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

–¡Una vez más!

Kaguya al ver como se acercaba susurro un hechizo y lanzo gotas de su sangre, arremolinándose se transformaron en cientos de dardos de sangre.

Banryu y Onigumo estaban ocupados deteniendo a los espejos de esa bruja, que comenzaron a tomar forma humanoide con la apariencia de Kaguya y se lanzaron al ataque contra ellos. Alejándolos de la torre.

Inugami fue donde Inu Yasha, pero en el mismo momento que llegó a su lado una pared de tierra fue erguida frente a ellos, deteniendo los dardos.

Inu Yasha vio a su otro lado a Kouga.

–Kouga –dijo aliviado.

–Esto es lo último que haré por ti Inu Yasha –dijo sin mirarlo con tono serio, pero con un matiz triste –una vez más yo te limpiare el camino –miro a Inugami –me importa una mierda quien seas, pero si no lo proteges ahora te voy a matar. Todo esto por no saber tomar decisiones siendo honesto contigo mismo… eres solo un maldito crio… –gruño y corrió hacia Kaguya.

Inu Yasha estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, volteo donde Inugami viendo que este parecía molesto, pero al tiempo pensativo.

–Vamos –fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar derrumbando la pared de tierra.

Estaba más que enfadado.

No le pudo refutar a ese lobo estúpido y eso ya lo cabreaba.

Kouga lanzaba y esquivaba lanzas que tiraba Kaguya. Cuando vio a Inugami tenía a Inu Yasha en brazos su pecho se estrujo pero solo apretó los dientes. Hizo que de la torre estacas salieras estacas con el deseo de perforarla, sin embargo sabía que no sería tan fácil, así que opto por ser solo el paso para que no pudiera detener el ataque de Inu Yasha.

Banryu luchaba contra el espejo. No sería un oponente digno, pero estando así de lastimado era difícil seguir el ritmo y más al seguir siendo herido.

Onigumo estaba en lo mismo cuando vio gruyas incendiadas ir hacia el espejo. Al buscar al dueño se dio cuenta que era el niño que había lanzado antes.

–¿Cómo usas fuego siendo agua?

–Aprendo… –fue lo único que dijo.

Naraku sonrió a tan simple respuesta y siguió con el ataque.

Kaguya al detener las lanzas de tierra por poco no logra escapar de las estacas. Saltó de la torre que ahora era un cumulo de estacas. Usando el espejo del tiempo detuvo su caída. Parada en el espejo flotaba en el aire. No vio cuando Inu Yasha llego siendo sujetado por Inugami a unos metros de ella.

Inu Yasha blandió la espada lanzando las lanzas.

Kaguya lanzo cientos de dardos, pero un fuerte viento hizo que sus dardos y las lanzas de diamantes atravesarán su cuerpo.

Las figuras humanoides de los espejos explotaron.

Naraku tomo con sus telas de araña a Byakuya y lo cubrió a pesar de los dolores que le daba tenerlo cerca. Byakuya al darse cuenta hizo que su cuerpo desprendiera calor haciendo que el dolor de Onigumo fuese más leve. Los ojos de Byakuya se quedaron mirando los rojos del espíritu.

–Intentaste regresarle la vida a alguien y el cielo te castigo ¿verdad?

Onigumo lo soltó. Cuantos milenios habían pasado desde que lo había hecho. Ese tipo de conocimientos él mismo lo había destruido después de lo que había pasado. El destino solo se puede cambiar cuando están vivos o destruirás el alma de la persona y jamás volverá a ti… ¿Por qué ese niño lo sabía?

–Puedo ver vestigios del pasado de las personas al ver sus ojos –había sido el regalo de Shippo por ayudarlo, pero no le dejaba ver todo solo remanentes de recuerdos.

Ese mocoso era realmente un dolor de cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se iba a alejar de él. No le agradaba ni un poco.

Banryu estaba demasiado lastimado y había perdido demasiada sangre como para alzar el vuelo con ese enorme cuerpo.

–Ban –escucho viendo innumerables destellos.

La espada de Jakotsu había desviado todos los fragmentos o eso creyó. Uno estaba atravesando el pecho de Jakotsu.

–… eso… duele…

Banryu vio como el cuerpo de Jakotsu perdía el equilibrio y deseo sostenerlo. No se percató cómo, pero estaba en su cuerpo humano sujetándolo y ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo sin dejar de sostenerlo. Saco el fragmento para que su herida se curara.

Jakotsu aun sonreía como siempre. Al ser quitado el fragmento un bocado de sangre fue escupido. Su vista se comenzó a nublar… al parecer era el fin…

–…¿estás… bien?… Ban… –le preguntó a Banryu.

La herida no paraba de sangrar y no se curaba.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no se cierra? –dijo comenzando a desesperarse.

Apretó la herida con una mano y rogaba se cerrara la herida, pero no lo hacía.

–Ban…

–Silencio déjame pensar –dijo tratando de saber qué hacer, pero su cabeza estaba en caos. No sabía qué hacer, no entendía por qué su cuerpo temblaba o porqué le estaba costando respirar… con odio por no poder pensar y solo podía ver la sonrisa de Jakotsu a quien sus pestañas temblaban y su respiración era errática. Su propia mano estaba empapada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Quiso gritar pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

–Ban… no viviré…

–Cállate –lo regaño.

–… moriré… por la persona… que robo mi… corazón –la mano de Jakotsu acaricio la mano de Banryu –por ti… Ban… –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y la mano se le fuera deslizando siendo sostenido por la de Banryu que contuvo la respiración un instante…

–J…Jak…Jak… hey, Jak… –lo movió una y otra vez, pero ya no reaccionaba. Lo abrazo con fuerza –Jakotsu despierta… mocoso irritante despierta, te dije que no podías herirte –su voz se escuchó presionada.

Sus ojos los sintió calientes y gotas comenzaron a caer…

El cuerpo de Kaguya comenzó a caer… su vista se perdió en el cielo y miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Cuando llego a ese país se había jurado ser la reina, y lo había logrado ¿Qué había estado buscando hasta ahora? La imagen de Inugami cuando le ordeno se fuera de ese lugar. Esa imagen altiva, arrogante e inalcanzable que le daba ese poder más allá del humano, junto con esa hermosura digna de la que se había enamorado y deseaba solo fuera suyo.

Hizo tantas cosas tratando de conseguirlo, incluso se había humillado ante el zorro para que le contara de la debilidad de ese espíritu conociendo así ese hechizo que parecía más un poema de amor… trato de seducirlo y enamorarlo pero nada funciono… entonces engaño a Izayoi, pero él hizo que escapara, y cuando despertó como Sesshoumaru no hizo más que despreciarla aun cuando trato de que la quisiera.

 _"Ah, si no te hubiera conocido…"_ pensó teniendo en su mente a Inugami y cerró los ojos.

El impacto hizo que su sangre salpicara y se derramara en la tierra.

Inu Yasha fue dejado en el suelo por Inugami. Todo parecía que había terminado… los espejos cayeron sin romperse.

–Esto aun no termina –dijo la voz de Inu Yasha.

Kirara trajo a él los espejos… y él los tomo.

–Si Yasha no los hubiera creado –dijo mirándolos –como sea…

Se subió en Kirara y miro a Inugami.

–Inugami quita la restricción.

–Debería enseñarte a pedir las cosas –dijo Inugami.

–No soy obediente y jamás lo seré, no si no quiero hacerlo Inugami.

La mano de Inugami se alzó moviéndose solo un poco e hizo que la restricción desapareciera. Inu Yasha voló arriba de los cuerpos. Esa imagen era la más horrible que había visto. Soldados aun deseaban luchar, vio a Miroku sostener el cuerpo de Takemaru entremedio de los demás cuerpos y Banryu sostenía el de Jakotsu. El rio estaba cubierto de sangre… el cielo aun parecía que no había amanecido por completo. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Lanzo los espejos arriba de su cabeza.

Aun si deseaba decir que no tenía nada que ver con Yasha sonrió pues era sus conocimientos lo que estaba usando al menos ahora.

Los espejos comenzaron a girar arriba de su cabeza.

–…todo el dolor, todas las lágrimas que causaron… uno tras otro devuelvan lo que quitaron, devuelvan el aliento y el tiempo que les pertenecen…

Todos miraron a Inu Yasha que estaba de pie en el lomo de Kirara.

Los espejos se pusieron a su espalda iluminándolo. Beknu sobre voló parándose en su brazo e hizo que con su viento los cuerpos se elevaran.

Miroku no quiso soltar el cuerpo de Takemaru, pero la fuerza del viento era mayor.

Banryu no lo soltó hasta que vio a Inu Yasha lo dejo ir.

Cuando los cuerpos estuvieron frente a Inu Yasha…

–¡Despierten! –ordeno y desde los espejos cientos de luces salieron golpeando a los cuerpos y de los ojos de Inu Yasha cayeron lágrimas de sangre.

Comenzando a bajar los cuerpos, cuando tocaron el suelo cayeron de rodillas tosiendo.

Miroku se acercó a Takemaru que al verlo sonreír él se la devolvió.

Banryu corrió a donde Jakotsu sosteniéndolo antes de que tocara el suelo. Se hinco junto con él. Escuchándolo y viéndolo toser, sonriendo ampliamente aliviado lo abrazó.

–…voy a morir –dijo Jakotsu por la fuerza ejercida –Ban… –lo abrazó también al sentirlo temblar –estoy de vuelta –susurro sintiendo que el abrazo lo estrechaba un poco más… si ese abrazo se seguía apretando estaba seguro que volvería a morir.

–Todas las vidas que fueron arrebatadas por los espejos fueron devueltas –una luz pequeña estaba a su lado –ve Rin –susurro y la luz se fue al cuerpo de la niña.

Todos miraban a quien estaba descendiendo en el lomo de Kirara y que bajo a penas toco suelo entre los espíritus. Pasó a delante de ellos e hizo que Beknu se hiciera para atrás.

–Sé muy bien las cosas que he hecho… y no puedo devolver la vida de los que estas manos han quitado –señalo –no voy a rogar perdón, porque jamás voy a olvidar esta sensación por lo que he hecho. No estaba consciente, pero no es excusa, soy responsable de mí mismo. Y quien desee venir por mí, adelante, pero se los advierto… no moriré hasta que yo lo decida. Aun si yo no iré en contra de nadie, si me defenderé y estas cosas… –dijo mostrando los espejos y sonrió.

–Espera –lo detuvo Inugami –con uno de ellos puedes regresar a…

Sin ser capaz de terminar vio como los espejos de destruyeron. Las mejillas manchadas del rastro de aquellas lágrimas carmesí que seguían cayendo le mostro su decisión.

–Me quedare a enmendar.

La sonrisa que todos vieron fue una sincera. Inu Yasha con un movimiento de mano derrumbo la torre de tierra. Hizo que el agua se elevara y quito la sangre dejándola caer en las llamas apagándolas, el vapor fue bajado y humedeció el suelo. Inu Yasha comenzó a caminar y hierba comenzó a crecer, el rio ahora estaba limpio y resplandecía fue donde el cuerpo de Kaguya.

–Ella hizo que tu madre fuera tratada como una traidora –escucho la voz de Byakuya.

–Aun no entiendo qué quieres…

–Derrumbar aquellos que destruyeron a mi familia. Y vivir en paz…

–Ya no queda nadie…

–Solo sus descendientes…

–Entonces tienes deudas de sangre que pagar también, ¿no? Príncipe de los asesinos del desierto. Tu gente mato mucho…

–…eso… es cierto… supongo…

–¿Por qué no buscas un lugar donde vivir en paz ahora? –dijo tocando el cuerpo e hizo que la tierra la comenzara a tragar haciendo que la hierba comience a crecer ahí.

Byakuya solo lo miró con asombro. Él hubiera colgado el cuerpo hasta que se pudriera por lo que le hizo a su madre.

–No caeré en el juego del odio en alguien que ya está muerto. Y mi madre… ella solo quería que yo estuviera bien. Estas son las tierras de mi madre… y esta mujer solo quedara en el olvido –dijo sonriendo y siguió caminando.

Byakuya miro el lugar donde estaba Kaguya, a donde estaba Inugami… ese ya no era Sesshoumaru… miro donde estaba su hermano y se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo y que bajo la vista apenas lo vio. Algunas cosas cuestan más, se dijo desviando la mirada con enfado. Y encontró la mirada de Onigumo perdida en la espalda de Inu Yasha. Lo que había visto era a ese espíritu llorar sosteniendo el cuerpo de una mujer, pero por sus vestimentas era más antigua que el príncipe de Egit…

La mirada de Onigumo se desvió chocando con la de él, pero frunció al verlo antes de caminar hacia otro lado, una risita salió de los labios de Byakuya. Ese espíritu era interesante.

–Hey, Onigumo Naraku –dijo alzando la mano.

Naraku camino con más velocidad, pero de alguna manera no demasiada.

Inu Yasha sostuvo el cuerpo de Taisho hizo que este fuera alzado con el viento y con una brisa expandió el prado. Los cuerpos fueron tomados por la tierra e innumerables flores crecieron como si adornaran las tumbas de los soldados que habían muerto por sus manos y por la batalla que habían comenzado ellos mismos.

–Lo siento.

Detrás de él estaba Inugami.

–Deja de usar tu poder así…

Las lágrimas de sangre de Inu Yasha hacían que las plantas tuvieran un color más vivo aun.

–Es todo lo que puedo hacer por los que murieron por mis manos. Voy a estar bien.

Recostó el cuerpo de su padre y vio a las personas.

–Soy Inu Yasha. Hijo de la princesa Izayoi y del rey Taisho. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre y por eso no dejare que este mundo muera mientras yo siga con vida.

La mirada con decisión y ese orgullo digno de un príncipe. El día había llegado… o él lo había hecho llegar… pensó Inugami sonriendo y se arrodillo ante Inu Yasha sorprendiéndolo.

–Mientras hagas bien a este mundo te seguiré –le dio su palabra.

–No te adelantes –dijo Bankotsu arrodillándose –tienes mi ayuda.

–¿Quien decía que no deseaba a este chico? –le recordó Onigumo a Banryu que chisto como respuesta. Onigumo se arrodillo –estoy en tus manos Inu Yasha –y sus soldados se arrodillaron con su rey.

–Tengo que decir algo igual que estos tontos –dijo Kouga arrodillándose.

–Si no harás daño a los otros países… –comenzó a decir Miroku.

–No tengo país… solo un mundo –le sonrió y de alguna manera al ver esa sonrisa entendió un poco a Kouga… pura y sin engaños.

Miroku se arrodillo ante él lo que hizo que sus hombres se arrodillaran también.

Kirara y Beknu también…

Inu Yasha miro a todos y sonrió. Los objetos se pusieron frente a los espíritus y de él.

–No los haré jurarme lealtad. Son libres –dijo Inu Yasha –esos son recuerdos de su amigo y querido Yasha… yo solo soy Inu Yasha…

Inugami sostuvo la corona y la presento ante los demás que miraban estando arrodillados y volvió a mirar a Inu Yasha.

–Eres el heredero de este mundo. Quien debe gobernarnos a nosotros los espíritus… pues nosotros olvidamos retener a los humanos, por eso… gobiérnanos, heredero Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha estaba más que sorprendido, bajo un poco la cabeza sintiendo la corona hecha de la rama enjoyada. Pero sintió una brisa y su cabeza despejada. Los rastros de lágrimas desaparecieron. Inugami miro con sorpresa como la corona desaparecía y se formaba una que parecía hecha de piedras preciosas… cuando vio los ojos de Inu Yasha sintió su pecho agitarse… hermoso… no le importaba solo ser un súbdito si así podía estar a su lado…

Inu Yasha lo vio sonreír, teniendo la mirada que hubieron veces que pudo ver en Sesshoumaru.

–Sessh… –lo vio arrodillarse.

–Quien diría que sería yo quien me arrodillaría ante ti y no como lo deseaba en un comienzo.

–Sesshoumaru –le tembló la voz…

–Así me puedes llamar… pero tampoco está mal Inugami. Ambos soy yo…

–Lamento decir que en mí no es así.

–Lo sé…

Kirara se acercó e Inu Yasha se subió a ella. La expresión de esa cara, le había dolido. Aun si había sonreído sus ojos estaban tristes. Alzo el vuelo y se fue del lugar.

No le pediría a Kouga que lo siguiera, porque le había dicho que era lo último que haría por él.

Inugami solo lo pudo ver como se iba en la dirección contraria a donde él tenía que ir. La gente comenzó a irse. Era sorprendente, no sabía cuántas veces había visto que los humanos hacían guerras en las cuales las tierras eran bañadas por la sangre de ellos mismos y los cuerpos parecían florecer tapando la tierra, para luego solo irse como si nada dejando atrás todo eso feo que no deseaban ver. Hoy la guerra había bañado la tierra y los cuerpos también habían tapado el suelo, pero aunque se estaban yendo, lo hacían paulatinamente y detrás dejaban aquel hermoso paisaje y con el juramento de que su mundo sería cuidado… por aquel que heredo la responsabilidad que Yasha adquirió, pero al ser de un país, su hermano que antes lo amo, con el tiempo lo envidio. Si no pertenecía a un país, nadie iría por él… los vigilaría, pero parecía que ya no lo tendría a su lado… y su deber no le permitía ir tras él.

Egit ahora sería reconocida como la tierra del gobernante de los espíritus…

Cuando llegaron Inugami y los hombres de Taisho y Rin, se encontraron con los senadores muertos y en el trono sentado se encontraba Akago sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada.

–Te saludo, Sesshoumaru.

–Akago… ¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo viendo sus hombres estar ahí también.

–Descubrieron a Hakudoshi y lo querían matar. Él no está en estos momentos para pelear siquiera.

La frialdad de la voz de Akago no era la misma que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. Rin fue donde él y lo abrazo sin ningún aviso haciéndolo saltar.

–Nosotros te ayudaremos no te preocupes. Nosotros estaremos contigo Akago.

El joven príncipe no pudo evitar ceder a la calidez de los brazos y voz de Rin dejando que sus ojos se desahogaran.

Hakudoshi apenas llego le dijo que su madre había raptado a Rin y que se la había llevado para tratar de usarla para tener a Sesshoumaru. Si él estaba ahí entonces su madre estaba muerta, y si su padre tampoco estaba solo significaba que también había muerto. A pesar de que su madre había hecho pasar a esa niña tantas cosas malas y de sus propios malos tratos, le brindaba tal calidez.

El rostro de Hakudoshi cuando le conto era de enojo, él quería a esa niña y podía entender ahora el porqué. Sin embargo, también sabía que ni esos brazos podrían aliviar el dolor de su hermano, el terror que notó cuando vio el cuerpo de Kohaku aun lo estremecía… solo le pudo decir que le salvo la vida a él.

Inugami se encamino dónde estaba Hakudoshi escuchando lo que había pasado. El cuerpo de Kanna y de Kageromaru. Todo lo viejo de ese país había muerto.

La puerta frente a él fue abierta y lo anunciaron.

Entro viendo a Hakudoshi hincado en el suelo tomando la mano de quien luchaba por respirar. Inugami sintió una clavada en su espalda junto con un pequeño empujón. Los soldados iban a entrar pero él alzo la mano deteniéndolos.

–¡Todo esto es por tú culpa!¡¿Por qué tuviste que ir con ese sujeto?! ¡¿Por qué tenías que ir?! ¡Si no hubieras ido mi hermano…! Mi hermano… –cayó sobre sus rodillas sosteniendo la daga y soltando el llanto.

Los médicos habían dicho que no podían hacer nada. Y Hakudoshi se había negado a que lo trataran a él.

Su espalda quemada había borrado la marca de nacimiento.

–Algunos destinos no se pueden cambiar –sonrió Inugami.

–No lo acepto –dijo Hakudoshi sin soltar la mano de quien luchaba por vivir.

–¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por él?

–¡Todo! –declaro en un gritó mirando a quien le pregunto.

Había una opción para que Hakudoshi salvara a ese chico, pero significaba un castigo para el espíritu que rompiera esta regla de cambiar el destino de un humano…

Fuese bendición o maldición, Hakudoshi lo acepto. Cuando escucho a Sesshoumaru entendió que realmente era el espíritu del viento y ahora entendía muchas cosas de ese príncipe.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que se convirtió en el heredero de… ese mundo… era el heredero de Yasha y lo había aceptado, pero lo haría a su manera, si no pasaba y no tenía demasiado contacto con los espíritus, más que el necesario e ir viendo cómo van las cosas, ningún país pensara que él tiene semejante control sobre los espíritus. Cuando les dijo que eran libres se los dio a entender. No haría lo que Yasha había hecho.

Inu Yasha estaba entrando en la mansión que Shippo le había hecho. Todavía había poderes que no sabía manejar. Fue a Minni y ayudo con lo que había hecho él y Yasha.

Se enteró de que Onigumo había matado a Rasetsu antes de llegar a sus tierras siquiera.

Aun si no podía recuperar las vidas tomadas, pero ayudo a reconstruir el país. Aunque al parecer Naraku se había conseguido alguien que lo seguía y lo ayudaba, aun cuando escucho más de una vez gritar a Onigumo decirle que se largara o vio… como trataba de tomarlo para castigarlo, según la ley de Minni, pero era… escurridizo… y jamás podía atraparlo. Entre los tres, de alguna manera, levantaron la ciudad. Y a los pies de la ciudad Inu Yasha hizo un prado y un poco más allá un rio, que le pidió a Byakuya cuidara para que no se secara. Mientras ese rio viva, las plantas también lo harían.

Algunas personas aun lo miraban con temor, pero no se podía evitar.

Fue a Babil y Kouga lo reprendió por haberse ido sin decirle nada. Kouga le contó que su vida estaba ligada a la de Miroku y por eso no podía ir con él. Mientras Miroku viviera él lo haría. Le dijo que entonces lo cuidara, el nerviosismo de su amigo le dijo que al parecer le gustaba ese príncipe.

–No me mal interpretes –le dijo Kouga –yo… solo no sé…

–Te gustamos los dos, pero hay algo que es diferente –dijo Inu Yasha.

–¿Desde cuándo sabes de estas cosas?

–No sé –dijo en una pequeña risa.

Inu Yasha conocía esa confusión, pero a diferencia de Kouga, ahora que sabía bien lo que sentía, ya no había nadie para él.

Miroku estaba ahora en el trono, Jakotsu le conto todo los planes que tenía Setsuna para obtener los poderes del sacerdote de los espíritus para así hacerse de los otros países y eliminar a Miroku. Tras un juicio con el senado la condena por la traición fue la muerte para todos los implicados, Miroku quiso tratar de salvar a Takemaru, pero Takemaru se suicidó antes de que dijera algo para que él estuviera a salvo de los rumores de usurpación.

Banryu paseaba a menudo por la ciudad junto con su oráculo. Aunque más que oráculo parecía su amado. No permitía que nadie se le acercara a Jakotsu y se había convertido en un sobre protector. Cuando vio a Inu Yasha, lo abrazo sin aviso y le dijo que ahora entendía su verdad y era honesto.

Se veían felices y más cuando le dijo a Jakotsu que su hermano era feliz molestando a Onigumo.

–Tu hermano tiene agallas –comento Bankotsu.

–Claro es mi hermano –dijo feliz de saberlo libre para hacer lo que él deseara.

Cuando fue a Hitit. Akago estaba discutiendo con Rin, por lo que parecía un arreglo a las finanzas del país. Estaba tan absorto que no escucharon al chambelán que anuncio a Inu Yasha. El ver a Rin así le alegraba, era digna hija de su padre.

La tierra ya estaba mejor. Aunque también seguían haciendo aparte la tierra como él les había enseñado y la querían usar para hacer terrazas en algunos edificios.

Al parecer según estaban hablando en ese tiempo se habían acercado bastante. Pero más que cualquier cosa se la pasaban discutiendo y Rin lo frenaba cada vez que según ella él daría un castigo demasiado desalmado. No se sabía si Rin era la que ocuparía el puesto de reina, pero Akago siempre terminaba cediendo si veía que ella encontraba un punto en lo que decía. A la vista de Inu Yasha, las peleas eran una forma en la que Akago le estaba enseñando a Rin a dar una solución adecuada y no solo algo que beneficie temporalmente a los plebeyos.

Pero algo era extraño para Inu Yasha, siendo que el espíritu del viento había vuelto ¿Por qué la tierra parecía recuperarse tan lentamente?

La capa roja estaba en los hombros de Hakudoshi.

Cuando lo vio voltear a él el aire se sintió pesado. Los ojos de Hakudoshi se habían vuelto azules.

Le contaron… Inugami le transfirió sus poderes a él, para que pudiera ligar su vida con el sacerdote que el escogiera, Kohaku hizo una reverencia, al venir con Sango trayendo ropas en sus manos.

–¿Y qué paso con Sessh… digo con Inugami? –preguntó.

–Fue castigado… no sé debe hacer esto, pero él lo hizo. No sé cuál es el castigo realmente… solo sé que no podrá ascender, pero no sé qué significa –dijo Hakudoshi.

Inu Yasha sintió su piso temblar, escucho la voz de Kohaku disculparse y lo mismo de Sango, pero él solo negó. No era culpa de nadie, fue la decisión de Inugami…

Hakudoshi le explico que aunque tenía los poderes de Inugami no era tan poderoso, pues al parecer la fuerza era por el entrenamiento y más aun todavía no sabía cómo controlarlo del todo, provocando accidentalmente vendavales solo por levantar el brazo eso había pasado poco antes de que él llegara al antiguo palacio de Sesshoumaru.

Cuando logro que Hakudoshi dominara un poco el control del viento él volvió.

Había ido muchas veces a la torre quemada, con la esperanza de ver a Inugami pero no encontró nada.

Entro junto a Kirara. Acariciándola… ahora que sabía que todos estaban bien… la imagen de Sesshoumaru no se iba de su mente. Ya no era necesario que fuera a los países, a no ser que algo pasara.

Shippo le sirvió vino y lo vio salir mientras él le decía lo que haría para comer.

Inu Yasha vio a Beknu volar. La vista de ese lugar realmente le gustaba, era hermoso.

Camino tratando de sacarse la imagen de Sesshoumaru, pero era imposible.

–Este sentimiento era el que Inugami debió haber sentido… –murmuro –Sessh…

Susurro como deseando que por decirlo él apareciera, pero no ocurrió, había imaginado muchas veces que Sesshoumaru volvía o en sueños lo veía para despertar dándose cuenta que no estaba.

La noche llego e Inu Yasha subió al techo viendo la luna azul… aun si tenía que esperar hasta la próxima vida iba a esperar a Sesshoumaru. Era su turno de esperar. Sonrió suspirando.

–Inu Yasha.

Su corazón se paralizo por un momento, de un saltó subió el dueño de esa voz y le sonreía. Dudo si era real o era un juego de su cabeza. Lo vio arrodillarse frente a él… los ojos de Inu Yasha se inundaron.

–Permite a este mortal servirte hasta su muerte.

–¿Qué? ¿Mortal? –pregunto aun aturdido Inu Yasha.

–sí, no podre ascender… jamás me convertiré en un dios, pero qué importa… y mi fuerza no será mayor a la que tengo ahora…

Inu Yasha solo lo escuchaba aturdido de lo que escuchaba.

–Permíteme seguirte heredero de dios.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Sí logras estabilizar este mundo y hacerlo prospero, puedes convertirte en dios, si comienzan a venerarte.

–Yo no…

–Me ofrecí para guiarte… estaré a tus servicios.

Con esa palabras realmente no le importaba nada más, solo que significaba que estaría a su lado.

De un saltó cayó encima de él que logro sujetarlo para que no cayeran del techo.

–Por los dioses –exclamo Sesshoumaru abrazándolo.

–Sessh –dijo en su oído.

Inu Yasha sintió el abrazo más fuerte en él. Alzó el rostro mirando los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru que le sonreía.

–¿En verdad te quedaras? –pregunto Inu Yasha.

–Estoy rendido a tus pies… has conmigo lo que desees.

Las mejillas de Inu Yasha se prendieron y quiso alejarse, pero Sesshoumaru alzo una ceja por la reacción de Inu Yasha y lo volteó quedando él arriba de Inu Yasha.

–¿Qué estas…?

–No lo había dicho con esa intención, pero también estoy dispuesto a lo que desee mi señor –dijo de manera juguetona.

–Sal… salte de encima –le dijo Inu Yasha rojo como un tomate.

Sesshoumaru lo hizo e Inu Yasha quedo con una sensación de desconformidad.

–No quiero un sirviente Sesshoumaru. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Sesshoumaru sonrió estaban sentados en el techo. Tomo la mano de Inu Yasha y la beso.

–Lo estoy haciendo.

–¿En serio?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a él y lo beso suavemente.

–sí.

La mano de Inu Yasha tomo la nuca de Sesshoumaru y lo atrajo a él, besándolo y pidiéndole más cercanía.

Fuera una maldición o una bendición Inu Yasha la aceptaba sin ningún remordimiento.

Sesshoumaru recostó a Inu Yasha besándolo con devoción, había caído por completo por ese mocoso testarudo… su único señor y dios.

Shippo salió a llamar a su señor escuchando unos ruiditos, subió volteando de inmediato al ver a su señor siendo besado por quien reconoció de inmediato.

–Lo siento… yo solo venía a decirle que la cena…

Sin saber que decir solo bajo.

Inu Yasha paso toda la cena callado y Sesshoumaru solo sonreía ante lo rojo que estaba Inu Yasha.

Tras la cena, Shippo hizo una reverencia diciendo que la habitación del señor Inu Yasha estaba arreglada.

–Por favor descansen.

Inu Yasha se avergonzó al escucharlo, pero tomo la mano de Sesshoumaru y lo guio, a quien sonreía por eso.

La puerta frente a ellos tenía un perro entre truenos y la sonrisa de Sesshoumaru creció más.

–¿Siempre ha sido así?

–…sí… yo lo pedí.

Sesshoumaru lo abrazo desde atrás haciéndolo suspirar. La mano de Sesshoumaru tomo la de Inu Yasha que estaba abriendo la puerta.

–Inu Yasha… tienes vino…

De alguna manera la pregunta lo desconcertó, ¿Por qué justo ahora quería vino?

–Iré por…

–No –dijo sosteniéndolo.

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta.

Ambos quedaron paralizados por un momento; Inu Yasha no entendía por qué Shippo había cambiado su habitación así, Sesshoumaru sonrió entrando a Inu Yasha.

Desde el techo colgaban telas rojas. En una mesa licor, dos prendas rojas y un baño de tina lo suficientemente grande para que entraran dos. Sesshoumaru entendía la indirecta, que iba en línea recta.

–¿Para qué hizo todo esto? –pregunto Inu Yasha.

–¿Esto no te recuerda algo?

–Ahora que lo dices –dijo recordando el incidente de la piedra que quemaron y lo que había pasado en la habitación, a avergonzándose… –la unión ¿no?

–Eso es… también se le dice "matrimonio"

Inu Yasha abrió los ojos por completo mirando a quien estaba a su lado. Él se ¿había casado con Sesshoumaru?

–Esa vez no te pedí tu opinión… ahora puedes rechazarme si lo deseas, pero ¿te casarías conmigo? –le dijo arrodillándose ante él –seré tu siervo hasta mi final aun si me rechazas…

Inu Yasha se encuclillo aun sorprendido mirándolo.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer si quiero casarme contigo? No sé los rituales de aquí –dijo preocupado pero al ver la amplia sonrisa de Sesshoumaru ya no le importo lo perdido que se sentía estaba más allá de la felicidad.

–Lo primero –comenzó a decirle Sesshoumaru –es el baño –lo guio a la tina.

–Como el baño en la laguna… –dijo Inu Yasha.

–Es para limpiar todo pecado anterior… te entregas limpio en cuerpo y alma –explico deslizando la túnica dejándolo con el tapa rabos.

Inu Yasha al ver que Sesshoumaru se iba a quitar la túnica tomo sus manos. Sin una palabra hizo que lo entendiera. Las manos de Inu Yasha deslizaron las ropas dejando que cayeran al suelo.

Sesshoumaru tomo una de las túnicas rojas…

–¿Por qué las túnicas para entrar al baño?

–Para la prosperidad de nuestra unión, para que esta sea pura –le dijo ayudándolo a ponérselo y arreglarlo.

–También me ayudaste en esa ocasión – observo sonriéndole.

–Es la tarea del marido siempre servir a… –dudo si decir "a su mujer"

–Entonces yo también –dijo percatándose de lo que iba a decir.

Tomo la túnica ayudando a un sonriente Sesshoumaru a vestir la túnica roja. Sesshoumaru ayudo a Inu Yasha a entrar y entro el mismo.

No era pequeña, pero tampoco grande, el agua estaba tibia, pero Inu Yasha la calentó un poco más. Sesshoumaru tomó las manos de Inu Yasha y las beso…

–Hay algo que no cambiare de mi juramento principal –dijo perdiéndose en los ojos dorados de Inu Yasha –que estaré contigo hasta mi muerte. Inu Yasha, más que a nadie deseo estar contigo… dejaré todo y más, solo por ti… y te serviré hasta el fin de mis días.

Inu Yasha había querido regañarlo por decir que dejaría todo por él, pero lo había hecho… aun si lo había hecho para que Hakudoshi pudiera estar con Kohaku algo le decía que no era por algo tan noble, al menos no del todo, pues podía ligarles la vida como Miroku y Kouga.

–Estaré a tu lado siempre y no dejare que cometas más errores. Ni que te alejes. Sesshoumaru, te juro… que tendremos difíciles momentos, pero que estaré ahí. Que te enfadaras, pero buscare la forma de acerté reír. Que diré muchas veces tonterías, pero que en algo jamás volveré a mentir… que… te amo y eso no cambiara.

El pecho de Sesshoumaru se frenó de golpe en un momento para luego volver a latir con vigor… lo abrazo abrumado de lo que había escuchado de los labios de ese chico honesto. No diría cosas que no pudiera cumplir.

–Inu Yasha… estás haciendo difícil que siga todo paso a paso –se quejó.

–… ¿no tenía que decir lo que haría?

–Si… solo estoy muy feliz.

–Estás loco –susurro Inu Yasha.

Sesshoumaru salió y ayudo a salir a Inu Yasha, guiándolo a donde estaban los bocadillos y el licor. Sirvió en la copa y dijo:

–Por mis ancestros –y vertió el licor en el suelo frente a él–por tus ancestros –dijo haciendo lo mismo –te serviré para siempre mi amado Inu Yasha –dijo y sirvió en la copa dándole de beber a Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha tomo el licor y sirvió en la copa… Sesshoumaru lo miraba, no sabía si tenía que al igual que él tirar dos copas antes de darle a beber a él… de alguna manera estaba nervioso, la mano que sostenía la copa fue tomada por Sesshoumaru y la guio a sus labios e inclinándose lo bebió. La seriedad en el semblante de Sesshoumaru asusto por un momento a Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru recordó la copa que se había roto en aquella ocasión que significaba separación y así había sido. Sesshoumaru básicamente había muerto e Inu Yasha se había perdido, ninguna de las personas que en ese momento estaba… aquellos dos ignorantes de todo, ya no estaban, pero tenía miedo de que pasara lo mismo, así que, dejo caer la copa, si se rompía seria por su descuido y no lo tomaría por el destino.

Antes de que la copa tocara el suelo, dio un paso cerrando el espacio que había entre ellos besando a Inu Yasha y le susurró al oído…

–Solo queda la consumación.

Las mejillas de Inu Yasha hicieron juego con las túnicas.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a deshacer la túnica tal como Inu Yasha lo hacía con la suya. Ambas túnicas cayeron al suelo empapadas.

Sesshoumaru contemplo a Inu Yasha. Su mano temblorosa fue a su rostro tacando con las puta de los dedos aquellos labios que se entre abrieron al contacto, sutilmente compartieron una sonrisa. Su caricia fue a la mejilla de Inu Yasha quien recostó su cara en aquella mano.

Solo los cielos sabían cuánto se habían extrañado.

Inu Yasha dio un paso a él toco con su mano el medio del pecho de Sesshoumaru, recordando la marca que antes compartían. Sintió que Sesshoumaru respiro profundamente ante su toque y como los latidos de ese corazón golpeaba su palma. Su sonrisa se amplió.

–No es un sueño… por fin estas aquí –susurro Inu Yasha apoyando su cabeza en el descanso entre el hombro y el cuello de Sesshoumaru.

El aire de Inu Yasha le dio un sutil escalofrío acompañado de un sentimiento de calidez en su pecho al escucharlo. Se agacho tomándolo entre sus brazos.

–Es…

–Te dije que lo estabas haciendo difícil para mí…

–No he hecho nada –dijo avergonzado.

–Eres demasiado honesto –murmuro recostándolo gentilmente en esa cama –demasiado lindo para tu propio bien…

–Te has vuelto loco…–dijo viéndolo subirse encima de él –yo…

–Te amo…

Las palabras de Sesshoumaru callaron a Inu Yasha como también esa sonrisa que veía en ese rostro. Tenía que responder algo, debía hacerlo, pero sus palabras no salían y sus ojos se inundaron, la mano de Sesshoumaru acaricio su mejilla provocando que sus ojos se cerraran temblando.

Sintió los labios de Sesshoumaru con suavidad en los suyos, besándolo acompasadamente para que el sollozo que había despertado en Inu Yasha se sosegara. Recostando un poco su peso comenzó un suave vaivén dejando que solo se rozaran sus cuerpos haciendo temblar a Inu Yasha, sin dejarlo de besar Sesshoumaru deslizo su mano por el costado de Inu Yasha hasta el muslo de Inu Yasha haciendo que lo levantara un poco. Sus labios liberaron los de Inu Yasha besando su barbilla bajo a su cuello degustándolo poco a poco escuchando los suspiros de Inu Yasha. Por fin estaba junto a él, por fin sería suyo y no de una forma impulsiva, aun si ganas no le faltaban deseaba mostrarle cuanto lo atesoraba. Deslizo su lengua por la nuez de su cuello y paso gentilmente sus dientes en ella tomando la respiración de Inu Yasha.

Con pequeños besos mariposas bajo a su pecho sintiendo como la respiración de Inu Yasha se hacía cada vez más profunda. Paso sus labios por el pezón izquierdo antes de dejar que su lengua lo degustara y su mano se dirigiera al otro pasándolo por encima solo molestándolo. Aprisiono con suavidad entre sus dientes el pezón haciéndolo temblar.

Más… deseaba desesperarlo aun más.

Delineando su cuerpo con pausado ritmo, dejando que sus labios, lengua y dientes fueran acariciando cada espacio de ese cuerpo, embelesándose con las reacciones de Inu Yasha que ante el toque temblaba y se contorneaba.

Jamás Sesshoumaru lo había tocado así y sentía su cuerpo hervía en impaciencia. Mordía su labio inferior y cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que lo estaba desesperando. Sintió un beso en su ombligo seguido por unos dientes y aquella lengua que parecía probar cada parte de su piel… temblaba sin poderlo evitar como los sus piros que salían de su garganta. Estaba avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo feliz, pues ese hombre jamás había tratado a nadie así.

Sesshoumaru siguió bajando, retiro el taparrabos sin destapar la hombría de Inu Yasha. Con sus dientes sintió la dureza por encima de la tela haciendo que Inu Yasha tomara las sabanas ante la contracción de su cuerpo dejando salir un sutil quejido, deslizo la tela con sus dientes descubriendo la erección de Inu Yasha. Beso su punta antes de lamerlo y ponerlo dentro de su boca. Comenzó con un lento vaivén succionando cada vez que subía. Mirando de entre su flequillo las reacciones de Inu Yasha. Acaricio el muslo externo hasta la rodilla mientras seguía en su labor y con la otra mano acaricio su cadera hasta su cintura. Apoyando su peso en los codos sentía que estaba abrazando a Inu Yasha como solo él lo podía hacer. Nadie más que él.

Sintió el pre semen mezclarse con su saliva y como la respiración de Inu Yasha se hacía más rápida.

Su mano acaricio el cabello de Sesshoumaru que acariciaba su cuerpo, alzó un poco su cabeza para verlo. Su mano fue al rostro oculto por ese flequillo encontrando unos ojos que lo miraban con deseo haciéndolo temblar entre abriendo los labios, él también lo deseaba y con locura, acaricio el rostro de Sesshoumaru y sonrió. Era suyo y no se iría de su lado jamás, nunca más…

–Te amo Sessh… mi Sessh –susurro…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo alzando su rostro se sentó…

–No juegues así…

Aun tenía la pierna de Inu Yasha sujetada cuando se sentó acercando su hombría a las caderas de Inu Yasha dejándolo sentir su dureza. Beso el tobillo y apoyo su rostro en él. Mirando con deseo a Inu Yasha que rojo trago…

–Si dices algo más no sé si podré contenerme –la mano que antes lo tenía tomado desde la cintura ahora estaba en su cadera.

–Hazlo –dijo Inu Yasha moviendo su cadera y rodeando la cadera de Sesshoumaru con su pierna libre –cada noche… te extrañe… pero nada era suficiente…

La voz susurrante erizo la nuca de Sesshoumaru y aquellas palabras lo hicieron imaginar a ese Inu Yasha masturbarse mientras lo llamaba, como introduciría sus propios dedos llamándolo él. Haciendo que su respiración se acelerara. La imagen de Inu Yasha frente a él lo embelesaba y su auto control estaba cerca de perderse.

–Sessh…. –la mano de Inu Yasha se puso dónde estaba la hombría de Sesshoumaru y tocaba su cadera –estas palpitando…

Sesshoumaru trago, su autocontrol desapareció. Dejo ir la pierna de Inu Yasha tomando la mano de Inu Yasha la beso…

–Tú realmente… no sabes que tanto me dominas –dijo con voz ronca, apoyándose al lado del rostro de Inu Yasha con su mano libre dejando caer su cabello. Inu Yasha lo tomo besándolo –para… Inu…

Vio la sonrisa en los labios de Inu Yasha y sintió la mano en su cintura como las piernas lo abrazaban.

–Te amo Sesshoumaru.

Toda cordura se fue de su ser. Besándolo con impaciencia sintió las manos de Inu Yasha deshacer el taparrabos dejando que la erección de Sesshoumaru fuera liberada rozándose mutuamente dejando salir jadeos de entre sus bocas.

–No sabes cuánto me estaba controlando –dijo Sesshoumaru jadeando entre besos.

–No lo hagas –pidió Inu Yasha.

La mano de Sesshoumaru alzo una pierna de Inu Yasha y este movió con su mano la hombría de Sesshoumaru a su entrada.

–Espera… no te he… pre…

Inu Yasha lo volteo poniéndose encima de él sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo tragar por la vista que le daba. Inu Yasha tomaba su miembro y lo puso en su entrada.

–No importa deseo sentirte dentro… nmm… –un quejido salió de su garganta al comenzar a penetrarse.

Sesshoumaru toco los muslos de Inu Yasha y subíos a su cadera sin apresurarlo. Apretó los dientes al sentir como su pene era apretado lentamente de manera tortuosa haciéndolo temblar y suspirar más de una vez, sus manos inconscientemente apretaron las caderas de Inu Yasha que bajaba por su dura erección. Al ver en su rostro dolor tomo el miembro de Inu Yasha comenzando a estimularlo.

–Espera… –dijo en un jadeo –si… haces eso…ugh…ah…

Sesshoumaru comenzó a moverse lentamente retirando y entrando sin forzar demasiado el interior de Inu Yasha. Entrando cada vez un poco más adentro.

Inu Yasha apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Sesshoumaru temblando por la sensación. Moviendo sus caderas hasta que estuvo completamente adentro de él. Curvo la espalda para atrás sujetándose de los muslos de Sesshoumaru comenzando el vaivén tensando el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru…

–Inu –gruño ronco Sesshoumaru.

Sus manos fueron desde sus caderas hasta su espalda al sentarse apoderándose de ese cuello…

–Me vuelves loco apropósito –susurro en el oído a Inu Yasha.

Sus labios se encontraron deseosos, Inu Yasha lo abrazo… sus alientos se aceleró con cada estocada dejando solo jadeos salir de sus bocas.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru atraparon el trasero de Inu Yasha al sentir su orgasmo estaba cerca.

–unnh Sessh… ugm

El vientre de Sesshoumaru Y de él mismo se ensucio con su semen.

El interior de Inu Yasha lo aprisiono más acelerando sus estocada Sesshoumaru dejo salir un bajo gruñido dejando salir su corrimiento.

Sin salir del interior de Inu Yasha lo recostó poniendo las piernas de Inu Yasha hacia uno de sus hombros y comenzó a masturbarlo.

–Espera –dijo jadeando Inu Yasha –acabamos… ugh…

–No puedo… –dijo con voz cargada de lujuria moviendo sus caderas sintiendo una electricidad en su interior.

Sintió las paredes de Inu Yasha estremecerse al tocar un punto y siguió atacándolo, viendo el rostro de Inu Yasha que rojo trataba de esconderse detrás de sus propios brazos.

–… no hagas eso –jadeo Sesshoumaru quitando los brazos de aquel rostro –déjame mirarte.

La voz baja resonaba en los oídos de Inu Yasha, los dedos de Sesshoumaru acariciaron los labios de Inu Yasha y fueron besados. Inu Yasha tomo esa mano y lamio la punta de los dos dedos que habían acariciado sus labios, provocando un bajo gruñido por parte de Sesshoumaru que acelero las estocadas, haciendo que de esos labios salieran dulces gemidos.

Separo las piernas de Inu Yasha y se recostó en él dejando la cadera de Inu Yasha un poco alzada pidió por esos labios siendo mimado por Inu Yasha.

El sonido de sus jadeos, gemidos y sus cuerpos al chocar inundaban la habitación como el intoxicante aroma de sus cuerpos aperlados de sudor y su aliento, aquella esencia al mezclar sus aromas que solo les pertenecía a ellos.

Inu Yasha había acabado por segunda vez ya pero Sesshoumaru estaba lejos de acabar. Con cariños y besando su cuerpo lo volteo entrando de nuevo en Inu Yasha. Alzo las caderas de Inu Yasha comenzándolo a embestir.

La mente de Inu Yasha ya no tenía pensamiento alguno, había perdido noción de todo, con excepción de aquel que acariciaba su espalda con la yema de los dedos hasta sus hombros y cuando volvía a su cintura las uñas lo delineaban suavemente estremeciéndolo al estar sensible, ya no trataba de volver loco a Sesshoumaru, pues él mismo ya sentía que no tenía cordura. Su interior hervía, su corazón parecía iba a explotar y con cada acción de Sesshoumaru su cuerpo se tensaba, temblaba, se quemaba y a la vez le daba escalofríos, lo despertaba y lo llevaba al clímax.

Ya no sabía cuántas veces lo habían hecho.

Sesshoumaru lo abrazaba desde la espalda estando de rodillas los dos se besaban. Sesshoumaru le dio unas últimas estocadas y termino en su interior solo para recostarlo de lado y volver a penetrarlo. Inu Yasha sentía que iba a morir si eso seguía así, pero su garganta solo le permitía dejar salir gemidos ya roncos…

Sesshoumaru se sentía aturdido el solo ver ese rostro con los ojos entre abiertos y aquella boca que dejaba salir gemidos lo excitaba, de las comisuras de los ojos de Inu Yasha salían de cuando en cuando gotitas que él procuraba beber… se sentía loco, peor poco le importaba. Si caía en la demencia por ese cuerpo, por esos ojos, por aquella boca que hinchada por sus acciones jadeaba su nombre, por el palpitar de ese corazón estaría feliz de estarlo.

–Inu Yasha –jadeo en el oído de quien tuvo otro orgasmo pero ya no tenía esencia que botar –te amo –todo su cuerpo se tensó en su clímax.

Sintió la respiración de Inu Yasha volverse más suave. Al verlo se dio cuenta que estaba dormido. Y recordó que acababa de volver de un viaje donde lo más seguro hubiera ocupado sus poderes para restaurar las tierras. Salió de su interior con cuidado y beso su frente.

–…perdón… fui impaciente.

–…ya… no…

Escuchó el susurro de Inu Yasha haciéndolo sonreír. Vio que ya despuntaba el alba y se abofeteo mentalmente.

Inu Yasha abrió los ojos, se sentía de más de una manera cansado… y sentía calor, sintiendo que estaba siendo prisionero de unos brazos recordó lo que había pasado en la noche.

Frente a él estaba el pecho de Sesshoumaru donde podía ver la marca que antes también habían compartido, pero esta vez ninguno pensaba en el fin de esa unión.

Trato de pararse el brazo que lo tenía desde la cintura no lo dejo.

–Aun es temprano –dijo besando la mollera de Inu Yasha.

–Quiero ir al baño –susurro Inu Yasha con voz ronca.

–¿Qué le paso a tu voz? –le preguntó mirándolo dejando solo la mano en aquella cintura.

–¿Tú qué crees? –le reclamo avergonzado.

Sesshoumaru de un rápido movimiento se puso encima de él.

–Entonces no me tientes tanto –le sugirió.

–Espera… estoy…

Sus labios fueron callados y sintió las caricias incitarlo a despertar.

–Solo un poco –rogo ronco Sesshoumaru…

–Tú… unn…

Su hombría fue tomada y masajeada junto a la de Sesshoumaru mientras sus labios eran saboreados. Ya no le podía decir que no…

Beso a Sesshoumaru y se dejó hacer, pero no dejo que Sesshoumaru alejara su boca de él. Dejando que la saliva se deslizara mientras tragaba el aliento de Sesshoumaru, sus cuerpos sobre excitados aun por lo que habían hecho hace apenas unas horas pronto llegaron al clímax.

Las caricias de Sesshoumaru lo trataban con mimo.

Unos golpes en la puerta los detuvo.

–… mi señor Inu Yasha… –decía la avergonzada voz de Shippo –el desayuno… está listo…

Inu Yasha tenía abrazado del cuello a Sesshoumaru que estaba arriba de él y ambos miraron la puerta para luego mirarse el uno al otro y sonreír. Habían olvidado al pobre de Shippo.

–Ya vamos shippo.

Inu Yasha en los brazos de Sesshoumaru frente a la tina cambio el agua y la calentó.

–No te canses demasiado –le pidió Sesshoumaru.

–Estoy bien –dijo siendo dejado dentro de la tina.

Inu Yasha tomo un paño y comenzó a limpiarse, pero la mano de Sesshoumaru lo detuvo.

–Déjame hacerlo –pidió sujetando la mano de Inu Yasha que asintió ruborizado.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo con el paño a vista de Inu Yasha que veía el rostro que sonreía, le dio curiosidad, pero temió que la respuesta hiciera que comenzaran otra vez… y un rubor vino a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de algo. Su cuerpo al despertar estaba limpio. Eso solo podía significar que Sesshoumaru lo limpio mientras dormía.

Sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru en su pie y el paño pasar por él. Luego lo beso…

–¿Qué estás…?

–Anoche no lo bese… –dijo como si nada.

–¿Qué más no besaste? –dijo como si lo retara.

–… no –dijo pensando un poco –todo lo demás lo bese.

La sonrisa de Sesshoumaru tenso a Inu Yasha que se paró de golpe dejando al descubierto su cuerpo a la vista de Sesshoumaru. Que amplio la sonrisa.

–¡No mires! –le grito al ver donde estaba mirando y salió de la tina escuchando la risita de Sesshoumaru.

De alguna manera lo hizo sonreír a él también.

El desayuno paso con la vergüenza en la cara de Shippo y las risas de los dos.

Estaban dando un paseo cuando Inu Yasha sonrió llamando la atención de Sesshoumaru.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Recuerdas… –dijo tocando un árbol –nuestros primer encuentro fue donde habían árboles.

–Cuando rescataste a Rin…

–Me querías matar… –dijo con una risita.

–Hasta que vi tu collar y te quise gobernar…

–Han pasado muchas cosas, solo las recordaba…

–Yo deseaba tenerte a mis pies, que te sometieras a mí…

–Lo sé… pero no soy bueno en eso –dijo bromeando, llegando a un claro.

–La única vez que te arrodillaste ante mí… fueron dos… cuando fue por tu amigo…

–¿Todavía no le puedes decir por su nombre? –preguntó divertido.

–Por Kouga, como sea… –gruño, si aun le tenía recelo a ese moreno, no podía evitarlo –me sentí herido… porque la primera vez que lo hiciste para limpiar mis pies, me hiciste sentir que lo hacías sin sumisión o respeto siquiera. Como si tú fueras más digno que yo. Jamás me había sentido tan avasallado por alguien.

–No fue mi intención –murmuro con algo de vergüenza.

–Pero creo que desde ahí ya me había perdido…

Se detuvo deteniendo a Inu Yasha estando aun a la sombra de uno de los árboles. Sesshoumaru se arrodillo frente a Inu Yasha y beso el dobladillo de la túnica de Inu Yasha sorprendiéndolo.

–Pero ahora entiendo que arrodillarse solo se debe hacer frente a quien lo merece y nadie merece más que tú que todos se arrodillen ante tu presencia… mi amado Inu Yasha.

El viento soplo y el sol brillaba ardiente. El reflejo del cielo se veía en el lago en medio del claro donde también se reflejó la silueta de los dos mientras se miraban con devoción absoluta.

Habían pasado por mucho, siendo esclavos de un destino escrito, teniendo que luchar para no ser pisoteados.

Pero ahora continuarían su camino, esta vez sin una futura despedida. Sin importar donde vayan estarían unidos siendo solo siervos de sus sentimientos y señores de sus destinos.

Por su devoción y más aun… por su amor.

 **nota:**

 **Y llegamos al final de esta historia**

 **Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado como a mí escribirla.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes la siguieron n.n solo tengo palabras de gratitud.**

 **Cuídense muchos en este tiempo difícil...**

 **Saludos desde la lejanía!**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
